


Life After Death and Taxes

by Anorlost



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Sexism, Rated E for later chapters, Slow Burn, assault in chapter 38
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 340,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorlost/pseuds/Anorlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding his would-be assassin very attractive, Vampire Lord Kylo Ren decides to keep him.  He always did like redheads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when this will update or how frequently. It'll be a slow burn too.

The first thing Kylo noticed about the girl sent as Blood Tax was that her dress did not quite fit. 

It was not a detail that he was incapable of overlooking, though he always had a dress commissioned for the girl who was to be sent to him.  Perhaps the tailor had used the wrong measurements and there had been no time to correct the error.  Whatever the case, it was clearly just a small mistake.  The dress looked lovely on her despite it though.  She was extremely tall, as far as girls went, almost his own height.  Perhaps the tailor had seen the numbers specified for her height and thought it could not possibly have been correct.  It fell somewhere around her mid-calve, but everything else seemed fitted, making her seem a bit younger than she probably was. 

She stood waiting in the front entranceway, the doors closed behind her as a pair of wraiths disappeared into the shadows.  She kept her face turned downwards, keeping it covered by thick, brown curls, and clutched a shawl around her shoulders to guard herself against the chill.  Kylo remained in the shadows, watching a moment longer when he noticed something else: the girl was not crying.  They all cried, without exception.  They were like puppies after being separated from their mothers for the first time.  It was something Kylo had come to expect, and had been fully prepared to offer what comfort he could, but this girl was strangely silent.  She was not making so much as a sniffle. 

Normally he would approach, speaking softly about how he understood their journey must have been a difficult one before taking them to their chamber to let their feelings out.  By morning they were often calm enough to speak to properly.  This one seemed perfectly fine though, completely clear headed.  Though possibly a little agitated with the way her fingertips pressed into the palm of her free hand…her hand… 

It was far too large a hand to belong to a woman.  The shape was all wrong as well.  The joints were incorrect, the proportions were off.  This was no woman.  Upon a more careful inspection her bust was incredibly lacking and her hips were very narrow.  The shawl likely hid a pair of broad shoulders and an Adam’s apple.  Kylo was willing to wager that if she lifted ‘her’ face he would find a man’s face hiding behind all that brown hair. 

Amusing, but worrisome.  If this was a man, disguised as a woman to infiltrate his castle, than it was likely for an attempted assassination.  They did tend to happen once every century or so.  An enraged brother, father or betrothed trying to keep the girl selected as an offering from harm would occasionally break in or try to slip inside to mount a foolhardy rescue.  Kylo breathed in deeply.  The man smelled young, barely out of boyhood if Kylo guessed correctly.  Likely a brother or lover then.  They were all easily dealt with and despatched, but it never did bode well when humans decided to try and rise up.  The boy would need to be made an example of.  Or perhaps…

Kylo let the shadows slip away from him silently as he drifted through the dim, orange glow of lanterns.  His footsteps were silent.  He had centuries to perfect slipping behind his prey to catch them off guard.  As he approached from behind he noticed the corset around the boy’s middle was loose.  So he was naturally quite thin.  It was a quality Kylo found attractive, but not so much that he was willing to let this wanton display of insolence slide.  The boy did not seem to notice Kylo’s proximity.  With his silent footfalls and no breathing, he had not made any noise that would have alerted him to his presence. 

Kylo grinned as he settled his hands over the boy’s waist.  He clicked his tongue softly, “Oh dear…what happened here?” 

He felt the boy’s body tense under the touch as he turned his head slightly, then checked himself before looking up.  He had turned his head just enough that Kylo could glimpse pale skin and a narrow chin.  He gasped, quite prettily, Kylo thought as the boy fumbled with the shawl.  Kylo looked over his clothing.  The boy’s right hand was probably his dominant one, so if he was hiding a weapon, probably a pistol, where would he hide it?  There was plenty of fabric to work with, but the most obvious places were the skirts of his dress and under the shawl. 

Kylo clicked his tongue softly, “It seems they got your size all wrong.  This won’t do at all.” 

Kylo moved his hands down to the boy’s hips, causing him to gasp again.  He felt nice underneath all the violet, satin skirts.  His flesh was warm and yielding.  He was thin, with very little fat, but enough muscle to make his thighs and flank meaty enough to grasp.  Kylo admittedly enjoyed running his hands over the slight curve of his backside and how it fit perfectly in his cupped hand, but that was hardly his reason for groping the boy.  He needed to find the gun before this boy foolishly decided he might try and use it.  He paused, waiting to see if the boy would attempt reaching somewhere and giving away the location of his hidden weapon.  He did not though, so Kylo was obliged to work his way downwards, checking for any hidden pockets or weapons strapped to the boy’s legs, pretending to be inspecting the workmanship of the dress as he frisked over the boy’s thighs. 

Kylo hummed softly, “Hm?  I did send instructions that it should be fitted to suit you.  How did this happen, darling?” 

“I don’t know my lord,” the boy replied in what sounded like a well-practice falsetto.  If his hand had not given away his true sex, the voice may have been passable.  As it stood, knowing what he was, Kylo found it laughable. 

Kylo clicked his tongue again, “Oh, we can’t have that, can we?  How should this be remedied?” 

Kylo drew his hands up.  With the boy’s arms in the way it would be harder to get at his chest.  He was not going to fight him unless it proved necessary.  If the boy was to be made an example of he would need to be recognizable to his people, and Kylo was hardly one for holding back during a quarrel.  And if a different sort of resolution was reached, Kylo would not want him badly injured for that. 

Instead he raked his hands up and down his back, feeling for straps that might support a holster.  He hummed quietly, insistently, trying to draw a verbal response, “Hm?  What should we do about this poorly fitted dress?” 

“I don’t know my lord,” the boy repeated, albeit slightly more breathily.  Was it his nerves finally getting to him, or was it something else?  Kylo pressed his nose to the boy’s nape and inhaled deeply, eliciting another gasp.  He could smell fear, which was to be expected in his position, but there was also the slightest hint of arousal.  In that case, he might not have been the intended girl’s betrothed if he enjoyed the sensation of another man touching him from behind so much.  It was still possible, but it seemed less likely now.

Still not finding the weapon, it was time to change tactics.  He suggested calmly, politely, “There are many other gowns upstairs.  They’ve accumulated over the years.  I’m sure we’ve one that will prove a better fit for you.” 

“It’s no trouble, my lord,” said the boy quickly. 

“Oh no, I insist…” said Kylo darkly, “I’ll have others brought for you to try.  Take it off.” 

“…in the entranceway?” asked the boy, nearly dropping his falsetto. 

“Yes.  Right here, right now,” said Kylo.  He put a hand on the boy’s waist and held a hand in front of him, “The shawl first.  Hand it over.” 

The boy faltered before letting the shawl slip off his shoulders.  As it lowered, Kylo saw why he had been clutching it so tightly, and it had nothing to do with the cold of the castle.  His shoulders were not particularly broad, in fact they were quite narrow, with a gentle slope as opposed to the squared muscles Kylo had been expecting to find.  He might have still been passable if not for the bodice of the dress, which was clearly made for a person with more of a bust than the boy had.  It was loose enough that Kylo could peer down and see white, marble skin.  He was pretty.  He would have been prettier if he wasn’t plotting to murder him. 

He placed the shawl in Kylo’s hand.  Kylo tossed it behind him carelessly, “There’s a good girl.” 

He settled his hands on either side of the boy’s neck, squeezing the muscle there lightly, feeling the tension running through him.  The boy kept his hands at his sides, his fingers rhythmically pressing into the palms of his hands, anxious, but still waiting.  Kylo ran his fingers through the brown curls.  It was real hair, though Kylo doubted that it was the boy’s own.  He kept standing still, obviously waiting for something. 

Kylo reached down and cupped where a pair of breasts might have been.  The boy’s breath hitched and he tried to back away, only to press his back against Kylo’s chest.  He squeezed lightly before teasing, “Gracious…you’re awfully slender.  What subtle breasts you have.” 

It was impressive that in spite of everything, the boy remained still.  He was frightened, but his fear was not paralyzing him.  He was waiting for the right time to act, and continued to wait in spite of being groped and fondled.  Kylo tried to force his hand, make him so uncomfortable, put him so on edge that he would reach for his weapon.  He reached down the bodice and cupped an imaginary breast, gently petting his nipple with his fingertips when he found it.  Kylo knew his hands were cold, they were always cold, and that only seemed to add to the little assassin’s excitement.  The boy stifled a small, timid noise when the sensitive tip of his nipple was rolled lightly by icy fingers, but held himself fast.  Kylo kissed his neck, “The corset next, dearest.  Take it off.” 

He flinched when his neck was kissed, and why shouldn’t he?  Kylo thought for certain that having a vampire’s lips pressed so close to the large veins in his neck would force him into action.  Instead he slowly began to unlace the corset before undoing the latches in the front, letting the whole thing fall to the floor with a clatter. 

“You’re a very good girl…” marvelled Kylo.  He slipped the bodice down past the boy’s ‘bust,’ showing off his slim chest and rosy nipples and listening to the fabric crinkle softly as it bunched near his waist.  He blew gently on the boy’s neck and ear, “Now be an obedient little gem and remove the rest.” 

“May I have the shawl to cover myself?” asked the boy. 

“No, no…I want to have a look at you,” chided Kylo, cupping and squeezing the boy’s bare ‘breasts’ and toying with his nipples, trying to add incentive for him to act, “I want to see the lovely girl who’s been sent to warm my bed.” 

He seemed more hesitant now.  Clearly Kylo had forced his hand, he had likely been hoping for his target to show his back before attempting to shoot.  He had infiltrated the castle through deception, dressed as a woman, clearly he had no interest in shooting his target honourably, face to face.  Kylo wondered what he would do.  Would he still attempt to shoot?  Would he plead for his life now that his plan had gone so wrong? 

“My…the buttons are on the back…I can’t reach…” said the boy, his voice faltering even more with Kylo touching him. 

“Shall I undress you then, my sweet?” offered Kylo.  This was it then.  As soon as he took hold of the dress the boy would make his move.  He would probably have a pistol of some sort.  He would likely pull away, put some distance between them and fire his shots.  It was a good plan.  If Kylo had not spotted his hand, he just might have passed as female.  The boy had put together a clever disguise and if not for that small detail, Kylo never would not have asked him to strip or groped him.  Kylo braced himself, preparing to move quickly. 

Slowly he began unfastening buttons, revealing more of the delicate line of the boy’s spine.  He was a very pretty thing, as pretty as most of the girls sent as offerings.  If the boy did not manage to kill him, he might serve as a suitable replacement.  Kylo wondered how he would try to get away.  An elbow to the stomach?  Trying to head-butt him?  Stomping on his foot?  A shoulder check? 

None of them, it seemed.  With a whirl of satin skirts he turned and kicked out, a blow that would send an average man sprawling to the floor.  Kylo moved back and saw him retrieve his weapon, strapped to his knee it seemed.  With a fluid movement he pulled back on the hammer and a deafening crack ricocheted off the stone walls and the smell of gunpowder overpowered everything else.  Knowing it was coming, Kylo managed to move in time, surging forward as the boy pulled back on the hammer again.   

Kylo placed his hand over the gun, turning it away so the second shot fired uselessly into an old set of armour that stood sentry in the halls.  He tried to keep his other arm around the boy’s waist, but he fought.  Hard.  Uselessly, he pummeled his fists against Kylo’s face and chest, blows that were as harmless as little black flies, but just as annoying.  He could hold the boy as long as he needed, but had no desire to, not with the hellish sounds he was making.  Kylo managed to pull the gun from his fingers before calling the Wraiths, his silent servants who obeyed his every will and thought. 

They took the boy for him, reaching their limbs out from the shadows and taking hold of his wrists and ankles, wrenching the former above his head as he yowled angrily to be released.  He was certainly a sight, the dress hanging awkwardly from the ruffled sleeves at his biceps, red-faced with rage and a mess of brown curls tossing wildly as he thrashed. 

“Oh dear, you’re a boy?” exclaimed Kylo with mock surprise, “I had no idea.” 

“Monster!” spat the boy. 

“Now, now, there’s no need for name-calling,” said Kylo, moving closer and examining the gun.  He held it up for the boy to look at before pinching the mouth of the barrel closed.  The boy quieted at that, and stilled as Kylo began curling the barrel and ripped the chamber from its place.  Kylo let it drop to the marble tiled floors with a lifeless thud before cooing, “There.  One less thing to damage those dainty fingers with.  And you are a dainty thing, aren’t you?” 

Kylo settled his hands back on the boy’s waist and this time he struggled, jerking against the hands that held him and tried to pull away.  Kylo rested one hand at his back and used the other to grip the boy’s jaw, turning his face up to look at him.  The boy glared back.  He had light coloured eyes, though the glow of the fire made it difficult to tell what their exact shade was.  He sent out his thoughts for the wraiths to light the chandelier as he stared down the little would-be murderer, “We’ve had centuries of peace between us and here you are trying to ruin it.  What on earth possessed you to do something so stupid?” 

The boy said nothing and tried to wrench his head free.  Kylo looked him over, “This wasn’t spontaneous…”  He snatched the wig from the boy’s head before examining it in the orange candlelight, “You were _planning_ this.” 

After his inspection Kylo tossed it by the discarded shawl.  The light from the chandelier slowly built as more candles were light, doing away with much of the shadows.  The revealed an austere hall with suits of armour, faithful souvenirs from ages gone by and portraits of old friends who were now dead and gone.  Kylo inspected them for damage.  It seemed the stupid boy had only managed to hit a suit of armour, which could be easily repaired if he felt the need for it. 

As for the insolent boy, Kylo turned and was once more surprised by him.  He was far prettier without the wig.  He had a deceptively delicate appearance, with high cheekbones, lovely pink lips and handsome red hair that fell to his shoulders.  Briefly distracted from the fact that the boy had just tried to assassinate him, Kylo cupped his chin again, “I didn’t know they had redheads.  If I’d known I’d have put in a request.  What a pretty thing you turned out to be.”

“Piss off,” snarled the boy. 

“Such a fiery temper.  Is it your hair that gives you that temperament?” asked Kylo teasingly. 

The boy said nothing and continued to glare.  Kylo sighed and looked at him more sternly, “Who are you anyways?  A brother?  A lover?  You’re too young to be a father.” 

The boy looked up at him and growled, “I’m the coach driver.” 

Kylo paused for a moment, slightly taken aback by that.  The coach driver?  It took a few seconds for the words to register themselves.  Not some relation, not a jealous lover, but a foolhardy coach driver?  Kylo turned slightly so the boy would not see him snickering at that.  He stifled himself as best he could as he composed himself.  Of all the possibilities, this one was the most unusual.  Once he felt he was sufficiently calm, Kylo turned back, crossing his arms slightly, “And why on earth would the coach driver put himself in danger for some girl he had no formal attachment to?” 

Kylo studied him and wondered.  He supposed that after years of bringing innocent girls into the clutches of a vampire it might drive a coachman mad.  However, this one was young.  It must have been his first run, second at most, on this particular errand.  Kylo tried to think if he had ever seen an apprentice riding in the shotgun position.  It was difficult to recall, he did not always go out to meet the offerings, and hardly ever paid the coach driver any mind. 

He recalled one occasion though.  He had not been outside.  He had been lingering in the doorway as an old coach driver helped a weeping girl step out of the carriage.  Kylo remembered it because the smell was off.  He could smell two adults and…something else.  When he had looked up he saw a small child holding a blunderbuss that was almost as big as he was.  Kylo had not paid him much mind outside of the novelty of his youth, but did recall bright orange hair…

“Oh, I remember you…” said Kylo with a smile, moving in to stroke the boy’s cheek, “How long ago was that?  Ten?  Fifteen years?”

“Thirteen,” spat the coach driver. 

So that was it then.  The poor, naïve thing probably paid the run no mind at the time, probably proud to have a grown man’s task, and such an important one.  Then as he grew he must have come to realize what a horrible thing he had participated in and spent years of his life plotting revenge.  Kylo shook his head slightly at that.  Surely the boy understood how the Seigniorial system worked.  A lord would protect and provide for his territory in exchange for a tax.  He must have known that even if he somehow managed to kill Kylo, another vampire would take over the territory and take his place.  Killing him would not be the end of this, and Hux surely would have been found out for his treason. 

“Thirteen years.  You’ve grown so much in such a short time…” said Kylo, trailing his hand from his face, down his neck to settle across his chest where the dress hung and exposed him, “And grown so pretty, I might add.  Now, what am I to do with you…” 

Kylo continued more seriously as the coach driver glared up at him, “I suppose what I ought to do is march you straight back, reclaim the blood tax you were meant to deliver and place you in the stocks.  Perhaps for a week or so before having you executed for treason.  But…you’re so lovely, and you smell so sweet, I’m willing to offer you a bargain.” 

Kylo reached up and tucked the wild locks of red hair behind his ears, “Take the girl’s place.  Remain here with me and you won’t be punished for treason.” 

“For all the good that does” said the coach driver sharply, “Either way, I’m going to die.” 

“You aren’t wrong…” said Kylo softly, marveling at the soft skin and hair under his fingertips.  And the warmth.  Being what he was, he no longer had the ability to generate his own body heat.  Humans could though, and felt wonderful when they were pressed against him.  He spoke to the boy firmly, but not unkindly, “But if you were to agree, you would live a little longer perhaps, and your final days could be lived out in peace and luxury, rather than a prison or the stocks.” 

The boy continued to glare and Kylo sighed, “You failed, but if you agree you can at least live and die knowing you spared that girl and her family.  If you refuse I’ll have to take her back.  Wouldn’t that just break her heart?  Thinking she had escaped only to be sent back?  Would you want to do that to her?” 

He was silent and more contemplative at that.  Kylo looked him over, wondering at how redundant his thoughts had become.  Perhaps it was because it had been so long since he’d had a young man sent to him.  He’d become so accustomed to being sent a woman that he had nearly forgotten how good men were.  They were typically warmer, for one thing, and the lines of their muscles, even sinewy ones like this boy’s, were lovely to look at.  He had nothing against women, Kylo quite enjoyed them and found them very comely, but he had not had a man for so long that he wondered how he had possibly forgot how much he enjoyed his own sex. 

“Well?” asked Kylo, running his fingers through the lovely red hair. 

The boy looked away, averting his eyes, “…I’ll stay.” 

“That’s a good boy,” said Kylo.  He patted his smooth, marble cheek trying to show that good behaviour would win him gentle treatment, “But that was a very naughty trick you tried to play.  What are we to do about that?” 

The boy stayed silent with regards to that.  Kylo watched him carefully.  He seemed much more docile now, and without his gun any resistance he offered would be useless.  He did not keep anything in the castle that might be used to kill or stun him.  Wooden stakes, garlic and holy water were all far from the premises.  There were weapons that Kylo supposed he might be beheaded with, but they were locked away, with the key around Kylo’s neck for safe keeping, and the boy could not possibly have any knowledge of those.  If he resisted, it would be no trouble at all to subdue him. 

As he thought this, the wraiths released the boy, their inhumanly long arms retracting back into the shadows.  His arms dropped and the coach driver hugged them to his chest.  The touch of a wraith was said to be an unpleasant one, though Kylo had no opinion on the subject.  For humans though, he was told, the touch of a wraith sapped away warmth and caused their skin to crawl.  Not to mention how having his arms roughly seized and held above his head must have been unpleasant, if not painful.  He took a few steps back, which was to be expected under the circumstances and kept his eyes averted in shame.  That too was expected.  The poor boy’s plan of thirteen years had gone up in smoke before his very eyes. 

“You did try to kill me,” Kylo reminded him, kicking at the metal husk that used to be a pistol and letting it clatter across the floor.  He looked at the boy, “How are you going to make it up to me?” 

The boy remained silent so Kylo closed in again, lifting his pretty chin.  He looked over his plush, pink lips and could not resist a smirk as he trailed a finger over them, admiring the soft texture, “If you can’t think of anything…I can suggest a few ways…” 

In a flash, his finger was between the boy’s teeth.  Kylo wrenched his hand back as the coach driver growled, “Just because I’m going to let you eat me doesn’t mean I’m going to stand here and be molested.” 

Kylo observed the broken skin and torn muscles.  The boy had sharp teeth, for a human.  They began to close up within a few moments, but it still stung.  Kylo turned to the boy and regarded him angrily, allowing his voice to become low and quiet, “You seem to have no understanding of how this works, _boy_.” 

He seemed much more frightened by that and backed away as much as he could as Kylo stalked forward, “You agreed to volunteer as an offering.  As blood tax.  That means here, you are not a guest, and certainly not my equal.  I won’t tolerate being attacked.  Not here.” 

Backing against the wall, the boy noticed it was a dead end and dashed to one of the suits of armour, trying to pull a fake sword from the scabbard.  Kylo continued his approach, now even more annoyed.  The boy was still trying to kill him.  He growled, “I’m willing to be patient with you, but it seems you won’t learn without discipline.” 

“Stay where you are!” snapped the boy, who had managed to wrench a spur off one of the boots and held the sharp, pointed star out as if it had some possibility of saving him. 

“This is _my_ home.  You don’t decide where I can and cannot go,” seethed Kylo.  He reached forward, earning a cut across his hand from the spur for his trouble.  The boy was screaming now, a wild, feral sound while he bit and kicked and lashed out with his arms, trying to resist Kylo hoisting him over his shoulder.  He held the boy’s legs fast, letting him shout and pound his fists uselessly against Kylo’s back.  The vampire growled, “ _You_ on the other hand have not earned the privilege of moving about freely.  I’m not going to keep you if you’re going to bite.” 

He continued to shout, demanding to be put down as he jabbed the spur into Kylo’s back, slashing where he could.  It was enough of a pinch to startle Kylo into dropping him.  He fell to the floor with a sickening slapping sound as his flesh collided with marble.  Kylo was on him in an instant, pulling the spur away and tossing it aside.  He growled down at the insolent human, “You’re trying my patience boy.  Do you want to be sent back?  This deal depends heavily on your cooperation.” 

He continued to snarl and Kylo doubted very much that he was paying attention anymore.  He was a cornered animal.  All he seemed capable of focusing on was finding a means of escape, and would continue to do so until he either achieved his goal or calmed himself.  He was not going to learn or listen like this.  Kylo scowled.  There was nothing for it but to let the boy spend the night shouting until he had tired himself out.  Most of the offerings he received required a night or two of weeping, but this was the first who would require space because he was so violent. 

Kylo picked him up again, by the back of his neck this time, pulling him along as he was doubled over, struggling to keep up.  Kylo pulled him down the hall, trying to recall the nearest room that locked from the outside.  There was a closet for coats, but the door was too flimsy, the boy could easily break it down.  He recalled a pantry near the kitchen and dragged the coach driver in that direction.  He struggled, trying to dig his heels in or grabbing at door frames and furniture.  Against another human he might have gained some leverage, but he was no match for Kylo’s strength. 

He opened the pantry door and hurled the boy inside, “You can stay here tonight.  You’ll be allowed to out when you learn to behave.”   

He crashed to the floor before scrambling to his feet.  Kylo slammed the door before he could charge and turned the latch to lock him in.  There was a loud bang and a snarl as the coach driver rammed into it.  He howled before trying a second and third time to batter the door open.  There was some crashing inside, but Kylo cared little.  The food that was inside was there to be fed to the offering to keep it alive for as long as Kylo was amused by it.  If the boy damaged anything he was the only one who was going to suffer for it.  Kylo crossed his arms and leaned back, waiting, wondering just how long the boy would keep going before he wore himself out. 

There was more snarling before the crashing stopped and the door was battered a few more times, now with something that sounded like a wooden pole.  He must have broken something to turn into a makeshift battering ram.  Kylo sighed and waited.  The blows became weaker, and now instead of snarling he only heard grunts and heavy breathing.  Kylo took a watch from his pocket and tried to guess how long he had been working at the door.  If he had to make a guess, perhaps twenty minutes or half an hour.  Kylo timed ten more minutes before the dull thudding finally stopped and the boy slumped up against the door. 

Kylo was about to leave, satisfied that the boy was finally starting to learn his lesson.  That was when he heard scratching and light, pained hissing.  Kylo approached the door, silently as he had before and listened for where the sound was coming from.  Stopping and listening carefully he heard nails grazing against wood as the coach driver tried to slip his fingers between the door and the wooden panels of the wall.  Kylo observed the latch that kept the door closed.  It was large and heavy.  Unless the boy had a thin, metal hook that was long enough to keep a decent grip on, he was not going to open the door.  Still, he tried.  Kylo timed him as he kept hissing in pain, attempting to wedge his fingers through a space that was much too small for them to pass through.  He kept at it a long time, almost twenty minutes.  The poor thing struggled for almost an hour in total before everything went silent. 

Then Kylo heard it; soft weeping coming from inside.  Normally the girls who were offered struggled lightly, often begging and pleading as fear overcame them.  Then when that subsided they would break down, crying pitifully for home and their families.  They really did remind Kylo of puppies who had been torn from their mothers and were spending their first night in a new home.  Usually after a few minutes, heartsick and broken, Kylo was able to touch them, petting their hair and calming them down.  Sometimes they could even be coaxed into leaning on his shoulder to sob.  It was the first time he had been forced to listen to one of them weep after being thrown inside a pantry. 

Kylo considered opening the door and paused.  The boy might appreciate the comfort now that all of the violence was out of his system, or the action would stoke his anger into a full on fury again and he would try to make another ill-advised assault.  Either way, it was disheartening to hear him crying softly on the opposite side of the door and not being able to even attempt giving him comfort.  Kylo was not so detached from his offerings that he neglected them or could not understand their sufferings.  The same way he supposed humans cared for chickens or sheep.  He did care for them, and did not want them to suffer before they served their purpose.  He even tried to keep them longer if he grew attached to them. 

He wanted to whisper soft things, but held back.  He did not want to whip the boy into a frenzy again.  The best thing to do was leave him to cry until morning so he would have all the time he needed to make himself calm and rational.  Kylo recalled the silky texture of his hair and the warmth of his skin as he rubbed his fingers together.  He was a lovely creature, despite his temper, and it genuinely upset him to hear the boy crying on the other side of the door.  He wanted to hold him and shush him until he quieted himself and the tears stopped. 

It would not help though, Kylo was convinced of it.  He waited until he could not stand listening to the wretched crying anymore.  He would come for the boy in the morning when he was calm and try to speak with him then.  Perhaps after a night’s reflection he would be more inclined to civility.  Still, Kylo felt awful leaving him alone in the dark to cry.  Humans hated being alone in the dark for prolonged periods of time. 

He moved away from the door and down the hall.  He paused, glancing at the shadows and instructing the wraiths, “Leave a blanket for him.”  He considered allowing him a pillow as well, but after all that fussing, a blanket was more than charitable.  He had food a-plenty if he needed it and he would have a blanket.  That was more than enough for a naughty pet who had broken the rules.  Kylo had to be firm with him, make sure he knew his place, and then he could allow himself to show the boy kindness.  Once he had learned the rules of this place and his position was made perfectly clear to him, he would settle down.  If he could learn to be obedient and tame he could prove to be a lovely companion. 

He hoped he could be tamed.  This would be his first man in quite some time, and Kylo was already enamoured with his appearance.  He just needed his roughness stripped away and smoothed over, then all would be well again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm half awake, but I made my update deadline...thank you caffeine...

Kylo knocked twice on the pantry door, “Wake up.” 

He heard some soft shuffling on the other side and gave the boy, the coach driver, a little time to collect himself.  He had had plenty of time to let out his feelings, but perhaps he might require a moment or two to smooth his skirts down and make himself decent.  Kylo waited until the shuffling stopped before he lifted the latch and slowly opened the door. 

He could see fairly well in the dark.  Not colours, but he could make out shapes.  The boy was standing, much as he had upon their first meeting with his hands at his sides and his fingers in his palms.  The pantry was a wreck.  One of the shelves had been broken and the board Kylo supposed the boy had been striking the door with was lying over a bundle of cabbages that had spilled out.  There were multiple vegetables scattered about the floor.  For such a small creature he had certainly managed to make a mess. 

It was difficult to make out his expression, but the boy was clearly unhappy and his face was downcast.  Kylo inhaled deeply, trying to gage his mood by the scent he was giving off.  There was fear, and fear was likely to linger about him for a very long time, but there was also shame and some lingering frustration.  There were multiple possibilities, ranging from still being stuck in women’s clothing, to spending the night in a pantry on a floor covered with ruined produce, to being locked away so he could throw a tantrum like a naughty child. 

Kylo looked him over, “If you learned your lesson, you can come out.” 

The boy looked away and slowly moved from the middle of the room to the doorway.  Kylo could see him better now.  He clearly had not slept well, not that Kylo had expected him to, and kept his eyes averted.  It seemed his anger and urge to fight had passed, allowing him to slip into the weepy phase.  He knew eventually the boy would start bargaining, trying to haggle for favors in the hopes of being allowed to leave before finally moving on to acceptance of his predicament.  It was natural.  Even if he had chosen this, being trapped in a place where one knew they were going to die was bound to be distressing until the thought became less fresh and sharp in his mind. 

Kylo lifted his chin and spoke to him sternly, “Are you going to attack me again?” 

“No…” replied the boy softly. 

“There’s a good boy,” said Kylo, “Move so I can shut the door.”  

The boy moved and Kylo shut the door, locking it again from the outside.  He kept his eye on the boy.  He had said he would not make any more attempts to attack him, but Kylo had a hard time believing it.  He had pretended to be docile before and even successfully managed to dupe him.  More impressively, and worryingly, he had caused injury, ripping tendons and cutting into flesh.  Kylo continued to regard him sternly, waiting to see how he was going to react.  The boy made no sounds, looking away and crossing his arms for warmth and to try to keep the bodice of his dress from slipping down.  He was probably cold.  A few minutes beside a warm fire, some breakfast and properly fitting clothes would likely do him some good. 

“Are you going to do as you’re told?” asked Kylo. 

The boy said nothing and Kylo sighed through his nose.  So he was going to be stubborn.  Kylo furrowed his brow and repeated more heatedly, “Will you do as you’re told?” 

The coach driver screwed his mouth shut and looked away.  He seemed to be biting his cheek and digging his nails into his arms.  Kylo recognized the behaviour, clearly he was distressed.  He supposed he would be too if he was staring down a creature that could easily overpower and consume him.  At least he had finally realized that Kylo completely outclassed him physically and he stood no chance in a fight against him.  He was intimidated, but not quite into compliance.

He took the dress he had brought from under his arm.  It was one that Kylo thought would suit his height and build.  He held it out to the boy, “Put this on.” 

The boy was snapped out of his trance and looked down at the clothing with bewilderment.  He seemed to have some sort of protest on the tip of his tongue but was holding back.  Kylo continued, “Since you were so eager to put on a gown and sneak your way in, you can keep wearing them until I’m certain you learned your place.” 

The boy looked away disdainfully and Kylo sighed irately, “I’m not giving you anything else.  You can wear this, or you can wear nothing.” 

The boy grimaced slightly before accepting the gown, holding it up to himself to inspect it.  He squinted, the light likely not being enough for him to see properly.  It was a dress Kylo thought might suit him, as much as a dress could suit a man.  A nice, pale blue, it was certain to compliment his lovely red hair.  Just because the dresses were a punishment did not mean that the boy could not be made to look presentable.  Kylo was going to have to keep company with him after all, and did not think he would be half as pleasant to look at if he was poorly dressed.  The boy held it to himself and frowned as he took in the texture of the shimmering fabric. 

“Put it on,” ordered Kylo. 

The boy looked up incredulously, “In the hallway?” 

“If you hadn’t bit me or tried to stab me, I would have allowed you some privacy,” said Kylo firmly. 

“You were going to…” the boy began to argue. 

“You tried to kill me with a hidden weapon.  I’m going to watch you strip to make sure you don’t have any others,” Kylo explained him.  He pressed in closer, “Now, the sooner you learn your place and behave, the more pleasant your stay here will be.  You agreed to be here.  Start acting like it.”

He seemed like he might cry again, but it was necessary.  If a puppy did something bad it needed to have its nose rubbed in its mess if it was going to learn.  The boy had made a terrible mess and now he needed to be held down by his scruff and have it shoved in his face until he learned bad behaviour was going to be punished.  If Kylo relented now he would be giving this insolent human run of his house, and that would not do at all.  He needed to get a clear understanding and appreciation for his position. 

It would be difficult.  Human women often had the idea that they were supposed to be subservient to men impressed upon their minds starting at a young age.  Not being allowed to hold positions of power in their towns and villages only helped to enforce this.  Men on the other hand seemed to think that they were entitled to power and were much more accustomed to getting their way.  The boy had been a coach driver, not exactly an affluent profession, but he had a great deal more say in how he managed and conducted his own affairs than most women had.  That would make taming him much more challenging.  Hopefully the fact that his former occupation had been such a mean one would make him slightly more open to taking orders. 

“Dress,” he commanded, leaning in close to the boy’s face. 

The boy turned, but made no move to run.  Since he was good enough to stay put, Kylo afforded him the small comfort of giving his back to preserve some semblance of modesty.  He hooked the dress under one arm and began to tug at the buttons on the back of his dress.  Kylo watched him fumble with them, slowly but surely working the buttons open, revealing his creamy skin once again.  He resisted the urge to trail a finger down the slender, twitching line of his spine, not wanting to cause more distress when the boy was clearly on edge.  He was finally getting some obedience from him and did not want to compromise that by antagonizing him.  Not when he was at least trying to behave himself. 

Once the buttons were undone, the violet dress still hanging about his waist, he pulled the blue one overtop of his head.  Kylo watched him trying to change his clothes without showing his lower half, and might have been more amusing if not for the fact it was a punishment.  It could have been a fun little game if not for how miserable the boy was.  Once he got the blue dress on he slipped the other one off the rest of the way and stepped out of the dress, kicking it away sharply.  He set to work with the buttons, which were on the front this time, but since they were on women’s clothing they were reversed, causing him to fumble again. 

When he finished he returned to standing still, tapping his fingers against his palms.  Kylo resisted the urge to touch him as he commanded, “Turn around.  Let me look.” 

The boy turned, his face fixed in a scowl.  Despite that he was very sweet.  He would need a shave, sporting a slight amount of stubble, but Kylo was not prepared to hand the boy a razor and trust him not to do something stupid with it.  Kylo liked the fact that he had long hair, and hoped to have him grow it out during his stay.  He had such a slight, slender figure that made him look so soft and inviting. 

“That’s a good boy,” said Kylo softly. 

“I’m twenty one, I’m not a boy…” muttered the coach driver. 

“I’m closing in on being a thousand.  You’re a boy,” insisted Kylo, reaching out a hand to stroke his new human. 

He saw the boy raise his hand to draw his fist back, an amateur’s mistake that telegraphed his intention clearly.  Kylo reached up and easily caught his fist before he could even move to throw a punch.  He twisted it, forcing the boy’s hand to his side.  He moved in close, holding both of the boy’s wrists, “I’m going to inspect you, and you’re going to hold still.  If you don’t, you’ll go straight back into that pantry for another day.” 

“I never said that I was going to be your-” the boy began to hiss. 

Kylo tightened his grip and gave him a slight shake, “You agreed to be mine.  That means I get to do what I like with you.  If I tell you to hold still, you will hold still.  If you show you can be good, you’ll be allowed to refuse but for now you haven’t earned the privilege.  If you understand then you will do as you’re told.  If not…”  Kylo released one of the boy’s slim wrists to open the pantry door, “I’ll come back for you when you can behave yourself.” 

The boy stilled and looked at the floor.  Kylo didn’t like being so rough, but he needed to learn.  He would have preferred it if the boy had been like the others, frightened, but trying to obey despite it.  Instead he was angry, holding back some sort of violent tendency that promised trouble in the future.  Still, he was the first man Kylo had the opportunity to keep in ages and he was so lovely to look at. 

“Pretty…” Kylo noted, turning his face up to look at him.  Clear skin, clear eyes and nose, no wax plugging his ears and he caught sight of white teeth when the boy snarled.  He was healthy in spite of how thin he was, that was good.  His hair was tangled but that was to be expected and easily remedied.  He stroked the boy’s hair and cheek, happy to have a chance to take him in without checking for weapons.  His colouration was brilliant, eye-catching, and despite his sharp bone structure his skin was smooth and soft.  The boy gasped slightly when his hand lightly brushed over his stomach, testing the feel of his flesh under the satin.  It was all smoothness and warmth, exactly the way Kylo liked it. 

Moving in closer, sniffing at the boy’s neck he continued, “You give off a mature scent, but you’re wonderfully idealistic and headstrong.” 

“Don’t-” the boy began. 

“Shh…” said Kylo pressing a finger to his lips.  He regarded the boy seriously, “You haven’t earned that.  If you’re good, you can make requests and I’ll consider them.  But since you attacked me, it will take some time before you earn that.  If I make an offer you can either accept or decline, but you don’t get to ask, not yet.” 

“How long will that take?” asked the boy, pulling his face back. 

“I don’t know, how long will it take for you to learn?” asked Kylo, taking his face again.  He offered his arm, “Now be good and walk with me.” 

The boy looked down at his arm, brows furrowed in confusion.  Kylo sighed and took the boy’s arm.  He struggled slightly, trying to pull away, though nowhere near as vigorously as he had the night before.  Kylo moved the boy’s arm so it hooked around his and patted it fondly before holding it in place.  The boy seemed to realize he was being forced to play the lady’s part and his cheeks burned in anger, causing heat to flow more freely from his body.  Kylo held his hand in place, enjoying how warm it was.  Women’s hands tended to be cooler.  He’d almost forgotten how warm men’s hands were. 

Kylo began to walk, the boy obliged to follow him.  He spoke quietly, but firmly, “You were very naughty last night.  I don’t enjoy punishing you, and I certainly don’t want to make a habit of it, but you have to understand I can’t keep someone in my home who’s going to attack me.  You wouldn’t keep a dog if he kept trying to bite, would you?” 

“Then keep me on a chain outside.  I’ll bark at passing messengers,” said the boy dryly. 

Kylo let out a huff of laughter through his nose.  He looked at the boy’s pale face as they passed under a light.  Perhaps in a day or two, if he was cooperative, Kylo might be able to give him a shave.  It might be fun to sit him down in the bathroom and give him a proper grooming.  He allowed the women he kept to fix their own toilettes and apply their own paints, having no idea where to begin when it came to women’s makeup and perfumes, but he understood how to groom a man.  He thought the boy would look very lovely sitting still and allowing Kylo to shave his face.  In any case though, the idea of this slight, delicate boy attempting to scare messengers away from his door was an amusing one. 

Besides, if he wanted an attack dog he could easily procure one.  Companionship and conversation on the other hand were much more difficult to come by.  Most vampires had their own territories to manage and as such it could be a chore to travel, and often times rivalries and infighting could put limitations on social circles.  Humans sufficed for intelligent companionship, making them much more ideal than a lap dog.  Humans also had the added benefit of sex.  Other vampires were often better partners, having centuries to perfect their techniques, but humans were warm, their scents intoxicating, and their skin delicious under his teeth and tongue.  Kylo assumed he enjoyed seducing humans more than most of his kind, but it was regarded as more of a slight eccentric trait than a taboo.  He recalled the warmth of the boy’s skin and his soft chest, as well as the way he gasped when he was touched.  Once he was properly trained in etiquette he would make a decent bedfellow. 

“No need for that,” said Kylo, stroking the boy’s hand, “Have you eaten?” 

“No,” replied the boy bluntly. 

“You will take all of your meals, preferably with me,” said Kylo. 

“So I can get nice and fat for you I suppose,” the boy growled. 

Kylo paused as they passed through the entranceway again.  He lifted the boy’s face, which seemed to be the only way to make any sort of eye contact with him.  He spoke sternly, “First of all, that isn’t how blood works.  Second of all, you need to eat to keep up your strength.  If you’re too weak to fulfill your duty, I’ll have to put you out of your misery and bring on someone new.  Lastly, is that anything to say to someone who offers you charity?” 

“It’s not charity if you benefit.  You’re only feeding me because you’re planning to kill and eat me,” said the boy, his voice quivering with anger and fear.  He turned away and added softly, “Right after you fuck me…” 

Kylo had thought that making love to his offerings before feeding was a charitable thing to do.  Their last mortal thoughts would be of something pleasant, and if timed correctly, the act of draining them could be made erotic, meaning they would expire peacefully, contentedly, with as little pain as possible.  This one did not seem to view it that way.  He seemed to think the idea of being loved and then killed was a cruel one. 

He resisted the urge to kiss the boy as he chided, “If you won’t eat I can’t keep you.  Though if you do eat, and you’re agreeable, I’ll keep you longer.  The longer you stay the less likely I am to want for a replacement.” 

That did not seem to help in the slightest.  Kylo wondered exactly what he could do or say to make the prospect of being kept for sex and then slaughtered seem less heavy than it was.  There was no changing the fact that the blood tax needed to be paid, and Kylo had often thought that the sex was just as beneficial to his offerings as it was to himself.  He thought it was a comfort to them to be touched lovingly and lavished with attention, not to mention being touched more expertly than any of their fellow humans could have done it.  They would die, yes, but they would spend their last years being cared for and petted, which Kylo thought would have been preferable to toiling in some town or village for the rest of their lives.  The thought of doing them some small kindness made the act of killing them after cherishing their companionship slightly more palatable. 

The boy looked so upset and dejected though that Kylo could not resist stroking his face, trying to comfort him.  The first meal in captivity was always the most difficult for the offerings to take.  They were often heartsick and very few of them had ever managed to finish anything that was prepared for them.  However, after spending the night in the pantry and all that fighting the boy would need something, if only to stave off falling into a swoon due to light-headedness.  Besides, after a few days his spirits would recover and he would likely stop being so fussy about being fed.

“There, there, it’s a long way off.  Just think about keeping yourself fit and strong,” said Kylo, trying to be a little more pleasant.  The boy remained sullen looking despite his efforts.  Kylo sighed before leading him up a set of stairs, “You’ll want to lift that skirt.  Otherwise you’ll trip.” 

The boy gathered up his skits in one hand to keep them out of the way as he climbed.  He was not particularly graceful, and he carelessly showed off his ankles.  Kylo noted that he was, in fact, wearing women’s shoes.  Between the wig, the pistol, the shoes and practicing his falsetto, the boy must have put a lot of time and resources into his assassination attempt.  The only thing it seemed he had not practiced was how to remove and put on women’s clothing, though supposing he had succeeded he would have only needed to do so once, meaning he was not particularly obliged to learn.  When Kylo recalled it though, his corset had been loose, but the dress had hardly been thrown on haphazardly.  If he had to guess, the coach driver had stopped the carriage and demanded the girl switch clothing with him.  If that was the case, she probably helped him dress. 

His determination and, dare he say chivalry, was admirable, if horribly misguided.  If he had succeeded in killing Kylo, another vampire would have taken his territory.  It would not have ended the necessity of the blood tax.  Kylo looked over at him, supporting him on his arm as he made his way up the steps.  He probably had not expected to have to climb stairs in those shoes of his. 

“You’ll have to practice dressing yourself,” noted Kylo, pointing to where the fabric bunched around the boy’s middle and the uneven collar, “I could assist you, or have a servant help you with the buttons.  That’s why they’re on the other side, you know.  So someone can help with dressing.” 

“It’s bad enough you watch,” said the boy sharply. 

Kylo cocked his head slightly at that, “But you’re here for me to watch, if it pleases me.  You aren’t here for your own amusement and punishments aren’t meant to be enjoyed, I trust you’re clever enough to have realized that.  Think of yourself as my pretty bride.  I’ll care for you, of course, all your needs will be met, but you have your duties as my subordinate, and one of them is to entertain.” 

The boy looked away, seeming determined to keep his face from view.  Kylo sighed through his nose as he insisted on remaining difficult.  Was it really so awful a thing?  He could have thought up far worse punishments than having the boy strip and redress in front of him.  By all accounts, he really ought to have punished him much more harshly. 

Then he looked at the boy and wondered if he could bring himself to be harsher with him.  It was all he could manage keeping him locked up overnight, and even then he afforded him some small comforts.  He was such a lovely thing, it upset Kylo terribly to see him so sad and full of dread.  As much as he would have loved to pick him up and pepper his face with soft kisses until all the sadness went away, he knew it would not help.  The first few times he had kept humans he had tried that and it only upset them more.  The first few weeks were always hardest.  The offering needed time to adjust, but in the meantime, Kylo desperately wanted to hold them and press against them. 

They reached the top of the stairs and the boy paused to look over his shoulder.  He stared at the tiled steps and the heavy doors.  Kylo thought he might be considering making a mad dash for the doors and trying to escape before he observed, “You don’t have windows.” 

“Sunlight disagrees with me,” said Kylo, “I could hardly move about at my leisure if I was dodging sunbeams.” 

Humans needed sun though.  Even those with fair skin required at least a little sunlight.  If they did not get it, they tended to become incredibly melancholic.  Women more so than men, but it seemed winters and periods with less sunlight would have a drastic effect on a human’s mood.  It left Kylo in an odd position, concerning the boy’s punishment.  Providing him with sunlight might make him feel better, but seeing the world outside which he had given up might make him even more restless and penned in.  Not to mention the fact that the only room with windows was one built specifically for offerings to inhabit, and the boy had hardly earned the privilege of a private room with his awful behaviour.  He would probably barricade himself inside it and try to starve himself…

He patted the boy’s hand, “If you’re good you’ll have sunlight, and a room of your own, and a great many other things if you want them, but you must prove that you’ve abandoned your intention to murder me first.” 

“I’ve no desire to be treated as a lap dog,” said the boy harshly. 

“And I’ve no desire to treat you like one,” admitted Kylo, speaking seriously, “I should much prefer it if you were my companion.  Someone I could speak with cordially.” 

“And someone to fuck,” muttered the coach driver crassly. 

Kylo turned his face back, “I don’t want to hear another curse from those pretty lips.  Do you understand?” 

“I suppose you’ll lock me in a pantry again if I do,” said the boy disdainfully. 

Kylo scowled.  He’d never needed to think of so many levels of punishment for any of the others.  Usually speaking more harshly or shouting slightly was enough to inspire obedience, but that clearly would not work.  Locking him up would have to be reserved for more serious offenses.  Depriving him of meals was out of the question, but he might limit his diet and refuse to give him sweets.  He could beat him lightly, a few swats on his thighs or buttocks with a belt or cane might convince him to do as he was told.  Kylo disliked the idea greatly, but he could not have this human doing whatever he pleased without consequence. 

He gave it a little more thought before saying lowly, “If you keep cursing without making an effort to stem that awful vocabulary, I’m going to gag you.  Or perhaps I’ll have you fitted with a Scold’s Bride for a few hours.  Would you like that?” 

The boy tore his face away and growled, “Stop touching my face like that.” 

Kylo gripped him, just a little more harshly to hold him in place and squeezed.  Not enough to hurt, just enough to let the boy know what serious trouble he was in.  He spoke harshly, “This is my house, pet, and I’ll do as I wish within my own home.” 

Kylo meant it as a term of endearment but the boy seemed to take it far more literally.  His brows furrowed and a look of outrage crossed his countenance.  Kylo pulled him along before he could start fussing again.  Hopefully he would try to stop using that gutter language now.  Women tried to avoid it, though from time to time if they were frustrated or surprised one or two choice words would cross their lips.  This boy seemed to have no social obligation to watch his language, so that would have to be trained out of him as well. 

He brought the boy to his own chamber.  He had considered bringing him to the dining hall as he usually did, but this one required closer monitoring.  He could not have the boy trying to steal cutlery so he could make another foolish attempt at stabbing him.  This way Kylo could watch his hands and make sure he did not try to slip anything into his skirt or down his bodice.  The wraiths had already brought a light meal, just some toasted bread, egg whites and a little milk.  Kylo doubted the boy would have an appetite for much else, and would likely only manage to nibble at his meal.  It had been set on a small table near where a window might be and a fire had been stoked. 

Kylo gestured to the table, “Go, eat what you can and warm yourself.  I hope you’ll meditate on proper conduct in the meantime.” 

The boy looked at the table suspiciously, “There’s only one…” 

“I don’t eat those things.  I can, in theory, but it disagrees with me,” said Kylo.  He had tried the food that humans usually ate, but it all tasted the way he supposed sand did.  He could stand the texture and flavour of meat, but only if he was desperate and the meat in question was raw.  He moved closer, trying to coax the boy into taking a seat, “You’re the only one here who requires this sort of thing.  It’s been prepared specially for you.” 

The boy stood awkwardly, not moving.  Kylo took in the scent of the air and tried to figure out what might be on his mind.  He was still ashamed, angry and afraid.  Hopefully it would not last much longer.  When about a minute passed and he did not move Kylo took him by the shoulders and guided him to the table.  He pulled out his chair for him and sat him down, “It’s alright, eat what you can.  You don’t have to finish but you need to take something.” 

The boy shifted, trying to arrange his skirts so he could sit more comfortably.  Kylo wondered how long he ought to keep him in women’s clothing.  It had been a key part of his murder plot, so it was a fitting punishment.  How long should it last though?  A long time for humans was far different than a long time for vampires.  A month?  Perhaps two?  Yes, two months at maximum ought to teach him, or just a few weeks if he was good, and it hardly detracted from his loveliness in the meantime.  Kylo wondered how long it would take for the boy to be pleasant enough to hold still while his measurements were taken.  Old dresses would suffice for now, but there were so few of them that matched the boy’s towering height that he would need to have a few more made to accommodate him.

After finishing with his skirts he stared down at the meal.  He might have been thinking about the notion of being fattened like livestock before his inevitable slaughter.  It was a hard adjustments for humans to make, since they were so used to being the apex predator in their environments.  Once faced with the reality that something quite different from themselves was at the top of the food chain, they were jarred, frightened and sometimes got weepy when their notions of reality were proven so wrong.  Kylo would not feed on him now though, not for a long while to come, he suspected.  Perhaps there was a parallel to be drawn with the way humans kept their cows and sheep and the way Kylo kept humans, but Kylo felt he treated his humans far more kindly than humans tended their sheep. 

Kylo reached over and petted his hair.  Some of them needed petting to calm down.  The boy flinched and gripped his skirts tightly in his fists, as if he were expecting a blow to the head instead of a caress.  Kylo tried to shush him, gently encouraging him to at least nibble at a slice of bread.  Usually this request was obeyed but it only seemed to make the boy withdraw in on himself more tightly.  He tried to speak comfortingly, “Aren’t you hungry?  It’ll get cold if you wait so long.  Just take a little, dear, that’s all I ask.” 

“What’s the point?” asked the boy sullenly. 

Kylo crouched by his knees and reached up to continue stroking his hair.  Looking up at the boy’s face he was dangerously close to crying as he rambled, “Keeping myself alive just so you can…use me…kill me…but if I go back you take someone else and I die anyways…what’s the god damned point?” 

Kylo sighed quietly and let him talk out his troubles, some of them needed to do that.  Talk about their families, friends, plans that had been laid and ruined because of their luck.  He continued to stroke his hair as the boy barely succeeded in choking back tears, “I don’t want to be here…I don’t want this…this is…” 

“Shh…I know.  It’s not the plan you had for yourself is it?” Kylo tried to soothe.  He wondered what the boy’s plan was.  If he succeeded in killing a vampire, his lord, he was going to be found out and executed.  Perhaps in his young, foolhardy mind he had been banking on escaping to another territory, perhaps another country, or escaping to North America.  He stroked the boy’s hair, trying to console him, “But this can be pleasant.  I don’t want you to be unhappy, dear.” 

He boy glared at him in spite of his flushed face and watery eyes, “What’s pleasant about being kept in a pen where you’re only purpose is to be used and slaughtered!?” 

Kylo moved his hand down and placed it over the boy’s clenched, trembling fist.  He ran his hand over the smooth back of his hand lovingly, “I’m very gentle with the human’s I’m sent.  I try to make them as comfortable as possible, and I promise, if and when you’re asked to give up your life, I will make it painless for you.  Shh…don’t cry dear, that’s a very long time off.  You don’t need to concern yourself with that now.” 

At the mention of painlessness fat tears finally began to fall from the boy’s eyes.  His breath was hitching as he struggled to keep his voice quiet.  Kylo patted his back, determined to help him stop crying, “It’s foolish to ask you to be happy right now, I know that.  You’ll be missing your home terribly, and I know this is hardly where you imagined your life would take you.  But this can be good.  I’ll be very kind to you.” 

He continued to cry despite Kylo’s efforts, but he tried to will himself to be silent.  Kylo continued to hush him and rub his back gently.  He could not help admiring his warmth and the firm feeling of his flesh and felt terrible for thinking such things while the boy was so miserable.  He furrowed his brow as he tried to think of what he could to do calm his little charge.  He did not seem to want to be kissed or held, and he did need to eat something, preferably before his meal was cold.  Humans, if he understood it correctly, preferred to have hot food. 

Kylo picked up a piece of toast that had been cut into four smaller morsels.  It did not seem cold, but it was hardly fresh either.  He pressed it to the boy’s lips gingerly as he pleaded, “Please take something.  Just a bite of this.  You’ll get pains if you don’t eat anything.” 

The boy sharply turned his head and his weeping seemed to be becoming harder to control.  Kylo tried to press the toast to his lips again, “Just one bite dear.  I’ll leave you to make your peace afterwards, I promise.  Would you like it if I left you alone for a little while?” 

He clenched his jaw tighter.  Kylo pulled the toast away, “Please?  I don’t know what else I can do to convince you to eat.” 

The boy wiped his eyes with a lacy sleeve before he managed to choke out, “If humans eat food prepared by…creatures…they can never be with humans again.” 

Kylo started.  That was the first time he had heard of that.  Was it a sort of human custom?  He wracked his brains, trying to recall if he had ever heard such a thing before.  None of the other offerings had mentioned it, but then, they were often more accepting of the notion that their fate was unchangeable.  He recalled a story but…

Kylo shook his head slightly, “You’re thinking of fairies, dear…it’s alright, the food here won’t hurt you.”  He pressed the toast to his lips again, “Please?  You need something.  You’re no good to anyone if you starve, least of all yourself.” 

Those words seemed to have an effect on him.  He stiffened slightly and kept his eyes clenched as tightly as his fists.  Slowly he parted his lips to let Kylo slip the toast between them.  There was a soft, crunching sound before he pulled back, having barely nipped one of the corners.  He chewed a little bit before he swallowed, and Kylo tried not to stare at his neck as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. 

He set the toast down and tried to give the boy what praise he could, “There, that’s a good boy.  It didn’t hurt at all, did it?  Can you manage more?” 

The boy shook his head. 

“I see…” said Kylo, pulling away despite not wanting to.  He looked over the boy sitting sullenly in the chair, eyes shut tight and almost trying to make himself seemed smaller.  The first few weeks were always the worst.  He patted the boy’s hair, “I need to lock you in.  I can’t have you running about trying to hurt me.  But I’ll leave you alone, if you wish.” 

The boy nodded slightly. 

Kylo got up and looked at the pokers by the fire.  He willed the wraiths to take them away, and any other instruments to boy could stab or pummel with.  Their long, thin arms emerged from the shadows to take away the offending objects as well as the tray of mostly untouched food.  The boy, with his eyes still shut tightly did not notice as they silently moved about in the shadows.  Kylo desperately wanted to hold him, shush him, tell him he was not in such an awful place, but he knew from experience that at this stage it would only make him cry harder. 

“You might try sleeping…” Kylo suggested, opening the door and shifting through a waistcoat pocket for his keys.  The boy made no reply and continued to sit with his head slumped forward, his hair obscuring his face.  He would need it brushed, and it could probably stand a wash.  Perhaps he could bring some things the boy could use to make himself presentable.  They were pleasant necessities and Kylo was not going to withhold basic cleanliness from him.  He thought he could still seem firm and fair if he let the boy have the basic comfort of a brush and a little water to wash himself with. 

“I’ll come back during lunch.  Perhaps you’ll feel a bit more peckish then,” said Kylo, trying to coax the boy into at least giving him a ‘goodbye’ or some other acknowledgement.  He gave no response though, leaving Kylo to sigh as he slowly shut him in and turned the lock. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading super quick from a café. Sorry for any mistakes!!

Kylo returned and was not sure what he expected to find, but he had not anticipated to find the boy sitting on the floor with his back to the fireplace.  He had a singed shoe in his hand, which was covered in smuts and cinders.  Kylo started, not having realized that in taking away the poker the boy might try to improvise one.  That left him at something of an impasse.  He could not leave something as potentially dangerous as a poker behind, but he could not allow the boy to keep trying to stoke the fire with a shoe, of all things.  Besides, what on earth was he supposed to wear on his feet now?  He had been lucky enough that there were large enough gowns lying around, but he doubted that he would be able to find a spare pair of shoes that might fit him. 

The boy did not look up when he entered.  His elbows were resting on his knees, his head hung against his chest and the blackened shoe swinging from one of his fingers by its buckle and strap.  The wraiths had brought him lunch, though Kylo was not sure if the boy had noticed yet.  He shut the door behind himself and cautiously called out, “Hello dearest, are you well?” 

The boy glanced up before returning to his place against the wall and bringing his legs together, smoothing the skirts all the way down to his ankles to make sure he was well covered.  He seemed a little bit wan in the face, which was bound to happen after a poor night’s rest and only eating a nibble of toast in the last twelve or so hours.  He had the wraiths bring something else this time, some cold meats and cheese with a cup of water.  Kylo was going to insist on the boy drinking the whole glass.  Humans seemed to need water almost, if not more than they needed food. 

Kylo approached him, crouching on the floor beside him, trying to see if the boy required more serious attention.  He was disheartened when the boy said softly, “I thought about throwing myself on the fire.  I heard that these dresses catch quickly.” 

Kylo reached out and touched his hand, trying to reassure him, “I’m very happy you didn’t.” 

“Why?  You don’t like to have your meals cooked?  How uncivilized,” the boy muttered bitterly. 

Kylo was not going to argue with him.  The boy was clearly starting to start something by saying that and Kylo refused to indulge him.  Instead he repeated, “I’m very glad you decided not to hurt yourself.” 

“Stop pretending you’re kind.  I know what you’re going to do to me,” said the boy, sounding more glum than vicious.  At least that meant his temper had simmered slightly, as opposed to boiling the way it had been the night before.  He seemed like less of a lost puppy and more like a jaded tomcat.  There was something almost feline about his bright eyes and slender limbs.  His disposition seemed more catlike as well, all salt and haughtiness.  He looked around the room and growled, “This is a cage.” 

“It doesn’t have to be,” said Kylo. 

“When can I leave then?” the boy shot back immediately. 

Kylo sighed slightly, “Would they take you back after you’ve spent the night here?  Where would you go?” 

The boy looked towards the intricately embroidered quilt and pretended to study the swirling leaves that the patterns were made of.  He held his hands together, but was no longer pressing his fingers.  Kylo took that as a good sign.  He sighed, “I had arranged, after I’d killed you, to travel with a group of Romani people.  I know them well enough from meeting them on the road so often.  I was thinking of going to France, possibly America after that.” 

“Where would you have gone in America?” asked Kylo, trying to keep him talking. 

“New York,” said the boy quietly, “There are all sorts of people there.  Immigrants arrive every day, I heard. It would have made me harder to track.” 

“I see,” said Kylo.  It was a decent getaway plan.  Nobody would suspect the Romani, who Kylo had never had any sort of trouble with, and if he recalled correctly, people from the towns and villages tended to avoid them.  It would have been very easy for the boy to slip away with one of their caravans.  Once he was out of the country, off the continent, the police and magistrates would certainly not have been able to find him.  Moving about in towns and cities might prove difficult, but if he stuck to sparsely populated areas with a group of travellers, he just might have been able to make it to France and beyond.  It was not a foolproof plan, but it was a very good one.  Kylo tried to continue, “What would you have done in New York?” 

“I don’t know…I have some skills.  I can read, I’m good with horses…” said the boy, shaking his head slightly before adding dejectedly, “I don’t know what I would have done, but I would have lived.” 

Kylo supposed for someone so young, who planned to live for many years, the idea of that time being cut short was a crushing one.  The others had been aware of their shortened mortality, but the boy seemed to be very acute to it.  He supposed the girls in the town had all grown up knowing that this was a fate that could very well befall them and that knowledge helped them resign themselves a little more easily.  They still struggled, but they had more time to adjust to the notion that they might very well die young.  The boy was twenty one.  That seemed to be the age when human males supposed they would live forever and conquer the world.  Perhaps he was aware of things like disease and accidents, but he might have been young and foolish enough to think that those fates were not to be his own. 

“So,” he began vindictively, “If this isn’t a cage, or a prison, or anything of the like, when can I leave?” 

Kylo tried not to lose his temper with him.  He was barely out of childhood, and he was angry.  He was going to be haughty.  Kylo supposed young men were bound to be that way.  He sighed, “You forget that you did attempt treason.  I gave you a choice and you took your preference.” 

“It was hardly a choice!” snapped the boy, “I can’t stand all of your petting and patronizing!  You’re my jailor!  My executioner!  You murdered people I knew!  Don’t think I’m going to forget any of that because you hold my hand or pat me on the head!” 

Kylo was taken aback by his outburst and sat, stunned, as the boy rose to his feet at retreated to the furthest corner of the room before he sat down again.  He was not sure how he was supposed to respond to that.  His nature was what it was.  He was the apex predator.  He could feed on animals, but to stay strong enough to keep potential threats away from his territory, he needed human blood.  In exchange for the blood of humans within his territory, he kept them safe from other vampires and creatures of the night.  It was a life every few years in exchange for security. 

The boy might have understood its necessity, but to him the offerings were acquaintances, people he knew and had likely cared for.  He used the term murder.  He might have considered himself an accomplice for being in the carriage thirteen years ago.  Kylo rose to his feet and saw the boy, curled up in his corner, hugging his knees to his chest.  Kylo moved towards the bed and sat on it, allowing himself to come a little closer without invading the boy’s space.  He spoke quietly, “The last girl…I called her Bell.” 

The boy stiffened and quivered before he spoke, “We called her that too…she liked bluebells…she used to embroider them into…” 

He was likely about to say ‘everything’.  Kylo recalled the girl’s habit well enough.  She was content to sit for hours in the room with sunlight stitching bluebells into any bit of fabric she could get her hands on.  Kylo continued softly, “She became sick.  I’m not sure how, but I sent for a doctor and did what I could for her.  We agreed that…it was the kindest way to end her suffering.” 

“And the rest?  Did they all just serendipitously become ill so you wouldn’t feel bad about killing them?  Nastasia?  Dasha?  Veronika?  Katya?  Sa…Sasha?” asked the boy, his voice cracking when he came to the last name. 

Kylo could not give an answer to that, none that the boy would approve of.  Bell had been the best companion out of all of them.  He supposed it was petty of him, not liking some as much as others, and as a result not being able to remember certain names or faces.  He had had so many humans over the centuries that he had forgotten some of their names until the boy mentioned them again.  They had been his acquaintances, perhaps his friends, and he must have been sorry to lose them. 

“I won’t forget,” he growled from his corner, “And I won’t forgive you.  I’m not going to forget what you’re planning on doing to me either.” 

Apologizing for his nature seemed a bit childish.  Was a bear supposed to apologize for eating fish?  Was a human supposed to be sorry for eating a pig?  Was a dog supposed to feel guilty for hunting rabbits?  It was hardly something he could beg forgiveness for, seeing as it was not something he could change about himself.  He was a vampire, he fed on humans, that was the natural, if unfortunate, order of things.  But just because he fed on them did not mean he wanted to be cruel with them.  If a human adopted a dog knowing in a short decade he would have to put the animal, old, sickly and suffering, out of its misery, they still brought the little creature into their lives, their families, and gave it every possible kindness. 

It was going to be a difficult thing for the boy to come to accept though.  That Kylo was just another creature, like him, who happened to prey on the weaker creatures he kept.  That unfortunate reality did not mean there could be no amicability between them.  Humans lovingly raised their livestock, often gave them names and had their favorites. 

“So you plan on hating me,” sighed Kylo. 

“I _do_ hate you,” the boy spat. 

Kylo nodded quietly.  He tried to remind him that the first few weeks were the worst, and had realized that the boy was lashing out from fear and anger, but the words still stung.  He wanted to keep the boy.  He had been soft and warm in his arms and looked so pretty.  He was also a man, and it had been so long since he had another man not just for sex, but for simple companionship.  But if he was going to insist on being spiteful then there could be no friendship between them.  Kylo knew he would have to wait at least a month to see any significant shift in the boy’s demeanour, but in the meantime every hateful little word he snarled was like a needle to the heart. 

“I don’t hate you,” said Kylo, trying to sound gentle, “I want you to be happy, but you need to understand that there are consequences for your actions.  You took that girl’s place-”

“Illya!” the boy snapped, “Her name was Illya!  You were going to kill her, at least bother to remember her name!” 

Kylo conceded, “You took Illya’s place to escape punishment for treason and to keep her safe.  This is the consequence of the choice you made.  It doesn’t have to be a heavy one.” 

“I’m going to die!” exclaimed Hux, his head snapping up as he stared at Kylo incredulously, “You’re going to fuck me and then you’re going to kill me!  How exactly could the penalty get any worse than that!?  If it weren’t for Illya being put in danger I’d have chosen the stocks and axe ten times over!”

Kylo sighed.  The boy was going to start spiraling again.  He looked into his eyes, which seemed sad and tired, emotions that suited their bluish shade.  Kylo simply repeated, “I don’t hate you.  I’m not doing any of this because I hate you.  It’s just circumstances being what they are, I can’t release you without taking someone in your place, and you clearly don’t want that.  You made your plans and picked up your weapon of your own accord, and this where your decisions landed you.”  Kylo paused, trying to find words to sympathize with him, even if he did not agree with them, “It isn’t fair, I understand that, but neither of us can change this.  I’m going to need blood, and living out your last days here is better than being publicly humiliated before your execution.” 

The boy said nothing and Kylo continued, moving a little closer, “This isn’t the life you wanted.  I understand.  And because I understand I’m trying to make this as painless for you as possible.  All I ask is that you understand I can’t allow you to be violent or unruly.  Because the longer it takes for you to understand your position, the longer I’m going to keep locking you up and limiting your privileges.  I don’t enjoy punishing you.” 

The boy’s eyes narrowed accusingly, his cool eyes veiled by fiery lashes as he scrunched his brow, “And I suppose you _hated_ ordering me to strip.” 

“I don’t want to hit you.  It forces me to become creative with punishments,” admitted Kylo, “I also needed to make sure you weren’t hiding anything in your skirts, again.” 

The boy kept his eyes narrowed, “And you wanted to see me naked.” 

Kylo felt he was sighing an awful lot lately.  He admitted, “You are very beautiful.  I wouldn’t mind seeing more of you, but that was hardly the point of punishing you that way.  I needed to make sure you hadn’t made yourself something to stab me with and hidden it in your clothes.  You also tried to assassinate me by dressing as a woman, now you’ll be dressed as a woman until you can be passive.  Punishments ought to fit the crime.

“Besides, it is part of your duty to provide pleasant company.  I’m willing to give you time to adjust to your position and surroundings, but I’m within my rights to watch you undress if it suits me,” explained Kylo. 

“What exactly are my ‘duties?’” asked the boy sharply. 

“Simply put, to be my companion.  To be agreeable and entertaining as often as you’re able.  And of course, if my territories are besieged, you will provide blood to ensure I’m strong enough to mount a defense,” explained Kylo, thankful that the boy was at least listening now, “But given your history, I’m going to watch you closely and put limitations on you that I normally wouldn’t.  When you prove you can be docile, you’ll find your situation much improved.” 

“So…like a pet…” said the boy glumly before muttering, “Worse than a pet…like a cow…” 

Kylo wondered what he could possibly do or say to make him feel better about his predicament.  He needed to be dealt with firmly, but seeing the boy so upset was awful.  He could not take back any of the restrictions he had given until the boy learned his place, but seeing him struggle not to cry and working through all of his frustration was heart-rending.  Kylo tried to be reassuring, “I’d keep you very well.  Once you learn you’ll want for nothing.  I’ll be very kind to you.” 

“But how can you even think that when you’re just going to kill me!?” snapped the boy disbelievingly, “I…how can you possibly think any of this is kind?” 

The conversation seemed to be going in circles.  It seemed he was not ready to accept, understand or be calm about anything.  Kylo decided it was best to change the subject.  The boy was just going to whip himself into another frenzy if this kept up. 

“Here, you need to eat something.  You need water too.  You’ll feel better if you eat,” offered Kylo, going to retrieve the tray from the table. 

He went back to the bed and held the tray in his lap.  He was careful to stay outside the boy’s reach, just in case he decided to lash out again.  It was no use if he accidentally provoked him.  Kylo held out a small triangle of cheese, hoping the boy would take it.  He had to be hungry by now.  He’d only had a nibble of toast.  He was closing in on what must have been a full day without a full meal.  While vampires could go a few days on one or two pints of blood and not feel faint, humans required a steady diet to stay alive. 

The boy looked at it disdainfully before turning his head.  Kylo frowned, regarding him sadly, “You need to eat, dear.” 

“Don’t call me that,” said the boy, “Or pet, or gem or darling or any of those things.” 

“But you do need to eat,” Kylo reminded him gently, leaning in a little closer, “Please?” 

The boy did nothing, so Kylo broke the already small piece of cheese in half before offering it out again, “Just a little.  Enough to keep you well.” 

“I’m not hungry,” said the boy. 

“In a few hours you’ll start to get shakes, headaches and stomach pains,” Kylo pointed out, “I know you don’t want to hurt yourself, or jeopardize Irene-”

“Illya!” snapped the boy, “You can’t even remember her name!?” 

“It’s been centuries…I can’t remember every name I hear,” Kylo tried to explain gently, “Very few people can remember everyone they’ve ever met or heard of.  Can you remember the name of every person you’ve ferried across the country?  That’s hardly the point though...please eat something.  If you don’t eat I can’t keep you.” 

“The lesser of two evils,” said the boy jadedly.  He looked down at the floor, “There’s…nothing I can do, is there?  I’m…I’m going to die…” 

“Don’t think about that now…It’s such a long way off.  Just think about making yourself comfortable,” said Kylo.  He wanted to assure the boy it wouldn’t hurt.  Kylo would do it quickly, when he was either sated from sex, or drowsy after making sure he’d had a pleasant final day.  Saying that last time had only made him upset.  Instead he moved closer and held the food out for him to take, “I know you don’t want to suffer so…just take a little.  Enough to keep the pains away.” 

As Kylo wondered if he was going to have to hand-feed him again, the boy reached out and took it, carefully, trying to make sure their hands didn’t touch.  He looked it over for a long time, considering it from every angle before nibbling at the corner.  He ate quietly, always looking away, barely grazing the cheese with his teeth.  Kylo wondered if the boy would let him sit next to him, perhaps touch his hair or stroke his cheek.  It would likely be some time before he would want anything more intimate than gentle holding and petting.  He didn’t want to make the poor thing cry again.

He took the other half of the cheese and held it out, “You like this?  I understand some humans don’t.  Some of them even get sick.” 

“It made Katya sick,” noted the boy quietly, “She was…she was a seamstress…she mended my clothes a lot…” 

Kylo tried to recall the girl in question.  Unless they got on extremely well or were irredeemably contemptible he had a hard time remembering them.  He supposed that at least a small part of the boy’s motivation had been revenge.  He remembered all the girls so clearly it seemed.  He must have grown up with them.  He had to have been about eight when Kylo had first seen him, and the girls were usually in their early twenties.  Kylo wondered how or if the boy managed to make a personal connection with each of them. 

He nibbled at the cheese and seemed about to cry again, but he held back his tears.  He was upset, but he was now at least taking steps to sustain himself.  Kylo watched him, reaching for some meat to try to pass him next.  He tried not to think about how pretty the boy was, how alluring he was when he looked away and how good his pale, living flesh had felt.  It felt somehow wrong to think about him that way when he was so helpless and melancholy.  When he was more himself, perhaps, but now it seemed inappropriate.  He felt guilty whenever the thought crossed his mind. 

“Just this, then a cup of water,” said Kylo, holding out a thin slice of cold meat, “If you want more you can have more, of course.  Is there something you enjoy eating?” 

The boy didn’t answer as he took the meat and ate it the same way he had the cheese.  Kylo tried to continue, “I want you to eat.  If having something you enjoy will help you eat, you can have it.” 

The boy shook his head slightly.  It was not much of a response, but it was something that was not dread, anger or a mournful recollection.  Kylo tried to talk to him.  Start a conversation that had nothing to do with the future or other things that couldn’t be helped, “Humans eat so many different things.  It all tastes like sand when I try to eat it.” 

Kylo handed him a cup of water.  He seemed to have worked out most of his physical aggression and was now left with residual salt.  All bark and no bite, which was for the best.  The last thing he needed was for the boy to start biting again.  He was trying to be patient, for both their sakes.  Hopefully the boy would relent soon and allow himself to be coddled a little.  It would do them both some good, Kylo thought.  The boy could have some comfort and Kylo could put his arms around him without frisking for weapons or feeling guilty. 

“Do you have a name?” asked Kylo. 

The boy took the cup of water first, as if he was afraid Kylo might take it back if he said something displeasing.  He muttered quickly, “Why should I tell you?  You’ll just forget.” 

Kylo frowned slightly and rose to his feet, “I have to lock you in…don’t go near the fire again.  There’s blankets if you get cold.  I’ll be back to give you your dinner.” 

“Please…leave me alone…you keep saying you’re trying to be kind but this is…” said the boy quietly. 

Kylo moved to the door and resisted another sigh.  He was trying to be kind, as much as he could afford to be given the circumstances.  He was not sure what more he could do or say without letting the human walk all over him.  Most others were far crueler with the humans they were sent, keeping them in cells until they were needed or discarded.  Kylo had always thought he was being kind to them, none of them had ever stated otherwise. 

“Try to rest,” instructed Kylo, “I’ll come for you in a few hours.  Perhaps you would like to wash as well?  I can bring some things for you to clean and groom yourself.  Would you like that?”

Kylo would have preferred to groom the boy himself, to brush out his red tresses, shave the stubble from his face and perhaps give him a bit of a scrub with a wash cloth, but the boy wasn’t ready for that.  He was far too distraught.  If Kylo offered now it would only upset him more.  He needed to be harsh with the boy, as it stood he was still dangerous and foolhardy, but Kylo did not want to hurt him.  He needed to press him enough to make him learn, but there was no need for him to be cruel about it.  For the time being the boy would be made to wear women’s clothing and dress himself in front of Kylo.  That was punishment enough. 

The boy said nothing, and continued to say nothing.  Kylo sighed, “Please?  I need you to answer the question.” 

“I don’t want anything from _you_ …” he nearly growled, spitting out the last word with spite. 

Kylo stiffened, unused to the venomous tone the boy was taking with him.  He tried to think of something to say in reply.  He could scold the boy, but he wasn’t in any sort of frame of mind to let a talking to sink in.  Kylo tried to remind himself that the boy was distraught and adjusting, but he hated how rude he was being.  He kept his lips pursed, trying not to bare his fangs on instinct in the face of his insolence. 

He waited by the door, hoping the boy might say something or make some motion to make amends.  Under normal circumstances Kylo would have scolded, possibly shouted.  Some humans needed to be kept on shorter leashes than others though.  Compared to the boy’s penchant for fighting and stabbing, being a little snide was a minor offense, and could be overlooked for the time being. 

Kylo wished he would say something more though.  A happy ‘goodbye’ was not likely to happen, but a little nod, a soft hum, anything would have been better than stillness and silence.  

Kylo sighed, dejected as he shut the door behind himself, locking it, and reminding himself one more time that the first few weeks were always the worst.  If he was firm and persistent the boy’s thoughts of death would lose their edge and he would warm to the vampire who kept him.  It was just going to take a little longer, be slightly more difficult, because he hadn’t undergone any sort of mental preparation for this.  Surely there was something Kylo could do to speed it along though.  He did not know the boy’s interests, aside from horses and vigilantism, or his favorite meals or anything of the sort.  Not yet.  But there had to be something he would like, something to take the frost out of his disposition without giving him any sort of notion that he was somehow in charge. 

He thought of the collection of soaps and clothing he had amassed.  Each human he kept had their own preferences which he tried to accommodate, resulting in quite a bit of clutter.  Perhaps he could have the boy look over the soaps and let him choose which scent he liked.  Perhaps if he had that little bit of a choice he might be a little happier.  He seemed to be upset by the idea of losing his freedom, but perhaps if Kylo could placate him with little choices his disposition would brighten slightly.  Perhaps he would bring several nightgowns as well and let the boy take his pick. 

There was also the matter that he was a boy.  Kylo was well equipped to accommodate a woman, but a man would have other needs.  He doubted the boy would want any of the materials for needlework, but there were several decks of cards that the boy could entertain himself with.  Eventually he would have to have clothing made for him, and in the meantime he would need more gowns tailored to his height and extra underclothes.  He would need his own colognes, shoes, stockings, and perhaps some ribbons to keep his hair tied back.  Kylo thought a pretty blue or green one might look nice. 

He made up his mind to collect all those things and bring them around at dinner.  The boy would be starving by then and would want to eat more than half a mouthful of cheese and a sliver of ham.  He would not be happy, but his hunger and loneliness would make him slightly more inclined to take food.  Perhaps the cold would get to him as well.  Kylo had not wanted to order him away from the fire, but when he mentioned throwing himself on it, Kylo knew he could not allow the boy anywhere near it until he was convinced the boy would not harm himself. 

Kylo went over his plan to himself.  He would sort through the things and have them brought for the boy to make his choices, give him a decent meal, and perhaps then he would be slightly more open to conversation.  He did not have to be happy or grateful, Kylo did not expect him to be, but he might be a little less snide.  If he continued though… 

He was beautiful, but beauty did not make an ideal companion.  Kylo was desperate to keep him, he was excited about the prospect of keeping a boy after so long, but if the boy in question was going to be miserable for the next two years it would hardly be worth it. 

“He’ll come around,” Kylo assured himself, long since becoming accustomed to speaking to himself when he was alone, he enjoyed the way his voice echoed in the empty halls.  The boy would come around.  He just needed a little more time. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from even more travels! I'm back home so I should have more time to work. Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos! And a HUGE MASSIVE EXTRA CHOCOLATEY THANK YOU to viella-art who drew some absolutely gorgeous art for the first two chapters! I meant to say thanks in the chapter three notes, but I only had a few minutes to upload :( 
> 
> Check out the art here!: http://viella-art.tumblr.com/post/149436840023/drawings-i-did-for-the-fic-life-after-death-and
> 
> Also it's the early 1800s so Kylo uses the term 'oriental' to refer to Asia. Just a heads up.

Kylo returned to find the boy perched on the bed, looking about wildly in the dark room.  He was distressed, but not the way he had been before.  His eyes were wide and tear-streaked, he hugged his knees to his chest tightly as he trembled.  Kylo furrowed his brow and went to him immediately, “What’s wrong?  Are you hurt?” 

“Hands…” the boy gasped, “I went to stoke the fire and…hands in the walls…they grabbed…th-they pushed me…” 

Kylo cocked his brow at that.  Had the boy not noticed the wraiths at all?  Thinking back, when they had brought and taken away food, the boy either had his eyes shut or he had been listless.  The only time he might have noticed was when they held him in place, but it had been dark, and he had been whipping himself into a frenzy.  He might have been too angry to notice.  However, not that he had, he was clearly frightened by them.  Kylo sat beside him, wrapping an arm around him to squeeze his shoulders reassuringly.

“Shh, it’s alright, you don’t need to be afraid of them, they’re my servants,” explained Kylo. 

“S-servants?” repeated the boy. 

“Yes.  They hear my thoughts and respond accordingly.  They won’t hurt you,” assured Kylo.  He rubbed the boy’s shoulder, “They’ll be your servants as well if you can learn to behave.” 

“Just keep them away,” whispered the boy fretfully. 

“It’s alright, just watch…put a fresh log in the fireplace and light it,” commanded Kylo. 

Several arms emerged from the shadows to fulfill their orders, carrying the materials they needed with them.  The boy clamped his hands over his mouth to stifle a sound that was caught between a gasp and a shout.  He pressed against Kylo, perhaps without meaning to as he shivered and watched the long, skinny hands setting a log on the glowing embers, trying to get it to catch fire.  Kylo patted him reassuringly, “I thought you would have noticed them.  What did you think was holding you when I caught you?” 

“M-magic…” the boy mumbled softly. 

The answer was absolutely precious.  Did humans really know so little about other creatures?  He had mistaken fairies for vampires earlier, so it was possible.  He felt sorry for giving the boy such a fright, but he was glad the boy was voluntarily pressing against him and not fighting Kylo wrapping his arm around him.  He pressed closer, trying to comfort the silly creature by nuzzling against him, “No, dear, we don’t use magic, we aren’t witches.” 

“I don’t want them near me,” said the boy fretfully. 

Kylo pulled him a little closer, savoring his warmth, “They are bound to the castle and to my service, I use them to help me…but if you like I’ll tell them to keep what distance they can.” 

The boy nodded slightly and Kylo petted his hair, “There’s a good boy, they won’t hurt you.” 

It took a few minutes for the boy to stop shivering, but he remained tucked against Kylo’s chest as he nervously watched the wraiths disappear into the darkness again.  Kylo shushed him and stroked his hair.  It was soft, if oily.  He was going to need a bath fairly soon, but the boy was not going to like having to take a bath with Kylo in the room with him.  There didn’t seem to be a way around it though.  If left alone the boy might hurt himself or foolishly try to find a way to hurt Kylo. 

There was no need to think about that now though.  As firelight and warmth slowly began to fill the room again the boy shivered less and seemed to become much calmer.  Eventually he became confident enough to push at Kylo’s chest lightly.  He stammered out awkwardly, “L-let me go…” 

“We discussed this,” said Kylo gently, “If I make an offer you may state your preference, but you haven’t earned the right to ask.  Especially when it sounds like you’re making a command.  That isn’t your place.” 

“Please,” said the boy more insistently, pushing a little harder. 

Kylo put a hand over the boy’s and tried to ignore his shining, fretful eyes and parted lips that seemed ready to start pleading.  He stayed as firm as he could, “No…” 

The boy looked like he might cry again, but Kylo knew it was the only way he would learn.  He stayed still, watching the boy for signs of disobedience.  He looked like he was going to make a protest before looking away.  In a minute or so he removed his hand.  Kylo stroked his hair a little more, “That’s it, good boy…Now, would you like me to remove my arm?” 

“Yes,” said the boy quietly. 

Kylo released him and moved away.  The boy kept his face downcast as Kylo spoke, “I’ll have some dinner brought.  I’m sure you’re very hungry by now.  I have some things for you when you finish.  I hope you’ll like them.” 

The wraiths reappeared to set a bundle of clothing by the head of the bed.  Hearing the noise the boy turned, and seeing the wraiths’ arms again he let out a horrified shriek and moved back, the dress skirts catching around his legs and making a quick escape impossible.  Kylo reached out to keep him from accidently falling off the bed and held him tightly as the boy covered his head with his hands and began panicking all over again.  It seemed he really hated the sight of the wraiths.  It was not odd, but most adjusted to them more quickly. 

Kylo shushed him again, trying to calm him once more as the wraiths made their retreat.  He whispered soft assurances that it was alright and nothing was going to hurt him.  He must have had no knowledge of creatures or forces beyond his town and work.  He had said he could read, and Kylo was sure he had some books that could help him learn.  Kylo stroked his hair and rubbed his back as he trembled, “I’ll try to keep them out of your sight.  I didn’t mean to frighten you.  Here, look at me for a moment.” 

Kylo tipped the boy’s chin up and looked at him as kindly as he could as the wraiths deposited his meal on the table, trying to hold his attention and keeping his eyes away from where the servants were moving about.  He stroked his cheeks as all the muscles in the boy’s face twitched under his fingertips.  Kylo brushed the red lashes around the boy’s sealed eyes and tried to console him, “It’s alright, they’re gone now.  You don’t have to be afraid.” 

The boy opened his eyes, but his trembling continued as Kylo continued to stroke his face.  Kylo smiled down at him, “There, see?  You’re alright.” 

The inviting smell of fresh food must have been wafting through the room, because the boy was starting to show obvious signs of being famished.  Kylo could see him swallowing back saliva and could feel the organs in his stomach, pressed against Kylo’s chest, faltering slightly.  He trembled, though that may have been from residual fear.  Kylo patted the top of his head, “Would you like to eat?” 

“I don’t…like being watched,” said the boy. 

Kylo cocked his head slightly, “I thought humans liked company when they ate.” 

“We do but…it’s not the same if you just sit there watching,” said the boy. 

Kylo stroked the red hair and worked his fingers at a tangle, “What would you have me do, dearest?  I can’t leave you alone to steal a knife while I’m not looking.” 

“I don’t know…” he replied quietly, “Maybe…read or, do something else…” 

“You have to promise not to take the knife or fork.  If you do I’ll have to stop you,” warned Kylo, “Do you understand?” 

He gave a slight nod and Kylo released him.  He pulled back hesitantly, watching the whole time as if Kylo would suddenly attack him.  The dress bunched and crinkled around him as he moved, once more clearly showing that he had no idea how to move about properly in a gown.  He slipped off the bed and stood, glancing at the table occasionally as he kept his eyes trained on Kylo.  The vampire chuckled slightly, “Go ahead.  Nobody else here can eat it.” 

The boy moved to the table and sat, deliberately willing himself to be slow.  Perhaps if Kylo had not been watching he would have ravenously devoured it.  Taking a quick sniff all he could detect was the boy’s stress and hunger as he did his best to restrain himself.  The way he tried to maintain his dignity despite his obvious hunger was incredibly endearing.  Kylo had never thought he would think pride and stubbornness sweet, but the boy was quickly proving him wrong.  He watched him for a moment before moving off the bed to the bookcase where he kept a few of his favorite volumes. 

He looked over the spines and selected one, a book of suggestive French lithographs.  He wondered what he might have done if the boy had thumbed through the books and discovered at least half of them had some pornographic content.  He was a man, so perhaps he might have understood, but he was also quite finicky, and quick to become upset.  He might have just as easily disapproved of them.  However, he very much doubted the boy spoke any French, and Kylo could easily turn the pages away from any illustrations if the boy tried to peek.  Still, it was odd that even given how angry he was, and the mess he had made in the pantry, he had not touched anything in the room.  Perhaps the wraiths had startled him into keeping his place on the bed.

Kylo settled himself on the foot of the bed and glanced over the words, not really registering them as the boy tried to eat slowly and quietly.  He was failing.  It was clear that he was starving, and yet he held back.  It was incredibly telling with regards to the boy’s pride.  The whole situation must have been humiliating to such a haughty creature.  No wonder he had been so stubborn and resistant to being subordinate to anyone. 

“Is it to your liking?” asked Kylo, keeping his eyes on the page. 

The boy sounded like he nearly choked before muttering a quick, “Yes.” 

“Would you like more?” asked Kylo. 

The boy hesitated for a moment so Kylo added, “You can have more if you need it.  I’m not going to let you starve.” 

“I shouldn’t, I’ll make myself sick,” said the boy quietly. 

“Do you get sick often?” asked Kylo.  The boy seemed to have a frail build.  It was not such a stretch of imagination to think he might easily become sick as well. 

“I’m used to skipping meals.  If I eat too much after not eating for a long time, I get sick,” he explained even more quietly. 

Kylo hummed quietly.  The boy was a coach driver, so that made sense.  On long journeys, especially ones that were hasty, he may not have had time to eat.  He had not made mention of a parent, wife or sibling who might have prepared a meal for him to take with him.  Did the boy live alone?  He had not spoken of any family, and surely if any of the girls Kylo had taken were relations he would have mentioned it by now.  He tried to think of what sort of life a coach driver must live.  He likely saw many places, but likely on someone else’s schedule with little free time to explore.  It was a baser profession, and potentially dangerous due to highwaymen and wolves, but it was still respectable work.  He was probably a welcome part of his community, hardly ostracised by any means, though he was likely away fairly frequently thus not as involved as he might have been in a more stationary profession. 

It made him think though, what would a coach driver like?  With most of the women, if they had a profession at all, they had professions that involved child rearing or home making.  The boy was involved in something else entirely.  His work involved long days on the road or caring for horses.  He might not have had an interest in training himself to become accomplished in gentlemanly pursuits.  What use could he possibly have for them?  While women were actively encouraged to become accomplished in arts as a show of status, men, especially single, proud, somewhat unruly men who spent most of their time with horses may not have been subjected to such pressures. 

“When you finish come here.  I brought some things for you to look at,” said Kylo, “The wraiths will come for the dishes when you’re done, so-”

The boy practically bolted to the bed at the mention of wraiths, causing Kylo to start slightly.  None of the humans he had kept enjoyed being in the company of wraiths, but the boy was the first to be so completely terrified by them.  Just them mention of them was enough to make him dash across a room.  Kylo looked over at him with some surprise before wiping some sauce from the corner of the boy’s mouth.  He shrank back slightly, but his fear of wraiths kept him far from the walls.  Kylo supposed, between vampires and wraiths, vampires might have been a more comforting presence, resembling humans in a way wraiths never could. 

“Well…that’s more like it,” said Kylo with some surprise, closing the book and tossing it aside.  He gestured at the head of the bed, “I’ve brought some clothing for you to look at.  All dresses you’ll find, I hope you can appreciate why that is by now.  But I thought you might like to choose a nightgown for yourself and something to wear tomorrow.” 

The boy glanced at the head of the bed at all the white, lacy nightgowns and frowned at the sight of them.  Kylo reached for one and held it up for the boy to examine, “I think this would be very flattering.” 

“I can see right through it,” said the boy, wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

“They do tend to be a little sheer,” admitted Kylo, “You’re free to choose whichever one makes you the most comfortable.  I’m sure there’s a thicker one if you prefer that.” 

“I do prefer that,” said the boy, whose disdain and pride seemed to have overridden his fear for the moment.  He rose and went to the head of the bed, examining the nightgowns before exclaiming, “I can see through _all_ of them!” 

Kylo shrugged lightly, “You’ll be under blankets for the most part.” 

The boy narrowed his eyes slightly, the firelight flickering in his blue-green irises beautifully as he growled out, “Punishment or no, you can’t deny that this is completely perverted.” 

“I don’t have anything else that would fit you,” explained Kylo.  He shrugged lightly, pretending to be aloof, “Of course, you could always sleep naked.  I wouldn’t mind.  It’s better for transferring heat.” 

The boy made a sort of hissing noise before he turned back to the nightgowns, not really caring about the lace work and looking only at which fabrics were the least translucent.  He settled on one, holding it up and looking down at it ruefully.  Kylo hummed his approval as he looked it over, “It’s very fetching.  I think you’ll look quite nice in them.” 

The boy scowled and tossed the nightgown on the bed.  Kylo moved to the opposite side, sifting through the dresses and nightgowns before he found soaps and some brushes and combs, “You’re going to need to wash, but…please understand I can’t leave you with anything you might use to hurt me or yourself.” 

The boy crossed his arms and watched Kylo apprehensively, “So you want to watch me bathe too.” 

“If I gave you a basin filled with water to wash with you could smash it and use the shards as weapons,” Kylo pointed out, “And if I gave you a metal pot or pan you could swing it like a club.  It’s in both our best interests if I keep an eye on you for a little longer.” 

Scowling, the boy looked away as Kylo tried to placate him, “You can scrub yourself, turn your back, use your clothes to hide yourself, but I can’t leave you alone to wash.” 

“And this gives you absolutely no pleasure…” the boy growled. 

“Whether it does or doesn’t won’t change anything.  You _need_ to be watched,” said Kylo firmly.  He looked Hux over, “And besides, you’re here at my pleasure, not your own.  If I want to look at you, that’s my right.” 

“You said this was a bit like being a bride.  I don’t think any respectable man would treat his bride like this,” the boy argued. 

“And no respectable bride would try to murder her husband after taking her vow, yet here we are,” countered Kylo.  He leaned over the bed and tossed a brush over to the boy’s side, “You can use that to get rid of the tangles.  I have some ribbons if you like to keep it braided or away from your face.” 

“And what’s all the soap for?” asked the boy cautiously. 

“I have a lot, there are many different scents.  You can choose the ones you like best,” explained Kylo.  He prodded one, “I think this one would smell good on you.  It’s scented with a flower from the orient.  Yang-lang, if I recall correctly.” 

“Is there anything…plain?” asked the boy. 

He might have intended to ask, ‘are there any for men?’ and thought better of it.  Kylo shook his head slightly.  He thought, despite most of them being floral, that the soaps smelled just as nice on men as they did on women.  However, he made note of the boy’s preference.  It might make a good reward for the boy if he decided to be good.  The human looked them over, but seemed hesitant to touch anything. 

“You should smell them.  You can have the ones you like,” said Kylo. 

The boy glared over at him, “You can’t buy me with presents.” 

“I’m not trying to,” said Kylo.  The silly boy still had not seemed to realize that for all intents and purposes, Kylo owned him.  Circumstances led the boy to volunteer himself as Blood Tax, after all.  It was worrying that he still thought he had a chance of running off in spite of that.  Kylo could not recall if other boys he kept were ever this difficult to acclimatize. 

“You’d need more than soap, anyways,” the boy quipped, picking up a bar and turning it over.  He sighed, “I don’t know what any of these are.” 

“You came with just the clothes on your back, and even those were borrowed.  I thought you might like something to call your own,” said Kylo. 

“Can’t you understand?” said the boy.  He was quiet, but he seemed to be frustrated as he said with no small amount of exasperation, “You killed my friends.  You’re going to kill me.  I don’t want anything from you.  I know I have to stay but…please, stop pretending to be nice.” 

Pretending?  Kylo leaned over, trying to keep his expression soft, “I’m not pretending.  I do hope someday you’ll come to enjoy my company.  I want to enjoy yours.  You’re lovely, and you’re more interesting than most…”  He sighed slightly, “If you don’t want anything I suppose I can choose for you.  But, if ever you like, you can pick one for yourself.  Perhaps you’d like to select a gown?  You need to wear something.  I thought you would like being allowed to choose something.  Was I wrong?” 

The boy looked away, “Please understand…I don’t like any of this.  I know I have to stay, that I have to…to die…and for Illya’s sake I won’t back out, but…I don’t like this.  This isn’t what I wanted.  If it was all personal preference with no consequence, I never would have chosen this.  I’d prefer if you locked me up and treated me like a prisoner.  It’s what I am so…I’d prefer it if you were transparent with me.” 

Kylo furrowed his brows.  The boy was not exactly free to come and go as he pleased, but he was no prisoner.  When he calmed down, when he learned the rules and what behaviour was acceptable, he could have anything he could have wanted.  This may not have been freedom, but Kylo was not running a gaol.  He watched the boy thumb at the fabric of the nightgown.  He did not seem to understand that this change of pace did not have to be such a sad thing. 

Time.  He just needed more time.  He was starting to accept that he had to stay, so it would just take a little longer for him to accept Kylo’s kindnesses.  He considered making him.  Having him choose meals, clothing and soaps, otherwise he would not get them at all, but refrained.  That was too harsh.  The boy did not seem to be attempting to be rude, he was simply having a hard time adjusting.  There was nothing aggressive about his tone or stance.  His head was hung and his eyes were trained on the dresses and nightgowns.  He was just upset.  It was no good punishing him for being emotional.  If he turned violent that was one matter, but if it was just nerves and tears there was no sense in disciplining him for having feelings. 

“I’ll choose some for you then.  I hope you’ll like them,” said Kylo.  The boy made no response so the vampire continued, “I’m going to have the wraiths take the others away.  If you don’t want to look, you can stand by the fi-”

The boy practically leapt off the bed to stand facing the fireplace.  It seemed if Kylo was ever desperate to make him move, he would simply have to tell the boy that he was summoning the wraiths to perform some chore or another.  The silent servant’s pulled the extra clothes and soaps back into the shadows to put them away.  Kylo took a moment to watch the boy by the fire.  Waiting for humans to adjust was always terrible.  He wanted nothing more than to gather the boy up in his arms, cradle him, stroke his hair and kiss his pretty lips, but he was not ready for that.  The boy would hate it.  He said he hated Kylo too.  Frowning at that memory Kylo hoped the boy would see how ridiculous he was being.  By denying the situation he was in and insisting on being spiteful and fussy he did himself more harm than good. 

Perhaps he would not mind being held though.  Nothing too forward, just an embrace from behind.  No groping, frisking or looking for hidden weapons this time.  Though, as Kylo recalled, the boy had been excited by being held and touched that way.  It made Kylo hopeful that he would slowly become a bit more receptive to the idea of being caressed that way. 

He moved quietly behind the human and slowly, carefully, trying to give him plenty of time to move away if he wanted to, Kylo settled his hands on either side of the boy’s waist.  The boy stiffened and his breathing quickened, but otherwise he did not move.  Kylo slowly began to touch him more firmly, giving him a chance to evade him before wrapping his arms around him and settling against the warm crook of the boy’s neck.  Inhaling through his nose, Kylo caught the faintly lingering scents of horses, stables and dust from the road.  He closed his eyes as he held the human tightly against his chest, “Do you know why vampires love to have humans like this?” 

“No…” replied the boy softly. 

“You’re warm,” said Kylo quietly, listening to the thrum of blood pumping through the boy’s veins, spreading heat and life through his body.  He was slight, but incredibly warm, much more so than most of the girls he had kept before.  He whispered to the boy, “I can’t warm myself the way you do.  Fire is all well and good when warmth is wanted, but it can be too intense.” 

“So, it’s true then.  You’re…” said the boy hesitantly.  He lowered his voice slight, “…you’re really dead?” 

“I suppose so, after a fashion,” replied Kylo.  He nuzzled against the boy’s shoulder and neck before asking, “May I kiss you?” 

“No,” said the boy quickly, settling his hands over Kylo’s and gingerly pushing at them. 

Kylo inhaled sharply through his nose.  The boy was getting excited again, but he was denying himself the pleasure his body wanted him to take.  There could have been any number of reasons for that, not least of which was the boy’s declaration of hatred for him.  No matter what the case though, it seemed he liked being held like this, and if he had a partner he was fond of he might have enjoyed being kissed like this as well. 

Kylo gave him a fond squeeze instead before instructing, “Dress yourself and come to bed then.” 

The boy started slightly, “Bed…with you?” 

“Of course.  It’s part of why you’re here.  A pan full of coals suffices, but humans are more ideal for warming a bed,” explained Kylo.  When he felt the boy’s pulse quicken he tried to explain, “I won’t force myself on you, I only want to lie next to you.” 

“So I’m a literal bed warmer,” said the boy sourly. 

“And a very pretty one at that,” Kylo teased slightly before gently amending, “No, no, you’re much more than a bed warmer.  We’re going to live together for many years, I hope.  I do want for us to at least be cordial.” 

“I suppose that’s why you’re about to watch me change clothing,” muttered the boy dryly. 

His penchant for sarcasm was a touch grating, but perhaps it could become endearing.  If he could cultivate and temper it into a more conversational wit it would be much more becoming.  Kylo let go and smoothed the boy’s hair down, “If you didn’t want to be punished you shouldn’t have cross-dressed and pulled a gun on me.  Go on, get dressed.” 

Kylo moved back and immediately missed the boy’s warmth.  Unable to retain it, the heat fled fairly quickly.  He moved to his wardrobe and wondered briefly why the boy had not opened it and rifled through his clothes.  Perhaps he understood that trying to change would earn him additional penalties, or perhaps he held some superstition about taking things that belonged to vampires.  Or perhaps it was the fact that nothing of Kylo’s would have fit him properly.  Everything would have been an inch or two too short and several inches too wide.  He would have drowned in one of Kylo’s dress shirts. 

He changed his clothes quickly and almost immediately heard the boy stop stirring.  He must not have been expecting Kylo to dress with him.  He looked over his shoulder and saw the boy bashfully staring at the ground.  This could not have been his first time seeing another naked man.  The suddenness of it must have been what shocked him.  He grinned slightly as he said, “Of course I change here too, darling, it’s my chamber after all.  If you don’t dress quickly I’ll finish first and have nothing to do but watch you.” 

That seemed to get him moving quicker.  Kylo changed into his nightshirt and turned in time to see the boy struggling with a button at the nape of his neck.  Kylo bit back a laugh and moved forward, causing the boy to look up and call out, “I don’t need your help, I can do this myself.” 

“Of course you can,” said Kylo, sitting on the bed to watch the pretty human struggle with his clothes.  The nightgown he had selected was the most opaque of the bunch, but white linens always tended to be just a little sheer.  In the firelight and with his enhanced vision Kylo got a decent view of the boy’s slender form as he reached his arms up and behind him to try to get the final button through its loop.  His legs were very thin, though Kylo supposed he ought to have expected that given how slim the rest of him was.  The gown left little of the boy's frame to the imagination.  He was slim and sinewy, once more reminding Kylo of a little cat, hopefully one who loved to be stroked and would be eager to mewl for him.  He offered, “If you wanted help I would gladly give it to you.” 

“I’ve almost got it,” said the boy stubbornly. 

With his chest all but exposed when it was pushed out like that, Kylo had to fight back the urge to approach the boy and start petting him again.  Before he had been too focused on goading the boy into attacking and searching for weapons to get much enjoyment out of touching him.  He remembered registering his softness and his warmth though. 

“There,” declared the boy, shaking out his arms.  With a slightly haughty look he added, “I told you so.” 

“So you did,” said Kylo, trying not to laugh at how proud he seemed with the simple accomplishment of fastening a button by himself.  He patted the bed, “Now come here.  Let me look.” 

The boy’s eyes widened slightly at that.  Kylo remained firm and held his hand out and beckoned him to come closer.  The boy tried protesting, “But…you did that before…” 

“And I want to do it again.  I gave you an order and you will obey it,” said Kylo firmly.  He closed and opened the fingers on his outstretched hand, signaling for the boy to come forward, “Be good and come here.” 

The boy approached slowly, cautiously.  Kylo had seen a squirrel do the same thing when a child had been offering it food.  It would come forward, nervous, but drawn in by the little treat, always staying just out of reach.  That would not do though.  The whole point of asking the boy to come forward was so that he would be within his grasp.  As he inched in closer Kylo patted his own thigh, “Sit.” 

“Excuse me?” demanded the boy, sounding offended. 

“Sit,” insisted Kylo, “Sit on my lap and let me look at you.” 

“No,” said the boy, “That’s completely-”

“Within my right to ask,” said Kylo, “We’ve been having a fairly pleasant evening so far, don’t ruin it with that temper of yours.  Be good and sit.” 

The boy was hesitant.  Kylo glanced over the little human’s shoulder, “Stand there if you like, but I’m going to have a wraith come and stoke the-”

The boy sat on his lap, using it as a vantage point to turn and watch around the room.  Kylo grinned to himself and settled a hand around the boy’s slim hips.  He had managed to check over a few things before, but in addition to wanting to pet and dote on his little human, he wanted to ensure he was in good health.  Bell had always seemed so healthy, then, very much without warning, there was blood in her lungs.  She would insist she was fine, coughing up the little droplets, that with rest and air and sunlight she would be alright…To make sure the same wouldn't happen to the boy Kylo wanted to listen to his breathing. 

“Good boy.  Now, come here and lie on the bed,” said Kylo, “Lie however you like, all you have to do is lie still and sleep.” 

“You first,” said the boy. 

Kylo arched his brow at that.  What did the boy expect to gain from that?  Certainly not leverage.  A human, even a strong one, could not win a bout with a vampire unarmed.  No matter what the boy had planned, it would not work.  There was nothing in this room that could do Kylo any harm and the boy could not hope to overpower him.  He decided to humour the boy and moved to his usual side, settling under the blankets. 

The boy observed this and looked over the bed before sitting on the opposite side and trying to lie as far from Kylo as he possibly could.  That must have been his plan.  Kylo chided him softly, “No, that’s too far, come closer.” 

The boy shuffled a little closer.  Kylo closed the distance between them and lay flush against his back for a moment, just to listen, "Shh...that's it, that's a good boy."  He paused for a few moments before pulling back and settling more comfortably against his human.  His breathing sounded clear, hopefully he would be alright.  There was always a new disease ready to kill scores of humans every few centuries.  Kylo had seen various plagues and fevers, consumption was just the next in a long line of illnesses.  He ran a hand over the boy's side, eliciting a gasp and causing him to tense up, "It's alright darling." 

“Don’t call me that,” said the boy adamantly. 

“Then tell me your name,” countered Kylo, moving in a little closer. 

The boy let out a light huff from his nose before turning away.  Kylo sighed, “If you don’t tell me your name, I’ll have to give you one, and I promise you’ll hate it.” 

The boy said nothing, so Kylo mumbled to himself, “Ginger’s too obvious…Could call you Feisty, with the way you act…I do want it to be something to do with red though.  Hm…I could call you Holly, but that’s a little too festive…Sunrose…Iris…Azalea…Honey Bush…”  Kylo grinned to himself and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, “Honey Bush.  Oh, I like that one.  I do have to call you something.  Honey Bush it is.” 

He felt the boy stiffen before looking over his shoulder to glare at the vampire.  Kylo regarded him smugly, “Hm?  Don’t you like it, Honey Bush?  Doesn’t it suit you darling?  My sweet little Honey Bush?” 

“Armitage.” 

Kylo started at that as the boy turned onto his other side to face him and glared, “My name is Armitage.  Now go to sleep.” 

Kylo cocked his brow slightly, “Armitage is a French name…” 

“It is, isn’t it?” said Armitage noncommittally as he settled against the pillow. 

Kylo settled his face across his arm beside to look Armitage over as he seemed to have some sort of staring match with the pillow.  He gave the boy a scrutinizing glance, “We’re very near Russia…how did you come to possess a French name?” 

“It was given by a Frenchman I suppose,” replied the boy with a slight shrug. 

That seemed to be the only answer he would get, but Kylo could only imagine the rest.  A troupe of Napoleon’s men had passed through a couple decades or so ago.  It was not hard to imagine one of them must be the boy’s father.  Kylo knew none of the soldiers had stayed, so he could not have been born by the soldier’s own wife.  Surely they would have kept their child.  It was more likely he was a bastard.  The man might not have even known he had left a son behind.  So the boy was an unwanted, bastard son of a Frenchman.  That seemed the most logical conclusion. 

“Pretty and exotic…” mused Kylo, reaching over to touch one of the bright locks of hair, “If I’d known about you I’d have requested they send you to me years ago.  What a gem you turned out to be.” 

“As if my hair wasn’t enough fuel for your fetishes,” mumbled Armitage, turning onto his other side, “Wonderful.” 

Moving closer, Kylo pressed himself to Armitage’s back, taking in his warmth.  He cautiously placed a hand on the boy’s side, feeling him cringe slightly, but not pulling away.  The longer he lay beside him, the more he trembled.  Kylo sniffed the air and took in an overwhelming amount of apprehension.  Furrowing his brow he shushed the boy quietly, “Shh…it’s alright.  I’ll only lie beside you, Armitage, nothing else…” 

Kylo tried stroking his side to calm him down.  He kept his movements slow and rhythmic, as comforting as he could be as he hushed him softly, telling him what a good boy he was being.  Armitage kept his body stiff and ridged for a long time before he finally started to relax.  Kylo kept soothing and shushing him until he felt the boy’s lithe form become limp under his touch.  When that happened he slowed, careful in case the sudden loss of contact and movement woke him.  Kylo only stopped when he was confident that Armitage had fallen deeply asleep.  He had probably been tired.  A night in the pantry could not have made for a good night’s rest at all.  Kylo expected had their positions been reversed, he would have fallen asleep as soon as his head touched a soft pillow. 

He listened to the human’s heart beat steadily and his slow, even breathing.  Cautiously he wrapped a hand around Armitage’s chest and pressed against his neck.  He wanted to kiss him, and even though he was not hungry at the moment he felt the urge to nip at his neck.  He had such a long, pale throat, it seemed almost perfect for nibbling.  Nowhere near his arteries or any of the big veins, just enough get a small taste of him.  A vampire’s bite did not have to be fatal, and though he was obliged, bound, to take a human every few years, he would have been just as happy to keep a young one for several decades. 

The system had been in place for a little less than a thousand years though, and it worked.  Humans, who lived in packs, were more likely to be subservient when their own were threatened.  Taking one of them every few years was a necessary show of power, a sign of what could be done to all of them if they fell out of line.  It was not without benefits to both sides though.  The humans under a vampire’s lordship were protected from other creatures, and vampires required human blood to stay at their best physical condition to defend them.  The relationship was both symbolic and symbiotic.  It worked, and yet Kylo wished he could keep the humans who were sent to him just a little longer.  It always seemed like he barely got to know them before he was obligated by custom to take a new one.  He managed to argue to keep a few of them, though he had not always been successful. 

He looked down at Armitage.  He was very lovely, but he did not want to be kissed, he was terrified of wraiths, and he had declared his hatred.  Kylo knew that he was already very attracted to his new human though.  The novelty of having a man again, his enchanting red hair, his exotic heritage and physical beauty somehow managed to trump how rude, crass and hostile he was.  If Armitage came to like him Kylo knew he would fall in love with him.  This had happened enough times for Kylo to figure out the rhythms and patterns of his feelings.  And yet, his spiteful announcement that he hated Kylo still rang in his ears.  There was a possibility that Armitage might not come to like him at all. 

There was still time though.  It would be a month at least before anything could be reasonably predicted.  The boy was still very emotional, still shocked, and his new home would need time to grow on him.  Kylo pressed him close, feeling his heart beating under his hand.  He sighed.  He desperately wanted a taste, just a drop of blood from a pinprick would be enough.  He was sure Armitage had a very smooth taste, sweet and savory. 

Kylo willed himself to stop thinking about that.  He would just make himself hungry at this rate.  He could have a rabbit or sheep in the morning if he needed something, but for now he was comfortable and did not want to get out of bed, and Armitage was in no state to have the finer points of vampiric feeding explained to him.  If the boy panicked and struggled there was a risk Kylo might bite too deeply and the boy’s passionate state would cause him to bleed uncontrollably.  Usually if he got hungry during the night and didn’t want to move he took up a book of lithographs until sexual hunger drowned out his appetite.  He could not exactly do that with the human lying next to him though.  If Armitage woke up and found Kylo aroused it would take ages to calm him and explain the situation.  Besides, it was getting to a point where his body was so used to becoming aroused when he felt hunger that he was beginning to have trouble dissociating sex from feeding. 

He moved his hand down to Armitage’s stomach so his heartbeat would be less pronounced.  He was very lithe and smooth.  He had very little muscle, but what the small amount he did possess was very nicely toned.  Kylo liked how soft women tended to be, but he had missed the way a man’s body felt under his hands.  He couldn’t resist moving his hand slightly, admiring the smoothness of the boy beside him.  Kylo sighed, knowing he had to stop in case the boy woke up.  The first few weeks were the worst.  If he was lucky though, the boy would come around.  Depending on Armitage’s own proclivities and rhythm, he might even request it. 

He must have drifted off as he considered those thoughts.  In what felt like a few minutes the fire had died and it suddenly felt very cold.  Feeling beside him, Kylo could not feel anything next to him, and the bed was cold. 

Kylo bolted up, realizing that Armitage was gone, and must have been gone for some time.  He checked the key around his neck and was grateful to find it still dangling from its cord.  The boy hadn’t gone off exploring it seemed.  Where could he have gone?  Even if he slipped out of the room there was nowhere he could have gone.  The wraiths would have prevented him from leaving the castle. 

He turned to the shadows and hissed sharply, “Find him.  Bring him back.” 

The shadows in the walls stayed put for a moment before one of them stretched forward towards the dying coals.  Kylo looked where it was pointing, and seeing nothing got out of bed. 

He found Armitage lying on the floor at the foot of the bed in front of the fireplace.  He sighed with relief, thankful that the boy had not gone far or done anything stupid.  At this rate though Kylo was going to have to keep doors locked while they slept to make sure Armitage did not go wandering off.  The wraiths moved in long shadows across the floor before settling themselves next to the boy, beginning to take hold of him gently, obeying their order to bring him back to their master’s bed. 

“It’s alright, I’d rather do it myself,” said Kylo quietly, moving beside his human, “You’re absolutely determined to be naughty, aren’t you?  Such a troublesome thing…” 

It was shockingly easy to lift him.  The boy was incredibly light.  Kylo expected that even if he was not a vampire he would be able to pick the boy up with little difficulty.  He took a moment just to marvel at the little form, dressed all in white and sleeping peacefully in his arms.  Kylo wanted to kiss him very badly, just a peck on his cheek, but decided it would not have been a good idea and put him back to bed instead.  He laid him out carefully and this proved to be nearly as bad of an idea.  Seeing him lying on his bed in such a thin garment was giving Kylo stirrings.  He scowled slightly and tried to will the urge to clamber on top of him away.  He pulled the duvet over top of him and tucked him in. 

“Positively infuriating,” Kylo muttered to himself, walking to the other side of the bed to settle in.  If he moved too close he would just get hungry again, or aroused, but he wanted the warmth. 

He could press his back against him.  Kylo decided that was best.  If he faced Armitage he would just want to nip his delicate neck and kiss his dainty lips, and that would not help either of them in the long run.  He settled his back against the human and sighed.  He would have to give him a talking to in the morning.  No naughty humans getting out of bed without good reason when they were expected to stay.  Kylo had wanted to avoid physical punishments, but that little bit of mischief might have earned Armitage a few swats.  Not hard, just enough that he would learn sneaking out of bed to sleep on the floor was not good behaviour. 

“Very naughty boy indeed…” Kylo muttered to himself as he drifted off again. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets kinda real in this chapter. Kylo needs to learn to handle his human with a little more care and delicacy than most...
> 
> And on another-nother note WE HAVE MORE FANART! Viella-art did some more drawings that you can check out here: http://viella-art.tumblr.com/post/149945516428/some-more-art-for-anorlosts-beautiful

“That’s a joke, isn’t it?” asked Armitage shakily. 

Kylo stared down at him and watched him gather the duvet up over his chest as he sat up, trying to adequately cover what the thin nightgown could not.  He tried to look at the boy sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest, “What did I tell you to do last night?” 

The boy furrowed his brows.  He seemed to be searching for which part exactly had earned him his punishment.  Kylo explained it for him, “You were to lie still and warm the bed, but you got up in the middle of the night to lie on the floor instead.  If you needed to use the bedpan or needed to get yourself a drink that would be one thing, but it seems you did it for no good reason.  Care to explain why?” 

Armitage glared back, “Because I don’t want to sleep with you, obviously.” 

Kylo sighed through his nose, “You have to learn to do as you’re told.  In this house, naughty humans who don’t behave themselves get punished.  Do you understand?” 

The boy looked away sourly, though obviously unnerved.  He probably had not been given swats since he was a child.  More of a child than he was, at any rate.  Kylo sat on the bed and patted his own leg, “Come here, over my knee.” 

Armitage looked him over before turning away again.  Kylo tapped his finger against the duvet impatiently, “You’re going to be given a spanking.  I can do it, or the wraiths can do it.  Your choice.” 

That got his attention.  Armitage glanced over fretfully, “You…you wouldn’t…” 

“If you’re not going to be good and let me do it, I’ll have my servants do it for me,” said the vampire casually, “Now will you come or shall I have them chase you?” 

The boy screwed his face in displeasure and sat for a moment, weighing his options.  He sighed as he slipped from under the duvet and stood in the middle of what, for him, must have been a dark room.  He stared down at Kylo, who patted his leg again and waited for Armitage to bend over top of his lap.  The boy edged closer, but seemed unwilling to actually get on his knees to get it over with.  Having enough of his hesitance, Kylo seized him by the front of the nightgown and pulled him down.  Armitage let out a grunt and gripped Kylo’s legs, scrambling at first to push himself back up.  A hand on his back put a stop to that, with the vampire’s strength enough to keep him pinned in place.  Once he got a feeling for how useless his struggling was, he eventually stilled. 

Cautiously, Kylo pulled his hand away and the boy stayed in place.  He petted his hair gently as a reward, “Hold still now.  Be good and we won’t have to do this again.” 

The boy’s breath hitched as Kylo hiked up the nightgown, “Wh-what are you doing!?” 

“Just getting this out of the way.  Hold still,” grumbled Kylo.  The boy made to bolt up again so Kylo held him down.  The vampire growled warningly, “Don’t…” 

Armitage’s breath quickened and Kylo could feel his cheeks radiating heat as his shame made itself visible.  He waited for the boy to still himself again before Kylo released him.  Not in any sort of mood to be playful he raised his hand and gave the boy a firm swat on his bare backside.  Nothing too painful.  Nothing that would leave marks or welts, just enough to serve as a warning.  He let out a little gasp and grasped Kylo’s leg.  The vampire called out, “That’s one.” 

He brought his hand down for a second swat and felt Armitage go tense and shiver against him.  He let out a slight whimper, which Kylo thought was exaggerating a great deal as he announced, “Two.” 

He was about to go in for the third and final swat when he accidentally caught the scent of what was happening.  Having breathed in to speak he detected the slightest hints of arousal in the air.  Kylo stared down at the boy incredulously.  He quietly sniffed the air, trying to figure out what to do with this newfound information.  The boy liked this, clearly, but Kylo also sensed fear and confusion.  He must not have known the punishment would have this effect on him.  Kylo grinned slightly to himself.  He was only going to give him three swats, but five would not be overdoing it…

“Three,” said Kylo, bringing his hand down again and watching the boy shiver.  He instructed his naughty pet, “Call out the last two.” 

Kylo slapped him again and Armitage shakily muttered, “…f-four…” 

“They don’t count unless I can hear you,” said Kylo, bringing his hand down again. 

“Four!” Armitage squeaked. 

“That’s better,” said Kylo, trying not to enjoy his final swat too much. 

“F-Five,” said Armitage. 

“There, that wasn’t so bad,” said Kylo, pulling the nightgown back down over his legs, “Now what have we learned?” 

Armitage stood and pulled away immediately, fleeing to the chair where he had taken his meal the night before.  He was red faced, angry and ashamed, refusing to look at Kylo.  It seemed he had invoked the little creature’s disdain again.  Kylo sighed, “You need to _learn_.” 

“That was…completely humiliating…” seethed the boy. 

“And it will continue to be humiliating until you can follow instructions,” said Kylo, becoming exasperated, “I don’t like being this way with you but I’m not going to let you think you’re in charge around here.  While you live here you need to do as you’re told.” 

He looked ready to cry again.  Kylo furrowed his brows, he had not meant to make him cry.  He didn’t think a light spanking would upset him so much.  Kylo sighed, “I’ll give you another chance tonight.  If you behave yourself I’ll take you to the study and you can choose something to read.” 

Armitage looked more confused than angry.  He was plenty angry, of course, but the source of his vexation seemed to be his unexpected stirrings.  The idea of it seemed to cause him shame.  Humans often had silly notions like certain acts being more shameful and depraved than others.  He might have thought himself somehow devious.  Kylo did not want to apologize, it was counterintuitive to everything he was trying to accomplish. 

Kylo laid out the boy’s clothes before dressing himself, hoping that perhaps if he ignored the problem Armitage would soothe and calm himself.  He glanced over at the boy who continued to sit quietly in his chair and look sour.  He buttoned his shirt and called out, “I think you’ve had enough punishment for today.  Be good and dress yourself before I come back.  The wraiths will bring your breakfast, so take care not to startle yourself.”  He paused and thought a moment before adding, “And stay away from the fire.  Do you understand?” 

Armitage didn’t reply and haughtily turned to face the wall.  Kylo sighed, “I need you to answer the question.” 

“Yes,” the boy spat with vitriol. 

They could work on his tone later, but for now getting a verbal response from him that was not hysterics was a small victory in itself.  Besides, he needed blood and the boy was nowhere near ready to give it yet.  Not without a fight.  Kylo had learned over the centuries that he should give himans at least a month, when it was possible, before they were comfortable with allowing him to take a little bit of their blood.  Besides, this was not a slight puckishness that half a cup of blood would satisfy.  Kylo felt like he could drain a cow and still not be satisfied. 

“You might brush your hair out as well,” advised Kylo as he left him alone once again. 

   ***  

Returning to the room Kylo did his best to make sure that he was not in a state of disarray.  He recalled occasionally forgetting to clean himself off adequately and his humans being shocked by the sight of him, disheveled and blood splattered after a particularly ravenous feeding.  Looking at his clothing he felt fairly certain that he was clean and would not cause his little charge any alarm.  Not being able to check his face in a mirror, he had washed his face multiple times and could only hope he had gotten all of the mess off of his face.

Opening the door he was pleasantly surprised to find the boy, for once, behaving.  He had dressed himself, draping his used clothing over the chair, and was currently sleeping peacefully on the bed.  He had not bothered with the duvet and seemed to have bored himself to sleep, judging from the way he was positioned.  He was lying on his stomach, his head resting on his crossed arms, as if he had been deep in thought moments before drifting off.  Kylo smiled at the sight.  He was glad he was no longer crying or feeling so much intense dread that he could not sleep. 

Now sated, his urge to taste Armitage’s blood had faded away but the pull was still there.  Despite being so sour all the time Kylo was very attracted to him.  If he could be agreeable more often Kylo was sure he would become even fonder of him.  He certainly hoped the only time he found Armitage agreeable would not be when he was unconscious.  He did not expect any expressions of affection or gratitude any time soon, but perhaps he might become slightly more at ease. 

He sat down on the bed and leaned over to brush the boy’s hair from his face.  He kept sleeping, so Kylo took advantage of the moment’s peace to pet the unruly human, sliding his hand absentmindedly up and down the boy’s back.  He lay next to him and continued to rub his back gently.  He wished he could do this when Armitage was awake without him feeling frightened or saddened.  Kylo didn’t want him to be frightened.  He supposed once Armitage became accustomed to him he would stop being nervous, but until then it seemed he would only become relaxed if he was unconscious or semi-conscious. 

Kylo slowly pressed in close to feel his warmth again and watched the rise and fall of his back.  He always found the way other creatures breathed automatically to be fascinating.  He supposed he ought to wake him though.  There was still much that needed to be done, and as pleasant as it might have been to lounge about in bed with the little human, it was unfortunately not an option. 

He propped himself up on an elbow and gave Armitage’s shoulder a gentle shake, “It’s time to wake up dearest…Armitage…wake up…” 

The boy groaned lightly before opening his eyes.  Seeing Kylo he gasped and pulled back slightly.  The look of fear on his face slowly shifted into one of disappointment as he cast his eyes down, “I thought…I was dreaming…” 

Kylo tried not to let the hurt he felt on account of those words show on his face.  It was only the second full day.  He would slowly become more comfortable in time.  He spoke cheerfully, “I hope you slept well.  You look lovely in that dress as well.  Green is a good colour for you.” 

Armitage sat up and drew a hand over the bodice of the dress, as if trying to cover himself.  It was made of silks and must have felt nice pressed against his skin.  The colour offset the brilliance of his hair, contrasting it nicely and complementing his eyes.  Kylo looked over his lithe form, wrapped up in soft fabrics like a present waiting to be opened.  He hesitantly asked, knowing he would very likely be refused, “May I hold you?” 

“Oh?” asked the boy, his eyes narrowing slightly as bitterness crept into his voice, “You don’t want me to strip first?  You don’t want to grope me or spank me?” 

“No,” said Kylo, trying to stay as calm as he could, “I thought you looked very fetching and you were behaving so well, I thought I might like to hold you.” 

“I know that isn’t all you want.  You made that clear before,” said Armitage, now doubt recalling the encounter in the front hall.  He shook his head slightly, “Just…stop pretending you care.  If I drop my guard…” 

Kylo frowned at that and wanted to reach out to him, but refrained.  He tried to be rational with him, “It’s true.  You’re very beautiful.  However, there’s a bit of information on vampires you ought to know.  We need an invitation.” 

The boy lifted his head and cocked his brow at that, “An invitation?” 

“Vampires can only enter a dwelling if he has the owner’s express permission.  Your mouth and your…” Kylo trailed off as he nodded towards Armitage’s modest hips, “…shall we say your-” 

“No, let’s not say.  I’d rather you didn’t talk about that part of me,” said the boy quickly. 

“They have the same principle applied to them as a dwelling.  Those belong to you, and I may not enter without your permission,” explained Kylo, finishing in spite of the interruption, “I can may request permission, but unless you indicate I can, I’m incapable of entering those places.  I won’t violate you, I’m physically incapable of it.  You don’t need to be afraid of me forcing you.” 

“But…” Armitage ventured cautiously, “You can still touch me without permission…” 

“I’d rather have you willing, conscious, enjoying yourself,” said Kylo.  He continued, grinning slightly, “I’ve learned over the centuries that it’s always better when both parties are happy and consenting.  Seducing is more fun than forcing anyways.  I could show you all sorts of pleasures, if you wanted.  You like men, don’t you?” 

The boy looked away, furrowing his brows and mumbling, “It’s nobody’s business.” 

“I’m hardly going to judge you,” said Kylo with a sniff of laughter.  He turned the boy’s face back to look at him, “I would…very much enjoy showing you pleasure, but neither of us would enjoy it if you weren’t willing or if it upset you.  And it’s entirely possible to care for someone and lust after them as well.” 

Armitage blushed slightly at the word ‘lust’.  Kylo grinned slightly, “Oh?  Have you never hear someone admit to that?  I’m surprised, you’re such a little beauty it’s a wonder that you aren’t used to hearing praise.” 

“I’m still…confused…you keep saying the point of the dresses and spankings are so I’ll learn, and that you want my permission, but what you’re doing is clearly compromising, and you’re giving orders, not waiting for my consent on the matter,” countered the boy. 

Kylo laughed slightly, “Trust me, dear, if I wanted to have you strip for my pleasure, I wouldn’t be letting you turn your back to me, and I wouldn’t settle for being a passive observer.  If I had intended to thoroughly enjoy giving you a few slaps, I wouldn’t bend you over my lap.  The actions are disciplinary, first and foremost.  You aren’t supposed to enjoy being punished, you know.”    

“It still seems contradictory,” said the boy in a low voice.  He gave Kylo a sharp look, “And you expect me to do whatever you say after telling me things like that?” 

“I thought it better to be upfront about what I want from you,” replied Kylo, “You know my desires, but you also know I won’t act on them without your permission.  You don’t need to be afraid.” 

Armitage’s lips parted before he incredulously spoke, “I’m trapped in a castle with a murderer who openly admits to wanting to have sex with me and _is_ going to kill me, but there’s no need to be afraid?” 

“I know it’s a lot for humans to take in or understand at first, but I do care for you.  At the very least I want you to be comfortable,” Kylo tried to assure him.

“You’re insane…” the boy mumbled. 

Arguing was not going to get them anywhere.  Kylo sighed, “And you’re in need of a bath.  Have you ever had a hot bath before?” 

“No!  I don’t want you to watch me, I don’t want you touching me…I just want to be alone,” he said, hugging his legs to his chest and shaking his head, “You’ll have your blood, I’ll sleep beside you, just…why can’t you stop acting as if we’re…” 

Kylo supposed his effort had backfired.  The boy was still terribly heartsick.  It was awful to watch without being able to wrap his arms around him and comfort him.  Usually that was what Kylo did with his humans when they were distraught.  However the boy seemed to resent it every time he tried to be caring or comforting.  Kylo frowned and tried to hide his bitterness.  The boy no doubt saw him as some monster without feelings, only looking to satisfy himself. 

He tried to speak calmly, “Before it _was_ for punishment, but in the bath there are so many ways you could hurt yourself.  You mentioned being tempted by the fire…I don’t want you to hurt yourself like that, and I don’t want to turn bathing into a punishment for you, but I can’t leave you alone to drown yourself.” 

Kylo tried to think of something, a compromise that might lift Armitage’s spirits slightly, “I need to be in the room with you, but if you agree to talk to me the whole time, I’ll keep my back to you.” 

“Talk to you how?” asked the boy, not bothering to look up from where he rested his head on his knees. 

“About anything you like.  Or you could sing or hum.  Just make noise so I know your mouth, nose or both are above the water,” explained Kylo. 

“How do I know you won’t look anyways?” demanded the boy, “When we met you…said things, that you wanted me to…how do I know you won’t try something like that again?” 

Kylo moved to hold his hand over Armitage’s slighter one, “I suggested it because I thought…I could feel and smell you enjoying being touched.” 

“Smell it?” asked the boy, too surprised to retract his hand. 

“My senses are sharper than yours.  Humans perspire, send out pheromones, I can pick them up and discern what you might be feeling,” said Kylo before pressing, “I sensed you were distressed but certain actions make you…excited.” 

Armitage finally pulled his hand back and settled it in his lap.  Kylo reached out slowly, cautiously, careful not to spook the skittish human as he petted him, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, it happens to everyone.” 

“But you’ll still…” said Armitage quietly, “You’ll still want to…” 

Kylo tried not to show how frustrated this was making him, “What do I have to do to earn your trust?” 

“You can’t.  Don’t you understand?” said the boy, “You.  Will.  _Eat_.  Me.  Maybe not now, but eventually you will and I have no idea when.  You might not…but you can still touch me and there’s nothing I can do about it.  I’m never going to be comfortable around you.” 

“I understand that.  I want you to believe me when I say I won’t force you.  What can I do so you’ll at least believe that?” demanded Kylo, feeling that the human was being entirely unreasonable. 

“You could stop these ridiculous punishments.  Just beat me like a normal person,” seethed Armitage. 

Kylo was taken aback by that.  He wanted to be hit?  He considered it normal to be hit?  He paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase his thoughts before hazarding, “People struck you as punishment…frequently?” 

The boy shrugged, “Of course, so if you’re going to punish me have the decency to do something that isn’t suspect.” 

“But…why?” asked Kylo disbelievingly. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of what happens to red-haired stepchildren?” asked Armitage haughtily. 

Kylo recalled how the boy had not touched the books or any furniture he had not been invited to use.  He had not been doing it out of superstition.  Chances were his ‘family’ whoever they were, trained him not to do that.  He was not sure about the red-haired bit, but Kylo was old enough to know that while many children who were adopted lived happily with their families, there were also some who did not.  Constantly reminded that they were outsiders, trained to view themselves as subordinate to legitimate children.  In Armitage’s case he was probably instructed not to go through drawers or wardrobes and not to touch any books.  He probably avoided doing it now out of pure habit. 

“I don’t want to beat you,” said Kylo.  He looked at the boy firmly, “Who hit you?” 

“Just…people,” said Armitage.  He hadn’t said family, but that wasn’t enough for Kylo to rule out that possibility completely.  He continued, “I’m not exactly someone important, and I’m young.  Sometimes if I do something wrong, they hit me.” 

“They?” asked Kylo, “As in more than one?” 

“Sometimes they’re just people I take from town to town, if I’m late or I drop something while loading the coach then it sometimes happens.  I don’t always know who they are beyond a name,” explained Armitage. 

“You’ve also said more than enough to implicate the family who raised you,” accused Kylo, “Did they hit you too?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” said the boy dismissively. 

“Yes it does!” exclaimed Kylo, “For goodness sake was there anybody who didn’t hit you?”

Armitage said nothing.  He furrowed his brow and looked away.  Kylo suddenly stopped.  If it were a sibling or friend he might have given their identities easily but for him to become so quiet.  Kylo tried to think of what he was supposed to say.  He’d taken away women who had been loving and kind to him while others were so cruel.  He shifted, moving closer, “Armitage…please understand I never meant to cause you pain.” 

“No, you’ve just been taking women from their families for hundreds of years and having the gall to be upset when someone stands up to you!” snapped the boy, lifting his head, “What sort of impact did you think you were having!?” 

It had been ages since a human had dared lift their voices like that or speak to him so accusingly.  Kylo knew he had to put that to a stop, calm the boy down, find a way to remind him of his place.  Being hurt was no excuse to get out of line like this.  It was alright if he was impassioned, but his treasonous streak seemed to be rearing its head again.  He needed to stop that, find a way to assert dominance before the human got any ideas…

He leaned over Armitage and lowered his voice, “You do not speak that way to me, do you understand?”    

The boy looked at him, confused and offended.  What had happened to him was unfortunate, very unfortunate, but it couldn’t have been helped.  Women were selected based on a number of factors.  She couldn’t be an only child, have children of her own, or be married.  Those were decided long ago.  The selection itself was left mostly to chance, though Kylo didn’t doubt that there were some who might pay to have their daughter’s name become ‘lost’ during the lottery process.  Kylo didn’t meet the girl who was selected until she was delivered to him.  Before they arrived he might be informed of their names and ages, but Kylo preferred to hear those things from the girls and not in those bland statements sent in cold, formal letters. 

Kylo leaned in closer, practically on top of him now.  He didn’t want to hit the boy, leaving pinning as the best way to assert himself over the human.  The boy had shifted into his back to try and put some distance between them.  He was a pretty thing, pinned and wriggling beneath him, but that didn’t excuse rudeness or a penchant for acting out.  The boy gasped out, “Fine, yes, I understand…”

“Not perfect, but it’s a good start,” noted Kylo, leaning down and kissing the boy’s cheek. 

The action alarmed him, “Wait!  S-stop!  I don’t want this!” 

“I’m not doing anything like that, I’m just admiring my lovely companion,” explained Kylo, “You’re mine to admire, as you may recall.” 

Kylo pressed their bodies together and instantly felt the boy react to the cold.  His lithe body shivered, his nipples pebbled and jutted through the silk.  Kylo was unused to the feeling of genitals receding, Armitage’s male body automatically taking steps to warm itself in a way a female one wouldn’t.  Kylo stroked his cheek as the boy winced, obviously bracing himself.  He chuckled softly at the reaction, “Dearest, if I was trying to make love to you, you’d know it.  Now I didn’t get to see you put this one on, so let me look, and then I’ll take you to the bath.  If you hold still and be good I’ll let you have something sweet later.” 

The boy closed his eyes, but held himself still.  Kylo pulled away slightly so he could look at the pretty human beneath him and ran a hand down his chest, “This cloth feels very good on you…I’m really surprised you didn’t have any admirers.  Hold still for me a moment…” 

He leaned down and pressed his cheek to the center of the boy’s chest.  He was used to his human having a set of breasts to rest his head against.  Armitage’s slender chest felt good, but it was hardly the softness he had grown accustomed to.  He moved off of the boy and found this positioning provided better support for his neck.  Kylo nuzzled against his chest, “I am fond of you like this.  And I can promise I’ll never beat you.  I won’t let another human hurt you again either.  If you can behave like this I do think we’ll be able to get along quite well together.” 

The boy’s breathing slowed as he adjusted and Kylo watched one of his nipples poke at the fabric because of the cold it had been exposed to and his arms get little bumps as his hair stood on end.  It seemed the boy had a very sweet, responsive body, the younger ones usually did.  If he behaved, and with a little time, Kylo was certain he could show Armitage plenty of ways they both might enjoy those traits.  Kylo placed a hand over the boy’s stomach and moved his hand slowly and gently over the smooth fabric.  Not all humans liked to have their fronts rubbed like this, but most seemed to enjoy it.  He hummed quietly against his human, “I really do regret causing you pain, and I know I’ve been harsh with you…I know a bath and a few caresses won’t make up for much, but will you let me try to make you feel better?” 

Kylo reluctantly pulled away from the smoothness and heat of the boy’s chest.  Armitage seemed to consider what he said, and seemed to respond much more positively to it, and more importantly he wasn’t fighting.  Kylo offered his hand, “I know none of this is easy for you.  I’ll do what I can if you’re willing to accept my attempts at making amends.” 

The boy looked Kylo over cautiously before slipping his white hand in the vampire’s ashen one.  Kylo kissed his knuckles gently, “Let’s get you cleaned up then.” 

   *** 

Kylo enjoyed walking through the halls with the boy’s arm linked in his.  The green dress was very nice on him, though it would have been nicer if Kylo were allowed to put his arms around him, petting and caressing as they walked.  Instead he was obliged to be an escort, for now.  Despite his attempt at taking a moment to lie with the boy being completely innocent, Armitage was still quite finicky.  Kylo could not recall a human he had been so eager to hold and pet before.  Part of it was Bell’s sudden illness and passing, she had been a very kind companion and he missed her.  Sometimes he still thought he saw her lingering about, which tended to happen when he lost his more agreeable companions. 

Bell would have been very happy to let Kylo put his arms around her, lie with his head in her lap or on her breast while she stroked his hair.  She had been very loving.  At first she had been melancholic and frightened, but she had adjusted to him, the wraiths and the castle in record time and had been happy to live there.  Kylo still kept many of the pieces she had embroidered.  They would fade away, perhaps in a hundred years or so, but for now he would enjoy them and remember her fondly. 

Still, he had to wait for her to come around, and she had been more than worth it.  They boy would too, in his time, but having lost such a kind and willing companion, then gaining a new one he was obliged not to only give sparing touches to was driving Kylo mad.  In the past he had tried holding his humans down and petting them until they learned to stop screaming and crying, but it always made them afraid of him.  It had not been Kylo’s intention to scare, and he certainly did not want Armitage to whimper and cry out whenever he tried to innocently snuggle against him as he had done with sweet, gentle Bell. 

“I would very much like to hold you,” Kylo repeated. 

“And I would very much like you not to,” muttered the boy, “I didn’t like what you did earlier.”    

Kylo sighed slightly and refused to address the comment, “You’ll need some clothes of your own eventually.  I don’t have many things that will fit you.  Do you know your measurements?” 

“Not off hand…” said the boy cautiously, “Are you going to let me wear men’s clothes then?” 

“In time.  But for now there are only three gowns that fit you.  You’re going to need more than that.  I’ll take your measurements later and send them off,” said Kylo. 

The boy looked up at him curiously.  It was interesting how his curiosity trumped his fear completely as he asked, “But if your servants are stuck in the walls and I’m your only human, who do you send to the tailor’s?” 

“Oh, I go,” said Kylo, shrugging lightly, “Just write out my order and slide it in the mail slot.  The route I take is a pleasant one.  It’s nice to go out for a midnight flight.” 

“Flight…?” said Armitage incredulously. 

“Of course.  Why walk when you can turn into a flock of bats and get there in no time?” said Kylo.  Arriving at the bathroom he paused for a moment, “When we’re inside I’ll face the wall.  If I don’t look can you make an effort to be a little more trusting?” 

“You understand I can’t force myself to feel something I don’t,” retorted Armitage. 

“We’ll trade then,” bargained Kylo, “If I don’t watch, if I keep my back to you the whole time until you’ve washed and dressed again, may I arrange your hair?” 

The boy looked up at him warily, “You won’t do anything else?” 

“Nothing else, just make you look a little neater,” said Kylo, “I am trying to make nice with you.  Will this help convince you of that?”

The boy sighed, “I suppose it’s the best deal I’m going to get…” 

It was a resigned and defeated statement, but it was a step in the right direction.  The boy was still fighting, but he could be reasoned and bargained with.  That was usually the first step to gaining compliance.  Offering them a few little concessions, making them comfortable, and eventually they all proved to be quite personable.  Humans seemed to need companionship.  So much so that should they have been trapped with an enemy, humans would eventually bond with each other out of desperation for conversation or an emotional connection.  Even if Kylo kept humans that were not ideal, or had annoying habits, they all made efforts to be decent company once they were in the mood for it. 

Kylo opened the door and led him into the bath.  There was a large bath, almost big enough to be a pool, filled with hot water.  The size may have been nothing novel, the boy must have gone swimming in the rivers at some point, but hot water inside a home was quite the luxury, probably not one a simple coach driver or bastard son of a wayward soldier had ever been afforded.  Kylo would have liked to share the experience with him, to show him how nice it was to be submerged in hot water and massage soap through his fiery tresses.  It was too early for that sort of contact though, but perhaps in a few week’s time he might consent to sharing a bath. 

“Remember.  You have to make some sort of noise the whole time.  If you don’t, or you stop responding to my questions, I’m going to assume you’re trying to hurt yourself,” warned Kylo. 

The boy nodded slightly and pinched the bodice of his dress between his thumb and forefinger, “Where do I put this?” 

“Just on that chair, over there,” said Kylo, gesturing to a corner, “I’m turning around now, so be sure to talk to me.”

He turned and faced the wall and listened to the sound of laces being undone and fabric ruffling.  Kylo tried to think of something to converse about.  Family often upset humans at this stage, or anything to do with being outside.  Instead he inquired, “Has the temperature been to your liking?” 

“It’s fine,” said Armitage. 

“And the food?  Is there something you’d like to have,” asked Kylo. 

“I’ve learned not to be picky,” replied the boy bluntly. 

Kylo supposed between a family who treated him as a subordinate and a job where he was constantly travelling about he did not have the luxury of choosing what he ate.  He tried to think of something else, “Armitage is a bit of a mouthful.  Do you have a nickname?” 

“Midge,” replied the boy. 

“Midge?” repeated Kylo.  He furrowed his brow, “You mean the tiny black flies that buzz around stables?  That’s what people call you?” 

“Exactly,” said Armitage, “I like horses.  When I had time I would watch them.  From time to time I was allowed to help the stable boys if the farmers said it was alright.  They said I was just like a midge and the name stuck.” 

“I don’t think I want to call you an insect…” muttered Kylo. 

“My father’s name was Hux.  That’s what they told me at least.  Most people called me that,” replied the boy.

“Hux?” asked Kylo, “But that’s an English name.  Wasn’t your father French?” 

“He was, I suppose, but I’ve also heard there was…I’m not good with history, but I heard lots of Catholics from Britain went to France to join the army a long time ago.  Irishmen still do that sometimes I’ve heard.  He might have been descended from one of those.  I never met him, so I don’t know for certain,” replied Armitage. 

Kylo asked cautiously, “You mentioned before…you wanted to go to France.  Were you going to look for him?” 

“Gracious, no,” said the boy dismissively, “It’s a Republic again now.  Since it’s not run by vampires I thought I might have a better chance getting amnesty there if I got caught.” 

It was frightfully mercenary of him, another reminder that even if his plan had a high risk of failure, the boy had put a lot of thought into his escape.  It was surprising that he had no intention of looking to his father though.  Perhaps he simply did not want to voice his intention for fear of seeming weak or sentimental.  Surely it would have at least crossed his mind to look for his father if he managed to make it all the way to France. 

Kylo heard a light splash and a yelp, “It…It’s hot!” 

“Hot water is better for bathing, dear,” said Kylo, stifling a laugh, “And it’s nice, don’t you think?  I can’t warm myself, so I like to keep warm things about.  You’ve no idea how happy I was when water boilers were invented.” 

Kylo heard the water rippling as the boy stepped into the bath.  He cautiously warned him, “Remember, you have to keep making noise.” 

“I know,” said the boy.  Kylo felt he preferred Hux to Armitage.  His given name was quite long and he wasn’t about to call him after a little, annoying fly. 

“Can I call you Hux?” asked Kylo. 

“Most do,” said the boy, which Kylo assumed was granting him permission to use the name. 

“Such a curious name.  I find you to be a very curious person,” admitted Kylo. 

“You have a very polite way of telling me I’m odd,” huffed the boy. 

Kylo listened to the sound of the water as he assumed Hux was scrubbing himself.  He had thought the boy was odd.  A human had to be at least a little odd to try to fight a vampire.  He did not mean curious in an insulting way at all though.  The boy had a strange origin, a rare colouration, and a remarkably headstrong disposition.  He was very interesting and, assassination attempt aside, he thought he was incredibly lucky to find Hux.  He wondered if he had spotted him driving the coach what he might have done with him.  He would have been obliged to let him go, take the girl who had been sent, and likely would not have paid him much mind at all.  Now he had an incredibly interesting, beautiful human to keep for a few years. 

“I didn’t say you were odd,” said Kylo. 

“I am though.  I’m very odd,” mused Hux quietly, “Wrong breeding, wrong hair, wrong proclivities, seems I’ve never been able to do anything right.  I couldn’t even manage a simple delivery.” 

“For what it’s worth,” admitted Kylo, “I think you’re just right…aside from that temper and awful sarcasm.” 

The boy let out a sniff of laughter at that and said, “I can’t really think of much to talk about.” 

“Say anything you like.  Or sing.  I’ve found some humans like to sing in the bath, like little birds.  It’s quite endearing,” said Kylo. 

“I’m not a bird…” muttered Hux.  He started to hum quietly, awkwardly, obviously unaccustomed to having an audience when he sang.  Kylo supposed music was something of an intimate thing for humans.  Some of them loved to make all sorts of noise without a care who listened, but he found most preferred to sing or practice in quiet and became incredibly nervous when called upon to perform.  They only seemed to lose the habit when they were very comfortable with a person. 

Kylo wondered what sort of song it was that he was humming.  He was a working boy with low breeding, so probably not anything he would find in a book.  Probably a tune stable boys hummed to themselves or a song he had heard during his travels.  He would have very much liked to have been in the bath with him, surrounded by warmth and holding him close as he hummed his little song. 

He hummed for a little while longer before Kylo heard him getting out of the bath.  Humans were always pleasantly warm when they got out of the bath and it was one of his favorite times to hold them.  He quite enjoyed toweling them dry, and most of them appreciated the rub down as well.  Still, he was not going to make any progress if he didn’t uphold his end of the bargain.  He stayed still as the boy dressed himself, listening to him grunt as he fought to get the laces as his back tied. 

“I could help,” offered Kylo. 

“I can do it,” the boy practically growled with frustration. 

Kylo shook his head slightly at the display of stubbornness before the boy called, “Right, I’m finished, you can turn around.” 

Kylo grinned as he turned.  Aside from dressing the boy had done nothing to make himself more presentable.  His hair and skin was still damp, causing the dress to cling to him in certain places, his brows were in complete disarray and his hair was a wet, tangled mess.  He resisted another laugh as he closed in, “Let’s put you back into some sort of order.” 

Hux raised a hand defensively as Kylo approached, “Just my hair.  We agreed you would only touch my hair.” 

“I know,” said Kylo calmly, reaching out and smoothing the boy’s eyebrows down, “Only your hair.  Sit down over there and I’ll give you a shave.” 

Hux’s eyes widened, “No…we didn’t agree to that.” 

“It’s on your face, but it’s your hair,” replied Kylo with a slight shrug, “And you’d look a bit silly wandering about in a dress with a full beard.” 

“You said you were arranging my hair,” repeated Hux, sounding fretful, “That was what I agreed to.  I wouldn’t have said yes if I knew about that.” 

“It’s alright.  You need it, so just hold still.  I promise it won’t hurt at all,” said Kylo, going to find his razor in the cabinet.  At least he did not have to worry about the boy going through drawers looking for knives, though he was very upset about the way he came by that habit. 

“No, not that,” said the boy firmly, “I don’t want you holding a blade that to my neck.  If you want me to shave I’ll do it myself.” 

Kylo glanced over at him as he began mixing together a lather, “I’m not about to hand you a knife.  Not after the way you’ve behaved and what you’ve said.  When I have reason to believe you won’t try to hurt me or yourself, then you can do it on your own.” 

“No, don’t come any closer!” snapped Hux, “If you want me to trust you you’ll stop right now!”

Kylo barely contained a snarl, “You were being agreeable a few moments ago, what’s gotten into you now?” 

“You’re going to drain my blood and you want to hold a straight razor to my throat!” exclaimed Hux. 

“I also said it wouldn’t hurt!” argued Kylo, “Now sit down in that chair or I’ll call the wraiths!” 

The threat had an immediate effect, causing the boy to cringe in fear, but he stayed still as he shakily let out a quiet, “No.” 

“No to sitting or no to the wraiths?  Don’t test my patience,” growled Kylo, moving in closer. 

“Keep that away from me!” shouted Hux, retreating against the wall.  He was looking about the way he had before he had torn the spur from a suit of armour.  He was looking for something to use in a fight. 

Kylo stood still to keep him from lashing out again and looked about the room for things the boy could use as weapons.  Finding none he stayed back and watched him carefully.  He kept his voice as calm as he could as he spoke, “I’m not going to hurt you, I’m just trying to clean you up.  Be good, sit down and stop trying to give me orders or I’m going to punish you.” 

“Do you think I’m stupid!?” demanded Hux, “You want me to sit still while you slit my throat!?  ‘Be good,’ ‘hold still,’ is that what you said to the others before you murdered them!?  You must either find it funny or think we’re stupid!” 

Kylo stopped and furrowed his brows, gripping the razor as his hand shook.  He bore his teeth, something he rarely did, especially around his humans, but the boy was spurring him into a rage.  Hux stared up at Kylo and froze at the sight of his fangs.  Kylo growled in a low voice, “I don’t like killing them.  I _never_ liked killing them.” 

He tossed the razor with such force that it lodged itself in the wall, causing Hux to let out a slight yelp and cover his mouth.  He was crying again, and Kylo felt he deserved it.  He had said a cruel, thoughtless thing and deserved to feel awful for it.  He glared down at the boy as he shrank against the wall, whispering fretful pleas for Kylo to stay back.  Kylo ignored them and closed in, “What do you know?  What does an ignorant little brat like you know about anything!?” 

Kylo had half a mind to slap him across the face.  Instead he gripped the boy by the mouth, making sure he could not talk and would be forced to listen.  He let out a sharp shriek against Kylo’s hand when he bore his teeth and struggled in his grip, “Hundreds of years ago your kind hunted mine.  You tried to wipe us out.  Instead we conquered you and make you send your daughters to us as a reminder of your place.  I’m required by law and custom to kill and consume the humans who are sent as tribute.  I’m obligated to do it but I _never_ enjoyed it.  Not.  Once.” 

Hux’s struggling died down and Kylo leaned in close, “But you think you understand everything.  Everything must be so simple in that empty, ignorant head of yours.  Here I thought you could learn, but it seems you’re far too stupid for that.  I’m not keeping you a second longer.  I’m sending you back.”

Hux’s eyes snapped wide open at that and he let out a pathetic gasping noise. 

“What?  That must be what you want, behaving the way you are after pretending you were so noble and self-sacrificing.  You’re going back.  Consider our bargain null.  I hope you had your fun.”    

Hux suddenly redoubled his struggling and managed to get his mouth free, “No!  Don’t send me back!  I’ll learn!  Please don’t do this!” 

“Why shouldn’t I?  You’re not behaving, you’re not showing any sign that you can control yourself.  I don’t keep anything in this house that can hurt me, humans included,” growled Kylo, “You’re going back and I’m taking someone who understands their place.” 

“Please!  Please…” the boy begged.  He looked about wildly, on the verge of a frenzy before taking Kylo’s hand and pressing it to his cheek, “I’ll…I’ll be sweet for you.  Is that what you want?  I’ll stop saying no.  I’ll be good.  Please, don’t hurt Illya.  I’ll…I’ll be good just…don’t hurt them anymore, please…” 

Kylo was taken aback by how submissive the boy was suddenly acting.  It seemed finally confronted with the reality that Kylo’s would act on his threat to have a girl from his village come to take his place spurred him into compliance.  He stared up at Kylo with wide, fearful eyes, silent tears streaming down his cheeks as he pressed his face into Kylo’s palm.  It was so strange how threatening some girl in the village had more power over him than threats to his own person or humiliation ever had.  He supposed he ought to have expected it.  Human men were taught from an early age to protect women, and they tended to be very protective of their pack.  It seemed even the bastard son of an outsider was bound by those customs.  Or was there something else at play.  His shift in behaviour had been so instantaneous…

Kylo recalled having a tea cup many years ago he had liked.  He had broken it over the decades, multiple times.  After being broken once it always broke along the same lines, and broke more easily each time it had been repaired.  In an instant Kylo understood exactly what he had done to the little human.  He had been broken before and now…he had been _trained_ to break this way. 

He was ready to obey, but it was not the obedience Kylo wanted.  He was agreeing because he was terrified, not because he was learning how to trust him.  Hux was acting on some other training, something ingrained into him after years of physical punishment that Kylo had somehow accidentally triggered.  He sighed with frustration as he lowered his hands to the boy’s shoulders, “No…You don’t have to go that far.  I won’t hurt anyone.  Go sit on the chair.” 

Hux moved to the chair so quickly that he nearly knocked Kylo over in his hurry to sit.  He gripped the arms of the chair as he looked away, his face deathly pale.  It wasn’t silly nerves or fretting, the boy was trembling from head to toe, his skin was clammy and white as a sheet as if he’d lost all his blood.  He was fighting back frightened little sounds as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. 

He really thought he was going to die. 

No.  This was all wrong.  It was exactly what Kylo had been trying to avoid.  He didn’t want Hux to be afraid of him, terrified of displeasing him.  He wanted the little human to be comfortable, happy if he could manage it.  Kylo felt awful, looking at him trembling in the chair, crying quietly, anticipating having his throat slit all while being compelled by some break in his mind to hold still and accept his death.  Kylo’s feelings had been hurt, and the words still stung, but the boy truly believed he was going to die.  His insolence came from fear and anger.  It was not excusable, but Kylo could see now with the aftermath that he had crossed from discipline into cruelty. 

He brought the shaving kit over, after having some difficulty pulling the razor out of the wall, and knelt by the boy, watching as he squeezed his eyes shut and continued to cry in spite of his efforts to be calm and brave in the face of what he thought for certain was his death.  He had to see it through, perhaps if the human could see that the razor wasn’t something he had to be afraid of then the fit would stop.  Kylo put one of his hands over Hux’s and rubbed it gently, trying to make him a little less tense.  He spoke gently, trying to compensate for his outburst, “I’m going to put a towel over you, so there’s no mess.” 

The boy nodded eagerly, far more eagerly than he usually did.  Kylo found as Hux whimpered lightly at the feel of a towel being wrapped around him.  Kylo took the cup and brush with the lather.  He stroked the boy’s hand again, “I…need someone to hold this for me.  Will you be a good boy and-”

Hux practically ripped the cup from his hand and held it so tightly in his lap that Kylo was worried he would crush it.  He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to will himself to calmness.  Kylo took the brush from the cup and gently applied the lather to the boy’s cheek.  He cringed and gasped, gripping the cup as more tears tumbled free from his tightly shut eyes.  Kylo brushed it on in long strokes, trying to make the gesture as kind and soothing as possible, “Could…could you try not to cry?  I’m sorry.  I lost my temper and…I’m very sorry I frightened you.  Please don’t cry, dearest.” 

“I’m trying,” the boy gasped out quietly. 

“That’s good.  I’m glad you’re trying,” Kylo tried to assure him, “You’re very good to try so hard.  Nothing will hurt, I promise.  I’m…I’m doing this to show you that I won’t hurt you.  You believe me, don’t you?”

The boy nodded eagerly, though Kylo expected he would have agreed with anything at this point.    

Kylo shushed him and tried to reassure him.  Telling him that it was alright if he cried because he could see how hard he was trying to be good.  He knew that his outburst had ruined everything he had been trying to accomplish with Armitage.  He felt awful, kneeling and shushing while the boy sat there, convinced he was going to die.  In their arrangement Kylo was aware the boy might insult him, and that was really the worst damage the human could do to him.  But for the boy, for Hux, Kylo was in a position of complete power over him.  That was what he must have been trying to explain the whole time, that he lived in constant fear of being touched against his will or killed without warning.  Added to the anguish over losing so many companions…

“Be brave for me just a little longer,” whispered Kylo. 

Hux let out a half stifled cry as he felt the razor against his cheek.  His breath quickened and his tears started running anew.  Kylo shushed him as he brought the razor down as smoothly as he could, “There…shh…it doesn’t hurt…you’re doing so well.” 

Kylo could feel the vibrations from his whimpers as he drew the razor gently over the boy’s throat, “Shh…it’s alright, I’m not hurting you…That’s a good boy.” 

Kylo continued, slowly, taking extra care not to nick his skin or accidentally cut him.  It was difficult, especially around his throat and mouth which kept twitching in fear, but Kylo managed.  He brushed his fingers over the smooth skin, trying to show there was nothing to be afraid of, trying to earn back what little trust the boy had confided in him.  When it was all over he took the towel and wiped away the excess lather, “It’s over now.  It’s all over now darling…you can open your eyes.  See, I kept my promise.  It didn’t hurt at all…please don’t cry…”

Hux opened his eyes.  He seemed slightly stunned by the fact that he was still alive but quickly recovered.  He still gripped the cup tightly with both hands as he asked, “Do you want…you can brush my hair.  I’ll sit still for you.” 

Kylo had wanted to hear those words, but knowing Hux was only saying them because he thought Kylo would hurt one of his companions stung like a slap across the face.  He didn’t want to touch the boy like this.  His eagerness was frighteningly unnatural, he did not want this, he was terrified of it.  Hux continued to babble slightly, “I’ll be very good.  I’ll let you do whatever you want with me.  See?  You don’t need to send me away and take someone else.  I’ll let you have whatever you want.” 

Kylo ran his fingers through Hux’s hair, finding what must have been two days’ worth of tangles.  He worked at them because the knots needed to come out, but he took no pleasure from it.  He had wanted to do this with the little human sitting calmly in front of him, accepting the attention and talking to him, even if it was nothing but his awful sarcasm.  He ought to have relented.  He ought to have realized how frightened Hux had been of the razor and compromised with him.  He had been so worried about the human thinking he could have his way and saying unsavory things that he had gone too far with his insistence. 

Continuing to work the tangles Kylo occasionally stroked his cheek or patted his head, trying to show him that this was good behaviour.  Perhaps in time the crippling fear would fade away and the boy would comply because he liked the attention.  He worked at the damp hair, combing through it with his fingers and removing all the tangles he found.  He struggled with a particularly large one at the boy’s nape, “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to snap at you or call you names.  I’m very sorry.” 

Hux only nodded and blurted out, “No, I deserved it.” 

Kylo stopped his work and froze.  He looked down at the back of Hux’s shoulders.  Not hearing a response the boy continued, possibly trying to be compliant, “You’re right, I’m stupid, I deserved it.” 

“Don’t…don’t say that,” said Kylo, realizing that the boy had probably struggled to overcome and supress what had been done to him, and then Kylo had sent him back into some sort of spiral.  He’d broken his poor little human during a thoughtless outburst, “Never say that.  You don’t deserve to be scared.  I went too far.  I shouldn’t have snarled when you were just being scared.”

He realized it was foolish but he pleaded, “Please…forget this happened?  We’ll pretend we never fought.  Tell me how I can make this up to you.  Is there something you want?  I’d hate to send you back with-” 

The boy stiffened slightly as Kylo continued to comb through his hair.  He struggled for breath and blurted out, “Don’t send me back!  I’m doing what you want!  I’ll do anything you want!”

“Nobody’s sending you away,” Kylo assured him, leaving his hair for a moment to squeeze his shoulders.  He tried again, “I meant to the bed chamber.  I’m very sorry for snapping.  I want to make things right with you.  If there’s some small comfort you would like…”  Kylo wracked his brains, trying to think of what other humans had liked, “Do you like sweets?  I could…There’s a library…tell me what would make you happy again, darling.” 

“Can I…be alone?” asked the boy.  He quickly added, “Just to calm down.  After…you can do anything you want to me.  I’ll behave.”    

“Of course, anything you wish,” said Kylo, petting his hair gently, though the request was disheartening.  He stood and held out his hands to the boy, “Come with me now.  You can have plenty of time to yourself.” 

Hux did more than take his arm.  He pressed close, leaning against his shoulder, his whole body trembling like a leaf shaking in stormy winds.  Kylo set a hand over his and mumbled, “That’s good, you’re being very good.” 

He wasn’t acting like himself anymore.  The threat had shocked him into some sort of survival mindset.  The boy’s focus was on his survival and the safety of his pack.  Kylo had a horrible feeling that Hux would be stuck like this for quite some time, at least until the sting and urgency of the threat had gone away and he became more complacent.  This had been exactly what Kylo had been trying to avoid. 

Kylo patted his hand, “Shall I come for you tonight, dearest?” 

“Yes,” said the boy quickly, “I’ll lie beside you all night.  I’ll behave.  I’ll do anything you want.” 

Kylo sighed, “I know you will.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dang if the last chapter wasn't intense. Things are a bit slower this time around, but I hope everyone likes it. 
> 
> And...WE HAVE MORE FANART!! This time it's from andyhawedraws who drew Kylo with really cool hair and Hux wearing men's clothes! (he would be so happy).  
> You can check it out here: http://andyhawkedraws.tumblr.com/post/150297749841/your-skin-is-warm-like-an-oven-your-taste-is

Kylo marveled at how he had completely undid everything he had been working towards in a matter of seconds.  It was not the first time his temper had gotten the better of him, and if he was going to be honest with himself, it would not be the last.  Armitage had been warming up to him, in his own way, but it had been a way that Kylo had been unable to read.  He had been so focused on breaking the boy of his arrogance that he had ignored how terrified he must have been.  The women who had been sent must have had some time to come to terms with their situation.  The boy had none, he had been frightened, but rather than try to explain, reassure or compromise, Kylo had thrown a razor through the wall, bared his teeth and growled abuse at him. 

He also realized that he had triggered something in the boy.  That reaction had been so automatic, becoming so unnaturally demure and eager to please, it was obviously not the first time that had happened.  Kylo wondered at it.  The boy clearly had not had a happy upbringing, but he also clearly liked his town and was willing to put his own life on the line for the girls who lived there.  Hux was so strange, Kylo knew he would have to talk to him more to figure everything out. 

Hux would probably tell him anything he asked now.  He was so frightened over the threat of someone else taking his place that he would likely answer any question Kylo wanted.  He said he would do anything… 

Kylo sighed.  He did not want Hux to give himself up because he was terrified.  The idea of the boy lying on the bed, pale from fear, holding back tears and trembling as he struggled to stay still caused his gut to twist in on itself.  He was going to have to wait until all that fear subsided.  He was not going to even attempt seducing the little human until he dropped that eerie submissive act. 

He also decided that the wraiths would be used much more sparingly.  Kylo needed them for various tasks, and they were the best way to watch the boy, make sure he didn’t hurt himself, but if and when he could he decided he would avoid having the servants tend him when he was in this sort of state.  He would give the boy as much space as he could until he was convinced that Kylo had no interest in harming him. 

Kylo waited outside the boy’s door and dreaded entering.  He was going to hurt him though.  Hux was right, in the end he would have to kill his human.  He did not like it, he did not want to do it, but it was the truth.  He wanted to focus on the time that they could spend together and how wonderful it would be to have his new, exotic companion, but the boy kept shouting that uncomfortable truth at him.  Kylo was going to kill him.  He was going to die.  Kylo had not liked listening to it, and he thought he had understood how to help humans make their peace with it, but clearly he had been wrong. 

It occurred to him that his other pets had spoiled him.  They had been prepared in advance with the knowledge that this might be their fate, and when it came all they could do was submit to it.  They had, for the most part, come from warm, loving homes and quickly realized that Kylo only wanted their love and companionship.  Armitage had been ripped from his world and dropped into this one with little warning and came from a place where he thought it was acceptable to be beaten.  The others had been like taking in puppies that had been bred with care.  Hux was like more like an angry, jaded barn cat who had been stepped on one time too many.  While his previous humans had taken to him quickly, Kylo knew he had to come to terms with the fact that Hux, with his independent streak and harsher upbringing might never completely take to him or behave precisely the way he wanted. 

He knocked on the door twice, softly and heard a flutter of silks.  Kylo opened the door and peered inside.  Armitage was sitting on the bed, already in his nightgown, looking much brighter now that his hair had been cleaned.  He was waiting with his hands in his lap, fingers pressing so hard into his palms it was a wonder he had not drawn blood.  His hair was loose around his neck and shoulders and he looked up at Kylo with wide eyes.  His mouth trembled slightly before stilling.  He looked away and started to slide one of the sleeves off his shoulder. 

“N-no, you don’t have to do that,” said Kylo awkwardly.  He looked about, “Did you eat anything?” 

“Yes,” said the boy quietly, “Because you told me to.  I’m doing what you want.” 

“That’s good…” said Kylo, not sure of how to break this spell the boy seemed to be under.  He had done something to set this off and it came on so fast, surely there was a way to reverse it just as quickly.  He moved and sat on the bed next to him, making sure not to touch him, “I’m sorry.  Truly.” 

The boy said nothing.  He did not seem to know how to react to that.  Kylo tended to be a very physical person.  When one of his humans was distressed he liked to hold them, stroke their hair, rub their backs and kiss them until they felt better.  Being with a human who was distressed by all those things was almost torturous.  He simply did not know how on earth to comfort him.  He did not respond to apologies and took affectionate touches as a threat or show of power.  If he could not speak to him or touch him to make him feel better, Kylo had no idea what he was supposed to do. 

Instead he tried to think of things that needed to be done.  Hux had been washed, but he still needed to be measured for clothing.  Perhaps he could be eased out of this if he obeyed a command, proved to himself in his own mind that he had somehow secured his position.  It might also be a comfort to know Kylo intended to keep him for a long time. 

“I’m not sending you away,” assured Kylo, resisting the urge to hold Hux’s hand, “I want to keep you, so you’re going to need clothes.  I brought a tape for measuring.  Would you stand for me?” 

Hux stood, not quite as alarmingly fast as before, but he was prompt and frighteningly obedient.  Kylo smiled at him and nodded his approval, hoping that praise might make his need to satisfy a little less zealous.  He stood and took the tape from his pocket, handing the end of it to Hux, “Just place this under your heel so I can see how tall you are.” 

The boy obeyed and Kylo uncoiled the tape so he could pull it taunt, raised against the back of his head, “Gracious…only a little shorter than I am.” 

He pulled the take from under Hux’s heel and was about to put it around his neck but stopped himself.  He handed it to the boy, “I need you to do your neck next.  Just around the middle part with the end that has the zero on it.” 

The boy obeyed, wrapping it neatly and hesitantly tilting his head so Kylo could read the measurement.  Kylo nodded, “That’s it.  You can stop now.  I’m going to get something to write on.” 

He looked about, finding some paper and a bit of lead to write with in his nightstand.  He began writing down the measurements.  He looked Hux over, “I’m just going to measure the rest.  You’re going to need more than three dresses and an old nightgown.” 

He approached Hux, who was more than willing to have the measuring tape wrapped around his chest.  Kylo had make a joke of how slight his chest was, how subtle his ‘breasts’ were, but seeing the number gave him some slight pause.  Human men, especially young ones tended to process their food much faster than women and gain less fat from it.  He wondered if the boy was naturally thin or if something had caused him to be this way.  He moved down to the waist, which was even more slender than his chest. 

“Don’t you eat at all?” asked Kylo. 

“I do,” replied Hux quietly, “I’ve never gotten any bigger though.  Just taller.” 

Kylo brought the tape down to his hips and the boy’s breath hitched.  He stayed still though, with his fingers pressed firmly into his palms, much like he had in the hall when Kylo frisked him to try to find his weapon.  He looked down at the numbers.  Hux was slightly less lean here, but only slightly, and that seemed to be the sort of proportioning most humans had.  Kylo marked it down before moving to the boy’s back and stretching the tape across it, “You’re very thin.  I think you might be as thin as a Faerie.” 

The boy didn’t respond to that so Kylo continued, moving around to his front and measuring across his chest, “They mostly live in the British Isles, though there are many that live in other places.  I met a Pooka who looked a lot like you once.  Of course, one can never tell with Pooka.  They change their faces and shapes more often than most men change their clothing.” 

He measured Hux’s shoulder before writing the numbers down.  He took a few more measurements, the sleeve, under bust, wrist, upper arm, his shoulder to waist, as well as his nape to waist and waist to hip.  Kylo knelt down, knowing the next few would be the most uncomfortable.  He spoke slowly, calmly, like he was coaxing a wild animal.  Kylo supposed that was exactly what he was doing, after a fashion.  “I’m going to measure your legs next.  Your ankle, then around your calf.  Can you lift your skirt to the knee for me?” 

Hux obeyed and Kylo got a good look at his legs for the first time.  He wasn’t sure why he had expected the boy to have pristine, doll-like, porcelain legs, but the sight of them was a bit of a shock.  They were bruised, with a few cuts and scars around the knees, legs that belonged to a boy who was used to running about with horses, not someone who was only used to light, domestic labour.  The bruises, big and blotchy, were mostly old, but there were some fresh ones, probably from attacking the pantry door.  Kylo frowned at them.  His first instinct was to kiss them better, but instead he mumbled, “You have a lot of bruises.  Do you want ice or cold meat for them?” 

“No…they do that,” said the boy softly, “I can’t help it.” 

“Do they hurt?” asked Kylo, wrapping the tape around his calf. 

“No,” Hux replied quietly. 

His replies were quick and fretful, but at least he was willing to speak.  Hopefully that might get him back to being something closer to normal.  Kylo measured his ankle before looking up at him, “I need to measure your inseam…can you hold the end?  I won’t touch you there unless you ask, I promise.” 

The boy paused for a moment.  He seemed to be biting something back, probably a bit of sarcasm.  Kylo almost wished he would let it out.  It was better than pretending to be docile because he was too terrified to do anything else.  Hux held the tape in place while Kylo measured down to his ankle, then took it to measure from his hip to his ankle.  He stood up, “There, all finished.  Is there a colour you like?  I’m fond of you in green, but you can have something else if you like.” 

“I like green,” said Hux, though Kylo wasn’t sure if he was being honest or not.  He’d normally assure a girl of how pretty she would look in her new clothes, but Kylo was worried the boy would take it as teasing or flirtation. 

Instead he talked to himself again, “I only ever send colours and measurements.  Fashion changes so often that I can’t keep up with all the new terms.  I’m afraid I can’t tell you what they’ll look like aside from colours.  Is there anything you want?” 

The boy stayed silent. 

“Is there anything you don’t want?” asked Kylo. 

After a moment’s deliberation the boy replied, “No...” 

It was an obvious lie, but Kylo nodded anyways and made a note for no frills or bows.  There was no need to pile insult on top of injury.  He looked over Hux’s hair, “Do you need anything to tie it back?  Braids help to keep it from tangling.” 

“Do you want to tie it?  I’ll let you,” said the boy submissively. 

Kylo sighed.  A few hours ago he would have leapt at the opportunity.  Now he was only going to take the boy up on it to prevent a future hassle.  He nodded and sat on the bed, motioning in front of him, “Sit here, I’ll braid it for you.  I left some ribbons before.  Use whatever colour you like.” 

The boy went to retrieve a ribbon and picked the green one.  Kylo wondered if it was his own fancy or if he was still incredibly desperate to please.  He handed Kylo the ribbon and glanced at the conspicuous way he had his legs spread before settling between them.  Kylo set to work combing out the human’s hair with his fingers, making sure there were no little knots before he started to braid it.  He thought the French style might suit Armitage, braided over his shoulder with a little bit left loose to frame his face. 

He began sectioning the hair before he spoke softly, “I was human once.” 

Hux stiffened as Kylo continued, “I was turned at a young age.  My parents tried to deny what I was, raise me as a human but…it was awful.  I couldn’t eat human food anymore, sunlight burned my skin and eyes, Sunday masses were a nightmare.  My parents kept going to doctors, trying to find a way to change me back.  I aged slowly too.  When I was about twenty five I only appeared to be ten.  Nobody my own age wanted to talk to me.  The children who looked my age hated me.  Everyone was afraid of me.” 

He chuckled softly at the memory, “My mother, she was very shrewd.  She tried to convince everyone that having a vampire in our village was a good thing, that when I was old enough I’d drive off other vampires and my presence kept other children safe.  Her influence kept me alive I think.  My father…” Kylo’s smiled faded, “…he was a trader so he was often away anyways, but I couldn’t help thinking I was the one who made him leave.  One day he just…never came back.  I still don’t know what happened.

“A lot of people hated me, a lot of them were afraid of me.  I’ve known many people in my life who’ve been at my beck and call out of fear…You don’t have to be one of them.  I don’t have many friends, I rarely get company…I want to be your friend, if you’ll have me.” 

Kylo finished his story and the braid.  He had done it loosely, not wanting it to be tight or pull too much.  It exposed Hux’s neck invitingly, and Kylo resisted the urge to stroke the white flesh with his fingers.  He traced the sections of the braid instead, tucking imaginary stray hairs into place. 

The boy stood up and turned.  There was a slightly determined glint in his eye before his fearful expression returned.  To Kylo’s surprise, Armitage sat on his leg and wrapped an arm around his shoulder for support.  He took Kylo’s hand in his before placing it over his chest.  The boy pursed his lips before saying quietly, “I think you wanted to be more than friends.” 

He pressed in closer, “Is this warm?  Am I pleasing you?” 

Kylo wrapped his arms around him, afraid Hux might fall if he wasn’t supported properly.  He tried to explain, “You are, but you don’t have to.  You…you’ve been very good.  I said I’m keeping you so you don’t need to do that unless it’s something you want.” 

Kylo wondered at the boy’s ability to only have two ways of operating, rude and difficult or eerily eager to please.  He wondered if there could ever be a happy medium between the two.  He might be able to put up with a little sarcasm, possibly infuse it with some proper wit, if the boy would stop being so terribly fixated on pleasing him out of fear. 

Hux leaned in and kissed his cheek, “No, I’ve behaved badly, but I can be good.  I’ll be very good.” 

Feeling warm lips touch his cheek Kylo pulled back.  He looked at Hux seriously, “You’re only doing this because you’re scared.” 

The boy’s brow furrowed and he pressed closer, “I’ll be your friend.  I’m being good.  I’m doing what you want.” 

Kylo regarded him, trying to be firm, “I said I’m keeping you.  I’m very sorry for my outburst.  I only want you to kiss me if it’s something you want to do.  It’s meaningless otherwise.” 

“I want to kiss you,” said Armitage, borderline forceful as he pressed him slim form closer against Kylo, “You can kiss me too.  You can…you can touch me again.”  He pressed his face into the crook of Kylo’s neck, but he could feel the boy’s face burn with shame and his voice trembling as he whispered, “You can touch me…I was…I was being stubborn before.  I'll hold still and I won't scream...” 

“No,” said Kylo firmly, pulling him back, “This is the third and last time I’ll say it: I’m keeping you, so stop this.  Right now.” 

Hux let go and pulled back.  He was still frightened, but he was more confused than ever.  Kylo wondered how on earth he could explain it in a way the boy would understand.  He’d already said he was keeping him.  How could he prove it?  Or…was that what the boy was trying to do by being so forward?  Like consummating a marriage.  Perhaps in his mind he was trying to finalize the arrangement, do something that he felt would guarantee that Kylo would keep him and not take one of the girls from the town to take his place. 

He disentangled himself from Hux as gently as he could giving the boy a sharp look before stating, “I want you to stop.  You’re not in your right mind.  I’ve seen this enough times to know it will end with you in tears and inconsolable for weeks.” 

“But I want you to,” said Armitage, looking up at him. 

Kylo could only stare in shock as the boy reached behind him and started to undo the buttons on the back of his nightgown.  He managed to recover his voice as Hux started sliding it down his torso.  Kylo gripped it and tried to pull it back up, “Didn’t you hear me!?  Stop!” 

Hux looked up at him, frightened and frustrated, “I’m just…trying to do what you want…If I don’t you said you’d…I don’t understand what you want from me…” 

Kylo tucked him against his shoulder.  He tried to think of how on earth he could even begin to explain it within the parameters that the boy found so horrifying.  He patted his hair soothingly, “I must be confusing you terribly…please, for now, don’t do this.  It’s not a decision you can make under duress like this.  You’ll regret it and we’ll both suffer for it.” 

“But if I don’t-” Hux began. 

“I won’t send you away for it, I promise,” said Kylo, “I haven’t known you long, but this isn’t who you are and I want it to stop.” 

Carefully he arranged the nightgown over Hux’s shoulders and buttoned up the back, making sure that he was well covered.  He pulled back and glanced over at the bed, “But I will insist on you sleeping in the bed.  You’ll get dirty and sick if you lie in front of the fireplace like that.” 

“I know you want to…I don’t want to keep dreading it, please just…get it over with,” pleaded Hux. 

Kylo held him close and stroked his hair, “I don’t want you to do this because you’re afraid.”

“Why…why are you doing this?  I don’t understand what you want,” protested Hux. 

“I want to love you, I don’t want it to be a transaction.  You’re a very confusing, frustrating creature, but I think I might be a little in love with you,” admitted Kylo. 

Hux pulled slightly and looked back at him incredulously, distrustful as he stared Kylo down.  Kylo discreetly inhaled through his nose and immediately detected the stench of shock.  The boy obviously hadn’t been expecting a declaration of love.  The words had shocked him out of his submission, at least for a few moments though before he pulled away, “How should I lie down…” 

He was going to ignore the declaration it seemed.  Kylo settled back on the bed, laying an arm out across the pillow, “Rest your head here.” 

Hux crawled across the bed, lying down as he had been instructed.  Kylo lifted his forearm, tucking the slight human against his neck and stroking his hair.  Normally he would wrap his other arm around him and curl his legs underneath his partner’s, but the boy was not his partner.  He was still frightened.  He did not understand.  He could hardly give permission under that sort of mental strain.  Armitage might be asking, verbally consenting, but he would be almost guaranteed to be upset and full of self-loathing after the act. 

He very badly wanted to explore him though.  To map him out, examine him, see what he responded most eagerly to.  It would only confuse Hux though, make him more upset.  It all made perfect sense in Kylo’s mind.  He was having a difficult time reminding himself that the boy saw this as more of a slaughterhouse than an adoptive home.  It was so difficult to constantly view everything through that lens and hoped the boy would become so numb to it that he forgot all about the inevitable.  The others had.  Kylo thought he had made them happy in their final years. 

“See, we can be like this for now, if you want,” said Kylo. 

Hux closed his eyes, “I haven’t been well educated, but I know what an arrangement like this requires to be made final.  I need to be sure you’ll keep me.” 

“It also requires love,” said Kylo.  He stroked the boy’s cheek, “I’ve been alive long enough to know that if there’s no love between us, neither of us will be happy with it.  You’ll hate yourself for it, spending your time thinking of reasons to justify giving yourself to a man you don’t love, and I’ll hate myself for putting you through so much pain.  I’ll keep you, but I don’t want to make you miserable.” 

“Then how am I supposed to know you’ll keep me,” said Hux.  He cast his eyes down, “If I say something wrong again…” 

“I lost my temper,” explained Kylo, “It doesn’t excuse what happened, but I hope it will make what I said feel a bit more empty.  I didn’t know it would affect you so much.” 

“I…I haven’t done that for a very long time…” admitted the boy, closing his eyes, “Not since I was a child.  I thought nothing could make me do that again.” 

Kylo wanted very badly to kiss him when he said that.  The boy was probably too young, too uneducated to have the words to describe what his mind was doing to him.  Kylo had seen it before.  People who had gone through something so horrible that whenever exposed to something similar they would revert back to the mindset that kept them alive.  It seemed, whatever Hux had been through, he survived by becoming docile, deferential, submissive in the hopes of placating whoever was trying to hurt him.  The human might have looked grown-up, he might give off a mature scent, but he was still so young.  Barely a fraction of Kylo’s age. 

“I’ll try not to lose my temper again,” said Kylo, still stroking his cheek, “You’re so lovely…I don’t want to frighten you.” 

The boy pursed his lips slightly, visibly biting back some sarcastic question.  The corner of Kylo’s mouth twitched into a smile.  He had no idea how much he would miss the infuriating comments until Hux stopped making them.  He moved his hand down to tap his shoulder, “I can see you’re hiding something.  Out with it.” 

Hux opened his eyes, and after a few moment’s hesitation whispered cautiously, “So you’d scare me all the time and love every second of it if I was covered in warts?” 

Kylo snorted at that and pulled his little human closer, “Warts can be healed.  Then I would get to be the only one to see what a beauty you are.” 

“I can’t be beautiful, I have red hair,” said Hux with a slight huff.  He closed his eyes, slightly more relaxed, “Red hair means bad luck.  Who knows?  I might kill you yet.  You touch it so often you’ll probably get struck by lightning or run over by a carriage.”

“Is that what they’re saying these days?” Kylo purred, “When I was only a few hundred years old, my kind highly prized your exact colouration.  It was thought that there was something vampiric about you, that you were more virile than other humans, and your blood had magical properties.  In other words, you’re perfection.  I think it’s your best feature.” 

The boy shot him a cautious look, “See?  You’re doing it again.  Saying you won’t have me, saying I have to want it first, and then saying those things…” 

“I’m only complimenting you,” said Kylo.  He thought he had done a good job of holding back.  He wanted to mention how Hux was more than ideal for him.  In terms of his looks and physiognomy he was everything Kylo liked in a man.  Easy to lift and handle, beautifully responsive to touch.  He wanted him, but not as a transaction.  Not as insurance.  Not out of fear.  If the boy eventually came to him only wanting physical relief Kylo could abide by that, but ideally he wanted the boy to be comfortable and at least friendly with him.  It always felt better if there was some sort of connection.  He wondered why Hux was having such a hard time understanding that. 

“I was trying to make you feel better.  Your hair is hardly something you should be ashamed of.  I intended it as praise,” Kylo whispered against the top of his head, letting Hux’s warmth seep into him.  He only had vague memories of being a human.  He couldn’t remember the tastes of foods or the feeling of his lungs moving all by themselves without thinking about it, but he remembered warmth.  He supposed he was instinctively trying to go back to that time in doing what he could to keep warm things about him, and Hux was very warm.  He wanted to wrap around him to take it all in, and would have if he thought the little human would not be terribly confused by it. 

“Would you like to talk tomorrow?  Properly.  I want you to understand everything,” said Kylo, nuzzling him and taking in his scent.  He couldn’t recall the last time he had deliberately inhaled so much.  He loved the smell of the red-haired human.  It was becoming ridiculously clear to Kylo that he was completely smitten with this one and it was getting harder to resist wrapping his other arm around him.  Kylo knew he could ask, and that Hux would say yes, but only out of self-preservation.  Perhaps though, since it was such a harmless thing, if he held the human in his arms for a night, was caring and gentle with him, he might feel better.  If he continued to detect distress he would let go, but perhaps his human could fall asleep like that and wake up feeling safer and more secure.  Kylo continued, “You can ask any question you like.  I’ll try to be understanding and answer all of them.” 

“Do all those rules from before still stand?” asked Hux. 

“They do,” said Kylo, “If you’re to stay here you need to follow the rules so things can run smoothly.  I need you to be good and obedient for me.  I’d be worried to let you out of here if I thought you might hurt me or yourself.  You understand, don’t you?” 

The sigh and the look on his face seemed to indicate that he understood perfectly, but he disliked it.  He probably still thought it unfair.  Kylo supposed he was the same way when he was young.  Even now, occasionally, when things did not go the way he wanted, he was inclined to think that things were unfair.  Kylo brushed his thumb over the human’s cheek, “May I hold you?  Nothing else, I prom-”

Hux didn’t give him time to finish.  The boy rolled over and pressed himself against Kylo’s chest.  The vampire had thought the human had completely dropped his subservient façade, but it seemed to fade much more slowly than Kylo had anticipated.  Armitage shivered slightly.  Kylo couldn’t retain his own body heat anymore and knew his body was very cold by human standards.  He also noticed that the boy had shifted, positioning himself strategically under Kylo’s chin, his neck and large veins out of reach of his fangs. 

“That’s a good boy,” sighed Kylo, petting the boy’s upper back and hair as he held him, “I didn’t mean to scare you so badly.  I’m sorry, really.” 

He felt his body slowly warming, leeching Armitage’s heat.  He noticed he hadn’t put on his own nightshirt, and that the blankets were pinned underneath them.  They would have to move, but Kylo loathed the idea of pulling away from the boy for the torturous few minutes it would take to get properly dressed and lie with him under the duvet.  He could afford to skip one of those. 

“Shh…I need you to close your eyes for a moment,” shushed Kylo. 

He could feel the boy’s eyes tighten as he bit back a, ‘why?’  Kylo kept stroking the back of his hair, pressing Hux against his chest as he called for the wraiths to bring an extra blanket.  He knew the boy would not like to see them, and did not want to do anything that resembled punishment after being so badly frightened.  He trailed his fingers over loose sections of the braid, making sure Armitage’s eyes were obstructed if he decided to open them as the silent servants drew a blanket over them.  Kylo waited until they had fallen back into the shadows, “It’s alright, you can open them if you want.” 

Kylo held him tightly, loving his warmth and softness but wishing that it Armitage had chosen this out of something other than fear.  The boy seemed so determined now.  Kylo’s temper had snapped something inside him, that strange survival instinct.  That was all this was.  It was exactly what he wanted but it felt so empty.  He recalled nights he had lay awake with Bell, simply being happy with her, and other humans like her.  Humans who had held him like this because they cared about him. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” said Kylo, for what little it was worth.  He never had a human like this, one who had been so badly hurt and damaged before coming to him.  He had no idea how on earth to care for Hux.  At any rate, he did not want to send his human away.  He was more determined than ever to keep him.  Someone in that town had hurt him.  Even if he had enough friends to make him determined to defend them, Kylo couldn’t stand the thought of Hux suffering the way he must have. 

“Please say something…” pleaded Kylo, stroking his hair.  He inhaled again, trying to search out any trace of discomfort or extreme fear.  He couldn’t sense anything more off than usual, but it was so strange to continuously apologize and hear nothing back. 

“…I miss the stables…” said Hux quietly. 

“I know, I know…” Kylo said quietly, trying to sound comforting, “You didn’t know this would happen.  You didn’t want it to happen.  I’ll try to make it bearable for you.  We’ll figure everything out together in the morning.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another talking angsty chapter, because I clearly haven't written enough of that yet. Don't worry, there's fluff too. 
> 
> WE HAVE FANART!! Murasaki99 did some period-accurate sketches of Kylo and Hux based on fashion plates from the 1830s. You can check them out here: https://kerynnkeeperm99.tumblr.com/post/150852361872/cracks-knuckles-ok-im-really-in-love-with

Hux kept looking about, and Kylo supposed he couldn’t blame him.  The dining room must been larger than any Hux had ever seen before.  It might have even been bigger than most stables he had seen.  Kylo sat opposite him with his arms folded on the table.  He regarded Hux seriously, “You aren’t out of hot water yet.  It’s going to be a very long time before I’m convinced you’re finished with fighting…but what I’ve been trying to do isn’t working, so we’re going to try something new.” 

Kylo drummed his fingers and looked down the length of the table, before facing Hux again, “You know what needs to happen if you stay.  You know certain things are inflexible.  Within those parameters…what do you want?” 

Hux looked over at him suspiciously before settling back against his chair.  He seemed to be thinking it over seriously.  Whatever spell had overtaken him did not seem to have left completely.  A ghost of that submissive character remained in his hunched shoulders and passively folded hands.  He cast his eyes downwards, “I want to know the others will be safe.  Is there any way you can guarantee it?  I’m willing to…consummate it, if that’s what it takes.” 

“It's not necessary.  You don’t need to do that if you don’t want to,” Kylo tried to assure him.  He tried to think of a way that would make their pact binding.  Kylo had thought a verbal agreement was enough, but obviously it wasn’t.  He continued, “Is that all you want?” 

“I want you to be transparent with me,” said Hux. 

Kylo sighed and put his head in his hands, “I’ve been trying to be transparent with you…” 

“You don’t…you don’t love us.  How can you?  You killed them…” said Hux quietly, “I’ve lived for years with people who say they feel one way about me and treat me opposite behind closed doors.  I don’t trust anyone who gives me conflicting signals like that.  If…if I’m your plaything, pet, livestock, just say so and treat me like that…”

The words stung and Kylo gritted his teeth.  This again.  Why was it so hard for Hux to believe?  He looked Armitage over, “Our relationship is…complicated, I’ll admit that much.  It doesn’t mean I don’t care about you or that I never cared about the others.” 

Armitage remained quiet at that, either thinking of his next question or considering what he had been told.  Kylo wished the table were just a little less wide so he could hold the boy’s hand while he explained, “I know it must be hard for you to understand, but I cared about them.  I loved some of them very deeply.  I don’t enjoy killing them.” 

“Then why do you do it?” asked Hux quickly. 

Kylo glanced down and pulled out a handkerchief, fiddling with it absentmindedly, pulling it through a ring he made with his fingers before shaking it out and doing it again, “You have to know at least a little history.  After Vampires seized control it was deemed necessary for us to take humans, one every two years, as a reminder of who was in control and to keep a reserve of blood in case of invasion.  It’s required you see...if I wanted to keep you forever it wouldn’t stop me from having to take others, and I know you don’t want that.” 

He pulled the handkerchief through again and looked at the little bluebells that had been carefully stitched into it, “And sometimes…they become ill.  Sometimes it’s kinder than letting them suffer.  Sometimes they go mad…sometimes they ask for their time to be ended.  It’s not always so simple as it sounds.  What sort of stories was your head filled with?  I’m an evil monster who delights in debauching and feeding on your maidens?” 

“What else are we supposed to think?” asked Hux with a slight shrug. 

“Well, I’m not,” said Kylo.  He shrugged in turn and grinned slightly before admitting, “But I do enjoy humans more than most of my kind.  So perhaps the debauching part is a touch warranted.” 

“You used to be human though,” said Hux, “How did you…?” 

“I’m not sure about the particulars.  I was very young, and it was a very long time ago,” said Kylo, “If a human feeds on vampire blood, sometimes they can turn.  It’s rare that a human is compatible though, and the process is excruciatingly painful before it’s completed.  Basically your body is realigning and transforming while you’re still alive.  You feel your body die, revive itself, all your organs change...Most aren’t strong enough to survive the process.  There are also Dhampir, the seed of a union between a human and vampire, but they’re even rarer than humans turning.  In all my thousand years I’ve never managed to sire one.” 

Hux started slightly, “You…you want a child?” 

Kylo smiled wistfully, “One, someday, possibly two.  Two is enough I think.  It would make things less lonely.” 

He nearly asked if Hux wanted any children but checked himself.  Even if the boy liked women, by staying here he’d lost his chance at having children of his own.  Kylo replaced the handkerchief and sat back in his chair, “Now, that thing that happened to you in the bath.  What was it, exactly?” 

Hux glanced up briefly before looking down, “Sometimes it…happens.” 

“Do you know how it happens?  Does it happen when you’re under duress or does something specific bring it on?” asked Kylo, “I need to know so I can avoid doing it again.” 

“Or you can use it against me…” said Hux quietly to himself.  He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, taking a couple breaths to slow his heart before he continued, “I may regret telling you this but…threatening other people, standing over me like that seems to do it.  I thought it was just something that happened with my step-father, but I suppose I was wrong.” 

“He would do that to you?” asked Kylo. 

Hux nodded slightly before swallowing on nothing and stammering slightly, “I…beating me must have stopped working.  We had a dog…if I didn’t behave right he would…he hit the dog and said it was my fault.  Said if I wanted it to stop, if I ever wanted to stop hurting others, I had to behave, do exactly what he wanted.  He made me…I did all sorts of humiliating things.  After a few years I didn’t have to think about putting on a show for him.  It just happened.” 

It made sense.  Kylo suppose he must have seemed every bit the monster Hux thought he was in that moment.  It also confirmed his suspicions about Hux’s submissive act.  It was taking all the restraint he had not to leap over the table, gather the boy up in his arms and hold him until the pain went away.  He glanced down at the table, “What did he make you do?” 

“Just…things…” said Hux quietly, shifting slightly. 

“Did he molest you?” asked Kylo, afraid of the answer he might get. 

“No,” said Hux, looking up sharply before sighing and sitting back, “Nothing like that…” 

“I see, you don’t have to tell me then,” said Kylo, grateful that at the very least the poor little human had been spared that torment at least. 

Hux looked away, “So…what am I supposed to do now?” 

“Anything you like,” said Kylo, trying to seem sweet, “There are plenty of things you can do.  There are things for drawing and painting, sheet music and a piano, a library…if you promise not to hurt yourself you can use any of them.” 

“So I just…stay here until you ask for me,” reasoned Hux glumly. 

Kylo wasn’t sure what was so awful about that.  Leisure time to refine oneself intellectually was a sign of status.  Though many of the women remained melancholic throughout their first few weeks, the thought of having servants and not having to work was a small comfort to them.  Then again, it sounded as if Hux actually liked his work and his horses.  Being separated from them, even in exchange for all the leisure time he could have wanted must have been upsetting.  He didn’t seem to have any interest in noble pursuits like arts or sciences.  Kylo wondered if there was a way to let him have a horse while not providing him with means to get up to some sort of mischief.  He doubted the boy would run away at this point, but he was unpredictable. 

“I did promise you could have a book.  Would you like to see the library?” asked Kylo. 

“Can you tell me when you’ll do it?” asked Hux, glancing over at him before his eyes dropped down to his lap, “I…I can’t stop thinking about it.  You won’t tell me when, just that it’ll be a long time but…I need to know when it will happen.” 

Kylo’s own eyes dropped, along with his heart.  He didn’t like to think about this part.  He liked to pretend he and his human had all the time in the world to be together.  He didn’t like thinking about what he was duty bound to do to his precious little pets.  He accepted that it was what it was in his nature to do and that it was how control was established, but he disliked it.  He replied quietly, “In two years…we’ll have two years together.  Sometimes I can plead for three or four.  I’d like to make you happy though, if you’d allow me.” 

Hux closed his eyes.  He didn’t seem close to crying, but he was far from elated with the news.  He took several deep breaths before crossing his arms over his chest, “And…you can promise you won’t before that?  I still don’t know how to prove you won’t send me away aside from…” 

Kylo supposed there was no guarantee.  Hux didn’t trust him.  Any paper or verbal agreement would be questioned.  For whatever reason, the silly human had it fixed in his mind that if Kylo had sex with him he would keep him.  It was no more fallible and binding than a signature.  Perhaps it was because he had been so forward with his desires.  Either way, the boy’s mind would not be put to rest until this matter was settled. 

It was not what Kylo wanted.  He had wanted for the boy to at least like him first.  They didn’t have to be in love, but it would have meant much more if they felt something for each other.  Kylo hated the idea of Hux lying back on the bed, forcing himself through it for some piece of mind.  It seemed like such an awful thing to put oneself through. 

Still, it Hux seemed adamant about it.  Kylo regarded him seriously, “I want you to wait a week.” 

Hux arched his brow and Kylo continued, “I want to know that you’re serious about this.  If you still want to have sex after a week has passed then I won’t say no.  If you change your mind then I’ll respect your wishes.” 

“Why not now?” asked Hux, the words, ‘and just get it over with’ apparent in his tone. 

Kylo crossed his own arms, “Because you’re only saying that because you’re frightened.  It would be bad for both of us if we went through with it now.  I’m not going to strong-arm you into this.”

Hux looked about the room, “Well you haven’t left me with many other options to explore while I’m here.  It seems it’s you or nobody.  And so long as my being here and someone else’s survival is contingent on me pleasing you…the answer seems obvious.” 

He seemed to be purely after some piece of mind.  Not feeling secure in his position must have felt awful.  Kylo tried to think if there was any way they could compromise, “We can spend a little more time together.  I won’t talk you out of it if you’re determined to go through with it, but I feel our relations might be better if there was something more behind them than mercenary dealings…have you ever been seduced?” 

The boy shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not a virgin if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Kylo had to admit he was slightly disappointed by the revelation.  He felt a slight pang of jealousy at the thought of the boy, Armitage, lovingly draping his arms around another or having someone else carry him off.  Probably a big, brawny stable boy.  He shook his head, “No, _seduced_.  Not just sex.  Has someone ever swept you off your feet?  Charmed you?  Tried to woo you?” 

“Woo…?” said Armitage, furrowing his brow in irritation before exclaiming, “I’m a _man_!  What do you think!?” 

“Oh good, so I’ll be the first,” said Kylo, intentionally ignoring his little outburst, “Then while you think over your decision, I’d like to woo you properly.” 

“I don’t want to be wooed…” grumbled Hux. 

“Everyone says that.  Gracious, _I_ said that, then I found out free food was involved and I discovered that I quite liked the attention,” admitted Kylo. 

“So what will this involve, exactly?” asked Hux. 

“Oh, mostly fun, frivolous things.  Gifts, compliments, letters, poems…Is it alright if I kiss you from time to time?” asked Kylo

Hux gave it some thought, “Not my face, please…or my neck or wrists.” 

Nowhere with large veins.  Still, it was better than nothing, and the boy had consented to it.  Kylo wasn’t positive that he wanted to be kissed because he thought he might enjoy it, but Kylo was more comfortable giving the boy platonic kisses to try to cheer him up than he was with the idea of Hux lying back and desperately trying not to think about how intimate he was being with someone he hated.  He hadn’t put up much of a fight though.  He might have had his own reasons for granting permission.  It had been at least two days since he had meaningful physical contact with anyone.  Humans tended to crave it or get squirrely if they went too long without the touch of another. 

Kylo slid his chair back and patted his lap, “Come here then.” 

Hux stared across at him incredulously.  Kylo repeated, “Come here.  I can send for breakfast and you can eat right here in my lap.” 

Hux furrowed his brow.  Kylo had been hoping that being playful might lighten his mood.  Sometimes it worked with the others.  After a few days and wanting some levity he could do silly things like this with them.  The first few days were always bad, but after a little while humans were often so desperate for company that they calmed themselves and took it where they could get it.  Kylo supposed that was one of many benefits of keeping a creature who was used to living in a pack.  They would bond with just about anything after a few days of solitude. 

He also enjoyed hand feeding his humans.  They needed to eat so often he didn’t see why he shouldn’t make it a bit entertaining.  He liked to wipe their lips with his fingers and let them sit in his lap.  Armitage was also, thankfully, a good size for sitting in his lap.  If he had been a little larger the whole thing might have been uncomfortable. 

“That’s ridiculous,” said Hux. 

“That’s the idea,” said Kylo with a grin, “It’s just a bit of fun.  Come here and sit.” 

“Is this an order or a request?” asked Hux. 

“I want you to come here,” repeated Kylo, holding out a hand, “I’m trying to be understanding but you still need to mind the rules.” 

Hux rose and sighed through his nose.  It seemed the spell had finally worn off and he was back to dragging his feet.  So if he was triggered his behaviour would slowly revert over the course of almost a day.  Kylo was glad it was not more than that.  He had felt awful about distressing his poor little human.  At least now he knew how to avoid it and how to handle it if it were to happen again.  For the time being though, while he was not exactly happy with Hux being so sour, he was glad to know he was himself again and he had not permanently broken the poor thing. 

The boy rounded the table and sat down on his leg.  He didn’t sit like a girl at all, which made him a comical sight in his women’s finery.  He would need to be taught a little etiquette so as not to embarrass himself.  Kylo did what he could with the boy in the meantime, straightening his back and nudging his legs together.   He was wearing the last of the dresses that fit him, a wine coloured one made of satin with wrapped, off the shoulder sleeves, showing off his slim arms and all their little freckles.  He didn’t often get ones with freckles.  They required sun to appear on human skin, and the women he was often sent thought it a sign of status to stay indoors and avoid sunlight.  Some of them had painted moles on their skin though. 

Kylo lifted Hux’s arm, eliciting a slight gasp and examined the little brown spots.  There were plenty of them, but there were a few that were darker than the rest.  He leaned in and gave one of the prominent ones on the back of Hux’s hand a gentle kiss.  He grinned, “These are so sweet.  And you have quite a few of them, don’t you?” 

“I do…” said Hux, slightly nervous. 

“Nothing serious dear, just a bit of fun,” assured Kylo, kissing another freckle on his arm, “An affectionate little game while we wait.” 

“What kind of game?” asked Hux.  His displeasure and distrust sounded clearly in his tone.  It seemed he was confused as to why Kylo waited to make love to him, though the vampire thought he had done an adequate job on making his position clear.  Armitage was very young though, and quite cynical in spite of that.  Perhaps he had a hard time quantifying a balance between lust and affection.  Kylo hoped this would help him learn though.  And then perhaps he might have an easier time understanding how Kylo could love and coddle the creatures he was obliged to end. 

“I’ll ask if I can kiss each of your pretty sun spots.  If you say yes, I will.  If not, I’ll kiss somewhere I’m allowed,” explained Kylo.  He moved his hand to the back of Hux’s arm, “May I kiss this one?”

Hux nodded awkwardly and Kylo hummed his approval, kissing the little mark, “Let’s see if they’re all sweet, shall we?” 

“Salt…” Hux mumbled awkwardly, “Skin tastes like salt…I can’t be sweet.” 

“We taste things differently.  Things that taste good to you are awful to me, and skin that seems salty to you tastes different for me,” explained Kylo, “I don’t remember human food, so I don’t know what I can compare you to, but you’re very sweet.”  He found a dark brown one near the boy’s elbow, “May I kiss this one?” 

“Yes but…how is this not…?” Hux began to ask. 

“Nobody ever counted all your pretty little spots with kisses?  That’s a shame.  My mother used to kiss mine,” said Kylo, giving the mark another kiss for good measure.  The boy’s heart was pounding.  If something like this was making his heart flutter he must not have been used to affection at all.  He gave it a third kiss, “I can’t recall where I heard it or who told me, but there’s a story that these mark places where angels have kissed you.” 

“Then there’s an angel out there who really likes my ass…” Hux muttered to himself. 

“Don’t be crass,” warned Kylo, reaching up and tapping the boy’s mouth, “Those lips are too pretty for cursing.”  He settled his arms around Armitage’s waist, “But they look just right for kissing.  Turn yourself and let me look.” 

The boy hesitated, “Is that a command or…” 

“You know the rules darling.  Turn so I can see your spots and those pretty lips,” insisted Kylo, “I’ll let you refuse kisses if you don’t want them, but you’re such a dainty thing.  I can’t resist looking.” 

He could smell the boy’s fear as he turned, which was a pity, but Kylo knew he really only had himself to blame for that.  Perhaps if he’d been more delicate from the start the poor thing would have become much friendlier with him by now.  He was lucky he hadn’t permanently broken the unfortunate little soul.  He would have to be more careful, more cautious, but at the same time, Armitage could be dangerous if he was given the opportunity.  Humans were beautiful, warm and soft, but they had proven their potential for lethality.  It would be a thin line to walk, firmness and kindness, but Kylo thought he could manage it. 

“There…” he said, settling Hux across his legs, “This isn’t so bad, is it?  I’ll be very sweet with you.  You’ll be my little treasure.  My darling companion.” 

“For two years…” Hux reminded him quietly.  Kylo frowned at that and was about to protest when Hux asked, “Before you said you could sometimes get an extension…” 

“Yes, if we get on well, I’ve managed to acquire a reprieve or two in the past,” explained Kylo. 

“But if you really don’t like killing us, why do you keep doing it?” asked Hux insistently. 

Kylo sighed and stroked his cheek, making sure the boy faced him, “Dearest, I _have_ to.  Those are the laws we’re both bound by.” 

“That’s not the way it is in France, or America…” noted the boy.  He looked at Kylo seriously, “If you don’t like this, and we certainly don’t like this, why don’t we do something different?” 

“Do you have any idea how many of my friends were beheaded during The Terror after those damned ‘Revolutions?’” demanded Kylo, irately removing his hand from Hux’s face, “I hope you’re not suggesting a Republic.” 

“You killed _my_ friends,” Hux reminded him accusingly.  He closed his eyes, took a breath and continued as calmly as he could, “More to the point…if I could find a way that kept the balance without sacrificing humans, would you stop killing us?” 

Kylo sighed.  This notion, this idea seemed to be giving the boy some hope, the comfort Kylo had been desperately been trying to give him, but it was impossible.  The Blood Tax had been part of their social structure, the way they governed, the way they defended their territories for centuries.  It kept order and it worked.  The only alternatives present were those brought about by blood and violence.  Humans rising up en masse and overthrowing their kings or cutting ties from across the sea.  America had been shocking, France had been a nightmare.  Countless vampires, as well as humans had died.  There seemed to be no in between.  There was stability, or there was The Terror. 

And yet this foolhardy twenty-one year old seemed to think he could find a way. 

“I have two years, you said I could have a book from the library.  Would you let me try?” asked Armitage, looking at him with fierceness and determination, his little spell from before dissolved to nothingness. 

It was an exercise in futility.  If there was a way, Kylo would have found it.  His Master, the Tsar would have certainly found it.  If the most wise and ancient minds couldn’t think of something better, surely it was impossible for a poorly educated boy to make up a new model for government all by himself, not one that would work.  Still, he seemed so much more himself like this.  So much closer to being happy.  Perhaps a little project or trivial pursuit was just what the boy needed. 

Kylo regarded him seriously, “If I let you use the library for your little project, you have to promise not to hurt me, not to hurt yourself, and you have to put in a little more effort to be obedient and cheerful.  Do we have a bargain?” 

“Throw in ‘no more sudden razors to my throat’ and it’s a deal,” said Hux, thrusting his calloused hand upwards and holding it out. 

Kylo looked at it quizzically before realizing the silly boy wanted to shake hands with him.  He sniffed slightly and didn’t detect any desire for mischief or insult.  Apparently nobody had told him humans and vampires didn’t shake hands.  Kylo couldn’t recall which side started it; humans as a defensive measure or vampires to subjugate the humans who tried to overthrow them.  Either way, humans bowed or curtseyed at a distance and waited to be acknowledged by their vampire lord or lady.  They never shook hands.  But his little human looked so sincere…

He took the boy’s hand and turned it, placing a kiss over his knuckles, “No sudden razors.” 

The boy seemed confused by the gesture and retracted his hand, seeming slightly disappointed.  Kylo was sorry to upset him, but he couldn’t have the boy getting any notions about them being equals.  It would break Hux’s heart all over again if Kylo allowed him to think that and then had to remind him that they weren’t on the same footing.  He’d made that mistake before and the fallout was always terrible. 

“Though, if I give you plenty of warning, can I shave your face again?  I hope you trust I won’t hurt you now.  Your nails are starting to look a bit long as well.  We could make a day of it,” suggested Kylo.  Armitage gave him a slightly worried look so Kylo added, “But I’ll show you the library first, right after breakfast, then you can have a look around and choose your book.”

Armitage let out a yelp and clung to him suddenly.  Kylo caught him and looked down, just in time to see a set of long arms pull away from a plate of potatoes and bacon before retracting into the shadows.  He couldn’t resist chuckling at the poor silly thing.  He’d have to get used to the Wraiths eventually.  He stroked the boy’s hair, “Shh, it’s alright dearest, just your potatoes.” 

Kylo took up a fork and playfully speared a potato as Hux quivered on his lap.  The boy let out a shaky breath, “I hate those things…what are they, anyways?” 

“Servants,” said Kylo.  The boy continued to look up at him in confusion, so he elaborated, “They’re ghosts of those who used to be my servants.  They took an oath a long time ago to serve me in death as they did in life and now…well, that’s what’s left of them.  I can’t identify them anymore.  They can’t identify themselves either for that matter.  They’ve lost their capacity to remember anything about themselves, but it seems they all remember commands and housework.” 

Something about the way Hux looked into the shadows changed.  He still shook a little, but there was much less fear and more of something else.  He asked quietly, “And you…what will you…?” 

“Do with the wraiths?  They’ll linger until I die, I think.  They’re bound to the castle, so they’ve nowhere to go.  All they know is that they serve me,” explained Kylo.  He took a moment to think, “Goodness, it’s been ages.  Sometimes I can recall faces but I can’t remember any of their names.  It’s been too long.  I think one of them was Polish…” 

He watched Armitage stare pensively into the dark for a moment, taking in the boy’s sudden calm before lifting the fork to his lips, “But that’s hardly talk for the breakfast table.  Be good and eat up.  You did promise to be obedient.” 

“I can feed myself…” Hux protested slightly out the side of his mouth. 

Humans usually did prefer to feed themselves.  Only a handful of them took to it quickly.  Kylo enjoyed feeding them like this in his lap or by hand.  He remembered his mother did it for him when he was younger and he enjoyed the attention.  Later, when he started viewing humans with a more distant lens, he began to realize how ritualized food was between them.  How sharing meals built bonds, signified trust, gifts of certain food signified love and that feeding was equated to nurturing.  In addition to enjoying the activity instead of being a passive observer, he wanted to demonstrate those qualities to his humans.  That he was trustworthy and wanted to care for them.  Pampering them almost to the point of spoiling them was his favorite part of keeping a human. 

“I know.  It’s not really what you’re used to, but it’s a fancy of mine.  You did say you would cooperate,” Kylo reminded him. 

Hux looked down at the fork, going adorably cross-eyed as he tried to look at it while it was pressed against his lips.  He looked at Kylo hesitantly before leaning down and taking it in his mouth.  Kylo watched, completely taken with the way his pink lips sealed themselves around the utensil as he pulled the fork back.  Kylo kept his arm settled around the boy’s waist, elated with how the morning was going.  His little human was better, he wasn’t broken, and he was starting to behave.  He kissed the boy’s cheek as a reward, “That’s a very good boy.  Now I want you to finish this plate, alright?” 

“And then I can see the library?” asked Armitage, brushing hair away from his mouth. 

“Of course dearest,” assured Kylo, nuzzling him as he speared some more potatoes.  He brought them up to the boy’s lips and watched delightedly as he took another bite.  He was being so good.  If he had known a few books would settle him down, Kylo would have given him a novel or two sooner.  Kylo took a napkin and dabbed it around the boy’s mouth.  He didn’t need it, not really, but Kylo liked to caress and cuddle his humans, and this one was so soft and warm with such a sweet scent…

As Kylo fed his lovely little human, he felt he had come up with a few ideas for courting him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't jump the shark...
> 
> Also, MORE ART! I feel so spoiled! 
> 
> Murasaki99 did a couple of drawings. One is a black and white Hux and Kylo on horses that you can see here: https://kerynnkeeperm99.tumblr.com/post/150934986742/moonlight-ride-and-here-we-go-the-inks-for-the#notes
> 
> And the other one is watercolour with a neat background with the boys going for a ride: https://kerynnkeeperm99.tumblr.com/post/151090135137/under-the-moonlight-the-serious-moonlight#notes

Kylo looked at his human as the boy’s jaw dropped slightly at the sight of the library.  Kylo supposed it must have been impressive to a young human who hadn’t seen many libraries belonging to vampires.  His collection of books was not nearly as extensive or well-organized as some of the ones he had seen.  Really his library was an average one.  Humans were always impressed when they saw things from past ages though, especially books.  It didn’t matter if the information they contained was completely outdated, or they had no personal attachment to them, humans just seemed to love old books.  Something about the smell attracted them, if Kylo understood correctly. 

He brought Hux inside and spoke to him firmly, “You can read anything you like, but you have to be careful.  Some of these volumes are hundreds of years old and they need to be handled gingerly.  The wraiths will be watching, so don’t go trying to throw yourself off a shelf or destroying anything or they will stop you.  If you behave yourself they won’t bother you though.  Do you understand?” 

“Do you have books about different governments or history?” asked Hux, trotting over to a shelf and examining the spines of different books. 

“Most of this is fiction, but I have some of those,” said Kylo.  He took the boy’s arm, “Those are all story books, darling, you’ll want to come this way.” 

He brought Armitage to a shelf that had seen considerably less attention.  Kylo looked about for something that might suit the boys wants.  He wanted to study the governments of different countries, but perhaps he ought to start with his own.  The boy seemed to have so little understanding as to why blood tax was a necessary institution, so that seemed a fair place to begin.  Kylo pulled a book from the shelf.  It was written about a hundred years ago, but the information all seemed sound enough. 

He handed it to Hux, “I think that will be a good start.  You’re free to look around, and when you finish you can keep one to read wherever you like.” 

Hux looked at the cover and his brow furrowed.  Kylo thought at first that he might have been displeased with the selection until he saw the boy’s mouth moving, trying to sound out the different words.  Then it dawned on Kylo, the boy could read, but not nearly well enough for such advanced material.  He arched his brow slightly, “You…must have some history.  You mentioned being educated.” 

“For a few years…I started late since I did a lot of work at home, and then I had to stop earlier than everyone else because I got an apprenticeship,” explained Hux.  He looked up adamantly, “But I _can_ read.  It just takes me a little longer than most.” 

“I don’t doubt that, but perhaps you’ll want to practice with something easier and then work your way up to that,” said Kylo gesturing at the book in Hux’s hands. 

“I don’t want to waste any time,” said Hux, opening up the book and flipping to the index.  He trailed a finger along the words and silently mouthed the sounds the words were supposed to make. 

Kylo gave a light shrug.  The boy would get frustrated and give up soon enough, and when he did Kylo felt certain there must have been something about that was easier to read.  Or perhaps he might have to read to his human until he improved.  He liked the idea of Armitage sitting in his lap or lying against his chest as Kylo read to him, the boy fixated on every word.  But until then he would have to let Hux be stubborn and wear himself out. 

Kylo pointed past the shelves, “There’s lots of chairs where you can sit and read.  If you get cold or hungry just say so and the servants will look after you.  Or if you’re still frightened by them they can alert me and I’ll take care of you.” 

“Where are you going?” asked Hux. 

Kylo grinned slightly, “I am a lord you know.  I have an entire territory to manage and tend to.  As much as I’d love to spend all my time doting on you, I do have obligations.”  He patted Hux on the head, “Now, be a good boy and I’ll come for you later.” 

Hux flinched away from the contact and began walking towards an armchair, the book clutched tightly in his arms.  Kylo figured he might spend less than an hour with it before he gave up on the whole pursuit. 

   ***  

Kylo never had much of an attention span for paper.  It was boring.  It didn’t move or talk or do anything interesting and reading for hours at a time required so much concentration.  Still, it was a necessary evil.  Letters were the best way for vampires to communicate across far distances.  Long distance travel, anything longer than a single night’s journey was always a risk.  All it took was an accident, a highwayman, a group of rebellious humans to open up a carriage and expose him to sunlight and that would be the end of him.  Travel during daylight left vampires far too vulnerable to make regular visits to each other, unless they lived close by, so most communication was done through paper and ink. 

He had three piles on his desk.  He had to skim through everything to sort them.  There was one pile for social letters, one for pure business, and one for letters that mixed the two.  His most pressing issue though was that awful she-wolf Phasma and her lot.  As if relations between humans and vampires weren’t troublesome enough, about three or four hundred years ago werewolves had started cropping up all over the place and mucking everything up.  Technically they were citizens of his territory, but they had their own ridiculous ‘pack government’ that they adhered to.  They couldn’t just live as humans and lock themselves up for a few nights a month.  No, that would make things easy… 

Kylo looked through Phasma’s letter.  It would be easier to deal with her in person, send her an invitation and have her come to see him.  She had done so before, but Kylo was not looking forward to it.  She was always so snide and insufferable.  Barely any manners at all, and always bothering his poor humans with her flirtations.  Armitage was a boy though, so he likely wouldn’t interest her at all.  He began writing out an invitation, doing his best not to deliberately say anything insulting, though it was incredibly tempting.  The she-wolf was always pushing her luck with him, harassing his humans and attacking their livestock.  She didn’t see it that way though, she never saw it that way.  Apparently she was taking something she felt that she was owed. 

A long thin arm touched his and Kylo sighed, “Is it the boy?” 

The wraith signaled in the negative and then made a sign that there was someone at the door.  Three someones in fact. 

“Who?  Humans?” asked Kylo.  It couldn’t have been a vampire, but perhaps Phasma had decided to invite herself over instead of waiting to be invited. 

The wraith signaled that the visitors were humans.  At first Kylo was startled, then he remembered that they had sent him a young girl, and that instead of everything going smoothly the coach driver had disguised himself as a woman and tried to commit treason.  If he had to guess, they were here for damage control.  Frankly it was surprising that it had taken them this long to figure out that something had gone wrong. 

“If they have no weapons let them in,” said Kylo. 

Kylo stood and tossed his pen across the desk.  Phasma would have to wait.  He could only guess which three had come.  It depended on what how much damage they believed Armitage had done.  Probably representatives of the law, coming to discuss what was to be done and to assure that it was only the coach driver who had gone rogue.  Kylo could guess what they would say, desperate to save their own hides and not invoke the wrath of vampires. 

He also realized that he held an advantage.  They didn’t know Armitage had agreed to take the place of the blood tax and was currently sitting in the library.  The situation had already resolved itself.  He could sit, draw the whole thing out, make them sweat, which could be entertaining.  It was always fun to watch humans who thought they were bigger than they really were squirm in discomfort as they realized their own insignificance.  Besides, any power these men had came from him.  Not being able to monitor every town and village under his control, Kylo had to rely on a few human agents to enforce the law of the land and make sure things ran smoothly.  As much as they pretended otherwise, when it came down to it they were his servants. 

He entered the front hall and saw the trio of men, all looking very grey and dower in their black suits.  He didn’t remember their names, humans cycled out of their positions so quickly he simply couldn’t keep up.  He knew their titles though.  One was a constable, another was a bailiff, he didn’t recognize the third, but he was dressed like an official, and he was young, probably someone new to the administrative staff.  Kylo grinned amicably as his footsteps echoed in the front hall, “Gentlemen, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I think you’re aware, my lord,” began the constable, “That a young girl was meant to be delivered three days ago.  She was spotted yesterday evening in her family’s home.  Apparently the coach driver orchestrated her escape.” 

“Oh?  And where is the girl now?” asked Kylo.  He crossed his arms and tried to resist laughing, “You understand that if someone crosses the border or starts an uprising, and I can’t reach my full strength, it benefits nobody.” 

“The girl will be sent but her family has become…difficult.  You can understand it was hard for them to part with their daughter once, but this is the second time,” explained the bailiff.  He wiped his face with a handkerchief, “But she will be brought to you, of course.  We’ve no intention of withholding her.” 

“Ah, so she ran away.  So if you haven’t come to bring the blood tax, then why are you here?” asked Kylo.  He looked at the young, blond man he couldn’t identify, “And who are you?”

“Dmitri Pavelvich,” said the young man.  Kylo gave him a waiting look and gestured for him to continue, “The mayor is currently with the family of Miss Illya Roskovna.  I’ve come in his stead to represent him.” 

“I see,” said Kylo, “That’s all very well and good, but it doesn’t explained by a constable, a bailiff and a representative for the mayor were all gathered on my front porch.” 

The constable, with his silvery hair cautiously stepped forward and regretfully announced, “We’re looking for the coach driver who caused this whole mess.  His name is Armitage Hux.” 

Kylo nodded slightly, “A very unusual name for this part of the world.  Shall we discuss him over tea?  Well, tea for you, something else for me, I think.” 

The young man…Kylo had forgotten his name already, the mayor’s lackey, looked at the other two for some sort of direction.  The constable seemed irate, as if he were eager to get on with his investigation.  Not because he was seeking justice, but because he wanted the task over and done with.  Something about having to arrest Armitage clearly bothered him.  The bailiff looked at the other two, and finding no consensus between confusion and irritation replied, “Tea would be…lovely.” 

“Excellent,” said Kylo, signalling for the humans to follow, “It’s being prepared as we speak.  If you’ll come with me to the drawing room, perhaps you could tell me more about this missing coach driver.”

“He’s young, about twenty, tall and thin with red hair,” said the constable as he followed. 

“Oh, he sounds delightful.  Did you know vampires have highly prized red haired humans for hundreds of years?” asked Kylo, leading them to the study he had just come from.  The wraiths had already moved a few chairs around a low table, though the desk was still in some disarray.  He sat down and gestured for the humans to do the same.  He thought he might ramble for a moment, make them squirm a little, “It was thought once that the blood of a human male with red hair could turn copper to gold, that they could commune with demons.  Now, none of this is true, I’ve lived long enough to see those myths debunked, but they’re very beguiling and very sweet.  I also find them the most delectable.  I especially like pretty young boys with red hair.  They have the most tender flesh that just melts on your tongue.  Ah, where are my manners, please, sit, it must have been a long journey.” 

Kylo watched with satisfaction as they filed in, each one more uncomfortable than the last as they took in his statements about eating human flesh.  So they had no idea what had become of Armitage.  It seemed the girl he had saved had kept her lips sealed about any potential killing at least.  As far as these men seemed to know all he had done was provide the girl with means of escape and disappeared.  It was still something he could be arrested for, but nowhere near as serious as what he had tried to accomplish.  So long as they thought that, they might have given him the means he required to win the boy over.  He grinned amiably, “So, what are you going to do about this runaway coach driver?” 

“We’re currently searching the area, sending out his description.  He’s on foot…” the constable trailed off and grimaced, “And we have reason to believe he’s dressed as a woman.” 

“Gracious,” said Kylo, feigning surprise. 

“He’s a cunning, troublesome thing.  A bastard by one of the so-called Emperor’s men.  He was always running away from the family that was kind enough to take him in, and I think if you saw him, you’d agree that he simply has the look of someone who’s up to no good,” explained the bailiff. 

That was harsh, but the trio was planning on throwing the boy to the metaphorical wolves to ensure the wellbeing of their own pack.  Kylo arched his brow, “What makes you say that?  What he did was wrong, but if the girl was a dear friend of his it’s understandable.  Just a young man becoming overly passionate and doing something stupid.  He's hardly the first young hothead I've dealt with.” 

“I’m sure you’ve lived long enough to know his type.  Something…mischievous, wicked about him.  He looks harmless enough but give him an inch and he abducts a girl and then disappears,” said the bailiff. 

That still seemed a little too harsh, even given the circumstances.  The younger man flinched slightly and brought a hand to his mouth.  Kylo looked down, “Oh, tea’s arrived.  Don’t mind the wraiths, help yourselves gentlemen.” 

Kylo took up his own cup and recognized the familiar tang of rabbit’s blood.  He preferred to drink it fresh from the source, but when he was with humans he felt obliged to drink as they did, prove he wasn’t an animal like they seemed to think.  He sipped and licked the excess from his lips, eliciting looks of horror from his guests.  Animal blood sustained him, but without blood from humans Kylo could feel himself weaken.  He had considered weaning himself off humans entirely, but couldn't resist losing his strength.  He replaced his cup, “And so you’ve come here hoping I might have seen this wicked little coach driver dressed in women’s clothing.” 

“W-we’re taking this crime very seriously,” said the mayor’s lackey, “We’ve had very good relations for many, many years and we don’t want this to be damaging.” 

Kylo glanced at the desk and a wraith began to write a message before disappearing into the shadows, “I’m very grateful that you’ve all made this such a high priority.  You've proven yourselves most trustworthy.” 

“We hope that you’ll be understanding.  We’re having a difficult time retrieving Miss Roskovna…her father has fortified their house and he is…unhappy,” said the mayor’s lackey, trying to sound neutral, “We’ll send her as soon as we’re able but we must beg your patience.” 

“No, I don’t think he would be very happy,” said Kylo.  He’d had enough experience with angry fathers to know that they could be an absolute terror to deal with.  The young man looked at him expectantly and Kylo grinned slightly, “But this has been quite the disruption.  If you knew this coachman was wily, why did you entrust him with such a sensitive task?” 

“You…you told us a little over a year ago that it would be two years until blood tax had to be paid again.  We were caught by surprise, everyone was,” the young man retorted. 

So he had something of a spine after all.  Kylo could tell that the man was trying to pass blame over to him and change the subject.  The vampire watched him from over the brim of his cup, “Circumstances that led to that were sudden and unfortunate.  Would you have preferred that I not keep a human with me for a whole year with no access to blood with which to sustain myself and provide defense for your towns and villages.” 

“No…I wasn’t insinuating that,” replied the young man, “We were…caught off guard, that’s all.” 

“And as I said before, the boy has his ways,” said the bailiff.  He lowered his voice slightly, “There’s something not quite right about that one.  He saw an opportunity for mischief and he took it.  The sooner he’s caught and locked away, the better.” 

“You seem more eager than the constable to make an arrest,” noted Kylo, “Has he caused some sort of mischief?” 

“No, nothing like that,” said the bailiff, “Only…general eccentricities.  Things that indicate he was never truly stable.” 

Hux pushed open the door and stomped in, “One of your friends just shoved this letter in my…” 

The redhead looked out at the sight of no doubt familiar faces and stopped.  He lowered his hand, still clutching the letter and lowered it.  He looked down and seeming to realize he was dressed in women’s finery and turned red with shame.  The three officials paused for a moment.  The mayor’s crony was slack jawed at the sight of him, and the Bailiff seemed stunned.  The constable was the first to gather his wits, rising to his feet and looking the boy over, “Armitage Hux, you’ll be coming with us.” 

Hux’s eyes widened as he tried to cover himself, “Constable Kolozov I can explain!” 

“Midge, don’t make this harder than it has to be,” advised the constable quietly, “You're in a lot of trouble, but if you come back now we might be able to make some sort of bargain.” 

“Oh, gracious, on what charges are you arresting the poor boy?” asked Kylo, replacing his cup. 

“I think we all know what he's done,” said the constable, producing a pair of shackles. 

“No,” said Kylo firmly, reaching out and taking the man’s arm.  He forcibly lowered it, “What did he do wrong?” 

“Sabotaging the delivery of blood tax,” replied the constable, pulling at his arm and finding himself unable to shake the vampire’s grip. 

“He did no such thing,” said Kylo calmly, “Armitage, dearest, come sit with me.” 

Hux moved away from the constable and skirted around Kylo’s chair.  The vampire inhaled through his nose and took in the human’s emotions.  Hux was frightened and suspicious, but he still sat next to him and looked back at the other humans apprehensively.  Kylo wasn’t as familiar with the other three and kept mixing them up.  He was detecting a lot of surprise and confusion, but there was also arousal.  One of them was either getting excited by a vampire being so forceful with them, or the sight of the pretty red haired human dressed like a princess for their pleasure.  Armitage crossed his arms and one leg over his knee, taking a decidedly unfeminine stance as he switched to the defensive. 

Kylo put his arm around his human, “Armitage came to me three nights ago and begged to take the girl’s place.  He didn’t fail to deliver anything.  I was unaware that this would cause any trouble, so I accepted his offer.” 

“You…” stammered the mayor’s lackey, “You volunteered?”

Armitage looked at Kylo and seemed to realize that his excuse had been made for him, with no mention made of his attempt at murder and treason, “Yes…” 

Kylo wrapped his arm around him more tightly, holding him close, “Poor little thing, shivering in the cold, tearfully begging his companion’s life.  It would have taken a heart of stone to turn him away.”  He whispered in the boy’s ear, “Be a little more convincing, would you?” 

Armitage quickly added, “I just didn’t want her to get hurt.  I thought it would be alright if I went instead of Illya.” 

“Then why did you dress as a woman?” asked the constable, “Surely you didn’t need Miss Roskovna’s dress for that.” 

Hux looked over at Kylo, but receiving no direction he replied, “I was informed…that was how the person selected as blood tax was supposed to be dressed.  So I asked her to change clothes with me.  It would have been safer for her to be on the road dressed as a man too.” 

The constable didn’t seem to believe the excuse, but there was no reason to arrest Hux.  He had completed the task that he had been charged with.  Any trouble the switch caused the humans in the town was no business of the boy’s.  Kylo stroked his hair gently, “I’ve become very fond of him, so I do hope you aren’t planning to take him from me.  I’m afraid I wouldn’t like that at all.” 

“You’ve no complaint against this boy making off with your property?” asked the bailiff. 

Hux nearly bolted off of the seat by Kylo put a hand on his shoulder, smiling slightly as Hux snarled.  The bailiff sighed, “I did warn you my lord, he has the most horrible temper.” 

Kylo resumed stroking the boy’s hair, trying to calm him down, unable to shake the feeling that the man had provoked Hux on purpose, “The boy came to deliver blood tax.  He accomplished his task.  Frankly I don’t see what all this fuss is about.” 

“He was meant to deliver Illya Roskovna to this address.  Instead he sent a young woman, dressed in men’s clothing, armed with a blunderbuss of all things, to drive herself home in the middle of the night.  A road that, I should remind him, is teeming with wolves and highwaymen.  All the while, he dressed as a girl and jeopardized a centuries old institution that keeps the peace between us,” said the constable calmly.  He glared at Hux, “That’s what the fuss is about.  Did you consider that boy?  What your mischief would mean for the rest of us if things didn’t turn out the way you wanted?  You may have meant well enough but there are hard consequences for actions like that.”  He groaned slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I thought you knew how to think harder than that, Midge..."    

“I hope you aren’t insinuating that I’m so petty that I’d massacre an entire village over one boy’s well-intentioned folly,” said Kylo, glaring at him.  He softened his gaze and resumed grinning, “Because I really don’t take kindly to such accusations, constable.” 

“Of course.  We ought to keep our focus on the real problem here.  This troublesome little whelp who doesn’t seem to understand his position,” snapped the bailiff, “You had no right or authority to change plans without informing anyone.  Always been a sly little minx, haven’t you Hux?  Lord Ren, this boy will lie, he will steal and you've seen his awful temperament.  For your own sake it would be best to turn this one loose.” 

“I’ve never stolen anything and I don’t lie,” growled Hux. 

“And there he goes,” sighed the bailiff, “You lied when you said you would deliver Illya Roskovna and failed to do so.  A bastard shouldn’t be so haughty.” 

“Sir, your language…” muttered the lackey. 

“He put our people in danger on a whim.  I don’t have the patience to mince my words with the likes of him,” the bailiff muttered back, “He might be wearing a dress, but it’s not as if there’s a lady present.” 

“So…if you’re keeping the Hux boy, what should we do with Miss Roskovna?” asked the mayor’s lackey, now speaking at full volume and recovering most of his wits.  He kept looking over Armitage disbelievingly, something the boy didn’t seem to appreciate. 

“Hm, I don’t know.  Armitage, what should they do with your little friend?” asked Kylo. 

Armitage leaned forward and growled through gritted teeth, “Leave Illya alone…” 

Kylo took in their shocked and slightly confused looks before smiling and tucking his human back against his chest, “Well, there you have it.  It seems your little problem sorted itself out.” 

“My lord, he’s a…he’s a boy,” protested the mayor’s assistant, “The law allows for the exception of a boy during periods of disaster, but we’re hardly pressed to bolster our numbers.  And…surely you can’t with a…” 

“Why not?  Isn’t he pretty enough?” asked Kylo. 

Armitage turned and gave him an offended look.  Kylo leaned in close, making it seem as if he was kissing the boy as he leaned against his ear, “If you want to get back at them, play along.” 

He pulled back and grinned, sliding his hands down the boy’s side, “I’m waiting on your answer gentlemen, is this not the most ravishing creature you’ve ever seen?” 

The constable seemed to be resisting rolling his eyes as he looked away, disinterested in the proceedings now that there was an angry father to deal with when he returned to town and no work to be done.  The mayor’s lackey seemed horrified by what he was witnessing while the bailiff looked away with discomfort.  Kylo grinned and lifted Hux’s wine coloured skirt to his shins, “Just look at those dainty ankles.  Aren’t they exquisite?” 

Armitage shifted his feet to give a better glimpse of his white feet and ankles, causing Kylo to grin further.  Hearing no reply he continued, reaching up and placing his hands on the boy’s waist to show how small it was, “And I’ll grant you his hips might not be as broad as a woman’s, but he has such a lovely, slender waist.  My hands are almost all the way around his middle and he isn’t even corseted!  Would you believe that?” 

“Yes, yes, he’s very pretty,” muttered the constable irately, looking almost longingly towards the door. 

“Oh, but I haven’t told you about his neck,” said Kylo excitedly, trailing a hand up to the boy’s throat.  Hux actually lifted his head and allowed him to do it, “Such a pretty throat.  I would think it impossible for any hot blooded man to look at this lily white pallor and resist it?” 

The boy let out a pretty gasp as Kylo trailed his fingers up and down his neck gently.  He wasn’t sure if Hux was doing it to make the others uncomfortable or if he had done it on reflex.  Either way, it made Kylo practically purr as he nuzzled against the boy’s cheek and kissed him fondly, whispering discreetly, “A little louder dearest.” 

Kylo settled his hand over the boy’s thigh and squeezed, raking his fingers up and down slowly, drawing out each movement in a way that ought to make it easy for the little human to moan.  Which he did, quite audibly.  Kylo continued to purr, “And what a voice…he’s such a darling little thing, and still so provocative…” 

He took in the scent of the room.  He was familiar enough with Armitage to know that the vindictiveness and some arousal was coming off of him.  The constable was the one who seemed restless and irritated.  The bulk of the shock must have been coming off of the mayor’s errand boy, who continued to watch in abject horror at the sight of a male vampire running his hands all over another man in women’s dress.  Which left the bailiff.  It was easy to see why the man had been so vocal about Hux being ‘wicked’ and a ‘minx’.  He likely refused to come to terms with his proclivities and blamed Armitage for the fact that he found the boy attractive. 

That wouldn’t do at all.  Kylo grinned and lowered the hand at the boy’s throat to his chest, slipping a hand down his bodice.  Armitage gasped and let out a series of breathy moans that clearly weren’t fake.  The boy was actively trying and failing to check himself as Kylo expertly brushed his fingers over Hux’s chest.  He leaned back against Kylo, his brow furrowing and appearing nervous.  This must have been more than he was bargaining for.  Kylo kissed his cheek and whispered, “If it’s too much, touch my hand.” 

The boy’s hand flew to the hands on his chest and thigh.  Kylo stilled his hands, but didn’t remove them.  He touched Hux more softly, less insistently, keeping the motions gentle and relaxing.  The boy let out a soft hum and his body lost most of its tension.  He slipped one of the sleeves further down Hux’s arm and shoulder, showing it off as he spoke, “Such pleasing skin, very soft and smooth.  Perfectly enticing…do you want me to keep you, Armitage?” 

“Y-yes,” gasped the boy. 

“And I very much want to keep you,” purred Kylo, giving his human a peck on the cheek, “But perhaps the nice men aren’t convinced you can satisfy me.  Shall I show them more of your charms?  Your shapely legs?  Those sweet, subtle breasts?” 

Armitage suddenly grinned wickedly, the first time he’d smiled since entering the halls.  He glanced up, “Why not?  Nothing our bailiff hasn’t seen before.” 

Kylo suddenly stopped.  His hands became completely still.  The mayor’s assistant’s slack jawed stare shifted towards the man sitting next to him.  The constable, who had been trying to ignore everything furrowed his brow and looked at the man beside him as well.  The bailiff paled, then reddened.  He tried to speak but now words came out.  Kylo tilted Hux’s face to look at him and growled out a single, low exclamation. 

“ _What_?” 

Hux’s smile faded and he put on an impassive, bored expression.  He looked the bailiff over, “That’s why you’re so desperate to have me arrested, isn’t it?  Won’t be able to sleep at night unless you can watch and make sure my mouth stays shut?  You did say you liked watching me.” 

The bailiff looked over at the mayor’s assistant, “That boy is a liar.  Everyone knows it.  He’s up to his tricks again.” 

“You really didn’t have to start that rumour, I was more than happy to keep quiet about the whole thing.  Though, I recall that my reputation worsened after I said I wasn’t interested in you anymore,” said Hux calmly. 

“Armitage, _dearest_ ,” growled Kylo, “What are you talking about?” 

Hux gave a light, indifferent shrug, “He used to get drunk and-”

“And nothing!” snapped the bailiff, rising to his feet, “Was this your game you minx!?  Work your way into the bedroom of someone with status so you could ruin me!?” 

“Oh, this was far from my plan.  You think I’d cut my life down to two years just to get back at you?  You’re not worth that.  It’s more of a happy little coincidence,” said Armitage.  He cocked his head lightly and looked at the hand the bailiff had raised, “What’s wrong?  Why don’t you hit me again?  That always shut me up, didn’t it?” 

Kylo watched the two men, unused to being an observer and not the orchestrator of such scenarios.  Armitage had played the bailiff like a fiddle.  The boy didn’t seem to care whether or not the man was punished, he simply wanted the last word in what seemed to have been a long conflict between them.  Kylo wanted to hear their history as soon as possible.  He looked over the bailiff in disgust.  He was significantly older than Hux, always sweating and had a thick build that made him seem almost toad-like.  Kylo had a hard time believing Hux would ever want this man in bed with him.  The thought of it was disgusting.

The bailiff seemed to realize in that moment that his hand had been raised and retracted it, “I’ve been nothing but good to you.” 

Hux seemed to falter slightly, pressing himself in closer to Kylo.  The vampire could feel his heart start to beat nervously as he countered, “Nowhere near as good as him.  Didn’t think I’d have to give myself to a vampire to find a little humanity.” 

Kylo leaned over and kissed the boy’s ear, whispering, “Well played, and very flattering, but you’re still in trouble.” 

“We could keep it up,” Hux whispered back, tapping the hand Kylo kept on his thigh. 

The boy seemed to have more of a head on his shoulders than Kylo had given him credit for.  He had read the situation and used it to get back at a man who had obviously wronged him somehow.  He also seemed to understand exactly what Kylo’s game was, that being attached to him gave him immunity against these men who once had power over him.  He also seemed to understand that the most he could get away with without causing some political dilemma was a bit of mischief.  For a human who had missed out on most of his schooling he was very clever. 

But Kylo knew he had to show that he was in charge before his clever human started to think he was the one in control.  Armitage needed to be put in his place, but in a way that made it look like there was no feud between them.

“It’s nothing you ought to be ashamed of, he’s hard to resist…” said Kylo, resuming his gentle ministrations, “Though it upsets me to hear that you struck my sweet little Armitage.” 

The bailiff sat down, “Lord Ren, you really mustn’t believe a single word from his mouth, he’s a habitual liar.  You should have heard the awful things he tried to say about the family who gave him shelter.  He was a terrible influence on several respectable young ladies and regularly abused their charity.” 

“The idea that anyone would strike such a lovely creature…” said Kylo, shaking his head in disapproval, “Surely you treated him with utmost gentleness.” 

“Of course!” replied the bailiff, exasperated, “I was good to him!” 

“Gentle like this?” asked Kylo, rolling Hux’s other sleeve down and exposing his chest.  He traced his fingers over the expanse of white flesh and traced the little pink buds of his nipples until they hardened.  Hux moaned lightly at the contact and whimpered slightly when his skirt was lifted, touching Kylo’s hand when it reached his knee.  The mayor’s assistant was still watching, rapt and horrified, while the constable’s attentions had turned to the bailiff, who had turned white at the sights and the accusations.  Kylo continued, “Hm?  Did he touch you like this dearest?” 

“N-no…” Hux managed to mewl, “Not my chest…” 

“Leaving such exquisite breasts untouched…seems like a terrible waste,” chided Kylo, flicking his fingertips over the boy’s tightly peaked nipples.  The reaction was immediate.  Hux’s hands flew over top of his as he let out an anxious keen.  Kylo considered letting go, but the sight of someone else who had touched the boy kept stoking his jealousy.  He wanted, above all else, to show everyone present that this human was his.  Besides, this would be good for Hux as well, showing him that he might have some control, but Kylo was the one who would always have the final say. 

He resisted the urge to bite, it was too messy, and with Hux as excited as he was he might bleed too much and pass out.  Instead he settled for toying with the sensitive tips between his cold fingers and making the boy mewl like a kitten for a captive audience, “See how sweet and pink they are?  How readily they respond to touch?  They’re practically begging to be devoured, but needy little buds like these require careful tending before they can be tasted.  Because you’re mine to taste as I please, aren’t you Armitage?”

“Y-yes I’m yours…” stammered the boy, who had to comply to get what he wanted.    

“Did he touch you here perhaps?” asked Kylo, resuming the sensual massaging motions on the boy’s thighs.  He mewled and squirmed in his grip, tapping his hands insistently in an attempt to make the touches more bearable, but Kylo did not feel like letting up, not this time.  If they had been alone he would have stopped, but in this situation he decided to continue.  He trailed his hand up, almost touching the boy’s most intimate areas before trailing downwards again.  Kylo grinned, this human was so sensitive and cried out so prettily for him.  Hux whimpered and tossed his head, leaning close to Kylo, speaking as clearly as he could, “N-no…not like that…” 

“But they’re so firm and supple, beautifully silky too,” marveled Kylo.  He trailed his hand upwards, drawing out another frightened mewl before sliding down and kneading the flesh, “I’ve seen them, and they look delicious and creamy.   With the rest of him being so skinny it’s nice to have something to grip and really bite into.  I’ve yet to sample them, but they look so soft and succulent.  They’ll make such a delicious feast.  Like I said, the flesh from a delectable boy like this just melts on your tongue.  Perhaps I’ll have them tonight for my supper.” 

Armitage looked up at him, clearly unnerved by the description.  Kylo wasn’t sure how to convey that it was mostly bluff and he wasn’t actually going to eat the silly human.  Despite vampiric sucking of blood being common knowledge, some humans still had this bizarre idea that Kylo would devour their flesh like a bear or wolf.  Humans tasted good, certainly, but vampires were more inclined to suck and lick their flesh or nibble it to draw blood rather than take large, messy chunks out of their prey.  He whispered quietly, his voice masked perfectly by mewls and whines, “It’s all part of the game, dear…”

“Has anyone ever touched you as well as I have?” demanded Kylo, his voice returning to a normal volume as he hitched up the skirt so he could touch the boy with no troublesome fabrics in the way.

“No…” Hux gasped, trying to smooth the skirt around the arm reaching up it to hide his legs. 

“Do you belong to him or do you belong to me?” continued Kylo, slipping a hand between the boy’s legs to rub his satiny inner thighs.  He was very well muscled there, no doubt from riding horses.  Kylo stopped tormenting Hux’s nipple long enough to lean forward and dip his fingers into his teacup and coat them thoroughly with blood.  Armitage gasped at the sight and Kylo whispered quietly, “It’s from a rabbit.  Hold still and answer the question.” 

“Y-You!” Hux moaned out fretfully, “I belong to you…” 

Kylo purred and smeared the blood over his cheek, letting it dribble in thick, viscous droplets down his neck and pool around his collarbone.  He resumed teasing the boy with his bloody fingers, coating his nipple in rabbit’s blood and lapped at the base of his throat, “Mm…that’s right dearest, you’re mine, and what a sweet boy you are…Oh, your pretty little bud looks ready to be tasted now.  See how hard it is?  Let’s see if it’s as delectable as it looks…”  He leaned down and captured the bloodied, rosy peak in his lips, and licking it clean with quick, light strokes of his tongue.  His skin had a very sweet taste, not quite overbearingly so but he supposed tasting the boy for too long would be like a human only being able to stomach so much dessert before they couldn’t handle the sweetness anymore. 

Armitage was trying to cover his mouth and stifle his long, needy keens as the vampire continued to taste his nipple, torturing it with circular licks.  He teased the other one with his fingers, lightly circling and flicking it until it pebbled under his fingers.  The poor, silly human actually began to wriggle in his grasp as he abandoned the boy’s thigh to reach around him and grip his pert little rump, cupping and squeezing one of the globes of tender flesh.  Being young and inexperienced Hux clearly had little to no command over his voice or reactions, squirming and whining as he was groped and licked.  If Kylo’s heart had been capable of pounding he was certain it would be thumping against his chest at the sight and sound.  If not for the boy’s fevered attempts to signal to slow things Kylo would have done so much more with him.  He tried to ignore thoughts of stripping the boy and having him right then and there, publicly claiming him to show that the beautiful human was his to do what he pleased with.    

Kylo kissed the tender tip before sighing, “Such a delicious boy, and so eager to be tasted…No, I don’t believe you’ve ever _pleasured_ this boy.  He wouldn’t be half as starved for touch or responsive if he’d been _properly_ tended to.” 

There was no denying the human was his, mewling, flushed, half dressed, and streaked with animal blood.  Kylo pulled back and looked over his handiwork and grinned as Hux began smoothing out his skirts with trembling hands and putting himself back into sorts.  He wanted more, but this sufficed for the time being.  Kylo kept an arm around his human and passed him a tea-towel to clean himself with, “You heard him before.  I don’t care for human gossip, and don’t know what exactly transpired between the two of you, but the facts are these.  This human offered himself and I like him very much, so I will keep him.  Now, if that’s all, you’re free to leave.  I’d like to be left to enjoy my dear Armitage’s…company, without further interruptions” 

Kylo stood and the constable got up almost immediately.  The man still wanted to leave this place, and didn’t seem interested in watching Kylo handling Hux that way, but his eye occasionally wandered to the bailiff.  Humans had curious laws about sex, some reasonable and some less so.  Kylo would not have minded their genders, but this man had to be a good thirty years older than Armitage.  It was awfully suspicious that a grown man would pursue someone so many years his junior.  His arousal had been obvious to Kylo as well.  Even if Hux had a penchant for lying, the idea that the bailiff had watched him and at least approached him was not such a far stretch for the imagination to make, and the way his hand had been raised had spoken for itself. 

The mayor’s lackey stood shakily, his eyes still fixed with astonishment on Hux.  He’d probably never seen such an act of depravity before.  Kylo didn’t need to smell him to sense that the encounter had awoken a curiosity in him, perhaps a long denied proclivity.  The bailiff on the other hand did not seem to know when he was defeated, glaring across the table at the boy.  Kylo took Hux’s arm and drew him up, “Go see the nice men off my dear, and be careful not to cross the threshold.  The wraiths might think you’re trying to run away from me.  Be a darling and don’t go confusing them.” 

Armitage licked his dry lips before standing.  He seemed ashamed by what had happened, but there was a spark of triumph in his eyes.  It seemed the way to the boy’s heart was through books and orchestrating revenge.  As embarrassed as Hux may have been, since humans had such silly ideas about sex, it must have been worse for the bailiff to be exposed to his fellows.  And such important ones too.  He moved quietly on his bare feet to the door and held it open.  He nodded towards it, “Front door’s this way, I think.  Can I ask who you came in with?” 

“Ivan is outside,” said the constable, approaching the door. 

“And which horse?” asked Hux. 

The constable rolled his eyes at the boy, something Kylo had noticed he refrained from doing when they were talking.  There may have been a history between Hux and this man too, but it seemed more paternal.  The older male saw Hux as a member of his pack, someone he had to look out for.  At the very least the constable’s gruffness came from a somewhat exasperated desire to take care of the younger man.  He crossed his arms, “I don’t know.  It’s a brown one.  White spot on its head.”

“Anastasia!” said Hux, his face lighting up when he recognized the description of the horse, “And Steiner made it back to the stables?  Illya made sure to look after him?” 

“The bloody horse is the only one who’s gotten any peace after that damn stunt you pulled, boy!” scolded the constable.  He shook his head and exited the room, “You like to gossip with all the girls, I’m suppose you’ll be happy to finally be able to compare gowns with them as well…” 

“You’ve…you’ve got some on your…” said the mayor’s lackey, gesturing to his own cheek as he followed the constable. 

“Oh,” said Hux, becoming slightly sheepish as he wiped his cheek, “Did I get it?” 

“Um, yes, it’s gone now…” the young man lied quietly before brushing past Hux. 

Kylo watched them leave.  If Hux tried to run the wraiths would stop him.  There was nothing to worry about there.  What bothered him though was the toad-like bailiff still seated in his study.  Kylo sighed through his nose, “I excused you.  You’re permitted to leave.” 

The man rose, “You can’t tell me you believe that boy.” 

“Because he’s trouble,” echoed Kylo. 

“Precisely,” said the bailiff, almost pleadingly, “I followed him into a stable.  He’d driven me back from an appointment when he flew at me like a wild animal.  I fought him off and he tried to spread this outrageous story that I propositioned him, to sensitive young ladies no less!  And it’s not the first time he’s lied about being attacked.  His adoptive family, school mates…it’s no wonder he gets on well with horses, the boy is an animal.” 

Kylo recalled the way Hux’s mind had completely shattered in the bath.  That had not been an act, the boy had been terrified and his fear had made him desperate to obey and please.  That reaction had been trained into him by someone.  Kylo very much doubted that the boy had ever lied about being beaten.  He told his friends, but women were quite powerless in the affairs of high ranking men as far as human society was concerned.  His hypothesis about Hux being a welcome, if lowly, member of the community had been wrong.  It seemed his status as a bastard by an outsider left him incredibly vulnerable within their pack.  The pretty red hair that Kylo admired so much was practically a target on his back. 

“Why exactly are you telling me this?  I’m taking this problematic child off your hands and putting him to good use,” said Kylo. 

“You think he won’t try to come after you?  He belongs in an asylum,” said the bailiff, now more calm, “We’ll retrieve the Roskovna girl, send her here, but that boy needs to be committed before he does something stupid.  You’ve been very good to us, very fair.  If something were to happen and someone else took this territory, we’ve no guarantee they will be as fair.  Surely you can understand our concern.” 

Kylo let out a light huff of laughter.  The boy had already made his attempt and seemed to have lost most of his interest in violent pursuits.  Even if he hadn’t, Kylo was perfectly capable of keeping weapons out of his hands.  He shook his head, “I’m sorry, should I call him back in here, get him crying and pleading for me again?  In case you weren’t paying attention, he wants to stay and he adores the girl you’re so determined to send me.  He’s as harmless as a kitten, and I’m very fond of him…” 

He leaned in close, “So you must imagine I’m not terribly happy when I hear him say he’s been beaten by someone who ought to have been protecting him.” 

“He lies.  He’s not right in the head,” protested the bailiff, rising to his feet. 

“Wouldn’t that be convenient?  A boy, a child, saying something that upsets the order of things, and then he proves to be mad,” said Kylo, “But he isn’t your problem anymore, I’ve taken full charge of him, and as you’ve seen he’s very obedient.  He’ll stay with me for the rest of his life where he can do no harm.  Why are you so determined to have him sent to an institution?” 

He already knew, the man had said it himself.  If Hux could make a convincing case for himself and with a few words from Kylo and the man would lose more than his position.  Kylo would have liked to end him there and then, but it would only cause tension between himself and the town if he killed one of their officials.  He supposed though, that if the man went out for an evening stroll and he happened to be flying by, a body was easy enough to chop up and dispose of.  What the town didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, and only enforce their need for his protection with men going missing in the middle of the night. 

“It seems you’re even more determined to keep him in a place where he can’t receive proper care,” said the bailiff. 

Kylo grinned back at him.  The man had to go out at night sometime, and he knew the perfect river in which to deposit all the pieces.  He shrugged, “Well, I’ve always had a weakness for redheads.” 

   ***  

Kylo watched Armitage say his goodbyes.  He seemed to be dragging his feet over it, asking silly, inconsequential questions to draw out his conversation with the constable.  The man seemed impatient, wanting to leave, but he answered every single question as well as he could.  He was giving Hux a curious, pitying look as he spoke, much more softly than before.  Armitage kept close to him, drawing close, his chatter becoming more insistent with each step he took towards the door. 

Finally the constable stopped, “I can’t stay, Midge.” 

Hux looked up at him.  His mouth trembled for a moment before he nodded, “I know…” 

The constable put an arm around him and Kylo felt a slight pang of jealousy, especially when Hux drew closer and let the man touch his back.  Kylo knew it was a paternal gesture, perfectly innocent, but Hux had only done the same with him when he was terrified or fixated on revenge.  The way Armitage trusted the man and accepted his affection was precisely what he had wanted from the boy.  The constable spoke, “I don’t think you really liked him splashing blood all over you and all that manhandling.  If you want to leave, there's no shame in it.  This is your last-”

“No, I…I know what I’m doing,” said Hux, pulling back and tucking his hair behind his ear, “You’ll say hello to Illya?” 

“Once I break down her father’s barricade,” sighed the constable. He put a hand on Hux’s head, mussing his hair again, “And I’ll say hello to your horses.” 

Armitage’s lips started trembling again at the mention of horses and he nodded quietly.  The constable stepped away and opened the door, “Goodbye Midge.” 

The light was blinding.  Kylo had long since stepped into the shadows to avoid being exposed to it, but the sight of it was awful and sent a burning sensation through his eyes.  He kept his eyes on Hux, who also blinked at the sunlight, having been exposed to nothing but candlelight for the last three days.  When the pain seemed to stopped he stared at it in awe, looking past the threshold of the door at the colours of the grass and the sky.  He started waving, “Ivan!  Here!” 

There was a muffled reply from outside and Hux called, “I can’t!  Constable Kolozov can explain!” 

The mayor’s lackey brushed past Hux, “You…look very nice…” 

The boy cocked his brow at the compliment but let the man pass.  The bailiff also brushed past.  Kylo couldn’t resist a laugh when Hux stuck his dainty white foot out and tripped him.  There would be three steps to greet the man as he fell.  Hux grinned slightly and called, “Must have been a wraith.” 

His smile soon faded though as he stared out into the daylight. Kylo approached, careful to stay away from the door and avoid the direct and lethal light of the sun.  Armitage with his pale skin was practically glowing.  The boy continued to look out longingly at the horizon.  Kylo heard a door close and the clopping of a horse’s hooves.  Hux’s mouth kept trembling as he watched, his eyes watching pleadingly.  He took a small step forward, then no more, standing just in front of the doorway and watching the outside world. 

He pursed his lips together and Kylo knew he was holding back tears.  If the boy had wanted to leave this would have been his last chance to do so.  His last chance to see whatever friends he had, his home, his stables and his horses.  He seemed to know it too.  He wiped at his eyes and by way of excuse said, “I…I forgot how bright it was.” 

“Close the door, dear,” said Kylo gently. 

“Just…just a few more minutes,” pleaded Hux, never taking his eyes away from the outside world. 

“We need to talk about what just happened,” said Kylo.  He wanted to reach out a hand but knew it would burn, “You’ll only upset yourself if you keep looking.  Come back inside.” 

“You said…you said I could have sunlight if I behaved.  I won’t run, I only want to look,” said Hux.  He looked over at Kylo, “Just one more minute and I’ll explain everything.” 

"You think you behaved?" said Kylo sternly. 

The boy looked over at him pleadingly, clutching the door and let out a quiet, "Please?" 

Kylo sighed and nodded, “One more minute…” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine chapters into a vampire AU and Kylo finally explains blood-drinking! Clearly I am an expert at this genre :P 
> 
> So this AMAZING cosplayer called megnotegg on tumblr cosplayed Vampire!Kylo! It's really really cool so if you haven't seen it you can have a look here: http://megnotegg.tumblr.com/post/151296674182/currently-i-am-in-love-with-anorlost-s-life

“So…care to explain what happened between you and that man?” 

Hux sat across from him in his study where the town officials had been seated.  He kept pressing his fingers into has palms and breathing deeply to keep himself calm.  A few minutes earlier he had shut the front door and tried to hide the fact that he had shed a few tears.  Saying goodbye to the constable must have brought back all the pain of separation from his pack that the poor thing had been feeling.  Hux stared at the tea tray, refusing to look up. 

“It started when I was little.  I would run away from home.  Nobody believed me when I said it was because my step-father hit me,” said Armitage, shaking his head, “All he ever had to do was remind them that he took me in, that I was a bastard and…bad blood, they called it.  That I just looked like I was trouble…my hair…” 

Hux closed his eyes and continued, “When I got older, eighteen I think I…knew I was different from the other boys.  Not just because of the way I looked or my parents I didn’t…I didn’t like girls that way.  They were my friends, but I never wanted to kiss them or anything like that.  I spent years hiding it.  I thought I was alone and there was nobody else like me…and then Nemov started walking by every day.” 

“Nemov?” asked Kylo. 

“The bailiff, Mister Nemov,” explained Hux.  He shook his head slightly, “I suppose you’re just really bad with names.” 

“I’ve heard the names of hundreds of thousands of humans, I can’t remember them all.  It’s impossible,” replied Kylo.  He sighed and rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger, “So he approached you?” 

Hux nodded slightly before looking down again, “I know he didn’t love me, I didn’t love him either, but I felt…I felt wanted…It made me feel special, in a good way for once.” 

“So you slept with him?” pressed Kylo. 

Hux let out a huff and shrugged, “There was never any sleeping, and it was quick…I was always alone so having someone…it felt good enough I guess, I didn’t see any reason to stop him or tell him no at the time…I thought everything was alright,” Hux hung his head and rubbed at his eye with his palm, “Then he came back with a fistful of rubles.  I told him I wasn’t a whore and he said it was a present to make up for a drunken lapse in judgement.  He started asking if I had told anyone immediately after that, so I knew it was hush-money and I assumed that meant he wasn’t interested in me anymore.  He gave me a lot, enough to buy a gun with silver bullets.” 

“That is quite a lot,” said Kylo quietly.  Silver bullets were illegal.  The boy must have gone to a lot of trouble to procure them, and the amount he spent couldn’t have been miniscule. 

“Then he came back and it was…it was alright, I suppose.  And he slipped me another handful of rubles while I was in that sort of fuzzy frame of mind after you…you know…you finish…” said Hux quietly.  He looked up and looked Kylo in the eyes and shook his head, “I’m not a whore, but it was clear he was treating me like one.  So when he came a third time, I told him no.  I didn’t expect him to…come at me like he did.  Nobody believed he threw the first punch, why would they?” 

“And you didn’t need his money anymore,” noted Kylo. 

Hux glared at him, “I spent what he gave me the first time, I’ll own that, but gave back everything from the second time!  I thought…not that he cared but at the very least he…” 

Kylo glowered.  The boy had been alone, vulnerable, and that man had taken full advantage.  Then when the boy wanted to cut ties, he isolated him even further as punishment for spurning his advances.  It was absolutely cruel.  Kylo had lived through centuries of conflict but it seemed that humans, despite being creatures who needed a pack, were always finding new ways to be terrible to their own.  He couldn’t see any tells or smell anything that might indicate the boy was lying, and Kylo had seen him break when he had been accidentally prompted to do so.  Armitage was telling the truth about being hurt and used. 

“Couldn’t your constable friend help you?” asked Kylo. 

“’You need proof, Midge.’  That’s what he always told me.  I gave back the second payment, I couldn’t show the gun I bought without getting arrested myself, I didn’t have any love letters or clothing of his or anything like that,” said Hux, getting worked up and angry, “I thought we were the same, just wanting a little relief and that bastard…” 

Hux took a few breaths and sighed, “I suppose I ought to be grateful he waited for me to turn eighteen first.” 

“No, you have no reason to be grateful!” snapped Kylo. 

“It was sarcasm,” said Hux glumly. 

“Sarcasm or no, don’t even suggest that!” exclaimed Kylo, rising to his feet, “No wonder you’re so unruly!  With the way you’ve been treated anyone would become desperate!” 

“You’re aware that you’re part of the problem,” said Hux dryly. 

Kylo placed a hand over his eyes, “Humans draw the lots and I couldn’t have known the women I took were your friends.” 

Hux looked away, “Everyone at the top is ready to grovel, but do you know what all of us, the ones at the bottom who don’t get to have our voices heard really think!?  We’re tired of being fed upon!  Not just by you but everyone!  There’s no escape, there’s no help, all we can do is wait for someone to come and take more and more until there’s nothing left!  And then when we try to fight…this is where it gets us…” 

Hux sat back and wiped at his eyes again, “I never had much, but I thought perhaps…just this one time I could stop them.  I thought I could stop you too.  Now I don’t have anything left for you to take from me.  I don’t even own myself anymore…” 

Kylo paused and waited for him to calm himself.  He let the little human have a few moments before sitting beside him and thumbing dried, crusted blood off of his cheek.  This one was so broken, so hurt, he was really nothing like any of the humans he had in the past.  Everyone in this boy’s pack who was supposed to love and protect him had failed spectacularly.  It was no small wonder he resented being held and doted on, he was probably used to being treated affectionately or brutishly depending on who was watching or listening.  The poor creature was probably terribly confused, and the unfortunate reality of being blood tax, something to be fucked and murdered as Armitage had put it, likely only exacerbated his views that anyone who loved him was going to hurt him in the end.  It gave the boy a dangerously revolutionary way of thinking, but the way he came by it was understandable.

The boy shook as he fought back his feelings.  His voice was cracking as he stammered, forcing himself to laugh, “But I got him…not as good as I wanted, but I got him back…”

“You certainly did.  You made him furious,” assured Kylo, petting his human’s hair.  He kissed the crown of Armitage’s head, “Are you alright dearest?” 

The boy finally broke down, sobbing and shaking his head, “I wish I could just go home!” 

He pressed himself against Kylo as he cried over all the pain and injustices he had been through.  He cried, rambling pitifully about how much he missed horses and sunlight.  Kylo hushed him gently, trying to comfort him.  It was something he knew to expect, it always happened in the first few weeks of taking in a human.  The castle was such a different environment and they missed being outside terribly.  At least he felt at ease enough to seek comfort from Kylo, who had a suspicion that he didn’t mean ‘home’ so much as he did going back to a simpler time.  The boy had never had much of a chance to be innocent, to have much of a childhood at all, but Kylo supposed he had at least taken comfort from being his own person making his own choices. 

And then even that had been taken from him. 

Kylo held him and waited for the tears to stop.  In time the boy pushed at his shoulders, signalling that he wanted Kylo to let go.  He did, letting the boy wipe his own eyes and nose with the back of his hand.  Kylo sighed and handed him a handkerchief, “You’re still determined to stay?” 

“Yes…I know I have to,” said Hux quietly, dotting his eyes.  He looked down at the piece of cloth and paled.  His hands started trembling, “Bell…she did this…” 

He didn’t seem like he was going to cry again.  He was looking at the embroidery the same way most humans did when they stumbled across a corpse.  He looked up at Kylo and the vampire finally grasped the part he had played in the boy’s misery.  It didn’t matter what the laws dictated or what his intentions were, he had killed the boy’s dear friends, and he had so few of them.  Armitage was past his anger and looked up at him, pleading confused.  Why did Kylo have to take his friends?  Why did Bell have to die?  What had he done to cause this, to _deserve_ this? 

Kylo put an arm around Hux and squeezed his shoulders, “She did.  It was her favorite flower, as you seem to know.  I tried to give her as much fabric as I could, but she always preferred leaving them in odd places to see if I would find them.” 

He placed his free hand over Hux’s and thumbed at the fabric with him, “I have no idea how she managed it, but she sewed one into the collar of one of my nightshirts while I slept.  I woke up and she was grinning at me from across the room…I didn’t discover what she had done until that afternoon.” 

Kylo smiled slightly at the memory, but it was tinged with sadness at the recollection of how sick she had been when she died.  He rubbed the boy’s arm, “She didn’t know any of the other girls like you did.” 

“They went to different boarding schools or had relatives in other towns…I would see them every time they passed through…holidays and…after sometimes they’d just say hello…just to see me…” Hux explained quietly. 

That explained how a little boy who was always playing in stables had gotten to know well-bred girls from good families, many of whom were older than him.  They had probably been enamoured with the precocious child who would tell them all about the horses.  Kylo stroked his hair and cheek with the back of his fingers, “So you remember them all?” 

“They would talk to me, Sasha gave me sweets…” said Hux, tears welling freshly in his eyes, “Then one day, I found out that she was going on a trip in the middle of the night.  I wanted to surprise her, so I stowed away on the roof…”  He blinked tears out of his eyes, “We were far from town and she started crying, so I gave myself away.  We were too far to turn back.  I wanted to ride with Sasha and make her feel better…Mister Fyodor gave me a gun instead and told me to watch for wolves…I thought I was helping…I thought I was keeping her safe…”  He gripped the handkerchief, “Then we stopped here…And I said I’d see her soon when I came to…to take her home again…” 

Kylo let Armitage talk and mourn however he liked, trying to comfort him however he could, kissing his forehead and holding him tightly.  Humans had such close bonds with their pack, but for Hux, who had so few friends, they all must have been precious.  He spoke softly, “Would you like to keep that?” 

Hux paused and nodded quietly. 

“You know how special it is, I know I can trust you to be careful with it,” said Kylo, pressing Hux’s fingers around it, “It’s yours, you can keep it.” 

The boy held it tightly, “A long time ago she made me a set…” 

“I don’t doubt it, she loved her needlework,” replied Kylo with a slight laugh.  He gave the boy a squeeze and let go, “Are you alright?  Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?” 

Armitage nodded quietly. 

“Where should I bring you, dearest?  Would you like the bedroom, the library?” suggested Kylo. 

“Library,” said Hux quietly, “I should get back to work…” 

“Work?” asked Kylo. 

“Research, so I can change things…so I can find a way to make sure I’m the last one this happens to,” explained Hux, a touch of his usual spirit returning to his reddened eyes. 

Kylo pursed his lips.  It was impossible.  If there was a way he would have found it.  He’d been alive for almost a thousand years and nobody had found a way that didn’t end in an all-out war.  If he couldn’t have done it, this young boy stood no chance.  But if Kylo took this from him now, this thing that had become his only hope, it would break him.  It would be best for Armitage to slowly, painlessly, realize the impossibility of the situation for himself rather than have it ripped from him. 

“Of course,” Kylo finally said, “I’ll have some lunch sent to you later, I’m afraid that meeting left me with a lot of work to finish before the day’s out.  I always tell myself I won’t procrastinate next time, and then I do and I’ve got to work all day to meet my deadlines…” 

Hux didn’t seem to register the last part, not that Kylo minded.  He stood and raised the human up by his elbows and smiled as pleasantly as he could, “Let’s return you to those books, shall we?” 

   ***  

He had deliberately been avoiding talking to Armitage about blood.  Usually humans took a little while to get themselves settled into their new environments before they were calm enough for the act to be safe.  Kylo had seen how some others kept their humans, treating them more like livestock, closing them off and refusing to speak with them.  He supposed it made the act of killing them easier, but the poor creatures needed socialization, a proper diet, exercise, mental stimulation and a little sunlight.  Besides, when humans were happier, healthier, the blood they gave was more potent.  It was in both his own and the human’s best interest to make sure that blood was taken in as safe and comfortable a way as they both could manage. 

There were multiple fine-points to feeding that the boy needed to become well versed in for his own sake.  He needed to know how to stop his own bleeding in case Kylo had to leave in a hurry, how to clean a wound to avoid infections, how to position himself to make sure he wouldn’t injure himself if he lost consciousness, and a host of other things. 

Was it a good time though?  The boy was very, very upset.  He might not be receptive to the idea at the moment, and the information would hardly register if he became weepy again.  But he was an odd human.  Perhaps he wanted to know, would consider it as part of the transparency he wanted so badly.  Either way, Kylo knew he had to broach the subject.  If Hux refused, he would try another time, if not, then it would make things easier for them both. 

On top of that, Kylo was more determined than ever to properly court his little human.  To have his first experience with pleasure to not only be with such an awful man, but to have it be a quick, dirty thing, likely somewhere charmless and discreet, was a terrible thought.  Kylo wanted to show his human real pleasure, to hopefully make him feel like he was something special again.  He was a man though, barely out of his boyhood, and would likely resent anything overtly feminine.  That would be tricky to work around.  Kylo had been with women for so long he was drawing blanks on how to woo another man. 

In the meantime, he was slipping through the library door and observing a strange scene unfolding before him. 

Armitage was seated in a chair squinting at a book with several candles and books about.  It was so bright it took Kylo a moment to let his eyes adjust to it.  He stared at the book in concentration, sounding out all of the words.  Hux announced a particularly difficult one, “Mag…mag-na…carta?  What’s that?” 

A wraith brought a book down from a shelf and held it up for the boy to look.  Hux shrank away from it, but followed it’s finger thin white finger as he read, “In 1215, King John sig-need the Mag-na Car…carta au…auth…” 

“Authored?” suggested Kylo, walking in with a slight smile, “It’s good to see you all getting along.” 

Hux remained silent and looked down at the book he had been reading.  The wraith placed the open book on the arm of the chair before disappearing.  Kylo stepped around several volumes that were scattered on the floor, all of them reference books, mostly on geography.  There had to be a better way for the boy to do his research.  He also needed to improve his reading if he ever wanted to get anything out of all the books he was looking at. 

Kylo moved over to Hux, “It’s also pronounced sai-n-d, not sig-need.” 

“Signed…so that’s how you spell it,” mumbled Hux. 

Kylo smiled slightly as the little human studied the book.  He finally put a hand on his shoulder, “Armitage, there’s something we need to talk about.” 

Hux looked up, slightly worried, “It’s not about…before is it?  I didn’t mean to start blubbering, and if you want the handkerchief back-”

“No, no, it’s not that at all,” Kylo said quickly, cutting him off, “It’s about your blood…” 

“Oh…” said Hux, closing the book he had been reading and setting it aside, “I knew this would happen at some point…” 

Kylo looked at the other chair and found it covered in books.  He sighed slightly as he got on his knees and leaned over the arm of the couch to talk to his human in a way that might make him feel more comfortable.  He patted his arm, “A vampire’s bite doesn’t have to be fatal, often times it isn’t.  If and when I require human blood, I want to draw it in a way that’s safe for you.” 

“You’re cutting open a big vein,” protested Hux incredulously. 

“Yes, I am, and there are ways to make sure I don’t cause you unnecessary harm in the process.  You know, a few hundred years ago humans were always cutting their arms open and letting blood.  Something about their humours, it was a terrible waist,” muttered Kylo, “But the point is, there’s safe ways to go about it, and it would be best for both of us if you understood how this is going to work.” 

Hux looked Kylo over a bit fretfully, “So I…hold my hair back and you bite my neck?” 

“No, I don’t need to bite your neck at all, though it does look delectable,” said Kylo, trying to smile and be amiable, “All I need is a large vein, and your body has plenty of those.  I could use either of your wrists, though since you seem right handed I should probably use your left.  I could also use your legs.  In fact, there’s a junction on your upper thigh, right by your groin where plenty of them intersect.” 

“Left wrist is fine,” said Hux quickly.  He looked at the limb in question, “Are you going to do it now?” 

“We could,” admitted Kylo, “But, since I don’t need to right now, and the situation isn’t pressing, there are a few factors that we ought to consider.  Have you eaten today?  Enough that you aren’t light headed?” 

“Yes,” replied Hux. 

“Do you take any medicines or have you had any liquor?” asked Kylo. 

“No,” said Hux, shaking his head slightly. 

“I should hope you aren’t pregnant,” said Kylo with a grin. 

“Of course not,” said Hux, his nose wrinkling at the absurdity of the statement. 

“Then I’d say you’re able to do it now, if you wanted” said Kylo, “But for now, let’s just pretend I’m about to take your blood.  What would you do?” 

Hux furrowed his brow and held up his left wrist in front of Kylo’s face.  Kylo resisted laughing at the gesture.  Nearly all his humans did the same thing every time he asked that question.  Instead Kylo shook his head, “What you do first is make sure you’re well braced.  Sometimes the sight of blood or just knowing it’s being drained makes humans faint, so you need to make sure you won’t fall over.  You need to sit down, preferably reclining, or lie down.  Then, since we’re using your wrist, you should hold it level, just on the armrest should be fine.  Do you know why that is?” 

Hux shook his head.  He seemed strangely interested in how his circulation system worked, but Kylo was not about to complain about something that worked in his advantage, “Do you know about gravity?”  The boy shook his head again.  Kylo continued, “It’s a force that pulls things towards the ground.  It’s why a ball comes back down when you throw it.  Gravity pulls everything down.  If you lift your arm…”  Kylo held his human’s arm up, “Your heart has to pump harder to work against gravity, so blood flows less quickly.  If you keep the area below your heart, it has an easier time getting blood to flow through your arm.” 

“What about my head then?” asked Hux. 

“It’s a shorter distance,” said Kylo.  He could have gone into more detail about the network of veins running under the boy’s skin but thought it best to keep things simple, “Now, when I feed, there are things you need to be aware of.  If you feel light headed or faint, say something immediately so I can stop before you pass out.” 

“Like before when I was trying to get you to let up and you didn't?” asked Hux, slightly haughty as he folded his arms. 

“I was just trying to put on a good show, darling,” said Kylo.  He thought of telling the boy how irresistible he had looked and tasted, but felt it would hardly inspire confidence.  Instead he kept his smile and added, “Besides, in addition to a little revenge, I think you were quite enjoying yourself.” 

Hux frowned further at that.  He didn’t seem angry, but the statement seemed to have started him on another melancholic train of thought.  He looked a little guilty, but what was there to feel guilty about?  Kylo recalled that the constable had been a friend of Hux’s, but he hadn’t mentioned anything that remotely sounded like he was worried he had offended someone.  Kylo reached up and tucked his long hair behind his ear, “You don’t have to be ashamed.  You’re young, it’s natural to have urges and reactions.” 

“So, about the blood,” said Armitage, changing the subject, “Does it…does it hurt?” 

“I’m going to let you have a look at my teeth.  Try not to be frightened,” advised Kylo.  He opened his mouth up and let the boy have a look at his teeth, all pointed, with two extremely pronounced canines.  Hux looked at them and cringed slightly at the sight of them.  Kylo closed his mouth before continuing, “I won’t lie, there’s a little pain, just a sharp pinch and it’s over.  What might feel strange is when I suck at the wound.  Some like it, some don’t.” 

Kylo would normally compare it to an aggressive kiss, but he had a feeling that the boy’s point of reference on that was lackluster.  The boy did seem to like being domineered though, if just slightly.  Things like being held in place or fondled from behind excited him quite a bit, not to mention being spanked.  It was still a toss-up as to whether he would enjoy the act of being fed on, or if the sensation would disagree with him, but Kylo felt confident that he could at least make the experience tolerable.

“Now, afterwards, the veins will still be open, so what you’ll do is hold it higher than your heart-” began Kylo. 

“Because of the gravity,” interrupted Hux. 

“Yes, that’s exactly right.  That will slow the bleeding.  Next, you’ll need wadded cloth, and you’ll hold that to the wound and press down to contain it, allowing the blood to clot and stop the heavy bleeding.  While you do that, it’s best to either lie down or sit with your feet up.  When you feel you can, either myself or a wraith will bind the wound for you,” explained Kylo. 

“A wraith?” whispered Hux, hazarding a glance at the shadows. 

“It needs to be tight.  I know you don’t like them, and I’ll do my best to bind you myself, but if there’s an emergency and I have to leave immediately after feeding, they’re the only ones who can help you,” said Kylo.  He touched Hux’s arm affectionately, comfortingly and asked, “Does that explain everything well enough?” 

“Yes…I think so…” said Hux quietly. 

“I don’t need to feed now, but when I do, that’s how it works,” said Kylo, patting the boy’s arm, “Was that the sort of transparency you wanted?” 

The boy thought it over, “I’m…I’m glad you aren’t pretending anymore.  It’s still…I’ve spent so long with people who say things they don’t really mean, and knowing you were going to hurt me…” 

“I know, and I’m sorry that you had to go through something so terrible,” assured Kylo, “But I want you to believe that despite these things that I’m bound to do, I really do care about you.” 

The boy didn’t seem to believe him, and Kylo could hardly blame him for that.  His little human had been so confused and broken for so long it was only natural for him to be so distrusting.  Kylo reached into his pocket, “You said I can’t buy you with trinkets, and I don’t plan to, but I thought you would like these.” 

Gift-giving seemed very important between humans in terms of showing affection.  They had entire holidays dedicated to giving each other tokens and presents.  They seemed to make humans feel loved and wanted, showing that the special people in their lives remembered and appreciated them.  Kylo hoped he could show the same.  He produced a pair of hairclips, very plain ones.  One of his humans had suggested them when Kylo had difficulty keeping hair away from his face when he worked.  He had scoffed at the notion at first, but after trying it once, just to appease the insistent human who was trying very hard to be helpful, he practically swore by them. 

He let the boy look them over before combing the red tresses back with his ashen fingers, “You’ll probably want something to keep the hair out of your eyes while you read.”  He clipped Hux’s hair back, just by his ears to hold it in place.  He smiled, “There, now you can see a bit better.  As much as I love your hair it’s a shame to hide that pretty face.” 

Armitage allowed him to arrange his hair, but still seemed nervous and uncertain.  Kylo continue to kneel at his side, “Are you alright darling?  I hope my eagerness from before didn’t frighten you.” 

“You promise it was only a rabbit?” asked Hux quietly, “It wasn’t a person was it?” 

“Oh, gracious no!” exclaimed Kylo, “If I killed scores of humans here and there on a whim I’d have an uprising on my hands in a matter of weeks!” 

“I didn’t like it but…I’m glad it wasn’t another person,” sighed Hux, “So you only do it once every two years?” 

He was only supposed to do it once every two years, but on occasion, like the bailiff, if Kylo thought the pack could do without a bad seed, he removed them.  It was rare when he did so, once every few decades, but it was a rule he bent.  He knew other vampires did the same to keep their humans safe and under control.  What humans didn’t know couldn’t hurt them.  He smiled at Armitage, “Of course dearest.” 

He rose to his feet, “I suppose the blood was a bit much, but I promise it was only a rabbit.” 

“So…am I your prisoner, your lover, your friend, your food or your pet?” asked Hux quietly. 

It was a combination of all of them, really.  It brought an image of the pretty redhead to mind; spread out nude on the bed, white skin drizzled and smeared with blood, ready to be tasted and pleasured.  He was a prisoner by definition, unable to leave.  He was not Kylo’s spouse or child, so a pet was the closest thing he could equate the boy to.  His young veins were rich with blood and his skin tasted sweet, which made him a delicious little morsel to nibble and taste, but he was soft, responsive and provocative, making him someone Kylo would enjoy making love to.  They were not friends, not really, though being alone made Kylo very open and hopeful to the possibility. 

He leaned over the arm of the chair and tried to think of an honest answer he could give the boy.  Humans didn’t have these sorts of relationships with each other.  The dynamics were completely different.  Kylo very much doubted the boy would be able to understand it if he was honest.  He regarded the boy seriously, “If I said all of those things at once, would it make any sort of sense to you?” 

“Not really…” admitted Armitage, “But at least you wouldn’t be dodging the question.” 

“And speaking of questions, since I hope there’s no doubt in your mind as to whether I’ll keep you or not…we had discussed certain terms…” said Kylo. 

Hux looked up at him.  He furrowed his brow and looked away, “I hope you can understand…I said what I did before because I was desperate.  I thought Illya was in danger but…I really don’t think it would be right…” 

“Why?” asked Kylo quizzically. 

“Say…a woman from France was sent to you as blood tax, and you found out she was responsible for having one of your friends executed…could you…with her?  Could you honestly do it in good conscience?” asked Hux. 

Kylo thought the question over.  If he met one of those ringleaders or revolutionary spies he would sooner cut them down then drink their filthy blood.  He supposed he could understand the boy’s position, not wanting to make love to someone who had been responsible for so much of his misery, whether he intended to cause it or not.  He stroked the human’s hair, “No…but suppose you met a departed friend’s lover, and you had that love for that person in common.  Someone who you could share your grief with.  Do you think you could give yourself to someone like that?” 

Hux frowned, “It’s not so simple as that…” 

It seemed nothing was ever simple with this poor little human.  Kylo leaned in and kissed his forehead, “I’ll leave you to think on it, but I still plan on courting you.”  He touched the boy’s red locks and pretended to brush stray hairs into place, “Can I trust you to put yourself to bed tonight?  I have some errands to run.  Can you be good for me?” 

The boy nodded, and Kylo stroked his pretty, pale cheek, “Be in bed by ten o’clock.  You don’t have to sleep, but you must be in bed darling.” 

“I’m not allowed to stay up?” asked Hux. 

“No, you can stay awake, I’d just like the bed’s nice and warm when I come back,” explained Kylo.  Armitage gave him an odd look, one eyebrow arched as if he was having trouble believing what he just heard.  He rolled his eyes slightly, a bit like the constable had done, and returned to his book. 

   ***  

Kylo returned that night with much accomplished.  He hadn’t caught the bailiff out walking alone, which was a pity.  The man would have to go out at night sometime.  Perhaps he could assign a mercenary to him, just to watch and send word when he had gone out at night.  It would have to be night.  Kylo had a special suit of armour and robes to protect him from the sun if he ever needed to be outside during the day, but it was instantly recognizable.  If anyone saw him wandering about the same day a man disappeared, even an idiot would be able to surmise what had happened.  He decided to stick to his errands.  He would just have to wait, as much as it displeased him to do so.   

While he was out though, he had deposited the order for dresses, payment sent in advance as always, and left all the documents and letters he had put off until the last minute in the post box.  In addition to inviting that she-wolf Phasma to discuss her pack’s recent wanderings, he had to register Armitage as the human sent as blood tax.  The paperwork had all been done up for the girl…whatever her name had been.  Her name started with an ‘I’, or was it an ‘E’?  At any rate he needed to inform their King that he had received blood tax in the form of Armitage Hux, male, twenty-one years old. 

He expected the dresses, and a suit he would keep until the boy had proven he was docile, would be finished within a week.  He liked the shop because they had a large number of staff who worked quickly and efficiently on his orders.  In the meantime, the three dresses Hux had would have to do, but Kylo was excited to have something new for his human to wear.  He couldn’t wear the white thing he wore when he arrived that had been too small for him.  The way it slid down his chest simply wouldn’t do, not if he was to have any chance of resisting his lovely Armitage. 

His last errand had been a little gift, a staple of courtship and one he hoped the boy would like.  He slipped into the bedroom as quietly as he could and found his human curled up under the blankets.  Kylo smiled at that.  He always thought humans looked so sweet and innocent when they slept, though it seemed the boy had accidentally left the hair clips in.  Before he could remove them for the sleeping boy, he would need to put the gift down. 

It was a bouquet of wild flowers.  Nothing ornate, no ribbons or fancy paper wrappings, just some nice ones that Kylo had found growing by the river.  He had put them in a vase with fresh water and set them on the night table so they would be the first thing Armitage saw when he woke up.  The boy missed the outside world, and Kylo knew there was a chance it might remind the boy of what he couldn’t have, but perhaps it might be a comfort to have something familiar at least.  The handkerchief had upset him as well, though it was able to help calm and soothe him in the end. 

Kylo looked down and saw it lying loosely in his hand.  He sighed, sitting on the bed and began to set things aside.  He removed the handkerchief first, folding it reverently before setting it on the night table where it wouldn’t be damaged.  Next where the hairclips, removed carefully and set aside.  He would have to remind Armitage that hairclips needed to be removed before bed. 

He stripped off his own clothes and pulled on a night shirt.  It had been a full day, he was tired, and his human had kept the bed nice and warm.  He slipped under the duvet and pressed himself flush against his human.  The cold caused him to stir, and eventually wake.  Hux reached down and caught the hand that Kylo had placed over his tiny waist, “You’re back?” 

“Mhmm,” Kylo hummed sleepily and nuzzled his human.  He felt Armitage gasp and grope about in the dark.  Kylo reached up and grabbed his arm to make him stop, “I put your handkerchief on the night table dearest.  I didn’t want you to lose it.” 

The boy stilled, pulling his arms against himself and humming his acknowledgement.  Kylo mumbled sleepily, “I flew about quite a bit, I might need your blood tomorrow.  It’s been quite some time since I’ve had human blood and I’m starting to feel it.”  He hummed against Armitage’s hair, “And you could do with another bath and shave…I promise no sudden razors.” 

The boy nodded quietly.  He seemed to have accepted his position well and his responsibilities.  The day had been a busy one, but it seemed Armitage had gotten the closure and mental stimulation that he had needed.  He was just such a poor, broken little thing.  He would need so much more care, given in ways that Kylo felt uncertain about. 

"Smells nice..." mumbled Hux groggily. 

"I'm glad you like them...Did you like the library?” asked Kylo, still a bit groggy himself as he snuggled against his human’s back “You’re welcome to go there as often as you like.” 

“I could only read a few pages,” said Armitage, sounding disappointed. 

“It’s alright, it’ll come to you,” assured Kylo, “Maybe something easier?” 

The boy shook his head, “I need to read that one.” 

Kylo sighed slightly, “I’ll read parts of it to you, but you need to start with something easy when you’re by yourself.  Will that help?” 

Armitage nodded quietly and Kylo pulled him close, rubbing up and down the human’s front.  The boy froze and cringed at first, as usual, but soon relaxed as he adjusted and became sleepy again.  He was pliant enough for Kylo to explore him, counting his ribs like sheep, finding the little dip of his navel and the sharp line of his hip bone.  Human anatomy, at least by appearances, was nearly identical to a vampire’s.  Touching him though, Kylo could feel the difference between them.  All of Hux’s organs seemed to be thrumming under his skin, his chest rose and fell and he was so warm to touch. 

He would be much easier to examine if he was naked, Kylo thought, giving his human a well-deserved scratch on the chest and gentle rub on his stomach.  Hopefully when all of his bruising faded he would consent to being examined.  Kylo didn’t often have the urge to draw his humans, but having a male sit for him would prove a challenge after he’d gotten so used to women.  Perhaps if he could convince his skittish human that there would be no uncomfortable touching or petting, Hux would consent to removing his clothes for him to look. 

Kylo drifted off, his human cuddled close in his arms, as he tried to remember where he had placed his charcoal for drawing. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an unexpected shift at work today, so two more fics will be updated tonight. I got up a couple hours early, but I still didn't have time to get them good enough for posting. In the meantime, enjoy some more gay vampires.

The first blood-letting was difficult for humans in this century.  A few hundred years ago it was very easy to have them hold their arms still while they were bled, since they mistakenly thought it was a cure for most of their ailments.  Now, with medicine much improved, the practice had fallen out of favor and humans were increasingly more hesitant to open their veins.  Armitage seemed no exception to this.  He sat at the little table in his usual chair in Kylo’s bedchamber and watched his arm being carefully tended to with wary blue-green eyes. 

When he needed blood in an emergency Kylo often couldn’t tend to his human beforehand, soothing them and cleaning the area that was to be opened for him.  It was preferable if his human was calm, blood flowing at an average pace, and the area he was to bite adequately cleaned so as not to cause any infections.  In theory the wound didn’t have to scar.  Kylo supposed he could choose a different place to feed and give each wound he created enough time to heal completely, but if he did that his human would probably be riddled with little wounds.  Some humans didn’t like the scars, but Kylo felt a single scar was better than the sorry sight they would have been, covered in scabs and bandages. 

He wiped Hux’s left forearm clean with a warm, moist towel.  He was very pale.  Sometimes he needed to put a band on the human’s arm to create enough pressure for a vein to make itself visible, but between his natural pallor and his gender making his veins much more visible, they were very easy to spot and very tempting… 

“There, all clean now,” soothed Kylo. 

Hux gripped the chair with his right and and the left one trembled, “It’s just a pinch?  That’s all?” 

“Just a pinch,” promised Kylo, kneeling down by his side so the enticing blue veins were in reach of his teeth.  He motioned to the table, “And we have the bandages all ready.  Do you remember what to do?” 

“Hold it up, put pressure on it, then wrap it tight,” said Hux, though it did little to calm his nerves. 

“That’s right.  Are you ready darling?” asked Kylo. 

“Yes…” replied Hux, his words tapering off into a slight whimper as he squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. 

“Alright,” said Kylo, stroking over a fat, blue vein in the boy’s creamy wrist.  He leaned in and tried not to make the boy suffer through too much anticipation.  He couldn’t help pausing though.  He had such a sweet scent and the marble white of his wrist seemed almost too perfect to bite into.  He nuzzled the area, taking in the scent and feel of it as the boy’s breath hitched and his trembling started anew.  Kylo knew he had to do it soon or the poor human would become distressed. 

He opened his mouth and sealed it around the boy’s arm.  Immediately his tongue tasted his irresistibly sweet flesh.  If he hadn’t been hungry he might have been content kissing and licking Hux’s skin and admiring his natural taste.  It was even better without the rabbit’s blood.  He banished the thought as he quickly and clinically found the vein and plunged his long canines into it. 

The boy let out a sharp, pained gasp and a hiss and the sensation and Kylo removed his fangs, sealing his lips around the bite.  Blood gushed into his mouth, sweeter and more satisfying than anything Kylo had eaten in the last month.  He moaned at the taste and sensation of it welling up from the wound, wrapping around his tongue and gliding down his throat.  He sucked at the marks, savoring the sweetness and smoothness Armitage had to offer.  He had needed this so badly and the satisfaction of finally being filled and sated was more fulfilling than Kylo could put into words. 

He lapped at the skin, covered in the blood that was supposed to flow steadily and orderly beneath it.  Hux tasted good like this. Licking blood from Armitage’s sugary skin would be considered a delicacy, sweet upon sweet.  He savoured the idea of it, rubbing blood over that pale skin and licking it away, pausing only to nibble at those places where humans tasted sweetest. 

Savoring was all he ought to do though.  Losing too much blood was dangerous for humans and Armitage was almost at the point where it would be too dangerous to keep going.  Kylo relished the last few moments of it.  He wasn’t full, he could drink more, but he was sated and he could feel his full strength returning after being deprived for so long.  He moaned appreciatively at the taste, taking in the last strong flow of intoxicating crimson that he could restrain himself to have and then pulled back.  Armitage immediately placed a piece of wadded cloth over the wound and clenched tightly with his right hand, holding his wounded arm up by his face. 

Kylo panted, licking his lips and trying to will away the haze he was going through.  He had seen humans do the same, becoming sleepy after a large or particularly satisfying meal.  He was so content he might have purred if he was a cat.  Instead he hummed, leaning against the arm of the chair and grinning to himself, “It might be because you’re young, but you’re sweeter than most.” 

Armitage gripped his arm and mumbled, “It aches…” 

“It might do that for a little while.  It’s the same as being cut by anything else, dear,” said Kylo, unable to help his pleased tone of voice.  His human had proved to be quite the tasty one.  It would be hard not to nibble on his ears or his fingers… 

Wrapping a cold hand around Hux’s trembling one he instructed, “Here, let me hold that while you rest.  Since you’ve given me your blood you’ll have to have something sweet for yourself.” 

“I’m not a child…” said the boy quietly, “You don’t have to ply me with sweets.” 

Kylo laughed slightly at that, “No, no, you’re certainly not a child.  But after losing blood humans should eat something sweet.  I had a little cake made for you.  I hope you like cake.” 

“I don’t know,” replied Hux. 

Kylo paused at that, taking the bandages from the table as he began to bind Hux’s arm, “You don’t know?  Didn’t your…didn’t anyone give you any?” 

“No.  Sometimes…” Hux gave Kylo a slightly rueful look before turning his face down again, “They gave me candy.  Small, round ones that you had to suck on.  They were wrapped in paper or in tin containers with sugar, so they were easier to take on trips than cakes.” 

“Well, we need to remedy that as soon as possible,” said Kylo, trying to hold Hux’s attention as a long white hand deposited a little cake with preserved strawberries on the table, “They’ve changed a lot over the centuries.  I can’t eat them, but I like the way they look and I know they’re important for humans.” 

“Not really.  You can live your whole life just fine without sweets,” protested Armitage. 

“Not like that dearest.  I mean…they’re important.  It seems humans are always eating them at important events.  Weddings, birthdays, like it’s something you all share when you celebrate together.  A sort of cultural symbol,” explained Kylo. 

Armitage glared down at his lap and bitterly replied, “I hadn’t noticed.” 

An obvious lie.  Kylo frowned and got to his feet, dusting off his knees with his hands.  He looked about the room and seized the vase full of flowers and put it on the table by the cake.  He took the seat opposite Armitage and pushed the little cake towards him, “Here, you do it like this don’t you?  You have someone close by who cares about you, some decorations, and then you eat cake together.” 

Hux looked up at Kylo quizzically, probably puzzled by the way he described things.  A few of his other humans had noted that it was strange hearing their behaviour described by an outsider, and even made them feel a little silly at times.  Hux picked up the fork with his good hand, still cradling the bitten one against his chest as he speared a little bit of cake.  He placed it between his soft, pink lips and paused, slowly withdrawing the fork.  Hux replaced the fork and looked down at his lap, clearly upset again. 

“What’s wrong dearest, don’t you like it?” asked Kylo, who had thought for certain that most, if not all humans loved cake. 

“You said it yourself…it’s something we eat when we celebrate something important with people we care about,” said Hux quietly, “I never thought I’d be having it for the first time like…like this…” 

Kylo sighed slightly, taking the fork and stabbing a little strawberry with it, “Does it taste good?” 

“It does…it’s just…I shouldn’t enjoy any of this.  It isn’t right…” Armitage began, trailing off as if he was uncertain as to how to put his feelings into words. 

“You should eat it if it tastes good,” said Kylo, trying to be pleasant as he added, “You think too hard about such sad things.  You’re allowed to let yourself have a little happiness.” 

“I never thought…” Hux continued, scratching his head awkwardly and twirling his red hair around his fingers absentmindedly, “You’re the last person I ever expected to say something nice to me…” 

Kylo held out the fork so the silly human could take it, “You do need to eat it.  Then you need to relax for a few minutes until your body has finished recovering.”  

Armitage took the fork and put the little strawberry in his mouth.  He was such a little darling in his nightgown, looking away shyly as he took small bites of the cake.  It seemed he really didn’t like being watched while he ate, a very curious habit.  Kylo couldn’t help looking at his pretty human though, “You should probably drink something as well.  Juice from a fruit is usually good for you after losing blood like that.” 

Hux continued to be quiet.  He wasn’t lashing out, and he was far from the broken state he had been in before, but he clearly wasn’t happy.  Kylo thought he had done lots of things that humans usually liked.  They liked flowers, special sweets and pretty clothes…they did tend to like their families and their freedom more, but Kylo thought he had been doing a fair job of giving Hux simple pleasures to brighten his mood.  Perhaps he just needed to try harder.  He’d never had a pet that had been so badly hurt before, so perhaps they required more care than most. 

“You were very brave yesterday,” noted Kylo, “You could have gone back and chose not to…is this friend of yours very special to you?” 

Hux’s countenance seemed to shift when the girl was mentioned; the one that he had saved by staying.  He wasn’t beaming with happiness but he was less miserable, “She lived close by and we’re almost the same age.  When I first started school I walked by her house every day and she would watch me from the window.  After a few days she would start pointing and shouting when I passed.  A few weeks after that she was outside, and I saw a little her pointing at me suddenly and shouting.  A servant…I think he was a gardener, dragged me up to the front porch and while I was wondering what I’d done wrong she bounded up to me, seized me by the hair and said, ‘I want my winter dress to be this colour!  It’s the prettiest colour in the world!’” 

“And you were so touched by her praise that you became fast friends?” asked Kylo. 

“No, I tried to get away because I had no idea what was happening,” said Hux, “I took great pains to sneak by the house, but I was caught and marched up to the porch again.  This time Illya was standing with her governess.  Then, with great reservation Illya said, ‘Miss Petrovna says it’s not nice to pull little boy’s hair,’ and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which I liked even less than the hair-pulling.  She said I should come have tea with her to make up for the whole incident.  With the governess standing there the whole time I felt like I had to say yes.

It was awful, being chaperoned and trying to act mannered.  I had no idea what to do.  Illya seemed to hate it too.  We barely spoke at all while the grown-ups cooed about how we looked together.  So after tea we gave the old governess the slip and took a walk in the woods, which we liked much better.  Illya told me all sorts of things about how she hated her lessons and hoped she would never grow up to be a proper lady as long as she lived because it was so boring.  We got on well, so I became…it might sound strange to you, but her family more or less hired me to be her playmate,” said Hux. 

Kylo arched his brow, “Humans do that?”

“Sometimes, if a child is being raised alone and their parents are important enough.  And it wasn’t exactly hiring, since I wasn’t the one being paid.  The money was compensation to my step-father for the work he wouldn’t get out of me while I was playing with Illya,” explained Hux, “It only lasted a few years, but it was nice to have somewhere to go after school that wasn’t home.” 

“What sorts of games do human children play these days?” asked Kylo, who had never heard of the concept of a hired playmate.  He thought he could have used one when he was freshly turned.  The idea of paying someone to socialize with him was a depressing one, but he had been so desperate for company back then, he might have done it. 

“Imagining games, mostly.  Her favorite was to play was pirates, because she read in a book that girls and boys could both be pirates.  Or pretend she was a highwayman, I was always the horse when we played that.  When she got older she liked to play house.  I hated it because I was the ‘husband’ and she would shove me out of the nursery to stand in the hall and ‘go to work’ while she stayed at ‘home.’   I wasn’t allowed back inside until she said so,” replied Hux. 

Kylo snorted, “She sounds like a headstrong young lady.” 

The corner of Hux’s mouth tipped down slightly, “That night, after we switched clothes, I showed her how to use the whip without hitting the horses and told her to just pretend we were playing highwayman and everything would be alright.  I said I’d send her a postcard when I reached America.” 

“She’s very lucky to have you as a friend,” said Kylo, doing his best to mask his jealously of the girl who was supposed to be in Armitage’s place.  The boy spoke of her so fondly and was still so suspicious with him… 

“I hope Constable Kolozov explained what happened to her.  I don’t suppose I’d be in trouble if she mentioned the gun at this point but…I think she was rather hoping for that postcard…” mumbled Hux. 

Kylo was hesitant to say anything.  Most humans refrained from making contact with the outside world.  Having said their goodbyes and made their peace with their situation most preferred to sever contact with the outside world completely, finding it too painful to write to the ones they would never see again.  They would also become very distraught if letters stopped coming, or they received bad news and could do nothing about it.  It often worsened his relationship with his human, so he seldom allowed them to write.  But Armitage wanted to send his little friend a note… 

He gave serious thought to offering him the chance to write.  He knew it would make his human very happy, but only at first.  When the waiting and pining inevitably began he would just become miserable all over again.  It was probably for the best not to allow the boy to write to anyone.  It would just upset him.  Kylo was positive he could make his human happy all on his own. 

“Would you like help dressing?” asked Kylo, “If your arm is still sore I could assist you.” 

“Maybe…just the buttons and laces,” said Armitage, finishing the last of his cake and moving his left arm to test it.  Kylo sent out a thought for a wraith to bring juice for him.  He didn’t want his human getting light headed from a lack of sugar. 

He grinned at that reply and went to his bookcase, “Though, if you were inclined…not now mind you, I’m sure you’d like to wash and read your book first, but perhaps someday if you feel like it…” Kylo found an old sketchbook and pulled it from the shelf, “I’d like for you to sit for me.” 

Hux cocked his head slightly and gripped the arm of the chair with his good hand, as if making to stand up.  Kylo waved, signalling him to stay seated as he brought the book over and sat down again, “I like to draw and sketch.  I haven’t done it seriously in the last few years, but I was thinking to myself that I would like to draw you.” 

He opened the book, careful not to get any charcoal on his fingers as he examined the first few pages.  He smiled, pleasantly surprised as he held the picture up for Hux to look at, “Oh, it’s Valeria!  From about forty years ago, she loved sitting for me.  I sat for her once or twice as well, though I’m not sure what happened to her drawings, they must be somewhere around here…”

Hux’s face was as red as the strawberries he had eaten.  He looked away, “She’s naked…”

“Of course she’s naked.  What, have nudes gone out of fashion again?” asked Kylo, furrowing his brow. 

“Yes…” Hux replied awkwardly. 

“I see…well, I’m sure I have a portrait somewhere.  You can look at those, can’t you?” Kylo said, unable to help teasing slightly as he flipped through the pages.  Finding one, a drawing of Valeria from the shoulders up, he held it for Armitage to see, “There, how’s this?” 

Hux looked at the picture and pursed his lips.  His brow knitted in confusion as he looked over at Kylo, “But…she’s happy.  How could she be…?” 

“Two years is a very long time to spend being unhappy, so she took her happiness where she could find it.  If I remember correctly she loved to draw as well as being drawn.  She especially liked to draw the birds that flew outside her window,” explained Kylo.  He grinned at the picture, “I’m glad I have these, I almost forgot her.” 

The boy looked at the picture, contemplative, but still confused.  Kylo turned back to one of the nudes and Armitage’s cheeks pinked again.  He might never have seen a nude drawing before in his life, being the country-bumpkin he was, and since he wasn’t attracted to women his expression was one of pure embarrassment.  Kylo looked over at his human, nearly purring at him, “I haven’t drawn a man in ages, and you’re such a pretty man.  I’d love to see you draped over some cushions and sheets.  You could lie on your stomach, propped up on your arms.  It would be very tasteful, just that adorable rump showing.” 

Armitage turned a deeper red, but said nothing as he looked away awkwardly.  Kylo smirked at him, “I find a good set of buttocks to be very important in a male subject.  It needs to be very…tight, you see, and yours seems perfect.  It’s nice and pert, plenty of muscle, but still soft with a slight curving swell.  It looks very enticing, I like it very much…” 

The boy seemed to have absolutely no words in the face of praise, especially when it was so sexually charged.  Kylo took full advantage, humming and eyeing his human lustfully, “Hm?  Hasn’t anyone ever mentioned what appealing figure you have?  A good, perky backside, beautiful thighs, an elegant frame, sweet little nipples, a delicate waist…” 

“No, I…that’s not a polite thing to say…” mumbled Hux, trying to hide his blush.

“I seem to recall a certain someone cursing up a storm a few days ago.  You’re going to lecture me on manners?” asked Kylo, amused with his human’s shyness.   

“It’s different,” protested Hux, “Everyone curses but that’s…you just shouldn’t.” 

“So I suppose you don’t want me to watch you bathe,” sighed Kylo. 

“No, I’d rather not,” said Hux, shaking his head. 

Kylo gave Hux a slightly serious look, “We’re more or less going to do the same thing as a few days ago.  You need to make some sound, and I’m going to give you a shave when you finish.  I know you find it distressing, so is there any way I can make it less upsetting for you?” 

“Why not let me do it myself?” asked Hux. 

“Because it hasn’t been a week since you tried to shoot me,” said Kylo simply, “You’re lucky I let you use a knife with your meals.” 

“But you’ll be watching me the whole time,” protested Hux. 

Kylo knew he could easily disarm and subdue a human who was only armed with a small blade.  In theory Armitage could shave himself, but he didn’t want the boy to do it.  Kylo felt it would be a good way to build trust between them.  If the human could hold allow him to do this it would make it easier to trust him with other things.  He had completely botched his last attempt and was desperate to make amends.  Also, Kylo had to selfishly admit that he loved to groom his humans. 

“No,” said Kylo firmly, but gently, reaching across to stroke his human’s cheek, which was starting to get a little rough, “I’m not going to let you do that.” 

Hux furrowed his brow slightly and paused to think before asking, “If I hold still can I go to the library again?” 

The response took Kylo aback slightly, but he replied, “Certainly.  I could even read that book to you.  Would you like that?” 

“Yes, but…can I hold your hand when you do it?” asked Hux.  Kylo liked the idea, but his romantic notions of holding his human’s hand were dispelled when Hux continued, “If I feel like I can push the razor away it might be better.” 

Kylo resisted a sigh.  He thought the human just wanted to hold his hand for comfort.  He thought it would be sweet and romantic, but no, it was all about razors.  Nonetheless, Kylo replied, “Of course dearest.  Now, let’s get you clean again.” 

   *** 

Other vampires had often accused Kylo of spoiling his humans.  He never did, he was very careful to make sure that despite his doting, that his humans understood they were his subordinates.  He was certain he thought of it the same way most would consider a lapdog.  The dog was not equal to their owner, but the owner could still delight in feeding it special treats and grooming it.  One could spoil a dog without handing it the leash. 

Kylo’s previous pets had enjoyed being spoiled.  As he understood it, having someone dress them and groom them was a great luxury and a sign of status.  Armitage was completely unfamiliar with it though, and Kylo looked forward to the human trusting him enough to be handled and groomed more intimately.  Just having the buttons on the back of his nightgown undone left the poor thing blushing and trembling under Kylo’s fingers.  When he finished he traced the little line down Hux’s back to the area just beneath his shoulder blades where he had been exposed.  While humans could be fussy about having their stomachs rubbed, almost all of them loved having their backs touched.  He hoped having his shoulders squeezed and the back of his neck rubbed felt pleasant.  He affectionately and reassuringly touched his human until the shivering stopped before leaving him to bathe himself. 

Listening to the boy chatter and hum didn’t do much to help with his frustration.  Less than a few feet away his gorgeous human was washing himself and Kylo would have loved nothing more than to be in the bath with him.  He couldn’t help thinking of how warm it would be and how nice with would be to have Armitage snuggled against him.  He also wanted to see those red locks turn dark in the water and sway in the ripples.  Kylo had met a few nymphs, and while the boy was far too skinny to be mistaken for one, he had the precise and very pretty shade of hair that they were so valued for. 

He dressed himself when he finished, in the same shimmering green dress that Kylo had liked so much and had been wearing when his mind had shattered.  But things would be different this time.  This time he would be calm and treat Hux very gently, carefully, like a little gem.  His arm seemed to be alright, but the wound had likely left it very sore and tender, and it would probably stay that way for a few hours and have some bruising for a long time after that.  There was no helping that, but Kylo knew he would have to take great strides not to shatter his poor human again. 

He shaved him first, slow and careful, to have it over and done with.  Hux kept a hand over Kylo’s, ready to push it away if he got too frightened.  He didn’t push though.  He was very good and stayed very still, despite the sweating and shaking grip of one hand and the fingers pressing into the palm of the other.  When he finished Kylo wished he could have kissed him.  He had yet to find some sort of physical affection that Hux would like to have as a reward.  Kylo had been patting his head and stroking his hair, but Hux didn’t seem to respond as ecstatically as he had hoped.  There had to be some little touch or place that would make him hum and purr in spite of himself. 

With his face clean and shaved, Kylo set to work on his hair, in the mood for something a little more elaborate than a simple braid.  Armitage had just enough hair for a bun, and Kylo thought he would look just like a princess…if he could be taught to sit properly.  Despite looking every bit the part of an elegant lady, Hux was unapologetically masculine in the way he carried himself.  It was quite comical, especially when Kylo had the bun finished and hair arranged perfectly.  He tried a few times to correct him, nudging his legs closed or placing the boy’s hands either by his thighs or in his lap or straightening his posture.  Kylo had little interest in training Armitage to be a girl forever, but while he wore a dress he would look considerably less foolish if he tried to conduct himself with a little more grace. 

All that left was the boy’s nails, which needed to be filed, especially if he was going to keep pressing them so harshly into his palm.  Kylo liked this part, kissing his human’s dainty fingers with each nail he finished.  By the time he was done, his human was neat, clean and positively glowing.  It was a shame he had no company to show Hux off to today.  He drew Hux up and brought him in front of a mirror to inspect himself.  He smiled and held the boy’s shoulder, “There, see how beautiful you are after a little polish?  You sparkle like a star.” 

Hux scrunched his nose at the sight of himself before starting and taking a step back, “I can’t see you.” 

“No, I’m afraid I don’t have a reflection.  I suppose that’s for the best though.  If I had one I wouldn’t stop looking.  I think mirrors are very fascinating,” said Kylo. 

“So you’ve never seen yourself?” asked Hux. 

“When I was very little before I was turned I saw my reflection in a puddle.  I know I have moles, and brown eyes…I supposed everything else must be shaped differently now,” Kylo explained with a slight shrug, “And I may have never seen myself, but people have shown me drawings over the years.  I just take their word for it.” 

He hugged his human, loving the feeling of his warm body and the soft silks.  If only they were more intimate.  It had been a few days but the boy had given no indication that he might be in any sort of heat.  Humans tended to vary with their need for sex.  Some had a predictable cycle when they would crave sex, and some were more erratic.  Some needed to be sated almost constantly while others only had a few days a month when they were desperate for relief.  All of the emotions the boy had gone through, the shock of everything, might have thrown off his cycle, but there were ways to induce a heat in his humans. 

Like their patterns and appetites, humans varied, but there were some things that tended to work across the board.  Erotic drawings, nudity, proximity, aphrodisiacs and placebos, and personal attention tended to get humans in the mood for sex.  If Armitage asked him for relief, the act might make him more trusting as a result.  Kylo always noticed an improvement in his human’s behaviour after he bedded them.  He would love for the boy to request it because he had fallen in love, but Kylo would settle for him requesting to have his physical needs sated.  Especially now that the human didn’t require a sexual transaction to feel secure in his position.  

He had become very good at seducing humans over the years.  He knew how to touch them just so and how to spark their desires.  He was confident he could have Hux asking for sex of his own volition in a matter of days.  The boy seemed to be opposed on moral grounds, but those scruples hardly ever lasted amidst the loneliness and the temptation of pleasure beyond what any of their own kind could have given them.   

Kylo kept his warm body pressed against his and traced his fingers over the bandages on Armitage’s left arm, “But see how pretty you are?  I don’t think anyone in that town of yours realized what a jewel they had.” 

“Can we go to the library now?” asked Hux, looking over his shoulder at Kylo. 

Kylo nuzzled against his ear, “Of course dearest, you’ve been behaving so well.”  He released his little human, “I’ve a few minor things to attend to, so be a good boy and wait for me there.  I don’t want any mischief from you, alright?” 

“I won’t,” said Hux eagerly, looking at the door anxiously, waiting on to be excused. 

Kylo smiled at that, “Go ahead darling.  I’ll try not to keep you long.” 

Humans were under the very curious impression that the food they consumed could affect their sexual appetites.  Some drugs did, of course, but for the most part, human aphrodisiacs were just placebos.  They associated certain foods with sex and romance, so those foods put them in the mood for sex and romance.  They tended to change over the years, but a few of them remained consistent.  At the moment, Kylo was confident that wine, chocolate, strawberries and cream would do nicely at conveying his intentions and hopefully putting Armitage in the mood to be seduced.  And if it failed, Kylo was certain at the very least those things would be a nice treat for his human, who had been behaving so well and had done such a good job of giving his blood. 

Kylo was confident his efforts would succeed.  His main concern was the wine.  Humans had different reactions to it.  Some of them giggled incessantly, some became outgoing, some started sobbing over the strangest things, some became violent, and some became more physical.  He would have to make sure Hux didn’t drink too much before he could determine how the alcohol would affect him.  However a single glass should not have a terribly drastic effect on him. 

He had a plan, a simple one.  He would curl up with Armitage in a chair and read very softly to him.  With a few little touches to the setting it would be impossible for Hux not to see that Kylo wanted him and wanted to ensure the boy felt desirable and special.  He had used that word before, ‘special, in a good way for once.’  He was sure he could make his human feel special, like he was the most precious creature in the world. 

He brought the food and wine himself as he entered the library.  He immediately spotted Armitage in the same chair struggling with the same book and trying to read the words out loud.  Kylo grinned and sent out a thought for the lights to be dimmed.  The boy didn’t notice at first, but as they became dimmer and dimmer he looked up and finally paid some attention to what was going on.  He looked up and nearly dropped the book he was holding.  He shrank back in his chair and swallowed on nothing before he shoved his nose in the book again so he could hid behind the pages. 

“There’s not enough room for both of us in that chair.  Come join me on the sofa, I brought you a little treat,” Kylo called over as he crossed the room.  He passed Armitage, pretending not to pay attention to his attempts at hiding. 

He put the little tray on the reading table and got himself comfortable, in a position where he would be able to read and hold his human close at the same time.  He called one more time, “What’s the matter darling, I thought you wanted me to help you with your book?” 

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt!?” demanded Hux. 

Kylo looked down at his torso, then over at Hux again, “I felt like it, and I’m not getting any colder.  Come here Hux.” 

The boy looked over and clutched the book to his chest, “We’re just reading, right?” 

Kylo waved him over, “Just reading.  We won’t do anything else unless you ask.” 

Hux approached nervously before sitting on the far corner of the sofa and holding the book out to Kylo, “I’m still on the first chapter.” 

“Well, come here darling.  I’m reading, but you’ll learn more if you look at the words and follow along,” said the vampire amiably, “Come sit beside me.” 

“You haven’t got a shirt,” Hux said again, muttering. 

“I’m a man, it shouldn’t be a problem,” replied Kylo, sitting up and taking Hux’s hand, “It’s alright, lie down, I promise not to hurt you.” 

“Are you drunk?” demanded Hux. 

Kylo looked over at the wine, “No dearest, I can’t drink those things.” 

Hux nodded slightly and moved a little closer, “That’s alright then…” 

Kylo shushed him and slowly guided him back onto his chest.  He rubbed the boy’s arms gently while pulling him back, mindful of the way Armitage shivered and swallowed nervously.  He didn’t want to break his fragile human again.  If it sounded like he was going to panic or felt like he was going to pull away Kylo would let him and find another way for them to sit together.  After a few moments of worry Kylo had Hux tucked next to him with his head resting on his chest. 

It was even better than holding him or touching the boy with his hands.  He loved having the warmth pressed against him.  He thought the boy to be very much like a kitten at that point, timid and soft, and yet he had insatiable curiosity and precociousness.  He nuzzled the top of his head and stroked his hair, “There, see, it’s alright.  That man from before, the lawman, he was always drunk when he approached you, wasn’t he?” 

Hux’s hands tightened slightly and Kylo felt his jaw clench a little.  The vampire sighed, “I can’t believe I worked with him for years.  But that’s neither here nor there…”  He opened Hux’s tome of a book and flipped past the index, “Which page are you on?” 

“If you could start from the beginning…I didn’t get very far and didn’t understand much,” said Hux. 

“The first chapter is an overview of different countries and how they developed.  All the other chapters just give more details.  Are you sure you wouldn’t rather read an adventure book?  I’m sure I have something with pirates or adventurers-” began Kylo. 

Hux looked up at him deathly seriously, “I need to read _this_ one.” 

Kylo sighed and turned to the first page of the first chapter, “The wine and everything else is for you.” 

The boy nodded and settled against Kylo’s chest, his eyes trained on the book.  Kylo grinned and put an arm around him, lightly rubbing his side with the backs of his fingers.  He nuzzled against Hux and asked, “Comfortable?” 

“You’re…you’re very,” Hux began.  Kylo felt a warm hand hover above his abdominal muscles before retracting.

Kylo tried not to laugh as Hux struggled with himself over where he ought to put his hands.  He looked over the page, “The development of governments of the world.” 

“What words were those?” asked the boy. 

Kylo traced over the words with his finger.  He moved down to the smaller print and sent out a thought for the light to brighten so Hux could follow more easily.  He spoke slowly and clearly, tracing each word, “Humans began their first civilizations in Mesopotamia.  Their society first began to flourish with the advent of…are you understanding any of this?”

“I’ll stop you if I don’t understand,” said Hux, “I looked up what Mesopotamia is yesterday.” 

“Alright,” said Kylo gently, reading to Hux the way he remembered his mother reading to him as a child.  It was strange how clear his human memories were, but then, he had clung so tightly to them for centuries and drew on them so frequently to try to understand his humans.  Hux held the book while he held Hux and pointed out the words, “Their society first began to flourish with the advent of agriculture and the domestication of animals.  The development of agriculture created food surpluses which allowed the ancient Mesopotamians to support others who were not directly involved in food production.  This permitted the creation of the first cities.” 

History was just as boring as Kylo remembered it. 

Hux hung on every word, watching the page and permitting new words to memory.  His little human wanted this, and it was the reward he had chosen for good behaviour, so Kylo was not going to stop.  If he did, Armitage might suspect him of offering rewards only to withhold them which would make the boy unruly all over again.  Kylo would have much preferred reading him an account of survivors of a shipwreck, stories about knights and kings, or anything other than a dry old history book. 

He continued for the human’s sake, but allowed his hand to creep lower for his own amusement, rubbing the boy’s hip through his silk dress, “Cities worked in tandem with the rural countryside as farms would supply cities with foods, while cities provided military defense and control, along with manufactured goods.”  Kylo gave the boy’s rump a light pat, “So basically the same as it is now.” 

Hux let out a slight gasp and looked up at Kylo, “You promised…” 

“Dearest, it’s just a little petting.  I promise to do nothing serious or compromising unless you ask,” assured Kylo, “I can touch you here without it being crass or suspect.  Some find it very relaxing.” 

He ran his hand up and down along the curve of Hux’s backside, slow, methodical, hardly the sort of stimulation the boy would need in order for things to escalate.  Besides, this was only the first stages of seduction, letting his human know he was special and desirable while gaining a little trust from the poor thing.  He had a feeling that it would take more than one evening with Hux before anything serious could happen, but the first steps were critical to the success of the whole operation. 

“Hm?  Does it feel good?” asked Kylo.  He knew it must feel good.  Silk made his hand glide over the boy so easily and had such a smooth, pleasant texture. 

“It’s…just keep reading,” muttered Hux, settling back in again so he could look at the book. 

“You’ll also want to eat those strawberries soon,” advised Kylo as he began the next line, “Because of their new lifestyle, the Mesopotamians were able to develop mathematics, astronomy and writing.  They developed the cuniform system with which they conducted their daily business, wrote their poetry and recorded humanities first laws and the history of their kings.  The Mesopotamians believed their kings and queens were descendants of gods, a trend that would be seen among humans and their kings until their subjugation by the vampire.  The first human kings of Mesopotamia, in their arrogance, saw themselves as rulers of the universe.  While this was not the case, there were none who could prove otherwise as their empire devoured surrounding territories.” 

Hux looked away long enough to check where the berries had been placed and reached with his left arm to take one.  It seemed he was able to move it without too much aching now, though Kylo suspected with his fair skin the boy would have quite the bruise on his arm when the wrappings were removed.  Hux pressed a berry to his lips and popped it in his mouth before urging, “Well?  Can you keep going?  I’m not sure I read this part right.” 

“At the time there were many states and kings.  The king of Babylon, Hammurabi, provides the first example of codified law.  Immediately we can see many human values that are still in practice today.  Many of their laws centered on harsh retribution for offences, most famously ‘an eye for an eye,’ and punishments frequently featured disfigurement or death, even for petty offenses.  However, it is the first example of presumed innocence and offered the chance for both accused and accuser to provide evidence for offences, a practice that continues into the modern day,” continued Kylo, lazily rubbing Hux’s rump to keep himself from falling asleep. 

“Seems those are all things that’ll have to stay…” mused Hux. 

Kylo paused, “For what?” 

“For the government I’m trying to figure out.  One where you don’t have to kill anybody,” said Hux.  He looked up and furrowed his brow, “Haven’t you been listening to me?” 

“That sounds like an awful lot of work…” mumbled Kylo. 

“Which is why I need to keep studying.  Please keep going,” insisted Hux.  He looked almost pleading as he asked, “Just a chapter?  Or half of one…I know we didn’t agree on how long you would read to me for but please don’t stop yet.” 

“Of course, this is your reward for being so good this morning, darling,” said Kylo, “I’ll make sure we at least leave Mesopotamia before I stop.” 

Kylo kept reading, as painfully boring as the subject was, and traced little circles into Hux’s rump and hip with his fingertips.  The human didn’t protest and only moved to nibble at the chocolate and strawberries.  Kylo paused occasionally to sniff the air, trying to detect whether Hux was becoming needy or not.  It seemed not, with only slight hints and traces of arousal coming off him when Kylo touched his sensitive hipbones.  He’d dimmed the lights, presented Hux with a half-naked and very well-muscled body to lie against, gave him triggering foods and was handling him in a way that toed the line of what was decent, and the silly boy was more focused on long dead civilizations. 

Once they had left Mesopotamia behind and got part way through Egypt, barely a few pages in, Kylo was at his wits end.  It was such a dry, dull book.  He really didn’t want to read anymore.  He paused, flipping a few pages ahead and finding he had fourteen more before the chapter ended.  He grimaced.  Hux was desperate to read this book.  He had been very good and had earned his reward, but it was so horribly boring.  He looked at Hux, “Can we stop here today, darling?  It’s making my throat a little dry.” 

It was a lie, but Hux seemed to believe it and nodded, obviously a bit disappointed.  He looked over the book, “It took me hours to get this far by myself.” 

“That’s quite the accomplishment, given you didn’t have much schooling,” observed Kylo, sitting up slightly and reaching over to hand Armitage the glass of wine, “I don’t suppose you ever heard of the story of Gilgamesh.” 

“No,” said Hux, shaking his head slightly. 

“It’s a Mesopotamian legend.  It starts with Enkidu, a creature who was more beast than animal and made out of clay.  The people in the city of Uruk were afraid of Enkidu and asked Gilgamesh their king what they ought to do.  Gilgamesh sent a woman to him, a priestess named Shamhat,” said Kylo, waiting to make sure Hux didn’t have anything in his mouth before finishing, “And she tamed him by making love to him.” 

Hux furrowed his brow, “Are you trying to say I’m Shamhat?” 

“Oh, heavens no.  If anything, you’re Enkidu and I’m Shamhat,” said Kylo with a slight laugh. 

Hux seemed displeased with the answer so Kylo elaborated, “You’re a wild little filly in need of education and a great deal of love before you can become respectable.  There are also plenty of legends about humans being made from clay and dust.” 

“We were made of dust,” said Hux, cocking his brow, “That’s what the priests say.” 

“Priests turn perfectly good drinking water into acid with a wave of their hands.  Don’t trust them,” warned Kylo.  He’d never really liked priests, especially after he had turned.  He supposed it was natural given their ability to cause serious harm to a vampire with a few words and archaic symbols.  Thankfully their religion, while permitted, was heavily monitored and regulated so there were never too many meddlesome priests about. 

Hux arched his brow but let the comment slide as he changed the subject, “But I’m obviously Shamhat.” 

“Oh?” asked Kylo. 

“I’m here because a king decrees a human has to come here in order to keep you from harming others,” explained Hux. 

“So you’re going to tame me?” purred Kylo. 

Hux took the glass of wine and downed it as if it were a glass of vodka in some musty tavern.  Kylo nearly burst out laughing at how unrefined the human was as Hux replaced the glass.  He considered Kylo for a moment, “If by ‘tame’ you mean find a way so you don’t have to kill, yes.  That’s what I want.” 

Kylo sighed and stroked the boy’s cheek.  He was such a sweet boy, barely out of childhood.  Though he was convinced that Hux wanted that for his own reasons, he was still touched by it.  He traced a finger over his lips, “I wish you’d let me kiss you.  It’s not fair for you to say such lovely things and not let me kiss you.” 

“But you…” Hux looked at Kylo’s mouth, “That’s what you used to kill them…would you kiss a guillotine?” 

“No, I wouldn’t,” replied Kylo, moving his fingers away, “But these are also the lips I used to kiss them and comfort them.  You’re not the first to have those reservations.  If you consider everyone who came before you gave themselves to me willingly, what sort of judgement are you passing on them if you think it’s immoral for me to kiss you?” 

That seemed to give Hux some pause.  It seemed he hadn’t thought of the situation in that light.  Kylo felt it was true though.  If Hux was opposed to kissing him on moral grounds, it meant that everyone who came before him had done something immoral.  More that the little philosophical conundrum, Kylo had another theory as to why his human was so opposed to being kissed.  It must be frightening for him to allow such sharp teeth near his face, to allow something that could easily overpower him to come forward and trust that it wouldn’t harm him.  The poor thing had been around so many men who were bigger and stronger, who he had trusted only to be treated with cruelty.  The boy had every right to be cautious. 

He pulled Armitage closer, running his hand in a long stroke down his back, “Will you think about it darling?  You don’t have to decide right now, but please think about it.” 

Hux gave a shudder and an honest to god whimper when Kylo rubbed his back.  The vampire smirked at that and began lightly tickling his back, “Oh?  You like back tickles, do you?” 

Armitage didn’t dignify him with an answer and buried his face against Kylo’s chest as he shivered at the touch.  Kylo shifted so his human was on top of him and he could pet the boy with both hands, the book wedged between the cushions in the sofa.  He held Hux like a large cat, running his hands over his back and rump in smooth, relaxing strokes.  He was very pretty, and with a little care and polish was becoming tamer by the day.  There was barely a trace of the hellion that had to be locked in the pantry overnight. 

He grinned, “Besides, you let me grope those beautiful legs and play with your delightful little breasts.  What’s a kiss compared to that?” 

“That,” said Hux, still shuddering, but managing to look up, “Was for revenge.  And don’t call them breasts, I’m not a girl.” 

“Hm…perhaps I’ll call them your sweet little buds,” said Kylo flippantly, “Yes, a pair of ripe little buds on my darling Honey Bush, all ready to be plucked.  Supple and yielding just like real flower bu-”

“Fine, call them breasts…” mumbled Hux miserably. 

Kylo petted the short hairs near the back of his human’s neck as he confided, “Don’t worry, I think I like your backside better anyways.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have to say when I refer to Phasma as an alpha-wolf, it has nothing to do with ABO-verse stuff. :P 
> 
> Hux's crappy childhood continues to be awful and abusive, so trigger warning for that. 
> 
> Also if you noticed a decrease in the number of typos and mistakes, that's because megnotegg the wonderful cosplayer from before has volunteered to beta-read! So thank you very much to her for doing that for me!

Kylo decided he would wait a few days before going out flying again.  Now that Hux was a little more receptive, and Kylo didn’t have many errands to run, he wanted to spend more time with his human.  The trouble with being a vampire was that it made hunting a particular human very difficult.  A vampire could usually only roam freely at night and couldn’t enter a dwelling without an invitation.  He had a special suit that enabled him to go about in daylight, but it was horribly conspicuous which made stalking very difficult.  In the dark Kylo kept full advantage; it was easy to hide and watch his prey with his heightened senses. 

He could watch for a horrid old man some other night.  Right now though, he had a gorgeous redhead waiting for him in his bedroom who desperately needed to be seduced. 

Hux, strangely, seemed more than content with his little quest and his readings.  He would, however, burn out.  If he stayed at the same task with the same book for hours on end eventually his mind wouldn’t be able to absorb the information.  A book was like taking a journey for several days.  Breaks were needed or else one would become uncomfortable and irritated.  The boy would discover this soon enough.  Kylo figured it would be a few days at most before his brain couldn’t take the intense activity anymore and the sight of another book would make him sick.  In the meantime, seeing him snuggled into a chair and pouring over a book that was far too complicated for him was an endearing sight. 

The boy behaved and went upstairs by his curfew.  He realized that good behaviour meant more rewards, and now that he had something that he wanted to pursue the rewards were more enticing.  Soon going to bed on time would simply be a matter of habit for him.  Now that he was in the room, probably not in bed just yet.  Hopefully he had not even changed clothing yet.  The next part would work much better if Hux was still dressed. 

And thankfully he was.  Seated on the side of the bed, pulling out the pins that held his hair in place.  He was pulling a lot, tearing at that lovely hair to get them out.  Kylo furrowed his brow and moved to his side, “No, don’t do that darling you’ll hurt yourself.  Here, I’ll help, you need to pull them out more gently or you’ll hurt yourself.” 

Hux sighed through his nose and let Kylo pull his hair free from the pins.  Kylo brushed it out with his fingers, admiring the cool softness of it contrasted with Hux’s warm nape.  He gave the boy’s scalp a light scratch and asked, “Would you like me to tie it up for you tonight?  Where’s that pretty green ribbon you had before.” 

“…blue?” 

Hux looked down sheepishly, “My…I like blue…” 

Kylo stroked his hair, “Then let’s use the blue one.” 

Hux passed him the ribbon.  It wasn’t the light, baby blue that Kylo liked.  It was more of a rich blue, a royal colour.  It probably wasn’t a shade that Armitage got to see very often.  Kylo loosely braided his hair for the night and tied it off, “So you like blue?” 

Hux nodded slightly. 

“And you like horses, and you like your friends…is there anything else you like?” asked Kylo. 

The boy gave him a nervous glance before shuffling away slightly, “What’s that key you’re wearing?” 

He was obviously changing the subject.  Kylo glanced down at the large metal key.  He didn’t quite feel comfortable telling Hux that there were weapons and armour in the basement.  As much as he loved the boy, he was still an unpredictable creature.  He was still very much at a point where he might try to drive a sword through his heart or cut off his head if he had a mind for it.  He might tell the boy someday, but not yet.  Instead he grinned and replied, holding the key up, “It’s for a chastity belt.” 

Armitage wrinkled his nose at that and turned to the little night table he had been using.  He had a small collection of items there.  Hairpins, ribbons, an old handkerchief and his book about world governments.  With the large book there was barely any room for the other things.  Kylo reached over Armitage and opened the drawer.  He had ordered the wraiths to clean it out after Bell’s passing.  He didn’t have the heart to go through all her things himself.  He still had them, and perhaps he might look at them someday, but not tonight. 

“You can use this drawer,” said Kylo, “It’s alright, you can keep your things in there.  It belongs to you.” 

Hux looked up at Kylo for a moment then back at the drawer.  He began taking the ribbons and putting them in order before arranging them in the drawer.  Kylo smiled and stroked his cheek, “And since it’s your property, I can’t open it without your permission.  I’m trusting you not to put anything dangerous in there.  If you can do that, we’ll see about giving you your own room to retire to.” 

“And…” Hux began warily, “Men’s clothing?” 

“Perhaps, but you have to show me I can trust you first,” reasoned Kylo. 

Hux nodded and finished putting away his things, giving the handkerchief a place of honour in the middle of the drawer.  He closed it and looked it over.  Kylo leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulders, “You know…you aren’t a vampire.  You can look in any drawer or cabinet or shelf you like.  You live here now, so you’re allowed to touch things and explore a little if you want.” 

“I’m fine with the library,” said Armitage. 

Kylo gave him a light nod, “If that’s what you like.  Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to get myself ready for bed.”

He pulled away and stood, removing his belt and trousers along with his underclothes.  He sat back down on the bed to pull away his socks.  He looked at Armitage, who was as red as a tulip and looking away with wide eyes.  Kylo grinned at him, “There, all set.  What’s the matter darling?  Too warm for you?” 

“You’re naked,” Hux practically hissed. 

“Oh, I thought I mentioned that earlier.  Heat transfers better with less clothing in the way.  Though you’re free to wear your nightgown if you like,” said Kylo casually. 

“Please put something on,” pleaded Hux. 

“Why?  We’re both men,” said Kylo with a shrug.  He turned Hux’s chin to look at his face, “Armitage, I can’t do anything to you unless you ask.  You on the other hand, are a human.” 

Hux furrowed his brow at that, shaking his head slightly, “What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying you aren’t immobilized by a lack of permission.  You’re just as much a man as I am, and though I’m confident I could fight you off, I’m trusting you with this as well,” explained Kylo, very seriously. 

Hux closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, “You’re trusting me with your body and yet you still won’t let me wear trousers.” 

Kylo laughed slightly at that, “I’m trusting you with this, and perhaps someday you might return the favor.” 

Hux moved away, “That’s flattering but I can’t…look at you like that.” 

Kylo stood to move to his own side of the bed.  He settled in and covered himself, “Why exactly can’t you look dearest?  If it’s for my sake you needn’t worry.  If it’s for yours…that’s a different story altogether now, isn’t it?” 

The boy hazarded looking over his shoulder and glancing at Kylo before turning.  His lovely little human glowing in the firelight.  He couldn’t remember if his own skin had glowed like that, but now it was so ashen it didn’t catch the light the way Hux’s did.  He grinned slightly, “Well, time for bed darling.  Aren’t you going to wear your pretty nightgown?” 

“With you…watching?” asked Hux, “And naked?” 

“I don’t see why not,” said Kylo with a slight shrug, “Is something wrong darling?” 

Hux bit his lip slightly before shaking his head, “I’m sleeping in my clothes tonight.” 

“Are you?” asked Kylo. 

The boy nodded and lifted the blankets, “Mm-hm.” 

“Seems a bit uncomfortable,” said the vampire, moving closer to the side of the bed it seemed the human had claimed for himself, “You’re a surprisingly shy little thing, aren’t you?” 

“I’m in a strange castle, in a strange bed, next to a naked vampire, and I’m wearing a frock,” said Hux, settling against the pillows, “I’d say that’s reason enough to be nervous.” 

“I don’t think so,” said Kylo softly, reaching a hand over and stroking his human’s warm face, “Now come a little closer dear, I can’t feel your warmth from there.”    

“But you’re…” Hux began to protest. 

“It’s alright.  I could tickle your back, rub your belly, give your backside a little massage,” offered Kylo.  He trailed his fingers down to Hux’s shoulder, “I’m told I give very good massages once my hands warm up.” 

“I don’t think…” Hux began again. 

“Shh…it’s alright…” hushed Kylo, inching closer, “You can keep your clothes on, though it’s better without them.”  He placed a hand over his human’s stomach and rubbed it gently.  He propped himself up on an elbow so he could watch Hux as he ran his hand over the human’s abdomen and torso, “See?  It’s alright…Am I the first one to touch you like this?” 

“Yes…” Hux admitted. 

Kylo cuddled close, “It’s nothing to be afraid of.  See?  Nothing bad is happening.  You can see my hand, and you can see it’s not going anywhere you don’t want it to.” 

He’d never had to teach a human how to accept touch before.  They were social creatures, raised in family groups.  Kylo recalled from his own upbringing that there was always plenty of touch.  Not just grooming but as a way of conveying a purely platonic affection.  It had occurred to him that Hux may have never been cuddled or kissed by a parental figure.  His friends might have patted him on the head or given him hugs, but this sort of affection was probably strange for the poor boy.  He probably didn’t know how to tell the difference between an intimate, but non-sexual touch and one meant to stimulate. 

Kylo nuzzled him, “My mother would give me touches like this all the time.  And I stayed so little that she felt it was alright to cuddle me like this well into my fifties.  I loved her very much…” 

“I was told I had a mother,” said Hux quietly. 

He stayed quiet for a time.  Kylo continued moving his hand, trying to be reassuring, “Did you know anything about her, darling?  In little towns like that everyone knows everyone else’s business.  Did anyone ever tell you about her?”   

“My step-father told me…he said I killed her…” 

Kylo stopped his movements to give his human a little embrace, “It couldn’t have been your fault, you would have been so small…”

“But that’s all I knew,” Hux confessed, looking up at Kylo.  He looked very much like he had before he started weeping and wishing he could go home.  It was alright.  His human had been through so much.  If he needed to cry, Kylo would let him cry. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” repeated Kylo.

“He would say I killed her and he would hit me,” said Hux, his voice becoming choked as he continued what was no doubt a long-bottled up confession, “And when that stopped making me cry he started to hit the dog, and when that stopped he found something else and…He said all I’m good for is getting other people hurt.”

“Now you know that’s not true.  You saved your friend, you didn’t hurt her at all,” assured Kylo. 

“All I ever knew about my mother was that it was my fault she died,” said Hux.  He closed his eyes, “Nothing but bad luck…”    

“The person who said those things to you was a bad man,” said Kylo, taking hold of his human’s clenched hand, “Good men don’t beat children like that.  I promise nobody will ever hit you like that again.” 

“You’re supposed to be the monster,” said Hux quietly, covering his eyes with a hand, “You’re a murderer, you terrorize us…why can’t you just be a monster?” 

Kylo squeezed his free hand and pulled him closer, “You’ve had enough monsters to last a lifetime.”

He held his human close.  Everyone who was supposed to be kind to this poor child had either betrayed him or done nothing.  Was this the fate of all children who were born outsiders?  Kylo had control over nearly everything in the towns and villages in his territories.  The politicians and lawmen enforced his laws and reported disturbances to him.  He wondered how, with all his power, this had all gone on without his detection.  With that added to the friends he had stolen, Kylo knew he had his own hand in the boy’s misery. 

“No more monsters…” said Kylo quietly, cradling his human against him. 

Hux moved to press himself against Kylo in turn.  The vampire kept his arms around his human, “There, see, it’s alright.  You’ve been very good.  I’ll read to you again, and I can rub your back and brush your hair.  Would you like those things, dearest?” 

Armitage didn’t respond.  He trembled as he tried to come to terms with Kylo not being quite the monster he thought.  It was a painful step, but it was a good one, it meant the simple trust that he had placed in his human was slowly being reciprocated.  Hux might not be willing to take things very far, but he was allowing himself to be held, to be a little more vulnerable, and it was a very good start.  Not just for bedding his pretty human, though Kylo wanted that, he was more concerned with the poor thing feeling safe and comfortable in his new home.  If Kylo could become more of a friend than a jailer and executioner in the boy’s mind then Hux could be a little more at ease. 

He nuzzled his human and held him close, the way his mother used to hold him.

   ***  

“You can’t wear the same dress forever you know.” 

Hux was still laying in bed, blankets pulled up past his nose as Kylo tried not to laugh at him.  They had been at this for nearly an hour, Hux insisting Kylo get dressed while he hid in the bed.  Kylo on the other hand was having a wonderful time, having long since emerged from the covers and keeping the blankets pinned just out of reach of Hux’s eyes so the boy had to look at him.  He chided playfully, “You’ve seen me naked, why not let me see those pretty charms of yours?  You do need to get yourself dressed.” 

“No!” squeaked Hux, giving up his grip on the blankets to cover his eyes. 

Kylo kept his tone teasing and playful as he lay down over Hux and rested against the boy’s chest, “You’ve had a good look at me, it’s only fair.” 

Hux kept his face covered and shook his head.  Kylo shook his head and let go of the blankets, “Alright, you can change clothes the way you’ve always done.” 

“Maybe nobody told you, but humans don’t like being seen naked like that,” protested Hux haughtily, covering up his whole body, hiding himself in the bed. 

Kylo went to the wardrobe and selected some clothes for himself.  He had a meeting, but it was with that awful she-wolf, so he didn’t have to make himself any more presentable than usual.  The question was what was to be done with Armitage.  He supposed it would be best to keep the boy locked in his bedroom.  He knew the werewolves would do nothing to harm his human within his home.  They were naturally averse to killing humans.  Being human apart from a few nights a month they considered both humans and wolves as their people, not prey.  They wouldn’t hurt the boy unless they felt it was necessary for their own defence. 

Hux on the other hand was easily frightened, timid as a little rabbit now that he had no guns or blades to defend himself.  Exposing him to werewolves was almost certain to upset him.  As he dressed he wondered if it would be possible to lock him in the library.  If the human decided to wander out and run into a wolf he would panic.  He glanced over at the bed, “I have a meeting today, a scheduled one this time.  If I left you alone in the library would you promise not to come out?” 

“Why?” asked Hux, peering out from under the blankets once Kylo was adequately covered. 

“The people visiting are like myself.  Ones who you’ve no doubt been taught to fear.  You can stay here where you’ll be bolted in and secure, or you can go to the library.  There aren’t any locks on those doors so people can come and go as they will.  I don’t think anyone would bother you, but it won’t be as safe as staying here,” explained Kylo. 

“I can’t come with you?” 

Kylo turned around and watched the boy slip out from under the duvet and smooth out his wrinkled dress, “I wouldn’t interrupt, but I’d like to listen.” 

The vampire arched his brow at that, “Why?” 

“I want to learn more, if I can,” said Hux plainly, “You were right when I said I was ignorant and didn’t understand things, so I want to learn.” 

“You’ll be in a room with werewolves.  Can you handle that?” asked Kylo, “I’ll be there to protect you but I do have many things to discuss with them, and we can’t have you suddenly screaming or panicking in the middle of it.”

“I’m not afraid of wolves,” said Hux, crossing his arms slightly, “I’ve been shooting them as long as I’ve been driving a coach.” 

“Do _not_ tell Phasma that,” ordered Kylo, “Under no circumstances bring up that you’ve killed wolves.  Even if they weren’t werewolves I promise it will put her in a foul mood, and she’s difficult enough when she’s in good humour…So you’re a good shot then?” 

“For long or dangerous trips there’s two of us.  One to drive and one to keep an eye out for wolves and highwaymen,” explained Hux.  The corner of his mouth picked up slightly, “I can do both at the same time though.”

It was the closest to a genuine smile the boy had come to since he’d arrived.  Kylo smiled back at him, though he wasn’t sure he ought to encourage Hux when he mentioned doing anything violent.  He finished with his shirt and waistcoat before patting Hux on the head, “You’ll fight wolves and vampires but you’re terrified of another man seeing your bare backside.” 

The smile disappeared and Hux glowered up at him, “Am I allowed to sit and listen or not?” 

“I don’t know, should I let a human with a known violent streak against wolves and tried to murder a vampire sit in on a sensitive business meeting?” asked Kylo, “I think it might be better for you if you stayed locked up, for your own safety as well as ours.” 

“You said I’m like your bride, which makes me the lady of the house,” reasoned Hux, “Which means I ought to serve tea and coffee.” 

Kylo wanted to protest.  He wanted to say that if he had ever accidentally shot and injured a member of Phasma’s pack there would be trouble.  However, an image of his sweet little human being docile, serving tea with that wisp of a smile on his lips completely overrode his judgement.  He sighed, “There’s a cask of rabbit’s blood in the pantry that I can have.  The wolves will want raw meat, and they’ll resent it if you look disgusted about it.  You can serve, but you’ll stay within arm’s reach of me at all times, do you understand?” 

Hux nodded eagerly and went to pick up the blue dress.  Kylo watched him perform his usual dressing ritual, pulling the bodice down to his waist and sliding the fresh dress overtop of the old one.  He arched his brow and asked, “Why are you so interested in all this?” 

“I’m tired of crying.  I didn’t mean to blubber.  I’m just trying to do something with myself, something productive,” replied Hux, stepping out of the old dress and smoothing out the new one. 

“Last night you asked why I couldn’t just be a monster,” said Kylo, “And I can’t quite figure out whether that means you hate me less, or if you still want to hurt me.” 

Armitage pursed his lips and looked away.  It seemed he either wasn’t able or willing to answer the question.  Kylo moved in a little closer and held the boy by his shoulders, “Because I’m still very fond of you.  Even if you don’t understand, I still love you.” 

The boy visibly flinched at the word and pulled away, “I know where the pantry is…I doubt I’ll ever forget.  I’ll go get things ready.” 

   ***  

“Dog.” 

“Bat.” 

Phasma strode into the hall flanked by her sentry.  The alpha werewolf looked about the entrance hall with all of its portraits and armour.  She let out a disdainful huff, “No new friends I see.” 

“And yours is tracking mud,” noted Kylo, equally displeased.  The wolf who followed Phasma seemed new and Kylo inhaled to assess him.  Phasma gave of the revolting stench of smugness, but the other two were giving him nerves and tension, much the way Armitage was when he whipped himself into an angry mood.  These two seemed more cautious though. 

By all outward appearances they didn’t look like wolves, but they still seemed like an odd pair.  Phasma wore men’s clothing on principle, finding them more comfortable and that she was seen as more of an authority figure in a suit than she was in a dress.  Her sentry was black which was sure to draw the attention of the many small towns and farms in the area.  If a redhead like Armitage was seen as an exotic oddity he could only imagine what someone with different skin would be subjected to.  The man looked down at his feet and turned slightly, as if he meant to backtrack to the mat at the entrance. 

“Finn, I didn’t tell you to fall back,” called Phasma.  Her sentry, clearly opposed to the order, obeyed his leader anyhow turning back and giving Kylo an awkward look. 

Phasma smiled at him.  In spite of her suit she always sported bright red lipstick, as a reminder to any onlooker that she was a woman in spite of her cropped blond hair and men’s attire.  Phasma had always done that, trying to project authority without masking or hiding her gender.  She walked up to Kylo, unafraid and undeterred, “I’ll get straight to the point, we took what was fair, and we will continue to take what is fair.” 

“I agree completely with you getting your fair dues, but I disagree with you deciding that on your own and taking it without leave,” said Kylo, gritting his teeth behind his lips when he was done speaking, “Shall we continue in my study.” 

Phasma sniffed the air.  She paused and looked about, “Why do I smell gunpowder?” 

“Because someone fired a gun recently,” said Kylo, “Obviously.” 

“And why did someone fire a gun?” asked Phasma. 

“None of your business,” said Kylo with a smile, “You can join me in my study, or I can drag you there.” 

“You’d die trying,” said Phasma sweetly, “Finn, come.” 

The other wolf seemed resentful of being ordered like a common dog.  He was probably going to do something stupid eventually.  Kylo could only imagine what.  Until then though, he seemed firmly under Phasma’s thumb. 

“So how is the human you keep here, the one with the needlework,” asked Phasma. 

Kylo’s smile faded, “She died of consumption some time ago.” 

Phasma faltered slightly at that, “It’s a pity…she was a kind girl.  I would have liked to see her again.  I suppose you have someone new then.” 

“I do, and it’s a comfort to have someone about,” replied Kylo. 

“Well, I’ll go introduce myself,” said Phasma, breezing past him towards the study. 

Kylo followed, eyes wide at the thought of his Armitage alone with Phasma, “Not alone you’re not!”

Kylo moved quickly to catch up with her, wanting under no circumstances for Hux to be left alone with a wolf.  The boy might panic.  Kylo couldn’t stand the thought of his human trembling in fear with nobody to comfort him.  He considered himself a very physical person, he loved to hug and cuddle his humans, but wolves, being as closely related to dogs as they were, tended to be even more so.  They were capable of controlling themselves, but when they became excited they latched onto people, rubbed against them, on a few occasions they even licked them.  If Phasma decided she really liked Armitage…

“No licking!” snapped Kylo, “No jumping!  No invasive sniffing!  None of that thing you do with people’s legs!” 

“Oh please, it’s not like I’m some common mutt.  I have more control than that,” Phasma growled. 

“I mean it, this human isn’t like the others and startles very easily,” warned Kylo. 

Phasma looked at him and smirked, “Seems you really like this one.  Don’t worry, she’s in good hands.” 

The alpha wolf opened the study and if she hadn’t been a dog Kylo could have sworn she purred when she caught sight of Armitage.  He looked very lovely, standing when he heard the doors open.  He stood his ground, a lot like he had when he first arrived.  He was nervous, but keeping a cool head and not backing down.  Phasma seemed to sense the same thing as she stepped into the room and looked the human up and down, humming appreciatively at what she saw, “Oh, you’re very tall for a girl, aren’t you.  Not every day I meet a young lady I don’t need to bend in half to look in the eye.” 

Hux arched his brow slightly at the sight of Phasma.  Admittedly she was striking with her contrasting suit and makeup.  He also might have been slightly stunned at being addressed as a very tall girl.  Kylo stayed within reach of her as she approached, “You’re close enough Phasma.” 

“I’m just saying hello,” said Phasma with mock innocence as she closed in on Armitage.  She stood before him, invading his space as she did more than have a look at him.  She touched his loose, red hair, settled her hands over his waist and nuzzled his face.  Kylo was about to cry out in outrage when Phasma suddenly pulled back, “You’re a boy?” 

“Yes…” replied Hux slowly. 

Phasma growled and threw herself onto a sofa, crossing her arms irately over her chest, “My one consolation of visiting your godforsaken castle is getting to see a pretty girl and you have to go and ruin it for me.” 

“That’s a boy?” asked Finn, the other wolf. 

“Smell him, he stinks of male hormones,” ordered Phasma.  Kylo could have sworn that the words came out sounding slightly offended by the discovery. 

Finn sniffed at the air and approached Hux.  Hux seemed as confused by Finn as Finn was with Hux.  Working in more rural areas, it was highly possible that Finn was the first person with a different skin colour that Hux had ever seen.  Finn, for his part, seemed equally speechless at the sight of a man in a very pretty gown.  He approached Hux the same way Phasma had, but a great deal more cautiously as he put his hands on Hux and sniffed him curiously.  He pulled back, “So…why is he wearing a…?” 

“Because I told him to,” said Kylo, “Armitage, come here, that’s quite enough smelling from the both of you.” 

Hux pulled away quickly and quietly before joining Kylo, “That was strange…” 

“Be happy they smelled your face and not your backside,” Kylo muttered out the side of his mouth, “Now be a good boy, take care of the serving, then sit beside me and don’t leave my side.” 

Hux gave a slight nod and bent down near the table.  Kylo’s cup of blood, which he was only going to drink for politeness sake, had already been poured, so Armitage set to work with the tea.  He poured a few cups and Phasma watched curiously.  Finn hesitantly took a seat beside her, equally confused as Hux continued his work.  He offered Phasma a cup and she looked down at it with an arched brow, “Is he training you to be a servant-girl?” 

The boy furrowed his brow and shook his head, “No…it’s just there’s no men’s clothes that fit me.” 

Phasma accepted and watched Hux hand Finn a cup, “Because you’re the first white, human male I’ve met who hasn’t made a fuss about serving myself and my sentry.” 

“So long as you don’t mind being served by a red-haired bastard,” replied Hux, pushing the tray closer towards the wolves and taking his seat beside Kylo. 

“What’s his hair got to do with anything?” asked Phasma. 

“It’s some human superstition.  His own kind considers him unlucky,” explained Kylo, running his fingers through the red tresses, “I think he’s perfect.” 

“As far as boys go he’s pretty enough, but I’m not terribly interested in men,” said Phasma, taking a sip of tea, “Finn, tell the human he’s very pretty.” 

Finn nearly spat out the sip of tea he had taken as he looked Hux over, “You’re…you’re very…um…you look…” 

“Guess he’s not his type,” muttered Phasma, “Now, back to business.  We took those sheep as payment for services rendered.”  She looked at Hux and grinned, “Bet your little friend didn’t know you hired wolves to mind the borders for your lazy behind.” 

Hux looked up at Kylo incredulously, “I thought that was the whole reason we gave you our blood!” 

“It is, but I can’t be at every point along the border at all times.  Wolves have keener sight, have more endurance, and have a better chance of holding off an attack until I can reach the point of invasion than human farmers do,” explained Kylo. 

Phasma sniggered, “Oh, you’re right, that human is jumpy.  Poor thing must be so uptight.” 

Kylo glowered at her and stroked Armitage’s hair to try to calm him down again, “I promise I don’t waste the blood I’m given.” 

The boy was breathing loudly through his nose and clenching his hands.  This had been a terrible idea and was only going to upset his human.  Kylo tried to pat his upper back but the boy shrank into the couch to cover himself.  Kylo glared over at Phasma, “I’m not lazy.  I’ve come running every time the alarm has sounded.” 

“It’s a shame you can’t keep up with your papers with the same diligence,” said Phasma, “Our pack has grown.  What you’ve been paying us isn’t enough to feed us.” 

“I didn’t tell you to keep your bloody pack growing,” growled Kylo, reluctantly pulling his hand away, “I paid the wages that we agreed on.”

“It’s been decades since the last wage negotiation.  Enough for many deaths and many more births.  What you pay us isn’t enough to feed our pups.  If you want our continued services, we need more meat to keep our pack alive to do our work,” said Phasma, “You’re lucky we’re not asking for more coin as well.” 

“And why didn’t you tell me any of this before you decided to take matters into your own hands and act like a common brigand?” demanded Kylo, “The humans in the village you raided are terrified, and terrified humans are…” 

Kylo paused and looked down at Hux.  Terrified humans were dangerous.  Terrified humans fought.  Terrified humans killed because their fear made them ignorant and reckless.  Terrified humans were terrifying in their own right.  They required the correct amounts of fear, humiliation and subjugation if they were to be governed effectively.  It was the truth, but not one that Armitage would want to hear. 

“Stop frightening them,” finished Kylo, “It doesn’t do anyone any good.” 

“Well, perhaps if you would stay on top of your letters and papers, I wouldn’t have to resort to such drastic measures,” protested Phasma with mock politeness, her lip threatening to curl into a snarl. 

“You didn’t tell me we could write letters…”

Kylo closed his eyes and turned to Armitage, “You promised to sit and listen.  Please don’t interrupt.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me I could send a letter from here?” asked Hux. 

“Because you _can’t_ ,” said Kylo, slightly more forcefully.  He pursed his lips and pleaded, “Now please be quiet, Armitage.  You promised to listen.” 

The boy wasn’t incredulous anymore.  He looked hurt, betrayed even.  He looked down at his lap and kept clenching his hands.  Finn looked up at Phasma, confused by what was happening.  He whispered discreetly to the alpha, who looked at Hux pityingly, “Are you alright dearie?  Would you like Finn here to take you to another room?” 

Hux shook his head.  Phasma seemed to be keeping herself together at the sight of the distressed human, but Finn looked like he could hardly stand it.  It looked like he might jump up in an instant and rush to the boy’s side.  Kylo had a theory that it was a sort of canine penchant for empathy that made werewolves soft, though Finn seemed more extreme than others.  Despite his status compared to the alpha Phasma, he looked up and asked, “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, thank you,” said Hux quietly, “I’ll stop.” 

“Finn…” said Phasma warningly.  The sentry gave a slightly exasperated look and gestured to Hux.  She rolled her eyes, “My sentry is concerned about your human.” 

Kylo arched his brow, “He doesn’t have to be.  Awfully empathetic for one of your closest men, isn’t he?” 

“If he weren’t such a good hunter and tracker I’d have him stay behind to mind the pups,” groaned Phasma.  She looked at Finn and spoke to him harshly, “See?  He can calm himself down, he’s not a pup.” 

Finn couldn’t seem to help staring at Hux with concern.  Kylo had heard that dogs were acute to human emotions and if they had a bond with a human they felt obliged to care for them.  Finn was not a dog though, and this was his first time meeting Hux, hardly enough time to form any sort of attachment.  It was all very curious, but not curious enough to distract him from business.    

Kylo returned his attention to Phasma, “I’ve been busy, and what’s more, what I give you in exchange for your work is fair.” 

“It was fair thirty years ago, twenty perhaps at a stretch.  In the meantime, there have been wars, revolutions, and now, in case you haven’t noticed, there’s a potato blight,” said Phasma more adamantly, “We don’t need a lot on the border, but what we have right now isn’t enough.” 

“I’ll go through some calculations and adjust for inflation, but if you ever attack a human farm again there will be trouble,” warned Kylo, wanting to end the meeting as quickly as possible.  He looked over at his human, being consoled by a werewolf of all creatures.  It ought to have been him.  He couldn’t help being jealous where his humans were concerned.  He petted the boy’s hair as he continued to listen.

“Then perhaps we need a different way of getting your attention,” retorted Phasma, “Because writing doesn’t seem to be working.  And we don’t seem to be the only ones, seeing as your hallway stinks of gunpowder.  Who’s trying to kill you?” 

“Nobody.  I took care of the assailant,” said Kylo, feeling Hux flinch slightly under his hand at the mention of gunpowder, “Now is that all you wanted?” 

“If I could get your confirmation in writing, then yes,” replied Phasma, crossing her arms. 

“You know, I could probably hire a smaller band to do the same work for less wages,” observed Kylo warningly.  He took a sip of blood before he continued, which caused his human to inch away slightly.  Kylo supposed given the boy’s last close encounter with rabbit’s blood, he really shouldn’t have been surprised by the reaction, “If this happens again, I’m going to look for other mercenaries.  And you will give recompense to the humans you robbed.  If you don’t I’ll dismiss you here and now.” 

“You’re their lord, why don’t you compensate them?” demanded Phasma, “They might hate you a little less if you showed them you weren’t a complete bastard.”  She looked over at Hux, “No offense, dearie.” 

“Because as angry as they might be, I consider myself quite safe.  You lot on the other hand are exposed to them.  I can’t have my humans attacking my guards, so stop dragging your feet and make nice with them, or else,” warned Kylo. 

“Well, with all that settled, I hope we won’t have to have this conversation again,” said Phasma, plucking a slice of meat from the platter and popping it into her mouth.  Hux shrank back when he caught sight of a row of sharp teeth behind her rouged lips. 

“And I hope we won’t have to have another conversation in general,” Kylo shot back with mock sweetness.  He wasn’t going to be kind or forgiving, not with the way Phasma had tried to drive a wedge between him and his human.  He reached over and stroked Hux’s hair.  The boy didn’t move this time, accepting the gesture, and he seemed calmer.  The revelation about werewolf border guards and not being able to write letters must have just upset him a little, but he seemed to have recovered. 

“So, how’d you get your hands on a boy?  I thought you only got those if there was war or some other disaster going on,” asked Phasma more casually. 

“He volunteered,” said Kylo, pulling the boy closer against him, “His name is Armitage.” 

It didn’t take Phasma long to make the connection between the twenty something year old boy, a French invasion from a little over twenty years ago, and a French name.  Finn on the other hand didn’t seem to think anything of the name outside of the exotic sound of it. 

“Now, Finn, that’s an interesting name.  Is that the name you’ve always had or did you take it when you were turned?” asked Kylo. 

“Neither.  I took it when I became a free man,” said Finn, reaching for his tea. 

“Oh…” said Kylo, slightly awkwardly.  He hadn’t been expecting that answer and had no response to it.  What could he say, really?  There weren’t sufficient words to express sympathy, and less to apologize for not assisting more to bring slavery to a quicker end.  He’d been present when his own current home nation abolished slavery, but it still existed in other countries.  He hardly wanted to ask Finn about his past, since it was probably nothing but pain.  He wasn’t normally one to be at a loss for words, but there seemed to be nothing he could say…

“Finn’s been with us for a few years.  He was alone, so we took him in.  He wasn’t turned either, he’s been a wolf since birth,” explained Phasma, “How long have you had the boy for?” 

“Almost a week,” said Kylo, noting the stunned way Finn looked over at the alpha when she asked that question.  He tried to change the subject, “Adjusting is a little difficult for him, but he’s been very sweet recently.” 

“It’s alright dearie.  He’s a lout but at the very least he takes good care of his humans,” said Phasma, “And I’ve yet to hear any of them complain about the sex.” 

Hux turned several shades of red and Kylo kissed the crown of his head, “He’s not quite ready for that, Phasma.” 

“Poor thing seems so shy,” said Phasma with a slight laugh.  She became slightly more serious as she asked, “Does the Tsar know he volunteered?” 

Kylo nodded, “He’s been informed of the change.  So long as the tax is paid I don’t think he should mind it.  And I think if he saw my little Armitage he would understand why I decided to keep him.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a sloooooooow burn. Twelve chapters in, a word count that would qualify for nanowrimo and we finally have something go on between the two of them. Might not be terribly sexy, but it's something! 
> 
> (sorry for being a few hours late)

Finn kept his eye on Hux for the duration of the meeting.  Kylo couldn’t help noticing the sympathy and pity in the werewolf’s expression as he and Phasma discussed more idle things now that business had been dealt with.  He wondered if Finn saw this as something like his own situation.  As loathe as Kylo was to admit, there were similarities.  Armitage wasn’t allowed to come and go as he pleased, and was considered Kylo’s property, but the vampire tried to convince himself otherwise.  It was different.  Hux was many things but Kylo was positive he wasn’t treating the boy like a slave.  He lived comfortably, he was being educated, so it was different.  Kylo tried to think of that and ignore the feelings of discomfort in the pit of his stomach. 

To emphasize the point to himself he tucked the boy against him and stroked his hair idly.  He made good on his promise to be quiet and hadn’t uttered a peep since asking about letters.  Armitage was his sweet companion, he’d chosen to be here.  Granted, the alternative was death, but the boy had still made his own choice.  It was different.  He hid his uncertainties behind a pleasant smile and let his hand dip lower, rubbing Hux’s slim waist idly. 

“Your human’s asleep,” noted Phasma, snorting slightly. 

Kylo looked down, he hadn’t even noticed.  He supposed Armitage only wanted to hear about how the territory was run and when the conversation changed to hunting and tracking preferences he had drifted off.  Literally.  The vampire shifted to get a better look and the boy dropped into his lap.  Kylo snorted, stifling a laugh of his own as he ran his hand up and down the boy’s back. 

“He was jumpy at first, but he seems sweet enough,” said Phasma.  She looked at Kylo incredulously, “I can’t believe there are humans who actually volunteer to come to this place.” 

Kylo shrugged, “He did.”  He considered continuing the story, explaining that Hux volunteered to save a childhood friend.  When he thought about it though it made him think about the needling truth that Hux was not here out of love for him or that he had come without his own reasons in mind.  It was an exchange, one life for another, and that fact wasn’t going to change even if the boy eventually fell in love with him. 

“What did you promise him?” asked Phasma, sniggering slightly, “Can’t have been money, that’s useless to him now.  Probably wasn’t sex either with the way he blushes.” 

“It’s really none of your business,” said Kylo dryly, stroking his human like a large cat, “But rest assured, he’s been compensated for his service.” 

Compensation, his friend’s freedom in exchange for his captivity, he had given Armitage something as compensation for staying, payment after a fashion, so it was really more like indentured servitude than slavery.  The boy wasn’t his slave.  He continued to pet his human, gently rubbing from his shoulders to his backside in long strokes. 

“I’ve been teaching him to read, and he’s getting used to being dressed up,” explained Kylo, “He’ll have to wear dresses until…well until we get some clothes made for him.” 

He wasn’t about to tell Phasma where the gunpowder smell in the front hall had really come from and that wearing dresses was both due to practicality and as a punishment.  He patted the boy’s rump and looked over at Phasma, who seemed to be amused by the display, though Finn was far less comfortable with it. 

“It’s actually nice getting along like this,” said Kylo, patting a little more firmly, “Armitage, wake up dearest.” 

The boy woke up and bolted upright so quickly he nearly head-butted Kylo in the nose.  He looked about sheepishly before sinking back into the seat slightly. 

Phasma looked at Kylo, “We don’t get along like this because you keep procrastinating with your mail.” 

“You say that like you’re the only agents I have dealings with.  Your concerns aren’t always the most pressing thing happening in this territory, Phasma,” snapped Kylo. 

“What if I helped?”

Kylo looked at Hux and the human shrugged, “Most human officials have secretaries who read and sort their mail.  What if I did that?” 

Kylo looked down at Hux, grateful for the offer, but Armitage being the one making the offer left several complications.  Least of which was, “Dearest, it takes you an hour to read two or three pages.” 

“What about when I got better at it?” asked Hux. 

Kylo pursed his lips before asking quietly, “Can we discuss it later, darling?” 

He didn’t want to cause a scene by telling the boy that humans in his house weren’t allowed to read or write letters.  He seemed so hopeful about it, Kylo didn’t want to upset him again, especially in front of company.  If he let the boy read about goings on in his town or the outside world while he was obliged to stay inside it would only upset him.  As useful as it would have been to have someone sort his mail and tell him all of the most important parts, he wasn’t going to let Armitage pine over his former home.  Humans were always so miserable when they pined. 

Kylo recalled the last girl he permitted to write letters.  She would actually wait by the door, obsessed with it, waiting for someone to knock and deliver letters.  She was almost a madwoman, standing in front of the door as if her waiting there might make a difference.  She kept all her letters tightly packaged together, reading them over and over as she hoped to get another one.  When weeks would pass without hearing anything she would be inconsolable.  It had been horrible, painful to watch, and that was when Kylo resolved never to let one of his humans touch a pen again. 

Hux nodded and Kylo kissed near his jaw.  Phasma grinned slightly, “I think it’s a good idea.  Even if it’s not him doing it, you could probably make good use of a secretary.” 

“Just what I need, more human bureaucrats to keep track of…” muttered Kylo.  He had enough trouble with the ones he currently had.  He kept an arm around Hux, stroking his hair as he continued, “A few days ago I found out one of my bailiffs was tormenting a helpless young boy.  I try to keep tabs on all of them but I can’t be everywhere at once and I do everything myself.” 

“Yes, poor you in your fancy castle, living off the fat of the land,” said Phasma sarcastically before looking at Hux, “No offense dearie, you’re actually very slim.” 

Hux arched his brow slightly and let Kylo pull him against his shoulder.  The vampire looked up, “Well, if you’re going to just speak abuse to me and eat my food, perhaps you should leave.” 

“I don’t mind, since you haven’t got a pretty girl to keep me company,” said Phasma, popping another slice of meat into her mouth as she rose, “Come on Finn, let’s not set the old bat into a tizzy.” 

Finn looked over at Hux.  It was clear he wanted to say something, but was obliged to be silent unless his pack’s alpha allowed him to do otherwise.  It was likely something he highly resented due to his background, and possibly not something he knew he was in store for when he joined a pack for the first time.  Curious, Kylo asked, “Dearest, would you help the wraiths clean up?  I know you don’t like them much, but if you do this little thing for me I’ll read to you.” 

Hux grimaced slightly and rose, arranging teacups on a tray.  Kylo looked at Finn, “You wouldn’t mind making sure he does this little chore for me, would you?” 

Finn looked at Phasma, who dismissed him with a wave of a hand.  Kylo went to the door and smiled at Phasma, “And you can get out of my house.” 

“It’s fine, I don’t like your house much anyways,” said Phasma, equally sweetly. 

Phasma breezed past him and Kylo shut the door behind her, keeping it open a crack.  He ought to be able to hear even if the door was closed but he felt better with it open.  He wanted to know what the wolf thought of his human, if he really thought Kylo was some sort of wicked slave-master.  He also wanted to know what his human might say in the face of such accusations.  He could hear Finn’s voice as he walked behind Phasma, pretending to escort her, “Do you want to be here?” 

“Sorry?” 

“Do you want to be here, yes or no.” 

Kylo heard a long silence after that.  Kylo felt an emptiness in the pit of his stomach.  At least…at least Hux was hesitating, not saying ‘no’ right away anymore, or saying that he was obliged to stay.  Kylo supposed he could take some comfort in that. 

“If you get a chance to write, send a message to someone you can trust then ask them to find Poe Dameron.  Remember that name and he’ll find a way to get you out.” 

“You don’t understand, I can’t leave.  I have something I need to do here.” 

It was an interesting answer.  Hux wasn’t even mentioning that another life hung in the balance.  He needed to stay because he had something to accomplish.  It was not the answer he was expecting, and he had to admit that he was grateful Hux wasn’t immediately hatching a scheme with the wolf.  Perhaps he really was changing.  He wasn’t sure he liked the answer though.  Hux wanted to stay because he had something to do, but not because he had any sort of love for him or his home. 

“Is that why you volunteered?  You have a plan?” 

“Nothing solid…but I think I can do more here than I can out there.” 

There was another pause before Finn spoke again, “Remember, Poe Dameron.  In case you change your mind.” 

“Is he the one who helped you?” 

Kylo could hear the smile in Finn’s voice, “Yeah, he got me out.  He specializes in this sort of thing, and he’s one hell of a getaway driver.”

That seemed to be the end of their conversation.  Finn stepped out of the room moments later and walked by Kylo without a second look.  Kylo took in the scent of the air and couldn’t get a trace of nerves off of him at all.  The werewolf had just given his human possible means of escape and he walked by, cool as a fall morning as if nothing had happened.  The wolf was gutsy, he’d probably done this exact same thing before.  Phasma seemed none the wiser as well. 

“You spent an awful lot of time with that human.  Perhaps he was your type after all,” said Phasma, bordering on being stern. 

“We had one or two things in common,” replied Finn. 

“Well isn’t that sweet,” said Phasma irately, “We’ve got a long run back to the border.” 

“You didn’t ride?” asked Kylo. 

“You think either of us could get anywhere near a horse without it rearing up and screaming?  You must be joking,” replied Phasma, “We’re wolves.  We prefer to run anyways.” 

Finn grimaced in a way that clearly said, ‘ _She_ prefers to run…’

Perhaps the one who ought to be giving them that Dameron fellow another call was Finn.  He clearly disliked his experience of being in a pack, or at least Phasma’s pack.  He could just imagine the look on the poor wolf’s face when he realized joining a wolf pack was not the way he might have imagined it.  Kylo had heard of them, wolves who preferred to live by themselves or with one or two companions, but they were supposed to be rare.  Or perhaps he liked his pack just fine but would have preferred taking care of all the little pups instead of running around the countryside. 

Kylo sighed slightly.  It never seemed fair.  He knew for a system of plants and animals to function there needed to be less predators than prey.  If vampires outnumbered everything else, nothing would be able to survive.  There needed to be few of them, and yet, for other predators, ones with shorter lives, they all seemed to be able to have children when they wanted them.  The wolves had more puppies than they could handle, and here he was, trying for hundreds of years to have a single child…

“Right, well, don’t kill anything on your way back,” said Kylo, stepping into his corner to avoid the light.  He pause and mumbled to Phasma, “Actually…that Bailiff I mentioned.  If you see any well to do humans trying to cross, stop them, but be discreet about it.  I want a word with that one.  I’ll send you something with his scent on it.” 

Phasma shrugged, “So long as you actually pay us for it.”    

Armitage came rushing out upon hearing the sound of the door being opened.  It must have been a very grey day outside because the light wasn’t so blinding.  Hux rushed to the door, looking out and taking deep breaths of fresh air.  Phasma cocked her brow and looked him over, “What are you doing?” 

Once he realized he was being watched, Hux stepped out of the way slightly, “I’m holding the door.” 

“Well, aren’t you a sweetie,” said Phasma, patting Hux’s head. 

   ***  

“Hux, what did the wolf say to you?”

Hux had retrieved his book and was scurrying off, probably to the library, to read it when Kylo stopped him.  He kept his face neutral, passive, as if he didn’t care one way or the other about an answer.  Armitage, for his part, gave a little shrug and said, “Nothing really.” 

“He said something, I heard voices.  I’m just curious about what he said to you, darling,” said Kylo, trying to coax an answer out of Hux without seeming pushy.  He knew exactly what the wolf had said.  Ideally Kylo would have loved for the human to repeat everything verbatim and reaffirm his desire to stay.  Hux didn’t do that though. 

He looked up at Kylo, as indifferent as he had seemed before and said, “He just talked to me, that’s all.” 

So that was what he was going to stick to.  It was upsetting, but the boy might have tried lying to him, saying nothing was said at all.  Hux looked away and added, “He told me about the man who helped him escape.  Are there…are there slaves in this country?  I didn’t think there were.” 

“No,” said Kylo, “That was abolished about a hundred years ago.” 

“So you don’t think having serfs or blood tax or the wraiths is slavery,” said Hux.

“The wraiths exist to serve.  If they had no master, they would die,” explained Kylo, “And while serfs don’t keep what they grow, they are compensated for their work, while slaves work for nothing.  And while I don’t pay you a wage, even if we didn’t have our deal one of those gowns you wear is probably worth more than you would make in a month.  It isn’t as if I’m giving you nothing.” 

Armitage didn’t argue, but the look on his face made it clear that he didn’t think the answer a very satisfactory one.  Kylo shrugged, “Would you prefer it if I paid you a salary?  I thought giving you things you could use would be better.” 

“It’s not that…even if you did I wouldn’t be allowed to write to send away for anything,” replied Hux quietly, “I suppose I ought to have known but…why can’t I write to anybody?” 

Perhaps this was his ploy all along.  String the conversation around, make it seem natural, and then try to weasel a pen and paper out of him so the boy could write to this Poe Dameron person.  Kylo arched his brow and crossed his arms, “Because I said so – that really ought to be all the answer that you need.” 

“I just want to know why,” said Hux adamantly, clutching his book to his chest, “I know it won’t change anything, I only want to know why I’m not allowed.” 

Kylo sighed through his nose, “I used to allow it until waiting for letters drove one girl to madness and letters brought nothing but misery for every girl before her.  I’m not going to let you because I don’t want you to spend the rest of your life pining by the front door.” 

Hux pursed his lips, “I never got to say goodbye to anybody.  If…If someone wrote something to me, could I write them back?  Just to say goodbye.  I’d tell them not to write to me again.” 

Kylo gave Hux a stern look, “If someone writes to you, you are to show me the letter.  If you write back, you are to show me that letter before it’s sent.  I think that’s fair, given your history.  I can’t have you sending away for holy water or garlic.” 

Hux nodded, “That’s fair, I suppose.” 

Kylo watched him and sniffed the air.  Hux didn’t seem like he was lying, and the sound of his heart wasn’t excited enough to be setting up a conspiracy.  By all appearances, the boy truly wanted the chance to write back to anyone who happened to write to him.  Still, the conversation followed to close on the heels of being instructed on how to contact someone who might steal him away for Kylo not to be suspicious of him.  It was true that the knowledge that he wasn’t allowed to send letters was sprung on him at almost the same time, so it would have been on the boy’s mind, but it was too much of a coincidence for Kylo to dismiss it. 

He had to find a way to make the boy feel attached to this place, attached to him, before he decided to try to run away.  Kylo didn’t think he would, not if his friend’s life was at risk in any way, but if he had a chance to coordinate, to make sure they both got away, the boy might do something foolish.  Young ones were best because they were hardy enough to endure multiple bleeding sessions, but young humans were often inclined towards stupidity on a spectacular scale. 

“How does mail get delivered anyhow?” asked Hux. 

“That’s really nothing you need to know,” said Kylo firmly, “If something comes for you I’ll tell you.” 

Hux furrowed his brow.  He seemed to realize that Kylo was being much stricter about the mail than he was about other things.  He wasn’t moving though, looking at Kylo as if waiting for some sort of further explanation. 

He received a question instead, “Are you heading to the library then?” 

“I was looking for you,” admitted Hux, holding the book out, “If you’re not busy, you can read faster than me…and you promised you would read to me again.” 

Kylo sighed.  He had promised, but it was such a boring book.  He might be able to make it more interesting though, “Well, I’d much rather read in the bedroom, and you’ll have to lie very still for me again.” 

“You’re going to touch me?” asked Hux. 

“Just to cuddle.  You’re perfectly irresistible when you lie against me,” said Kylo, moving forward to wrap his hands around the boy.  He took his time, giving Hux plenty of time to protest or move away if he wanted, but the boy stayed firm and childishly pressed his book against Kylo.  He smiled at his sweet little human, “What a curious boy you are, just like a little kitten.  But you must remember to be cautious.  I have my rules for a reason.  There’s no need to question and learn every detail about everything.  If you try your head will explode.” 

He kept an arm around Hux’s waist as he led him away, “But before we do that…I’d like for you to help me in the attic.” 

“There’s an attic?” asked Hux. 

“Yes…I keep many things up there, things that aren’t always pleasant for me to look at, but I think you need to see it.  I think it might help you understand,” said Kylo, holding the boy tightly. 

“You’re shaking…” Hux observed, looking up at Kylo fretfully. 

“I usually do before I go up there.  There’s a lot of memories up there,” replied Kylo quietly. 

They were memories that Kylo did not want to forget, but that upset him terribly.  All of his former companion’s belongings were stored there.  Part of it was practicality.  It was useful to have several sizes of gowns on hand, and other things that human women might like to have.  But there were other things too.  Unmistakable, personal things that had no use to Kylo or anyone else whatsoever.  It was painful for him to look at all of it.  There were so many things, so many companions.  Sometimes he forgot just how many there had been.  Then he would look out over the crowded attic and realize just how many humans he had taken. 

It was something Hux needed to see though, for his own sake.  Perhaps seeing how many humans had come before might help him accept the inevitability of things, but also that it didn’t have to be sad.  The number might shock him, but evidence of happy times within the castle walls might also do him some good.  He had kept Bell’s handkerchief, and had seen Valeria’s smiling face in the sketchbook.  He had to understand on some level that the women Kylo had taken had some happiness before the end. 

It was also a risk.  The sight might be too much for the poor human to handle.  Kylo needed to phrase everything correctly.  He had to make sure that Hux understood that this was a sign of trust, letting him see and touch irreplaceable things that had become so precious.  In any case it was almost certain to end in tears, but it might give the boy a small sense of home, that his friends who had come before were still missed, loved and had their presence here. 

“I have many precious things up here,” explained Kylo as a trap door was lowered, “I had this addition built to house them.  They’re important to me but…if it’s too upsetting for you, we can go and you never have to come back.  I just thought you might want to see it.” 

“What’s up there?” asked Hux nervously, looking up into the inky blackness.

“Things,” said Kylo quietly, “Many different things.  I can’t walk on consecrated ground so…I keep things so I won’t completely forget.  It’s the closest thing I have to being able to visit them.” 

Hux took a slight step back, “Their…their old things are…” 

“You have Bell’s handkerchief,” noted Kylo, “And you mentioned others.  I thought…perhaps you might like to keep some other mementos.  I know you’ll be careful with them.  They’re very precious to me.” 

“Nastasia, Dasha, Veronika, Katya and Sasha…” said the boy quietly.  He looked up at Kylo, “Why are you showing me this?” 

“Because I want you to understand that I did love them despite what I had to do,” replied the vampire, taking his human’s hand, “And because I understand now that it’s foolish for me to try to make you forget what I took from you.  I want you to have other reasons to want to say other than avoiding death…and I want you to believe me, Armitage.” 

Kylo added in his thoughts, ‘And I don’t want you to leave me.’ 

It was despicable, it was manipulative, it had its self-serving purposes, but Kylo also knew that this was something Hux might want to see someday, or something he might need to see, so why not now?  If it made his little human even more inclined to stay it suited Kylo’s interests, there wasn’t too much harm.  So long as it wasn’t the only reason Kylo was certain he could make things right in his mind.  Yes, why should he feel badly about it?  It was a good deal better than waiting for the boy to do something regretful or letting him go about thinking Kylo was a callus person who made a habit of forgetting names on purpose.  Especially the names of humans who had been so dear to him. 

Hux hitched his skirts around his legs and slowly began to climb the ladder.  Kylo followed after once he had disappeared into the dark. 

When a lantern was lit Kylo’s stomach churned.  It really was like a graveyard.  There were stacks upon stacks of belongings, piled up like a dragon’s horde.  Hux clasped his hands over his mouth as he took in the scope of it all, and Kylo couldn’t blame him.  Faces returned to his mind, good, kind women who had smiled at him and whispered words of love before he bled them for the last time.  Miserable, melancholy ones pleading to end their suffering.  Sickly faces, plague sores and blood on handkerchiefs, lies that they would get well soon, before helping them sleep forever. 

Hux took a step forward and looked over the room, large and long as any hall.  He looked over all the things, “There’s so much…” 

“I know,” said Kylo quietly.  He wasn’t ashamed of what he was, or what he had to do in order to stay alive, and his humans had always understood that, but when he saw this room he always felt his stomach twist and turn.  He didn’t like remembering how much it had always hurt in the end.  Outside this room, away from these things he could pretend the sadness at the very end never happened, but when he saw so many things with no owners to claim them there was nothing he could do to deny what had happened and what he had done. 

It wasn’t murder.  He refused to call it murder.  He was under oath.  It was just the way things were.  It wasn’t his fault.  He couldn’t fight it.  He never had a choice. 

“I can recall faces, when I see these things,” said Kylo.  He shook his head slightly, “There’s just so many…some of the names just won’t come anymore.  I know it sounds cruel to you, but it’s been hundreds of years…I _can’t_ remember all of them.  I try, but some of them won’t stay in my mind.” 

Hux looked about, “Where’s Sasha?” 

Kylo nodded his head in the direction of where newer things were stored.  He found a place to sit by the ladder, “Do you understand now?” 

Hux walked through, stepping gingerly around piles of personal affects.  Kylo watched him, trying to ignore everything else in the room.  He was the only thing in the room that was alive, warm and full of feelings.  If he looked at the other things he remembered good things, but it was painful.  There was Teresa, with all her little gardening tools.  A glance at stacks of sheet music made him recall a blonde girl who was always singing and had a curious habit of bursting into song when she felt things were too quiet.  He spotted a very old mandolin, and recalled a brunette girl who used to let him lie in her lap while she played for him. 

He kept his eyes on Hux.  Everything else in the room brought back too many memories, too painfull to remember.   

The boy paused and Kylo guessed he must have found what he had been looking for.  He stopped and Kylo saw him wipe his eyes before he ducked out of sight.  Kylo got up and walked over, standing by Hux and trying not to look out over the room, “You know her things that well?” 

Hux shook his head, and his voice cracked as he explained, “I know her trunk…from when I hid on top of the carriage.” 

Kylo nodded and sat beside him.  It was easy for him not to cry when there was someone else present.  If he had come up alone he might have broken down sobbing by now.  He couldn’t completely hide his feelings, but he felt he had to stay a little strong for his human.  Kylo undid the latch and opened it, “She brought this with her…I was nervous because I couldn’t open it to see if she hadn’t smuggled something dangerous in.  She spent the first few days being upset because I wouldn’t let her have it.” 

Hux wiped at his eyes, “She was really angry when Mister Fyodor dropped it once, and she scolded me for laughing.” 

“Well, this is what was inside,” said Kylo, carefully opening the lid.  More than a score of porcelain eyes peered back at them through the lantern light.  Kylo gave a soft laugh and shook his head, “All that trouble over dolls.  She was afraid I would do something cruel like break them in front of her if she allowed me to open her trunk.  They were all wrapped up carefully in paper and cloth…” 

“I didn’t know…” said Armitage quietly, looking at the china figurines of ladies doing various things.  They were all painted in bright, pastel colours with beautiful gowns as they stood frozen in time.  One of them carrying a basket of flowers, another stooping to pet a little dog.

There were a few real dolls as well.  Kylo picked it up, a little red haired boy, “I gave her a few of them.  I gave her this one…I think it was a week or so after she settled in.  I got it for her because I liked how it looked and thought she might as well.  I didn’t know you at the time but, I suppose now I understand why she was so fond of it.” 

He handed the doll to Hux, who seemed nothing but a little mess of feelings now.  Hux took it and clutched it to his chest.  He didn’t make any noise and Kylo understood the reason all too well.  If he spoke, everything he was bottling up would come rushing out.  He was barely containing his tears as it was.  Kylo tried to soothe him, “It…it looks a little like you I think.” 

He patted Hux’s hair and could feel the boy shivering and tensing as he tried to control himself.  He wasn’t sure what else he could say or do while Hux grieved.  He wondered what it must have been like.  He had been a child, he hadn’t known what was happening.  It must have been horrible to have blood tax explained to him after the fact.  Kylo supposed, if he grew up without a mother or sisters it might not have been talked about much in his home.  For that to have been how the poor child had learned, and then carrying that guilt for thirteen years until he couldn’t stand it any longer must have been a terrible burden to carry by himself. 

“We can stop if you want,” said Kylo. 

Hux shook his head and held the doll tighter.  He looked at a set of old baking sheets.  He spoke quietly, “Are those Katya’s?” 

Kylo nodded slightly.  When Armitage had mentioned one of the girls not being able to eat cheese or milk he remembered her a little.  Now that he saw the sheets he recalled that despite having Wraiths to do her cooking for her she preferred to be in the kitchen and to make her own meals.  Kylo put an arm around Hux and laughed slightly, “She was always trying to cook for me.  I choked down far too many cookies and too much bread for her sake…” 

“She tried making bread for the horses once.  Any excuse to cook for someone,” Hux explained quietly, “And she was good at sewing…it was her job, but she mended my jacket once for free…she was…” 

“She was very kind…” said Kylo, leaning against him and tucking him close. 

“Veronika liked the horses…she liked to draw them…” Hux explained. 

“Then I think this must be her’s,” said Kylo quietly, pulling a sketchbook from the top of a pile.  He smiled slightly, “I wanted her to sit for me, but she didn’t have the patience for it.  She preferred drawing to being drawn.”  He opened the book and hugged Armitage tighter, “Look, she drew this one…she preferred landscapes to people, but she could draw anything.” 

Hux wiped his eyes before he looked, “Whenever she traveled, she’d show me the pictures that had horses in them.  She knew I how much I liked them.” 

It was something Kylo had never done, especially with one of his humans.  He’d never sat with all of the things in his attic and reminisced over them.  He always thought that if he sat up there for too long all of the sadness in the place would swallow him up and he would never be able to come out.  He thought it would be too painful a thing to do.  But now he was surprised by how much he could remember with everything to help him. 

He sat with Armitage in his lap, doing his best to soothe him and be strong for him as he clutched the red haired doll.  He found his friend Dasha’s music, along with a few pieces she had tried to write for herself.  Kylo found himself setting them aside, wanting to bring them along with him when he left, thinking he might try to play them.  Hux said she could play the piano and had more pairs of gloves to protect her fingers than he cared to count.  It was only then that he recalled how she was always asking about new gloves, especially in winter. 

His friend Nastasia enjoyed a little bit of everything.  She took the least readily to being indoors all the time and had a new hobby every month to try to keep herself occupied.  Hux explained that she liked to take long walks over distances he would have never gone by himself on foot.  It all made sense now, and Kylo wondered why the girl had never bothered to tell him.  He would have gone for walks with her at night if she had said something. 

Hux trembled and held the doll against his chest.  If he needed both hands to examine or lift something he would hold it in his lap.  For Hux, this girl, Sasha, would have been the first for him, and the one he promised to come back for.  The one who had started his thirteen year preoccupation with revenge.  Kylo held Hux tightly in turn.  He supposed he ought to be surprised that this was the first time in hundreds of years that this sort of situation had happened.   He stroked Hux’s hair as he clutched the doll and occasionally mumbled things about odds and ends Kylo showed him. 

“Do you want to stop?” Kylo asked quietly. 

“No,” Hux said quietly, choking slightly. 

“It’s alright if you do,” Kylo assured him, moving his arms over Hux’s, “I hope this hasn’t…” 

“No…all these years I thought…I thought you were torturing them,” said Hux, holding back as much emotion as he could, “I thought…you just hurt them until they died…I hated you more than anyone…” 

Kylo held him tightly, “I didn’t.” 

“You really did try to make them…” Hux trailed off. 

Kylo gave him a slight squeeze, “I didn’t mean to make you cry again.” 

“I really did have to find a god damned vampire get a little humanity.” 

His tone was too warped by tears to make out if he was being genuine or sarcastic.  Kylo rubbed his arms and wondered if this was a good idea or not.  Hux might feel more warmly towards him and this place now, it might help him be settled, less inclined to use desperate measures, but seeing him so sad was awful.  He cuddled him close and kept whispering to him, asking if he wanted to leave.  He hoped he hadn’t given the boy something worse to obsess over than letters and escape. 

“Kylo?” asked Hux quietly. 

It was the first time the boy had used his name, and the vampire was slightly startled by it.  He replied uncertainly, “Yes, dearest?” 

The boy turned and gave him a quick, messy kiss on the cheek.  He pulled back just as quickly and clutched the doll, “It’s…because you at least tried…” 

Kylo pulled him back and claimed his lips with his own. 

He pressed his mouth to the human’s taking in the warmth and the taste of tears.  He held him close and felt a pair of warm arms hold his shoulders for leverage.  Kylo didn’t need to pull back for air, but he did instinctively, knowing humans needed to breathe every few seconds.  He wanted to deepen the kiss, but wouldn’t be able to use his tongue without the human’s position.  Pausing briefly, he looked down at Hux’s flushed, tearstained face.  He wasn’t angry, or even surprised.  He seemed needy, wanting comfort, determined to have it from whoever would give it.  HUx pressed his lips back to Kylo’s, crushing them together as he laced his fingers in the vampire’s long black hair. 

Kylo let him set the pace and take what he needed.  It didn’t take him long to pull back, this time with a look of shock and guilt, as if he’d realized what he had done.  He looked at Kylo and pulled back with a quick, shaky, “I’m sorry…I should go.” 

“I could leave if you wanted to stay,” said Kylo, watching him rise. 

“No, I should go try to read,” said Armitage, moving away quickly, holding the doll.  He only seemed to notice he still had it when he went to hitch up his skirts to climb down the stairs.  He looked down and around, looking for somewhere to discard it without having to go back to where Kylo was still seated.  Not seeing anything satisfactory he held it under his arm, “I’m…I’d like to keep it.” 

“Take anything you like,” replied Kylo, getting to his feet. 

“Thank you…I’m sorry,” mumbled the boy quickly as he descended the ladder. 


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo waited on the bed.  He supposed that Hux would be along shortly.  He had a curfew and the wraiths would enforce it if necessary.  The boy had spent the rest of the day avoiding him.  Kylo had spent his time in the attic.  It was still a sad and overwhelming place, but that one area where Hux had sat with him, cried with him, helped him to grieve a little, wasn’t so bad anymore.  He stayed there a little longer, with all of the relics and remembered the happy times, with several names and faces now fresh in his mind again. 

Hux came in after a few moments, his book under one arm and the doll in the other.  Kylo glanced over at it, “It looks like it could use a dusting.  Pass it here for a moment.” 

The boy stiffened slightly and held the doll tighter.  Kylo smiled pleasantly and held his hand out, “I’ll give it back.” 

Hux retreated to his chair, “You’re naked again…” 

Kylo glanced down, “Yes, I suppose I am.” 

“I didn’t mean to give you the wrong idea…I…I’m really not sure what came over me but I shouldn’t have kissed you.  I don’t want to pursue anything like that with you, it was wrong of me to let you think I might like you that way, so please forget it,” said Hux quickly, placing his book on the table and wiping dust from the doll’s smooth, glassy eyes with his fingers. 

“It was overwhelming, you wanted a little comfort,” said Kylo, sitting up slightly, “I understand perfectly well.  Besides, I kissed you when you asked me not to.  You might have held out if I hadn’t done that.” 

Hux remained quiet and held the doll tightly.  Though he had taken the doll by accident, it seemed to have grown on him.  Or perhaps he had intended to keep it the whole time, and perhaps take a memento for each of his friends before he had been kissed and startled into leaving.  Kylo turned on his side and smiled at the doll, “She didn’t play with them, I suppose she was too old for that, but she liked them very much.  She was always fond of that one.  I remember the way her eyes lit up when I gave it to her.  I had forgotten those things for so long.”  Kylo looked at the back of Armitage’s head, “Thank you for helping me remember her.” 

Hux gave a little shrug and combed dust from the doll’s hair with his fingers.  Kylo continued with a slight laugh, “I’ve been alive almost a thousand years and little girls are still training themselves to be mothers with those things.  Of course, they look much more like humans than they did when I was a child.” 

The boy remained where he was, nodding his acknowledgement but staying silent.  Kylo motioned to his book, “Do you want me to read to you?” 

“Would you cover yourself first?” asked Hux quietly. 

Kylo shook his head slightly and moved to cover his lower half with a blanket, if only temporarily, “You never did answer.  Are you shy because you’re concerned for my feelings or for your own?  Like I said, if you’re afraid I’ll be embarrassed or feel violated, you don’t have to worry.” 

“You just shouldn’t,” said Hux, finally turning. 

Kylo shrugged, “It’s my house, I can go about wearing anything I like or nothing at all if that’s what I choose.  I can do whatever I want here.  You’re more than welcome to sleep in the nude as well.” 

“No thanks,” replied Hux quickly with a grimace, beginning to put his nightgown on without showing his body. 

Watching his little ritual, Kylo sighed, “Wear it if you must, but this is my house dear, and I’m going to dress as I please.  You don’t have to be ashamed, because I’m not.” 

Hux moved to the bed, holding the book and the doll.  He slid the book over, “I read about Egypt.  We’re at Ancient Greece now.” 

“Got through Egypt all by yourself did you?” asked Kylo, somewhat impressed by the progress. 

“It took all afternoon, and I couldn’t make out some names of things, but I understood,” explained Hux. 

“Well, let’s have a look at those.  They might come up again in something else you want to read,” said Kylo, “You know, you’re really lucky you’re studying in this century.  A few decades ago nobody had much of an interest in archaeology.” 

Kylo took the book from Hux and settled onto his stomach, propping the book up against the pillow so they could both read.  Hux seemed hesitant to lie next to him, and stayed near the edge of the bed, trying to keep Kylo’s backside out of his field of vision.  The little pink tinge in his cheeks suggested that he was failing.  Kylo looked over at him, “You won’t be able to follow along from over there.  Don’t you want to get caught up on your reading?” 

Hux moved a little closer, but still kept a distance, “I can see the print fine from here.” 

“You’ve laid against me before, the only thing different now is I’m not wearing trousers,” said Kylo.  He reached out to brush his fingers over Hux’s, “I wouldn’t, even if I could, I wouldn’t.  So don’t worry about that.  Please?” 

“So is this how it’s going to be until I say I want you?  You…doing all these ridiculous things?” asked Hux. 

“You never wandered about your own rooms naked?” asked Kylo. 

“You know what I mean…” said Hux, “I said I was sorry about before so…could you please stop all this.  It isn’t right.” 

Kylo propped himself up on his forearms, “Would you care to tell me why it isn’t right?  I’m not trying to be rude, I just want to hear why you feel so strongly about this.” 

Hux took a few moments to collect himself.  Kylo could see he was still adjusting, and would be adjusting to his new home and lifestyle for some time.  Having to sort out a number of complicated feelings wouldn’t help the matter.  He thought of Armitage touching the constable, letting the other man hold him as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  They’d had years to get to know one another and develop their bond.  It was what Kylo wanted though.  His human settling against him and holding onto him as if they’d been friends for years. 

It wouldn’t come easy though, Hux had spent thirteen years nursing his hate and anger against the vampire who kept taking his friends away.  A thirteen year grudge was impressive for a human, and it wasn’t going to die easily, no matter how much Kylo tried to help him through it.  The most important rule in every human society Kylo had ever known was that humans shouldn’t kill their fellows.  Apart from war, where it was deemed a necessary evil, humans reviled those who killed without necessity.  Murderers were universally loathed, and that was what Hux had called him, a murderer. 

Nothing could change what happened.  He supposed, though the women Kylo had in the past had known he must have killed before them, they never brought it up.  Perhaps they had done their best not to address it so they could try to make the most of what the rest of their lives would be.  Hux didn’t seem to be able to forget though.  That label, murderer, still lurked over whatever their relationship might be called. 

“I know you tried to make them happy,” said Hux, looking down at the doll, “But you still…and that means I shouldn’t…” 

“Shouldn’t what?” asked Kylo. 

“I shouldn’t forgive you,” said Hux quietly, “I should’ve…stayed like I was when I first arrived.” 

Kylo shifted to cover Hux’s hand with his own, “Darling, you were  _ miserable _ .” 

“But I understood things then…what was good and what was evil.  You’ve done something terrible, but you didn’t want to, and you tried but…you still did it in the end.  I don’t know what you are,” said Hux quietly. 

“Well, right now I’m your tutor, so come here and I’ll read to you,” said Kylo, intent on changing the subject, “How is your writing?  Can you do sums?” 

“I can write, but it’s not the sort of pretty writing like you can probably do,” explained Hux, “But I never had trouble with sums.  I was always good at maths.” 

Hux hesitantly moved closer and lay on his elbows the way Kylo was positioned.  The vampire grinned over at him, “There, see, this isn’t so bad, is it?  Now, what shall I read to you tonight?” 

“We’re still on the first part with all the ancient things,” said Hux, flipping to the page he wanted.  He trailed his finger down the page, “Here, I think.  Have you ever been to Greece?  I heard that all the old buildings are still there.” 

“I’ve been all over the world, dearest,” said Kylo with a soft smile, “I survived the Dark Ages, followed the Normans into England and Ireland, fought in the crusades and a number of other wars, I’ve been all sorts of places.” 

“So you’re not from here?” asked Hux. 

Kylo turned on his side again to look at his human, “My birth name was Benvenuto Organa Solo di Benevento.  I’m actually Italian.” 

“Then…why is your name Kylo?” asked Hux. 

“Vampires took up the habit of changing their name, something to set us apart from humans.  It’s not that we dislike human names, but we have our own culture, and I wanted to express it in my name,” explained Kylo, “Besides, when I became a Knight I thought a change was in order.  Nobody was going to have terror stuck into their hearts by the name ‘Ben.’  Could you imagine?  ‘Oh no, men!  Run for your lives!  Ben is approaching!’” 

Hux regarded him quietly, “Are things in Italy the way they are here?” 

“It’s a great deal warmer, that’s for certain,” said Kylo with a slight laugh. 

“No I mean, are humans slaves for vampires?” asked Hux. 

Kylo stopped laughing immediately, “You’re not slaves.  Serfs perhaps, but not slaves.  Is that what that wolf was telling you earlier?” 

“No, I just wanted to ask if you were…if humans in Italy live like we do here,” said Hux, slightly startled by Kylo’s shift in mood. 

The vampire took a moment to calm down.  His humans were serfs, not slaves.  They worked for him in exchange for protection.  He glanced over at Hux as he returned mostly to his usual self, “There’s even revolutions there now.  Seems this is the only place we can escape them.” 

Hux hesitantly asked, “Is this the only place in the world where people pay blood tax?” 

“There are other countries that have it,” replied Kylo.  He turned his attention back to the book, “But you don’t need to think about that now, darling.  Those are such unpleasant things.” 

He settled a hand over Hux’s back, giving it a light tickle, trying to take his mind off of those things.  His human shrank into the mattress and gave a cute little shiver.  Kylo smiled at that.  Though it had helped, they’d both confronted enough unpleasant realities for one day.  Perhaps he might sit down with Hux and talk seriously about why their social structure needed to be the way it was, but not tonight.  He just didn’t feel like he could at that moment. 

He moved in a little closer, “I know you’re still a little confused, but can I kiss your face?  You asked me not to a few days ago, but I dare say things have changed since then.” 

Hux looked down at the doll, as if it might give him some sort of guidance.  It only stared blankly back at him with glassy blue eyes.  Hux sighed, “Not like in the attic but…if you want…” 

Kylo grinned and put an arm around his human.  He leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, moving to the side of his jaw, “Do you still want to read about stuffy ancient civilizations?” 

“Yes…” said Hux quietly. 

Kylo sighed through his nose and pulled back, looking over the book.  The boy had a naked, muscular man kissing him and he was still more interested in history.  He sniffed the air, catching some excitement, but not enough to make the boy give up on his studies, “You know, you’re not making this seduction very easy for me…” 

He read to Hux, but couldn’t escape the feeling of boredom that settled in.  He had already studied this in the hopes that he would never have to visit it again.  Hux followed along intently though, listening to him passively, allowing Kylo to stroke his back and occasionally pause to kiss his cheek.  As he read he looked about the room.  The flowers he had brought were wilting already.  The boy didn’t seem particularly impressed by food, but there had to be something he would like.  Perhaps something that might bind him to this place and make him less likely to run away. 

He read so much that he felt like his head was going to fall off.  They read all about the different city states, though Hux seemed to like Athens and Sparta best, and the origins of democracy.  He would mouth some of the words, especially the difficult or foreign ones to try to memorize them.  Kylo got through as much as he could, getting almost all the way to Ancient Rome with their Ceasers and their Senate and the barbarians that came and destroyed everything. 

Closing the book he looked over at Hux, “Now are you going to remember any of that?” 

“Of course,” said Hux, taking the book and securing it in his little drawer.  He settled the doll on top of the night table and Kylo wrapped an arm around him. 

He shuddered as he felt himself being pulled against Kylo, “It’s alright dearest, I’m just going to hold you.” 

As he nuzzled against Hux’s neck he felt the arousal he had been hoping to feel while they had been reading.  This seemed to be what made the boy excited.  Given the likely positioning of his only encounters, it might have been that his mind automatically associated being held from behind with sex.  He cuddled close to Hux and wrapped his arms tightly around him, “If you want it, you can have it, but you need to ask.  I need your invitation after all.” 

“No, I want to go to bed,” said Hux quietly. 

“Are you sure?  If it’s something you need, I’ll give it to you,” said Kylo. 

Hux pulled away slightly and settled against the pillows.  Despite putting some distance between them he was still giving off an aroused scent.  It had been almost a week, and the boy hadn’t relieved himself at all in that time.  It could be, now that his mind was less focused on survival, his regular cycle was finally catching up to him.  He was going to have to take care of himself at some point, he would have his urges, and perhaps by that point, if he needed it badly enough, he would allow Kylo to help him. 

Kylo continued to stroke his back, “Alright…if that’s what you want.” 

He kissed Hux on the cheek and patted his hip.  Hux shifted uncomfortably, “You said…I could have my own room someday?” 

“We’ll see how you do with your drawer.  If you can behave, we’ll see,” replied Kylo, knowing exactly why he wanted to lie alone for a few moments.  He grinned slightly, “Spend the day with me tomorrow.” 

“I’ve spent plenty of time with you…” said Hux. 

“No, the whole day.  I’d like to spend a whole day with you beside me,” explained Kylo. 

Hux hesitated, clearly not wanting to agree and trying to figure out how he could relieve himself of his urges privately.  There was no way he could do that if he was attached to Kylo at the hip.  But perhaps, if he became desperate enough in his heat, the human might ask for relief, or at least discuss his needs.  It was clear that an emotional attachment hadn’t been made yet, but there might be physical attraction and biological functions at play that might convince Armitage that a vampire’s attentions might not be so bad after all. 

He continued to stroke his human’s side, pressing in close, trying to get a feel for how resilient he was.  Hux’s desire wasn’t negligible.  It wasn’t a passing fancy or a slight inclination, his body had its urge and wanted to be taken care of.  Armitage was keeping himself in check though.  Humans were much more reserved in their choice of partners, and Hux had been through enough hardship to make him skeptical of anyone who might find him attractive.  He could have had any number of reasons for refusing to satisfy his body.  He might have been too embarrassed to relieve himself in front of another person.  He might be one of those humans who wanted an emotional connection before a physical one.  Or he was still too confused over whether or not he saw Kylo as evil. 

With that in mind, his urge would have to be much stronger.  Kylo knew he could amplify it.  All he would need to do was start kissing his human, pin him playfully, rub against him insistently and in a matter of moments to boy might cave in. 

However, if Hux really didn’t want him despite his body’s needs, Kylo wasn’t sure if the human would trust him if he took those actions.  Armitage was in a much more delicate position than others.  His past had made his heart fragile, whether the boy admitted it or not.  The last thing he wanted was to ruin the fragile trust they had slowly been building.  Again. 

He settled against Hux’s back and wrapped an arm around him to steal his warmth and placed a goodnight kiss just behind his ear. 

  ***  

“So this is where the mail comes from?”

Hux examined a small box beside the door.  Opening the side, he saw a parcel on the ground.  He reached in and stuck his hand through the top of the box before reaching outside.  His eyes widened slightly at the feeling of fresh, moving air blowing past his fingertips.  Kylo tried not to worry.  The opening wasn’t big enough for a human, even one as skinny as Hux, and even then, he would have to destroy the mail contraption to position himself to get through the opening, assuming the wraiths didn’t stop him before he succeeded.  There was nothing to worry about. 

Hux seemed to realize this too when he removed the parcel and stuck his head inside the box for a better look, “Why do you have all these flaps here?” 

“To block the sunlight, dearest.  I can’t go burning myself every time I go to open my post box,” chided Kylo.  He looked about the hall where they had first met, “I never did introduce you to my friends, did I?” 

“You remembered who the wraiths were?” asked Hux. 

“No…I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to recall them,” said Kylo regretfully.  He gestured to the armour and portraits that decorated the halls, “I meant these friends.” 

“You can remember these ones,” stated Hux, looking around at them.

Kylo pointed to one, which was actually a bit of tapestry, carefully framed, “That’s Sir William Marshall, a good friend from England.  I was a knight in his company for a while.  The only human commander I ever served under.”  He pointed to an old oil painting, “That’s Isabella of France.  Very cunning, not a woman you wanted to cross.  You can probably read all about them in the library.” 

Hux picked up the package and examined it, “So what’s this?” 

“I did say you would need new dresses.  I gave instructions to send them as they were completed, since you’re in such dire need of them,” explained Kylo.  He grinned and plucked at the string on the box, “I wonder what they sent.  I did ask for greens and blues, but I recall insisting that one should be pink.  Won’t you look sweet, all wrapped up in pink satin?” 

Hux looked up at Kylo glumly, “I thought I’d be allowed to wear men’s clothing by now…” 

“Not quite,” said Kylo with a slight smile, “If you can be good for a whole month we’ll see about trousers.” 

The boy sighed through his nose and crossed his arms, clearly unimpressed by the answer.  Kylo tucked the package under one arm and offered Hux the other, “I’m going to have a look at it, make sure it’s ready, and then you’re going to model it for me.” 

Kylo heard an audible groan as Hux linked arms with him, looking incredibly sour the whole time.  At least he wasn’t fighting with the boy to make him get dressed anymore.  He brought Hux to the bedroom and had him stand in the hall, “No peeking now, I’d like it to be something of a surprise.” 

“I’m so excited…” muttered Hux sarcastically as he crossed his arms again. 

Despite intending to spend the whole day with the boy at his side, Kylo couldn’t help separating for this.  He hoped it was one of the dresses and not a suit.  Hux needed more than three dresses, and Kylo wasn’t quite sure he was ready to permit the boy to wear trousers again.  Part of it was to make sure the punishment had sunk in, the other was admittedly his own fancy.  Armitage proved to be very attractive in dresses, and Kylo wasn’t quite ready to give that up. 

He snapped the string easily and ripped the paper away before opening the box and examining the contents.  It was a beautiful pink gown, with puffed sleeves and a bell skirt made full by layers of crinoline.  The bodice was low cut, but much better tailored to Hux’s slim frame than the other dresses had been.  There were no ribbons or lace, but there was a large sash that was to be tied in a bow in the back, just above his hips.  Kylo smiled at that and laid it out…

…when an envelope fell out of the skirts. 

That was odd.  If there was a note explaining something about the order, it was always on top.  Kylo leaned down and snatched it up and froze when he saw a set of instructions on it,

He examined the little blue envelope.  It didn’t look like it had come from the tailor.  He desperately wanted to read it, but it was not addressed to him.  As he tried to open it his hand was repelled from the seal by some invisible force.  The letter didn’t belong to him, so it had to be for Hux.  As such, he was compelled by his vampiric nature not to open it.  Armitage was waiting outside.  He could just order the boy to hand over the contents after opening it, but he could imagine how crushed the human would look and feel if he found Kylo was keeping something like this from him.  He needed to get it open without breaching the seal himself. 

He concentrated his thoughts and a wraith appeared, open hands waiting to receive their task.  Kylo couldn’t command them to open it.  They were partially an extension of his thoughts at this point, so a command wouldn’t work.  He just had to hope the wraith, a being with next to no understanding of who or what it was anymore, would choose to open the letter on its own. 

“Do something with that,” Kylo said quietly, prompting it to take action.  He expected, given what he usually wanted the wraiths to do with his mail, the being would either sort it, or open it for him.  He was not ordering it to open the letter though, so whatever spell that kept him out of other people’s private spaces wouldn’t hold the wraith back if it opened the letter on instinct. 

Kylo breathed a sigh of relief when the wraith pulled back the wax seal and handed the blue envelope back to its master. 

“Thank you,” Kylo breathed quietly as he pulled the letter from its place and unfolded it. 

_ My brave Midge, _

_ Constable Kolozov told me what you’ve done for me.  I’m grateful beyond words, but I can’t abide the thought of you trapped in that awful place with that monster for my sake. _

Kylo paused for a moment.   _ Monster _ .  That’s what humans tended to call creatures that were unlike themselves.  He grit his teeth before pressing on. 

_ I wasn’t sure if I would be able to get word to you, but I managed to find where he has those horrid dresses made.  Constable Kolozov said he makes you wear them, so I was certain if I could hide something in one of the dresses you would get this note.  I hope he hasn’t taken it from you.  _

_ And if he does, I’ll say nothing that would put you in any danger.  I miss you, Midge.  I know we’ve grown apart since we were little, but I always imagined I would always be able to see you again.  Even as we parted, I was so certain that you would come back, because you always found a way.  Now I realize how much I took that for granted.  I feel I also took you for granted over the years as well, that you would always come when I needed you most in spite of all of your troubles.  I wish I had done more for you after all you’ve done for me.  _

_ Please try to stay strong.  I can’t imagine my brave Midge breaking in the face of anything, but I know how different this must be and how alone you must feel.  I hope this letter can provide you with some small comfort.  I hope you know how much you’re loved and dearly missed.  Because you are loved Midge.  I remember sometimes you would confess that you seldom felt loved, but you are.  Everything feels so strange without you here.  _

_ I haven’t been allowed out unaccompanied, and never near a horse.  I wonder how I’ll manage to slip away to hide this note.  But I will find a way Midge, for your sake.  As soon as I can I’ll go see all of the horses and write to you about each of them.  Please hold on until then.  _

_ I really don’t know what I can say, knowing what you’re facing on my account.  I can only beg that you’ll always remain the warm, kind companion I always knew.  _

_ Always your friend, _

_ Illya Roskovna.  _

Kylo folded up the letter and replaced it.  There was nothing harmful there, just words of encouragement from a friend, but the text made him furious.  Telling his Armitage to endure living in a wretched place with a monster.  It wasn’t wretched, it was his home, and he wasn’t a monster.  For a few moments Kylo wondered what had given this girl the gall to send such a letter.  He didn’t want to think about her or her insipid human perspective.  She had insulted him.  He didn’t understand how or why, but this letter stung him more sharply than when Armitage had cut him with the spur. 

He knew what would happen if he gave Hux the letter.  He would read it and miss her.  He would miss his old home and his horses and he would cry for them all over again.  It was precisely why Kylo had forbid his humans to write.  He ground his sharp teeth as he hid the letter in his waistcoat.  He couldn’t give it to Hux.  Not now when he was starting to adjust, starting to almost like him.  It would serve the girl right for trying to steal his human’s heart away from him.  He desperately wanted the boy’s love, and he knew if he gave him the note, the warm feelings it gave Hux would be for someone else. 

But he knew how much Hux would hate him if he discovered the deception. 

Later, Kylo told himself.  He would give the boy the letter later, when he had accepted what had happened to him and what his position was.  Once he was settled, happy and stable, he could have the letter then, but now was too soon.  Armitage would have to understand why he had done it.  He made sure all traces of the blue envelope were hidden when he opened the door, “Alright dearest, come in and have a look.” 

Hux entered and frowned at the sight of the dress.  He gave Kylo a pleading glance before staring down at it, “Do I really have to wear that?” 

“Until more dresses come,” said Kylo, recalling the description from the letter.  ‘Those horrid dresses.’  None of his humans had complained before, apart from Armitage. 

Hux looked it over glumly before turning, “Can you…could you undo the back?” 

“Of course,” replied Kylo, working at the laces of the wine coloured dress.  He paused to admire the lily white skin on his back.  He convinced himself the deception was for Hux’s own good.  If he saw it now he would just get homesick again.  This was for the best.  He was doing the right thing.  He shouldn’t let some girl’s accusations get the better of him.  What could she do here, anyhow? 

“You’re shaking…” 

The human turned around and looked Kylo over, “I thought I saw you doing it, but I felt it just now.  Your hands keep shaking.” 

“It’s nothing dearest.  I’m excited to see you in your new dress,” lied Kylo. 

“But if that was true you would have been shaking before,” said Hux accusingly, “What happened?” 

“I told you, it’s nothing,” insisted Kylo more firmly, “Now go on, I want to see you put that on.” 

Hux frowned, “I’m not leaving if that’s what you’re mad about.  Finn thought I should but I told him I wouldn’t leave.  I’m going to stick to our bargain.  I stay and Illya doesn’t-.” 

“And for me as well.” 

Hux’s eyes widened, taken aback while Kylo continued, “So I don’t have to kill anymore.  That’s what you told me.  Or does the way I feel mean nothing to you?  I suppose if it benefits me it’s just a ‘happy coincidence’ as you put it.” 

The boy didn’t seem to know how to respond to that.  Kylo wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing either.  He wanted the boy to feel something for him, some small concern over what he felt.  He was bold enough to risk his life for his friend, to fight to avenge others.  Armitage clearly had an unfathomable depth of feeling.  Kylo hoped that he had some small vestige of care for him.  He loved the boy and could only hope for a quantum of warmth in return. 

“How do you feel about me Armitage?” asked Kylo, taking his human by the waist, “Is there any fondness in you at all for me?” 

“I don’t know why you’re asking me this,” said Hux, pulling back as much as he could at as slow a pace as he could manage. 

“Because I love you!” snapped Kylo, pulling him back.  When he saw fear in his human’s eyes he loosened his grip and spoke more softly, “I love you and…I hoped you were at least starting to see me as a friend.” 

“I’ve known Illya since I was a child.  She’s my best friend,” said Hux, slowly, calmly, “You were never upset when I said that before.  What does it matter to you if I’m still fond of her?”  The boy looked down, “It’s...not as if I’ll ever see her again.  Aren’t I allowed to keep what few happy memories I have?”   

“I suppose it just…compounded,” said Kylo, releasing Hux, “I’m sorry, I let my anger take hold of me again.  I dare say I’m very jealous of her, having your love.  Please, dress yourself.  It looks like this one will keep you warmer than the others.” 

After a moment Hux went to the bed and had a closer look at the dress that had been spread out for him.  He began to push down the bodice of the wine coloured dress to slide the light pink one over top of it.  He struggled a great deal more, trying to find his way through all the crinoline before he finished.  He kicked the old dress away and smoothed the new one down, looking at the layers of material that made the skirt flounce around him.  He looked at Kylo glumly before looking at the dress with disgust. 

“What’s wrong with it dearest?” asked Kylo. 

“It’s pink…” muttered Hux. 

“It’s a masculine colour, I think,” replied Kylo reassuringly. 

“Yes but…” the boy began before trailing off.  So it was a personal preference, the boy simply didn’t like that colour, and perhaps he disliked the style as well. 

“It’s very fetching on you.  I’m sure you’ll get used to it,” Kylo sat beside him and kissed his cheek, “And I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for my mood to upset you.  I was jealous, and that isn’t your fault.” 

Hux sighed and shrugged, “At least you didn’t throw anything this time.” 

Kylo nodded.  He knew sarcasm was Hux’s way of coping with things, so if he wanted to make his sad sounding, unamusing jokes, he was free to make as many as he liked.  He leaned behind Hux and laced up the back of his dress before tying the bow.  He paused and grinned slightly as he adjusted the sash, “Would you stand up for me?” 

“What?” asked Hux, wrinkling his nose. 

“Yes, stand up, let me see how pretty you are,” said Kylo, trying to laugh and smile as he usually did. 

Hux stood and crossed his arms, “I’m a boy.  You could at least say ‘handsome.’” 

Kylo rose and smiled, inspecting his human from every angle, “There, if we put your hair up you’d look just like a princess.  Would you allow me?” 

Hux sighed and retrieved the blue ribbon he had liked from before as well as his hair clips, “Please don’t make me look too much like a girl.” 

Kylo calmed himself as he worked with his human’s hair.  It was relaxing for him, getting rid of all the little knots and combing it out until it shone in the dim lights.  He swore once again that Armitage would have his letter once he had settled in and his friend was hopefully less of a rival for his affections.  He hated the thought of the little human unhappy and pining, and that was all giving him the letter would accomplish.  He would secure it in his desk and wait until a little time had passed, then Hux would have it. 

“All finished,” said Kylo as he pulled Hux gently into his lap, “My lovely princess.  Perhaps I could draw you like this?” 

Hux turned and gave Kylo a curious look, “So long as I’m not naked, I suppose it’s alright…but are you sure you’re not-”

“Just a little fit of jealousy, but it’s all passed now,” assured Kylo as he went to find his sketch book.  He felt he needed to distract himself, and his clever human, “You’re such a pretty thing I want you all to myself.  Now, I don’t suppose you’ve ever been drawn before.” 

“No,” replied Hux, watching him carefully, “And I’m not a princess…” 

“Well, make sure you’re comfortable, and try to hold yourself as still as you can,” instructed Kylo.  He looked about the room for the best angles.  He took a chair and set it near the bed, “Why not lie here, darling?  Just relax and hold still.” 

“Can I read?” asked Hux, gesturing towards his book. 

“If you like, just try not to move too much,” said Kylo.  Hopefully this would distract Hux from his outburst.  As he moved to sit down the little letter felt hot and heavy in his pocket, as if it were a large coal that would burn through all the fabric and fall to the floor.  Kylo tried not to look at his pocket, tried not to think about the encouragements inside, the fact that he was once again keeping Hux from his friend, or the jealousy that flared up inside him when he saw the word ‘love’ over and over. 

It was wrong to keep the letter from Hux, but if he handed it over now, said that he was sorry, his poor human would start crying for home again.  Kylo convinced himself that, while Hux might be angry later, this was the best thing for him.  He would not keep the letter forever, just for now, to keep it safe until he was ready. 

He opened the sketch pad to distract himself as Hux curled up on the bed.  He had no idea how to recline gracefully.  The skirt was alternatingly bunched up or kicked out of the way as he rested the book against his knees.  It revealed a great deal more leg than any proper lady would permit herself to show, but Hux seemed to be comfortable as he started reading, occasionally pausing to sound words out loud.  As Kylo recalled, there were little notes at the bottoms of the pages that would translate any Latin, so the boy ought to be able to understand everything he read. 

As Kylo began sketching, working out the basic shapes of things and their perspectives, Hux asked, “Why don’t we vote for blood tax?” 

The idea was so absurd Kylo nearly dropped his drawing lead, “What do you mean?” 

“Well, it’s sort of an official position.  Why don’t we vote, like in Greece?” asked Hux. 

Kylo gave Hux a serious look, “I dare say I don’t think anyone will want to be nominated.  And I can just imagine the sorts of people who would be voted to be sent away…” 

“I mean, if nobody’s being killed, it’s not such a bad thing, it’s even a bit honourable,” explained Hux, “If I don’t think about…you know…I’d be happy to give my blood to keep my friends safe.  And living here is different, but I don’t have to worry about food or things like that.  If nobody died, I don’t think it would be so hard to find people who would want to come here.” 

In situations like this, it was easy to see how human blood tax might be mistaken for a consort.  Perhaps in a way the boy was.  Kylo still had designs to kill a bailiff at the first opportunity for Armitage’s sake.  Kylo was also sure there were plenty of humans who would love to be spoiled for a few years in exchange for a few pints of blood every month.  However, Kylo was not the norm when it came to how humans were treated.  He liked to care for his humans, others didn’t.  In fact, they cared very little for their humans. 

“Not all vampires treat their humans so kindly,” said Kylo, trying to dissuade him gently. 

“Well…if things were different, and at least nobody was being killed, there are people who would exchange their blood for food and shelter,” explained Hux, “People might volunteer to be sent, and if there’s more than one, why not a vote instead of a lottery?  And if the human who gets picked and the vampire get along, they can work together.  I think that sounds better than one lording over the other.” 

“Humans and vampires can’t work together,” said Kylo, stopping his drawing to look up seriously, “Do you know why?” 

Hux shook his head. 

“It’s the same reason you would raise horses separate from wolves.  If vampires try to work with humans, there’s a risk the human will be attacked, or the human will lash out pre-emptively to defend themselves,” explained Kylo, trying not to sound unkind. 

Hux furrowed his brow, “But why should a human be punished and limited because of something a vampire might do?” 

“It’s not a matter of whose fault it is or fairness, it’s a matter of temptation.  And even if most vampires obeyed whatever order they were given and didn’t attack humans in that way, there’s still a risk that the few vampires who aren’t so inclined to obedience would hurt them,” replied Kylo, “Rather than risk it, it’s best to keep them separate so everyone is safer.” 

“Well it should be fair,” grumbled Hux, returning to his book, “It’s not right that so many people get punished for something one bad person might do.” 

“So, your idea is to have blood tax be combined with a sort of joint-governor’s position?” asked Kylo. 

“Yes…that way there’s incentive for humans to give their blood, and we get some say in how things are run,” explained Hux. 

“And what about vampires?” asked Kylo. 

Hux furrowed his brow, “Do you really need anything more than what you have?” 

“No, but vampires are the ones in control and being asked to share that control.  How would you make your idea one that they would want to follow as well?” asked Kylo, trying to coax Hux to think more realistically about his ideals.  He continued, “Say you have a person who owns land, they’re rich and powerful, and there are poor people who have nothing.  How would you convince the rich man to give his property, something he feels he has earned and is entitled to, to people who he may not even like?” 

“Because it’s what’s right,” Hux said lamely, clutching his book a little tighter. 

“I’m not trying to be cruel with you, but it is something you’ll have to consider.  ‘Because it’s what’s right,’ isn’t an answer that many are going to listen to, darling,” said Kylo, finding it remarkable that the boy wasn’t being more cynical in his approach. 

“But it’s all I’ve got…” said Hux quietly, “I know…I know people who have power don’t want to give it up.  I’ve seen it so often.  But all I could ever do was take it and hope by some miracle they might change their minds or fight back and get beat down even harder.  I don’t know how to change someone’s mind like that.” 

Kylo nodded and resumed sketching, working on the many layers of the bunched up skirts as Armitage returned his attention to his books.  Kylo wanted to concentrate on his pretty human, but the letter was burning in his pocket and now his own mind was wondering how someone could peacefully change an entire country’s way of life.  It seemed impossible.  Every pauper who rose to power did so with an army.  Changing rulers and religion had always guaranteed bloodshed.  How could someone like Armitage convince an entire court of vampires, many of whom would only see him as livestock, that they should let humans share in their power without threats of violence.  The only thing Hux might have had on his side was a sort of moral high ground, and that was only if he could prove to the same vampires who thought of him as a talking cow or sheep that they were in the wrong. 

He watched Armitage continue to read and took a sharp sniff of the air.  He was frustrated and confused, but still noticeably in heat.  His intellectual pursuits were staving it off for the time being, but eventually his heat would become overwhelming.  He’d never known humans to start rutting like animals when they were desperate, but it showed in their moods.  If they couldn’t satisfy themselves they became frustrated, a bit more confrontational, much more fidgety and very restless. 

Kylo thought of taking off his jacket and waistcoat to tempt the human, but was afraid the letter might come tumbling out.  Instead he tried a different tactic.  He’d finished the rough sketch and turned the page, looking up at Armitage, “Is it alright if I posed you?” 

“Can I still read?” asked Hux. 

“Yes, but I just need a moment to arrange you,” said Kylo, approaching his human and leaning over him.

Hux retreated against the bed and pinked at the proximity, his heat now much more pronounced with Kylo so close.  The human watched him with wide eyes as Kylo pressed against him, pinning his hands over his head, “D-do you have to-”

“Shh…hold your hands there, turn your face and try not to move,” instructed Kylo, combing Hux’s hair until it was splayed the way he wanted it.  He dragged his hands down the boy’s front, admiring the fabric and the soft, svelte body beneath it.  He placed his hands on the boy’s legs and Armitage actually let out a little whimper.  It was fretful, uncertain, but almost curious and very close to wanting.  Kylo spread them and propped them up, arranging the skirts around them to suggest the boy had just had a rough encounter.  He looked down at his handiwork, “All finished, now don’t move or I’ll have to tie you up…actually that’s not a bad idea.” 

He could hear the boy’s heart pounding as he sat back down and took him in, “You’re beautiful like that, very provocative.  If you asked I’d have you right now. 

Armitage’s face flushed at that, seeming embarrassed by his own growing need for contact.  Kylo continued, “It would be a nice change from your studies.  A little reprieve.  Perhaps you might be able to think better if you let yourself have a little fun.” 

“No, I don’t want to,” said the boy stubbornly. 

It was adorable, the way he tried to deny that he was in heat like this.  Kylo continued, “You know I meant it before, you taste very sweet.  Your little nipple was especially delicious.  I hope that pert rump of yours is just as delectable.” 

“You can’t bite someone’s ass, that’s disgusting,” protested Hux, his flush gone and replaced with a look of disapproval. 

“Is it?  I’ve always enjoyed it.  I don’t suppose you’ve ever had a tongue there either?” asked Kylo flippantly. 

“Wha-!?  No!  Why would I ever-!?  No!” exclaimed Hux, completely disgusted by the suggestion. 

“I actually consider it quite the delicacy,” continued Kylo, enjoying his human’s incredulous looks, “You won’t let me look, but I’m sure it’s just as pretty as the rest of you.  Pale and creamy with a little blush over the cheeks.  And you did mention freckles.  I’d love to trace little patterns between them with my tongue and-”

“You’re insane,” said Hux, furrowing his brow, “And I want my book back.” 

“In a few moments darling,” said Kylo, working on his sketch. 

“And you’re not going to tell me what happened while I was in the hall?” asked Hux. 

Kylo shrugged nonchalantly and continued to sketch, the lie rolling off his tongue, “Nothing happened darling, just an emotional fit.” 

Hux sighed slightly, “Suit yourself…” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as the others. Sorry, this week has been kind of a doozy (the giant quasi-sentient cheeto running the world superpower next door doesn't help things either.) Sorry I haven't gotten to comments. Between work, a pulled back muscle and finding out that I'm moving (again) it's been hard to sit down and get much of anything done.
> 
> It's been a weird week. Have some nudity.

The letter was bothering Kylo more than he thought it would. 

He had withheld letters before, but never after saying he would allow his human write back if they received one.  He had assured Hux that he could have any letter that came for him and he could respond if he wanted.  Now he was hiding the note that had come for him in a locked drawer in his desk.  If Armitage found out, and he would figure it out since the letter made reference to hiding it in the dress, it would do more than make him angry.  He would be giving Armitage a very good reason not to trust him.  If he broke this promise the human might not believe him next time they tried to make an agreement. 

What was done had been done though.  If he gave the letter to Hux now he would know that he had withheld it for at least a day.  Illya had mentioned slipping it into the folds of a dress, so the boy would know no matter what.  The damage was already done.  If he got the chance though, he might be able to give it to Hux when the next dress came.  He would inspect it again before giving his human the envelope.  He might not realize which dress it had been tucked into.  If he didn’t all would be well, but if he did somehow notice… 

It would upset him, but at least there would be no distrust between them.  Kylo had been so blinded by jealousy over the girl’s friendship with Hux that he hadn’t thought of the damage he might do to the fragile trust they had built.  He resolved he would fix this, give Hux the letter at the very first opportunity and make sure he was there to comfort his human if homesickness overcame him again. 

In the meantime, Armitage was still refusing to admit he was in heat and his condition was getting worse.  He was a bit more irritable and snippy since he couldn’t relieve himself, and he was becoming much, much easier to arouse.  Kylo barely had to try anymore.  He would settle a hand over the human’s back and the air would become rife with the smell of Hux’s excitement.  The boy was desperate to be taken, claimed and dominated, but he was holding himself back.  His mind wasn’t ready for it.  He was still under the impression that it would be something immoral, and it was enough to keep him in check. 

“You need a bath,” Kylo said to him that morning, “Could I give you one?” 

He was naked, pressed against Hux under the blankets and the boy’s hormones were raging, practically screaming that he needed sex.  A human’s heat tended to be at its worst in the mornings and evenings.  Armitage had taken to quietly whimpering whenever Kylo held him like this, biting his lip and tensing to keep himself still.  Kylo nuzzled against him, “Hm?  I’m sure you’d like it, but you’d have to be naked for me.” 

“I can give myself a bath…” muttered Hux. 

“Then perhaps you wouldn’t mind if I drew you beforehand?” asked Kylo.  He pressed a kiss to Hux’s ear, “I won’t touch, I’d only look.  I want to see how beautiful you are.” 

Hux let out another uncertain noise as Kylo fingered at the laces at the back of his nightgown, “Just to look darling.  I won’t touch if you don’t like it.” 

Hux’s heat must have been getting to him.  He nodded slightly, “If I do…you can’t laugh, alright?” 

Kylo nodded in turn and kissed his human’s cheek.  He considered rewarding him, but with Armitage’s history a reward would likely be seen as an insult.  Still, this seemed to be quite the gift on the human’s part.  In their society, the ideal that most presented was for sex to be exclusive, and only a human’s partner should have the privilege of seeing their naked form.  This wasn’t always practiced, of course, and some didn’t like the idea much, but for many it was the norm. 

Rubbing his back Kylo asked, “Shall I take it off of you or would you like to do that yourself?” 

“Just the laces…” mumbled Hux quietly, “And…it’s only to look so…I’m not trying to give you the wrong idea…” 

“I know,” replied Kylo, kissing his cheek, “It’s just to look.  I won’t hold this over you or against you, promise.” 

He undid the laces and pulled back the covers, looking down at his nervous human.  Armitage fingered the collar of the nightgown as he mumbled, “I’ve never been naked in front of anyone…not like this…” 

“Do you want to stop?” asked Kylo. 

Hux shook his head slightly, “No, I said I would and…” 

He really didn’t have to explain.  The poor thing was young, he had his needs, and he was curious.  Even if it was just to satisfy curiosity and have an erotic experience like this, one where he was in control, Kylo was alright with that.  He might not get to have his lovely human, but this was a large step for the boy to take. 

The boy’s face was flushed pink as he began to slide the nightgown downwards.  His humans weren’t always naïve and innocent when they came to him, try as human males might to keep certain ladies chaste, and though his experience was far from good, Hux did have sex before Kylo met him.  Still, he was very young, meaning he had quite a few firsts ahead of him and everything they did was going to be new for the boy.  It was part of a human’s charm though.  If he wanted experience and precision Kylo would stick to his own kind.  Humans on the other hand were warm and since they were young, but mature, he could help them explore and discover things about themselves. 

Armitage stripped himself to the waist before repeating, “You can’t laugh.” 

“Darling, why would I laugh?” asked Kylo, reaching up and smoothing down his hair. 

“Because…I just thought you might…” said Hux quietly.  He sat up and began to slide the garment over his hips and legs.  He sat, curled up like that, bare but keeping himself covered.  He held his knees to his chest and didn’t dare look over at Kylo, opting to stare at the wrinkled blankets. 

He was excited, but frightened.  Kylo propped himself up and moved closer, but didn’t touch for fear of scaring his skittish human away, “There, that wasn’t so bad.  Will you let me look?” 

Hux leaned back slowly and Kylo slowly, cautiously, touched his shoulder to help guide him into the mattress and pillows.  The boy flushed as Kylo praised him, “There you are.  Such a good boy to let me see all of you.” 

He resisted the urge to lick his lips as he took the boy in.  He was beautifully slender and pale, with little brown freckles serving to highlight his pallor skin.  As far as human males went he seemed to be a respectable size, though it was hard to tell since he wasn’t hard.  The limp member lay between his thighs, resting on a nest of red curls.  It had been a very long time since Kylo had another man like this and couldn’t recall if he ever thought another man’s cock was cute or not.  It was pale, like the rest of him, but flushed pink like his sweet little nipples.  If he’d had Hux’s permission, he wouldn’t have wasted time stroking it and teasing with feather light kisses. 

“Such a beautiful boy,” assured Kylo, stroking his face, “You can look at me as well, I don’t mind.” 

Hux’s eyes occasionally flicked down before he flushed and turned onto his side, lifting a leg to hide himself from view.  Kylo almost purred at the sight of his exposed backside.  Hux looked sweet, all whites and pinks and reds.  He continued to stroke his face, “Now, now, you don’t have to hide from me.” 

“I don’t like it,” Hux muttered quietly, “I don’t know why I thought I might but I don’t…” 

“Is that better, the way you’re lying now?” asked Kylo. 

Hux nodded. 

“Do you want the blanket?” 

Another firm nod. 

“Is it alright if I touch your side and your back?”

A much more hesitant nod. 

Kylo was reluctant to wrap his human up again after getting to see his beautiful nude form all laid out for him.  Some humans were like this though, they were embarrassed by others looking at their bodies and were quick to clam up.  It could be overcome, but not instantly.  Kylo pulled the blanket back over himself and Hux, covering them, and kept some distance.  The poor, skittish boy might have been frightened if Kylo had pressed against his back like this. 

“I think you’re the loveliest boy I’ve ever seen,” assured Kylo. 

Hux shook his head, “I’m a man you know…and I’m not that pretty.  I’m thin and freckled and my hair is all wrong.  Men are supposed to be…well, more like you.  Thicker with muscles.” 

“And who made that rule?” asked Kylo. 

The boy paused for a moment before admitting, “I never liked the boys who looked like me.  I liked the strong ones.  I figured everyone else was the same.” 

“Well, I like the ones like you,” countered Kylo, “I was in love within days of setting eyes on you.  Once you were grown that is.  I like boys with pretty red hair, slim waists and a dusting of freckles.  You’re such a rare treasure, my precious little gem.” 

“See, that’s it, men aren’t supposed to be precious and little.  I tried hard to at least put on a little weight but it never worked…” muttered Hux, “I’m practically a walking skeleton.” 

Kylo ran a hand over his back.  He could feel the boy’s ribs, and could understand how he came to the assessment, but disagreed entirely.  Armitage was as delicate and beautiful as any lady and Kylo never considered him any less of a man for it.  In fact, he respected the boy for taking such chances, putting himself in dangerous situations in spite of his fragility.  All things considered, he was a very brave young man, and that bravery accounted for a great deal of his charm. 

He slid his hand up to rub the boy’s side, “Why don’t we have a lie in this morning?  I don’t have work, and the bed is nice and warm.” 

He moved in closer, slowly, not wanting to press against his human too suddenly.  He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.  He quivered slightly, “It’s just that I haven’t done this before and I still don’t know…I thought you just wanted to draw me and I…I really don’t think I can.  I don’t think I liked it.” 

Kylo could smell fear beginning to overpower arousal.  The last time the boy had entrusted another man with his body he had been betrayed, so it was natural for him to be reluctant or have second thoughts.  Between that and his moral dilemma it would be some time before Hux would be comfortable being exposed.  Kylo kept the image in his mind, eager to help his human reach that comfortable stage.  It would take more than courting to convince Hux that he would be safe and well cared for if he consented.  He also had to convince the boy that he was worthy of his forgiveness. 

“Would you like a bath then?” asked Kylo.  He combed his fingers through Hux’s hair, “You don’t have to say yes, but I’d love to wash this for you.  We could add something to the water to cloud it so I wouldn’t see anything.” 

Hux nodded slightly and Kylo wondered how on earth such a beautiful creature could be so shy.  It might have had something to do with his hair, given the boy’s intense dislike for it, or his physique.  Kylo wondered how he could convince him of how pretty he was.  He had never had such difficulties.  Being unable to look in a mirror he’d spent most of his life not really knowing what he looked like, so he found it difficult to care.  Knowing what his face looked like was more like interesting trivia than something he really defined himself by.  He was told things about himself, how his features looked and how he compared with others, but he never associated them with his worth as an individual.  He’d never had a problem attracting partners before he knew his ears were larger than most or his features were asymmetrical, so why should the knowledge make any difference to him? 

Kylo was used to female humans being obsessed with their looks, and he could hardly fault them for it.  Their society defined them and their worth by their looks, so of course they were going to spend all their time enhancing features and hiding flaws.  He knew males did it as well, to lesser degrees since they faced less pressure, but they still had their ridiculous fads.  Stuffing cloth down their breeches to appear well-endowed, padding their stocking so their legs looked more muscular, or wearing wigs to hide baldin, they were all things men had been doing on and off despite sneering at women for being vain.  However, not being exposed to young men as often as he used to, Armitage was the first young man he had encountered in several hundred years who was self-conscious about his body. 

“Could you forget that you saw anything?” asked Hux. 

“Why would I want to forget?  You were beautiful,” said Kylo. 

“If I let you wash my hair will you promise not to talk about it?” offered Hux. 

“Darling…it’s alright.  If you’re not ready to let yourself be seen like that then so be it.  But don’t hide because you don’t think you’re good enough.  You’re a perfect jewel.  I hope someone hasn’t been filling your head with nonsense telling you otherwise,” said Kylo. 

“There’s not much of me to look at,” retorted Hux bitterly, “I’m as thin and flimsy as paper.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being slender,” assured Kylo, running a hand over his arm, “I like you very much like this.” 

Hux sighed and glanced over his shoulder, “I still can’t believe you’re the one saying all these things about me.  I ought to be trying to kill you for what you’ve done and here I am stripping like a whore for your pleasure…” 

Kylo slid down the boy’s arm, searching for his hand.  When he found it he gripped it tightly, “Everyone who came before you must have felt the same way you do.  Many of us loved each other very much despite it.” 

“I just don’t know how I feel about you.  I don’t think I hate you anymore, but I should, and then whenever I think that you do something that makes me hate you even less,” rambled the human.  He gave another little sigh, “Then I get so frustrated I hate you all over again.” 

Kylo sighed as he recalled the words of love in the letter.  It wasn’t as if the boy was incapable of reciprocation.  He could love very deeply.  He was prepared to die for people who he considered his friends and had spent thirteen years planning to avenge the ones he couldn’t save.  When he considered just how much and how completely the boy could love, it just made his declarations of hatred sting all the more.  He squeezed the boy’s hand, “Do you hate me now?” 

The boy squeezed back and whispered, “I don’t know…” 

  *** 

Kylo supposed he could hardly blame the poor creature.  Belonging to a race with incredible lifespans, holding a grudge was practically the vampiric race’s most popular pastime.  Kylo himself still held a slight grudge against a vampire lady who once scuffed his shoe.  With that in mind it was hypocritical of him to expect Hux to forgive him for taking his friends away. 

In many ways, he ought to be thinking of the remarkable progress they had made.  A week ago the human had tried to kill him.  Now he sat very quietly in the tub, his body covered by water that had been dyed a deep blue thanks to a special, flowery soap.  It was completely opaque. Once Armitage, the would-be assassin, was in the tub there was nothing to see.  He’d become remarkably tame once he had taken to studying, working on his pipe-dream of creating a system where vampires and humans could live together. 

As much as Kylo wanted it, he knew it was impossible.  Vampires would never let go of the power they held over humans and in their lands.  Still, it was the only thing keeping Armitage docile, the idea that they were working together towards this.  From time to time, Kylo caught himself daring to hope that if they put their heads together some good would come of it. 

He massaged more soap into the human’s scalp before rubbing the back of his neck.  He was such a pretty human, and such a bright one.  Killing him would be a waste of talent, really.  It might not be what Armitage wanted, but if there was a way for humans to make themselves invaluable…but how could that work?  Humans were so plentiful, it was easy to make a case for one or two brilliant individuals who were worth sparing, but not the entire bunch. 

Kylo paused as he realized what he was doing and knew that the boy’s simple desire had reached him.  Despite knowing the impossibility of it he actually wanted to…

“You really are remarkable,” mumbled Kylo, using a basin to rinse out the boy’s hair, “Watch your eyes darling…” 

His hair was the colour of blood when it was wet and rippled in the water as prettily as that of merfolk or nymphs.  He let his fingers tangle in the strands that drifted on the surface of the blue water.  He asked quietly, “Now what would you like to study today?  Have you made it past the Romans?” 

“No…and there’s a lot of them,” mumbled Armitage, “We didn’t learn much about them in school but I thought there was only one or two kings…” 

Feeling his sleeve unrolling again, Kylo shoved it up to his bicep and kept playing with the boy’s hair, “I’ve been thinking about tutoring you.  You’re far too old for a governess, and I’m not sure any one human could teach you all your subjects well enough.” 

Hux turned slowly before asking, “What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying you need a proper education,” said Kylo, “You’ll learn by reading yourself, but it would be better if someone taught you.  You’ll keep up with your history and civics of course, but you need more practice reading, probably writing, more maths couldn’t hurt either and science goes hand in hand with those…geography would be useful to you as well, and while we’re at it arts and music might interest you.  You’ll need a little philosophy too, I think, though I’m hesitant to teach you how to construct a decent argument.” 

“You’ll teach me?” asked the boy skeptically, “So you’ll stop that courting nonsense?” 

“Oh no, this will give me ample excuses to hold you close and give you little gifts,” assured Kylo, massaging the boy’s shoulders with both hands, “There might be a few things that might put lessons on hold.  Mostly meetings and managing affairs, but nothing that ought to ruin the whole scheme.  I’ll make a schedule for you and we can start as soon as you like.”

The boy continued to be suspicious, “This is all because of the courting nonsense, isn’t it?”

“You’re a lovely boy…wouldn’t it be a fun little game if you were my pupil and I got to seduce you?” purred Kylo.  The boy turned and glowered, causing Kylo to roll his eyes, “You can’t pull off what you have planned if you continue to act like the country bumpkin you are.  You need to be respectable, accomplished before anyone in upper human society will listen to you, let alone vampires.  History is just one tool, you need more than that.” 

“And how would you make someone like me respectable?” Hux scoffed, “I’m a bastard nobody from a farm in some inconsequential town.  As far as most people there are concerned, I’m an awful liar with a bad temper and a hair colour most consider bad luck and witch-like.  It’s impossible for someone like me to be like them.” 

“Because before now, they held all the cards.  It’s like your lady friends, they’re forced to be dependent on either a father, spouse or son because men write the rules.  You’re being held back because men in power decided that you were destined to be nothing from the beginning.  However, they weren’t counting on someone making sure you’d be sharp enough to go head to head with them,” replied Kylo, reaching up and scratching the back of Hux’s head. 

“And you’re giving me this for free?  You expect nothing?” asked Hux.  He looked over his shoulder again, deathly serious, “I’m not a whore.” 

“I do expect something of you…” said Kylo quietly.  He rolled up his sleeve again and turned the boy’s shoulders so they could face each other more easily, “I expect you not to waste the gift I’m trying to give you.” 

Hux pursed his lips, “It would be the biggest waste of all if you filled my head with everything you could and I died two years later.” 

Kylo had tried to keep his humans alive in the past.  Most had thought him too soft to maintain his lordship with the way he pleaded for his human’s lives.  He hadn’t begged that for some time.  After falling in love with so many of them and being forced to kill them he had tried his best to dissociate love and death from each other.  Armitage forced him to once again confront how intertwined they were.  This would be his last attempt, with this human, to free himself from this cycle. 

He leaned forward and kissed the boy’s forehead, “Then I suppose it’s in my best interest to help you stay alive.”   

“You’ll help me?” asked Hux, turning so suddenly that he splashed Kylo a little.  He also seemed to have forgotten his shyness for a moment as he clutched the side of the tub, “Not just half-heartedly read to me off and on between flirtations then criticise my ideas?  You mean, you’ll actually help me?” 

Kylo furrowed his brow, “Was it really that obvious that I wasn’t interested in that book?” 

“A bit, yeah,” admitted Hux, “But still easier than reading by myself…so we’re going to be partners?” 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves…but yes I’ll help as much as I can,” said Kylo. 

“When can we start?” asked Hux. 

“Well, first there’s someone I need to talk to, and I’m going to make you a schedule,” explained the vampire, “And if I’m going to teach you you’re going to have to do exactly as I say.  I don’t want to hear you complain if we don’t do exactly what you want every time.  If I’m your teacher you’ll have to do what I say.” 

Hux nodded and clutched the side of the tub, “So what should I do in the meantime?” 

“While I’m out you can…” Kylo thought for a moment, “You could try some books, different ones.  I want you to show me ones that you can read without any trouble.  Aside from that…be good, mind the wraiths, and if I’m not home until late, be in bed by your curfew.” 

The boy nodded eagerly, “I think this will be easier with both of us.  I’m glad you weren’t just humouring me this whole time.” 

He had been, until he had realized just how badly he wanted Armitage to live and how heartbroken he would be if he had to kill him.  The boy had helped him remember women it hurt to love and lose over and over.  Kylo knew the reasons blood tax had been started, why it had become a necessity, and knew there had to be another way but in hundreds of years nobody had been able to think of anything.  He wanted Armitage to find it, but he could feel his stomach flutter for the first time in ages.  He wanted a way out of this cycle, he felt he should have tried harder.  He remembered a time when he did try, when his need for revenge had tapered off and he began to take humans who had nothing to do with their uprising the killing started to turn his stomach. 

“To be honest, I was.  Then I realized that if I helped you in earnest, I don’t have anything to lose,” said Kylo, “Well, I suppose I do have things to lose if this goes badly, but nothing I can’t live without.  On the other hand, I have the chance to gain you.”

“Gain me?” asked Armitage questioningly, “Hold on, why would you lose anything?” 

Kylo frowned and stroked his human’s hair, “It was hundreds of years ago after humans tried to rise up and kill us all.  Everyone who survived lost someone, friends, a lover, family, we were all so angry.  We decided to do the same to the ones who wronged us, remind them of their place, keep them from ever wanting to repeat their actions.  We all decided, together, to go through with it.  To even suggest its repeal is seen as something only a traitor would do.” 

Hux furrowed his brow and pursed his lips before asking, “Is that…why you never tried before?” 

“I did try a long time ago, privately,” explained Kylo, instinctively lowering his voice, “I have…I’m on very good terms with a very powerful man.  When I first started to have misgivings about killing I spoke with him.  The most I could manage was getting extensions for favorites.” 

“And you just…gave up,” muttered Hux. 

“He’s a very hard man.  He suggested, that in the event I decided I was no longer able to kill, someone would be sent to assist…” continued Kylo.  He shook his head, “Normally that would be grounds to have my territories seized.  Some would say I’d be getting off lightly but…I couldn’t stand the thought of someone taking them from me.  I thought it would be better if I did it.  If I did it, I could make sure their last hours were happy ones, do it quickly, painlessly.  Others wouldn’t, I know they don’t.” 

Hux didn’t seem to like the answer at all.  Such a headstrong human probably wondered why he didn’t fight harder.  Kylo pulled his hand back, “I couldn’t save them, but I could take away the pain.” 

“And these are the people I’ll have to convince.  You’re right, it sounds like they wouldn’t want to change unless it benefitted them somehow,” reasoned Hux.  He shook his head and leaned against the tub, “What on earth do you offer people who already control everything?” 

“I don’t know.  But while we think about it, we need to make you someone who people will want to listen to,” said Kylo, “You’re already very striking, and very clever, all you need is a little polish.” 

“So…would I get to wear men’s clothes again?” the boy hazarded. 

“If you’re good,” said Kylo, kissing his forehead, “I’m helping you, but you still belong to me and I have certain expectations.  Let’s start by getting you out of there before you wrinkle.”  

He held out a towel for his human to take, “I’d very much like to take a bath with you someday.  If the water was clouded like this would you be alright?” 

“I…” Hux began, trailing off as he began unfolding the towel, trying to figure out how to wrap it around himself without getting it too wet or exposing himself.  It was adorable, really.  He began, “Look, I’m grateful for your help, but…” 

Kylo recalled what he knew about human heat cycles and asked, “Why don’t you give me your answer tonight, hm?  That should allow you plenty of time to think about it.” 

  ***  

The last order Kylo gave the wraiths before he left as that they were to approach Armitage if the boy attempted to touch himself.  Seducing a human was always much more easy if they were desperate for touch.  Masturbation wasn’t exactly a necessity like food or water so Kylo didn’t have to allow him the time or means to do it.  There was also nothing stopping him from trying to do it while they slept or trying to discreetly relieve himself with Kylo watching.  If Kylo caught him doing it he would have made no move to stop him, and had given the wraiths no instructions to stop him.  It would be the shy, silly boy’s own fault if he got no relief. 

By nightfall he would be an aroused mess, the way he had been in the morning, though hopefully he would be a less confused one.  It had only been a short time.  Some humans were willing to let Kylo be intimate with them almost as soon as they discovered that he wasn’t going to treat them cruelly.  Others took longer, though they had been more tight-lipped regarding their reasons than Armitage.  It wouldn’t be unusual for the boy to at least want the comfort that intimacy brought and to allow Kylo to take care of him, but with his behaviour it was improbably.  The boy was headstrong and in no way eager to forgive. 

He wondered what had made the boy so stubborn.  It might have been a survival instinct.  It might have been what helped him persevere through all those years.  Still, there was something slightly off about it.  Even those who had left someone behind were quick to realize that they were no longer a part of that world.  Even if they didn’t accept Kylo’s advances, they understood their position and accepted it as an inevitability.  They were saddened, but they weren’t like Armitage who fought as much as he could every step of the way.  It might have been due to his background, but it also might have had something to do with swearing his revenge that made him so determined.  Humans weren’t as particular about oaths and contracts as demons or fairies, but for some of them it was like putting on a set of blinkers; making them oblivious to anything that wouldn’t help them in their goal. 

Kylo recalled how Hux could ignore his arousal so long as there was a book in front of him.  With revenge through killing impossible, the boy was devoting his energy to avenging his friends by changing the system that took his friends.  There was something noble about it, but still strange that such a young man could stay so focused on one thing for such a long time and be adaptable enough to change his method of reaching his goal.  Either the boy had a mind of steel, or there was something else at play. 

It was more pleasant to think about that than the fact that he was training the boy to take on the royal court.  He was confident none of them would pay a human any serious attention, but it was the only plan he had.  The second Kylo publicly indicated he didn’t have the stomach to kill his Armitage, the others would turn on him for his display of weakness.  If he wasn’t attacked on the spot his territory would become a target, with a lord who didn’t want to kill anymore it would appear ripe for the picking.  Worse than that, they would take Hux from him.  If he couldn’t kill his blood tax, someone else would have to do it for him. 

The only thing for it was to make it seem like it was all Hux’s idea, that Kylo was humouring him and had thought it fun to tutor his human.  If he didn’t they would be separated.  It might actually be the only thing that would make them pay attention.  If Kylo presented Hux as a farce, some sort of entertainment, for a moment the boy would have their attention.  He could start by introducing his educated human, encourage others to ask him questions or do sums and let the boy take care of the rest.  If Hux was able to use his wits after that, they would have a small chance of at least starting a conversation.  It was a long shot, but for the moment it was the best idea Kylo could think of. 

It was a long way off though, and Kylo resolved not to think about it.  They had to wait until Hux could at least read advanced materials by himself.  He had also decided to argue for an extension on Hux’s stay as blood tax.  With Bell dying only a year into her extended term, why shouldn’t the boy take it over for her?  The arrangement had already been made, Kylo was sure he could convince his master that it would be wrong to let the effort go to waste. 

Kylo sighed, his master was a hard man, he always had been, and after the rebellion he had been exactly the sort of leader they had needed.  Kylo considered himself lucky to have been a favorite of the man’s before the war and continued to reap the benefits of their partnership.  He had a good territory with ample crops, good livestock and strong humans, a sturdy home, servants and excellent training.  His master had showered him with privileges and favors in exchange for loyalty.  So much so that Kylo felt he owed him a debt of gratitude.  He hoped, despite his master’s harshness, that perhaps if he considered the extension and saw the boy for himself that he would grant the request. 

In the meantime, he had a constable to meet. 

The journey to town was a long one, but nothing Kylo couldn’t handle.  With his protective armour and robes he didn’t have to worry about the sun’s harmful rays.  The black cloth absorbed the heat as well, which kept him as warm as any fire could.  He had the benefit of a summon as well.  A witch he had saved from being pressed to death by humans during their uprising had gifted the creature to him, housed within a magical seal.  When he required it, he could speak the words she taught him and the creature would be summoned from beyond the mortal plane. 

It was a horse, but he doubted it would be one that even Armitage would like very much.  It was a Night-Mare, a creature who brought bad dreams with it.  They were hard creatures to tame, and when it had first been given to him it had taken Kylo a great deal of time before he could get her to let him decide their direction.  For months the stubborn creature could shake her instinct to run through towns, looking for minds to infiltrate and inflict with terrifying visions.  Ideally she seemed to enjoy standing over her intended victim and paw at their chests. 

That was centuries ago, and now the mare was quite willing to allow him to ride her, but she still caused mischief where and when she could.  Because of that Kylo often kept it locked in its seal.  There was no sense in scaring his humans half to death when they were trying to rest.  It was midday though.  Kylo certainly hoped none of them were lazing about when they had work to do. 

He rode up to the police station, looking over the building.  It had been quite some time since he had been there and he noticed the sign had been replaced, along with several boards.  He looked up and down the streets and noticed the people who had been standing about them were quickly fleeing indoors.  It was for the best.  With less people about the less Kylo had to worry about another silly human trying to shoot him. 

He dismounted and tied the reins to the hitching post.  Night-mares didn’t need to drink, or eat.  If they could be tamed they were very easy to care for.  Kylo gently rubbed down its neck, telling her that she had done well.  Night-mares couldn’t talk, but Kylo had a suspicion that she always knew exactly what was being said by everyone around her.  He finished by reminding her, “Don’t run off.” 

He heard a gut-wrenching scream from inside the police station and arched his brows.  He looked at the Night-mare and sighed, “Found one taking a nap did you?” 

The Night-Mare snorted and nudged his hand with her nose, as if expecting praise.  Kylo shook his head and walked towards the station, shaking his head, “Naughty horse…” 

After knocking a young man answered the door.  He was wide eyed and anxious looking.  Kylo guessed he was the one his Night-mare had startled out of his nap.  He smoothed back his dark hair nervously as he realized who exactly was on his doorstep.  He moved his mouth to speak, but no words came out.  Finally strange, jumbled, disjointed words came tumbling out, “You’re…you…here…what…here…” 

“I’m here to see the Constable,” said Kylo. 

The man nodded so quickly Kylo was surprised his head didn’t fall off. 

He arched his brow behind his mask, “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” 

“Y-Yes, of course…come in, my lord.  The Constable is in his office,” said the young man.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about not getting to anyone's comments. I've been super busy, I haven't even gotten a chance to play the new pokemon game. I will get to them though, once things calm down a bit. Please bear with me a little longer ><
> 
> All aboard the Make-Hux's-Life-Hell-Train! Toot! Toot!

“And who are you?” asked Kylo, stepping inside.

“Justice of the Peace, Dopheld Mitaka,” replied the man.

Kylo’s brow arched higher, “A rare name for this country.”

“My ancestors were foreign,” he said, almost pleadingly, as if he thought Kylo might execute him for the imagined offense of having ancestry from another country.

Kylo nodded as the man continued to stand still, looking up at him nervously.  He sighed before repeating more irately, “I’m here to see the Constable.”

“O-oh, yes, of course, this way!” stammered the young man, leading him through the station.  The place was well kept, neat and orderly with very few changes since the last time Kylo saw it.  He supposed eventually all the gradual changes added up, but for now there was nothing really worth noting.  He approached a door and knocked, “C-Constable Kolozov?  It’s…Lord Kylo Ren is here to see you…”   

Kylo heard the man inside jumping to his feet, his footfalls loud on the floor before he opened the door and stared straight ahead in surprise.  His brow was cocked, concern obvious as he asked, “And to what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?”

“If you have an hour or two to spare, I have questions about the boy,” said Kylo.

The man’s grey brows were knitted with worry as he let go of the door and stared the vampire down, “Is he alright?”

“Yes, he’s fine.  I left him alone with the servants after bathing him.  He loves the library and is wearing the most darling pink dress.  I expect that’s where he is now,” said Kylo.  The Constable didn’t seem satisfied, prompting Kylo to sigh, “He’s alive.  He survived his first feeding and seems hardy enough for more.  He’s eating well, very healthy from the look of him.”

The Constable sighed through his nose and held the door open, “So what do you want to know?”

“Just a few little things.  He’s a shy, tight-lipped creature.  It’s been a week and I only know he likes horses and the colour blue,” said Kylo, helping himself to a chair.  He looked up at the Constable, “We’re going to be here a while, I want to know as much as you can tell me.  Sit.”

The Constable sighed again and seemed to resist rolling his eyes as he sat behind his desk.  It was a tidy little office, unlike Kylo’s, and was very well organized.  All of the papers in their little stacks and drawers with labels to make things easier to find.  The Constable repeated, “So what is it you came all this way to find out?”

“You know the boy, his mind, his history…I want to make his stay as happy and painless as possible, but he isn’t exactly being helpful in that regard.  He made this little project for himself and works on it all day and doesn’t want to talk about anything else,” explained Kylo.

“That sounds like Midge,” replied the Constable, “You know why we call him that, don’t you?”

“Because he was always in the stable,” replied Kylo.

“No, because you can never get rid of midges.  Even if a frost kills them all off they come back, hardy as ever.  If that boy sets his mind to something, he sticks with it until he accomplishes it.  There’s nothing anyone can do or say to deter him,” explained the Constable, almost fondly.

“Yes, but what does he do for fun?” asked Kylo, “There must be something I could give him or do to make him a little less chilly towards me.”

“He doesn’t like presents much,” said the Constable, “Or maybe that’s unfair.  It’s more like he doesn’t have any idea what to do with them.  If it’s something small or something that he can use, that’s alright.  The more expensive or rare the gift the less he knows what to do with it.  I left a cigarette case for him once as a gift when he got his apprenticeship.  Half a day later he returns it, thinking I dropped it by accident, even though it had his name on it.  Had to explain that it was for him and he just gave me this dumbfounded look.”

“From what he describes his step-father wasn’t the sort of man who gave presents, so it’s no surprise,” replied Kylo lowly.

The Constable reached into his desk and took out a glass.  He held up a bottle next and asked, “Do you mind?”

Kylo shook his head and the man continued, pouring himself a glass of some hard liquor or another, “He was the mother’s husband.”

Kylo paused, “Pardon?”

“Yuri Nikolayevich was his mother’s husband,” repeated the Constable before taking a drink.

He had known that the boy was a bastard, but not that he had been born from infidelity.  The Constable drained his glass and spoke slowly, “I’m about to say some things you aren’t going to like very much.  If it’s not too much of a bother, could I trouble you not to kill the messenger?”

Kylo nodded and the man continued, “As you know, because of the law, women aren’t permitted to marry until they’ve aged out of eligibility for blood tax.  If, however, they’re pregnant or raising their own child, they can be spared.  It’s a risk, but one that some girls and women will take to keep themselves alive.  The results, more often than not, are heartbreaking.  Girls so terrified of becoming a vampire’s supper they’ll try to become mothers before their bodies are ready to carry a child.  And older ones with aspirations sacrifice them for insurance so their lot won’t be drawn.  Sometimes it works out, with the fathers coming forward and marrying when their lover has aged out and start their families together.  Other times, you get what happened to Armitage Hux.”

Kylo clenched his jaw.  It wasn’t over?  He had done even more to hurt his human that he hadn’t known about?  He looked at the glass and wished alcohol could have some effect on him and tasted less like sand.

“Yuri and Lizabeta were trying to avoid the tax, had been for months.  He would get drunk and confess it, and everyone turned a blind eye to that.  You might not approve but allowing each other to live is a courtesy humans usually grant each other.  A few months later, she’s got a little bump and her name goes out of the drawing.  Life goes on as normal, Yuri minds his fields, Lizabeta cooks and cleans for the Roskovs and the French soldiers billeted in their house until she wasn’t able to work anymore.  She has her baby…” said the Constable, pausing before finishing, “The boy had a shock of red hair and blue eyes, just like one of the French soldiers.  It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened.

“Yuri was livid, refused to speak to Lizabeta.  She was angry at him for not understanding she only did it to guarantee her survival.  Got so angry and was so convinced Yuri had abandoned her that she named the boy something French, gave him his father’s surname in the French style…The French army was already gone when she did that.  Yuri tried to win her back after some time had passed and he noticed that she’d…something happened when she gave birth.  Something didn’t heal right, I’m not a doctor, I don’t know what the exact cause of death was but she died and left the boy’s care to Yuri.”

Kylo shook his head.  He always told himself stories like this weren’t his fault.  Humans were perfectly capable of making their own decisions and had to accept the consequences of their actions.  It was their decisions that started the need for blood tax, and their subsequent actions had been their own.  He didn’t tell Hux’s mother to sleep with a French soldier.  He hadn’t order her to seek out a relationship with a former lover instead of spending more time seeing doctors after giving birth to make sure nothing was wrong.  He tried to keep that in mind as he quietly commanded, “Go on, tell me the rest.”

The Constable poured himself another drink and downed it, “Yuri loved the boy, and he hated him.  He was Lizabeta’s child, but he was a child by another man, and a child whose birth had ultimately cost her life, at least in his eyes.  He ran his farms, ignored the boy and had a nurse look after him.  It was only after Armitage was walking and talking that things took a turn for the worst…he started running away from home…”  He stared into his empty glass then looked up at Kylo, “I dragged that poor child back to him every time.  I had to.  Not a day goes by that I wish I hadn’t, but I don’t know where I could have sent him that might have been better.”  He went to pour another glass and stopped himself, pausing before shoving the bottle back in his desk and muttered, “He’d beg me to put him in jail instead.”

“So you didn’t do anything,” Kylo seethed behind his mask.

“We’re not allowed to take children from their parents and raise them ourselves, as much as I wanted to,” countered the Constable.  He ran a hand through his short, greying hair, “I kept him in jail some nights, said I needed to keep him overnight for questions, just to give him a night in a safe bed.  I also persuaded the Roskovs into taking him on as a playmate for their daughter when they were looking for one.”

“You’re the one who did that?  Armitage has no idea.  He thought it was all coincidence,” said Kylo.

“They knew the boy well enough.  He walked past their property to get to school…and his mother probably conceived him in their house, so…” said the Constable, trailing off into a not so discreet mumble.

Kylo tilted his head, “Did you…threaten to arrest someone if they didn’t help him?  That’s quite underhanded.”

“I’m on your payroll, so I suppose it comes with the territory,” said the Constable with a sarcastic grin.  Kylo was beginning to see where Hux got his awful, angry sense of humour from and he wasn’t sure he approved.  The Constable shrugged, “I enforce Vampiric laws on my fellow humans.  Same with everyone else in civil office.  There are some who think I’m nothing but a coward and a traitor.”

“Are you?” asked Kylo.

The Constable folded his hands over the desk, “I took this job to keep order, which seems to be the best way to keep the majority of our own safe.  But none of this answers your question.  Is there a gift that’s going to make the boy leap into your arms and forget everything you’ve done to him?  Absolutely not.”

“I’m trying to make him feel more at home and comfortable,” said Kylo haughtily.

“If you wanted something from his home, you’re too late.  Blood tax are treated as if they died…it’s easier for many to let them go that way, and Armitage didn’t have a will.  His step-father didn’t want his things, so the boy’s flat was cleared out and his belongings were sold to pay his last month’s rent,” sighed the Constable, “Not that he had much to begin with…actually it was strange.  He was always squirreling money away, kept to himself so he wouldn’t spend more than he needed to, and yet when his things were taken away, there was nothing of note.  He didn’t even have proper furniture.”

The money had paid for a gun, silver bullets, a wig made from real hair, a shawl to hide his bony shoulders, and expensive women’s shoes sized to a very tall man’s foot.  The bailiff had unwittingly helped pay for the gun and bullets, but the rest still would have been expensive for a coach driver.  Kylo gave a little shrug, “He hasn’t mentioned anything.”

The Constable didn’t seem to accept the answer, but it was the only one Kylo was going to give.  The vampire sighed, “So he has no personal affects to collect…I suppose there’s always my other idea.”

The other main cocked his brow, “Other plan?”

“Yes, I’ve come to see a man about a horse,” replied Kylo, “He wouldn’t have mentioned anything about horses to you?”

A grin crossed the Constable’s sharp mouth, “It was the one topic he couldn’t keep tight-lipped about.”

  ***

“I like the black one, but I want to get him one with a good temperament.  I don’t want him to get thrown.”

Kylo leaned on the fence and stared across the enclosure.  The horses were standing frozen in fear, readying to run as soon as they sensed him.  Despite their size and strength they were still prey animals and detected a predator nearby. Their ears were pinned back and watched him with wide eyes.  He looked over a black stallion.  He liked the look of it, since he thought it might make a good aesthetic match for his Night-Mare. Through the centuries he had known humans who were very good with horses, but he didn’t have much in the way of first-hand experience with them.  Since vampires tended to scare horses, they needed alternative mounts, or get used to flying or moving on foot.

“Did he say which one he liked the most?” asked Kylo, looking over the horses.

“I can’t remember…he liked all of them,” said the Constable, leaning over the fence beside him.

“Right, well, if I’m getting one that would be living on its own, close to me and a bunch of wraiths, it would have to be very calm.  Did he mention which one was gentlest?” asked Kylo.

“I’m not sure about gentlest, but I think mares and geldings tend to be less aggressive,” replied the Constable, “He liked Anastasia, that’s the brown one with the white spot.  What were the other ones called…I think the sorrel one is Blossom, and the black one is Steiner.  Of course, I’m not the best one to ask.”

The Constable looked towards the stable and pointed to a younger man who was peering from behind the door at the frightened horses and the man dressed in black.  The Constable made a waving motion with his hand and the young man disappeared.  A few moments later he emerged from the stable, walking towards them on the outside of the fence.  He approached slowly, cautiously, before he came close enough to call, “Is something wrong Constable?”

“No trouble.  Lord Kylo Ren is interested in purchasing one of the horses,” explained the Constable.

“I’m not the person you should talk to about that.  They’re not mine to sell,” said the young man defensively, as if seeking a way out.  He avoided looking at Kylo when he asked, “Does this have something to do with Midge?”

The Constable looked to Kylo, “Does it?”

“Well, I just don’t see the point, really,” said the young man, “If it’s for him then he’s not going to be around long enough to-”

“Whether there’s a point or not is none of your business,” said Kylo bluntly, “It’s between me and whoever owns the horses.”

“Can we ask you a few questions, Ivan,” asked the Constable more gently.

“It’s alright,” replied the young man, “But maybe somewhere else?”

He nodded towards the horses, gathered by the far end of the enclosure.  Ivan hazarded a nervous look at Kylo, “I’m afraid they’ll try to jump the fence, so if you don’t mind…”

“Of course,” said Kylo.  Ivan.  That was the name Armitage had called to the coach driver a few days ago.  He had assumed by the boy’s friendly greeting that the two of them were friends.  Had he been wrong?  Kylo would have thought any friend of the boy’s would have leapt at the chance to make him feel better.

They walked away, and that seemed to calm the horses slightly.  Ivan kept glancing back at Kylo, clearly frightened by the smell of him.  Once they had put a safe enough distance between them and the horses, Kylo continued, “Do you know which one he liked?”

“All of them,” said Ivan, taking a few steps back to put some distance between himself and Kylo.  He added, slightly fretful, “I’m not trying to be difficult, sir.  It would be like asking him to pick a favorite child.  He really liked all of them.”

Kylo looked down at the young man, “What was he like when he worked here?  You knew him, didn’t you?”

“I did…and he was…he was eerie.”

The answer took Kylo somewhat aback.  Eerie?  Perhaps if the boy kept to himself and was angry and focused all the time, that might be strange.  But eerie?  Armitage never struck him as being frightening in the least.  Constable Kolozov sighed, “I know he never talked much-”

“It’s not that, though he always looked like he was ready to fight someone, it was the horses,” Ivan continued more quietly.  He glanced back at the horses, “It didn’t matter what sort of horse it was or what it was doing.  He’d just…he’d give them this look and they’d do what he wanted.”

Kylo started slightly and continued, “Wait, can you describe what he did?”

“I don’t know…first time I saw it we were both apprentices.  One of the horses got spooked by a loud noise in town and starting going crazy.  Everyone else was giving it space but he just walked up and…looked at it I guess and it stopped,” said Ivan.

Kylo paused.  He’d never heard of a human being able to do those things before.  There were certain fairies who possessed the ability to communicate with animals, but not humans.  He’d seen humans with horses before and some of them, for some reason, the animals just liked their company.  This sounded different though, too much for a human.

“Either way, and I don’t mean to offend, we got along but he was…there was just something off about him.  That day at the castle was the first time I ever saw him smile,” said Ivan.  He quickly backtracked, “Not that I want anything bad to happen to him, I guess I liked him well enough, he always did his work.  It’s just…well with that and what Mr. Nemov’s been saying…”

Kylo ground his teeth as he recalled the Bailiff’s words.  The boy was an animal.  He flew at him for no reason.  A habitual liar.  A minx.  He belonged in an asylum.  It seemed whatever Armitage had done with the horses combined with that was enough to make people he worked with suspicious of him.  The boy was lucky he hadn’t been born a few centuries earlier, when people who were odd were made out to be witches and burned.

But it seemed like some sort of compassion in the young man finally came through, “Is…is he alright though?  You didn’t…you haven’t hurt him, have you?”

“No, I like him very much, he’s been very sweet.  He’s been sad though, and I wanted to bring him something from his home to cheer him up,” explained Kylo.

The young man arched his brow at that, and Kylo could practically see him thinking the same sorts of things as Armitage.  What was the point in making him happy when he was going to die anyways?  It didn’t stop Ivan from sighing slightly and replying, “Well…horses are naturally herd animals, so it’s best if they aren’t kept alone.  But there’re a few here that might be alright if they were alone for a while.  You also want one with broad hooves if you want to be riding it in the mountains.  Though, if you want to talk to someone about what he liked, you’re better off talking with Miss Roskovna.”

The Constable cut in before Kylo could, “At this point in time I think the two of us showing our faces at her home would be in poor taste, all things considered.”

Ivan cocked his brow, “Considering wha-?  Oh…right…still…she’s been walking by and…she just looks so sad now that he’s gone.”  He smiled slightly, “Say what you will about Midge, he had some good-looking friends.  Some of them have been asking about him.”  His smile faded as he muttered, “It’s easier to tell them he’s dead.  I mean, he only has two years…”

Kylo grimaced slightly.  He didn’t want to think about that.  He wanted his human to live with him as long as he could.  The young man looked Kylo over cautiously.  The vampire could only imagine what was going through his mind.  He seemed to be the same age as Armitage, perhaps a year or two older.  If Kylo had been willing to take a young man like himself, he was likely worried about how the vampire saw him.  Men were sometimes intimidated when they found out he enjoyed their company as well, as if Kylo might suddenly come at them.  He wouldn’t, this young man didn’t particularly interest him, but humans could be silly with their assumptions.

“You don’t…you’re not…with him, are you?  Like…if he was a girl?” asked Ivan nervously.

“Now that’s really no business of yours,” said Kylo.  Unable to resist a little mischief though, he added, “But if I was, what would you do about it?”

“N-nothing, just…nothing,” said Ivan awkwardly.

The Constable gave the younger man a sympathetic look and mumbled, “Just try not to think about it.”   

“But his affinity with animals…was it only horses?  He couldn’t charm cats or dogs, could he?” asked Kylo.

“No…he had the same trouble with wolves as the rest of us.  It was just horses,” replied the boy.

“Wild magic…” mumbled Kylo.  Some humans had it, and it sometimes meant there was an aptitude for magic.  Witches and wizards, and any other human who could use magic was granted a little more respect than their non-magical kin, and if Armitage had some sort of magical ability, it would be easier for a vampire could give him their ear if he had something to say.  He grinned slightly, “Now I feel I must get a horse for him, if you’re describing what I think you are.”

“What…he _was_ a witch!?” asked the young man, almost yelping in alarm.

“He’s not a witch.  Talking to animals doesn’t make someone a witch,” said the Constable dismissively.  He paused and asked, “But if he was…would that mean you can’t keep him?”   

“I would still be allowed to keep him,” Kylo replied bluntly.  The witches and wizards who survived had left after the human rebellion, finding allies neither with their own nor the vampires.  As such there really wasn’t a distinction between regular humans and ones with magical ability in terms of law.  Socially though, vampires had come to see magical humans more as a neutral party and were willing to consult with them, though they were still considered subordinate.  It had been ages since Kylo had met any who were native to the area.

He paused as he recalled the boy was a bastard by a Frenchman.  Hux’s heritage came from places where there might be witches and wizards about.  It was possible that he received some inkling of magical blood through his father’s line even if there was none in his mother’s.  It was starting to look less and less like a string of coincidences and more like fate putting all of its key players in place.

He was a Vampire Lord with a possible mage-ling who just so happened to drop into his lap in this place, in this age?  It sent an excited chill through him.  Change, which had seemed so frightening and sure to end in disaster was starting to seem a little brighter.  Not by much, just a sliver.  Vampires might pay a little more attention if something a slight cut above a human spoke.  Hux just might, without realizing it, have been the only one able to bring about any sort of change without blood.

“What does it mean for him if he is a witch?” asked the Constable.

“He’s not a witch…look, they have to be identified and trained from a young age to be of any use.  Magical folk without training are just…regular humans who are uncannily good at one or two things.  In Hux’s case, controlling horses,” explained Kylo, “And even if he was a witch, he’s still human, so he’s bound to the same laws as humans.  All it means for him is he might be the only magic user in the area.”

“I thought something was wrong with him…” muttered Ivan, looking anxiously at the Constable, “I mean…his hair, the way he looked at other men, now this?”

“That boy hasn’t done anything wrong,” snapped Kylo, causing the young man to draw back, nearly tripping in his hurry to get away, “He can’t help the way he was born.  Weren’t you his friend?”

The young man shook his head and backed away, “We worked together but no…he was strange…he kept giving me these looks and…he was strange with the horses, almost never left his apartment except for work.  I’m sorry, I didn’t hate him but…he _scared_ me…Now he scares me more.”

The Constable stepped between them, “That’s enough.  Thanks for your time, Ivan, we’ll talk to Old Fyodor about the horses later.”

The young man gave Kylo one last fretful look before he walked away, constantly checking over his shoulder.  Kylo looked at the Constable, “Were they all afraid of him?”

“I don’t know…most found him odd.  Several girls liked him as if he were a younger brother.  When he was older they kept liking him because he was kind and respectful with them,” explained the Constable.

“He was different, and humans hate different,” said Kylo.  The Constable seemed taken aback by his response.  Kylo glowered, “Don’t give me that look.  I was there hundreds of years ago when humans decided all of us had to die because we were different from you.  I know exactly how you humans can treat someone when you decide they’re monsters.”

“Not all of us do that,” countered the Constable.

“And you’re the grand exception, are you?” asked Kylo, his grin long since faded, “You think because you let him sleep in a jail and found him a friend you’re somehow morally superior to everyone else?  I’ve seen the way you look at me.  You’re afraid of me.  Even though you know I’m not going to hurt you, you’re scared.  I can hear your pulse from here, don’t try to hide it.  I know what you think I’ll do if I get angry.”

Kylo sighed and looked at the stable, “Hux was in love with him, wasn’t he?”

The Constable sighed and shook his head, “He never said anything about being in love.  If he was, he liked the horses more”

Kylo’s mind instantly wandered.  What did the other coach-boy have that he didn’t?  Kylo thought himself clearly the superior choice.  He thought back to the way the boy had been waving, calling to him.  No, it wasn’t love, just a boyish infatuation.  He clearly preferred horses, but it still ate at him.  Hux might still be slightly in love with this other young man who was, by Kylo’s definition, an idiot.  Kylo nearly growled.  He could give the boy anything he wanted, everything he needed, and who did he choose to love?  Some bigoted stable-boy, a rambunctious young woman and a handful of animals.

Now he was jealous all over again.

“He’s barely out of boyhood, he can’t help who he loves,” said the Constable, “I hope you won’t-”

“How many times do I have to say I’m not going to go on a rampage!?” snapped Kylo, “That one was an idiot, but I’m not going to kill him over it.  God, you’re human aren’t you?  Don’t you know what it’s like to feel spurned?  I won’t hurt anyone, I’m just angry.  I’m allowed to be angry.”

The Constable backed off and changed to subject, “Do you want me to find old Fyodor for you?”

“No…if you give me his address I’ll write him.  I need to get a stable ready,” sighed Kylo.  He looked over at the horses, “I think he’ll like the brown one with the spots.”  He looked over at the town, everything deathly quiet, and he knew why.  Nearly everyone was probably too frightened by him to come outside, and as such nearly all life in the area was stopped, waiting on baited breath for when he would leave.  Kylo supposed it was better than rioting, torches, pitchforks and all that nonsense, but it had been some time since the silence had stopped making him feel smug and satisfied.

“Would you like to speak to anyone else before you leave?  A courtesy visit to the mayor?” asked the Constable.

“No, I don’t need to see him…” muttered Kylo.  He looked at the man and shook his head, “If he asks about you, what should I tell him?”

“To keep his head, not to do anything foolish, to mind himself…” said the Constable.  He shook his head, “I suppose that’s all.  I’ve never been much for words, and this goodbye has dragged itself out long enough.”

“Who said it was goodbye?” asked Kylo.

“Don’t pretend he’s going to survive this…I can accept a lot of things, but if you keep making me say goodbye to him over and over, you’ll drive me mad,” said the Constable.  He looked over at Kylo, “It’s why they tell us to act like they’re dead.  It’s just too difficult knowing they’re going to die and not being allowed to see them.  It’s like a goodbye that lasts two long years…it’s best for us to just get it over and done with.”

But Hux was going to survive this.  This time Kylo was going to make sure this didn’t end with his human’s blood on his hands.  This time his human was going to do everything in his power to help his human live.  As jealous as he was, and as frustrating as the boy could be, he was the first to try to fight his fate in this way, and the first to have a slight chance of winning.  He was beautiful and…he was starting to reciprocate.  It was slow and cautious and uncertain but Kylo could feel that Hux was starting to warm up to him.  He accepted all of his touches and had bared himself for the first time for Kylo, not someone else.  He had even kissed him.  What they had might not have been love, but it stood a strong chance of becoming love, and Kylo didn’t want to lose him.  Not another one.  Not again.

And he needed to make sure Hux knew how special he was.

  ***  

Kylo burst into his room and found Hux as he was expected to be, curled up on the side of the bed that he had claimed for himself.  The noise, being much louder that he usually was when he entered caused Hux to sit up, confused as he was just coming out of a sound sleep.

Kylo had only removed his protective mask and lowered his cowl.  He moved quickly, pinning Hux on the bed beneath him.  The human’s eyes were wide, panicking as Kylo embraced him, rolling so the boy was pulled on top of him.  Hux fisted the sheets for some sort of purchase as Kylo held onto him tightly, “What are you doing!?”

“I missed you,” said Kylo.

“You were gone for less than a day,” protested Hux, glaring down at him.

“And I missed you,” repeated Kylo, reaching up to pet his human’s hair and stroke his back, “I didn’t have much fun.  I think I’ve taken your company for granted.  You’re really one of the best companions I’ve ever had.”

“…I tried to kill you,” said Hux.  

“But you were so sincere about it,” teased Kylo.  He stroked the boy’s cheek, “I just keep rediscovering how precious you’ve become to me.”

Hux shook his head, “You’ve only known me a week.”

Kylo leaned up and kissed his cheek quickly, “A week’s been more than enough.  While I was speaking with the Constable you came up in conversation.  I heard that you had a way with horses.”

Hux sighed slightly, “You woke me up for that?”  When Kylo didn’t respond he let out another little sigh, “They told me when I started that I was supposed to be brave.  They’re herd animals so if you can present yourself as someone they’ll follow, they’ll do what you need them to.  That’s all I did, I was just good at it.”

“I think you were more than good at it,” said Kylo, grinning slightly, “I heard you could calm a frightened horse with a look.”

Hux shrugged, “Like I said, I was just good at it.  Any of them could have done it.”

“You’re selling yourself a bit short, dearest.  That’s quite the talent you have.  And I don’t really have a gentle way of breaking this to you, so I hope you’re well braced,” said Kylo, becoming more serious, “There’s a word for that sort of talent.”  He brushed his hand against Hux’s cheek, “I think you might have a little magic in you.”

Hux stared down at him for a moment.  His lithe body froze before he started to slowly draw back, “No…”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” said Kylo, “It’s a very good thing.”

Hux pulled away and untangled himself from the blankets.  He began pacing around the room, his pale face becoming pink with anxiety and his eyes wide, “No, no it’s not a good thing…”

“It is, it means that you aren’t like other humans,” said Kylo, rising up.

“It was the only thing that made me like other humans!” shouted Hux.  He began panting, resumed pacing, the very picture of agitation.  He started shaking his head as he spoke, “You made a mistake.  I’m not a witch, I can’t be…”

“Can’t be or don’t want to be?” asked Kylo gently.

“Can’t!” protested Hux, “I…I was tested.”

“Tested?” asked Kylo.  He had thought that all tests humans had for judging witchcraft resulted in death if a human didn’t have magical ability.

“There was a woman.  She knew…signs on the body that tell whether or not someone’s a witch.  Marks on their palms, moles, things like that.  I had her look at me.  She said I wasn’t,” said Hux, “She told everyone I wasn’t a witch because they thought the same thing you did.  I’m not a witch, I’m normal.”

Kylo sighed, “Was this woman Roma?”

“Roma?” asked Hux.

“You might have heard the word gypsy or traveller.  I think you said Romani once,” said Kylo.

Hux nodded, “People were nervous so I asked her to do it.  I talked with the Travellers a lot so…”

Kylo nodded and understood what had happened.  The woman was likely a palmist, someone trained the figure out a person’s history through deduction and observation.  She had probably seen cases like Hux’s before and took pity on the boy, assuring everyone that he was perfectly harmless.  She might have had absolutely no ability to detect magic at all, but knew an outsider when she saw one and decided to show some compassion, unwittingly keeping this truth about the boy from himself.

“So I can’t be a witch,” said Hux, “You made a mistake…”

Kylo sighed, “There are more…tests.  We can do them to make sure, if you like.”

“You’d be wasting your time,” said Hux, calming himself slightly.

Giving a relenting nod, Kylo beckoned Hux over by flexing his fingers, “Come back to bed, darling.  It’s cold without you.”

The Human sat down on the bed, “You talked with Constable Kolozov?”

Kylo nodded and sighed, “I did.  You’re actually quite like him in a lot of ways.”

“Did he say anything?” asked Hux.

“He asked me to tell you to be good, keep your head,” replied Kylo.

Hux sighed and smiled fondly, “That sounds like him.”

The boy lay down and took a deep breath.  Kylo inched in closer to him, “But speaking entirely in the hypothetical, if you were a witch, it would make vampires more likely to listen to you.”

Pulling the blankets up, Hux asked, “Why?”

“When the humans rebelled, they didn’t just try to wipe out vampires,” explained Kylo, “They were afraid of anyone they deemed monsters.  Witches included.  They were hunted and eliminated.  So much so that there aren’t many laws concerning witches because we’re so unlikely to encounter them.  As far as the state is concerned, you’re a human, but on the social level, you’ve something in common with us.  It will make vampires more likely to listen to what you have to say.  Not by much, but certainly more than if you had no magic.”

Hux paused before giving a quiet nod and settling into bed.  Kylo reached over and brushed the hair from his face, “I’m sorry dearest, I thought it would make you happy.”

“My whole life I’ve been different, I couldn’t hide, but I always thought, ‘thank god I’m not one of them,’” said Hux.  He fisted the sheets again, digging his fingers into his palms, “At least I was human…”

“You still are, you just have a special gift,” said Kylo, “And it might be the best thing for you in the situation you’re in.  You should take any advantage you can.”

“I know that, I just…” Hux began.  He tightened his fist, “It was the only thing that made me normal.  Now I really am…I’m a monster.”

“Humans throw that word around far too lightly,” muttered Kylo, moving in as close as he could.  He tucked his human in close to his chest, “You did something foolish, but very brave to protect your friend.  Monsters don’t do that.”

Hux put a hand against his chest, “You’re making me cold…”

“Give it a few moments and you’ll warm me, darling,” promised Kylo, kissing the top of his head.  He stroked his hair gently, “You know, the odds of being red-haired and a witch are actually incredibly rare.  And for you, very lucky.”  He nuzzled the human gently, “If not for your hair I might have sent you away the night we met, and if you weren’t a witch your goal would be harder to reach.  That’s lucky, isn’t it?”

“You have a strange definition of luck,” said Hux quietly, “If I was lucky I would have been born in a big house with two parents…lots of horses in a pasture.”

“And I suppose you’d have a library with all sorts of books,” replied Kylo, barely above a whisper.

“I found one today that I could read without much trouble,” mumbled Hux.  Kylo started slightly when he felt warm fingers brush against his chest, playing with the key around his neck.  He rewarded the human by pulling him in closer and tickling his back.  Hux immediately stiffened and shuddered before pressing in tightly.

Kylo nuzzled his hair, “We’ll start with your lessons tomorrow, darling.  Have you given any thought to bathing together?”

Hux paused before answering, “Perhaps…if the water was clouded like before, and we stayed on our own sides.”

“Well that’s no fun at all,” chided Kylo.  He kissed Hux’s forehead, “You didn’t tell me there was a boy you liked.  Or that he came to my house.”

“I liked him, that’s all there was to it,” said Hux, letting out an empty huff of laughter, “I saw the way he tried to impress any of the women who came by, and I thought he was sort of stupid.  He thought I was strange though.  It wouldn’t have worked out…I shouldn’t have, and he didn’t like it but…sometimes I liked to look at him…”

“Now wasn’t that naughty of you,” teased the vampire.

Hux looked up at him haughtily, “Nothing like that.  He just…he had a nice smile, and he was…he was more like you than like me.”  Sighing and settling against his chest he added, “I’d pretend it was me he was trying to impress…I knew he wasn’t, but it was fun to imagine.  I know I scared him.  I’m surprised he didn’t tell me off or tell anyone that I liked other boys.  I didn’t say anything but, I think he knew.”

Kylo have his backside a slight pat, “I’ve been trying to impress you all week you know.”

Hux tapped his chest in turn, “I’ve noticed, don’t worry.”

“I haven’t seen my own face in nearly a millennium, but I think I’m just as handsome,” said Kylo.  He pulled back so he could tilt Hux’s face up, “What do you think?  Do you find me handsome?”

Hux didn’t seem entirely happy when he looked up, but Kylo supposed he was overthinking the possibility of being a witch and his hopeless, if slight, infatuation.  He looked Kylo over, “It’s hard to think about that with you.  You’re everything I’m supposed to hate.  You confuse me terribly.  You’re the nicest anyone’s ever been to me but I’m stuck here and-”

Taking the human’s cheeks in his hands and forcing him to keep looking up, “None of that, just my face.  If you just happened to see me in passing, not knowing what I was or who I am, would you think I was handsome?”

That gave his human some pause.  He furrowed his brow and tried to shake his head, but couldn’t with Kylo thumbing his cheeks under his eyes.  He mumbled quietly, “I’m not supposed to…”

Which meant he did.

Leaning down to kiss his forehead Kylo whispered, “It’s alright.  It’s alright, you’re not doing anything wrong.  Don’t be upset, darling.”

“But what would they think…I swore I was going to avenge them…” said Hux.

Kylo tucked his human back against his chest, “Killing me won’t solve anything.  If you did, someone else would come to take my place and you wouldn’t be saving anyone.  I think if they could see you, they’d tell you that the path you’re on is a much better one.  And I think they’d tell you that it’s alright…you’ll be awfully lonely if you keep convincing yourself to hate me.”

To his surprise the human burrowed his face into the fabric of his protective robes.  He pressed as close as he could, one arm on his waist to stay flush against Kylo.  A soft smile crossed Kylo’s lips as he stroked his human’s hair and back.  Slightly muffled by the robes, Hux confessed, “You’re the first person who’s held me like this…”

Kylo often took the position for granted.  For the last few hundred years a human had been more or less obligated to keep his bed warm.  He had never been starved for company, never needed to seek it out when he had a human about, and his own kind were hardly averse to rendezvous and prolonged visits.  And before that he had plenty of friends.  As a human his mother had always held him close and given him all the love he could have wanted.  Sometimes he forgot that touch was something new for Hux, and something the human needed a chance to explore and experiment with before he could be comfortable.

The poor thing would need to become a great deal less conflicted though.  He felt so much guilt over his attraction he wasn’t allowing himself to act on it, and when that was combined with his nerves and awful past experience, the silly creature couldn’t even let himself be seen without wanting to cover up immediately and wallow in his melancholic thoughts.  That would have to change.  Not because Kylo wanted him and Hux wouldn’t act without a clear conscience, but if Hux was ever going to be happy here he would have to stop feeling guilty over enjoying things.  How long did it take for humans to overcome deep-seeded feelings of guilt and shame?  It couldn’t be terribly long, not when the future would be so bleak if Hux continued to deny himself any sort of happiness.

This was a good start though.  Kylo kissed his human again and settled in, ignoring the discomfort of sleeping in his armour.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo~~ So, I wound up not taking that hiatus after all. I found an eyepatch and muscled through instead! :P I know I really ought to take a break, but I can't help it. I hate to disappoint, and comments and kudos help me make it through my week (even if I don't have the time to answer them between work, holidays, health and moving.) 
> 
> Also (because I'm just that much of a masochist, apparently) I'm planning an Anorbomb! What's an Anorbomb? Basically it's when I hit A03 with everything I've got, meaning all WIPs and multichapter fics get an update, and new oneshots. I hope to have it done by Christmas, but I might have to settle for New Years.

He really shouldn’t have slept in his armour. 

Kylo woke up and not only found himself stiff, he found his human gone again.  He reached for the key and found it tucked under his clothes.  He bolted up and called out, “Hux!” 

The boy was standing on the other side of the room, startled by the shout and pressing himself up against the wall.  His eyes were wide and he hand his hand outstretched.  In front of him was a strange sight.  A wraith, no longer obscured by the shadows.  They were a sorry sight when they were fully visible, Kylo thought.  Their limbs long and stretched, unnaturally thin for what they once were.  Their bodies white as sheets, a thousand shades lighter than the natural pallor of any human.  They were naked, and possessed no sex organs.  As they forgot themselves they lost the ability to manifest themselves as they once were, only being able to maintain a shape suitable for their tasks.  As such it had no face either, just a smooth surface.  No mouth to speak, just a pair of holes for ears to hear a command. 

Kylo repeated more calmly, “Hux, what are you doing?” 

“There were two…they got sort of…sort of tangled,” said Hux, still fretful.  His eyes were wide, “They were all stuck together…” 

That must have been an awful sight.  Kylo had seen it before.  Not being able to distinguish themselves from other wraiths, sometimes they tangled together and became nothing but a bundle of limbs.  He was surprised Hux, who was terrified of wraiths, had been able to keep calm long enough to help them separate themselves. 

The wraith itself was fixated on Hux, and the human seemed to be growing more and more unnerved as it seemed to watch him with an eyeless face.  Hux looked over at Kylo, “They were all nearby yesterday too…make it stop…” 

That was right.  Kylo had given them orders to watch the boy if he seemed like he was going to relieve himself.  However, the boy didn’t seem to have any interest in that at the moment.  If Kylo hadn’t known any better, he might think the wraith was trying to thank him, greet him, trying to communicate somehow, something none of them had attempted for at least a century. 

“How did you untangle them?” asked Kylo, slipping out of bed and working at his robes and armour. 

“I…I just told them they only had four limbs each, two arms and two legs…I told them to separate and they did, eventually, and…” the human shook his head and backed further into his corner, biting back a whimper as he cried out, “Please make it leave me alone!” 

“Alright, alright,” assured Kylo.  He looked at the wraith, “You heard him, it’s time to go back now.” 

The wraith darted into the shadows, quicker than a wink.  Hux gasped at the movement and looked over at Kylo from his corner, completely terrified, “…it wouldn’t stop…” 

“I know, it’s over now, you’re alright,” promised Kylo, “Why didn’t you wake me?” 

“They…they just looked so…” began Hux.  He shook his head, “But then it cornered me and…” 

“Cornered you?” asked Kylo. 

Hux nodded, “They separated and…it kept coming forward until…y-you saw it.  It was right there and…it wouldn’t leave me alone.” 

“Darling, how long have you been up?” asked Kylo. 

“…I don’t know…” whispered Hux. 

That was extremely odd.  The wraiths had long since stopped trying to communicate their wants to him.  He had thought, for at least the past seven hundred years that they had forgotten what wants were.  But one of them had wanted something from Hux, clearly.  Kylo tried to figure out what it might be, and how a creature with no sense of what it even was anymore could have the capacity to want something from another being, and to want it so badly to keep Hux cornered for a decent amount of time. 

They used to be servants.  What would a servant want when someone who more or less filled the role of ‘mistress’ assisted them?  Did it want to apologize?  Did it want to say thank you?  Had some long suppressed memory returned and it suddenly have the urge to instinctively act on it?  Either way, Hux had been too terrified to tell it off and the wraith had forgotten what it had been trying to accomplish and decided to crouch by the boy’s feet. 

Kylo got up, his robes stripped away and now only dressed in a pair of trousers.  He crossed the room to join Hux in his corner, “Shh…it’s alright, they won’t hurt you.” 

“It just…it started crawling and…it came right up to me and…then it just kept staring and it wouldn’t go away,” mumbled Hux.  Kylo could hear his poor heart pounding and his breath, far too quick, filling the air. 

“It’s all over, you’re safe,” promised Kylo.  He reached out and took the boy’s hand, “But you really ought to have stayed in bed.  If something’s amiss like that you ought to wake me up.” 

Hux nodded, though he might have been too terrified to process any of it.  Kylo slowly pulled him out of the corner, “Come on dearest, that’s it…it was nothing, it didn’t hurt you…” 

Kylo continued to mull over the situation.  The wraiths became tangled.  Armitage had noticed and got out of bed to help them, then one of them stayed.  Perhaps it had been following an order?  Kylo tried to think if he had dreamed of anything that might have accidently given them an order to watch his human.  He couldn’t recall.  The other possibility was that Hux might have said something that unwittingly compelled the wraith to stay and watch over him. 

Then he recalled his human was lonely and was starting to crave touch and affection…but the wraiths shouldn’t have been able to hear his thoughts.

“Did you say something to it?” asked Kylo. 

“No I…I told them to pull themselves apart and then one left and the other…you saw what it was doing,” said Hux, recovering some volume in his voice. 

Kylo pulled Hux into an embrace.  Whatever it was, it was likely a fluke.  It probably wouldn’t happen again.  He shushed his human and chided him gently, “Next time wake me and stay in bed.  Alright?  You’re not supposed to leave the bed at night unless you need to.” 

Hux suddenly stiffened, “You won’t…you’re not going to…” 

Kylo furrowed his brow and looked down, “Going to what?” 

Hux pulled away and narrowed his eyes, covering his backside with his hands, “Y-you know what.” 

Kylo grinned, looking Hux over, “Well now, this does put is in quite the odd situation, doesn’t it?  You were trying to be helpful, but you were being disobedient.” 

The boy’s expression instantly became sour as he growled, “Don’t you dare…” 

“Hm…but is it really a punishment if you enjoy it?” Kylo wondered aloud.  Hux’s cheeks pinked at the accusation and looked away.  Kylo grinned and approached, “Hm?  Would this be a punishment for getting out of bed, or a nice little reward for trying to help?” 

“I don’t want a spanking,” insisted the boy. 

“Then you should have used your head and woke me up at the first sight of trouble.  I expect between this and the wraith you’ll have a hard time forgetting your lesson,” said Kylo, backing away so he could sit on the bed, “The longer you resist and pout the less time we’ll have for your lessons.” 

Hux kept his hands by his sides and pouted slightly, looking at Kylo pleadingly.  It would be a battle of wills.  The vampire expected that despite his human watching him with eyes like a frightened puppy, he could hold out longer.  Armitage would want to get to his lessons and Kylo wasn’t going to let him have them until he submitted.  As much as he wanted his human, and wanted for the elimination of blood-tax, he was still the lord, and Hux was his subject.  They wouldn’t last terribly long if his human lost sight of that fact. 

The boy let out a slight whine as he stepped forward.  Kylo took him by the wrist and gently lowered him over his lap, keeping a hand over his back, “Now, it was something of an accident, and you did have a fright, how many swats do you think would be fair?” 

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” protested Hux. 

Kylo exposed him, listening to the boy cry out and gasp in protest as he struggled, “Stop!  Don’t!” 

Kylo patted his rump and traced over the freckles, “Hm…Should I?  Shouldn’t I?  It’s a difficult choice…” 

The second Kylo removed his hand from Hux’s back he sprang away, straightening out his nightgown and shooting the vampire a look that could only be described as venomous.  He crossed his arms, “I made a mistake!  I wasn’t trying to-”

“Oh, you’re angry?” asked Kylo, feigning confusion. 

“Of course I’m angry!” snapped Hux. 

“So you must not be frightened anymore,” said the vampire in a matter-of-fact fashion. 

Hux opened his mouth to say something and paused.  He was still angry, and from the smell of him still fairly aroused, but he certainly wasn’t frightened anymore.  He glanced over his shoulder at the darkest corner of the room hesitantly, as if the wraith might be crouching, waiting for him again.  It had been the strangest thing.  Not impossible, but certainly out of the ordinary.  Kylo couldn’t exactly scold them, since their sole remaining thoughts were, usually, to obey.  

If the boy had been using magic the wraith wouldn’t have behaved that way.  Armitage clearly wanted it to leave, so if he was exerting some sort of control, the wraith ought to have obeyed him and retreated.  It hadn’t tried to hurt him.  It could perceive sight, though it no longer had eyes.  It may have been trying to look at him, though to what end that would be, Kylo had no idea.  He wondered if his own thoughts were affecting them, if his desire was starting to creep into their minds along with his commands.  If that was the case, it was possible the wraiths might have a slight infatuation with Armitage. 

Then he recalled the letter. 

He had not commanded the wraiths to open the letter Armitage’s friend had sent him.  He simply told one of them to ‘do something with it.’  He assumed it was just following a learned pattern of behaviour, being handed a letter and opening it on a sort of instinct, but he might have accidentally prompted it to take independent action.  Kylo had tried to do it in the past, when his servants had first started turning, but as they forgot themselves they couldn’t recall what they did with their free time.  They lost their speech next, and their bodies began to change.  He tried prompting them, and sometimes they might last a few days, doing their tasks without orders, but then they would forget again. 

Armitage had something to do with it, but being unable to question a wraith he wasn’t sure what exactly happened, but the wraith had detected the boy’s presence and decided to stop.  But why?  Obviously it wanted to stop and stay with Armitage, but its reason could range to anything from thinking the boy was an out of place bit of furniture to wanting to sit for a while with another being.  If this was what had happened, if his command regarding the letter had done this, then it would fade again.  It always faded. 

“Well, with that all over, why don’t we start you with your reading and writing?  I…think I already know what your first exercise will be,” said Kylo, unable to keep all of the sheepishness out of his voice.  The letter the Roskovna girl had written was still burning a hole in his conscience. 

  ***

“I want to preface this by saying I’m sorry.” 

Hux’s eyes widened as he sat down by the table in the study which would, for now, suffice as his school desk.  Kylo knew the words would come as a shock, it would have been the first time that he had apologized for anything in some time.  Sitting opposite Hux, he regarded the human seriously.  He prepared himself for any reaction the boy could have.  Hux might just start to hate him all over again for this.  Why shouldn’t he?  He had kept kind words from one of his few friends from the poor boy.  It would be reasonable of him.  Kylo had kept it for such petty reasons too.  He had been jealous of their friendship and didn’t like the girl’s opinion of him. 

Kylo pulled the blue envelope from his pocket.  He hadn’t bothered resealing it.  He placed it on the table, sitting down opposite Hux.  The boy looked down at it with some confusion.  Kylo turned it so he could see the writing a little more clearly, but it seemed to do no good.  The looping handwriting was too complex for the boy to read. 

“This fell out of the dress that arrived two days ago,” said Kylo.  He tapped it twice with his fingertips, “It’s for you.  I ought to have given it to you as soon as I found it wasn’t dangerous.” 

Hux reached and picked it up, examining it as if he had never seen a letter in his life before.  Squinting at the hand-writing, he seemed to be trying to make out his name.  He clutched the letter tightly between his thumb and forefingers, “But…if it’s not yours then…how did you open it?” 

Casting his eyes down at the table he replied, “I told a wraith to do something with it.  It chose to open the letter.  Once it had, I was…I read it.”  He continued to speak, trying to justify himself, “I had to make sure it wasn’t dangerous, darling.” 

“Why didn’t you just let me open it?” asked Hux, sounding angrier. 

“I should have.  If the wraith hadn’t-” Kylo began. 

“You said I could have it!” exclaimed Hux, raising his voice and clasping his letter to his chest.  He glared at Kylo, “You lied to me…I suppose I never should have listened to you in the first place.” 

“Dearest, I didn’t do it to hurt you,” said Kylo, keeping his voice low. 

“You have everything you could ever want!” snapped Hux.  He slapped his hand against the letter angrily, “This is all I have that’s mine and you kept from me!  You thought that wouldn’t hurt!?” 

“I wasn’t thinking about that,” admitted Kylo, trying to agree with the human to help him calm down. 

“Of course you weren’t!” spat Hux.  He continued in a low voice, “You were thinking of yourself, weren’t you?” 

Kylo closed his eyes, “Will you listen to me if I explain myself?” 

The boy crossed his arms, protecting the letter against his chest as he kept on glaring.  At least he wasn’t shouting anymore.  Kylo folded his hands in his lap neatly and replying quietly, “I was angry, and jealous.” 

“Jealous of what?” spat Hux, “What could you possibly have to be jealous about?” 

“Her,” replied Kylo, gesturing towards the letter with an open hand, “I was jealous of her.”

He waited for a reply but Hux didn’t give him one.  He just kept trying to shield the letter from Kylo.  The vampire continued, “She wrote about how much she loved you and missed you, and it made me jealous.” 

Hux shook his head, clearly disgusted by what he was hearing, “I’m not allowed to have any friends but you, is that it?” 

That had been the case with the others.  When their lot was drawn, humans acted as if the blood tax was going to die when they left.  Everyone said their goodbyes, they didn’t write, and Kylo had his human all to himself.  It was selfish, he knew it was, but he wanted the same from Armitage.  He wanted to see his lovely human smile and know he was the reason for it.  Kylo wanted to know that he had the human’s love.  He wanted so badly to say that he loved the boy and have Armitage accept his love. 

Even now he saw what the letter meant to the boy and it made Kylo seethe inside.  He could tell that if he tried to take Hux’s letter the boy would fight for it.  Armitage couldn’t even read what was written but he was ready to fight a creature a hundred times stronger than he was simply because his dear friend had written it. 

Kylo tried to explain, “It’s been more than a week, and I care so much…but you don’t care for me at all, do you?  You won’t even use me to take your own pleasure.  If you were incapable of love I’d think nothing of it, but you can love so deeply…I saw this letter, thought you might never love me as much as you do her…it was wrong of me to go back on our promise.  I took it, but I never meant to keep it.” 

“And that makes everything alright?” asked Hux, “You say you’re sorry and I’m supposed to forget this?  Forget how you lied to me?  What else can you get your wraiths to open for you?”  He broke off his tirade as a frightened expression crossed his face.  He hid it as quickly as he could but Kylo understood.  If he could trick a wraith into opening a letter, there were other, more precious things a wraith might be used to open. 

Kylo reached forward, trying to be as calm and soothing as he could, “Would you like me to read it to you?”

“No!” Hux cried immediately, hugging his arms around his chest and squeezing the letter against his body, shielding it from Kylo. 

“I see…do you still want to learn?” asked Kylo, gesturing to a copy-book, “I thought I could read your letter to you so you could write back.” 

“You’ve had it for long enough,” growled Hux. 

“Darling I’ve no interest in keeping it from you.  I know I took it, but I returned it.  Would I do that if I intended to steal it?” asked Kylo, trying to appeal to the boy’s sense of reason, “And I want you to be amiable around me.  I know you would hate me if I took it from you again.  It’s alright darling…just show me one more time and I’ll never touch it again.” 

“I said no!” snapped Hux, “I wear your dresses, I let you touch me, you…you saw me naked…but you can’t have this.  I’m not letting you take anything else away from me!” 

The boy sat, braced, obviously preparing for Kylo to strike him.  He curled in on the letter slightly, protecting it as much as he could.  He was such a sad sight that Kylo couldn’t bring himself to punish the boy.  He ought to have.  He was being completely unruly, disrespectful and disobedient.  With the fit the boy was throwing he ought to take the letter away and lock him in the pantry.  He had been lenient and now Hux was acting out again.  And yet if he wasn’t lenient enough his poor human would certainly break.  Besides, the boy was the one who had been wronged, they both knew it, but this behaviour was…

Kylo pondered over Hux’s words.  Certainly from the human’s point of view he had everything.  He had a long life span while the boy could die in two years.  He had a safe home, was raised by loving parents, had any material thing he could have wanted, a human to be his loving companion, and by comparison, the boy had nothing.  His guardian hated him, he considered a night in prison a reprieve, his friends kept being taken from him, and everyone around him was either harsh with him or frightened by him.  And now he had something from his home, sent by his friend, not something Kylo had handed down to him.  It was the only thing he had from home.  Some girls brought a purse, a small trunk, at least a set of clothes, but Hux had nothing.  Then Kylo had taken it from him. 

It had been a terrible thing to do, and he felt badly for it, but he couldn’t let his human behave this way.  He couldn’t allow a human to be in control.  They had tried being equals once but humans had ruined it.  Allowing a human to take control, or allowing it to even thing that it was equal to a vampire was flirting with disaster. 

He tried to be firm.  He held out his hand, “Armitage, I gave you a command.  Give me the letter.  This isn’t a game or a joke.  You’re going to give me the letter and apologize for shouting.” 

It wasn’t fair, and Kylo could feel that it wasn’t right, but it needed to be done.  Hux wasn’t allowed to feel that he was the one in charge.  He’d made a terrible mistake in being so soft with this human. 

Hux clutched the letter, “I’m sorry.  Don’t take it.  You promised I could keep it.” 

“And you’ll have it, but I want you to give it to me first, just for a little while, and you can have it back.  Now be a good boy and hand it over,” said Kylo calmly.  He pressed further, “She’ll be wanting a reply.  You can’t write back if you don’t know what’s written.  I only want to read it to you.” 

Hux shook his head, “No…” 

“You’re not listening darling, I said I would give it back,” said Kylo, becoming frustrated.  His tone made Hux curl his legs up, willing to defend the letter with everything he had.  Being rough wasn’t going to work.  It stung, seeing him defending this memento, one he couldn’t even read, and knowing the boy disliked him so much he wouldn’t even use Kylo to relieve his urges.  He was so brave and caring, but not for him.  The knowledge hurt, and he wanted to change their situation, make the boy love him, but he needed to keep Hux in his place.  He couldn’t let a human…

Hux unfolded himself slowly and held the letter in his lap, no longer protecting it with his body, “Please…please don’t keep it…”

“I won’t,” assured Kylo, reaching forward, “Will you give it to me?” 

Hux held it out and as Kylo took it he thought the boy might just launch himself over the table to try to snatch it again.  He seemed to be barely restraining himself, and Kylo could hardly blame him, but knew it had to be this way.  Humans couldn’t be equals.  Perhaps blood tax was too much punishment, but he had seen what happened when humans tried to take power and didn’t want any of them, especially Hux, trying to rise against him. 

He unfolded the paper carefully and spread it in front of him.  Hux listened with rapt attention as Kylo read him Illya’s message.  He hated doing it, more than he hated reading from that old history book.  Revisiting the words forced him to revisit emotions he hadn’t wanted to.  The girl calling him a monster, hoping he wasn’t mistreating Hux.  The girl seemed to think he was some monster, that he was a pervert, that she hoped Hux would be strong in the misery he was no doubt feeling, and more than that, that she loved him.  That she would keep writing and she would always love him. 

It hurt to read it.  This was what humans thought of him, but they needed to think those things.  The alternative was another rebellion.  Hearing hate combined with so much love that wasn’t meant for him, that would keep Hux from him was too much to take.  He slid the paper and envelope back to Hux, “There’s your first lesson, write your reply to her.  I’ll have a look later and check your writing and grammar.  But you remember what you have to do.” 

“Say goodbye…tell her not to write,” muttered Hux.  He was pale as he listened to the last words he would hear from his friend.  He took the letter and the envelope back, reverently replacing it before setting it in his lap. 

“I didn’t have to give it to you at all.  I stopped letting all of the others write; this is because you never got to say a proper goodbye,” said Kylo, trying not to sound cruel.  He moved paper and a pen and ink towards Hux, “Write your reply.  I’ll see that it’s sent.” 

He didn’t expect Hux to thank him.  There was little reason for him to do so.  They made a bargain, a sort of wager.  If Hux received a letter he could have it and write a reply.  Still, Kylo hoped he would.  Give a little sign that Hux understood how sorry Kylo was, and that he was hurt as well.  Just a little sweetness to show that all was forgiven.  Instead the boy uncapped the ink with shaking hands and got another bit of paper ready for blotting.  He was shaking almost as badly as the first few days when he’d arrived.  He held the pen and looked at the blank piece of paper. 

Either he had forgotten how to write or he didn’t know how to say a final goodbye. 

“It might not be forever darling,” sighed Kylo, moving closer.  Hux pulled back and stuffed the letter down the bodice of his wine coloured dress.  Kylo stopped while the boy watched him with nothing but suspicion.  He kept a distance as he continued, “If you succeed in what you’re trying you might see her again.” 

“But it could be goodbye,” said Hux, looking down at the paper again, “If it doesn’t work…if I can’t figure it out or nobody listens to me, I’m going to die.  I don’t…I don’t want to get her hopes up but…I was so sure we would see each other again.  If I’d known…I would have spent more time with her and less time trying to fund some useless revenge scheme.”  He clutched the pen tightly in his hand, “How do you say sorry for something like that?” 

One of the many drawbacks to a long life was all the regrets one tended to accumulate along the way.  A human might only collect eighty years’ worth of ‘if only’ or ‘I should have’ and ‘I wish I had never.’  Kylo could instantly recall hundreds of times he had made little mistakes that hurt other people, or neglected to tell someone how he felt, or passed up on an experience out of fear and found he would never get the chance to try again.  Some of them were silly things.  He wished he hadn’t torn up his mother’s prized roses to try to make her a bouquet.  He often felt silly over mistakes he made learning new languages.  And then there were more serious things.  He should have spoken more with his father.  He would have if he had known he would disappear…or perhaps he might not have disappeared at all if Kylo had done something.  And his humans…his poor humans, looking up at him adoringly before he moved his mouth close to the large veins of their throats…

He moved a little closer to his human, “You can’t.  It isn’t fair, but words can’t always express how deeply you feel…why don’t you tell me what you’d say to her, and then write that down.” 

Hux glared at him for a moment.  He looked Kylo over before his expression softened slightly and he moved aside for Kylo to sit near him. “It won’t work.  You’re nothing like her.” 

“I don’t have to be,” said Kylo softly, sitting beside his human, “It’s just to collect your thoughts.” 

The boy kept his left hand over his chest, shielding the letter hidden in his dress.  Kylo raised his hand to put it around Hux, “She said she loved you-”

The boy turned sharply and bared his flat teeth, “Don’t you dare touch me.” 

Kylo sat stunned for a moment, holding his hand in the air as he wondered what he ought to do.  Hux was not supposed to speak to him that way.  Humans were not supposed to speak to him that way.  If he felt like touching one of his humans, that was his right.  Hux was different though.  Kylo knew how little it would take to break him all over again, but he couldn’t stand for this sort of behaviour. 

“I expect you need some time to think.  I was going to let you write and help you with your lessons, but you obviously prefer to nurse your grudge instead of speaking with your friend or learning something useful,” he growled, grabbing Hux’s arm and hauling him up, “If you’re going to be like that you can sit in the pantry until you’ve come to your senses.” 

Hux barely fought this time.  Occasionally he tried to jerk his arm away, but for the most part he followed, letting Kylo drag him through the hall until they stopped at the pantry.  Kylo opened the door and shoved him inside.  Hux glared at him, arms crossed over his chest for warmth and to protect the letter that had started this whole mess, “Now you stay there and think about what you’ve done.  You can come out when you’re agreeable.” 

“I thought you were different,” Hux growled at him. 

Kylo nearly crushed the handle in his fists as he exclaimed, “You think I’m like them!?” 

Hux took a slight step back, cautious, but kept glaring at Kylo as he pressed his fingertips into his palms.  Kylo gripped the doorway with his free hand and shouted, “I’ve been patient with you!  I’ve done everything I can think of to make you happy and comfortable and you still think I’m an evil monster!  I made a mistake, one small mistake, and suddenly I’m just like your step-father!?  You cruel, heartless little-”

“Minx?” offered Hux through gritted teeth. 

Kylo’s eyes widened at the word.  Snarling, he slammed the door shut and locked it.  He shouted at the door, “Ungrateful bastard!” 

The words were barely out of his mouth by the time Kylo regretted them.  He wanted to take them back, gather the boy up in his arms, embrace him and say how sorry he was.  He hadn’t meant a single word.  All of this had started because of him and his jealousy, Armitage had only been reacting to it.  He was right to feel hurt and betrayed.  He was right no not want to be touched and angry.  The boy had been trying, clearly, he had even let Kylo sit beside him.  The human was almost completely in the right but Kylo couldn’t let a human behave that way…

He moved without a sound, sitting by the door in the hall.  He knew he should apologize.  It was what felt right.  He should apologize and keep apologizing for everything.  He should say he was sorry for taking Hux’s friends, for his hand in his parent’s unhappy history, for keeping him locked up in a castle away from the sun and his horses, for placing so many unfair expectations on him…

He tried to imagine how it would feel.  To have a creature who could easily subdue him, order him to undress for his pleasure, to hold still while he was touched, and forbid him to refuse.  He had been a brute, and as kind as he tried to be Hux was still practically a prisoner.  The whole thing must have been terrifying, for Hux and for every human who came before him.  They must have all been so frightened.  Kylo told himself that they all adjusted and he made them happy, that it justified taking them…killing them… 

“I’m sorry…” he whispered, though nobody could hear, “I didn’t mean any of it…I’m sorry…” 

The last time he cried was when Bell had passed.  He had felt horrible for what he had done.  He had told himself that she was sick, that it was the kindest thing he could do, that he had managed to give her some happiness before she had become ill.  Even if the illness would have slowly taken her, that death was still on his hands, and those of countless before her.  Armitage was right.  He was a monster.  Something that took and killed and terrified others into compliance and hurt people when he didn’t get his way. 

Armitage was a human, but he was his human.  He didn’t deserve this treatment.  In the last few hours he’d done nothing wrong.  And now the boy was going to hate him.  Why shouldn’t he?  Kylo had hurt him, again.  It was a poor excuse but the thought of Armitage refusing to love him was agony.  The boy had every right and reason to refuse him, but it hurt.  All he wanted was a kind look or some understanding.  The boy was capable of it, just not where vampires were concerned.  It made sense, but the rejection hurt so much. 

“I’m sorry…” Kylo repeated to himself. 

All this over a silly letter.  He should have just given it to Hux, gotten it over with.  The boy might have even appreciated his honesty.  Now he had to deal with the consequences of one terrible decision that may have ruined everything.  The idea that Hux would liken him to that Bailiff sickened him.  In Hux’s eyes were they really so similar?  That awful man had watched, waited for an opportunity and exploited the boy’s loneliness.  Kylo had told himself he was different because he loved Armitage, and that someday Armitage might love him back.   He convinced himself that locking the boy up until he wanted love so badly he would take it in whatever form he could find it was a perfectly acceptable thing to do.  He would never do such a thing to his own kind.        

He could stop it.  He could end it all of that right now.  All he had to do was open the pantry door.  But he couldn’t…he couldn’t let a human speak to him like that.  When it came down to it he had to choose.  Did he want Hux so badly that he was willing to risk the human going completely out of control?  Give a human an inch and they would destroy everything they touched.  There was a reason they needed to be kept down. 

He heard some movement, fabric rustling.  It seemed Hux was finally moving about, probably trying to make himself comfortable.  Kylo wondered if the wraiths had left the blanket in the pantry.  He must have been very cold.  Hux was being so quiet this time, and his acceptance of the punishment unnerved Kylo far more than his crying and fighting from the first time he had been locked in.  Listening, he could hear that the human’s breathing and heart were both loud and quick.  Humans hated the dark, he was probably frightened.  All he had done was refuse to be touched and try to keep a letter that was rightfully his. 

It would be different if Hux had hit him.  If the boy had screamed and fought and threatened to kill him.  He hadn’t.  He’d been loud and his behaviour had been aggressive, but it was typical defensive behaviour for most creatures.  He ought to let the boy out, talk things over with him, try to explain himself.  He was only making things worse between them by keeping him locked up.  Hux was going to hate him.  He had every right to.  He should have never let himself think that the human would see him as anything other than a monster. 

He reached up behind him and undid the latch on the door. 

Hux came tumbling out, a tangle of limbs and fabric.  He must have been leaning against the door.  Kylo didn’t look up at him as he gathered himself and straightened out his skirts so he could move more freely.  Kylo kept his eyes fixed on the floor, “You’re not allowed to speak to me that way…but you weren’t…you weren’t unreasonable…you should go to the bedroom and we’ll try-” 

He felt warmth, not touching him, but radiating close.  Hux wasn’t going to the bedroom it seemed.  Kylo closed his eyes, waiting to hear a tirade about how horrible he was and how awful he had been.  He deserved it, after everything he had done to the human.  A little petting wasn’t enough to make up for the losses he had suffered.  Kylo waited a moment, waiting for Hux to say something.  He waited for Hux to call him a monster, to storm off. 

“You’re sort of a pathetic vampire, aren’t you?” 

Soft warmth pressed up against his shoulder.  Hux didn’t make any motion to embrace him, he simply nestled against his shoulder and waited.  Kylo felt the human’s warmth seep through his clothes and into his own flesh.  He waited for Hux to leave, but he stayed, pressed against his shoulder.  He wasn’t trembling, his breathing was quick, but he seemed more nervous than frightened.  He pressed in closer, “You’ve done awful things, and you’re entitled, controlling, and you seem completely out of touch, but I don’t think you’re bad.” 

Kylo stopped and looked over at him.  Hux was keeping his eyes fixed on the ground and playing with a little wrinkle in the fabric of his dress.  He stayed on the floor, cuddled close, but not making any move to comfort him with anything beyond his presence.  He shifted slightly to get more comfortable and kept his warm, slim body pressed in closely to Kylo’s cold frame.  He sighed, “You aren’t like them.  And…you did say sorry.  Nobody’s ever said sorry to me before.” 

The boy curled his legs up for warmth, “Not that I like what you did, or that I’m going to pretend it never happened, but you did apologize, and you seem to understand that what you’ve been doing is wrong…you’re trying to change.” 

Humans did things automatically.  They breathed without thinking about it and their blood coursed through their brains all by itself.  When they were upset they cried, and when they were touched their bodies responded with a human having very little control over how they responded.  Vampires had to think about their bodily functions.  They had to think about breathing, will their blood to run, concentrate to have their bodies, which were dead by human reckoning, perform things that human bodies did all on their own.  As such, Kylo couldn’t cry unless he wanted to.  He did sometimes, it cleaned his eyes, kept them from burning. 

But there were also times like these where he felt so overwhelmed and he felt if he didn’t cry, he might explode.  So he let the tears run down his face and let himself have the physical comfort of letting his feelings out. 

He felt Hux put a hand on his shoulder.  Kylo leaned against him, pressing against his human’s chest.  He nuzzled against the human’s warm body, “I never meant to hurt you…you’re the last person I want to hurt…” 

He wrapped his arms around his human, feeling Hux’s hands settle over him, one on his back and one in his hair.  He’d done so much wrong to his poor human and he felt awful for it.  He thought of every human that came before Hux and it all began to catch up with him. 

At first he thought that he was in the right.  After the human uprising had been crushed the vampires that remained devised a system to ensure that humans would never attack them en masse again.  They had attacked everything that wasn’t considered human and killed or expelled every witch in the country.  It was decided that they would pay dearly.  The vampires decided they would attack them at their heart; the children of their pack.  Noting that human males tended to particularly coddle their daughters, they decided that to demoralize the ones most likely to rise up, they would take something precious to them. 

At the time it seemed fair.  Everyone who survived the uprising had lost someone, a good friend, a lover, a child, the latter being especially heinous since it was so difficult for vampires to have children at all.  To command humans to give up one child every year to be bled over the course of two years seemed overly generous.  So the tradition of blood tax began, after the leaders of the uprising had been executed and made examples of. 

Kylo recalled the very first girl.  He could barely remember her because he had been so disgusted with her at the time.  He looked at her and all he could think of was that she and ones like her had been responsible for so much death.  All vampires had been brutal with their humans, and Kylo was no exception.  He made sure that they all suffered.  They were fed, given water and warmth, kept alive, but he alternatingly neglected them and hurled abuses at them.  He told them how ugly he found them, how disgusting their bodily functions were, what wretched little monsters they had been.  And he hit them.  He regretted it now, but he had hit them.  The girls would shriek and shrink away whenever he entered the room, not knowing what he would do to them. 

He had done terrible things to them. 

In hindsight the length of time it took for his rage to subside disgusted him.  It started when he received another girl.  It must have been decades after the uprising.  Kylo took her into the front hall and shoved her to the ground.  He began by asking her how many her family had killed, if they even knew the names of the ones they slaughtered.  They were the questions he always started with.  She screamed that she never killed anyone and she had no idea what he was talking about.  Kylo hadn’t believed her at first, demanding that she answer him.  She kept crying and screaming that she didn’t know what he meant by it. 

In time he came to the conclusion that humans had taken their own measures to prevent a rebellion.  They had stopped talking about it. They hadn’t told their children about it, believing by never speaking of it, they could prevent it from happening again.  It was the first time a girl had come to him not even knowing what humans had done wrong.  Her generation was the first of humans who were innocent of what their parents hand done, and yet they possessed just as much potential to become like them.  Kylo had locked her in a room, just like he had done with the others.  He found, in spite of his anger, he couldn’t bring himself to hit her.  He fed her, made sure she was in good health, but never tried to speak with her, despite her efforts to talk to him.  He didn’t want to speak with her.  She was a human, the enemy, he told himself she didn’t deserve the comfort. 

He tried to hold out against her, but couldn’t.  It had been some time since his servants had died, serving him past their natural life and had become wraiths.  He had been lonely.  He wanted someone to talk to her and was so desperate that he finally caved in, exchanging a few words with her now and then.  She was still frightened by him, and cried whenever he fed from her, but she still wanted to speak with him at least. 

The day before Kylo killed her, he allowed her out.  He let her sit in his dining room to have her meal and sit in a proper chair.  He hadn’t quite been sure what possessed him, but he had sent away for a new dress.  For her last day she had good food, decent clothing and a soft bed.  Kylo made sure she was asleep before completely draining her.  She hadn’t even woken up when his teeth jabbed into her throat.  When he finished and looked down at the corpse laying on his bed she seemed serene, content, almost happy. 

Slowly his relationship with his humans began to change.  He stopped hating them.  He stopped locking them up and began to regard them as more of a nuisance than as prisoners of war.  He kept them dressed because he didn’t want them looking ratty and ordered them to stop crying at him and mistaking his actions for charity.  He supposed he only really stopped thinking of them as nuisances and more as pets when they started becoming physical with him.  As his treatment became gentler, they became loving with him.  They would nuzzle against him, cling to him, and in time invite him to make love to them.  Being lonely himself and with his hate having dissipated, he accepted. 

He started to fall in love with his humans as he got used to their treatment and eagerness for attention in their solitude.  He came to expect it, and started making rules that he hoped would encourage his humans to love him.  He started to love the warmth of their bodies, the feel of them sleeping beside him, how sweet they were.  Sometimes he would get a boy, if there was a war or disaster and the population had dropped, or a girl who had no interest in men.  They were often difficult, and while not all of them consented to make love to him, they had been friends and he had loved them all the same. 

As the years went on he found he enjoyed caring for them, nurturing them, and most were more than happy to allow him to dress them, bathe them, and feed them by hand.  He saw them as his lovely pets, creatures he was sent to play with and dote on.  The fact that he had to kill them became less palatable, but he had to do it so many times that he had become numb to it.  It was an unfortunate reality, a slight thorn in his side, but for all he disliked it he never tried to take action in stopping it.  He had asked, once, if it was possible for him to stop, but that was all.  It was like he never realized that stopping it was an option.  All of his humans had seemed so elated that he had no interest in torturing them that their guard dropped the second they realized he only wanted to dote on him. 

Then a boy had snuck into his castle, wearing a dress and tried to take his revenge for so many deaths.  Deaths that Kylo had caused and became so numb to that he thought of them as something that should only be a minor hiccup in their relationship. 

Blood tax ought to be irrelevant by now, but Kylo didn’t know how to keep his humans from becoming violent without it…but Hux seemed to think that there might be a way. 

He buried his face in Hux’s chest and the boy mumbled, “I’m not sure tutors are supposed to do that.” 

“Do you mind?  I’m having an epiphany and it’s not a good one,” Kylo mumbled, crying against his human’s chest. 

“Why are you upset?  I’m the one who got locked in a pantry,” huffed Hux. 

Kylo clung to him and stopped his crying.  He didn’t feel like he needed to anymore.  All he wanted was to lie with his human and be at peace with him.  He didn’t care if he was lying in the middle of a hallway.  He asked quietly, “Do you hate me?” 

The boy remained quiet.  He seemed to think about his answer for ages before he finally muttered, “I hate what you did…but now that I’ve met you…I can’t seem to do it anymore.  It just won’t come.  And I feel so…so fickle for it.  I spent thirteen years determined to stop you, and now…I can’t seem to make myself hate you.” 

He wrapped his arms around Hux tighter and asked, “Could you love me?” 

The boy answered much more readily, “I…I don’t know…” 

“I see,” said Kylo, rubbing his human’s back, “I expect I would feel the same in your situation.” 

“I’ll like you more if you don’t steal my letters though,” said Hux, pulling back slightly.  He sighed, “I suppose we’re not going to attempt lessons again after that.” 

“No,” said Kylo, moving to face his human, leaning over the boy slightly, “You need to learn how to write properly, and that message needs a reply.  I should be able to compose myself by the time you finish.  If your reading is any indication it might take you some time.” 

He kissed Hux’s cheek, “Go to the study, dearest, I’ll be along shortly.”

Hux nodded and left him in the hall.  Kylo stopped for a moment, holding his hands before letting them go.  He needed to figure out their situation.  Hux wasn’t his equal.  He was a human, it was something that simply couldn’t be allowed.  But he didn’t want to be unfair with him or any of his humans anymore.  Just because they weren’t equal didn’t mean he should be allowed to hurt them for such petty things.  He didn’t want to do it anymore.  But if word got out that he had gone soft, his humans could all be in greater danger than he had ever put them in before.   That would depend on whether he was allowed to leave his territory peacefully or not.

It might not come to that though.  If Armitage could make a decent case and the vampires were willing to listen to a witch, there was a chance nobody would ever have to find out that he no longer had an interest in hurting humans. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was such a stressful, bad week that I completely forgot to contact my beta reader for this fic (the amazing Megnotegg). I'm really sorry about that. It's okay if anyone wants to point out any spelling or grammar errors (except Hux's writing, those were 100% on purpose), but I hope it won't put you off of the story as a whole. I'm a cashier, Black Friday week just happened at my store...it was bad. America can have Black Friday back now. I don't want it.

Armitage had the most abysmal handwriting that Kylo had ever seen. 

He was briefly distracted from his epiphany and dilemmas by the fact that the boy’s writing was horrendous.  He may have written something that would only require one piece of paper, but he had written it so large with so many words scratched out and rewritten that he had taken ten pieces of paper for his letter.  Kylo took the pen and began writing in corrections.  The only thing that the boy seemed to be able to write with any sort of skill was his own signature, which he supposed was the only bit of writing someone who had worked in such a low profession had needed to know how to write. 

He had written back as best he could: 

_Deer Illya,_

_If it had too be won of us, I’m glade it was me.  I didn’t hav as much to lose.  Your family was gud too me, so I’m glad I could help you all.  Pleez don’t be sad._

_He maks me ware dresses.  I don’t like it, but at leest I have clothes and they ar noo.  Main wer allways getting ript.  They ar my first noo clothz in yers.  He tuk the leter, but he gav it bak.  He will let me send you won.  I didn’t get too say gudbai, so he sed I can rite.  But I cant rite enymor.  I hav to sey gudbai._

_I am not in truble becuz of the leter.  So don’t wery.  I wish I spent mor tim with you too.  I wanted too stop him, so I pland fore a long tim.  I wish I didn’t.  If I noo this wood happen, I wood hav spend mor tim wit you.  I wish I cud chanj it.  I miss you, but I am hapy you are safe.  If I noo I wood not see you agen, I wood hav dun things difrently.  I’m going too miss you alot._

_Your leter made me very hapy.  I cudn’t reed it, so Kilo reed it too me.  I am going to tri to lern too reed, so I can reed it to myself wen I think of you.  I love you too.  I am hapi to heer you love me too.  Sumtims I forget that peple love me.  But when I think of peple hoo car, I think of you furst.  You wer always my best frend and I want you to no.  You always mad me hapi, mo mater wat._

_You shudn’t send me enymor leters.  I am not alaod too anser.  I am not supost too rite at all, but Kilo sed I can rite this tim.  I don’t want you to be in truble.  Pleez don’t get into truble.  I don’t want you to get in truble becuz of me.  You can live a hapi life and do all the things you wanted.  You allways had such big dreems._

_Pleeze tak car of the horses.  They aren’t yours, but mayb you can giv them some aples.  If you can do that for me, its all I want._

_I don’t want to sey gudbai.  I miss you so much, but I’m hapi you can be saf.  As long as I know you are saf, I can be hapi here._

_I wil be yours forevr,_

_Armitage Hux._

It was crudely written, but sincere.  Kylo wrote all of his corrections and slid the paper back to Hux to write it all out again.  He’d had always known his humans were creatures with lives and families, and that it pained them to be separated, but it had been a long time before he had been forced to witness a parting.  Even if it was at a distance he could see by their words how much these two humans loved each other.  They had such a strong friendship between them that he was jealous of it. 

He watched Armitage write, trying his best to print his letters clearly.  It was plain to see that he was poorly educated, and Kylo had less than two years to turn him into someone who seemed credible.  Vampires might be willing to give him an ear if Hux said he was a witch and explained he’d suffered at the hands of humans as well, but if he could not speak or conduct himself eloquently he would come off as nothing but a simpering idealist.  A pacifist with lofty ideals but no mind to back them up.  He would need to learn how to speak and hold himself properly, how to read and write as if he’d been doing it all his life, and having basic knowledge of other disciplines couldn’t hurt. 

Kylo wasn’t sure he could bear to go back to the way things were before.  He knew what he was doing, had been doing was wrong.  He didn’t want to do it anymore.  If Hux’s attempt failed, he didn’t want to kill him, but if he didn’t it could mean a fight, and even more people would die for the sake of one boy.  In terms of numbers, the choice was obvious.  One life was not worth hundreds.  In his heart though, he didn’t think he could bring himself to do it.  He was able to go through with it with Bell because she had been suffering and there was no cure for her illness.  But with Hux…

He gave Armitage a copy book and instructed him to copy all the letters, showing each page as he completed them.  He already knew his letters, but he needed to learn how to make his writing neater and more legible.  The boy was an eager student to say the least.  He never once looked bored with his task, and eagerly wrote out each letter along the lined paper.  Kylo was glad he had one on hand, but he would either have to make more or order some from a store.  He wondered what the humans would think to find a not under their doors from a vampire asking after school supplied that a child might have used. 

“Are you alright?” asked Hux, “You’re being quiet, you’re not petting me and you’ve got all your clothes on.” 

“I’ve been thinking about things,” explained Kylo, “About the risks we’re going to be taking, and about why I think we ought to take them.” 

Hux paused to replenish the ink in his pen, glancing up at Kylo for a moment, “If we don’t, more people die needlessly.  You said yourself that vampire bites don’t need to be fatal.  We already work together, and that thing we’re being punished for was hundreds of years ago.” 

“In a human lifetime that may seem a long time, but that’s well within the lifetime of a vampire.  For those of us who survived, we still have memories of what happened and knew the ones who died.  It’s still deeply personal,” explained Kylo, “And a sentiment you should be able to understand, given what you tried to do.” 

Hux shook his head as he continued to copy letters, “But it isn’t fair…” 

“It isn’t.  But if you go in front of a council of vampires and say that, you’re going to sound like a child.  Can you give me a reason, aside from ‘it’s not fair,’ that vampires should stop?  Try to think.  If you were a vampire trying to keep control over your territories, what would you want?” asked Kylo. 

“I’d want to make sure everyone kept order,” replied Hux, “But if vampires got rid of blood tax, humans would follow the law.  Everyone would be so grateful and hate the old way so much they’d welcome the new one with open arms.” 

“For a hundred years, perhaps.  And perhaps humans would remain grateful for a longer time than that.  But when that generation died, what would guarantee that humans would remain willing to stay under the control of a vampire lord?” asked Kylo. 

“You never talked politics with a human from around here, have you?” asked Hux, glancing at the letter that he had written before showing Kylo his writing exercises, “Some of us don’t like the system itself, think it’s medieval, but most of us know of one or more vampires invaded, we’d need a vampire of our own to chase them off.  We also know that you can keep the wolves in line, which we would have a hard time doing by ourselves.  So we know so long as there are creatures like that out there, we do need you.  If humans ever got to thinking they don’t need vampires in this world, they’d be wrong.” 

“And vampires need humans for food,” said Kylo quietly, using a pen of his own to show Hux his mistakes and correct them, “You know there are several animals in the world like that.  They become partners naturally because they can each help each other survive.” 

“Right, so, if I’m a vampire who has everything, including a grudge, what would I want from a human…” Hux thought out loud as he watched Kylo go over his book. 

“I don’t know about others, but I want children,” said Kylo, “We can’t always arrange to meet our own kind, so it can be difficult to have relations.  And there are so few of us sometimes married couples have to live apart for the sake of running their territories.  Humans and vampires having offspring together is rare, but there’s more of a chance with a human than nobody at all.”” 

“You’d want us for…breeding?” asked Hux, looking startled and more than a little disgusted. 

“Just throwing ideas around, darling.  You wanted to know what vampires want and I answered,” replied Kylo, trying to think of other things he would want from a human, “Your work generates wealth for the territory, your blood sustains us and pays for old grudges, you’re much more fertile than we are…” 

“It sounds like you can already take whatever you want…” muttered Hux as the vampire slid his book back to him with a new word to start copying.  Hux sighed, “Have you noticed any benefits that come when you’re nicer to humans?” 

“Oh, several.  When the population is willing your kind make excellent civil servants.  And of course your tradesmen seem to do better work when their conditions are less stressful.  Threats will get things done, but they won’t always get things done well.  Fear can make a human do something, but if they’re too frightened sometimes they’re incapable of complying.  And of course if you keep hurting a human until they have nothing left to lose, they become very dangerous,” explained Kylo. 

“Well, you said that other vampires don’t keep their humans as well as you do.  Are there any differences there?” asked Hux. 

“To put it bluntly, I get a higher quality of blood,” said Kylo. 

Hux scratched the paper as he looked up in shock, “Come again?” 

“I get better blood,” repeated Kylo, “It’s a part of your body, and things like stress and the quality of your life will affect it as much as diet and exercise.  If a human is treated well, gets good food to eat and is allowed to exercise, then their blood is better for us.  Not just taste but…surely you’ve noticed that healthy vegetables are better for you the ones grown in poor ground with little rain.” 

“Right, but obviously you still get that with blood tax, and you all live too far apart to regulate anything,” mumbled Hux. 

“If the Tsar orders it, we obey.  He’s the eldest among us, and the most powerful.  If he told us to handle our humans a certain way, he would be obeyed without question,” said Kylo. 

“Still…we really don’t have much to offer you that you can’t take…” said Hux, slipping his book back to Kylo when he finished with it. 

“But vampires might benefit from a system that’s kinder to humans.  Unfortunately though, you’ll never convince them that humans are more obedient if they’re happy,” replied Kylo. 

“What happened?” asked Hux, “All I know is that humans suddenly started attacking vampires but…why did they do it?  We’re terrified of you.  Humans don’t want to attack vampires if we can help it.” 

Kylo sighed as the memories came back to him, “As far as we could gather…your kind was frightened.  We weren’t exactly in a position to ask the humans why they were attacking and what they wanted.  All we knew was suddenly there were thousands of humans going mad and attacking anything they considered unnatural.  The humans we did catch and interrogate were frightened and seemed convinced that we were going to wipe them all out…to keep that from happening…they struck the first blow.” 

“Yes but…we don’t _want_ to attack vampires,” said Hux, “When I was in that hall the night I came here, I was frightened out of my mind.  It was all I could do to hold still and keep up my charade.  My first instinct was to run away, I was terrified.  It took so much effort just to stand there…I just don’t believe humans would do that for no reason at all.” 

“They did.  I saw it myself,” said Kylo.  He clenched his teeth before replying as calmly as he could, “Humans don’t need invitations…there was enough of them that they broke past the wraiths.  I’ve always been a lord so my home was fortified enough to hold them back while I put on my armour and got a weapon to defend myself.  Anyone who was unlucky enough not to live in a castle or defensible home was slaughtered.  I saw what those humans did with my own eyes.  They were trying to kill me.” 

“I don’t doubt that it happened, I just don’t understand why it happened,” replied Hux, “Even if we attack each other because of something that isn’t true, it’s still a reason.  My…my step-father used to hurt me because he said I killed my mother.  It wasn’t true, but if you asked him why he was cruel, he could give an answer.  If you never attacked a human, why did they think you would suddenly start?” 

“I don’t know Armitage,” said Kylo, sliding the book back, “And it’s a very sensitive topic…to me those humans were just as monstrous as I seemed to you.” 

Hux took the book back and squared his shoulders, “You did terrible things, but I’m still listening to you, aren’t I?  I had to sit and listen to your excuses about why you killed my friends, the least you could do is answer my questions.” 

Kylo sighed and put a hand over his eyes, “We don’t know why they were suddenly frightened of all of us.  All we knew was that they were, and they were going to kill us if we didn’t act quickly.  We beat them back, took over and made new laws to make sure it never happened again.” 

“It just seems strange that so many humans all over the continent would suddenly lose their minds and start attacking everything all at once.  I remember in the books armies and cities were in contact and started coordinating things, but they didn’t always agree, and even then messages could get lost.  I just…something about the whole thing feels strange,” replied Hux.  He looked over at Kylo, “It’s not to make fun or to say what happened to you didn’t matter…it’s the way that it happened.  It just seems off.” 

“What does any of this have to do with your idea?” asked Kylo. 

“Well, if you can understand why the humans attacked, if you understood why they were fighting…then maybe understanding that is the key to making sure humans won’t fight again.  If it has nothing to do with blood tax, then whatever the answer is might be a better solution for everyone,” explained Hux. 

Kylo tried to think back.  When his own home was attacked the humans had fought to their last and he hadn’t been able to question a single one of them.  He could smell fear and hate on them, sometimes he would still have nightmares about that smell, but he had never been able to interrogate one of those humans.  They’d always distrusted witches, some because they thought witches were evil, but for most it was because their power could be so unpredictable and manifest in destructive ways.  Werewolves and whatever allowed them to transfer their powers to humans they bit hadn’t arrived until contact was made with America.  As for most other races, they’d had a history of fear and mistrust with humans, and while it was sometimes violent it had never been on this scale. 

Why had the humans attacked?  They never took any money and they weren’t interested in sex, which eliminated the two main reasons humans tended to commit sudden crimes.  And if they had been planning their attack, trying to break down the front door of the castle was not the best way to go about it.  They could have undermined or built some sort of siege engine if they had spent any amount of time on a plan.  For centuries he had never questioned why he had been attacked.  He had been so angry and eager for revenge that he lashed out as soon as he could against the ones who were responsible. 

It felt like a disgusting thing to think about.  What had been the goal of those awful murderers?  It was strange, but if it wasn’t because they were frightened, stupid humans, there didn’t seem to be a reason.  It was also strange that they all managed to become stupid and frightened at exactly the same time.  He might have to do some research of his own.  What on earth could cause hundreds of thousands of humans to start fighting at exactly the same time? 

He knew why he had never considered it before, but he still found it odd that he needed Armitage to point out such an obvious flaw in reasoning to him.  The boy was clever, but it would take more than cleverness to solve what was becoming a centuries old mystery and change the system that had been built based around a possible lie. 

“You tried to fight a vampire for revenge.  Can you think of any other reason a human might do that?” asked Kylo.  He continued, “In France they wanted equality, but that was hardly the case back then.  There were classes, but they were made up of humans and vampires.” 

Hux thought for a moment, “We fight for all sorts of reasons.  But if you mean why we would all fight as a group…from what I’ve gathered from the books kings will fight to get more territory and wealth, but everyone else, everyone in their armies, anyone who isn’t a noble seems to think it’s the only way to protect their homes and their people, or it was something to do with gods.” 

Kylo drummed his fingers on his knees as he thought, “So, obviously someone coordinated this and convinced all those humans that if they didn’t fight, they would get hurt, or that God wanted them to do it.  And whoever it was would have had to have spoken to all of them at the same time to get them to all act suddenly.” 

“Is there something out there that can do that?” asked Hux. 

“To my knowledge, no.  Some witches can cast spells to control someone, but I’ve never heard of it done on that scale before.  Demonic possession can do that too with a person, object or place, but I’ve never heard of a space larger than a house being targeted by a single demon,” explained Kylo. 

The human gave a slight shudder, “Satan…the Devil has an army.  Maybe he ordered it.” 

Kylo tried his best not to laugh, “I think Satan would be a bit more thorough if he was trying to kill everyone, and a great deal less convoluted.” 

Hux seemed as if he were about to ask something else, then his brow furrowed and be began writing in his little book.  It was the second time the subject of religion had come up between them, and Kylo hoped it wouldn’t again, not any time soon.  Not because he had any particular dislike for it, religion had been part of his own childhood when Kylo was a human.  The problem was that many humans believed there was only one godlike creature alive and at work in the world when really, there were several.  Many of the ones who had lived in ancient times were long gone, but there were others, and a few of them had descendants that still roamed the earth.  Or, as the case was in Ireland, they were hidden away in their own little world, separated by gates and barriers from humans. 

Hux had had a number of unpleasant revelations.  He wasn’t as human as he thought he was, and their morning had been full of strangeness and unhappiness.  Learning that something he considered a fundamental truth in the world wasn’t true might have been too much for Hux to handle, at least all at once.  When he was ready though, Kylo would tell him.  Perhaps he would tell the human other things as well.  This human made him think, made him question and made him challenge things, and it had been quite some time since anyone had been able to do that. 

“I think it’s worth looking into, to say the least,” said Kylo. 

“Your leader, the Tsar, when you made the new laws and started Blood Tax, what did he tell you?  Did he know?” asked Hux. 

“He told me what everyone else had observed.  That humans were frightened, dangerous and needed to be controlled…” Kylo paused, “We never asked why or how it happened.  We were all so angry all we wanted to hear was how we were going to have our revenge.” 

“Have you had enough of it?” asked Hux, “Are you satisfied now?” 

Any pleasure revenge had once given him had long since dissipated.  Kylo looked at Hux, “No, it doesn’t satisfy me.  It’s making me feel worse.” 

Hux nodded quietly and returned to his writing, “I’m not sure how tactful it is to say, but I’m glad to hear it.  I want to be the last Blood Tax.  I want this whole damned thing to stop.” 

Kylo nodded quietly, “You will be.  I’ll make sure of it.” 

   ***  

Armitage didn’t have the ability to ignore Kylo.  It wasn’t an option so long as they shared the same house.  Hux could wander into the library or sit in the bedroom or go to the pantry to fix himself a light meal, and he could try to ignore Kylo, but living under the same roof meant that they had to at least be in the same room with each other sometimes.  It didn’t take long for Kylo to figure out what Hux was trying to do.  When he wasn’t having a lesson he would excuse himself whenever Kylo entered the room.  He replied to questions with grunts or nods, making an exit as soon as possible, and when they lay together, at Kylo’s insistence, Hux didn’t attempt any sort of closeness or contact like he had before. 

Kylo ought to have expected it.  Despite everything he had given and tried to give, he had lied to his human.  He had taken something precious from Hux after promising not to hurt him.  Obviously the human was hurting and distrustful again, but Kylo didn’t know how he ought to go about fixing this.  He couldn’t force the boy to trust him, that sort of thing took time.  And for the time being, despite the distrust between them, Hux seemed to still believe the things he said about his lessons and wanting to help, so Kylo knew he wasn’t rebuilding their whole relationship from nothingness again. 

The day after giving Hux the letter he had gone out to get him some flowers.  He didn’t want to go all the way to the town for presents, and didn’t feel like being gawked at in terror.  He usually revelled in that, but seeing as his Armitage was currently repulsed by him, any similar reaction from a human was just a painful reminder of the rift between them. 

So he came to the bedroom, like a dog with a tail between his legs, holding a bunch of wildflowers in front of him awkwardly.  Armitage was already in bed, curled up with Sasha’s doll.  He seemed melancholic again, but not despairing like he had been when he first arrived.  Coming closer, Kylo saw he was touching the doll’s porcelain hands, squeezing them between his thumb and forefinger.  Kylo wondered if the boy would let him hold his hand.  It seemed to be what he wanted at the moment, but Kylo wasn’t sure if the boy would allow the contact. 

“I brought you flowers, darling,” said Kylo quietly as Hux sat up in bed and held the doll in his lap.  Hux looked up at him, hummed a neutral reply and gave his attention back to the doll. 

“Dearest, I know what I did hurt you, but I want to be able to work together,” Kylo said, sitting on the side of the bed. 

“Of course I’m going to work with you,” replied Hux, “There’s no other way.” 

“Then could you please stop ignoring me?” asked Kylo. 

“When we have lessons I give you my full attention,” said Hux, “When we talk and debate I think I’m very attentive.  I just want to be alone right now.” 

Kylo held out the flowers, “I know what I did was wrong, but I promise it won’t happen again.” 

“I know it won’t happen again,” Hux said sharply, hugging the doll to his chest, “That was meant to be the only time, remember?  That was the deal, just one message to say goodbye and you…” 

Hux cut himself off and settled back in, turning on his side, “I don’t want to talk about it.  Just leave me alone.” 

“I thought you forgave me,” said Kylo, "We seemed to be getting along so well." 

“That doesn’t mean I’m not angry about what happened,” said Hux, “Now I want to be left alone so I can think.” 

Kylo tossed the flowers onto Hux’s night table and sighed.  He never really understood humans when they were melancholic like this.  The best way to break out of a mood like this was to have company and exercise, but it seemed that when they were upset all his humans wanted to do was lie in bed and be sad until the feeling went away.  They just lay there, wrapped up in their thoughts, not wanting to be touched or talked to. 

Kylo didn’t want to accept it.  He had more to say, he didn’t want to go to bed like this, to have his last thoughts for the day be full of worry and uncertainty.  He went to dress himself for bed, occasionally glancing at his human, who didn’t move from his place, “Darling, there has to be something I can do to fix this.” 

“I just want to be alone,” said Hux. 

Moving back to the bed Kylo continued, “I want you to trust me again.” 

“Why?” snapped Hux, turning onto his back, “Because everyone else gives you what you want?  Because you own me and I should do whatever you say like a good little pet?” 

“You’re making yourself upset again,” Kylo chided gently, “Just tell me what you want and you can have it.” 

“This isn’t a transaction!” exclaimed Hux, slipping out of the bed and drawing himself to his full height, “You can’t buy trust with flowers and presents!  You can’t have it just because you say you want it!” 

Kylo was shocked that his first thoughts were still to punish the human, lock him up until he came to his senses.  Even knowing that he was in the wrong, he supposed instincts and ideas about what a human’s place ought to be wer going to die hard.  He stepped closer and gripped Hux’s shoulders, “And how much good is shouting going to do you?  Or living all alone without anyone to trust?  I’m trying to fix this Hux.  Tell me what you want me to do so I can fix it.” 

Hux shook his head.  It seemed the human didn’t know, and Kylo wasn’t sure what to tell him.  The problem with young humans was they had such limited experience that they often didn’t know how to solve problems like these because they had never come across them before.  Hux seemed to have had his trust betrayed multiple times, but it seemed he’d never tried to repair a relationship after a betrayal.  He didn’t know what he needed to feel better yet.  Kylo didn’t want to leave him alone to sulk though. 

Hux sat back down on the bed and sighed, “I don’t know.” 

“What did you usually do when you were upset, darling?” asked Kylo. 

“I’d just…be alone.  I’d take care of the horses, even if it wasn’t my day to do it.  That helped,” said Hux. 

Kylo sat next to Hux and picked up his doll, smoothing down the red hair before handing it to him.  He kissed Hux’s cheek, “It’s not a horse, but I’ll see if I can find a comb or brush.” 

Kylo retrieved the brush he often used on the boy.  It was a little big for the doll, and Hux looked down, a little sceptical before he began to brush out the doll’s short hair.  Kylo moved a little closer, settling beside him.  He kissed his human gently on the cheek, “I do love you.” 

“I’m not really your partner, am I?” asked Hux, “You don’t think humans should be treated like this, but you don’t think we’re your equals, do you?”

In many ways, Kylo didn’t.  Humans didn’t live as long as vampires.  They were physically more fragile and required a great deal more care to keep their bodies in working order.  They could become ill.  They were terribly dependent on their pack.  Humans held a few advantages, being able to touch silver, the ability to slip in and out of places undetected, and they could be clever, but as to which of them was superior, it was no contest.  Hux was practically a child as far as his worldly experiences and strength went, and Kylo have several centuries worth of knowledge and experience.  To say the two of them were equal, that one wasn’t superior, was false. 

“You’re overthinking this, darling,” said Kylo, tucking the boy against his chest.  Hux really was like a child in many ways.  He was physically mature, but a paltry twenty one years seemed so young.  Perhaps when he grew a little older he might understand how silly his question was.  He kissed Hux’s cheek, “Now, will you be a good boy and warm the bed for me?  You do it much better than a pan full of coals, and you’re so much prettier.” 

Hux gave a tired sort of sigh, indicating a dissatisfied resignation as he lay on the bed.  Kylo moved overtop of the boy as he was settling in, prompting Hux to look up at him in shock.  Kylo grinned down at him, “I could make it worth your while.  We don’t have to go right to sleep.” 

Hux clutched the doll to his chest, “Is that how you solve all your problems with people?  Offer to sleep with them.” 

“You’d be surprised how often sex can solve these sorts of problems,” said Kylo, pressing in a little closer, “It would be awfully hard for you to be angry if you were focused on pleasure.  And I feel I owe this to you.  I did something that hurt you, I broke a promise, so I ought to try to make it up to you with something special.” 

Kylo moved down, careful not to crush the doll between them and rested his head against Hux’s chest.  Kylo had no interest in children as partners, and considered anyone who did to be entirely loathsome and depraved.  Even among his own kind where a vampire could look like a child and be hundreds of years old, he had absolutely no interest.  But there was something about the way Hux held the doll that Kylo found appealing.  A sort of innocence that the vampire knew was only surface deep.  Hux wasn’t exactly innocent in the romantic sense of the word.  He might have looked like a waif, but he was still a scrappy, foul-mouthed country boy.  He looked sweet though, holding the toy to his chest and staring up at him with large blue eyes.  It was a childish sort of thing to do, and Kylo never thought of children that way, but Hux's relative innocence was appealing.  He had a preference for humans who at least seemed innocent like this. 

Kylo couldn’t resist kissing his lips again.  They were perfect and sweet, the way plump little berries must taste.  But tasting was all he could do.  Without permission he couldn’t explore the boy’s mouth the way he wanted to.  He gave the human chaste little kisses, whispering apologies and terms of endearment between kisses, calling Hux his perfect gem, his beautiful human, his good little boy. 

“I’m a man,” Hux protested between kisses. 

“You’re so young though,” purred Kylo, twirling a lock of red hair around his finger.  He released it and let it tumble over the white column of Hux’s throat, “Barely out of your boyhood.  I think of you as a boy, naïve and sweet, and just a little rough around the edges.” 

“I’m old enough to be married.  I could have children if I wanted,” said Hux. 

He could.  Kylo smiled slightly, regretfully as he thought of that.  Vampires were dead by most definitions of the word.  They didn’t need to sleep, though Kylo liked sleeping too much to give it up, they need to breathe and their hearts didn’t need to beat.  That was why most suspected that they were very close to being infertile.  Try as he did, Kylo hadn’t managed to have a child.  He hadn’t even managed to get a female partner, human or vampire, pregnant.  Hux was probably fertile though.  If he set his proclivities aside and slept with a woman of his own kind, it was possible for him to have children while it seemed impossible for Kylo. 

Hux seemed to realize this as Kylo pulled back and lay beside him.  Hux looked him over uncertainly, “I didn’t mean to….” 

“It’s alright, dearest,” said Kylo quietly, reaching up to brush the boy’s hair from his face. 

Hux moved a little closer, as if by way of apology, and kept the doll between them.  Kylo reached down and ran his fingers through the doll’s cool hair, “I think this is how your child would look.  With your lovely pallor and gorgeous hair.  I think your children would be beautiful, if you decided to have any.” 

“I can’t, really, I don’t like girls,” said Hux quietly, “I don’t think I could.” 

“There are ways,” said Kylo, kissing Hux’s forehead, “If you live, would you consider having a child if it meant you didn’t have to sleep with a woman?” 

“I don’t know, maybe…” said Hux quietly, "It's not something I thought about much..."   

Kylo looked over his human.  He was so young, but his life was almost a quarter over.  If he didn’t have children, Hux would be the last of his line.  When Kylo thought of it, he didn’t like the idea of Hux being gone, whether it was in two years or sixty.  If the boy left a child behind though, another boy, or perhaps a little girl, that was at least a small part of him that Kylo could keep alive and dote on.  Kylo wished he could keep Hux like this always, beautiful and sweet, his lovely boy. 

Kylo smiled slightly and stroked Hux’s hair, “I want you to have children, and grandchildren.  I don’t really want you to grow old, but I want you to live and have a proper family.”  He kissed Hux again, “I want you to have everything you could ever ask for.” 

“I’ll settle for five minutes of sunshine in a warm stable and a glass of vodka,” said Hux, looking at the pillows and grinning slightly. 

“There’s that pretty smile,” said Kylo with some relief.  He moved closer to his boy, “I can’t give you those right now, but you’ll have them all as soon as I’m able, I promise.  Though in the meantime, is there something I can give you?  I want to be able to do something for you.” 

Hux took Kylo’s hand and placed it on his cheek.  The boy couldn’t manage to make eye contact as he spoke, barely above a whisper, “Say...say I’m a good boy…” 

“Of course, you’re a very good boy,” purred Kylo, stroking his cheek, “Such a pretty boy, always so good and sweet.” 

“Not like that.  Just that I’m good,” said Hux.  He mumbled quietly, “I used to see other children with their parents.  It’s just something I’ve always wanted.” 

“I hope you don’t think I’m a father figure to you,” said Kylo worriedly. 

“I don’t.  You asked if there was something I wanted…” Hux trailed off as he continued with some embarrassment, “And I always wanted someone to treat me like that.  Just to hold me close and tell me I’m that I’m not…not the things people would say about me.” 

“You’re certainly not a minx,” said Kylo moving in closer and stroking his thumb over his human’s cheek, “You’re not a liar, you’re not an animal or strange, you’re good.  You’re perfect…though I could do without your cursing.” 

Kylo liked to think, in that moment, that Hux had been aiming for his lips.  The human, with his eyes closed, managed to kiss the tip of his nose quickly before making a hasty retreat and tucking himself under Kylo's chin.  He seemed to have calmed down, though he might need a little more time to get over the full shock of the betrayal.  Humans weren't particularly good at grudges.  They could keep them alive within their collective well enough, but the longest Kylo had known humans to hold grudges against each other, one on one, was a few paltry decades.  He hoped it wouldn't be quite so long for Armitage.  He kissed the human gently and called him a good boy.  Kylo thought the constable must have said something similar to the boy, but the man didn't seem the type for embracing.  It was a shame, Hux seemed like he could have used a little petting.  He seemed to need it so desperately now. 

"I think you'll always be my good human," said Kylo quietly, "Even when your old, even if you go somewhere far away, I don't think I'd ever be able to forget you." 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next chapter: An asexual virgin attempts writing sex...FYI, I pretty much browsed all the smut fics to try to figure out how to do this, since the scene is (IMHO) completely gratuitous. Oh, and medical websites. Love me clinical medical articles.

A few days of lessons passed and neither Kylo nor his clever human had managed to figure out much of anything.  Neither of them could think of a reason nearly every human on the continent would rise up, and it was equally difficult trying to think of something a human could offer a vampire that the vampire wasn’t already in a position to take.  The only thing that was making some semblance of progress was Hux’s lessons.  His printing was already a little bit neater, but he still spelled most things wrong.  As the boy had said, he was good at math.  He might have even been better than Kylo was.  He could do quite a few complex calculations in his mind without having to work it out on paper.  The boy would probably have a head for sciences and music as well if his abilities with math were any indication.  Chemistry and the piano might suit him.    

The human’s reading was adequate, and he could read much more quickly when the words were simpler.  Gulliver’s Travels and Robinson Corusoe were much simpler matters than Hux’s old history book.  Kylo would have him read out loud and correct his pronunciation as he went, listening to the boy reading as best he could.  They would have to work on his charisma when Hux stopped struggling to figure out the words on the page. 

They looked for other books, thin ones with easy words.  Kylo wondered if he would have to purchase a few.  It had been a decade or so since he had added anything to his library anyhow.  

“What about this one,” asked Hux, taking a slim volume from the shelf. 

If Kylo had a functioning heart it might have stopped.  He snatched the book, “No, not that one!” 

“What was wrong with it?” asked Hux. 

Kylo grimaced slightly as he held the book and double-checked the author.   _ Justine _ , by the Marquis de Sade.  He held it out of the boy’s reach, “Well, dearest, it’s…sort of a naughty book actually.  And in addition to that it’s…not really the fun sort of naughty book either.  Well, perhaps it’s fun for some but I dare say you wouldn’t like it at all.” 

“Naughty book?” asked Hux, cocking his brow.  He flushed slightly, “Like…like fucking?” 

“Well…yes, among other things, and don’t use that word.  You have to try to be respectable now,” said Kylo.  He set the book aside, “I’m guessing you don’t have much experience with those sorts of books, but trust me when I say that isn’t one you’d like.” 

Hux looked at the book curiously.  It had to be the most irritating and amusing of human reactions.  When a human was forbidden from doing something, they seemed to be unable to resist trying it.  Hux seemed to be no exception, looking over the book he was told he would not like and probably should not read with great interest, “What’s it about?” 

“See…it’s sort of a parody,” Kylo tried to explain, “At the time most stories about young ladies facing hardship ended with them doing the right thing, being good and obedient, then being rewarded for behaving in a way society felt was correct.  That book…the young lady in question finds herself on hard times and tries to do what’s right and…she gets…used and…no matter how hard she tries people keep on…I just didn’t think you’d like reading that, given your history.” 

“Did…did you enjoy it?” asked Hux, looking for more skinny books on the shelves.  

It was a bit of yes and no.  At the time Kylo enjoyed the irony of it, and the sex.  Justine was just a made up character used to illustrate a point.  Nobody was actually getting hurt, so he had enjoyed in on that level.  It was hardly his favorite book though, and he’d forgotten that he had left it in the library and hadn’t shelved it with his other pornographic books.  It was all just a made up story, so he hadn’t thought much of it until he found himself trying to hide the book from someone who might object to it. 

“I have other books I like much better,” Kylo mumbled.  He looked at Hux, “You know, I have other volumes of that nature you might like better.” 

“No, I’m not supposed to read things like that,” said Hux automatically. 

Kylo snorted, “You’re also not supposed to sneak into people’s homes and try to kill them.” 

“It was different,” insisted Hux. 

“Well, keep looking, and if you want anything a little naughty, just ask,” said Kylo, sniffing the air.  Hux’s heat only seemed to get stronger the more he tried to deny himself.  It lessened when he was under mental duress, but when he was relaxed, he was very clearly wanting.  He’d become much, much more restless.  So much so his mind had actually begun to wander during his writing practice. 

“Do you mean a book, or…” Hux began, though the human seemed to know the answer to that question full well. 

“I mean anything, dearest,” said Kylo with a slight purr, “You’ve been very good with your lessons, but your body and mind need a reprieve.  If you ever feel you need it, just ask and I’d help you.” 

“What…” Hux began, his cheeks pinking before he cut himself off and shook his head, “Never mind.” 

The boy ventured behind a shelf and began trying to read some of the spines.  Kylo grinned slightly, “What would I do to you?” 

The boy froze and his arousal began to become so strong it was filling the library. 

Kylo purred, “What did that awful man do?  From what I gather he stayed at your back, tugged your trousers down, took his pleasure and that was the end of it.  Am I right?” 

Hux sheepishly nodded before turning back to the books.  Kylo moved to stand beside him, pretending to be disinterested as he thumbed along the spines of books.  He spoke as if he was bored, dispassionate, “Obviously I’d start by kissing you, that’s just common courtesy.  I think I’d lie you down first as well.  Hm…I’d want you naked again, certainly.  But what would I do…I’d like a taste of those breasts again, and since we’re speaking entirely in the hypothetical, I’d love to taste your throat as well.  I’d be afraid to frighten you and break the skin, but it looks perfect for licking and kissing.” 

He moved behind Hux, pretending to examine the books just above his head.  Kylo casually pressed the human against the shelf, pinning him between the spines of the books and his broad body.  He kept a hand on the shelf beside the boy as he reached up above him, still pretending to be interested in the books.  He felt the boy’s backside against his manhood and hummed pensively.  Unlike humans who automatically, and sometimes unintentionally became hard, it was a matter of will for vampires.  They could get their bodies ready and able for sex in a matter of moments through their will for it.  All Kylo had to do was think about becoming hard and he could do it.  He considered it for a moment, becoming hard and rubbing his member against the human’s backside, wrapped up in the green silk that felt so good… 

But it was best not to push his luck with this particular human. 

He stayed pressed against the human though, intentionally breathing down the boy’s pretty neck as he continued, “Though, since we’re speaking in hypotheticals, there are many things I’d love to do.  I’d love to have you nice and laid out for me, watching you prepare yourself…” 

“P-prepare?” asked Hux. 

“Oh, yes darling.  You’re so slender, your body will be very tight.  You’d need to get your fingers nice and slick with some oil and stretch your pretty hole for me,” explained Kylo.  He rested a hand on the boy’s hip and felt him shudder, “Haven’t you ever touched yourself there before?” 

“No, it’s…” Hux began quietly. 

“We’ll you’d need to.  I’d help you clean it first, then you’d get some oil on your fingers and slide one in for me,” Kylo continued, “You need to circle it, stretch yourself wider, then you can add another finger to open yourself, nice and slow.  It feels incredible darling, you’ll want to take your time with it so you can appreciate the sensation.  Hm…let’s see.  I’ve been told I’m quite large.  Three of my fingers should do, though you may need more if you use your own.  Then you’d be ready to take me.” 

The human was trembling at the description.  Kylo chuckled in his ear, “Or I could have you in my lap.  I wouldn’t have to penetrate you at all.  Just worship that warm little body of yours.  Perhaps I could get a mirror.  You’d be squirming in my lap while I touched you, but when you watch yourself, you wouldn’t see that.  You’d only see yourself mewling and wriggling.” 

Kylo kissed his human’s burning cheek.  It was best to leave the boy like this.  Trembling and wanting.  He had to ask for it or Kylo wouldn’t be able to have him.  If Kylo gave him everything he wanted there would be no reason for Hux to ask for more.  He’d just leave Hux with those images, with those desires, and with any luck he would be begging to be taken. 

“I’m going to check the mail,” said Kylo, as if he were bored with the subject they had been discussing and wandered off.  He was a little pleased when Hux turned and watched him go, looking on with no small amount of wanting in his expression. 

Kylo grinned to himself as he walked through the halls.  It seemed like the human was just moments away from caving.  Now that his moral dilemma had subsided, he was nearly ready to give into his body’s needs.  He was still such a shy creature though, and needed assurance that he would be cared for. 

He found another package, another dress no doubt, in the mail, and another letter, addressed to him.  He considered giving it to a wraith to leave in his study when he caught a glimpse of the handwriting.  He knew it well enough.  He’d been seeing it for several hundred years.  He opened it quickly.  He hadn’t been expecting anything from his master, and given the timing of it coming just after Kylo had told him about his new, male, human, it made him worry. 

He pulled the note from the envelope and read it quickly. 

_ Lord Kylo Ren, _

_ I had not been informed of any reason for which you ought to have taken a male human as blood tax.  I would request more information regarding this sudden change.  If your territory is in crisis, I would like to be informed as soon as possible.  _

Kylo practically ran to his study and began to scribble down his reply. 

_ Your Imperial Majesty, _

_ I very deeply and sincerely regret causing you to worry.  All is well with regards to the security and well-being of the lands you have so graciously given me.  In terms of our usual conventions, you are correct in saying I have no need to take a male human in the stead of a female, as is custom.  _

_ However _

Kylo stopped.  He couldn’t tell the Tsar that Hux had tried to kill him.  He had to make sure to omit any detail of the attempt. 

_ However, this year, a young companion of the female meant to be taken offered himself.  In the interest of keeping peace and order with the humans under my lordship, I made the decision to take the male instead.  I have found that the humans on my lands perform better work when treated with some benevolence.  On a more personal level, you are aware of my proclivities, and felt more inclined towards taking the boy for myself.  _

He supposed the Tsar wouldn’t be interested in a detailed description of Hux’s beauty.  His master wasn’t a particularly sentimental man, and wouldn’t care whether his human was lovely or not.  Either way, Kylo felt it best to make it seem like he had intended to take a boy from the beginning, and Hux’s offer had been incidental. 

_ I have spent many years without the company of my own sex.  I am aware that it is custom to take a human female, as you believe this will keep their alpha males in check, however, I had been hoping for an opportunity to take a male for myself.  While I’m not ungrateful for a lack of war or disaster, I have been wanting a male human for company.  I hope that this change has not caused too much alarm.  _

He paused before he added. 

_ The human is called Armitage Hux, as mentioned in the report.  I have fed from him already, so I doubt humans would accept him amongst their number again and would resent being ordered to send a different individual as blood tax now that the boy has been delivered and his blood taken.  In the interest of keeping peaceful relations with the human population and encouraging desired behaviours from them, I believe it best to keep this human rather than returning him and requesting another.  This is in no way to kowtow to humans, I simply find it to be the most practical course of action to follow.  _

He also wondered about mentioning Hux’s talents.  Would it be best to tell his master that the human he had taken may well be a witch, or would it be better to wait until he had those suspicions confirmed?  He doubted that the boy would be taken from him or sent away for his powers.  Even if he had magic, he was still a human in the eyes of the law.  However, it might be best not to give the Tsar any reason to think the boy put a spell on him.  He didn’t want to get Armitage into any more trouble than he had already been in. 

_ I hope you will not mind  _ _me_ _ keeping this human.  He has obediently given his blood and indulges my whims.  _

He couldn’t think of any examples his master would be impressed by, but he had to make sure it seemed like the arrangement was almost entirely his own idea and he wasn’t following a human’s lead. 

_ He’s a most loyal pet and will make an agreeable mate for the duration of his time.  _

Which would hopefully be longer than two years.  Though on that note…

_ You may recall you had given me an extension for my human who unfortunately died of a disease of the lungs one year into her term.  I would be most grateful if this extension could pass to my Armitage.  I am quite taken with him and have been starved for male company for quite some time.  I would like to thoroughly enjoy him before taking females again.  _

He signed the letter, adding a few more times how sorry he was to cause any alarm and how much he would appreciate any thought given to his requests.  Hux would probably hate the letter if he saw it, but they weren’t really Kylo’s true feelings on the subject.  He didn’t lie, but he had deliberately left out details that could cause them to be separated.  He quickly addressed the envelope and handed it to a waiting wraith, “Put this in the box of things that are going out.  If nobody comes, let me know so I can send it out myself.” 

Kylo had determined that he could wait at least overnight before sending the reply.  His master lived far away so any delivery would take a few days at least.  He watched after the wraith and waited for his anxiousness to leave him.  He knew he really had no cause for worry.  His master couldn’t know that Armitage had originally plotted murder, and so long as the tax was paid and humans were kept in check, there ought to be no reason for his master to object to the change.  Originally he had intended to use the change as a show of power on his would-be killer, and his own desire to have such a pretty young man share his bed, so he really hadn’t lied in the letter.  Staying certainly hadn’t been Armitage’s idea. 

Though now things had changed a little.  Hux was quite willing to stay for the chance to do away with Blood Tax, and Kylo found himself falling more and more deeply in love with his new human. 

And speaking of his lovely human, the boy had a new dress to try on for him.  Kylo opened the package and was relieved to find no letters tumbling out.  It was just a lovely blue gown, styled like the pink one with plenty of frills and crinoline in the skirts.  Unlike the pink dress, there was no large bow in the back, but there was a corset.  Not that Hux would need one, he was plenty thin as it was.  A wasp waist would just be ridiculous on him. 

He made his way back to the library and pushed the letter from his mind.  It was all taken care of.  There was nothing to worry about.  He’d done everything right and his master had never taken a human from him or ordered him to send one away.  There was no reason for Armitage to be sent away or taken. 

“Darling, look what I found in the post box.  Something pretty for you to wear,” said Kylo smugly, holding it up for Hux to cringe at. 

“Do I have to?” asked Hux. 

“Oh?  What would you be willing to do to get out of modeling your lovely new clothes for me?” asked Kylo, reaching out to tuck the boy’s loose hair behind his ears. 

Hux flushed slightly.  He was still in his heat.  He knew what Kylo meant by his question, and the boy was clearly wanting.  Kylo hooked a finger into his collar and loosened his cravat, exposing his own neck casually, “I’d let you do something else for me if you didn’t feel like it.” 

“It’s…it’s been more than a week…” mumbled Armitage. 

Kylo paused at that before replying, “A week?” 

“A while ago you said…after a week if I still wanted to…you would…with me…” muttered the boy, looking down at the floor, “To seal the bargain, as it were.” 

“You know I won’t send you away if you refuse,” said Kylo. 

“And I believe you,” said Hux, “I just…think we should finalize it.” 

Kylo held the boy by his shoulders, “If you want it for your own comfort or pleasure there’s nothing wrong with it.  You’re not dishonouring anybody’s memory.  You’ve found a better way to avenge your friends.  Besides, they were all my lovers as well.  They might even commend your taste in men.” 

Hux pinked slightly, “It’s…the last thing I want to do is be fickle.  I swore an oath.  But, if it was for the bargain, and not because I was…not because I was being weak for a moment, I could live with that.” 

So that was how it was.  Kylo shook his head slightly, “Darling, you need to invite me.  I can’t command you to honour an agreement.  You have to ask me, of your own volition.  If you don’t, I won’t be able to do anything.” 

Hux closed his eyes and waited for what seemed like an eternity, clenching his fists at his sides and breathing heavily as he prepared to take the plunge.  Would he turn back?  Would this be like then he revealed his bare body to Kylo only to panic seconds later and hide himself?  Hux pursed his lips, seeming to cringe before looking at Kylo, squaring his shoulders and declaring, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Kylo snorted, “Is that how you give an invitation?  You have to  _ ask _ , dearest.  Invite, not command.  You’ll have to ask nicely, and saying please couldn’t hurt either.” 

Hux seemed like he was ready to hit something from frustration.  His face turned a brighter red as he fought to hold eye contact and asked, “Please….please have sex with me.” 

Kylo clicked his tongue and stroked his human’s cheek, rubbing a thumb over his lips, “No, no darling, you need to be specific.  Where am I allowed to enter?  With a room, you might say, ‘please come inside the study.’  It has to be like that.  You have to invite me inside you.” 

The boy looked like he might cry from embarrassment and frustration.  He furrowed his brow and tried again, “Please just put something inside me!  Is that specific enough yet!?” 

Kylo pressed his finger between Hux’s lips and grinned, “Yes, that seemed to have worked very nicely.” 

The boy stood completely stunned for a moment as Kylo slid his thumb along his tongue.  The human’s mouth was warm and wet, and he looked so sweet with his flushed cheeks and look of bewilderment.  Kylo hummed appreciatively at the soft feeling of the boy’s lips and couldn’t help imagining how good those pretty lips would look wrapped around something else.  As far as he knew the boy had never done that before.  There was something incredibly erotic about teaching his humans how to perform oral sex.  He thought of how Armitage would look, blushing no doubt, as he lowered himself between the vampire’s legs, looking up for direction and guidance…

He removed his fingers and admired his human for a moment, “Now, there are a few things we need to do first, darling, and some I would like to do.”

Hux seemed confused.  He furrowed his brow and looked about, “I thought…can’t you just…” 

“Can’t I just what, darling?” asked Kylo. 

Trembling slightly, the boy explained, “When I did…had sex before.  He just…he bent me over a hay bail.  He didn’t even take my clothes off all the way.  Isn’t that how men-”

“No, no, absolutely not, no,” said Kylo, taking the boy’s hands, “That’s…He’s given you an entirely wrong idea about everything.  It’s sex certainly, but it hardly sounds like it was any good.” 

“It felt alright, I guess…” replied Hux quietly. 

Kylo let go of Hux’s hands to rub at his eyes in frustration.  He wondered if the boy really felt that or if it was wishful thinking, trying to make the loss of his virginity seem less awful than it really was.  From what Kylo could gather, Hux had agreed, thinking the man was the only other person who shared his proclivities, hadn’t enjoyed it much, and then was betrayed shortly after when the man kept trying to pay him like a common gutter whore. 

“I came…so that means I must have liked it,” reasoned Hux. 

“Dearest, that isn’t how it’s supposed to work,” said Kylo, “There’s supposed to be…you should at least attempt to please each other.  It should be amusing, passionate, sweet, not…forcing you to bend over the nearest surface while someone uses you.” 

“I was using him too,” insisted Hux. 

Kylo recalled Hux’s account of the events.  He had been young, curious, and wanted to feel grown up and special.  No matter how Kylo looked at it, even if Hux hadn’t loved the Bailiff at all, he was still the one who had been used in the end.  The other man hadn’t given Hux anything, just a lackluster experience.  Though there may have been no emotional attachment, Hux clearly had more invested in the act.  It was his first, he had been seeking something beyond pleasure, and the experience failed to deliver that. 

Hux also seemed to have no idea how sex between two men was supposed to work.  It was hardly surprising, given the scrutiny he would be under if his proclivities were a widely known fact.  He was under a variety of misconceptions.  That having a climax meant he had enjoyed what had happened, that sex was meant to be quick and passionless, and possibly worst of all, that being the receiving partner meant he ought to be held down and used for his partner’s gratification.  If Hux enjoyed that sort of thing, that was one matter, but assuming it was a given was something else entirely.

“Come here, darling, sit here with me a minute,” said Kylo, trying not to sound exasperated as he gestured to a chair.  This was a discussion he had to have with far too many of his humans.  He had a sinking feeling that humans were doing less and less with each passing year did less and less to teach the younger ones among them about their bodies and sex. 

“Why?  Aren’t we going to-” began Hux. 

“We are, and believe me, I want to very badly, but I think we should talk first,” said Kylo, bringing his human to a chair.  He took Hux by the shoulders, “Please sit.  We’re just going to talk, and then we’ll do whatever you like.” 

Hux looked over his shoulder at the long chair where they had both laid together to read.  He sighed, gave an irritated little nod and then sat down.  He looked up at Kylo and practically groaned, “I already know where babies come from.” 

“I’m very aware of that, but I want to get an idea as to what you know, and what you might need to know.  This way we can get all of that out of the way now instead of stopping partway through,” explained Kylo. 

Hux gave another sigh and nod, moving over so Kylo could sit beside him. 

“How does this sound, I’ll satisfy you, but it will be on my terms,” said Kylo, “You’re free to object to things, of course, even call the whole thing off if you like, but since you don’t have much experience, I’ll take the lead.  Does that seem fair to you?” 

The boy furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, there are more positions than ‘over-a-hay-bail,’” said Kylo, “And more things I can do than not take your clothes off all the way.  So, for example, I might ask you to put yourself in a certain position.  If I do and you don’t like it, you can refuse, but I think since I have more experience, I should be the one making suggestions.”    

Even without taking in Hux’s scent his heat was clearly starting to get to him.  He was anxious, fidgeting, with an expression of clear wanting on his face.  Kylo took him by the hand and began to lead him out of the library, “You’re getting restless, perhaps we should walk while we have our little chat instead.  There are also a few things we need to take care of first.  To start with, it’s for the best that you clean yourself a little.” 

“I need another bath already?” asked Hux, sniffing at himself, trying to detect some sort of foul stench. 

“Not all of you,” said Kylo with a light laugh, “Since this is premeditated, you have enough time to clean your passage.”  

“My…” Hux turned bright red in spite of his efforts to seem mature. 

Kylo couldn’t resist another laugh and kissed him, “It’s alright if you don’t want to, but I know some humans prefer it.” 

“I’ve never…what would I use?” asked Hux. 

“A cloth and your fingers,” said Kylo, “And some soap and water should do the trick…would you like me to do it for you?” 

Hux was red and silent as Kylo continued, “I’ve been wanting to bathe you for a while, and I’m going to be seeing you naked anyhow.  If you want, I can show you how to clean yourself.” 

“I don’t…like being looked at though…” muttered Hux quietly. 

“I could stand behind you, or just give you instructions.  Whatever you like, darling,” said Kylo. 

Hux took a moment to think it over.  Kylo wondered if he had been given time to think the first time the boy ever had sex.  It hardly sounded like he had prepared for it.  The way the boy told his story he had been doing his work when a drunken bailiff came into the stable and shoved him down over a bundle of hay.  The poor thing must have had no idea what to expect or what he was supposed to do. 

“I…I want you to do it,” said Hux, “But…slow, so it doesn’t hurt.” 

“Did it hurt?  Your first?” Kylo asked, dreading the answer. 

Hux was quiet for a moment before replying, “It hurt, but…everyone says virgins are supposed to bleed a little.” 

“No, they aren’t,” said Kylo sharply.  Humans had been believing that ridiculous lie for hundreds of years.  Virgins, both male and female, didn’t have to bleed.  Males bled if their passage was torn, usually from sex being too rough or inadequate stretching beforehand.  Females could bleed if their hymen was damaged, but if a partner was cautious they didn’t have to damage the lining at all.  In fact, most humans seemed to have little to no idea of what a hymen was. 

“Armitage, I don’t really get any pleasure out of hearing about what was done to you, but I need to understand what happened and what you disliked.  That way I’ll know what to avoid so I won’t put you through it again,” explained Kylo, leading Hux along. 

“There’s…not much else to say, really,” replied the boy, “I brought him back from an appointment.  After that he came in, I could smell that he’d been drinking.  He…” Hux paused and his flush returned, “He walked up to me.  I was brushing Blossom, and he pulled the brush off of my hand.  He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to where we kept the hay…he told me that he noticed the way I looked at other men.  I thought…well, I thought he was going to beat me until he grabbed my…my hips.  He…started to pull up my shirt, take off my trousers, told me how handsome I was…and that if I was good for him he would make me feel good too.  I’d…I’d wanted to have sex for a long time and he was willing, he said I was handsome and I’d never heard another man say that about me, so…I let him do it.

“He…put his finger inside first.  It hurt, I couldn’t help crying a little.  He said I looked pretty, I don’t know if he was trying to make me stop crying or not, he was still drunk.  Then he put…himself inside me.  It…it hurt a lot, but everyone said that it was supposed to hurt, and virgins always bleed.  So when the blood started coming out…” Hux flushed, as if he was realizing how arduous the whole thing sounded.  He pulled his hand away when Kylo tried to hold it, clearly not wanting to be pitied.  Hux continued, trying to sound nonchalant, “He said it meant that I had been good, that I was a real virgin and not…”  With the next statement he began faltering again, “I…He said it meant I wasn’t a slut.  Then he…finished.  And after he did, he said I had been good, so he used his hand to help me finish too. 

“I’m not really sure how to explain it.  I didn’t like that it hurt, at all.  I don’t like being degraded or pushed around but…the part I did like was when he would press down and talk to me.  It felt good when I couldn’t move…and when he was holding me down, talking to me about being handsome and …I liked that part.  And I liked finishing…” 

Hux finished his recollection, looking up at Kylo, embarrassed, “I…I must sound terrible to you.” 

“No, it sounds like you found something you enjoyed, and there’s nothing wrong with that,” assured Kylo quietly. 

It sounded like Hux’s first time was irredeemably awful and Kylo knew he would have to fix that.  He couldn’t take away the memories, but he could give Hux better ones that would hopefully displace the bad.  His own first time had been nothing particularly good either.  It had been consensual, with a vampire lady who had thought he was a handsome young man.  The problem, he discovered, with vampire biology was that his body, dead by nearly every definition, operated on willpower.  If he wanted to breathe, he had to think about it, if he wanted blood to flow and his heart to pump, he had to concentrate.  He discovered, quite abruptly, that the same thing applied to his reproductive organs. 

Being a curious young man with a healthy libido, Kylo discovered quickly that thinking about getting an erection, or climaxing, would cause him to do so almost instantaneously.  When he had reached the biological age to start having such thoughts, he felt he barely had any control over his body.  Any time he thought about sex, which was often, his body would react in full force.  It had taken time before he learned how to control himself enough to be in polite company again, how to think about a few naughty things without accidentally soiling his clothes, but not soon enough to avoid a disastrous first encounter.  As soon as he saw her body, his capacity for control had quit him and he came on the spot. 

She had laughed a little, before taking pity on him and guiding him through it.  She had been a good instructor, helping him figure out what to think, how to hold off, and a number of her own favorite tricks to give physical pleasure.  He’d slept with her a number of times before they’d settled in different parts of the world.  The memory embarrassed him, but at least in his own case something good had come out of the experience. 

“Would you like me to do that?  Hold you down and tell you how pretty you are for me?” asked Kylo, kissing Hux gently. 

Kylo already had a plan in mind, and hopefully the boy would agree to it.  The human made no response as Kylo walked him to the tub.  He stroked Hux’s hair, “Now…it would be best if you took hold of the tub and leaned forward slightly.  You’ll need to undress as well.  Is that alright?  It won’t upset you?” 

Hux shook his head.  He reached for the back of his dress, “Could you…help me undress?” 

The human gasped prettily as Kylo wrapped his arms around his little waist.  Kylo pulled the boy against him with one arm before using the other to undo the laces at the back of his dress, “I’ve been waiting a long time to hear you say that.” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much 18 pages of filth. You guys have waited eighteen chapters and a wordcount that would rival most novels for this, so I hope I don't disappoint. I've only written ONE other sex scene before, and admittedly, I've been learning from kylux fics and medical articles. Also a few episodes of 'What the Fuck is Wrong with You!?' by Radio Dead Air. 
> 
> ((Also, in the first chapter I mentioned the dress was purple, but after seeing Viella's art with the dress being white, I liked it more. So, yeah, that plot hole is there :P))

Kylo undressed him, allowing himself to be a little forceful, but careful not to hurt his human as he pulled the dress down his body and let it fall to the floor.  Kylo kept himself close as he reached for a wash cloth.  Hux was still gasping, but he was allowing himself to be a little louder now , and the noises echoed through the bathroom very sweetly.  Reaching down, he cupped the boy’s backside, “Hold still now…first I’m going to help you relax.  I won’t be able to clean it if you stay tense like this.” 

He kissed the boy’s nape and Hux let out a slight mewl.  It was the only word Kylo could think of to describe the sound he made.  It wasn’t quite a full moan, but it was too high pitched to be a groan.  He rubbed the boy’s rump, squeezing and massaging patiently until he felt the muscles begin to relax.  He slid a finger over the boy’s entrance.  It was tightly puckered and clenched when Kylo traced around it.  Hux continued to mewl lightly, casting an uncertain glance over his shoulder. 

Kylo looked up at him, “May I put my fingers inside you?” 

Hux looked back at him nervously before turning and gripping the side of the tub, clearly bracing himself to experience pain and discomfort, “Yes…”

“I need a bit more of an invitation than that, dearest,” said Kylo quietly. 

“Yes, you can put them inside me…” replied Hux.    

Kylo shushed him gently, not to silence him, but in the hopes that the sound would soothe his human a little bit.  He continued to shush the boy and hold him by the hip as he wriggled a finger and the soft, wet cloth inside.  The boy let out a light keen.  It was going to be uncomfortable, there was no real getting around that, but he tried to make everything as painless as he could.  He wanted to show Hux that it didn’t need to hurt, and it was alright if he enjoyed it. 

He moved the cloth inside, cleaning gently, feeling the warmth of his flesh.  Hux’s insides were hot, clenching tightly around his finger.  Kylo spoke to him softly, “Shh…it’s alright, it’s alright…does it hurt?” 

“It feels strange…” gasped Hux. 

“I know, it’ll be alright, just a few moments longer” whispered Kylo, trying his best to soothe the skittish human.  He was so warm though.  If they were more open with each other, a little more intimate, Kylo might have had an idea as to whether Hux would want to be handled roughly.  He hadn’t said anything, and Kylo didn’t want to find out the hard way or upset the boy by asking, so he continued, slow and gentle, resisting the urge to abandon the idea of cleaning and have his beautiful human right then and there in the bath.  Instead he asked, “Do you want to stop?” 

“No…I want this,” said Hux quietly. 

“You know you don’t have to do it to feel more secure here.  I’m not going to send you away or mistreat you if you decide not to do this,” assured Kylo, massaging the boy’s inner walls and trying to clean his passage. 

“I want…” Hux gasped out.  Kylo stilled so the boy could speak, “It’ll make me feel better about everything…and my…I’ve been feeling…” 

“I could tell,” said Kylo, resisting the urge to purr as he said, “I could smell what your hormones and pheromones were doing to you.  I could see you were getting a bit more restless.  You were also acting a bit more open with me, but you were nervous.  It was clear what you wanted me to do.” 

He kissed at the boy’s nape and shoulders, trying to make the experience as pleasant and comfortable as he could.  It was difficult, but it was the best option they had at the moment.  Kylo had yet to see anyone invent anything specifically for cleaning those sorts of parts of the body.  When he finished, he wrapped his arms around the boy from behind, “There, you’re all clean.  Is it alright if we play a little game?” 

“Game?” asked Hux, the word coming out with a slight whimper. 

“What if…I had that getup you arrived in laid out for you,” offered Kylo, “And you put it on for me.  Then once you were all dressed up, you lay down on the bed for me.  We could pretend it’s your first night.  That I was punishing my would-be assassin by taking his virginity.” 

“I’m not a virgin,” the boy protested. 

“It’s a game, dearest, you can be anything you like, provided we agree on it beforehand,” explained Kylo, pulling Hux more tightly against him, “If you’d like to pretend this is your first and you’re having it on your terms, we can do that.  I’m rather partial to playing punish-the-assassin, but if it isn’t something you feel comfortable with, we don’t have to play that, or anything at all.” 

“I’m not a virgin, I don’t want to pretend I am either.  What happened, happened, and I’m alright with that,” said Hux.  His words came out with much less conviction as he trailed off nervously, “You always seem eager to punish me for something…” 

Kylo pulled away long enough to find a towel to wrap the human up in, a temporary covering for him to walk through the halls in.  He looked at Hux, “It’s only a game.  Even if you don’t want to play, will you wear that dress for me?”   

“You’ll just take it off,” protested Hux, glancing at Kylo briefly, “And it doesn’t fit right.” 

“Yes, but it shows off your charms nicely, and since it doesn’t fit, it’s alright if it gets a little dirty or damaged,” said Kylo.  He pulled his human, covered only by a towel, against him and purred, “And it’s what you wore when I first thought I’d like to bed you.” 

The boy shivered and trembled at the contact before Kylo pulled back, “Now, I’ll give you a little time to put it on, then I want you to lie on the bed.”  He looked the human over, “Keep your hair loose as well, you know how much I love it.” 

Briefly, Hux touched his hair before nodding quietly.  Many believed red hair was unlucky, but Kylo and his own kind prized it for its rarity.  Vampires had long found it special, magical even, but silly humans continued to have the strangest notions.  With Armitage’s string of bad luck though, he was almost inclined to believe that red-haired humans were prone to misfortune.  It might be his witch heritage though, if he had any, manifesting itself in the form of some sort of accidentally self-inflicted hex.  In any case, he saw the boy look over a lock, pinched between his thumb and index finger, and seemed to be entertaining the possibility that perhaps his long-hated colouring could be lovely. 

Kylo led him to the bedroom and left him alone for a moment, listening to the rustle of fabric.  He’d only been wanting for a little over a week but it felt like longer.  He could finally have all of his little human.  As much as he loved petting and pressing close, he had been wanting for the boy to want him back.  Enough for physical relief at least.  He remembered his first few days of listening to the poor creature weeping and feeling so awful that death seemed a better alternative.  They had both changed considerably in that time.  Armitage had warmed to him.  They’d had several moments of revelation and clarity, and Kylo found himself wondering how he had gone on thinking the way he had for so long. 

When he heard the movement stop, Kylo entered again.  The room was lit well enough for his liking, enough to cast soft orange and yellow light on the white dress the boy wore.  Hux lay still, breathing hard already from nerves.  Kylo began shedding his layers as he grinned and approached.  First his jacket, then his waistcoat.  He tossed the cravat aside and slipped his boots off before crawling over his human.  He clicked his tongue playfully, “Well, little assassin, look at what’s become of you now.” 

Hux watched him nervously and Kylo continued, “Whatever am I to do with such a pretty human.” 

“Could we…could we not?” asked Hux, propping himself up slightly. 

Kylo nodded.  He would have liked to play this game, but perhaps it struck a little too close to home.  He leaned over the bed and kissed his human, “Alright dearest.  What would you like me to do?” 

“I don’t know…just…I’ll feel better if we do, and…” Hux began, trying to put his feelings into words. 

“No matter what I won’t send you away,” said Kylo, “I hope you know that.” 

“I think…it’s something to bind me here.  Make it final.  I know I can’t go back but, this makes it feel more like it’s my choice not to go back,” replied the human, taking hold of Kylo’s fingers and squeezing lightly, “I’m still not sure what we are, but I know fighting isn’t going to help me or anyone else.” 

The words seemed defeated, but Hux said them with an odd sort of determination.  For him they weren’t really indicative of a defeat, just a change.  Kylo stroked his human’s hair, “You want this to feel more at ease with things?” 

“Yes, and I know that isn’t the answer you want,” said Hux quietly. 

“I don’t mind, really.  I’ve had these sorts of arrangements before,” said Kylo.  This wasn’t the first person Kylo slept with who had motivations that weren’t love.  Sometimes he himself had wanted sex just for the sake of having it and enjoying the feeling, and love didn’t necessarily enter into the equation when it did.  It was more fun when there was at least common ground, but perhaps this could help him mend and build something with his human.  He settled his legs on either side of the boy’s hips and hummed at the pleasant warmth between his legs as Hux warmed him. 

He pulled at the corset around Hux’s waist, testing how tightly he had tied it.  The tapped his nails against the clasps in the front before moving up to his chest and neck, “You look so sweet, smell so good…I’m going to enjoy this.”  

He followed the boy’s arms up to his hands, lacing their fingers together before leaning down to claim Hux’s lips.  He kissed him gently, sweetly, enjoying the feel of Hux kissing him back.  Kylo found he had very nice lips, and like the taste of them under his tongue.  Taking in the boy’s scent, Kylo could smell his hormones raging, practically begging Kylo to act on him.  Hux moved his hips, rolling them against Kylo’s frantically.  Was that how he thought this was going to go?  That it would be quick and dispassionate?  Kylo grinned and hummed as he shifted his weight to pin the boy, “Eager, are we?” 

Hux flushed slightly and looked away, “I just…I thought you were going to...”  

“I don’t think so.  First I’m going to enjoy that lovely neck, then those sweet little breasts…” purred Kylo, “You’re just going to have to wait until I’ve had my fill of those.” 

Hux looked up at him.  He seemed surprised by the answer, and even appeared to have traces of frustration on his face.  For vampires, a climax was easy.  They only had to think about it, concentrate on it, and it would happen. It never took long to discover that a climax with no build up was unsatisfying.  With long lifespans, and requiring more sex than most in order to conceive, making sex good was an even more popular vampire pastime than holding grudges.  There was an art to it, making sure the build-up was good enough to justify a climax, an art that he hoped to teach the little human beneath him.  Kylo laughed slightly, “This is all part of it darling, a little play, making sure you’ve been thoroughly pleasured.” 

“You don’t need to do that…” mumbled Hux. 

Kylo sighed and kept him pinned, “How old are you?” 

“Twenty-one.” 

“How many times have you had sex?” 

“…twice.” 

“How old am I?” 

“I don’t know…nearly a thousand?” 

“And I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve made love.  So, which of us do you think has a better idea of what they’re doing?” asked Kylo. 

Hux scowled slightly before looking away.  Kylo grinned down at him smugly, “I’ve had plenty of practice.  Now lie still and let me show you how this is supposed to be.” 

He nestled close to the boy’s neck and gave it a gentle kiss before selecting a place to lick and suckle.  His pulse point was too much of a temptation, but humans possessed such delicious necks and the boy’s was perfect.  Pale, so it would be easy to see any marks he left and the flesh was sugary sweet.  He hummed against Hux’s neck so he could feel the pleased vibrations in his throat.  Licking long lines up the boy’s throat he found several particularly sweet spots to latch onto.  He promised not to bite, so he refrained from nipping.  Instead he sucked little marks into the boy’s neck, savouring the taste of the little bruises as he lapped at the little marks.  He settled near the boy’s ear again to purr, “Such a tasty human…” 

The boy bucked his hips and whined insistently.  Kylo clicked his tongue disapprovingly, “Now, now, I said I wanted those pretty breasts first.”  He hooked his finger into the collar of the dress and tugged it down to reveal both of Hux’s pink nipples, tightly peaked in the cool air.  He prodded one gently as he held the dress in place, “It would be a shame to neglect those tender buds.  I don’t often get to have treats this delectable.” 

Hux was looking up at him pleadingly.  Despite their talk he seemed ready to argue.  He was young man, eager to get to the climax without any appreciation for the preparation or prelude.  Kylo would have to show him.  Thankfully he already knew the boy had a healthy appreciation for rough actions and displays of strength... 

So he seized the front of the bodice and ripped it down to the corset.  Hux stared down at the torn fabric, completely speechless. 

“There they are…such darling little breasts,” said Kylo, trailing his fingers down and giving the tips an experimental pinch, “Oh, so nice and supple…”  He took the torn fringe of the fabric and rubbed the torn edges around the tips of Hux’s nipples, “Sensitive too…shall I sample them?” 

Hux trembled beneath him, silent and excited, his reckless eagerness for release now displaced with an equally eager curiosity for what Kylo could do to him.  He moaned softly when Kylo rolled the nipples under his thumbs, making them harder with the stimulation and the coldness of his fingers.  Kylo leaned in before selecting the little bud on the right and singling it out for special treatment.  He looked it over, humming his approval as he appraised it, then lowered his lips to begin kissing around it.  Armitage nearly squealed at the touch, thrusting his chest out to get more contact.  Kylo tried to oblige him, settling a finger over the other nipple and stroking it lazily with a free finger. 

He licked and sucked at the little bud, prompting the human to lace his fingers in Kylo’s hair and pull his face closer to the sensitive area.  It was hard to believe this was the same human who declared his hatred and tried to refuse his touch.  The boy had given into his more animalistic urges now, whining for more attention and for his needs to be filled.  Kylo swirled his tongue around the nipple and kissed the little tip gently, “Mm…it’s delicious.  You have such a delicate taste…”

Some humans liked that, being told they tasted good and hearing how eager Kylo was to eat them up.  Many humans found food pleasurable, and tended to use similar language for both sex and their food, so it was no surprise some humans were pleased by that sort of talk.  Armitage didn’t seem to be much of an exception.  He watched Kylo with nervous and excited eyes and flushed when the vampire praised his beautiful, svelte body. 

He began to give the other nipple his attention, licking over it, half expecting it to melt under his tongue it was so sweet.  Hux was squirming now, occasionally rolling his hips from pleasure, rather than impatience as he tried to stifle himself.  Kylo grinned at that before pinching his nipple again, rolling the sensitive flesh between his fingers while he gently sucked the other.  Hux couldn’t hold back anymore.  He moaned loudly, wriggling and arching his back. 

“Now, I think I’d like to try your thighs.  I hope they’re as succulent as your pretty breasts,” said Kylo, pulling back.  He grinned down at Hux, “Hm, seems I’m a little overdressed.” 

Removing his own shirt he kept his eye on the little human.  It seemed he wasn’t much for words beyond, ‘get on with it.’  Since ripping his bodice open the boy hadn’t tried to mutter a single syllable.  He tried to get Hux to talk to him in turn, “Well?  Anything to say for yourself with that lovely voice?” 

Hux watched him, excited but still trembling from nerves, pulling the shredded bodice up to cover his reddened nipples.  Kylo moved to draw the skirt up to Hux’s knees so he could play with the hem, “I’m going to savor every little bit of you.  If you have any objection, now would be the time to voice it.” 

The boy curled his legs slightly but made no reply. 

“Very well,” said Kylo, seizing the end of the skirt. 

He ripped it, slowly this time, watching the layers of fabric tear apart.  Hux watched as well.  Eyes wide as the sturdy fabric was torn up like a flimsy sheet of paper.  Kylo stopped at the corset and admired the leg he had exposed all the way up to the boy’s hip, leaving smooth skin on full display.  He grinned down at Hux as he gingerly lifted the shirt, “Now, let’s see what sort of man you are under here.” 

The boy pinked at the words and whimpered slightly when the skirt was laid aside and left him exposed.  Kylo knew he couldn’t look for too long or else the silly human would get nervous and flustered again.  He took a moment to study his cock, half hard and still so vulnerable between his legs.  Moving between the boy’s legs, Kylo seized them at the knees and opened them, “What a pretty cock you have…” 

Hux tried to snap his legs closed but Kylo held them open, “Shh, just hold them open darling.  I can’t touch you properly if you do that…there’s a good boy, staying nice and still.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, the boy gave a light whimper.  Kylo sighed and stroked his outer thigh as it quavered open, “That’s my good boy…it’s alright, I promised it won’t hurt.”

He moved his hands slowly, trying to warm them to make his touches more pleasant as he began to move his hands between his human’s legs.  Hux let out another whimper and kept his eyes shut.  Kylo massaged his muscular legs with slow, patient circles, waiting for the human to calm himself enough to continue.  He could feel the human shaking, his muscles trying to become less tense.  Kylo hoped the boy wasn’t having another moral crisis, or suddenly becoming too frightened of the vampire’s teeth to continue.  It had happened once or twice; one of his humans would spot them and they would become terrified of accidentally being bitten. 

Kylo tried not to bite during sex, not hard.  If he bit the wrong place, hit a large vein, his human could bleed profusely, which was the last thing he wanted.  Admittedly a human covered in blood was very attractive, but a human covered in its own blood and panicking, afraid it might bleed out and die, was terrifying to witness.  He had to be gentle with them, they were such fragile creatures, and Hux needed this.  The boy needed to see that he could trust Kylo, and what better way to do that than to share something so intimate. 

He rubbed his face against the boy’s knee and kissed his thigh, “So soft, just like silk, and so warm.”  His human had beautiful legs.  They were the most exercised part of him, with nicely toned muscles.  His skin was wonderfully soft as well, with wisps of reddish hair on the uppermost part of his inner thighs.  Kylo ran his fingers through the curls and listened to his human gasp and moan at the contact.  He waited until Hux’s breathing slowed and his muscles relaxed before flicking his tongue out over a creamy patch of skin, “Just as exquisite as your breasts.” 

Hux whimpered slightly at the comment, looking up with his brow furrowed, clearly displeased, but not nearly upset enough to tell the vampire to stop.  Kylo dipped his hands further down, rubbing the warm limbs and stealing their heat to make his hands less cold.  He purred as he massaged his human and looked him over.  He looked so debauched, lewdly splayed over the bed with his clothing torn to show the choicest parts of beautiful form.  It only heightened things when he tried to move his tattered dress to cover up his nipples or his swelling member. 

“No, no, don’t do that,” chided Kylo, lifting the skirt away to keep Hux uncovered, “I can’t touch it if you cover up.” 

Reaching down, he traced over the shaft lightly, making Hux cry out.  Kylo wondered how long it had been since another person had touched him there.  He had to make sure his little human got the most out of the experience.  Kylo took it in his now warm hand, stroking lightly, admiringly, from the base to the tip, pausing to tease around the foreskin and trace his thumb over the slit.  The boy hadn’t shaved, and had possibly never considered shaving that area of his body.  He continued to lavish the member with attention, occasionally letting his fingers tangle into the red hair at the base, “So pretty, you’re such a beautiful man.  Perhaps you wouldn’t be averse to having me someday.” 

Hux’s eyes fluttered open at that.  He couldn’t form a sentence with the way his moans were tumbling out of his lips.  It seemed he’d never considered the possibility that he could take Kylo that way.  The vampire wouldn’t have minded, not in the least.  It had been ages since he had another person do that for him, and humans were so warm, spreading their heat through him from the inside out. 

He kissed Hux’s thighs, making a slow trail to the intimate hollow space between his leg and his crotch.  He kissed there experimentally; trying to gage by Hux’s breathy moans whether he would enjoy having his mouth other places.  Hearing moans turn to mewls, the meekest Kylo had ever heard come out of the boy, he decided he could try.  He placed his hands beneath Hux’s knees and lifted them. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” asked Hux, who seemed to immediately miss the feeling of Kylo stroking him. 

“Shh…I promise it will feel good.  If you don’t like it, just say the word and I’ll stop,” whispered Kylo.  He thought Hux might enjoy playing at being roughly captured and taken, but he didn’t seem to want that at all right now.  What he seemed to need was gentleness and reassurance.  Kylo kept forgetting how new it all must be for him. 

He leaned in and pressed his lips to the tip of Hux’s cock.  The boy immediately keened and fisted the sheets beneath him as Kylo held his legs apart.  The vampire hummed and slowly laved his tongue over the head, “Mm…such a pleasing taste.  So warm and soft…I haven’t had anything like it in hundreds of years.” 

He hadn’t; Armitage was his first male in ages and he didn’t disappoint.  He tasted perfect, exquisite.  He heard that humans found their own taste to be salty, but Kylo found this human to be rich and sweet beyond compare.  His flesh was firm and succulent in his mouth and across his tongue.  Kylo moved one hand to cup the reddened head, gently moving his fingers over it while he slowly swiped his tongue over Hux’s filling shaft.  Kylo couldn’t resist a moan of his own.  His little human tasted so good. 

It was made all the better by the fact that this human was so impressive in his own right.  Beautiful, clever, headstrong, and all for him to enjoy.  There was joy and frustration in needing explicit permission.  Kylo could never surprise his partner, and sometimes his partner might want to initiate with him and forget to tell him very clearly what he had permission to do.  However, there were times like these, when a human gave themselves over, gave their permission, and that invitation was such a symbol of trust, that Kylo found it precious beyond words. 

The boy might say he was only doing this for physical gratification, but he chose Kylo.  He could have had his own fingers or hands, he could have kept saying no until his heat subsided, but he didn’t.  The human chose to invite him and Kylo wanted to make sure his display of trust was rewarded. 

He pressed feathery light kisses all over Hux’s member.  The boy keened and grasped at his hair, unable to decide whether to pull Kylo off or press him closer.  The vampire let go of one leg to lightly handle the boy’s sac, thumbing over it before giving a light squeeze.  Hux cried out again and thrust his hips out, trying to get more.  He looked up at Kylo pleadingly, “I…I feel…I’m…” 

The poor thing couldn’t even say it out loud. 

“Don’t come yet, dearest,” said Kylo, pulling away and trailing his hand down to Hux’s backside, “I haven’t even prepared you yet.  Hold yourself at the base…that’s it, good boy.  Just hold on a little longer.” 

Hux did as he was told, holding himself between his thumb and forefinger with a hand that trembled from excitement and nerves.  Kylo felt Hux’s warm cock bob against his cheek as he gave the boy’s testicles a little more attention.  He didn’t need to invite the human to use his own mouth.  He licked over them, listening to the boy mewl before taking one in his mouth.  He suckled at it, moving his tongue around it before giving the other similar treatment.  Kylo hummed against them, admiring his human’s flavour as Hux nervously laced a hand in the vampire’s hair.  He licked a long stripe from the base, along the vein then over the tip where fluids were threatening to dribble out.  Kylo suckled at the tip for a moment before soothing, “There, I think you’re ready for more now.” 

He pulled the ripped up skirt out of the way and lifted the boy’s legs higher.  He hooked the human’s ankles over his shoulders to keep them up as he gripped the boy’s ass with both hands.  Hux mewled again as Kylo squeezed and cupped the pert cheeks.  Kylo chuckled, “Oh, I like this very much.  So firm...” 

He squeezed the flesh and released it with a flourish.  He patted the boy’s sweet little rump before grasping the globes of supple flesh and spreading them, “And such a sweet little pucker.  Shall I open it for you?” 

Hux fisted the sheets, “Yes…please, just put it in…” 

“But I can’t do that,” purred Kylo, pulling back enough to start shedding his trousers.  He worked at the buttons, wanting to free himself from the tightness of his own confinements.  He had allowed himself to become hard, and was starting to feel the strain of it. 

“Please!” Hux repeated more insistently, “I said you could!  I need it just…just fuck me!” 

Kylo moved closer and smirked, “But I can’t, not yet.” 

The boy was ready to argue again when Kylo slid his member against the boy’s smooth, flat stomach.  Hux gasped and looked down, his eyes widening at the size of the appendage Kylo was rubbing against him.  Kylo hummed at the warmth beneath him and thrust it experimentally over Hux’s belly and the corset, “See how big it is darling?  How deep it’s going to go inside you?  I have to prepare you first.  If I don’t, I’m going to tear you open from the inside.  And we don’t want that, do we?” 

Hux didn’t answer.  He seemed more fixated on Kylo’s cock.  He looked at it before timidly glancing up and asking, “Can…should I touch you?” 

“I would enjoy that very much,” purred Kylo, “I’m going to warm my hands and put some oil on your pretty thighs, so go ahead.” 

Kylo took the vial of oil from beside him and felt the first set of warm hands he’d had on him in a long time.  He groaned, Armitage had nice, slender hands with long fingers, but they were workman’s hands, rough with callouses that caught and teased in the best possible way.  Hux didn’t seem to know what to do with it, stroking with his fingers while Kylo rubbed his thighs. 

“That’s it…just touch the way you would touch yourself darling…” panted Kylo, dribbling generous amounts of oil over the boy’s hips and belly before rubbing it in.  He would need to warm it somehow, and he wasn’t about to take the boy’s hands away from what they were doing.  He rubbed the backs of his thighs and over his ass, waiting for his hands and the oil to become tolerably warm as Hux began to thumb over his slit.  Kylo instructed him gently, “Take us both in your hands…” 

Hux seemed uncertain for a moment, then let out a little mewl as he brought their erections together in his hands.  Kylo found it perfect.  Hux’s member was white hot against his and his hands held them together just tightly enough to warm him instantly.  Hux flushed at the difference in their size, finding himself smaller and much more slender.  Kylo brought a hand over Hux’s, “It’s perfect, just like the rest of you.  I wouldn’t change any part of you.” 

Hux didn’t seem so certain, but hopefully confidence would come to him in time.  He asked quietly, “I want you in me...you can put your fingers inside…” 

Kylo separated himself from Hux, immediately missing the warmth, but he knew he would need to pull back to see what he was about to do.  He brought his hand down to Hux’s entrance and traced over it with slow, lazy circles, “So pretty…It’s a gorgeous little pucker, pink like a flower.  You’re going to be so tight…though perhaps I should taste it first…” 

“W-what!?” exclaimed Hux. 

“Let me be clear with you, dearest.  I’m going to open up your passage, and then I’m going to taste you,” purred Kylo, pressing a finger inside, “And when I finish, I’m going to fill you.”

The reaction was immediate.  He barely pushed into the first joint and Hux tightened up, letting out a sharp cry.  He was flushed deep red and trembling as Kylo reached up to pull his tattered bodice away from his chest to further expose him.  His human looked so tousled as he lay back, moaning loudly.  Kylo pushed in further, circling his finger around to stretch the opening wider to accommodate him.  Hux cried out, his body instinctively trying to reject what it wasn’t accustomed to, writhing against the bed and already clutching the sheets in his tightly balled fists. 

Kylo waited until he relaxed slightly before sliding his finger in all the way to the knuckle.  He hooked his finger forwards.  He knew approximately where the pleasure points for both sexes were, but each individual was slightly different.  It only took a few seconds of prodding.  In an instant, Armitage suddenly jerked back and let out a loud cry of pleasure. 

“Wh-what is that!?” he cried out. 

“Your pleasure point…” purred Kylo.  He paused for a moment, “You’ve had sex twice but nobody told you about your pleasure point?” 

Hux shook his head, “No…maybe…I don’t know...” 

Kylo was about to get angry and possessive again when the human pleaded, “Do it again?” 

The vampire’s half frown turned to a grin as he pressed his finger against the bundle of nerves deep inside the boy’s body.  He didn’t lightly prod this time.  He rubbed his fingers against it, stroking the spot as Armitage kept crying in delight, keening as loud as a banshee and writhing violently against the bed. 

He inserted another finger while the human was still in the throes of pleasure, hoping it would take the edge off of the pain of his rim being stretched further.  The boy gasped prettily as he was scissored open, almost wide enough to take a third finger.  Kylo moved up the bed, humming comforting tones as he stretched his human.  He kissed the boy’s cheek as he began to sob at the stretch he was feeling and the newfound pleasure Kylo would occasionally give him.  Kylo whispered pet names to him.  His willing flower, his darling lamb, his little bride all dressed in white.  He kissed the boy’s neck and exposed his nipples again as he slipped a third finger in. 

Hux keened and sobbed as he rocked his hips against the fingers, clearly wanting more.  Kylo lapped at his throat, enjoying his sweetness and the tight warmth around his fingers.  Looking at the human’s half exposed body, Kylo found Hux to be perfect, straddling a fine line between innocent and lewd.  He purred at the human, “You feel like velvet inside.  So warm…You might find me a little cold.” 

“Please…I want you in me…” pleaded Hux, “I need to…it’s…” 

Kylo observed the human’s leaking member.  He removed his fingers and Armitage whined at the loss.  With his free hand he tilted the human’s chin to face him as the lay nearly side by side.  He drew a finger up the boy’s shaft to catch stray beads of precome dribbling down his straining member.  Hux gasped as Kylo held his hand between them.  The human looked over Kylo’s hand, confused as he why the vampire had stopped to show him what he already knew his body was doing.  Kylo grinned.  Despite insisting he wasn’t a virgin the boy was still quite innocent.  He brought his own hand to his mouth and began to lick at it, causing the boy to stare at him with a look of horror on his face. 

“Mm…I’m very tempted to swallow up your pretty cock.  Such an exquisite taste,” said Kylo. 

“Don’t!  That’s- don’t lick that!” exclaimed Hux. 

“Why not?  It tastes incredible.  Mm…” he hummed, sucking on his fingertips, enjoying the scandalized look on the boy’s face, “Just as I thought.  Your tight little passage is going to be quite the delicacy.” 

Hux mewled lightly and turned away from embarrassment.  His light, breathy noises became louder as Kylo held his legs open and began to taste his human.  Hux began keening when Kylo reached his most intimate areas.  The vampire licked over his human’s thighs and ass, holding the boy’s legs open and rubbing circles with his fingers.  Kylo finally settled close to the boy’s opening.  He blew against it, letting Hux know exactly where he was. 

“Ready darling?” asked Kylo.  He gave the boy a moment to reply, and hearing nothing, swiped his tongue over the open, twitching rim, “I need to hear your invitation.” 

“Y-yes…do it…” Hux stammered, from nerves and from pleasure, “Y-you can lick inside…” 

Hux cried out and trembled as Kylo hummed against his hole, sending vibrations through his body and letting the boy know how good he tasted.  He circled his tongue around the hole before licking over it with long, fat strokes of his tongue.  The boy’s legs were shaking as Kylo laved over it once more, “So good…maybe I’ll just keep you like this so I can taste you whenever I please.” 

Hux whined at the words and keened when Kylo pressed his tongue inside for a moment.  The boy tasted good, and his insides were hot and slick against his tongue.  He moved his hands, sliding them towards the human’s cock and touching it teasingly as he continued to taste his ass.  He hummed, listening to the boy’s cries and sobs as he was pleasured.  The human’s little body was thrumming beneath him.  Kylo could hear the rush of blood, the laboured breathing, feel his muscles twitching and loved every moment of it.  He massaged his lips against the open rim, knowing that it would give the human even more pleasure. 

There were elements of power in it.  He had so much control over his human, and could make him feel things he had never imagined before.  He was also able to give him the pleasure the human had so desperately wanted and others had failed to give him.  He took pride in it, and it provided almost all the pleasure he needed.  Almost. 

He still wanted to be inside his human, to feel his warmth surround him and watch the human come.  He pulled back, earning another whine as Hux fell slack against the bed.  He was a sight, and one that gave Kylo no trouble in getting himself aroused. 

He kissed his human’s cheek, “Now…this may hurt a little.  If it’s too much, tell me and we’ll use more oil.” 

Hux nodded, refocusing on the strain between his legs, “Should I…get on my knees?” 

“No, lie still and I’ll take care of the rest,” assured Kylo, moving down the boy’s lithe body again. 

He spread the boy’s legs as wide as he was comfortable with.  He was quite limber, likely due to riding horses.  Kylo slicked himself with oil and lined himself up with the waiting, twitching entrance before guiding the head of his cock in as gently as he could.  Hux cried out and clenched around Kylo.  Kylo paused, listening to him let out a string of sobs and whimpers, “Should I stop, darling?” 

“No!  No please…it’s good…” sobbed Hux, breaking off into a series of mewls as he wriggled his hips, “M-more…p-push in more.  Fill me up…” 

Kylo hardly needed to be instructed twice with the boy pleading as sweetly as he was. 

He pressed in further, slowly, just a little at a time, waiting for Hux’s slim body to adjust to the intrusion.  Armitage was tight and hot, clenching perfectly around him.  The boy kept thrashing, so much so that Kylo needed to keep a hand on Hux’s hip to pin him in place.  He pressed in all the way until Kylo bottomed out, listening to the boy pant and sob, “Y-you're so cold **…** so big...” 

Most humans realised how extreme his temperature was during sex, and how girthy he was, but it always made Kylo want to take them all the more when he heard them say it out loud. 

He gave a shallow thrust, pulling back slightly and pushing in.  The boy cried out and sobbed against the pillows, having twisted his neck to try to arch even further to try to wring more pleasure from the experience.  His breathing was coming out short and laboured.  Kylo continued to thrust into him, in and out shallowly as he gripped the corset. It was hindering the poor thing’s breathing.  It needed to come off… 

…so naturally he tore it from the boy’s body. 

The clasps popped, sending metal pieces soaring across the room.  He tossed the pieces of the ruined corset so they landed on either side of the boy’s body.  Hux’s eyes went wide for a moment, panting wildly as he caught his breath and stared up at Kylo with awe and need in his eyes. 

Kylo pulled back this time and aimed for the boy’s prostate, groaning when he felt the boy clench around him once more.  Kylo slammed inside again, harder this time, making the boy keen for him, tossing about on the bed and mewling between shouts.  He was an absolute mess, his hair tousled from all his twisting and writhing, his clothes barely hanging from his body as they tangled around his limbs.  Kylo groaned as he kept thrusting into the lithe form beneath him, trying to give Hux as much pleasure as he could. 

He pressed close, kissing Hux’s jaw and neck, telling him how beautiful he was and what a good boy he was being for him.  The boy didn’t seem to be listening at all.  He gripped Kylo’s back and kept crying out, using what leverage he could to thrust more frantically.   Hux dug his short nails in harshly, possibly without meaning to as he leaned in to crush his lips against Kylos.  He held on tightly with his legs as well, trying to get as much as he could while his needy mewls tumbled from his lips into Kylo’s mouth. 

The boy was close, very close, and Kylo was going to follow soon after.  He reached between them to take hold of the boy’s flushed cock, wringing another half shout, half sob from Hux.  He stroked in firmly, closing his hand around Hux before he starts to pump his hand up and down his shaft, “Come for me, darling.  It’s alright.  Be a good boy and come.  I want to feel you come with me inside you.”    

Hux came with another shout, clenching tightly as his thrusts became even more erratic.  His hot come spurted across their bellies, marking them as Kylo continued to thrust into his tight heat.  Kylo tried to make sure he held out during this part so he could pleasure his partner all the way through their climax.  He continued to thrust and stroke the human as Hux mewled.  Kylo ensured the boy got as much out of the orgasm as he could, coming as soon as Hux’s climax began to settle, thrusting as he coated the pretty human’s insides.  Hux mewled lightly as he clenched and spasmed around Kylo’s softening cock while Kylo made sure the human wrung every drop from him. 

He panted lightly, kissing his human wherever he could.  Hux looked exhausted, listless as he panted and stared at the ceiling.  Kylo wasted little time in moving down his body, pulling out to watch his own come dribble from the boy’s stretched and twitching rim.  He watched it for a moment; his seed dripping inside his beautiful human, marking the boy as his.  He licked at Hux’s abdomen, lapping up the boy’s sweet fluids and drawing a slight whimper from him.  Kylo paused between long strokes of his tongue and groans at his human’s sweet taste to speak, “You were incredible.  So beautiful.” 

He grinned and kissed the human’s stomach, “You know dearest, my body isn’t like yours, I don’t need to rest right now, I have more endurance than a human and I can make myself hard again.  I could take you again if you wanted.” 

“What…?” the boy asked listlessly. 

“I could lick you clean and take you again,” repeated Kylo, purring as he drew a finger over Hux’s dripping entrance, “In theory I could keep going for hours, days even.  Take you over and over until you couldn’t come anymore.  It’s quite the feeling, having your pleasure point touched just after you come.  And I could give that to you, over and over.” 

Hux whined at the proposition.  He looked over at Kylo and added, almost innocently, “I’ve…I’ve never done that before.” 

“I need your permission darling.  I can’t unless you tell me otherwise,” said Kylo, a little smug as he moved to kiss his human, “What do you say?  Once more?  On your stomach this time?” 

“Y-yes…” stammered Hux, kissing Kylo nervously.  The boy’s face had been completely consumed by lust.  He was more animal than rational now, his thoughts almost entirely focused on pleasure.  Kylo wasn’t sure if it was something that could happen between two humans, but he did know that when any of his humans had slept with him they claimed to have been significantly more eager with him than they had been with other partners. 

He also lived in a very isolated place.  If a human did something in his home, something indulgent or something considered taboo among their own kind, there was no way of other humans to find out or condemn them.  They were free to explore any aspect of sex they liked, free from judgement, and became infinitely less repressed.  Hux might not have been a woman, but he was inclined to prefer men, something humans look down on for some reason.  Here, he didn’t have to worry about holding back.  He could be open about his proclivities and indulge them to his heart’s content. 

Kylo kissed him back, pulling him close and listening to the human whine when he tried to move his legs.  He was going to be sore, it was inevitable, so Kylo moved him as gingerly as he could, trying not to cause additional discomfort.  He helped the human turn, get himself onto his stomach.  Kylo gripped his human’s hips and raised them so the boy was on his knees, presenting himself. 

Kylo trailed his fingers down the backs of the boy’s thighs and looked him over, open and leaking.  Hux whimpered slightly at the positioning, seeming to realize that he was very exposed and vulnerable.  Kylo moved his hands up to his ass, stopping to give each freckle a little attention, tracing lines between them.  The vampire grinned, “You’re perfect.  Can you hold yourself still for me dearest?” 

He settled one hand over the boy’s thigh and gripped it tightly.  With the other he traced slow, sensual circles around the boy’s used and leaking rim, “That’s it darling, such a good boy…” 

He listened to the boy’s whimpering for a moment, taking in the scent of his arousal and the feel of his warm, smooth skin.  The flesh was quite supple, just yielding enough to give Kylo something to grasp.  He released the thigh to settle his hand over one of the globes of flesh and gave it a squeeze, digging his fingers in to test how much give it had.  He released it with a flourish, watching the little swell of his bottom jiggle.  With a grin, Kylo cupped the cheeks with one hand and bounced them as much as Hux’s thin frame would allow, “You’ve done nothing wrong, but I think you might like a spanking.” 

“Wh-what?” the boy asked timidly. 

Kylo tickled his fingers over the flesh, humming as he listened to Armitage gasp.  He slowly traced a finger over the crack up towards the human’s spine before trailing down, threatening to roam into more intimate areas.  He grasped the flesh once again, lifting it before watching it bounce back into place.  The boy let out an indignant whine as Kylo began to massage his fingers into the flesh. He grasped and kneaded it, imagining that it would make the flesh even more tender, “Hm…you have such a perfect little rump.  Nice and pert, but with just the right amount of fat to give it some pliancy.  How many swats should I give it dearest?” 

“I-I don’t know,” said the boy quickly, whining as Kylo dug into the flesh under his fingertips with firm circular motions. 

He continued to grasp and release the flesh, letting it jiggle slightly before tracing the dips and divots of his hips and spine.  He gave the human’s rump a firm little pat, “I could use my mouth instead.  Humans have such delicious flesh, and yours is such a delicacy.  Should I taste you again?”  Hux gasped and tried to pull away when he said that.  Kylo kept him pinned easily with one hand though.  Not painfully hard, just firm enough that the human wouldn’t be able to get up.  He could smell arousal spilling off of the boy, he really seemed to enjoy being held down.  He waited until the boy stopped squirming before Kylo finished, “I think two swats would be amusing.  Remember to call them.” 

He raised his hand and brought it down, slapping his human’s backside.  Not hard enough to hurt him, but firm enough that he would feel it.  The human yelped out, “O-one!” 

His used hole spasmed and dripped as it tightened in response to the swats.  Hux’s toes curled as he whimpered lightly and thrust his hips out, burying his face in the sheets.  Kylo kissed where he had struck, pausing to lick one of the little freckles, “Perhaps more than two?  You seem to love this…” 

Another swat and the boy squeaked, “Two!”

Kylo gripped the boy’s hips again and leaned in to lap at the fluid that leaked from him, “Such a good boy, letting me taste wherever I like.  Good boys deserve all the pleasure they could want.” 

Kylo gave him another light slap and Hux cried out, “Three!” 

“Now, should I give my good boy more slaps? Or does he want me inside?” asked Kylo.

“I-inside…you can put something inside…” Hux whined again and pushed his hips back.  It seemed he was still an impatient creature, but that could be fixed, if the boy was willing.  With a little practice he might come to appreciate slowly taking his time to enjoy the experience.  Kylo waited a moment before indulging him, slowly tracing a few more circles before sliding his finger in again.  He found Hux’s pleasure point almost immediately and the human let out a keen of pleasure. 

“Does it feel good?” asked Kylo, already knowing the answer. 

Hux didn’t reply.  Whenever he tried to stammer out an answer Kylo would stroke his finger over the little bundle of nerves and the boy would start moaning all over again. 

“Good boy, so very good,” Kylo praised him, moving closer and placing kisses over the boy’s rump, pausing to lick and pinch the little freckles, “So good for me, you deserve to be clean.  I’m going to put my tongue inside again, dearest.” 

“Yes…you can put it inside...” Hux gasped out.

He slipped his tongue inside along with his finger and the human let out a squeal.  He was crying out wordlessly and sobbing in pleasure.  Kylo liked his partners to be vocal, and he found younger humans, being less experienced, tended to be louder since they had less practice at keeping their voices low.  Occasionally the words, ‘more’ and ‘please’ would tumble out of Hux’s lips as he tried to push himself back further and take in more. 

He kept his grip on the boy’s thigh to hold Hux in place as he continued to clean him with long strokes of his tongue and prodding his tight bundle of nerves gently.  He pulled back to observe his human who was fisting the sheets with saliva slowly pooling beneath him on the pillow.  He was getting hard again.  Kylo pressed his own hardened cock between the boy’s legs, listening to him mewl at the contact.  Kylo shushed him, “Hush darling, it’s alright, I need to get it a little warmer for you.” 

He brought Hux’s thighs together, lifting them and repositioning the boy effortlessly.  He held them together and slid his length between the silky inner thighs.  Hux whimpered whenever Kylo’s cock caught against his balls and kept moaning insistently. Kylo groaned at the contact, “You’re so warm, so lovely, are you ready to take me again, dearest?” 

The boy let out a sob and nodded, gasping out his permission.  Kylo spread the boy’s legs again, drawing a satisfied noise from him, and lined himself up with the boy’s entrance to push into that tight heat one more time.  With this position he could thrust deeper inside Hux, feeling his velvety soft walls clenching around him.  Kylo groaned and gripped his human’s hips, thrusting inside harder than before.  Hux couldn’t seem to find words to say anything.  He pushed back as much as he could, wanting more contact. 

He reached up the boy’s back and took hold of the dress, still clinging to Hux in tatters.  He let go of Hux’s hips to take hold of it, ripping it down the back and letting it fall off the boy’s body, leaving him completely naked.  Kylo kept one hand on the boy’s hip so he could keep thrusting and lowered the other hand to the back of his neck, holding Hux down in a way he might like, “So beautiful like this.  I’ve never seen anything more provocative…I want more of you, darling…” 

He leaned down pressing himself against the boy’s back.  He kissed his sweat-sweet nape, feeling Hux’s body thrumming with life beneath him.  He could feel blood flowing, his lungs expanding and contracting, his muscles flexing, and bones moving beneath him.  He was such a lively human.  Kylo let go of his hips to grasp his hot, throbbing cock and Hux keened, “Please!  Please…” 

“Such a good human, ready to come for me again,” purred Kylo, reaching around the boy’s chest to toy with his nipple, keeping the human pressed flush against him.  He praised Hux as he thrust into him, “And so tight.  Warm and perfect…with a lovely cock…perfect in my hand…” 

Kylo pumped Hux’s shaft again and the human let out another loud cry.  He stilled his hand and panted in Hux’s ear, “Be a good boy and ask me to stroke your pretty cock.” 

“Please touch it!” pleaded Hux, thrusting back and forth, trying to get the contact he needed to push himself over the edge. 

“No…” purred Kylo, groaning as he thrust into Hux’s perfect, tight heat.  He pinched the nipple between his fingers and ordered between thrusts, “Say it right…ask me to stroke…your pretty pink cock…and come inside this…tight…little…hole.” 

Hux whimpered and mewled as Kylo continued to pound into him, pausing to make sure Hux didn’t come just yet.  He toyed with his nipple though, pinching and pulling as he kissed Hux’s throat and tear stained cheek.  The boy whimpered, “Please…ah…s-stroke my…”  He broke off and finished more quietly, “…pretty pink cock…” 

“And?” asked Kylo, giving a particularly harsh thrust, letting his balls slap against the human’s ass. 

“A-and!” cried the boy before breaking off into whimpers, “P-Please…c-come in my…”  He mewled before mumbling, “…m-my…t-tight little hole.” 

“Anything for my dearest human,” said Kylo as sweetly as he could manage, wrapping his hand around Hux’s shaft. 

Hux came again, all over his hand and what remained of the dress he arrived in.  Kylo allowed himself to finish inside, making the human gasp and whimper at the feeling of being filled again.  Kylo kept thrusting until Hux had taken all of it.  Releasing the boy, he fell boneless against the bed, managing to turn himself a little so he fell on part of the corset and not on the pool of come and rags that had once been a dress.  Kylo leaned down and kissed him, praised him for being good and asked, “Would you want to go again darling?”  

“I’m– sore…” mumbled the human, barely awake by this point. 

“Poor little darling,” said Kylo, kissing his cheek, “I might have worn you out.  Perhaps twice was too much.” 

“It was good…” whispered the human, “I didn’t think it could be that good…You were good for all of them?”

Kylo stroked the boy’s cheek, “They said I was.  I tried to make them happy.  I want to make you happy too.” 

Hux nodded and his eyelids drooped.  He was barely able to keep them open. 

Kylo kissed the boy’s temple, “Do you want to sleep?” 

“Yes…” mumbled Hux, “And tomorrow, we can finish that lesson?”

“Lesson?” asked Kylo. 

“Reading…” the boy replied, his eyes struggling to stay open. 

“We’ll have as many lessons as you want,” promised Kylo.  He supposed Hux just wouldn’t be Hux if he wasn’t always thinking about plans and bigger pictures.  He smiled softly as he added, “But go easy on the history.  I find it so dry.” 

Hux smiled softly as Kylo moved the blankets to drape them around him.  The scent of sex lingered in the air, drowning out everything else, but the boy had a soft, contented ghost of a smile on his face.  He glanced up at Kylo, “You loved them all like that?” 

“Many of them, yes,” repeated Kylo.  The boy must have been having trouble keeping his thoughts straight.  It was adorable, despite the topic of conversation.

“It wasn’t bad like I thought it would be…you were trying to make them happy,” he said softly, “I think I understand a little better now.” 

Kylo recalled how furious Hux had been at the idea of sex.  That he was some object to be ‘fucked and killed,’ as he had put it.  He likely hadn’t been thinking of how good it might be for him, or how badly everyone who came before him might have wanted the comfort and attention.  Kylo petted him through the blanket, running his hand along the fabric firmly, “And I think I understand why you were so worried.  I’m stronger than you, and with the command I have, you must have been worried I would think you were just a plaything.” 

“You acted like I was,” said Hux quietly, “Or I thought you were.” 

“No, you’re right, I’ve been treating my humans like toys and you aren’t a toy dearest,” agreed Kylo, whispering softly.  He pressed his body against Hux, still separated by the blanket, “I don’t need to sleep now, but I’ll lie next to you.” 

“Is this…are we friends now?” asked Hux uncertainly. 

**“If it would make you happy, we can be friends,” said Kylo.  He kissed Hux’s tangled hair, knowing he would have to give it a good brushing later to set it straight again, “Go to sleep dearest.  Just a few minutes and you’ll feel refreshed.” **


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I will get these boys on horses, but at least now Hux has a horse-friend! 
> 
> Also, I'm going to be taking three weeks off. Between my upcoming move, some health scares in the family and work, I just don't have time to write. I want this fic to be as good as it can be, and I'm really sorry that I can't update every week until it's done, but I need a little break. I hope nobody minds too much. 
> 
> Also...CHRIIIIIIISTMAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!!!!!

Kylo nestled next to his human and watched him sleep, absentmindedly working tangles out of his hair.  He would still need to brush the fiery tresses, but for now his fingers would suffice.  Hux was completely spent and slept for some time, but it gave Kylo a chance to admire him for a moment longer.  He also tried to remember, while this was progress for Hux, and certainly changed their relationship, it wasn’t love.  Or at least Hux didn’t want it to be love, not yet.  They might be friends who were inclined to take care of each other’s needs, but Kylo was happy Hux thought of them as friends at all.  The human had seemed so determined to hate him that he had been worried that Hux would spend the rest of his life stuck in that hate and misery. 

But he didn’t.  The human, proving his race’s impressive ability to adapt, found a different way, and was going to continue trying to find a better way for the both of them.  Kylo mused over the problem as he watched over his human.  Hux would have to be made respectable, which was more than a few fake airs and new clothes.  He would need to be able to come across as a human of some status.  On top of that, there was the possibility of him having magical blood somewhere in his lineage.  If it could be proven it would make him much more sympathetic, but magic was a difficult thing to prove without a demonstration, and Kylo doubted, even with Armitage’s wild magic, he would be able to get a horse in front of an entire council of vampires. 

Though if he only proved it to one of them, one who the others would believe and trust, it could be managed. 

However, Hux still needed a good system.  He had mentioned to Kylo, who still couldn’t believe he had never questioned, the sudden and simultaneous change in humans all over the continent.  If there was some external force that had made the humans violent, the easiest solution would be to make sure whatever caused it would stop.  Then there would be absolutely no need to keep humans under control with such brutality.  But what on earth had the power to do that?  Witches could only control a handful of persons or spaces at a time, and it would have been difficult for them all to coordinate.  Demons had a habit of acting playful, flippant even, when it came to their works, but they always used their power strategically and Kylo had never known one to be able to possess more than one building or small group of people at a time. 

So what made thousands of humans, normally frightened by vampires, suddenly want to wipe them out?  According to Armitage there was no reason.  Kylo was less convinced, but he supposed a few acts of random violence was more believable than humans suddenly thinking they could storm a castle. 

Kylo tried not to think of that day.  He had often striven to try to forget it, like he had forgotten so many other things, but the memory was lodged fast in his mind.  Perhaps it was too heartbreaking and terrifying for him to forget.  Now though, he had to remember. 

He closed his eyes and thought back.  He had been in his bed, not really sleeping but not exactly awake when he heard a deafening crash.  From years of battle he had recognized the sound of a battering ram.  He remembered commanding the wraiths to set up more defences, to barricade the front gate while he put on his armour and took up his broadsword.  He was barely finished preparing when the gate had been breached and the horde rushed inside. 

At first he had used the memory to justify why humans couldn’t be trusted and why they needed to be suppressed.  Now, when he thought back on it, he had seen humans among them who he never thought would be violent towards anything.  He remembered the sight of one of them distinctly.  He couldn’t remember a name, but the man had been a baker.  He had a wife and several small children.  He had been a little afraid of Kylo, most humans were, but the man would converse with him about the weather or about town gossip.  The baker always seemed like such a happy man, and preferred to shoo flies and spiders out of his work area rather than kill them. 

When Kylo had seen him, rushing in, he was so stunned by the betrayal he never questioned why this man in particular would fight against him. 

As much as it hurt he tried to remember that man’s face.  It had been twisted, no trace of his usual smile left.  He was completely consumed by hate, by rage.  He hadn’t looked like he was under a spell, and yet when Kylo had struck him, cracking his skull with the pommel of his sword, the man’s expression had shifted. 

He had seemed just as stunned as Kylo was. 

But none of them had mentioned a spell when the trials began.  They pleaded for themselves and their families, of course, but none of them said anything about not feeling like themselves or not being able to remember anything, the usual hallmarks of being under a spell.  He tried to remember what the humans had said.  They claimed they had been frightened, that it had been like an epiphany or awakening.  They all realized that ‘unnatural’ creatures were a danger, a sentiment only shared by a minority of humans, and acted on those feelings.  They apologized, they pleaded, but it wasn’t enough to soothe the pain of what they had done.  And the vampires, so hurt, so betrayed, so devastated by loss, were so determined to have their revenge that they never questioned. 

“You’re frowning, what are you thinking?” mumbled the boy, rubbing his face against the pillow. 

Kylo settled in beside his human, “About this little problem we’ve both decided to set our minds to.  And about you.” 

“I make you frown now?” asked Hux groggily. 

“I was thinking about what a shame it is that it took twenty-one years for someone to hold you like this.  That’s an awfully long time for a human,” said Kylo.  He moved the backs of his fingers along Hux’s pale arm, “And I can remember how much touch means to your kind.” 

He leaned in and kissed Hux’s ear, “You’ll probably be wanting a bath, and you have a pretty dress to try on.” 

“And a lesson to get caught up on,” added Hux, sitting up slightly and hissing.  He grimaced, “I forgot that it hurts after.” 

“Does it hurt badly,” asked Kylo, furrowing his brow. 

“No, not bad, just sore.  I can definitely feel it,” replied the boy, “It hurts less than last time, but I guess it’s because I don’t bleed anymore.” 

“Virgins aren’t  _ supposed _ to bleed,” repeated Kylo, more gravely than before, “Sometimes it can happen with women.  There’s a delicate lining inside them and it can be accidentally damaged, but it doesn’t have to happen, virgin or otherwise.  As for men, there’s nothing like that, so if you bleed it’s because he didn’t prepare you enough, he was too rough, and he was either ignorant about why you were bleeding or had a complete disregard for your comfort.” 

Hux furrowed his own brow slightly.  He seemed confused, as if this was the first time hearing of this.  It probably was.  Humans were surprisingly ignorant of their own bodily functions.  Kylo sighed, “It’s a wives’ tale, darling.” 

“But everyone says-” began Hux. 

“Everyone is wrong,” interrupted Kylo, “You’re quick to point out when they’re wrong about the laws being fair.  Besides, consider how long I’ve lived and how many humans I’ve known over the years.  Don’t you think I would have noticed by now if I was wrong?” 

Hux sighed, wordlessly forfeiting the argument.  Kylo leaned in close to him to kiss his cheek, “And as for you, you were perfect.  Sweet, warm, very tight, and such a lovely voice.  I’ve no idea how I’m going to resist you now.” 

Hux was flushed slightly from the praise that he must have so rarely received and looked up at Kylo seriously, “You’re going to resist because we have a goal.  If you want me to live past two years, you’ll resist long enough to help me.” 

Kylo grinned and pulled Hux close, “Oh, is that your game?  Making sure I can’t live without you so I’ll be wrapped around your little finger?”  Kylo kissed his cheek again and purred, “Well there’s no need for that dearest.  You had me from the moment I tore off that silly wig of yours.” 

“I mean it.  This arrangement we have…it’s just for urges.  We can be friends, maybe, but other things are more important,” repeated Hux, “I don’t want to get distracted from it.  I don’t want to wake up one morning and find I don’t have any time left and someone else is going to die another two years after me.” 

“It won’t happen, I promise,” assured Kylo, moving to lace his fingers in Hux’s, “But I hope you’ll at least allow yourself time to get cleaned up.” 

Hux briefly glanced under the blankets and grimaced, “I think I need to…” 

Kylo wrapped an arm around Hux and hooked another under his legs, lifting him with ease.  The boy gasped and Kylo chided him, “Don’t fuss.  You’re sore, I’m just trying to assist you.” 

“I don’t need that!” said Hux quickly, pushing at Kylo’s shoulders, “And I can’t go out in the hall naked!” 

“There’s nobody in the castle but myself and a bunch of wraiths.  You can go anywhere you like naked,” replied Kylo flippantly.  He kissed Hux’s forehead, “And you’re such a beautiful little darling.  I’m tempted to never let you dress again.” 

“Don’t you dare…” gasped Hux. 

“You really need to learn how to take a joke, dearest,” chided Kylo. 

Hux gave him an odd sort of look before rolling his eyes and covering his face with his hands.  The human was very light for him, though he supposed that was mostly due to his own strength.  Kylo had to admit that Armitage was a bit awkward to carry.  Being so tall and with such long legs he was just a little more difficult to move about than a petite young woman.  He was also hard to resist, even as Kylo brought him to the bath.  It took a great deal of self-control not to think about getting hard and taking the human again. 

“How shall we do this, darling?  May I bathe you?” asked Kylo. 

Hux looked away slightly.  It seemed in spite of being intimate he wasn’t quite ready to let go of his shyness.  It usually took some time for humans who were inexperienced or not quite confident in their own skin to get rid of all their reservations.  He mumbled, “Can we cloud the water again?” 

“Of course,” replied Kylo. 

“You can…wash with me, if you want,” added Hux.  He flushed slightly as he continued, “It would be a bit silly of me to tell you to stay away and look at the wall after everything…” 

“You don’t have to say that,” said Kylo. 

“I know you’ve been wanting to and…it’s not such a bad thing, and you don’t want to hurt me so, it’s alright,” said Hux, shifting his legs to try to keep himself covered up, at least a little. 

Kylo nuzzled his human’s cheek, “Well, whatever your reasons, I’m glad you’re letting me.” 

  ***  

The poor thing had absolutely no idea what to do with himself. 

Kylo couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen a human get so flighty in the bath.  Some humans bathed socially, and even though it wasn’t always practiced in this country, sometimes servants walked in and out of baths.  If a human was bathing with him for the first time, they were sometimes nervous, but as soon as the scrubbing stopped, instead of relaxing in the water, Armitage curled up and was either very restless or he had spotted a fly buzzing around and felt the need to give it his full attention.  Not being able to hear a fly, Kylo figured he was just being restless and uncertain. 

“You’re not frightened, are you?  You can look at me if you want,” said Kylo.  He lifted his hand and watched the blue tinted water pour from it, “I’m quite covered up with the water like this.” 

“Yes and no…” mumbled Hux. 

Kylo arched his brow, “Yes and no, you’re frightened or yes and no I’m covered up?” 

“A bit of both…” replied the human. 

Kylo paused, “Darling…what’s frightening you now?” 

“It’s not really being frightened but…there’s no going back now.  We’ve done this and now…I can never go back to the way I was,” muttered Hux. 

“Would you want to?” asked Kylo incredulously.  The boy had few friends, many people who disliked him and had more or less lived in squalor.  Why he would ever want to go back to that was completely beyond Kylo’s comprehension.  Here the boy had a decent home, good food, ample opportunities to gain knowledge, and yet he wanted to go back? 

“I thought before, maybe I would.  If we figured this out, I thought maybe I could go home, or at least live with other humans.  I don’t think I can do that now…” admitted Hux. 

Kylo tried his best not to look hurt.  Hux wanted to leave him?  He wanted to leave him for other humans?  No, that was understandable.  Humans lived in a pack and felt instinctively drawn to be other humans they felt connected to.  Of course Hux wanted a pack and a family.  They had agreed beforehand that whatever happened between them was urges being taken care of.  It meant nothing.  Not in the way Kylo wanted it to. 

“I mean…don’t you get lonely here?” asked Hux, “I used to see new people all the time.  I haven’t seen another human in over a week. I don’t know how you can stand being here all by yourself.” 

“I don’t follow you dearest.  Why do you think you can’t go home now?” asked Kylo, changing the subject. 

Hux gave a slight shrug, “We had sex, I’m a witch…nobody’s going to want me around anymore.  So even if this does work out, I don’t think I could live with humans again.  At least not ones who know who I am.” 

“If you did this for them, you’d be a hero.  They’d be happy to have you,” said Kylo. 

Hux sighed slightly, “I have some people I miss, and I do want to see them again, if I can someday.  But there are a lot I’d be happy to never see again.  And if they knew what I’d done, I wouldn’t be their hero for long.  What I did is very serious for humans.” 

“You’re all a little bit silly that way, I think,” said Kylo, “You all get so wrapped up in good and evil and trying to make rules for yourselves that you make each other miserable in your failed attempts at social harmony.” 

“I don’t mean sex with a man, though that’s not really something that’s taken kindly to.  I meant I had sex with someone who’s technically dead,” said Hux gravely, “And who killed so many humans.  I doubt anyone would want to stand within arm’s length of me if they knew.” 

“I disgust you?” asked Kylo in a low voice. 

“That isn’t what I meant,” Hux growled back, “I meant that nobody would understand and they wouldn’t like it.  I meant I chose something that’s going to keep me isolated even if everything turned out for the best.  I meant, I think I’m stuck with you and your kind forever and I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about never getting to see the humans I’ve lived with again.” 

Kylo sighed and leaned back against the tub, “Do you regret it?” 

“I…” Hux began before he trailed off, “No.  This is for the best.  It makes this my choice, not something that went wrong and I got myself wrapped up in.  I chose this…I just don’t know how I feel.  It doesn’t feel real.” 

Kylo looked over at his human, “You really do have a tendency to overthink everything.  I suppose I really shouldn’t be surprised at this point.  You know you’re allowed to let yourself be happy.  You can’t keep thinking of these things and making yourself miserable.  Just think of it as...you’re being married.  My pretty bride who’s going to live with me now.  It’s true, you’re saying goodbye to your old home, but I’ll be caring for you now.” 

His humans stayed quiet at that and Kylo had a difficult time trying to figure out what he might be thinking.  He was such a young creature and the world he knew was so very small.  Now it was getting larger and more confusing with things that weren’t quite as black and white as humans tended to like them to be.  Everything that was happening must seem hard and strange for Hux, and he would need time to adjust to all of them. 

Kylo sighed again, “I hope you at least enjoyed the sex.” 

The human stiffened and promptly flushed a bright red.  He seemed embarrassed but not regretful.  Kylo grinned, the poor, silly thing  _ had _ enjoyed it, and now he was being bashful about it.  Kylo grinned slightly to himself, sitting back and watching the human shrink against the back of the tub, “Because I certainly enjoyed it.  You had the most provocative cries and mewls.  It’s a good thing we’re all the way out here because you could have woken an entire town with your voice.  I’m surprised you can speak at all.” 

Hux was very close to completely submerging himself.  Kylo snorted, trying not to laugh at the silly human, “It’s alright darling, I wanted you to enjoy it.  It was meant to make you feel better, not worse.” 

Hux’s glowered at him slightly, the lower half of his face submerged.  The boy held his hands out in front of himself and squeezed them, firing a stream of water from between his palms and seemingly guided by his thumbs.  Kylo was so fascinated by what the human was doing that he accidentally allowed himself to be splashed in the face. 

Hux resurfaced and leaned out the side of the tub, “You talk too much.” 

Kylo raised his arm and splashed water back at his human, “Don’t be like that.  Come here, why don’t you show me how you did that?” 

“What?” asked Hux turning to look at Kylo, who was trying to replicate what the human had done moments earlier.  He recalled Hux had brought his hands together and then…how exactly had the human done it?  Hux, for his part snorted before bringing his hands together and shooting water again, this time hitting Kylo squarely in the chest, “You mean that?” 

“Yes that, how are you doing that?” asked Kylo. 

Hux stared at Kylo for a moment, “You’ve never played in water before?” 

“Not really.  When I was little my mother told me not to because I might drown.  Then after I turned I was terrified of the idea of some holy man or woman blessing the water while I was swimming.  Water can make us very vulnerable with the wrong sort of human around,” explained Kylo.  He grimaced slightly, “I didn’t used to mind priests.  I went on crusades with quite a few of them.  Then somewhere along the line they closed ranks, doubled down, I blame the reformation and counter-reformation, personally.” 

“I don’t know what those are, but I guess it’s a bit like humans and being in a stranger’s home.  We’re vulnerable, we don’t know who they are, what they are, and most beings that aren’t human seem to want to eat us,” replied the human, inching closer to Kylo.  He sighed, “Nearly every story Illya’s governess ever read to us was about a human who gets lost and meets someone and stumbles across a strange house.  Usually it ends with the human being trapped forever or eaten or killed.  They teach us as children not to trust you or other creatures.” 

Kylo furrowed his brow, “I don’t really understand why you think that.  Your kind betrayed us, after all.” 

“Because you’re stronger than us, and you have powers that we can’t fight back against.  I guess it’s hard for you to understand.  You’ve spent most of your life being stronger than everyone else,” sighed Hux, “You probably have no idea what it feels like to be at someone else’s mercy like this.” 

Perhaps not in that exact way, but Kylo had an idea.  When he had first turned he was frightened that someone would come and kill him, but he also knew that so long as he had some warning, he was stronger than a horse, despite still being the size of a child.  He wasn’t really vulnerable in that sense but, there had been one other time…

He had been playing in a field.  His mother had told him to stay inside but he had wanted to play.  He had resolved to bring her some flowers when he went home as an apology.  It had been hot, and he got tired very quickly.  He spotted a man in dark robes coming down the road.  Kylo thought he was some sort of monk with all his robes.  He had been told he could trust monks and he should be kind to them, so he said hello.  The monk stopped, sat beside him and talked for a while.  He wanted to know Kylo’s name, where he was from, and a few other, frivolous questions.  What animals and foods he liked, if he enjoyed his lessons, things like that.  After talking a while he had been thirsty.  The monk, Kylo had been so certain that he had been a monk, offered him a drink from a water-skin.  He had been so thirsty, and the man seemed so friendly, he took a drink without giving a single thought to any possible consequences.  Then Kylo felt a horrible twisting pain, starting in his guts as the man stood up and walked away. 

Perhaps humans weren’t wrong to be terrified of mysterious strangers. 

Kylo had long since accepted the fact that he had been turned, and knew he never could have lived the life he had without being a vampire.  He spent a good portion of his life despising humans, and often was grateful for the fact that he wasn’t like them.  However, he never had a choice in the matter.  He had been tricked, turned against his will, and the life he had known up until that point had been ruined.  He recalled those first few decades, hating what he was and what that person had done to him.  He was often alone, often miserable, not sure if he hated the vampires who turned him or the humans who took to shunning him more. 

He hadn’t welcomed any company from other vampires until his mother had died.  He had been so lonely and they were the only ones who offered to see him.  Kylo had expected them to be deceptive, evil, constantly plotting to cause harm to humans, but they weren’t.  Most of them loved humans.  They expressed sympathy for what had happened to him, for having being turned through deception at such a young age.  They welcomed him, offered to take him in as part of their family since his mother had passed.  The vampires he met were an odd, ragtag mercenary group called the Knights of Ren.  Kylo had been suspicious of them at first, but they offered to help him with his territory, taught ways that people fought in all sorts of countries, and were his most constant and trusted friends.  He never had friends like that before.  He supposed that was when he decided he was glad to be a vampire, not an awful human who was cruel and distrusting. 

Armitage settled in close, taking care not to let their bodies touch as he put his hands together, “Alright, well, first you go like this.” 

“How?” asked Kylo, not exactly paying attention. 

“This,” said Hux, “To shoot the water out of your hands, you do this.” 

Trying to distract himself from his own thoughts Kylo shrugged, “I can’t really see.  You have to come closer darling.” 

Hux gave Kylo an accusing look, “You said we’d do lessons.  I can’t keep putting them off for sex.” 

“Who said anything about sex?” purred Kylo, “What a naughty thing for you to think.” 

“I…what was I supposed to think!” snapped Hux, “I’m naked, you're naked, you want me right next to you-”

“Actually, my lap would be preferable,” Kylo admitted to himself. 

“And that makes it completely innocent, doesn’t it,” Hux grumbled to himself. 

“Well, if anything I suppose you’re the one we have to worry about.  So long as I can distract myself and not concentrate on having sex with you, my body won’t react.  Humans tend to be a touch more unpredictable,” chided Kylo, “And you might still be in heat.” 

“I don’t have ‘heats,’ I’m a boy!” snapped Armitage, sounding outraged. 

“All humans have heats.  You get hormonal and needy for sex and go into heat,” said Kylo matter-of-factly. 

“No, that’s not what that word…never mind.  Fine.  I have breasts, I go into heat, and I wear pretty dresses.  You’re the expert.  I’ve only been a male human all my life.  What do I know?” grumbled Hux. 

“Ah, I see you’re finally coming around.  He can be taught,” said Kylo teasingly, moving to wrap his arms around Hux and hold his hands over his human’s, “Now show me that water trick.  I think I’ve seen humans do it before, but I never learned how.” 

Hux froze up a little at the contact and didn’t speak for a moment.  Kylo kept his hands in place, waiting for the human to give him a sign as to whether he wanted to continue or not.  Hux stayed silent and still a little longer before he moved his hands so he was holding Kylo’s, “You put them together and make sure there’s a space between them.  No, not like that, it’ll all go out through the bottom of your hands.  More like this.  Then you have to squeeze them together, hard and fast, that’ll shoot the water out.” 

It took a few tries with the human holding his hands in place, making sure they were held together properly before Kylo got the hang of it.  Of course, with his strength he wound up hitting the bathroom wall, from where he sat in the tub.  Kylo gave his human a chaste kiss on the cheek, “Well, that’s one mystery of the universe solved.  Why don’t we get back to your reading?  You seemed to be doing well with that play, The Minor.” 

“It helps that the characters talk like real people,” admitted Armitage, shifting in Kylo’s lap before getting out of the tub.  He instantly reached for a towel to cover up and winced a little as be moved about, “How long am I going to be sore?” 

“It varies, but you’re going to feel it for a little while.  Does it hurt a lot?  Do you need something for the pain?” asked Kylo, getting out of the bath quickly so he could attend his human.  He took Armitage by the elbows and asked quietly, “Should I send for a doctor?” 

“What?  No, I can still feel the stretch, that’s all,” said Hux.  His eyes widened before he asked “Why would I need a doctor?”

“Well, sometimes…muscles can be pulled, and human males can sometimes have problems with their pleasure points.  The medical term for it is a prostate, and it’s not unheard for older males to have problems with it.  There’s also fatigue, aches and pains from not drinking enough water, we did go for longer than most humans tend to.  We may have gone overboard,” admitted Kylo as he frowned sheepishly, “Humans are so much more delicate than my own kind.  It seems nearly anything can make you sick.  Since…after Bell I must confess I’ve become a bit paranoid about human illnesses.  The first thing I did with you once I was able, was check you for any signs of sickness.” 

“I’m alright, it’s just…it feels strange,” said the boy.  He grimaced, “I don’t think I’m going to like sitting down.” 

“Then just this once I’ll let you recline while you have your lessons,” said Kylo.  He retrieved their clothes from where the wraiths had laid them out and picked up Hux’s dress, “Not that I mind.  I’ll be able to see this on you more clearly.” 

Hux sighed and clutched his towel around himself, “At first I thought you were treating me like a doll for dressing up…but you just like dresses, don’t you?” 

“Men’s clothing doesn’t change as drastically as women’s.  It’s quite fascinating,” said Kylo, “And I thought human women liked being given clothes.  I never thought anyone might dislike it.” 

“Well, imagine you were completely at someone else’s mercy and they told you to dress up for them.  You don’t know why they’re doing it, so you just assume the worst,” explained Hux, “It’s different when it’s a present and you choose for yourself whether or not you want to wear it.” 

“Oh…you could wear a different one,” offered Kylo.  He recalled the letter and the comment about ‘awful dresses.’  Was that what humans thought?  That he dressed up his blood tax from his own perverted desires?  Granted he liked seeing them dressed prettily for him, and in Armitage’s case he hoped the dresses might pressure him into obedience.  He still wasn’t sure how he felt about a human being his equal.  He didn’t want to kill humans, certainly, and he agreed they deserved better, but with their short lives and frailties they hardly seemed his equal. 

The boy shook his head, “No, that one’s as good as any of the others, and it’s all there is that fits.  I’ll put it on.” 

“That’s a good boy,” said Kylo, passing Hux the dress, “I think it will be perfect on you.” 

“I’d still like pants better,” sighed the boy. 

“And I’d still like for humans not to sneak into my house and try to kill me,” said Kylo, pretending to be sweet, “But here we are.” 

He put on his own clothes and listened to Hux struggle with the dress.  Admittedly, the boy had gotten better at putting them on.  He didn’t fumble with them quite so much anymore, but he still had no idea how to walk or sit in one.  Kylo had no intention of training him to act like a lady, but Hux’s masculine posture clashed so terribly with his clothing that Kylo couldn’t resist doing things like nudging his legs closed or prompting Hux to straighten his back. 

When he finally turned he caught Hux staring in the mirror.  Seeing his expression, pensive and curious, Kylo decided to wait, give the boy a little more time to take himself in.  He looked beautiful and something in the boy’s expression told Kylo that he was thinking the same thing.  Hux examined the mirror, adjusting the sleeves and running a hand over the bodice and corset, which were still fairly loose on him.  The boy parted his lips slightly as he slid a hand over his chest and examined his own face.  He had a very pretty face, and a desirable figure, and it seemed that Hux was finally beginning to discover that.  Instead of being the boy with all the wrong features, he seemed to be considering the idea that perhaps there might be a possibility that he was a little attractive after all. 

“You look beautiful,” said Kylo finally, moving behind him, “Shall I lace you up, darling?” 

“Yes,” said Hux quietly, looking at Kylo briefly before returning to his reflection, now fascinated that Kylo was behind him, but was invisible in the mirror’s reflection.  Kylo played with the laces for a moment, holding them up to make it seem as if they were floating, “It’s like there’s a ghost behind you.” 

“Do ghosts exist?” asked the boy, glancing back at Kylo for a moment. 

“Some do, but it’s rare.  Most humans want to move on when they die.  They’re farsighted enough to know that a life of wandering the earth unable to interact with most creatures isn’t the best way to exist,” replied Kylo, “If you ever meet a ghost, usually the first thing they’ll tell you is how much they regret staying in the mortal world.” 

Kylo laced up the dress before starting on the corset.  He made sure not to tie it too tightly, the poor boy would need to breathe, but he did make sure the waist was cinched slightly, giving Hux’s body a soft curve that usually wasn’t there.  Hux gasped as the corset was fastened, pausing to slight his hands over the new curve in his waist curiously.  Kylo stopped to let him look as the boy examined what the clothing had done to his figure. 

Hux seemed to like it a lot. 

“You’re very pretty like that,” Kylo assured him, trying his best to make sure Hux continued to think he was beautiful.  He ran his fingers through Hux’s damp hair to arrange it over his shoulders, “Such a lovely boy.  This one looks so good on you.” 

“I don’t mind the colour…” said Hux quietly.  It seemed to be all he could bring himself to say on the subject. 

“I can see why it’s your favorite,” agreed Kylo.  He turned Hux and kissed him softly on the lips, “The dark shades compliment your eyes and hair.  And this particular blue makes you look like royalty.  If you continue to be good I’m going to miss seeing you in dresses.” 

“It’s better than that pink one.  I don’t mind it so much,” Hux repeated, looking down at the dress. 

“Let’s get you back on track with that lesson.  And when we finish, there’s something I’d like you to test, but we’ll have to go outside,” said Kylo. 

“You’ll bring me outside!?” asked Hux excitedly. 

“Just in front of the house, and only for a moment,” said Kylo.  He was certain by this point that the human wouldn’t run away, but there was something else to worry about now.  One or two wraiths were in the process of readying the stable for a potential new and permanent arrival.  He wanted the whole thing to be a surprise.  And what was more, if he let his silly human into the stable he might never drag him out again. 

  ***  

Hux had never been restless or eager to finish with a lesson before.  His heat occasionally made him fidget a little, but he was very good at keeping himself focused on a single task for hours.  It made sense when Kylo thought about it, if the boy was used to driving for several hours at a time, focus must have come naturally to him.  For the first time though he seemed like he couldn’t wait to finish with his reading and barely paid attention to his writing practice.  When Kylo proposed the idea of starting him on music Hux looked as if he’d just been sentenced to life imprisonment. 

“But it would be good for you darling.  You said you’re good at math, and it’s very good for you.  I thought humans loved music,” said Kylo. 

Hux didn’t seem to have a response.  He was always the one badgering Kylo about lessons and being read to, and now there was something he wanted more than a lesson.  It seemed Kylo had finally found something with which he could tempt his human to, without fail, take a few hours off of working on his studies.  Hux frowned slightly, “Could we try music after we go outside?” 

“Hm…I’d rather not change up the order, but we could work something out,” said Kylo slyly.  He wondered just what he could get the human to agree to with this, “Would you sit in my lap for the whole lesson?” 

Hux shrugged slightly, “I suppose I could.” 

“And of course you’ll have to start calling me Sir, during lessons,” said Kylo, “You are in school after all.” 

“Do I have to?” Hux asked irately. 

Kylo gave a light cough and looked down at his ‘pupil’ sternly. 

Hux rolled his eyes, “Do I have to, sir?” 

“Yes, I think it’s best you do, Master Armitage,” said Kylo.  He was fairly certain that was how students were addressed, and it was correct judging by the uncomfortable look Hux gave him.  He looked down at the human and grinned, “And you have to ask me nicely.  Mind your posture.  Show me how civil and polite you can be.” 

Manners didn’t seem to be Hux’s strong suit.  Kylo supposed they wouldn’t have been his either if he was around so few people who were worthy of respect.  Hux straightened his back, folded his hands neatly in his lap, made sure his legs were pressed together and looked up at Kylo.  He did his best not to grimace as he asked, “Could we go outside, Sir?” 

Kylo had to admit that he rather liked being called ‘sir.’  Sometimes he would have his humans do it, just as a game in the bedroom.  He supposed if he had been a human it would have gotten his blood excited automatically, but as he was, being called sir wasn’t exactly a deterrent.  He wondered if Armitage would object if he asked him to address him that way in bed.  In the meantime though, he did unfortunately have a correction to make, “May we please…?” 

There was a flash of annoyance before Hux looked up again and asked, “May we please go outside, sir?” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” conceded Kylo. 

The boy was up in a flash, his skirts fluttering behind him as he dashed to the door.  Kylo shook his head at the boy’s eagerness.  He followed the human as he made his way straight to the front door and looked up at it in anticipation, “I haven’t been outside in days.  You won’t burn up?” 

“It’s evening darling.  Our little…distraction this afternoon took some time.  It should be very dark out,” assured Kylo, “Do you need a shawl?  It’s getting colder.” 

“I’ll be fine, please, I don’t care if it’s just to stand on the steps,” pleaded Hux. 

“Alright, alright, we’ll go,” said Kylo, stifling a laugh as he reached for the doors, “And no running.  Are we understood?” 

Hux nodded eagerly and stared at the crack in the doors intently, “How far can I go?” 

“Just in front of the castle doors, don’t go far, I need you close for this,” said Kylo. 

Hux nodded again and darted out the door when Kylo opened it.  For a moment Kylo felt a spike of fear.  This was what he had always worried about.  His human trying to run away, and now here he was letting Hux run out the front door.  It shouldn’t have bothered him so much.  He had taken other humans for little walks or to see the stars, but he was always confident that they would stay close and never try to run away.  Hux was much more unpredictable. 

For example, rolling in a patch of grass in all his finery and rubbing his face against the ground.  It was strangely endearing, but incredibly odd. 

“Stand up darling, I need you to pay attention,” said Kylo, pulling him up by the hand and holding it tightly for fear Hux might try to dash away again. 

He pulled the charm from his pocket and began to recite the command words in German.  Hux watched as a blackness even darker than the starlight night begin to swirl in front of him.  He took a step back and clutched Kylo’s hand, “What are you doing?” 

Kylo couldn’t break the incantation, but he could squeeze the human’s hand to try to reassure him.  A Night-Mare was a horse and Hux liked horses, so he hoped this wouldn’t be terribly frightening for him.  He held the human still as the Night-Mare began to drift into the waking world.  Her hooves came first, pawing the ground as black mist swirled into legs and a body.  Her head finally appeared, her nose touched to the talisman that allowed Kylo to summon her.  She pulled away to look at Hux.  Detecting a human to torment, she moved to shove her nose against his chest to push him back. 

Hux stepped back as much as he could and called out, “No!” 

And the Night-Mare stepped back. 

Kylo stared at it.  If his blood could slow in his veins it might have.  He knew he could detect magic and Armitage hadn’t done anything close to magic.  It was like the boy had said.  He gave the horse a command, and it obeyed him, but it wasn’t magic.  He ought to have noticed something, a scent, some very brief spark in the boy’s eyes, but there was nothing.  He said a command and a horse, a Night-Mare, no less, obeyed him. 

“Tell her to do something else,” said Kylo. 

Hux glanced over at Kylo before looking at the horse.  Squaring his shoulders he looked the Night-Mare in the eyes and said, “Take two steps back.” 

The Night-Mare obeyed, completely fixated on the human.  She had a look in her eyes that Kylo had never seen before.  She looked on him adoringly.  That wasn’t how Wild Magic worked at all.  It allowed a human to speak with an animal, converse with them, it wasn’t supposed to do anything to the animal or change their behaviour.  It wasn’t supposed to make the animal completely obedient. 

Hux took a step forward and pressed his free hand to the Night-Mare’s nose.  She greeted him like an old friend, nuzzling against him and pressing close.  Hux stroked her neck and looked back at Kylo, “She’s friendly.  What is she?” 

“Have you ever had a bad dream?” asked Kylo.  Hux nodded slightly and Kylo finished, “Then something like her was likely the cause.  She’s a Night-Mare.  They move unseen through the world and paw at human’s chests to give them bad dreams.  They do it to sustain themselves, but I suspect this one also enjoys it.” 

“She’s gorgeous…” said Hux quietly, “Why didn’t you tell me you had a horse?” 

“I didn’t know how you would react to her,” said Kylo, letting go of Hux’s hand and watching them, “Darling you’re…quite certain you’re human?” 

“If the French soldier who fathered me had been anything less than human someone would have mentioned it by now,” replied Hux staunchly, “And someone certainly would have noticed if there was something different with my mother.” 

It would be nearly impossible to find a soldier all the way over in France, if he was still in France, and question him about his pedigree.  Families however, could be traced.  The name Hux was distinct enough though, and Armitage mentioned that he might have some Irish or English heritage.  Perhaps he might have just a few drops of blood from something else.  It was that or Hux had a completely new and undocumented sort of magic working through him.  It wasn’t unusual for things to adapt and evolve over time.  Perhaps command over another species gave human magic-user’s the new defences they needed to survive and thrive.  It might also explain the detectability of it.  Witches had a difficult time hiding, so if they could mask the scent of their magic, it gave them an advantage. 

Whatever was happening, the boy wasn’t completely human, not in the way Hux had thought he was. 

The boy didn’t seem terribly concerned though.  He was looking the horse over, carefully looking at her teeth and then her hooves before petting her.  He looked at Kylo, “Does she have a name?” 

“If she does, she hasn’t told me.  She’s not like the horses you’re used to, she’s proud and doesn’t like nicknames,” warned Kylo.  He shrugged, “I call her a naughty horse a lot.” 

The horse followed the boy when he stepped away.  She had never been so friendly with Kylo.  Her initial obedience had faded away and she returned to her insistent nudging, trying to get the boy to continue stroking her neck and face.  Hux looked over at him, “Do you have a brush?” 

There was one in the stable, but he wasn’t about to give away his surprise.  He shrugged, “Not with me, no.” 

“Then no wonder she’s a naughty horse,” said Hux as the Night-Mare rested her head on his shoulder. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically an 'I'm not dead' update. I have a lot going on, just moved across the world, starting a new job, so unfortunately there probably won't be an update next week. The week after though I should be ready and able to get back to weekly updating shenanigans. 
> 
> Sorry for leaving you guys hanging for a month.

Kylo had never tutored a human before, not like this.  He had sometimes given the less privileged ones drawing or music lessons, but none of his humans had never expressed an interest in education.  With only two years left to live, perhaps it wasn’t something they thought would be of much use.  Kylo had no idea if humans usually accelerated intellectually at the rate Armitage did.  The boy had a sharp mind and could retain most information he heard without it needing repeating.  He already had most of the periodic elements memorized, as well as a few useful combinations of chemicals.  The boy mentioned being good at math, and while his writing was poor, he was exceptionally good at sums.  While he gave most of his energy to history and politics, Kylo felt math was still the boy’s strongest subject. 

He might have had a knack for engineering as well, if his homemade ballista was any indication. 

“Darling…why did you build that?” asked Kylo, pointing to the miniature siege engine on his dining room table. 

“I was bored between lessons.  I thought if I read another word my head would fall off.  So I thought I’d try this,” said Armitage. 

“How did you build that?” said Kylo, who was fairly certain the sling on the device had been fashioned from one of his socks. 

“Just with odds and ends,” said Hux.  He looked across the room, “I can get a good twenty feet out of it.” 

Kylo looked at where multiple pen nibs and miscellanea had been launched.  He shook his head, “I’m going to find you a less destructive hobby.  No ballistae in the house, even table top ones…there’s something I never thought I’d tell a human…” 

Hux frowned and looked at his little machine.  Making it must have taken hours, possibly over the course of a few days.  He looked up at Kylo and seemed uncertain about something as he moved a hand over it.  The poor thing looked just like a child who had been threatened with having his new toy taken away.  Kylo sighed, “You can keep it, but you can’t use it here.” 

Hux smiled sheepishly and took his little project into his arms.  It had been a few days since they had sex, and while the boy hadn’t asked about it again, he seemed much more at ease with the touches Kylo wanted to give him.  He also seemed much more comfortable with asking for favours or permission.  Hux never seemed to have trouble speaking his mind before, but now the piece of his mind he gave Kylo was much more open and personal.  He could eat cheese, but didn’t really like it.  He liked darker blues better than light ones.  The reason he didn’t like pink was because it looked strange next to his hair.  He thought Ivan was an idiot and really couldn’t understand why he was attracted to the other coach driver at all, he just was.  And of course whenever horses came up in conversation, Hux lost all ability to stay quiet and reserved. 

“But you can’t keep launching things at my walls whenever you feel bored.  Come on, this afternoon we have music lessons,” said Kylo. 

The boy nodded and sniffled.  He didn’t seem sad, but he was sniffling a little bit.  Kylo moved in a little closer and looked him over, “Are you alright, dearest?  How’s your nose?”

“It’s fine,” said Armitage, wiping his nose with the back of his wrist. 

“No, no, let me look for a moment,” said Kylo, placing his hands under the boy’s jaws, “Have you been coughing?”

“A little, I think it’s just a scratch in my throat,” said Hux. 

“Open your mouth,” said Kylo.  Hux seemed sceptical, but obeyed, letting Kylo look inside.  The vampire looked over his human, “I think you’re coming down with a cold.” 

“It’s the right time of year for it and…” Hux trailed off. 

“And what?” asked Kylo. 

“Don’t you find it a little damp in here?  And cold?  I also haven’t been wearing shoes since I burned one of mine while stoking the fire,” said Armitage. 

Kylo looked over his little human with wide eyes.  This time of year always snuck up on him, and since he wasn’t as acute to the change in temperature as he used to be, he always forgot that his humans needed more warmth and dryness this time of year.  And his poor little human going so long without shoes was inexcusable.  He’d been so wrapped up in dressing his human prettily that Kylo forgot to dress him for practicality. 

Kylo pulled the human against him, “I’m sorry darling…” 

“It’s…fine,” said the boy, once again sounding uncertain.  It seemed he still wasn’t used to apologies, “It’s just a little cold.  I can still do my lessons.” 

“Nonsense, I’m calling for a doctor,” said Kylo firmly. 

“I don’t need a doctor, I’ve only got a cold,” protested Hux. 

“My house, my rules, my dearest,” said Kylo firmly, “I’m going to get you a doctor.  The piano will still be there after you’ve been examined.  Now go lie in bed.” 

“It’s only a cold!” said Armitage, looking and sounding exasperated. 

“Go lie in bed and bundle up, I’ll have the wraiths keep a warm fire for you and prepare a hot pan of coals to put under the mattress,” said Kylo, flitting about as he tried to remember how to treat a human’s cold, “Brandy?  No, that’s for shock…Water, that’s it, I’ll make sure you get plenty of water and tea.  And get you lots of handkerchiefs for your nose.  I don’t know if I have any peppermint…” 

Hux arched his brow, “I’ve had colds before you know.  They aren’t fatal.” 

“What was I thinking, telling you to walk in such a weakened state!?  Come here darling, I’ll tuck you in,” said Kylo, very close to losing his composure as he gathered up the slender human in his arms, “Just hold on while I get you a doctor.” 

The boy let out a yelp at being suddenly lifted, and a cough that worried Kylo beyond measure.  He never used to mind colds, having treated multiple humans with them in the past.  After Bell though, he didn’t want to take any chances.  That had started as a little cough, something they both thought was a cold that just wouldn’t let up, but then it turned into something much more serious than that.  Kylo wasn’t going to lose another human like that.  If he was wrong, he might feel a little silly for his overreaction, but if he was right, then they needed to catch this as early as possible. 

Kylo gently placed his human on the bed and arranged the blankets around him.  He stroked the boy’s cheek and kissed his forehead to check for a fever, “There, there darling.  I’ll go to the nearest town and fetch a doctor.” 

“You do know what colds are, don’t you?” asked Hux uncertainly.  He cringes slightly as wraiths began placing items around him.  Handkerchiefs, a hot cup of tea on his night table, a pan of coals in the bed, and a cool, wet cloth across his brow.  Hux looked at everything, “It’s…just a cold…I’m not going to die…” 

He finally looked at Kylo in confusion.  Kylo wondered if anyone had ever cared for the boy when he was ill before.  If he was too sick to go to school or run away or play with his little friend, than Hux would have been forced to stay with his step-father.  And later, when he lived alone, the boy didn’t sound like he would have had many people see him at his apartment.  The constable said his furniture was shoddy and Hux was prone to pinching pennies, and that other coachman had said Armitage’s lifestyle was solitary to the point of eeriness.  He probably never had company when he was sick before, let alone a nurse. 

“I know they frighten you, but if you need anything I’ll let you have command over the wraiths,” said Kylo, stroking Hux’s hair back.  He didn’t feel like he had a fever, but humans were so much warmer than he was, it was difficult to tell. 

“Now, lie still, be good and I’ll be back shortly,” promised Kylo. 

“What about lessons?” asked Hux. 

“You can read by yourself for now, but we need to get this sorted first.  You won’t be able to study if your condition gets worse,” said Kylo, getting up and moving towards the door.  He would need his robes to go out in the sun.  The closest town wasn’t Hux’s, there was a smaller village close by.  The doctor who had seen Bell lived there.  Kylo knew a good deal about human bodies and their functions, but he hadn’t kept up to date on the latest treatments and medicines.  Unless one of his humans took ill it wasn’t something he needed to worry about.  Human doctors tended to be more on top of things though. 

“I don’t need a doctor,” Hux repeated. 

“My house, my rules, I’m getting you a doctor,” Kylo repeated more staunchly. 

   ***  

 The doctor was no stranger to the castle, having been there frequently just a few short months earlier.  He was a bit more at ease than other humans who had come, having spent time with Kylo when he was at his most concerned for the wellbeing of his humans.  In fact, he was comfortable enough to be annoyed that Kylo had called on him over something like a little cold.  The human, who was older than the constable from the look of him, perhaps only having a few decades left, was white haired, heavier set with thick glasses.  The glasses, if Kylo recalled, were fairly recent, and were only used to see things close up.  It made him wonder how Hux would look when he became older.  It was hard to imagine his human with white hair or wrinkling skin. 

The doctor shook his head slightly as he mounted the stairs, insisting on carrying his bag up, “So how long has the young man been ill?” 

“His symptoms only made themselves apparent today,” replied Kylo.  He moved quickly, nervously, “I didn’t listen for it particularly, but I couldn’t hear any rasping or liquid in his lungs.” 

“Lord Ren, consumption is an urban disease, caused by that filthy air in the cities.  For it to happen here in the country is much more rare.  I’m sure the young man is fine,” said the doctor. 

“He’s not fine, he’s sick,” muttered Kylo stubbornly. 

He went on ahead to make sure his human was awake.  He found the boy in bed, looking much worse than before.  Hux had the book open on his stomach but had his head lolled to the side, not really awake or asleep.  He looked up at Kylo and propped himself up a little.  His movements were slow and sluggish, and he moved as though his head was much heavier than it really was.  He kept his eyes on Kylo, but seemed too sick to do anything more than look around. 

Even more strangely, he didn’t seem bothered by the wraith beside his bed, staring up at him the way it had done before.  But something was wrong.  The wraith seemed different.  It’s features were more defined, larger, and masculine.  It wasn’t quite as thin as it had been before.  Hux pointed to the wraith and spoke in a raspy voice, “I named him Kostya and he won’t go away.” 

Hux had…named it?  Kylo had been hoping he might recall their names one day and had refrained from calling them anything other than ‘wraiths.’  He’d never heard of anyone trying to give a wraith a new identity.  Armitage hadn’t sounded like he had meant to, it was just something he had done out of boredom.  Kylo looked at the wraith, or ‘Kostya,’ as Hux had named it.  Obviously Hux hadn’t given the wraith enough information to form a complete identity, and more strangely he had no idea that it was possible to give a wraith a new identity.  He wasn’t sure what he thought about it… 

“Leave,” Kylo told the wraith.  It looked up at him, its head tilting slightly before staring at Hux again for a moment.  It began to back away, but it was slow and hesitant.  It didn’t seem to want to leave, but it wasn’t supposed to want.  It should have lost all traces of its former humanity.  Kylo hadn’t been happy about it, but he had been hoping for a chance to restore their former identities to them, somehow.  Either the wraith was remembering or it was reinventing itself.    

It finally disappeared into the shadows.  Hux looked up at the doctor as he walked in, looking at the shadow the wraith had melted into.  He shook his head, “I never liked those things.” 

“Kostya,” Hux corrected lucidly. 

The doctor looked down at the boy and tilted his head slightly, “Gracious you look awful.  How long have you been feeling under the weather.” 

“Since last night…” said Hux quietly, tucking the blanket under his chin. 

“You didn’t say anything,” said Kylo accusingly.  He looked Hux over.  It had only been a cold when Kylo had left, and Hux looked much, much worse now.  He had seen humans with colds before, and Kylo always thought they took a day or so before they worsened.    

“I just thought it was a headache,” said Hux. 

“I’m going to need that blanket out of the way,” said the doctor.  He looked over at Kylo, “And don’t just stand there, go get a chair.” 

Kylo recalled the first few times he had called on this doctor, how the man had stuttered and stammered as he asked if it was quite possible and convenient if he might be able to use a chair during the examination.  Now he was so familiar with Kylo that he had no trouble ordering him around.  Doctors were one of few groups of humans that Kylo didn’t mind deferring to.  They had knowledge and a skill he didn’t possess, so he needed to respect their judgement, but he didn’t have to take their moodiness.  Kylo retrieved a chair and held it up, “May I use the chair please, my lord?” 

The doctor sighed and shook his head, “I see you’re still the same.”  He paused before relenting, “May I use the chair please, my lord?” 

“Certainly,” said Kylo, setting the chair close to the bed.  He leaned over Hux, who was still clinging to the blankets, “Let them go dearest, he needs to look at you so you can get better.” 

“No…” protested Hux weakly, clinging to the blankets. 

“Darling, let them go.  He needs to look,” repeated Kylo, prying Hux’s fingers away. 

“No, don’t…” pleaded Hux as Kylo pulled the blankets back. 

Kylo pulled the blanket away and suddenly realized why Hux must have been so worried.  He was still wearing his gown, the pink one, and the low collar showed some traces of bruising from all the rough kissing during their last love-making session.  The doctor seemed to recognize them immediately, once he was able to tear his eyes away from the sight of the boy in the dress.  He looked down, his brow arching high as Hux covered his face with his hands and let out a sound that was somewhere between a groan or a whimper. 

The doctor looked over at Kylo, “You said you had a boy…” 

“He is a boy,” said Kylo. 

The doctor looked down again, “…I’m not going to ask.” 

He sat down in the chair and gripped the sides, sliding in closer to the bed.  The doctor took one of Hux’s wrists and stared at his watch, timing the boy’s heart to the seconds that ticked by.  Next he reached into his bag and retrieved something that looked a little like an ear trumpet for a deaf person, but the tube was strange, flexible.  He looked down at Hux, “Can you unlace yourself or do you need assistance?” 

Hux shook his head and resumed covering his face.  Kylo sighed and moved to the other side of the bed, looking over the machine and helping Hux to sit up while he pulled at the laces on the bodice.  Kylo watched the doctor ready his device, “What is that?” 

“A new stethoscope.  The one I used before had a solid tube.  I can more this one a little more easily…” the doctor trailed off as Kylo helped Hux out of the bodice, revealing more intimate bruising, especially around his chest. 

Hux leaned against Kylo’s chest, “You’re sure you’re not punishing me?” 

“I need you to be quite for a moment.  Take some deep breaths for me, in first,” instructed the doctor, placing a wide metal piece to Hux’s chest, listening to the organs carefully.  Kylo watched the proceedings, the doctor listening to Hux’s chest and back, then using his instruments to examine the boy’s eyes, ears and mouth.  He watched the doctor move his hands over Hux’s throat, “He’s very badly congested and there’s a slight fever but his lungs are clear.  If he gets plenty of rest, warm drinks, and fruits, he’ll be good as new in a few days.  Fresh air wouldn’t hurt him either.” 

“So he’s alright?” said Kylo. 

“He is.  But he’ll keep getting sick if you let him keep wandering about in summer weight dresses.  This castle can be very damp as well.  He needs to be kept warm and dry, and I know you have a room where he can get a little sunlight,” said the doctor. 

Kylo breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.  He was glad that Hux wasn’t in any sort of danger.  He helped his human dress himself again, lacing Hux up before handing him the blankets to cover himself up again.  He tucked the human back into bed moved the boy’s hair away from his face.  The human looked so listless as he lay in bed and Kylo wanted nothing more than to take the illness away somehow.  He looked at the doctor, “Is there any medicine I can give him?” 

“It’s a cold, and a small fever.  The best thing to do is make sure he has plenty of fluids.  Hot baths can’t hurt either.  Do you remember which foods are good for a human’s throat?” asked the doctor. 

Kylo tried to remember.  Humans ate so many different things and they all had different effects on their bodies.  He looked at his own fingers as he tried to count them out, “Mint…honey, lemon…”

“Chicken broth.  And if his throat is sore, have him gargle a little salt water.  And for goodness sakes, don’t make him swallow it this time,” warned the doctor. 

“That was only once, and it was an accident…” mumbled Kylo, “I was trying to help.  All you said was, ‘give her salt water.’” 

Which human had that been?  The one who couldn’t have milk…Katya.  That was what Hux had called her.  She’d had a sore throat that wasn’t going away so Kylo had called a doctor.  He knew humans didn’t like the taste of salt water, but he hadn’t known that drinking it would make them start retching.  They ate and drank so many other things that contained salt and water that he hadn’t thought drinking it would make them sick.  Katya, who had likely never seen an ocean in her life, hadn’t known either.  So when Kylo told her the doctor wanted her to drink it down, she did, only hesitating when she found she disliked the taste and then…

“I also wouldn’t bleed him, if it can be helped,” said the doctor, “If it has to be done, he would survive it, but if you want a faster recovery, I would hold off.” 

Kylo nodded.  He could last a few months without feeling at full strength.  He wasn’t expecting an invasion, or any sort of threat, but it was never good to be ill-prepared.  If something came, he would have to be ready to fight.  He stroked his human’s hair as Hux settled into bed.  Looking up at the doctor, Kylo asked, “How long will he be like this.” 

“As I said, about a week.  Some symptoms might stay longer, but the worst will be behind him in a few days,” explained the doctor.  Kylo could sense him watching.  Despite seeing him with his humans, the doctor always seemed uneasy whenever he was so tender with them.  Kylo was beginning to understand it.  Before he thought it was simply humans being their usual selves, distrusting, ignorant, unable to comprehend him.  Now he saw, to an outsider, what he was doing would make no sense.  Armitage only had a few years to live, and if the law didn’t change and was carried out, he would die by Kylo’s hand.  To see a killer so fond of their intended victim must have been a more than confusing sight. 

Kylo sighed as Hux drifted off again.  He didn’t seem to be sleeping, but he really wasn’t alert enough to be awake either.  The doctor asked quietly, “So you’ve taken to boys, have you?” 

“It’s nobody’s business,” said Kylo, recalling the way the boy had responded when Kylo asked about his preferences.   

The doctor began replacing his instruments in the bag, “It is our business if you’re going to start taking young men and young women, regardless of circumstances.” 

“He took the place of the young lady who was sent…” said Kylo, recalling their first real meeting in the hall.  How he had thought of nothing but what a pretty pet Hux might be when he was tamed and how furious he was when Hux wouldn’t immediately fall in line and become timid and sweet for him.  How he had convinced himself the boy was going to be a little moody and emotional for a few days, but in time he would be a good, obedient human and give Kylo whatever he wanted. 

Kylo supposed he’d gotten that.  Hux had given himself, he chose to stay.  That ought to have been the end of everything.  That had always been the end of it with the others.  It wasn’t to say that his relationship with the others had been shallow, or that they hadn’t needed maintaining, or there were never misunderstandings or problems.  But when they started to make love, that felt like the end, a sort of happily ever after.  It was how they all enjoyed treating it.  Perhaps it was the only way to have a happy ending.  But with Hux, it felt like, for once, there was a chance to have something beyond a quiet attempt at domestic life. 

The doctor didn’t seem to understand that either.  When humans found a mate, they tried to maintain that connection for life.  It didn’t always work out that way, but humans presented the ideal pair of mates as a male and female who mated for life.  With that in mind, Kylo must seem to spit in the face of that idea, falling in love and mating with most of his humans, and now taking a boy as a lover.  It was no wonder Hux was so confused by Kylo with this idea of what love ought to look like always being presented to him.  Hmans could be such odd creatures…

“He’s a good human, I’m very fond of him,” said Kylo, continuing to stroke the boy’s hair. 

“We buried Miss Petrovna with the others,” said the doctor, spite managing to lace its way through his tone, “And planted bluebells on her plot, as requested.” 

Kylo’s hand stilled.  When blood tax began they return the bodies, to serve as a warning.  That what happened to their daughters would happen to all of them if they ever tried to rise again.  Humans seemed to care a great deal about the remains of their dead.  Vampires, turning to dust when they died, never had much use for burials, though some kept the ashes of fallen vampires in urns or tried to spread them over a place that vampire had loved when they were alive.  Humans on the other hand took their burials to extremes.  The bodies were ritually prepared, there were observances so other humans could see the body, and then, after the departed human was sealed inside their casket, a service was offered, and then the human’s body would be committed to the ground.  If they had surviving friends or relatives, it was customary to plant flowers over their graves. 

The problem was, the ground was consecrated, sacred, Kylo was incapable of setting foot in a graveyard.  He’d never been able to tend his human’s graves after they died.  He had to rely on others to do that for him. 

“Thank you…” said Kylo quietly, “And the others?  Do their families bring them flowers?” 

“When they can,” said the doctor curtly.  He looked down at Hux, his brow furrowing, “I don’t understand you or your ways, but you’re not unkind to him.  Make sure he rests and he’ll recover.” 

“Get some sleep darling,” said Kylo, leaning down to kiss the boy’s cheek. 

Hux responded by mumbling listlessly, “Where’s Kostya?” 

“In the walls, I expect,” assured Kylo. 

“I thought he looked like old Father Konstantin…” mumbled Hux, closing his eyes again and settling against the pillow, “We all called him Kostya…” 

“Rest now,” said Kylo, settling the blankets over him. 

Kylo didn’t really want to leave him alone, but humans didn’t like feeling cold when they had a fever, and Kylo knew lying against his human would make him chilly.  The vampire figured he would see the doctor out before doing anything else.  He followed the doctor back through the hall and down the stairs.  He could tell the man had something on his mind, something judgemental, and Kylo didn’t like it.  Humans, for whatever reason, disliked it when two males or two females mated.  They also disliked it if humans mated too soon after a former mate had died.  Kylo could only guess what the doctor was thinking. 

“Thank you for coming,” Kylo said anyways, “I’m having a wraith retrieve your fee.”

The doctor nodded and muttered a quick thank you.  The situation clearly made him uncomfortable.  Though whether it was due to the sexual deviance, so many deaths or Kylo’s seeming nonchalance to both, the vampire couldn’t say for certain.  Kylo wanted to ask what it was, but he knew the human wouldn’t answer.  So far the constable and Hux were the only ones who had the nerve to tell him things he didn’t like hearing.  If he asked, the doctor would likely make an excuse for what had put him out of sorts. 

“He’s a good boy, and he’s been mistreated terribly.  I’m trying to do something good for him,” continued Kylo. 

“If you want to do something good for him, a warm pair of trousers would likely be appreciated,” said the doctor, sounding like he was struggling not to be sharp, “I can’t stop you from making him wear dresses, but at least get him something winter weight.  He’s going to catch his death if he keeps going about like that.”

“I hadn’t noticed the cold coming on,” admitted Kylo.  He added, “I am trying to care for him.” 

The doctor nodded and was stopped by a wraith.  A pair of long, thin arms held out a small stack of coins and paper notes.  The man started, his breath catching before he took the money with a shaking hand.  Kylo saw the man to the door.  The day was overcast, not very sunny, but he still took to his usual corner in the shadows, “Thank you for coming.” 

The doctor nodded again, muttering his own thanks that Kylo would come to him.  He wondered if the doctor would have come if Kylo was a human.  The doctor did his job, but he was obviously uncomfortable with the circumstances.  He was starting to understand how Hux would constantly feel vulnerable, even among other humans.  They seemed to want to close ranks when a member of their pack failed to conform, and one wrong preference, wrong feature, or wrong bloodline could isolate a human from something as basic as medical attention. 

Kylo was different.  He was powerful enough that humans had to obey him, whether they liked him or not.  But if he had been a human, he wondered if the doctor would have come with him, a killer and a deviant. 

The doctor opened the door and paused he turned back and looked at Kylo, “Were you expecting company my Lord?” 

Kylo arched his brow, “Not that I recall.” 

“Greetings my lord!” 

A voice sang out and the doctor stepped out of the way so he wouldn’t be barreled over by the man who strode into the room.  The first impression Kylo got from him was that he was arrogant.  He walked into the castle, uninvited, as if he owned the place.  He flashed a grin and his dark eyes sparkled with the promise of mischief.  He took off his hat and gave a bow, his long, loose scarf skirting the ground as he did so.  He looked up at Kylo, “I’ve come to bargain with you.” 

“Is that so?” said Kylo, arching his brow.  He looked at the doctor, “You’re excused.  I think it’s best if you put some distance between yourself and this place.” 

The doctor nodded and evaded another man who stepped past the threshold.  Kylo immediately recognized Finn.  Kylo’s eyes widened immediately at the scent of the bailiff.  Finn must have had some contact with him to have the bailiff’s scent all over him.  Kylo looked at the dark haired man in front of him.  He scanned over him for weapons as he sent out a thought for a wraith to fetch his broadsword.  His eyes narrowed, “What’s going on here?” 

“You have something we need, and we have something you want, so I thought you might be open to trading,” said the man.  His dark eyes flashed to the side and he stretched out a hand.  The wraith, sword in hand, was compelled out of the wall, its body writhing and thrashing as it silently struggled against a force, like an invisible rope around its waist, that kept it from returning to the shadows. 

“Oh?” asked Kylo, baring his fangs. 

“My friend Finn here tells me that there is a man who’s of some interest to you.  We’ll tell you all you need to know and in exchange, you let us stay here a while,” said the man, clearly a witch, flashing a smile. 

Kylo grinned through his teeth, “I see, you’re a Puppet-Master.  If you think you can come into my home and intimidate me, you’re sorely mistaken.  And as for you, wolf, I happen to know Phasma doesn’t take kindly to traitors.  I’m tempted to keep you alive just to see what she’ll do with you.” 

“Now, let’s not be hasty,” said the man, putting his hands up in front of him.  With a wave of his fingers the wraith disappeared back into the shadows.  The wraith who had been changing, ‘Kostya’ emerged, perching itself on the stairs, blocking the way to the upper level of the house.  Kylo had been thinking about Hux, but he had not thought to place a wraith at his door to defend him.  Kostya sat and watched with its eyeless face.  Poe looked over at it, then back to Kylo, “I’m not interested in causing any harm to you or your home.” 

“You’ve an odd way of showing it,” said Kylo, moving closer.  He sniffed at the air and caught the stench of arrogance and the light, fleeting scent of magic in the air.  He’d seen this sort of witch, ‘Puppet-Masters’ before.  They could control things with their minds and with gestures, creating invisible strings to manipulate objects.  Being slightly more acute to magic than humans were, Kylo could catch a glimpse of the strings, if he squinted.  It also didn’t take much to snap the strings, provided there weren’t too many. 

“We’re but simple travellers, refugees, seeking some shelter, and thought the benevolent local lord might take pity and lodge us for the night.  Not for free of course.  We hope we brought ample compensation,” replied the man. 

Kylo glared at Finn, “You’re running away from Phasma.” 

“I’m running away from Phasma,” admitted Finn, eyes averted and nodding sheepishly. 

“And why, pray tell, do you think I want to endanger relations with the leader of my mercenaries?” asked Kylo, “If she catches your scent here, there’ll be more trouble than the toad you’ve been tracking is worth.” 

“Ah, but haven’t you noticed?” asked Poe, “If my lord wouldn’t mind sampling the air once more, I believe he will be most impressed.” 

Kylo smelled the air.  Now that the Puppet-Master mentioned it, he couldn’t smell the wolf at all.  He took a step closer as the witch pulled a vial from an inner coat pocket, “In addition to my powers, I’m good with potions.  A sip of this and within a few minutes, you stop producing a scent.” 

“You’re Poe Dameron, aren’t you?” asked Kylo. 

Finn blanched slightly.  Poe grinned, “Ah, so my reputation precedes me.” 

“It does.  I happened to hear your wolf instructing my human to call upon you if he wished to leave me.  I can’t say I approve of that,” said Kylo. 

Poe’s arrogant airs faltered for a moment.  He continued, trying to change the subject, “So you have a human living here as well.  I’m sure she’s charming.” 

“ _He’s_ indisposed at the moment,” said Kylo forcefully, “So you want to exchange information regarding a certain human for lodgings.  What if I were to simply find him myself and turn both of you out?  I don’t take kindly to strange men barging into my home.” 

“I understand that, and I can appreciate it.  You drive a hard bargain my lord, and because, you’re right, I was very rude, I’ll add in my own unique services to the aforementioned compensation.  For the duration of my stay I would be at my lord’s disposal.  I’m a very useful individual.  I have my craft, potion making, coach driving, I’m told I’m a very good driver.  I can also conjure, and I know a few weather spells, always good with the cold setting in if you want a few more warm weeks.  You also mentioned that a charming young man lives here as well.  Perhaps I can brew a few potions for the two of you to…enjoy, together?” suggested Poe. 

Kylo arched his brow, “Do you have a cure for a common cold and fevers?”

That clearly wasn’t what Poe had been expecting to hear.  After a second’s hesitation he continued with his full bravado, “Nobody has a cure for colds I’m afraid, but I can put together a fever reducer.  Better than any non-magic medication.  I can also brew up something for his symptoms.” 

Kylo crossed his arms over his chest, “A pity you weren’t here half a day earlier.  I could have spared myself running to get a doctor.” 

“So, you’ll agree, my lord?” asked Poe. 

“I will, if you can answer one question for me,” said Kylo, “Do you know why I’m after this human” 

“No…” said Poe, “But the look he was giving one of the serving boys at the tavern was kind of enough to tell me that he’s not a particularly nice man.  You have a fine castle.  I assume there’s a dungeon.” 

There was, but Kylo wasn’t going to make any use of it.  That was something that neither the wolf nor the witch needed to know about though.  It might complicate things, especially if one or both of them had a conscience.  It was best to let them think he was just going to keep the man locked up or sent to jail.  Things would be neater that way. 

“Yes.  Allow me to show you where you may take some rest,” said Kylo, gesturing down the hall, “And as for the wolf…how long until Phasma starts seriously looking for you?” 

“Not long,” admitted Finn, “I told her I was taking a few hours of leave to see an old friend.  I’m sure she’ll come looking when I’m not back tonight.” 

“Where does your scent leave off?  And more importantly, how do you two plan to leave my home undetected?” asked Kylo. 

“We’re going to cross the border.  I’m a simple traveler, you see.  I trade my services and skills in exchange for room and board while I gallivant around the globe.  Finn here will be in a special trunk of my own designing.  To others, it will appear to be a crate to transport my wares, and with no scent, the wolves at your border won’t be able to detect him,” explained Poe. 

“You know, you aren’t the first one to think of a crate with a false bottom.  What if it’s inspected?  If you’re caught and can be traced back to me, there will be trouble,” said Kylo. 

“Phasma isn’t as smart as she likes to think she is,” said Finn, “I know that, you know that, and I would have thought you would have wanted an opportunity to show her up like this.  Some sort of failing to hold over her when she gets smug.” 

Kylo looked the two over, “Your arrogance disgusts me, but it seems you both have your uses.  Two days.  No more, no less.  I’ll write you a passport to leave my territory.  That way you shouldn’t be searched.” 

“My lord is more than generous for-” Poe began. 

“And if either of you ever set foot in my house again after that, I will unleash every form of torture I learned during the twelfth century upon your miserable persons,” assured Kylo. 

“…fair enough…” said Poe, only slightly nervous. 

“Good.  Pantry’s that way.  If your potions don’t work I’m throwing you both out,” said Kylo.  He looked at Finn, “And if you attempt to remove my human from this place, there will be consequences.” 

“What?  Me?  Break someone out of a place?  I don’t do that!  No, not me.  Nope…” said Poe, quickly before trailing off.  After the painful silence of a moment that felt stretched too long, he added, “So…who leaves the room first?  I leave first, you leave first?” 

Kylo looked over at Finn, “Your witch is a horrible liar.  You might want to get that under control at some point.” 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I'm all moved in! Still getting a sense of my workload. I work full time at a resort now, and I live on site, so we'll see how much time I get for writing. For now, I'm going to aim for weekly updates. If I deviate from this at all, there will be a notice either on my tumblr (which has been giving me a bit of trouble lately with uploading images) or twitter. You can find me on either by looking for Anorlost.

Finn explained the details of his tracking.  The bailiff wasn’t a creature of habit it seemed.  The man worked as an officer in several courts throughout the territory, which Kylo supposed he ought to have expected, given Hux’s description of their encounters.  He supposed if he wanted to catch the bailiff on the road, he would have to figure out which courts he would be working with and when he would be travelling.  There only seemed to be two things he made a habit of doing.  During the day he frequented the tobacconist who, according to Finn, had a son who would be coming of age in a few years.  If he did go somewhere to eat, he would go to a tavern that was far beneath him in terms of class, and there was also a boy there who was paid to clear away tables and wash the dishes and cutlery. 

Apparently Kylo hadn’t been the only one intent on doing a little stalking. 

“It was clear why he was going there.  I’m surprised none of the humans have noticed,” said Finn, shaking his head, “On the days when those two weren’t at those places, he would stay for a little time, just enough to throw everyone off I guess.  But when those two were in, he stayed longer.” 

“Humans are predatory animals.  Sometimes it’s difficult for hunters to realize that they’re being hunted themselves.  Especially in their own territory,” noted Kylo.  He supposed outside of an occasional visit from their vampire lord or mercenary wolves, humans didn’t live with anything with an interest in hunting them.  They likely dropped their guards within the towns.  They placed such a high value on human comradery that they must have been reluctant to begin suspecting each other of behaviours that they associated with ‘monsters.’ 

Kylo sighed, “We also have the advantage of being able to smell many of the things they feel, arousal and distress especially.  Sometimes it can be hard for humans to detect those things.  Juvenile males might be young creatures, but they’re quite well-practiced in masking their feelings from each other.  Have you heard of the little Spartan boy?” 

Finn shook his head and Kylo continued, “There was once a little Spartan boy who stole a fox kit.  Trying to hide the evidence of his crime, the boy stuffed the fox up his shirt.  When others began to question him, he kept denying that he stole the fox.  Suddenly, the boy died on the spot.  When his shirt was lifted, they discovered that the kit had burrowed into his stomach and devoured his innards.” 

Kylo gave a shrug, “Now, naturally there are plenty of errors in this story.  How could nobody notice the blood?  Shouldn’t they have been able to hear the kit or see it moving?  The point is, the ability to hide pain is a trait that humans find admirable.  If the boys he’s watching are distressed, they’ll try not to show it because they’ve been taught that staying silent is a sign of strength.  They’ll keep quiet and nothing will be done about it.” 

Hux had tried to do something about it though.  Not out loud, not in public, but he had consulted with a few close companions and his constable friend.  One of them had talked, obviously, bringing nasty rumours out of their good intentions.  The whole thing probably only served as a deterrent to anyone else who dared speak out.  If it only made Hux more of an oddity and outcast than he already was, than why should anyone else talk? 

“You understand why I want to find this human,” said Kylo. 

Finn glanced at the door, as if expecting to see Hux there, “Is that why he wants to stay?  You agreed to fight for him?” 

“Not a bad guess,” said Kylo with a slight laugh.  Finn had the conclusion nicely worked out, even though the details were all wrong. 

“Are you going to kill him?  I thought vampires were only supposed to kill one human every two years,” asked Poe. 

“For blood tax, yes.  We can, if we so choose, personally execute traitors and criminals.  Humans do tend to get a bit riled up when that happens though, even if the guilty party is tried and convicted by one of their own.  I suppose it’s the symbolism of the act that gets them going,” replied the vampire with a shrug, “It doesn’t matter if the person in question was a heinous wretch, if it’s a vampire killing a human in public, humans tend to close ranks until they realize the truth of things.” 

“So, we tell you where this guy is, and you’re going to kill him?” asked Poe, the playfulness he had displayed during his entrance now long gone. 

“He stalks young men until they’re grown, takes advantage of them, and then defames them if they try to talk,” said Kylo, “I say he’s bad seed that needs culling.” 

“I’m not trying to say he isn’t disgusting.  But do you really think it’s right to kill him without a trial like that?” asked Poe. 

Kylo gestured at the witch, “This is precisely what I mean.  Humans close ranks every single time.” 

“It’s not closing ranks, my  _ lord _ ,” said Poe, putting emphasis on Kylo’s title, “What would your subjects think if they discovered that you murdered one of their lawmen, someone I assume was on your payroll, in cold blood.  If anything will make your subjects close ranks, it’s that.  I’m not saying he doesn’t have it coming, I’m saying there should be a trial first.” 

“I’ve had a thousand years to study how the world works.  You ought to stick to your craft and leave me to mine,” said Kylo curtly, “I’ve been running this territory for longer than you’ve been alive.  I know what I should and shouldn’t be doing.” 

“I’ll be blunt my lord, I don’t like being an accessory to murder.  If you hand him over to authorities and they decide he ought to die, that’s one thing.  But I didn’t come here expecting to get blood on my hands,” said Poe. 

“You humans are so sensitive about death,” scoffed Kylo, “Even the deaths of murderers, perverts and thieves gets you weepy.” 

“I’m not weeping,” Poe pointed out bluntly, “I’ve just got a strict no-kill policy…at least if it can be helped” 

“So, you leave people like that alive so they can act again?” asked Kylo. 

“No, I leave them alive so they can face justice,” replied Poe. 

Kylo resisted sneering.  Justice did tend to come with time, but it was far too slow.  Sometimes people didn’t denounce an act or person as barbaric until centuries after the fact.  Oftentimes none of the participants were left behind to face judgement, leaving a legacy of shame for their descendants.  Kylo had known far too many who were only deservedly vilified long after their deaths.  Tyrants dying peacefully in their beds.  What did a corpse care if it was degraded?  What did a tomb care if it was desecrated?  Smaller acts of cruelty were more difficult to pin down and punish.  Kylo had known family units to celebrate certain members, despite that person treating one of their own pack heinously.  In the interest of keeping harmony, the injured party was asked to bear it while they watched their abuser be treated as someone worthy of admiration.  Justice was sometimes served, but it was flawed.  It was best to take matters into his own hands when these sorts of situations arose. 

“What does your human think?” asked Poe. 

Kylo paused.  He hadn’t mentioned any of that to Hux. 

“He should know.  You’re killing someone for him, he should have a say at the very least,” continued the witch. 

“If you tell him, I’ll throw you out the front door myself,” warned Kylo, growling slightly. 

“Poe…” said the wolf quietly, giving his human companion a look that was clearly a warning not to enrage their host, “This is between me and him.  Whatever he does with what I tell him isn’t your fault.  We had this arrangement before we made plans to leave.” 

“Sounds like you made them awfully quickly,” guessed Kylo, though he supposed the mad dash for freedom had been on Finn’s mind for quite some time. 

“Kylo?” 

The vampire turned and saw his human clutching at the doorway to the study.  He was still frightfully pale.  Kylo rose to his feet, “Darling, you’re supposed to be resting.” 

“You never came back,” replied Hux, giving a slight cough as he looked about the room.  He seemed to recognize the wolf, so he immediately fixated on the other human.  Hux looked over them, trying to formulate something despite his mind being clouded.  He furrowed his brow as he tried to make an assessment, “You didn’t tell me there were people…” 

“It was a surprise for myself as well, my sweet,” replied Kylo, moving to wrap an arm around his human, “You really shouldn’t be out of bed.” 

“Ah, so this is my lovely patient!” 

Poe bounded from his place beside Finn right up to Hux, taking his hand and bowing, “My name is Poe Dameron, jack-of-all-trades, happy to be at the service of such a stunning beauty.” 

Hux gave Finn a confused look before pulling back as Poe kissed his hand.  Kylo pulled Hux away, “I’m not letting you stay here so you can flirt with my human.” 

Hux looked at Poe scornfully, “What’s going on here?” 

“As I said, I’m a jack-of-all-trades, and one of those is making remedies.  I’m sure I’ve got something for that sore throat.  I also heard mention of a fever.  How would you like me to bring it down without all that awful lying in bed feeling like you’re at death’s door?” asked Poe. 

Hux looked up at Kylo, “But I already saw a doctor.” 

“The first doctor told me what foods I ought to give you and what steps to take to make sure you recover.  This won’t cure you darling, it’s just to take the misery out of it,” explained Kylo. 

“You let some snake-oil-man in?” asked Hux. 

“Harsh, that’s very harsh, but I promise there’s not a drop of snake oil in anything I use,” assured Poe, “Just good old fashioned remedies to get rid of the congestion and help with the fever.  Now, if the lovely patient wouldn’t mind being seated?” 

The witch gestured to a where he had been sitting.  Poe gave Hux a pat on the back, “I’ve been told all about what’s wrong, so I won’t examine you again.  Just sit and relax.  Since you’re such a skeptic, I’ll let you watch.  Have you got a name, Gatito?”

“Watch it,” growled Kylo, picking up on the pet-name immediately and not approving in the least. 

“Armitage,” replied Hux, “People call me Midge.” 

“Like the bug?” asked Poe, sitting opposite Hux and Finn and reaching for his satchel.  He pulled out a series of vials filled with things and labeled with rubbed out markings, laying them all out on the table for Hux to see as he retried an empty one. 

“Like the bug,” echoed Hux, nodding his agreement. 

“I think you look more like a ‘Kitten’ than a ‘Midge,’ but it doesn’t sound like my opinion is worth much here,” said Poe with a shrug, measuring out powders, “So, how did this happen Midge?  Usually you’ve got to catch this sort of thing from someone else.” 

“I guess I just got a chill,” replied Hux, “I went outside without shoes or a coat a few nights ago.” 

“Just going to rule something out, okay?  It’s just…something at the back of your eye.  It’s hard to see in the dark,” said Poe, leaning across the table, “Finn, could you pass me the crystal quartz?  I’ve got to make things a bit brighter here.” 

Finn reached for the satchel and produced a limp of crystal.  Poe tool it and it light up in his palm, “Alright Midge, I need you to look right here.”  The witch pointed at his right ear while he held the crystal up, “I know it’s bright, but just look at my ear…it’s faint, but there’s something.  Have you been in contact with a witch lately?  Aside from me, that is?” 

“You’re a witch?” asked Hux, pulling back against the couch. 

Poe held up his glowing crystal, “Did you really need it spelled out for you?” 

“What’s wrong with him?” asked Kylo, “A curse?  Did someone hex him?” 

“Now, nobody panic, but someone put a Geas on him.  Not a very good one, but it’s there,” said Poe.  He looked at Hux, “You didn’t happen to make an oath in a public place and break it, did you?” 

“This can happen?” asked Hux in alarm before breaking off into a coughing fit. 

Kylo stared at Hux, stunned.  He had put a Geas on himself.  It would have had to have been on accident, and very unintentional, but the boy had sworn his revenge by killing the one who murdered his friends.  When he failed to do so, decided to go back on his vow, the Geas must have activated.  Apparently it had not been cast quite right though.  Unless Hux’s little oath included getting a slight fever and a cold if he failed or turned back.  It also pointed to the possibility of Irish heritage.  At least a little.  Geas could be cast by anyone, but seemed to come most naturally to those who came from the land the spell haled from. 

“Well, if a witch overheard you, they might have put a spell on you.  Basically if you break your oath, something bad will happen.  Usually it’s something pretty severe, but in your case, you’ve only got a cold,” said Poe. 

“How long is this going to last?” asked Hux, after getting his cough under control. 

Poe held up his crystal light, “The curse already fading.  I’d say it’ll last as long as any other cold, so a week or two at most.” 

“Wait…I don’t even know how this is supposed to work,” said Hux clutching his head.  The poor thing was still congested and probably had a headache, which was making it even harder for him to process information. 

“A Geas can work in two ways.  Sometimes one can be placed on an oath that’s already been sworn, so if someone breaks their word, something bad will happen.  It’s a pretty powerful motivator to keep a promise.  The other way, is for a Geas to be forced on someone.  This can be done without someone’s consent or even their knowledge.  It’s often used to manipulate someone into a desired behaviour.  Like, ‘I cast a spell on you, and if you don’t do what I want, you’re going to fall over dead.’  That sort of thing,” explained Poe, “But this one’s really weak.  If they were trying to kill you if you failed to do something, they really messed up.” 

Hux lay back and closed his eyes, “Shit…” 

“Language, darling.  I know you’re ill but there’s compa-” Kylo began. 

“I said, ‘I’ll kill him or may God strike me dead.’  I decided not to kill you so…” Hux trailed off, “God…this clinches it…I’m not…I’m not normal anymore…” 

Poe looked across at Hux for a moment, his mouth twitching into a smile for a brief moment as he recognized one of his own.  Then it disappeared, realizing what this change in identity was doing to Hux.  The boy had curled in slightly, covering his face with his hands.  Kylo and Finn could immediately sense his distress, hear his heart racing and smell fear all over him as his little world crashed in around him.  Kylo settled a little closer, “Darling, we talking about this.  It’s better this way…isn’t it?” 

“You’re right, it’s better…I’m sorry, I just can’t think right now,” said Hux, blaming his inability to process this change on his condition.  Kylo passed him a handkerchief, which Hux took and refused to use as he sniffled lightly, taking a moment to calm himself down.  He looked up eventually, and anxiously asked Poe, “How do I make sure I don’t do it again?” 

“Practice,” said Poe simply, leaning forward to talk more seriously, “When people like us discover we have power we don’t have much control over it.  I used to sneeze and get tangled up in invisible ropes.  The only way to learn control is to practice.  Now, have you ever done anything else like this?” 

“I can talk to horses…” said Hux, sounding a little groggy. 

“You mean, you can hear their thoughts?” asked Poe. 

“No, he tells a horse, any horse, what to do and they obey him.  They also seem to be attracted to him.  My Night-Mare can be a disagreeable creature at times, but she was content to do exactly what he told her and rub her face all over him,” explained Kylo. 

“So you think Wild-Magic,” said Poe. 

“What’s that?” asked Hux. 

“Wild-Magic is pretty much exactly what it sounds like.  It’s raw, and mostly to do with animals and the natural world.  You don’t need books or complicated spells, just feelings and will-power.  This,” said Poe, holding up his crystal and making it glow, “Is technically wild magic.  You could probably do it.”

Poe held out the stone, but Hux shook his head, “Maybe when I’m well…” 

Poe set the stone down and reached over to pat Hux’s hand, “I know finding out you’re different like this is frightening, and it changes a lot, but there are good things.  Being a witch really isn’t so bad.” 

Hux glanced over at Finn, “So why are you here?  Did Kylo ask you to bring him?” 

Finn looked over at Kylo before nodding, “Yeah, we’re just going to stay until you feel better.” 

Hux paused for a moment.  He furrowed his brow, “You needed a place to hole up and a getaway driver.” 

“I needed a place to hole up and a getaway driver,” admitted Finn.  Poe grinned and gave a passive shrug as the wolf shook his head, “If this doesn’t work, Phasma is going to stick my head on a spike.” 

“Aw, she wouldn’t…” Poe stopped as Finn gave him a harsh look, “…okay maybe she would…”

“Phasma may have an abrasive personality but she does her job well.  You know, it really does me no benefit to undermine her like this,” said Kylo. 

“Bragging rights,” Finn reminded Kylo.

“Ah, yes, those.  I suppose since you aren’t a fugitive there’s no real harm,” said Kylo, “Of course, if security gets spread too thin while she’s looking for you, I’m probably going to hunt you down myself.” 

Kylo added the threat cheerfully.  He doubted Phasma would do that.  This would be a blow to her ego, but she was very good at what she did.  She wouldn’t let the borders go undefended on a mad hunt for vengeance.  He just wanted to keep Finn on his toes, remind the wolf that he was here on charity and Kylo would be perfectly justified in throwing them both out at any moment. 

Poe finished his concoction and held up a tube full of powders, “Put a quarter teaspoon of this in his tea four times a day.  That should keep his head clear, at least, and bring his temperature down.” 

Kylo took the vial.  There seemed to be enough of the stuff to last a few days.  Hopefully by then Hux’s symptoms will have cleared up.  The boy shivered against him and muttered, “I can’t believe I cursed myself…” 

“Well, I guess we should all be glad that it was just a cold.  A broken geas normally means death,” said Poe worriedly, “But in the meantime, I wouldn’t make any declarations like that out loud again.” 

Hux gave a little nod and settled against Kylo, “I think I’m going to go back to bed for a while.” 

“Alright darling, do you need help getting up the stairs?  You look a little unsteady,” noted Kylo, helping the boy as he seemed to shiver his way onto his feet. 

“I can walk,” insisted Hux, despite looking like he was about to fall over. 

“Perhaps I might assist the lovely-” Poe began. 

“I said I can walk,” replied Hux, haughtiness creeping into his voice despite his cold.  He looked at Kylo, “That wraith, Kostya, he’s different from the others somehow.  I think he’d like to talk if he could.”

“Kostya might not even be a Kostya.  I can’t remember them, dearest…we’ll discuss it later,” said Kylo.  He sighed slightly, “That one, it’s…less frightening for you now?” 

“He’s not just a set of arms coming out of the walls anymore,” replied Hux.  He looked over at Finn, “Whatever you’re doing, I hope it works.” 

Finn smiled slightly and gave a nod as Hux shakily made his way out of the room.  ‘Kostya’ appeared out of the wall, or at least a glimpse of him did.  He seemed to be following Hux about, though for what reason Kylo couldn’t possibly imagine.  He tried to remember if he had a servant who was charged specifically with looking after ladies when they visited.  He was certain though, if he had someone like that employed, he would have gotten a woman for the job.  Perhaps Kostya had been a woman once. 

“Do you recall the wraith on the stairs?” Kylo asked Finn, seating himself again. 

“Yeah, he looked…fresher than the other ones.  Like he had become like that recently,” replied Finn. 

Kylo gave a slight nod.  The wraith, by whatever power, no matter who had triggered the actions, seemed to be creating an identity for itself under Hux’s guidance.  Perhaps Hux’s ill mutterings about a priest he had known was enough to inform the wraith of its gender and sex.  It certainly looked much more male than the other wraiths, with a more solid build and broader shoulders.  What Kylo couldn’t figure out though, was weather the wraith was recovering an identity or creating a new one. 

“Poe said Wild-Magic affects living things.  Maybe it works on wraiths,” suggested Finn, who seemed to have pieced together what was happening, “If he accidentally hexed himself, he might not be able to control it.” 

“They’re neither living nor dead, it’s possible…” muttered Kylo.  He shook his head, “What I don’t understand though is why I can’t catch the scent of magic from him.  He smells like any other human.”  Kylo looked at Poe, “You positively reek of it but I can’t even get a whiff of it off of him.” 

“Thanks,” said Poe with a proud grin. 

“Is it possible that magic is changing, evolving somehow?” Kylo wondered out loud. 

Finn gave an uneasy shrug, “He said he was illegitimate…if his father was from somewhere else, it could be possible that he’s not as human as he thinks he is.” 

Kylo furrowed his brow, “Like a sprite or pixie?  Come to think of it, his features are sharp enough to resemble something in the fairie family.  But shouldn’t we be able to smell it on him?” 

“Sometimes it just pops up,” explained Poe, “Like how humans in a family might have dark hair for generations and then one of them is suddenly blond because a far back ancestor was blond.  Magic does tend to come more naturally to fae anyhow.  A fairy or sprite from a few generations ago would be enough to pass on some aptitude.” 

Kylo pondered over all of it.  If Hux wasn’t entirely human, he would have to send the boy away.  Blood Tax called for a human, not a fairie, to give their blood in exchange for protection and in payment of past misdeeds.  If Hux wasn’t completely human it might be the worst possible scenario.  Kylo could be forced to release his little human immediately.  He wished he had some way to prove Hux’s humanity.  If he could somehow get the father’s history and pedigree the whole thing could be solved. 

“But in the meantime, is it possible that magic itself is changing?  The way animals adapt to their environments?  If someone who used magic could figure out how to hide it, it would be a good trait to pass on to future generations,” said Kylo. 

“You’d have to meet his father, I think,” replied Poe. 

Kylo looked the two over, “Have either of you ever fancied going to France?” 

The two men exchanged a look.  Poe shrugged, “I don’t mind France.  Do you mind France?” 

“Never been,” said Finn, “And I don’t speak French.” 

“If I tasked you,” Kylo said, pointing at Poe, “To go through archives in France to find an officer named Hux who served under Napoleon, how much would it cost me?” 

“Not the services I’m used to selling,” admitted Poe, “So I’m not sure how much I should charge.  Obviously travel expenses, one way, lodgings while I do the research.  If you can cover that, we’ll call it even.” 

“If I recall correctly they’ve gone back to a monarchy again.  I should be able to provide you with a list of contacts who will assist you in your search,” replied Kylo.  He sighed and shook his head, “But even with a name and a family history it would be impossible to tell if his ancestry was that of a faerie or witch…” 

Finn straightened slightly as he realized, “If he’s not human he can’t be blood tax.” 

“Do not tell him that,” insisted Kylo, “If you breathe one word of this to him, the deal is null.” 

“So you can keep him here,” said Finn accusingly, his lip curling slightly as he struggled to resist a snarl. 

“Don’t bare your teeth at me,” warned Kylo, pausing before he lowered his voice, “He wants to stay.  I threatened to send him back once and it devastated him.  It was almost a full day before I could even speak with him properly.  I can see you find it hard to believe, but he came here to save the life of a dear friend.  If he goes back, she’s the one who’s going to be taken.  If he’s sent back…” 

…Kylo would have to say goodbye to his little human and break his heart twice over by taking his dearest friend away.

He looked at the two guests, who he found had more in common with invaders, “It’s a delicate situation.  For his own sake, don’t say anything to him.”  

Finn furrowed his brow.  He seemed just like the doctor for a moment, uncomprehending of how something that looked like love was coming out of a situation that was so dubious.  Rather than ponder over it, he asked bluntly, “So…what are you two anyways?” 

Kylo signed and glanced at the door Hux had long since departed through, “We’re complicated.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no time for notes late for work!

Kylo hoped Hux didn’t have fairy blood.  They’d likely never be able to prove it, unless Hux was related to someone prolific, there would be little to no record.  Humans considered marrying outside their own kind taboo, and if a bastard child was produced, the human would try to pass their child as a full-blooded human to eliminate any stigma the child might face.  It made records unreliable, but Kylo was desperate for some peace of mind. 

He couldn’t help seeing it though, or imagine he was seeing it.  Hux had sharp, fair features, a knack for spells originated by Irish fairies, and an instinctive love for the natural world.  If he was part fairy, it wouldn’t be surprising at all.  It would be bad for their plans though.  If Hux was forced to leave because of a small technicality… 

They had to be sure, or at least try to be sure.  If anyone accused Hux of being anything less than human, Kylo knew he would have to make a convincing defence. 

In the meantime, Poe Dameron was true to his word.  His concoction had taken all of the usual misery out of Hux’s cold and fever.  It was clear that he was still sick, but Hux could breathe much better than he had before, and his temperature was lower.  He could move about, but he was still a bit sluggish, and he didn’t seem as attentive and sharp as he usually did, becoming listless and drowsy often, especially just after taking his tea with the medicine in it.  Though his listlessness didn’t seem to be helped by the lessons Poe seemed determined to try to give. 

“You know, light spells are one of the easiest.  I think you could have it down in an afternoon if you tried,” suggested Poe, putting away his ingredients after making a fresh batch of his remedy. 

Hux watched him from over the rim of his tea cup, “No…I’m not well enough for lessons.” 

Kylo could smell disappointment on Poe as the witch leaned in a little closer, “Hey, I understand.  This is a big change for you.  Even if you don’t want it, it’s what you are, and it’s a good idea to at least learn some control.  You don’t want to hex yourself again, do you?  It can be really dangerous if you don’t do anything about that.” 

“I’m not even confident that you’re telling me the truth.  It was the weather…I’m sick because of the weather,” said Hux, clearly trying to convince himself. 

“The weather probably exasperated it, but I know a geas when I see one,” said Poe gently.  He put a hand over Hux’s, and Kylo couldn’t help but feel a bit of relief when his human snatched it back.  Poe continued, “If you don’t learn to control it, it could be dangerous for you and people around you.  Come on, it’s just a little exercise to channel your power properly.  Once you get a feel for it, then you’ll be more familiar with the sensations, and you should be able to learn to control it.” 

Hux sighed, slightly petulant as he picked up the hunk of crystal quartz.  He muttered, “So what, it’s just supposed to light up?” 

“Hold on, it doesn’t happen automatically,” said Poe with a slight laugh, taking the crystal back.  He rolled the unrefined stone for a moment between his palms, “Get a feel for it first.  The shape, the colour, all the little lines, and the energy.” 

Hux rolled his eyes, “You sound like one of those phony palm-readers at carnivals.” 

“I used to be one,” said Poe with a grin and a shrug, “Had to make a living somehow.  And it’s not quite as fake as you might think, at least if you go to someone who knows what they’re doing.  As much as a sham as it must sound, everything has an aura, an energy.  What we call witchcraft is just tapping into that energy, manipulating it, making it function in a way it normally wouldn’t.” 

“Then why can’t normal people do it?” asked Hux. 

“Not normal, Nulls.  That’s what we call them anyways.  They aren’t normal, we’re just different from each other,” explained Poe, “There are a few explanations, legends, about why some people can use magic and others can’t.  Whenever the split happened, or if there was a split at all, it happened so long ago that nobody knows how or why it happened.” 

Kylo stepped forward, not feeling particularly pleased about skulking in the doorway while there was an unanswered question that he could answer, “There was no split, darling.  It happens in the same way that certain humans have blue eyes and others don’t.  Something in your blood determines it before you’re born.  It can be passed through a family line or suddenly appear out of nowhere.” 

He didn’t mention that having a faerie ancestor would increase chances of magical aptitude.  Hux likely wouldn’t be able to handle that sort of possibility.  Not yet, especially if the idea of being the least bit ‘unnatural’ nearly moved him to tears. 

“Alright…well, there you have it Gatito,” said Poe with a grin and another shrug. 

Hux cocked his brow and Kylo cracked his knuckles.  Poe looked over, seeming to have realize what he said.  Kylo tried to check his temper as he growled, “Sorry, they were quite stiff…” 

“So, what do I do?  Say the magic word?” asked Hux. 

“No, that’s an incantation,” Poe amended, turning back to Hux and holding out the crystal, “Here, why don’t you put your hands on it.  Got it?  Alright, don’t let go.  This way you should be able to feel it.  It has energy now, but what I’m going to do is excite it, sort of like how metal can absorb heat.” 

Hux was holding the lump of crystal, supporting one side of it with his fingertips while Poe held the other.  He furrowed his brow slightly, “…how are you exciting it?” 

“It’s pretty easy.  Crystals are very responsive, especially to anyone who uses wild magic.  All you need to do is tell it to light up, the same way you tell your horses what to do,” explained Poe. 

“You want me to talk to the rock?” asked Hux, slightly irate. 

“Sure, why not?” replied Poe with a slight laugh, “Excuse me, Mr. Rock, would you mind lighting up for me?” 

Kylo covered his eyes and hissed slightly as the rock shone brightly for a moment and the light faded.  Poe gave another laugh, “When you get good enough you don’t even have to say it out loud.” 

Poe lifted the crystal before dropping it in Hux’s hands, “Now you try it.” 

Hux held the crystal in his lap, sighing and turning it over.  He quietly muttered, “It’s a waste of time…” 

“Darling…” said Kylo, moving beside him so he could put an arm around Hux, “You’re not what you thought you were.  Nobody can change that, and it really is for the best that you have these abilities.  Practicing can help you.” 

Hux looked at the crystal and pursed his lips.  Kylo could see a slight crease in the boy’s forehead as he considered the reality of his situation.  He was a witch, and that was useful, but he didn’t want to be one.  He’d probably heard all sorts of awful things about witches, deals with devils, cannibalism, sacrifices and other dark and horrid things.  While those did exist, they certainly weren’t the norm, the boy really didn’t have anything to be afraid of. 

The boy seemed desperate to cling to his former identity, to what he had been.  A poor coach driver and stable boy who kept to himself and loved his horses.  A bit unusual in appearance, but otherwise just another human in a town full of other humans.  Kylo wondered if it was difficult for him.  Every time he broke a human taboo he widened the gap between himself and his pack.  At first Kylo thought that would make his human happy, being able to get away from all the terrible people who had mistreated him, but humans loved their pack.  They always seemed desperate to feel a sense of belonging, that their pack cherished them. 

And with every rule and custom Hux broke, he must have felt further from that human need for his pack to accept him. 

Kylo couldn’t think of anything he could do to make the process an easy one.  It would be a hard thing for a human to give up on entirely.  There would likely always be a part of Hux that craved for the approval of his fellow humans.  Kylo kissed Armitage’s cheek, “If you don’t want to you don’t have to.  You’re still sick and you should rest.” 

Hux shook his head, “I can’t do it anyways.  It doesn’t light up for me.” 

“But you’re probably not telling it to light up the way you would talk to your horses,” noted Poe, “If you want to stop that’s alright, but you should give it an honest attempt.” 

“He’s sick,” countered Kylo. 

“Well, go on then, light up,” said Hux, looking over the crystal.  There was no light at all, not even a flicker.  Hux shook his head, “See, I can’t.” 

Poe arched his brow and gave a look that announced his unspoken disbelief that Hux had made a genuine attempt at lighting the crystal.  He relented anyhow, “I hope you’ll try again when you feel better.  Even if you choose to live without magic, control is something you’ll need.” 

“I’ll think about it,” said Hux, standing and brushing imaginary dust from his skirts, “Where’s Finn?” 

Kylo sniffed at the air, “If I had to guess, in the pantry.” 

“Wouldn’t surprise me.  He loves cooking,” explained Poe. 

“I didn’t think wolves cooked their meat,” said Kylo. 

“They can have it raw or cooked, and they need more than meat.  Their digestive system is part human.  If he only ate meat he’d get sick,” continued Poe.  He snorted slightly, “He likes cooking, kids, and he keeps things tidy.  He’d make a great housewife.”

“I suppose a housewife who can smell her prey at several hundred yards, track it across several miles and kill it herself would be ideal for certain people,” admitted Kylo.  He glanced at Poe with an arched brow, “He’s good enough that Phasma made him one of her personal assistants.  Housekeeping would be a waste of his talents.” 

Poe shrugged, “It makes him happy.  He should be allowed to do it if it’s what he likes.” 

“Darling, be sure to send a wraith down if your condition worsens,” said Kylo, ignoring Poe.  He rose up, “I’ll escort you to your room.” 

“I can manage,” said Hux, calling over his shoulder, “Besides, Kostya seems to come whenever I need anything.” 

Kylo forced himself not to speak at the mention of ‘Kostya.’  It seemed the name from Armitage’s little fever induced delirium had stuck.  Humans, curiously, were fond of naming things.  Their houses had names, their pets had names, their tools had names, the things they played with had names and so on.  It wasn’t good enough for a human to call their favorite hammer, ‘my favorite hammer,’ they would give the thing a name, as if it were a child, and refer to it by that name, becoming infinitely more possessive of it.

More curiously, sometimes when a human named something they were frightened of, it became less frightening.  Kylo expected it had to do with the unknown being naturally frightening, while names granted something that was normally fear inducing an air of familiarity.  A big black dog was intimidating.  A big black dog named Nico belonged to the neighbours and was nice enough so long as nobody trespassed.  Calling the wraith ‘Kostya’ after a priest Hux had known must have humanized it.  It was no longer the horrible wraith with a touch that felt like it was trying to freeze his soul, it was just Kostya. 

The problem was, ‘Kostya’ might not have been a ‘Kostya’ at all.  And if whatever it had been resurfaced, being called by another name and having another identity imposed on it might be dangerous.  Kylo wasn’t sure if a wraith could go mad, but he had never seen a wraith regain any semblance of humanity like this before.  Anything might happen… 

Kylo looked over at Poe.  Thinking of his wraiths he sent out a thought for one of them to bring a cup of blood, “If you don’t mind, I’d like you to try again with him.” 

Poe sighed, “You can lead a horse to water but you can’t make it drink.  It’s natural for witches who were raised to think they were Nulls though.  It’s…it’s certainly a shock for them, and very confusing.  I’m surprised he didn’t cry at all, they usually do.” 

“A curious habit…” noted Kylo, not really paying attention as he recalled how distraught Hux had been. 

“You might be underestimating how much being a witch changes things for humans like him.  Usually when Nulls find out about witches, they’re barred from churches and other sacred places.  Even if you don’t believe in anything, those are the heart of the community.  And that’s assuming the Nulls don’t try to kill them first…” muttered Poe, shaking his head slightly, “I was born into this.  My whole family has the same talents, so I never needed to worry.  Humans like that though…I always feel sorry for them.” 

Kylo had never asked Hux if he was particularly religious.  He knew a priest, but nearly everyone knew the priest in small communities.  He hadn’t mentioned anything about churches, but in this part of the world most humans followed the Eastern Rite.  Kylo recalled that his parents had baptized him in the Roman Catholic Church.  Some things were different between the two, but Kylo had a basic idea of what Hux’s beliefs must have been. 

“So he really wouldn’t want to leave you?” asked Poe. 

“He wouldn’t.  He has his reasons,” said Kylo.  He looked at the human sternly as a wraith deposited a cup of blood on the table, “Don’t even think about taking him away.” 

“Wasn’t going to,” said Poe, though Kylo could catch the fleeting scent of a lie, “You just seem…gentle with him.  Tender.  I’ve just never seen a vampire in this part of the world act like that with a human.  Especially one that’s…you know…” 

“He’s a very brave and exceptional human,” Kylo muttered before taking a sip of his blood.  It seemed less stringy, heartier, probably from a goat. 

“Brave’s one way to put it.  He knows what’s coming, right?  It’s hard to believe he knows what’s going to happen to him when he’s acting so casual,” continued Poe. 

“He knows,” replied Kylo curtly. 

“Poor kid…” said Poe quietly. 

Kylo refused to say anything.  He wasn’t sure what this human would do with the knowledge that they were plotting to do away with blood tax.  He seemed a shady sort, he might try to sell that bit of damning gossip to a rival lord.  Instead he replied, “Oh?  You seem about the same age.” 

“Yeah, I guess we look it.  But, well, my family and I…we have an interesting rock collection…feathers from a certain bird…” rambled Poe. 

Kylo gave him a harsh look, “You have a youth elixir.” 

“Doesn’t stop or reverse aging, just slows it,” said Poe, “I’m close to seventy.” 

“Explains how you’ve traveled so much…” said Kylo, looking over Poe suspiciously, “You know those things are illegal in most places.” 

“Yeah, but not where I’m from.  Not yet,” said Poe. 

He was likely from somewhere in the Americas.  In the frontier lands and certain colonies there were difficulties with enforcing laws, or so Kylo had heard.  Poe was also, judging from his awful nickname for Hux, from a Spanish speaking part of the world.  That made a few countries spring to mind, though Kylo wasn’t familiar with any of them. 

“So, there’s no way I can convince you to let the kid go?” asked Poe. 

“He won’t go with you.  If he leaves, someone else has to come.  It’s the last thing he wants,” repeated Kylo. 

“You’re blackmailing him?” asked the witch. 

“No, it’s the law,” said Kylo more sternly, “I assume you know how a feudal system works.  Taxes are paid in exchange for protection.  One human is given over as tax every two years so I can keep my full strength and defend the territory.” 

“And to punish them,” added Poe. 

“I won’t deny it,” replied Kylo, “But either way, if he left and I refused to take another human, I wouldn’t be allowed to keep my territory.  I’d likely have to leave.” 

There was a look in Poe’s eyes, just for a fraction of a moment, but Kylo spotted it and despised it.  The witch was judging him, as if Kylo had just announced the price of his conscience.  It wasn’t so simple as that, and he wanted to shout that.  If he left, another vampire would replace him.  It wouldn’t change anything.  At times when Kylo thought he couldn’t bear killing another human, the thought of another vampire, a crueler one, doing it for him kept him in check.  If he left it wouldn’t solve anything. 

Kylo had decided he didn’t like Poe, but this cemented his opinion.  The witch displayed such appallingly typical, judgemental human behaviour… 

“When I’m gone, he should practice with crystals,” said Poe, changing the subject, “Potions are just chemistry with a little magic thrown in, so he should be able to do that.  Meditation might be good for him too.” 

“Yes, I suppose,” agreed Kylo, eager for the conversation to come to a close. 

  ***  

Lunch and Dinner were strange affairs.  It had been a very long time since Kylo had sat down to a meal with more than one person.  While vampires could and did feed together, Kylo could recall it being much different from human rituals.  Firstly, vampires didn’t pray.  Some freshly turned ones tried to cling to religious practices, but after a few years of being unable to set foot on holy ground, take sacraments and the only place for vampires in religion being hell, in time they had all given it up.  Sometimes Kylo felt guilty.  His mother especially had tried to bring him up in her practices, even after he had been turned, only for Kylo to abandon them after all her efforts. 

Secondly, vampires didn’t eat solid foods.  If one was desperate, raw meat could be consumed, but for the most part, vampires stuck to blood.  Other fluids could be taken, but none seemed to have the nutritional value or taste as blood.  As such, a cup of blood could be taken anywhere.  For large numbers a dining hall was best, but for a gathering of less than ten, Kylo was accustomed to feeding in a study or drawing room.  For humans though, with their utensils and particular rituals and manners, they needed a table.  Or so Kylo had thought… 

Most of his previous humans had been of good breeding, and those who weren’t strove to emulate the higher classes of humans.  Armitage on the other hand was ravenous.  Kylo had assumed during the first few days it had been because the poor boy was starving, but now it became clear it his manners were naturally appalling.  Kylo wondered if he took meals with his friend, Illya’s family, and if Armitage had attempted politeness for their sake, or if they tolerated the boy eating like an animal. 

“Darling, you know you can cut that meat into smaller pieces, don’t you?” asked Kylo gently. 

Hux made a noise through the hunk of chicken that was hanging out of his mouth, excess broth dribbling into the soup bowl below.  If he weren’t such an otherwise attractive creature, Kylo would have been repulsed by Hux’s mannerisms.  He expected this sort of behaviour from Finn, the werewolf, not a human whose history suggested that he ought to know better. 

“At least his appetite’s back,” said Poe, “Everything else is feeling alright?” 

“My head feels heavy, but that’s all,” said Hux after snapping down the large piece of chicken. 

“Good,” said Poe, giving a slight nod. 

There was a silence after that, and why shouldn’t there be?  There was a runaway werewolf, a shady witch, a condemned human with magical ability and a vampire all sitting around a table together.  What was there to talk about?  The only sounds were Armitage’s messy eating, which were enough to make Kylo half desperate for some conversation to cover them up.  Still, there was nothing to discuss, at least in his mind. 

“Where are you from?” asked Hux, a question Kylo didn’t care to have answered, but it was better than nothing. 

“The Federal Republic of Central America…or at least that’s what they’re calling it this decade,” explained Poe. 

“Then you’re from America?” repeated Hux, a look of excitement plain for all to see in his eyes. 

“Not the America you’re thinking of, but it’s on that side of the Atlantic,” said Poe. 

Hux seemed like he was about to burst he had so many questions, “What’s it like there?  Are there vampires?  Is it like here at all?” 

“Vampires wouldn’t like it there, too sunny,” explained Poe, “The closest thing we get to vampires is the odd Chupacabra, and they only go after goats.  We have some ghosts, spirits, the usual sorts but…when the Spanish came a lot of things changed.  A lot of the old gods died.” 

Hux cocked his head at that, “What do you mean?” 

“Gods, the sorts that follow a pantheon and are bound to a particular element or attribute all seem to be of a similar race and shared the same fatal flaw,” explained Kylo, “Iron was poison to them.  Humans and other creatures discovered iron, and the gods either went into hiding or were slain.” 

“You said a few of them were still around?” asked Finn. 

“Yeah, my neighbour Quetzy,” said Poe with a grin, “My family has been watching out for him for generations.  Mostly just keeping his place clean, making sure there’s no iron around, listening to his boring stories about how this generation is entitled and things were much better thousands of years ago, typical old giant feathered snake talk.” 

“So are you taking Finn back there?” asked Hux, his brow arched so high it threatened to leave his face entirely.  Witches and vampires were strange enough for the human.  Godlike feathered snakes had to be an entirely new realm of strange for him. 

Poe and Finn exchanged a look, “We have some business in Paris but…I don’t know, where would you like to go?” 

Finn stared at his chicken soup, “It’s what I’ve been trying to figure out.  I thought I wanted to live in a pack…” 

“From the sounds of it, your alpha was too domineering.  We could try another pack, unless there’s a different arrangement you’d like to try,” suggested Poe. 

“I really don’t know what else there is,” replied the wolf. 

“Trust me, there is more to life than being a slave.  That’s not all the world has to offer,” said Poe, sounding almost desperate, “There’s a place for you out there, we’ve just got a bit more looking around to do before we find it.  We could try living with humans.  A lot of wolves without packs find themselves living with humans.” 

“It sounds good, in theory.  I don’t want to give up living like a wolf or having other wolves around, I just don’t want to be…” Finn trailed off as he glanced up at Kylo.  If the wolf’s tail had been out it likely would have been between his legs.  It was clear what he didn’t want.  Finn had likely endured far too much at the hands of slavers, only to find there were one too many parallels with the way Phasma ran her pack. 

“Aren’t there wolves in America?” asked Hux. 

Finn and Poe looked over at him, neither of them knowing how to answer.  Poe forced a smile and slowly replied, “You’ve…probably grown up with stories about everyone being free and gold paved streets in America, haven’t you?” 

“No, streets like that would be ridiculous,” said Hux indignantly. 

“The thing is, it wouldn’t be safe for Finn in America,” said Poe gently, “There’s still certain laws…It might be a good place for people around here.” 

“Oh…” said Hux quietly as he realized his mistake, looking down sheepishly. 

“Though the Northern States are coming around…Britain would be alright, so by extension so would Canada or New Zealand.  I’ve heard there’s good hot springs in New Zealand,” said Poe.  He glanced at Finn, “Though, if you like this climate, we could always go be lumberjacks in British Columbia.” 

Finn grinned slightly, “You’re terrible with axes.  You’d probably chop your own leg off by accident.” 

“I’m not that bad,” replied Poe with a pout, “If anything, you not speaking English would be the problem.”    

“Ah, you’re together then,” noted Kylo dryly. 

Poe looked at Finn, “Are we?” 

Finn made a face, cocking his head and looking at Kylo in confusion before glancing back at Finn, “We’ve only traveled together twice…” 

Poe shrugged, “Well, there you have it, we’re simple traveling companions.” 

Kylo resisted a smirk as he smelled disappointment coming from Poe.  Poe, seeming to notice this, returned his attention to Armitage, “Unlike you and your exquisite lover.” 

Hux nearly spat up his broth.  Poe continued, winking at Kylo, “The offer still stands with regards to those potions.”  

“We’re…not lovers…” mumbled Hux quietly. 

Kylo sighed, coming to his human’s aid though he disliked what he had to say to do it, “We have an arrangement that suits us both.  A completely altruistic one.” 

Hux stirred what remained of his broth for a moment, staring into it as if it might offer some sort of escape from the dinner table.  Kylo couldn’t help watching him for a moment.  The human wasn’t in love with him, he might never fall in love with him.  A tenuous companionship might be all Kylo could hope for when it came to Hux and his scruples.  Hux had slept with him to relieve urges and come to terms with his situation.  Love had never been part of it.  As much as Kylo wanted it to be different, it was a fact.  

“So…what exactly are you?” Hux asked, looking over at Poe, “And what are you doing here instead of being with that giant snake.” 

Poe grinned slightly, “Well, my family protects Quetzacotyl, and there are other families that protect other gods who survived the Iron Age.  In my family at least, younger members go on journeys to hone our skills.  Once we’re good enough, we take over guarding Quetzecoytl so the next generation can go on their journeys.  Most of us travel as performers, carnivals always welcome witches.  I got bored with it quick though, so I’m sort of a jack of all trades.  I help people who are in trouble.” 

“Like Finn,” concluded Hux, “You rescue slaves?” 

“Beats reading tarot cards,” laughed Poe, “I also take on odd jobs.  Freedom fighters need to eat too, you know.  Besides…Finn didn’t need much help getting out, he just needed a getaway driver.” 

“And my first thought getting out was that I wanted to be in a pack,” said Finn, shaking his head slightly. 

“Phasma didn’t seem that bad,” said Hux quietly. 

Finn looked over Hux, “I didn’t think so either at first.  Alphas give orders, I expected her to take control and command her pack.  It was…she keeps a tight rein on everything.  And I do mean everything.  Directing the packs in their roles and tasks I can understand but she…” Finn looked at Kylo, almost as if the vampire would tell him whether the human could handle what he was going to say, “Phasma dictated when we ate, how much we got, whether we were allowed to breed or not, who we would breed with, and believe it or not, where we were allowed to piss.” 

“Language,” said Kylo quietly, looking at Hux.  The human, while repulsed by what he heard, still seemed interested in what Finn had to say. 

Kylo always dismissed it as typical wolf behaviour.  Of course alphas wanted to control breeding.  Too many pups could be a bad thing.  Wolves were notoriously territorial, so of course she dictated where they could leave their scents.  It was up to Phasma to ration her pack’s resources.  Kylo found her  **abrasive** , but he always assumed that was just how wolves were and nobody minded it. 

“I just didn’t like it, so I thought I might as well leave.  Then I found out Phasma doesn’t take kindly to ‘traitors.’  Once a member of her pack, always a member…or else,” said Finn quietly, “It was either escape or stay there against my will.” 

“Which is where I come in,” said Poe.  He looked at Finn sheepishly, “I got him in this mess, so it’s only right that I get him out again.” 

“How noble of you,” observed Kylo, “And running amuck in my territory to do it.  If you weren’t running errands for me I’d have ended you both.” 

“You seem to like saying that,” said Finn quietly. 

“Because I want to make sure the both of you remember it,” he glared down the table, “Vampires need an invitation.  We can’t use an entrance to a dwelling without permission.  We take great offence to people who barge into our homes.” 

Finn shot Poe a look, one that clearly conveyed that the witch had been warned that his tactics wouldn’t be well received.  Armitage on the other hand, stared at Kylo for a moment, quiet, contemplative.  The boy had done the same thing as the other two.  He had snuck into Kylo’s home and threatened him, going a step farther and tried to kill the vampire.  It was then that things seemed to connect for him, what humans had done and how he had unwittingly let history repeat itself.  Hux eventually looked down and pushed his empty bowl away quietly. 

“Of course, I make an exception for delicate redheads,” Kylo added, hoping to assuage whatever Hux must have been feeling.

Hux rose, the chair beneath him squeaking against the floor as it was pushed out, “I’d like to go lie down…” 

“Alright dearest.  Let us know if you feel unwell,” said Kylo. 

Hux gave a slight nod, bending at the waist in a sort of half-hearted bow to excuse himself, skirts swishing behind him as he took long strides towards the door.  Poe cocked his brow, “I’m guessing there’s a history between the two of you…”

After the door closed Kylo sighed, “I ruined his life.  He refused to let me keep ruining it.  Now we’re here.” 

“Complicated doesn’t even begin to describe it,” said Finn.  The arch in his brow told Kylo that Finn had more or less pieced the story together now, and it was a far more complex one than he had been expecting.

Kyo was beginning to think ‘insane’ was a more apt term for what had transpired between himself and his human. 

  *** 

“They’ll be leaving in a few days darling, I hope they aren’t bothering you.” 

Kylo sat on the bed.  Armitage had already settled in, pensively brushing out his doll’s hair, which seemed to indicate that he was anxious.  Hux held it closely as Kylo lay next to his human, absorbing his warmth and enjoying his scent.  He wondered what it would take for Hux to want to make love to him again, or if he would want to.  The first time was a consequence of hormones and uncertainty, and now that Armitage felt secure in his position, he no longer had the excuse to act on his urges. 

“I don’t regret it,” said Hux, looking over at Kylo seriously, “If I lived my life all over again I would make the same decision every time.” 

Kylo stared at his human with some shock. 

“I would…you’ve done awful things, even if you are sorry for them,” said Hux quietly.  His gaze faltered, Hux looked uncertain, “I don’t think what I did was wrong at all but…it doesn’t feel right.  I think about what I did and I feel cold…and I don’t know if that’s what I’m supposed to feel…” 

Kylo wasn’t sure what he ought to feel either.  He’d thought by now Armitage would have seen what a ridiculous, foolish thing he had done.  It was treason, and the ability to sneak or barge into a dwelling was an awful thing to vampires.  He thought that Armitage would understand that, and he seemed to, but the idea that he thought any part of his little vigilante plan was just was terrible. 

“It’s…good that you feel that way.  You tried to take a life, committed treason, broke into a home, those aren’t good things,” said Kylo, “The guilt you’re feeling is good, it’s healthy for you.” 

“I just…I remembered why I came, and then I remembered them, and I…I don’t know what’s right and wrong…” said Hux quietly. 

“Dearest, you need to stop.  This isn’t helping, just stop thinking about it,” said Kylo, his voice edging towards authoritative.  He reached over top of Hux, “Here, I’ll read you your book and in the morning you’ll feel better and your mind will be clearer.” 

“But I can’t,” said Hux, shaking his head and covering his eyes with his hands, “I can’t because I’m never going to see them again.  I miss them…and then I think of you and everything gets confusing…” 

Kylo barely touched the book before letting it go.  Ignoring the feelings wasn’t going to help his human.  The boy needed to let them out, no matter how much Kylo disliked them.  He settled beside Hux again, stroking his hair, “It’s alright dearest…just let it out.” 

“You’re the reason I’ll never see them again…I shouldn’t…there are so many things I shouldn’t feel for you and…I don’t understand any of it.  Up until a few weeks ago the idea of you in pain or dead was like fuel.  Now I think that I’ve hurt you and if I’d killed you and all I feel is cold…” Hux tried to explain.  He was still so young, feelings were still so new to him.  It would take a few more decades before he was experienced enough to accurately explain them all. 

“Feelings change, darling,” Kylo soothed, “You’re allowed to change perspectives, change your mind.  It’s been hundreds of years and mine changes all the time.” 

“I shouldn’t though…nothing feels right.  I just want to feel like I’m doing the right thing again,” said Hux. 

Kylo pulled him closer and stroked his human’s hair, “You’re trying to end blood tax…that sounds like the right thing.  I also think practicing magic might be the right thing, if you can manage it.” 

“Please, I want to feel human a little longer,” pleaded Hux, clinging to Kylo, “I don’t want to be a witch.  I know it’s useful but I don’t want this.  All I ever wanted was to be like the other humans.”  He pursed his lips, “When I was little I imagined having brown hair, having a last name that sounded like everyone else’s, maybe having both parents…I just wanted to belong, like everyone else.”    

Hux gasped as Kylo effortlessly pulled the human on top of him.  He settled his arms across the human’s back, “If you were like the other humans, I wouldn’t be in love with you.” 

Hux looked down at him, frowning, contemplating everything in his own, quiet sort of way.  He gave a little nod and settled against Kylo’s chest.  Kylo considered him.  He was an exceptionally beautiful human.  There was nothing ordinary about Hux at all and Kylo loved that about him.  Everything about him was rare and exquisite. 

“You’re so big it’s like lying on another mattress,” muttered Hux, laying his head on Kylo’s chest. 

Kylo kissed the top of his head, “One of the many advantages of a broad frame.  Would you like to know another?” 

Hux looked up slightly, curious by the question. 

Kylo whispered to him, “When I enter little humans like you from behind, I can wrap you up entirely and-”

Hux gave Kylo’s chest a light slap and flushed a deep red.  Kylo wondered how long that would last.  No doubt as things continued between them Hux would get used to intimacy and wouldn’t be so quick to blush as he was now.  His innocence and naivety would fade away eventually, they were such fleeting qualities.  Kylo stroked his human’s back, knowing that Hux would become more worldly in time, and his childish blushing would be a thing of the past. 

Armitage didn’t move from his perch as he rested, “It’s strange how you only breathe when you have to talk…” 

“I could pretend I breathe for you,” offered Kylo. 

“No, it’s alright…when I was little sometimes the dog would sleep with me.  I liked to lie on him, especially on cold nights,” said Hux, “It reminds me of that, but you don’t breathe, and you’re cold…” 

Kylo paused, “Darling...if I’m too much like a corpse, you’re allowed to move.” 

“It’s not that, I know you’re alive…after a fashion.  It just reminds me of things, people...especially my old dog,” said Hux. 

Kylo remembered Hux had talked about a dog, one that his step-father had beaten when Hux disobeyed.  A little girl, a constable and a dog were the only friends Kylo knew the boy had.  Though he wasn’t happy about being likened to an animal he wasn’t particularly fond of, at least Hux was beginning to compare him to something that he had loved and could be trusted. 

“What was his name?” asked Kylo. 

“Yann,” said Hux, smiling slightly, “He was a good dog, I miss him.”  He paused and added quietly, “I miss a lot of things…” 

“I know darling…” replied Kylo, recalling the feelings of loss when he was turned.  Unable to eat his favorite foods, play in the sunlight, or touch his mother’s shimmering silver necklaces.  He had missed those things so terribly.  He kissed Hux’s hair, “Do you know what I miss most about being a human?” 

Hux looked up, curious at the question.  Kylo smiled at him softly, “I miss churches.  I’m not religious anymore, it’s hard to be when you can’t set foot on sacred ground, priests rail against you and everyone thinks you’re a godless monster.  I miss that feeling of belonging though, sitting between my parents and listening to chanting.  That simplicity of morality that you seem to have with absolute goods and evils…I really do miss that.” 

Hux sighed, “I haven’t been to church since I’ve come here…I went because it was right and everyone else did it, but I didn’t like it.  All I could ever think about is my step-father telling me to pray for what I did to my mother…and then he would cry.  Sometimes he said sorry, but he would hiss those awful things at me then look at where he was and…he’d just start crying…” 

The boy settled back in, “We’re…the same, really.  My mother died because I was born, and he never forgot that…I don’t think I can forget what you’ve taken from me either, but I don’t want to be like him.” 

“You aren’t,” promised Kylo, “I’d swear it, but I’m afraid you might accidentally place a geas on me.” 

Hux groaned slightly as he tucked himself under Kylo’s chin, “I really have to learn to control it, don’t I?” 

“You’re incredibly lucky you got off with just a cold,” replied the vampire, “I absolutely forbid you to die by doing something so silly as cursing yourself.” 

The boy raised his head briefly.  He looked at Kylo, curious, then a little flustered.  Kylo liked to think the boy had been aiming for his lips when he leaned up and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.  The boy retreated to his place under the vampire’s chin and said, as flippantly as he could manage, “Sorry about saying those things...” 

Kylo lay back and grinned, knowing he must have looked like a perfect idiot.  He felt stupid in the best possible way, being so overwhelmed with happiness because of a peck on the nose of all things.  He petted his human’s hair, “You’ve nothing to be sorry for, darling.  Nothing at all. **”**


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy I forgot to submit chapters to my amazing beta-reader, megnotegg. I feel really bad about it. If you're reading this, sorry dude :(. I have been busy. I work at a hotel instead of a school this time around, so my writing schedule is contingent on how many guests are staying. Also how many people might be looking over my shoulder and reading my bizarre fanfics in the office ><
> 
> Also, WE HAVE FANART!!! immmaghost drew lovely portraits of Kylo and Hux. With the gold borders around them they look like portraits you can keep in a locket! http://immmaghost.tumblr.com/post/157406170511/life-after-death-and-taxes-by-anorlost-is

Kylo had already made up his mind that he didn’t care for Poe Dameron.  The man was arrogant and filled Kylo with all sorts of angry feelings.  Few humans had gotten under his skin like this.  The man acted as if he was always in the right, always some sort of hero fighting for freedom of the downtrodden.  He was a wandering rabble rouser who would one day become a house keeper for a large feathered snake god.  Kylo felt he acted in a way that hardly suited him…

But Poe Dameron was right about one thing, he was talented.  His concoctions continued to keep Hux’s cold in check, and he was best equipped to teach the boy about his powers.  Poe had his tasks, but Finn had none, which seemed to be making the wolf restless.  Kylo would spy him wandering about, not exactly aimlessly.  Finn walked as if he had some purpose, as if he were watching, keeping an eye out for an approaching enemy, but it was a useless exercise.  They had the castle walls to protect them, and Finn likely wouldn’t be able to smell an approaching enemy. 

It was fascinating to watch though, the wold wandering about on his patrol that benefitted nobody.  Kylo didn’t care much for werewolves.  They were useful, certainly, but something about their scent always put Kylo on edge.  The blend of animal and human was odd, and of course, wet werewolves were one of the foulest things Kylo ever had the displeasure of smelling.  Overall, he didn’t particularly like his unwelcome guests, but he didn’t have much in the way of rational reasons for hating them. 

Hux didn’t avoid Poe, but was reluctant to speak to him.  Perhaps in the boy’s mind if he accepted his powers he would lose his humanity, which wasn’t true.  A human with magic was still a human.  Kylo was beginning to think that the boy being part fairie was a folly, but he still felt he would be more at ease if he could definitively rule it out. 

Poe caught Hux standing about.  It was impossible not to notice him in his green gown and heavy shawl.  Poe grinned at him, “Ready to try again?” 

Hux let out a sigh, “Not because I want to, you understand…I just don’t want to accidentally curse anyone or burn the castle down.” 

“It’s as good a reason as any,” said Poe cheerfully. 

Hux crossed his arms and leaned against a chair, “So I’m just supposed to…figure out what magic feels like, then when I know I’m doing it I can start and stop whenever I like and there won’t be any accidents?” 

“That’s the basic idea,” said Poe, rummaging through his bag, “Now, aside from that geas, it sounds like you’re abilities naturally fall under wild magic.  Talking with animals, crystal-based casting, that sort of thing.  It’s all will-power, so all you have to do…” 

Poe tossed the crystal quartz to Hux, “Is want that thing to light up.” 

Hux sighed as he studied it, the way he had been taught the day before.  Kylo could see the same emotions playing over his face.  Hux didn’t want it, not really, but if he didn’t start wanting it he would never learn control.  The two of those grave wants seemed to be warring in Hux’s mind as he rolled the crystal in his palms.  Kylo had seen humans do that before when they played with objects, seeing if they could warm it with their body heat.  Hux was likely thinking of magic the same way as kinetic heat. 

“It’s alright if it doesn’t happen on the first try.  It can be harder for adults to learn than children,” said Poe. 

“Hear that?” Hux called over, “I’m an adult.” 

“I never questioned that, darling.  And I would hardly be interested in you if you hadn’t reached maturity,” replied Kylo. 

Poe cut in, “Sometimes it helps if you’re in a dark room, to make you want to get the crystal to light up even more.  Do you want to try taking it somewhere dark?” 

“I think I will,” said Hux, looking over the crystal.  He glanced up at Poe, “What if I just can’t do it?” 

“If it doesn’t work by dinner time than we can try something else,” replied Poe cheerfully, “It seems you don’t need any help talking to horses.  Maybe we can find a mouse and see if you can branch out into talking with other animals.” 

Hux started slightly at the suggestion, thought something over quickly and glanced at Kylo, “Do you think…is it me that’s changing Kostya?” 

“I don’t know darling, but in the meantime perhaps it’s best not to call them that.  If they’re trying to remember themselves, you might be confusing them,” said Kylo gently, “I know a name makes them less frightening for you, but you can’t just give a creature a new name.” 

“I sort of have to agree there…” admitted Poe, “There’s powerful magic in names.  They can be like geas, so maybe it’s best to avoid naming things for a little while.” 

Hux nodded, clearly a little disappointed, but he seemed to understand.  He looked down at the crystal, “Is it alright if I use the pantry?  It’s the darkest place I can think of.” 

“You can use the library, dearest.  It’s much more comfortable.  Any room without candles or fires should prove equally dark,” assured Kylo.  Offering his arm he added, “Come, I’ll escort you.”

“You don’t have to treat me like a girl,” grumbled Hux, brushing past Kylo. 

Looking down, Kylo caught a glimpse of a little white foot.  He frowned, “Armitage, I told you to use a pair of my socks until we can get you some proper shoes.” 

“They don’t fit,” protested the boy. 

“Well you have to wear something.  It’s going to be dreadfully cold without a fire…I’ll have some blankets sent down.  I don’t want your condition getting worse.  Speaking of which, you should probably have some extra handkerchiefs,” rambled Kylo. 

Hux gave a little sigh and a cough as he wandered off. 

“So…what’s really going on between you two?” asked Poe. 

Kylo glanced over his shoulder to glare slightly, “You’re awfully nosy.  It really isn’t any of your concern.” 

“Seems either you can’t or won’t tell.  I’m going to guess the latter, seeing as Finn and I pieced one or two things together last night,” said Poe, “Finn smelled gunpowder last time he was here.  So we have an angry kid you took someone important from and gunpowder.  We know he tried to kill you, and not only are you shockingly at ease with him, he’s shockingly at ease with you.  Something must be going on.” 

“If you must know,” said Kylo, straightening himself to his full height, checking briefly to see if Armitage was out of earshot as he answered, “We had the most incredible sex and decided to put our differences aside.” 

“Then why all the lessons?” asked Poe. 

“You just don’t know when to give up, do you?” asked Kylo, “You’re here at my pleasure, and if you continue to annoy me, I’m going to force you and your wolf to leave.” 

“You could let us help with whatever it is.” 

Kylo turn and had to force himself not to curl his lip and bare his teeth.  Finn was in the hall, holding a letter in his hand.  So the wolf had gotten so stir-crazy he’d decided to riffle through the post box.  Kylo glared at him, “You have absolutely no right to go through my things.” 

“It just came, and it smells…I’m guessing it’s someone you know,” said Finn, holding the letter out for Kylo to take, “I thought you should know about it right away.” 

Kylo snatched it angrily and examined it.  He paused, feeling a strange fear run through him as he recognized the writing.  It was from the Tsar.  Infinite possibilities crossed his mind, none of them good.  The Tsar disapproving of Armitage and ordering him to be sent away.  Kylo’s request for an extension on Armitage’s life being denied.  He ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter with trembling hands. 

_My Dear Lord Ren,_

_While I do not approve of my being left in the dark regarding the sudden change to the Blood Tax payment, I do trust in your judgement.  None know their own territories so well as their own lords.  If you believe that taking the male is the correct decision, I will trust in it so long as a certain condition can be met._

_As you know, males are more dangerous than the females.  While females have the same capabilities as males, they have been taught that they do not and many foolishly believe that.  The male putting down of the females makes them easier to tame and train to suit our needs.  The male humans on the other hand are brash and arrogant.  They are entitled and will use any means at their disposal to claim their supposed rights, even against their own kind.  I beg your understanding that it is not your judgement I distrust, but the male you have taken._

_Please consider that this male may have entered under the pretense of selflessness with some other desire in mind.  While human males usually trust in their strength, the more cunning among them can and will concoct deceitful schemes to achieve their own ends.  You mentioned that the male is obedient, and while it may simply be the typical behaviour of a beta male to submit to an alpha, it is possible that it may be some human cunning.  While the alphas are to be feared, the mind of a beta is not to be underestimated._

_I will permit the male to remain in your custody on the condition that I may examine it.  I understand your proclivities but fear they may have made you susceptible to human deceit.  If the human proves harmless, you may do what you please with it.  If his submission is treacherous in nature, I beg you understand that it is my duty to protect my fellow vampires from humans.  Though it pains me to deny you anything, my dearest Lord Ren, if the human is dangerous it will be destroyed-_

Kylo stopped reading. 

_Destroyed._

Not executed, not taken away; destroyed.  Ensuring there would be nothing of the boy left in the world.  It was the harshest punishment reserved for the worst sorts of criminals.  Their minds were broken.  If they had religion they were forced to deny it, a symbolic destruction of the soul.  When that was done, their bodies were burned, over and over at higher and higher temperatures until not even ash remained.  Their names were struck from public records.  All trinkets, mementos and belongings were seized.  It would be made as if the person in question never existed. 

His little Armitage… 

Kylo wasn’t sure how he managed to get to a seat.  He couldn’t remember walking.  He sat with the letter on his lap, staring at the words.  All he could think about was his human, his hope, being taken away, broken and burned until nothing remained.  Kylo couldn’t imagine it, not to his Armitage.  He couldn’t imagine the screaming, the agony, the heartbreak.  The only thought that came to mind was his boy’s sweet, shy smile.  Kylo thought of it and, selfishly, could only think of never seeing it again. 

Someone was talking to him, but Kylo couldn’t hear the words.  Someone took the letter, but Kylo couldn’t bring himself to care about that.  He couldn’t concentrate on anything.  He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t.  His mind wouldn’t focus enough to make his body function.  All he could see in his mind’s eye was his human, smiling at him, resting his head against his chest, speaking softly, confiding in him.  Kylo’s only thought was that it was all going to be taken away.  The brief hope of a love that might last longer than two years, that Armitage might live with him when he was free to choose where he would go, that perhaps the human might come to love him...

His sight was fading and his limbs felt numb and heavy.  He knew he was shutting down as his mind focused on nothing but the idea of Hux being gone, erased, as if he had never been alive in the first place.  Not even having a memento to hold on to for comfort.  His smile, determination and warmth gone forever. 

Armitage…Kylo wanted to see him, hold him, protect him as much as he could.  His vision returned slightly as his will to see came back to him.  He saw the wolf…the wolf who was running away with the help of a witch.  Kylo reached out and grasped the wolf by the arms. 

“Take him with you,” he growled out, his desperation running through him unchecked. 

“Let go of him!” Kylo could hear the witch snapping, “It’s too tight you’re hurting him!” 

Kylo let go and Finn reeled back, holding his arms to his chest.  Kylo turned to Poe, “Take him with you.  I know you want to.  Take Armitage and go.” 

“Do you want to tell us what’s happening!?” demanded Finn, growling as he cradled his arms against himself as best he could. 

“Destroy…he’s going to destroy him,” Kylo continued, his speech so quick it was almost unintelligible, “If he finds out he’ll be destroyed.  Take him far from here where he’ll never be found.” 

“I thought you said if he leaves another human will die so he’ll never want to go,” snapped Finn. 

“This isn’t about what he wants!  If he stays here…” Kylo broke off, “You’ve been wanting this, both of you.  Having your chance to play at being heroes.  Take him before…take him so he can live.” 

Poe was looking over the letter then at Finn, “He’s not wrong.  If this Tsar finds out Armitage tried to kill a vampire, he’s going to die.” 

“Poe, are you crazy?” Finn hissed quietly, “If we take someone like that with us we won’t have any chance of getting out of here.  Vampires are worse than Phasma when it comes to treason.  They won’t let anything or anyone cross the border without being inspected ten times over, and that won’t let up until they find him.” 

“I’ll pay anything you want, name a price,” continued Kylo. 

“So he can say we robbed him and stole his human!  He’s going to pin this on us the second the Tsar asks where his human went,” Finn snapped. 

“I wouldn’t endanger him!” shouted Kylo. 

“Then what would you say!?” Finn snarled, drawing himself to his full height and growling at Kylo, “That you don’t know where he went?  That won’t change anything, they’ll still have people looking for him from here to Siberia.  Nobody, not even Poe can get him out if the whole country is looking for him.” 

Kylo refused to listen to him, “No, no you have to take him, he can’t stay here.” 

“This isn’t a death sentence,” said Poe, trying to stay calm as he reread the letter, “He might not find out.  We only did because Finn smelled gunpowder a while ago.  If he doesn’t find out, you can keep the boy here.” 

“Nothing escapes him, he’ll know…one look in the boy’s eyes and he’ll know,” said Kylo, placing a hand to his mouth, a habit he learned as a human that never really went away. 

“Can vampires here do that?” Poe asked Finn. 

“Not that I know of…are you sure?” asked Finn. 

“He’s the most ancient and powerful of us…I very firmly believe he can,” said Kylo. 

“But do you _know_?” demanded Finn, “Because if not, you can just put on an act for him then go back to whatever it is you’re doing.” 

“That’s just it!” snapped Kylo, “What we’re doing is trying to end the blood tax!  If he finds out and thinks Hux came here to trick me into doing it, Hux will…you have to take him.” 

“We’ll never get out of the country.  They’ll have wolves, vampires, and who knows what else tracking us,” said Finn firmly. 

“Finn…” said Poe, slightly disbelieving. 

“I don’t want him to die but you know we can’t protect him.  And if he runs, he might as well be announcing he’s escaping from something,” continued Finn, “If he runs and he’s caught, they’ll know he did something he shouldn’t have.  And on the very small chance whoever catches us is duped into thinking we kidnapped him, we get executed for interfering with blood tax.  Either way, if we take this human with us, we’re going to die.” 

“So you’re saying we can trick the most powerful vampire in the world!?” exclaimed Kylo. 

“I’m saying, your best chance at saving him is here!” Finn barked back.  He looked over at Poe, “He’s still in shock, we can’t talk to him like this.” 

Poe looked over the letter before holding it up and repeating as calmly as he could, “This isn’t a death sentence…Finn, could you find Armitage?  Maybe he can calm him down.” 

Finn gave Kylo one last look before nodding.  He sniffed at the air once before heading off in search of his human.  The boy would be dreadfully easy to find.  He was so distinct, with his scent and his looks.  There was a possibility that he might be hidden though.  His scent eliminated, his hair, as much as Kylo disliked the idea, could be dyed.  With some different clothing he might be able to disguise himself.  And when he got to the border perhaps, just perhaps he could slip through.  But the Tsar…the Tsar was so powerful.  Poe’s potions could fool Kylo’s senses, but would they affect the Tsar at all? 

Armitage entered, the crystal still dark and in hand.  Finn stood behind him, and Kylo really noticed how exceptionally tall Hux was.  He was so thin that Kylo thought of him as little and delicate, but he was tall, noticeably tall.  Kylo hadn’t been among large groups of humans in a long time so he was unsure if that sort of build was rare.  If it was, it would make Hux that much easier to spot. 

“Darling…darling come here, sit with me,” said Kylo stretching out a hand and waving Hux over. 

Hux looked down at Kylo, his brow arched as he moved in closer, “What’s going on?  There was shouting and-”

Kylo clasped his human against himself, holding Armitage tightly, “Darling…I’m sorry, but you have to go away.” 

“What!?” Hux exclaimed, shoving against Kylo, “No!  No, you said I could stay!” 

“Alright, alright, everyone just calm down,” insisted Poe, grabbing Armitage’s arms to stop him from swinging them at Kylo. 

“You said…I did everything you wanted!  All of it!  Wh-what…what did I do wrong!?” cried Hux. 

“Now they’re both hysteric…” muttered Finn. 

“Nothing dearest…it’s not your fault but if you stay here it will be too dangerous,” said Kylo, reaching up to touch his cheek, “So you have to go away with them.” 

Hux shoved the hand away and glared at Poe and Finn, “What is he talking about!?”  He glared at Poe, “Was it you!?  Some sort of curse!?  What did you do to him!?” 

“Nothing,” said Poe, staying as calm as he could, “Can you read?  Have a look at this.  He got this letter today.” 

Hux snatched it and let out an annoyed growl, “I can’t read it.  The letters are all looping and strange.” 

“Then you’re going to want to stay sitting,” said Poe, talking the letter back, “It was written by the king.  I think you call him a Tsar?” 

That caught Hux’s attention, breaking his anger in an instant and instantly making him more alert, “So…is the Tsar telling me to leave?” 

“No, it’s…it seems it’s as complicated as everything else between you two,” said Poe. 

“Darling…” said Kylo, reaching for Hux’s sleeve.  He tugged it lightly, trying to draw the human closer to him, “Darling…I had to confirm that blood tax had been paid.  I explained you came instead of that girl.  My master…the Tsar is worried that you…that you’re doing this out of some sort of cunning, trying to trick me.  He wants to examine you, but darling if you don’t pass his inspection…” 

Hux took the words in calmly.  Kylo could smell fear spilling off of him but he stayed perfectly still.  His breathing became more deliberate as he spoke, his voice forced into evenness, “He just wants to look at me?  I can manage that.” 

“Hux, no, he’s not just going to look at you.  He’ll question you, watch you for deceit and darling if he sees even a trace of what you’ve done or what we’re trying to do…” said Kylo, trailing off, not able to finish, “So you have to go away with them.” 

“But Illya-” Hux began. 

“Damn Illya!  Do as you’re told!” shouted Kylo. 

Hux’s breathing faltered for a moment.  He was hurt by the words, clearly.  He looked away and pursed his lips.  Kylo reached for him, “Darling…darling, I’m sorry, my temper…” 

Hux pulled away, growling, “I swore I was going to do something and I swear I won’t run like a coward and if I do-”

Poe clamped a hand over Hux’s mouth, “Geas!  Don’t put another geas on yourself!” 

Poe held his hand over the boy’s mouth a moment longer, holding him at an odd angle because of Hux’s height.  When Poe was confident Hux was not going to finish his declaration he let go.  Dameron sighed, “Calm enough not to say anything rash?” 

Hux pulled away, “I can’t run.  If I run he’ll suspect something for sure.” 

Kylo considered what Finn had said.  It had crossed his mind that he could say his human had been captured and taken away.  There were enough scents from human visitors lingering that the story could be plausible.  The risk of being caught was great though, and even if Armitage survived that, he would still be examined before he was returned.  But if he could escape…

“None of you know him like I do.  He’s the wisest and most powerful being I’ve ever known.  We can’t fool him, it’s impossible,” insisted Kylo, “If he comes here he _will_ find out.” 

“Please, someone read the letter to me,” said Hux. 

Poe reread the contents out loud as Armitage listened.  Kylo reached out and took his human by the wrist, needing to hold onto him.  As Poe finished, Hux sat down again, “So…if I’m not the obedient, submissive human you told him I am, he’ll kill me.” 

“Not kill, destroy,” corrected Kylo, “He’s going to make it so there’s no trace of you left.  I’ve seen it darling, it’s horrible beyond words.” 

He had seen it quite a few times.  Those who had been leaders in the human uprising had been destroyed.  Renouncing their religion came first, and those who refused were forced to commit a human taboo action.  A soul couldn’t be destroyed, but it could be tainted, and humans in particular seemed acute to any harm done to their souls.  The humans believed it would stop there, but they were wrong.  Their homes were destroyed, any belongings in other places, letters and clothing were destroyed.  Their names were struck from records, their children taken away until all memory of their parents was either forgotten or removed.  Then came the killing. 

Kylo remembered the killing well enough.  At the time, he had revelled in it, just like all of the other vampires.  The wretched humans finally getting exactly what they deserved.  He remembered feeling satisfied, smug, as he watched them burn.  He recalled the smell and the jokes he had overheard; that humans smelled just like pigs when they burned.  They were just pigs in disguise.  They kept burning until even that smell was gone. 

And now it could happen to Armitage… 

“But if I go he’ll kill me.  And Finn, and Poe, and then…then you too if he knew you tried to trick him,” said Hux, faltering slightly.  He continued, “And if you aren’t here, who knows what would happen to all the humans who live here.  Everyone always said you were fairer than other vampires…” 

“Who says you have to meet here?  He’s the king, shouldn’t you go to him?” asked Finn, “Or is there a halfway point that vampires meet?” 

“It doesn’t matter where it happens, he’s going to know,” Kylo insisted, growing more frustrated with each time he repeated himself. 

“But how is he going to know?” asked Poe, “I used to read palms.  I can’t see the future, but you can make accurate predictions based on observation.  Is that what he does?” 

Kylo sighed, knowing how ridiculous he was about to sound, “He just…knows.  He knows everything.  He might even know what’s happening right now.” 

“So he’s an oracle?” asked Poe. 

“No, he just knows!  He’s omniscient.  He knows and sees everything.  He always knows what’s in my mind, and if he can see into my mind than I don’t know what sort of chance anyone else has!” snapped Kylo. 

Poe furrowed his brow.  The witch gave him a serious look, “Mind reading isn’t real.  It doesn’t exist.” 

“When we first met he knew everything about me.  Things I’d never said out loud to anyone.  Every time we meet, he’s able to tell me what I’ve been thinking for the last few months.  I don’t know how it’s possible, but he can do it,” protested Kylo. 

Hux cut in, “Is…is this your powerful friend who was supposed to help us?” 

Kylo closed his eyes, “He is but…darling he thinks you’re manipulating me.  I don’t know if I can explain this to him in a way that won’t make it sound as if you’ve come here with that intent.” 

“So how were you going to get him to help us?” asked Hux.  His expression was desperate, teetering on the edge of betrayal as he stared at Kylo in disbelief. 

“Not like this, certainly.  Perhaps with more time, a more gentle broaching of the subject…perhaps when he might be more inclined to listen but he’s suspicious and…” Kylo trailed off. 

The Tsar didn’t hate humans.  Their torture gave him no pleasure, and he neither condoned nor objected to vampires treating their humans cruelly.  They annoyed him sometimes, humans could be irritating creatures when they had a mind for it, but it wasn’t since the uprising that the Tsar seemed to have any outright hatred for humans, and at that time they had all hated humans.  He wasn’t a cruel man, Kylo didn’t believe him to be one.  He was capable of great kindness and understanding, especially for his fellow vampires. 

He didn’t hate humans, but Kylo had never known him to sympathize with them.  He was perfectly neutral, the way humans didn’t care about a colony of ants in their yard.  If the ants were becoming a nuisance or destructive, they were destroyed.  If they posed no threat, they were left alone, and certainly humans didn’t care if they saw a neighbour destroying an ant hill on their property.  The Tsar didn’t hate humans, he simply didn’t see them as being worth his time or effort.  But if he could be convinced…one word from the Tsar and cruelties towards humans could be ended in an instant. 

If Hux was seen as a threat though, a minx trying to seduce Kylo into doing his bidding, it would end nothing.  If anything, it would all become much worse. 

“I can’t go,” said Hux quietly, looking down at the floor, “If I run, I might as well be screaming I’m guilty.  If you trust him so much…maybe he’ll listen.  If I can show him I’m not some stupid animal he might-”

“We take threats to control and sovereignty very seriously darling,” replied Kylo. 

Hux shook his head and repeated, “I can’t leave…” 

“Darling, no, please…” pleaded Kylo.  The more he thought about it the more he knew it was true that Hux couldn’t run away.  He would be caught and he would be questioned. 

“I can’t,” said Hux quietly. 

Kylo pulled his human against him, clutching him tightly.  He tried to think of what he could do.  Either he or the Tsar would have to travel, and seeing as the risk was greater for the traveller, Kylo would likely be the one to go.  Armitage would have to come with him.  He wondered if revealing Hux’s abilities would help or hinder their cause.  If the Tsar believed Hux was charming him than it would be harder to convince him of Hux’s harmlessness.  The more he tried to hide though, the worse things would be when everything was uncovered. 

He didn’t want his human taken away though.  He never felt so much like a helpless child in his life.  He knew he had done something displeasing and no matter how hard he tried to change or hide it, there was no point.  The moment the Tsar discovered Armitage had tried to kill him and it was his idea to end blood tax, it would be impossible to defend the human.  Kylo pulled him in tighter, trying to think of how to protect him.  Perhaps…perhaps if the Tsar listened to their story, about everything that had happened between them.  If he heard Armitage’s history, everything he had been put through, he could understand why the boy acted the way he did.  The Tsar had always been kind with Kylo as well, so it would be possible that he might listen, that he might let Kylo keep his human at the very least… 

“I’ll be a perfect human.  Just tell me how I have to act,” said Hux, “I’ll do anything I can.” 

Kylo looked at Poe.  He didn’t like the witch, and didn’t particularly trust him either.  Swallowing his pride he asked, “Is there nothing you can do?” 

“As it stands…not much,” said Poe, sounding sincerely regretful, “I can brew up some liquid luck if you can help me find some ingredients.  And while I can’t help you right at this moment, if you’re trying to end blood tax, you ought to know you’re not alone.” 

Kylo cocked his head slightly and Hux seemed taken aback.  Poe looked at Hux as he continued, “You probably don’t know, I doubt they print much about other countries if you have a local newspaper, but in places like France and Germany there’s quite a bit of opposition to blood tax.  People keep trying to pressure your Tsar and the Tsars of other countries to end it.  It hasn’t been working but if you rebelled you would have allies.” 

“Absolutely not!” said Kylo forcefully, “No rebellions!  Vampires aren’t like the rest of you.  We can’t breed like rabbits and have plenty of children to form a new generation if the old one is dying out.  If we start a civil conflict more of my kind will die.  I’ve lived through enough revolutions, rebellions and civil wars and I’ll have no more of it!” 

“But it’s alright to kill humans,” said Poe sternly. 

“Don’t you dare put words in my mouth,” growled Kylo, “I survived a great culling of my people and we never recovered.  We may never recover.” 

“Right, and _my_ people were never culled or had their lands invaded,” Poe countered.  He relented slightly as he added, “If you openly put pressure on the Tsar to end blood tax, then other countries will support you.  It might not come to war.” 

“And if it does come to war more will die and I have more than enough blood on my hands already, thank you,” snapped Kylo, “Any attempt we make will be private.  I won’t divide my kind into factions or encourage rebellion.” 

Finn sighed, “This was is more than I signed on for…” 

Poe nudged the werewolf lightly, “Come on, don’t you like being a rebel with me?” 

Finn gave Poe a cautious look, “We’ll talk later.” 

“Then we just have to wait and see what happens?” asked Hux quietly. 

Kylo pulled his human in tighter, careful not to crush his fragile bones.  He didn’t want there to only be waiting ahead.  He knew what a dreadful thing it was to wait and hope for the best when there was so much wrong that might happen.  There was nothing that could be done without encouraging war or bloodshed.  Kylo loved his Armitage, but a war was too much.  He wanted to be able to have both a peace among his people and his little human by his side.  There had to be a way to have both.  He didn’t want to see a war again, to lose more friends and see their numbers continue to decline.  He loved Armitage, he desperately wanted to keep this human, but he couldn’t watch his own kind be decimated again. 

“I’m sorry, darling,” said Kylo, stroking Hux’s hair, “This isn’t how I wanted things to be for you…” 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, I've been writing Kylux for a year :) Feb 25th was my anniversary, and my first Fic was Killing Thing, which is overdue for an update when I have time. I'm also working on a project with a certain someone on Twitter, so, yeah, as usual I've taken on too much :P

Kylo could hear the wolf and the witch arguing downstairs.  It was curious to hear them, on the verge of fighting, when there had seemed to be such admiration between them.  Apparently Finn wasn’t as interested in ‘freedom fighting’ as Poe had hoped.  The wolf had been through much, and was risking what little he had to his name, including his life, at a chance for freedom.  He wasn’t willing to risk his own chance to get away by taking on a fool’s errand at the behest of a hysterical vampire.  It was, admittedly, a pragmatic position to take.  Even people trained to save lives were taught to put their own safety above those in peril, lest they only serve to create more victims for someone else to save. 

Poe didn’t see it that way though.  From what Kylo had heard he had been raised in a family group that sought to protect those who had difficulty protecting themselves.  It was second nature for Poe to rush to the defense or help of someone in need of rescue.  It seemed that hearing Finn so bluntly prioritize his own safety and without instinctively wanting to try to think of another solution was shocking to the witch.  It was terribly common for humans, even older ones to go through this.  They made judgements and assumptions, projecting their own priorities and scruples onto others and then feeling taken aback when their expectations were defied. 

Though Kylo found himself feeling a bit sorry for Poe.  Thanks to the potion Finn had taken, Kylo couldn’t smell what he was feeling, but every now and then he caught a whiff of the witch’s shock, his disbelief and confusion.  Finn’s position was the smarter one, and very understandable, but sensing Poe’s incomprehension that someone he had fallen so hard for didn’t share his selfless values, it was hard not to sympathize with the witch as well. 

Armitage had made his own retreat after Kylo had reluctantly let him go.  He had gone back to the library, and while he acted as if nothing was wrong, Kylo sensed fear coming off him in waves.  Of course the poor boy was frightened.  He thought he had at least two years to live and now the threat of a fate worse than death was looming on the horizon, and there was little either of them could do to fight it.  The Tsar would know.  He always knew.  The only hope Kylo felt they really had was to show that Hux had changed and plead for some mercy. 

Kylo found that the Tsar had always been good to him.  After his induction into the Knights of Ren, he had met with the man who would become his king.  He had been awestruck by the power the man wielded, and had been even more humbled by the interest the man had taken in him.  He had adored the Tsar, and had been elated when asked if he might like to become the Tsar’s apprentice.  Though Kylo had grown, and his training in the ways of the vampire had been completed, he still regarded the Tsar as his master and their relationship was still, in Kylo’s opinion, a warm one.  Kylo’s own father had disappeared, which made the Tsar the closest thing to a parent he had. 

So perhaps, in light of that, his Master might let him keep his human. 

The Tsar had always been interested in vampires who had been turned.  Their vampiric nature mixed with experiences of being human was something that had intrigued him.  The duality of it, and the unique strengths they seemed to possess were of interest to him, since, as far as Kylo understood, the Tsar had been born a vampire. 

In the meantime though, Kylo needed his human, but he was ashamed to approach him.  He knew Hux felt betrayed, lied to, having believed Kylo when he said that the boy could stay and would have more guaranteed time to live. 

Kylo also, admittedly, hadn’t thought very hard about how he would approach the Tsar.  In his mind, it was all going to work out.  He had been so caught up in the possibility of a happy end with his human that he hadn’t put much serious thought into how he would achieve it.  He had thought if he could help Hux become more refined, he would be charming enough that the Tsar might listen.  It had been a childish thought.  When he thought of it now, he realized that it would take more than a charming human to convince his Master of anything. 

But that wasn’t the point.  Hux had trusted that Kylo had a contact who would assist him, and Kylo hadn’t come through.  He would need to own up to that. 

He stood outside the library door, smelling fear within and Poe’s frustration coming from somewhere else in the castle.  They would have to talk things over, plans would have to change.  There just seemed like there was so little they could do. 

Kylo entered the library and was surprised by the sight of a softly glowing light.  He was more surprised to find Hux, with a glowing crystal at his side, a book in hand, and ‘Kostya’ lying on his lap.  Hux sat, calm by all appearances, looking over a book and lazy stroking the backs of his fingers over the wraith’s cheek.  When Kylo’s movement eventually caught his eye he looked up.  His brow furrowed almost immediately so he returned his attention to his book, “He…he isn’t cold anymore.  He’s warm like a human.” 

Kylo nodded.  Kostya would have to wait with more pressing matters to attend to.  He approached, but couldn’t help noticing that the wraith was becoming more masculine.  It was more than the right shape, its muscles were well defined and rather than being a generic male form, it was becoming more specific.  ‘Kostya’ was well muscled, which was also incidentally a build that Hux made no secret of finding that type of figure attractive.  Kylo didn’t recognize anything specifically about the wraith.  He’d seen far too many well-built male humans to be able to tell them apart just by the outline of their bodies. 

“I didn’t know this would happen,” said Kylo, standing in front of Hux, “I wouldn’t have made those promises to you if I’d known.” 

“I did everything you wanted,” said Hux quietly.  Snapping his book closed and setting it by the glowing crystal, he kept his attention on Kostya, “I followed all your instructions because I thought you had a solid plan.” 

“And I’m very sorry…” said Kylo.  With Kostya resting its head on Hux’s lap there was no room to sit beside the human.  Instead he knelt by the boy’s feet, “I’ve known the Tsar since I was a boy, he’s like a father.  I really believed my word and your mind was all we needed.” 

“I don’t want to fight with you,” said Hux, remaining calm and quiet, “I don’t want to waste our time like that.  When are we seeing the Tsar?” 

Kylo silently commanded the wraith to remove itself from Hux’s lap.  It had no business being there and it was in the way.  ‘Kostya’ seemed to hesitate before wordlessly moving away.  It wasn’t moving like a wraith, being consumed and pulled into the shadows.  It got up and returned to the shadows, walking at a slow pace, its body language hesitant.  Kylo still didn’t recognize it as anyone he had known, but ‘Kostya’ still didn’t have any defining features like a face or birth marks that might jog his memory. 

With the wraith gone, Kylo took Hux’s hand and explained, “I have to write to him, let him know we’ll be coming, and then he has to give me his invitation so I can enter his palace.  It will take some time to coordinate.” 

“So I have enough time to learn how to be the ‘ideal human,’” said Hux, sounding bitter, “I suppose that’s what you wanted me to act like when I first came?” 

Kylo nodded, “He’ll expect obedience, perfect obedience.  If he asks something of you or for you to do something for him, you must do it immediately.  Any hesitation at all will be held against you.”  He held Hux’s hand.  The boy was looking away with a clear look of disdain and worry on his face.  Kylo was hoping Hux would understand that this wasn’t his fault.  He knew Hux would be upset but Kylo didn’t expect anger.  He hadn’t meant to lie, he really thought the Tsar’s mind could be changed.  He held Hux’s hands tightly, “Darling I didn’t lie, I didn’t know he felt that way towards you.” 

“But you knew he could find out anything.  You didn’t consider that?” asked Hux bitterly. 

“I didn’t know darling!” said Kylo, becoming exasperated. 

Hux pulled his hands away, “This is my life!  I’m putting everything I can into this because if I don’t pull this off I’ll die!  You…”  Hux stopped and looked away.  His fists were balled tightly in his lap as his mouth trembled.  He was holding something back. 

Kylo pulled back, “Well, go on, say it.” 

“You were just saying things so I would sleep with you, weren’t you?” accused Hux, “Playing along with whatever I said so you could get what you wanted.” 

Kylo had expected the words, but they still stung.  He stood up, “The wolf and the witch will be staying in the guest room.  Perhaps you should stay with them tonight.” 

“You aren’t even going to answer?” asked Hux bitterly. 

“That is the most heartless thing I’ve heard come out of your mouth,” said Kylo, barely able to keep himself calm, “I don’t want to see you tonight.  Sleep wherever you want.” 

“Good, I don’t need you distracting me anymore,” snapped Hux, opening the book again. 

Kylo, in a moment’s rage, was very tempted to tear the book away and give his human a sound slap for his insolence. 

He stopped himself, knowing if he hit Hux in a rage, the boy would be sent sprawling to the floor, likely with a broken jaw.  How dare he accuse Kylo of those things?  He thought he had shown the boy that he wanted this as well.  A future where he could love a human and not have to kill them.  Kylo thought he had made that perfectly clear.  Of course he had wanted sex, but that wasn’t his only reason.  He had made a mistake and now Hux was lashing out at him. 

The human could say whatever he liked.  He was just an ignorant coach driver anyhow.  Humans were always making snap judgements when things didn’t go their way, blaming everything and everyone else for their problems.  Kylo had thought Armitage would be clever enough to realize what had happened, but in spite of all their efforts he was still just a stupid bastard farm-boy.  An ignorant, closed-minded creature who nobody wanted or needed. 

It was only when he saw Hux looking up at him in disbelief and several empty chairs turned over that Kylo realized he must have blanked and fallen into a rage. 

He had said everything he had been thinking out-loud. 

“Darling…” Kylo began, not knowing where to begin apologizing. 

“I’ll…I’ll do whatever you want…” 

Kylo cringed as he heard the words and saw Hux’s expression shift ever so slightly.  His eyes were wide, frightened as he clutched the book.  Hux began babbling, “I’m sorry…I’ll never say it again.  Please, you were right.  I’ll be good.  I’ll do anything you want.” 

He had to give Hux an order.  If he didn’t the boy would be distraught.  Kylo spoke softly, “…go wait for me in bed, darling.  Keep yourself warm…”  Hux immediately rose and practically ran out of the room in his rush to obey the command. 

Kylo watched after him.  He’d forgotten that Hux could be broken like that.  It had been so long since the incident in the bath that he had forgotten that if he was too harsh with Hux, making threats or speaking threateningly about humans his mind would temporarily shatter.  Kylo moved through the dark, slowly, replacing the furniture and picking up the boy’s book and crystal.  He had been so preoccupied that he hadn’t even told Hux that he was proud he had used magic for the first time.  The human had been so upset about being a witch and was so hesitant about using his power too… 

All of Hux’s complaints were legitimate.  Hux had been working much harder, the only thing he had left, his life, was on the line.  If Kylo lost his territory he would have to find a new home, but he would survive.  He hadn’t taken their efforts as seriously as Hux had been.  The boy had said hurtful things, but Kylo’s actions had been completely out of line.  It had taken Hux a day to return to his usual self before.  How long would it take this time?  Each time a mind was shattered like that it would take more time to heal. 

Why had he said those things?  Thought those things?  He had been angry, but Armitage hadn’t deserved them.  He had made no secret about how much he had wanted sex as well, Hux’s concerns, while untrue, were understandable.  He shouldn’t have lashed out, he should have stopped himself, let them both stew in their anger until their anger had passed and then try to make up afterward.  Instead he had to go and say terrible things, throw furniture and forcing Hux to regress into that subservient personality because he felt so threatened. 

Now he had to figure out how to fix that on top of everything else.

  *** 

Hux remained in Kylo’s room, and presumably his bed for hours.  Kylo wasn’t sure why he thought Hux might come out of bed, he had seen the boy in that state before and knew how long it could last, assuming it wouldn’t take longer for Hux to put himself back together again.  Having seen that sort of condition before, Kylo knew it could become worse.  Not to mention the change in their relationship.  Before, being on edge and distrusting, Armitage had been expecting Kylo to hurt or threaten them.  They were different now, not quite friends or lovers, but Hux had trusted him.  How would having that trust broken affect Hux’s condition? 

In the meantime, Kylo wrote, saying that he would bring his human for inspection as soon as he obtained permission to enter the palace.  There was nothing else he could do.  As much as he hated admitting it, the others were right.  If he tried to hide Armitage or sent him on the run, not only would the Tsar eventually find out, but any struggle they made would be vain.  They would be found eventually.  The best thing to do was to place his hope in his relationship with his old Master, hope that at the very least he would be allowed to keep his human. 

Poe entered, sulking and skulking, looking for a place to sit and be miserable.  Kylo could smell how upset he was.  It seemed like there was nothing in his house but hurt feelings. 

The vampire set his pen down.  His letter wasn’t getting any better.  Rereading it he sounded like he was begging, simpering and trying to describe Hux’s good points with as much detail as possible.  He was a beauty, he had long coveted red hair, and he had nowhere else to go so Kylo ought to keep him.  With great hesitance he added that he had taken his human to bed and Hux had given permission to be taken.  He thought it might help Hux’s case as a demonstration of how far he was willing to go to please his lord.  Surely that, if nothing else, might convince his master that Hux had no intention of leading anyone astray or causing harm.  While there was suspicion that Hux might try to seduce him, Kylo made sure to add that Hux had been against having sex and had only extended an invitation after Kylo insisted. 

Kylo pushed the letter away.  He knew it would have to be sent but he couldn’t stand how desperate and helpless he sounded.  He looked at Poe, “So you’re fighting with your man as well?” 

“We’re not fighting,” said Poe quietly with a sad sort of smile. 

Kylo arched his brow, “Oh?” 

“I thought…Finn seemed as if he was interested in what I did.  I thought he’d jump at the chance to join me,” said Poe.  He shook his head, “I can’t fault him for having a sense of self-preservation.” 

“Perhaps you could do with a more pragmatic partner in your line of work,” suggested Kylo. 

“My work isn’t about pragmatism, it’s about protecting people who can’t protect themselves and doing what’s right,” protested Poe, “I just thought he would want to do the same.” 

“You said so yourself, you can’t blame someone for wanting to live,” sighed Kylo, knowing the feeling all too well, “Especially when the person in question has lived through so much abuse and their life is all they have left.” 

Poe nodded, “Even so…do you think he would ever change his mind?” 

Kylo rolled his eyes slightly, “He’s a wolf, part dog, earn his loyalty and you’ll have a companion for life.  Humans on the other hand…you’re human, aren’t you?” 

“More or less,” replied Poe. 

Kylo shook his head, “I haven’t been a human for centuries.  I recall when I was upset I could always be cheered up with sweets or toys and having my hair stroked.  Is it different when your kind matures?” 

Poe looked at Kylo, somewhat surprised at hearing that Kylo had once been human, and then again my the idea that a fully grown human might be placated with sugary food.  He gave a light shrug, “Well…maybe small things.  More serious things need time.” 

“Perhaps I’ll get him flowers again,” Kylo thought to himself out loud.  He continued, “You mustn’t tell him, but I’m having the stables repaired.  When they’re ready I’m going to have his old horse brought in for him.” 

Poe grinned at that, his mood seeming to pick up a little, “You’re certainly not treating him like someone you plan to kill in a couple of years.” 

“No…I want him to live as long as he can,” said Kylo quietly, “But…I have a temper, you see.  Sometimes I…I get angry and do things I regret very deeply.  I was more than harsh with him.  You wouldn’t happen to know of any spell or potion to cure a disordered mind?” 

“Disordered mind?” asked Poe. 

“When he was younger he was beaten, abused, trained to make it stop by begging.  Now when he feels threatened he…it’s as if his mind snaps.  He starts begging, and he’ll agree to nearly anything in that state if he thinks it will appease the person who might hurt him,” explained Kylo.  He looked at Poe earnestly, “Is there a cure, or will he be like that for the rest of his life?” 

“If there is, I haven’t heard of it,” said Poe quietly, “I don’t…I really don’t know what I would do to make amends for that.” 

“He says horrid things…but he says them because he wants to live so badly,” continued Kylo, “You all live such short lives…and shortening that to two years or a few weeks must be terrible.  He’s so young as well.  He’s not prepared to die at all.” 

Poe nodded, “Once I get Finn away from Phasma I’ll stay nearby.  If you still want me to go to France to find out about his heritage, I’ll go.” 

“What will you do in the meantime?  I would think you would have other places to go or people who need saving,” said Kylo. 

“If he passes this inspection, and you two keep scheming to end blood tax, then that will save more people than I ever could by myself,” explained Poe, “Though you would probably find it easier if you had more allies.” 

“I’m not starting a war,” said Kylo staunchly, “My kind wouldn’t survive another culling.  I know you think it callous of me, but it’s the truth.  I’m not going to lose any more friends to revolutions.” 

Poe shook his head, “You know, that’s something people always warned me about with vampires.  Usually you’re written off as racist elitists who will only look after your own.” 

“And I’ve proven them wrong?” asked Kylo. 

“Half-wrong.  You’re not really an elitist,” sniggered Poe. 

“How dare…when have I-?” Kylo began. 

“All you humans are the same, you always close ranks, humans always stick to their own, you probably think we’re all judgemental as well.  Just because you have sex with humans doesn’t mean you don’t think backwards things about them,” said Poe, “And I’ll bet anything your human friend has noticed as well.  Maybe the best way to get back into his good graces might be to start thinking of his kind as equals.” 

“But we aren’t equal.  We’re different.  You can’t look at a human and a vampire and think the two are the same.  In terms of strength and longevity, one is clearly superior to the other,” argued Kylo. 

“No, no, that’s thinking of the two as being the same.  I’m talking about equality, having the same opportunities.  Maybe a vampire lives longer than a human, but does that mean a human is incapable of running and managing a territory like a vampire?  Or perhaps humans have a higher chance of bearing children, but that doesn’t mean vampires shouldn’t raise children,” Poe tried to explain. 

“But clearly some are more cut out for certain work than others.  I’m sorry to be blunt but anything a human can do, a vampire is often much more capable of.  We’re not equal,” insisted Kylo. 

Poe let out a long sigh, “Well…maybe your human might be better at teaching you than I am.” 

“Look, when it comes to gender or race, within one’s own species those distinctions are inconsequential when it comes to potential and ability, but species is different.  Vampires are superior, and I’m very sorry but it’s the way the world is and how nature intended it,” said Kylo firmly. 

Poe rolled his eyes and let out another long sigh.  Humans always had difficulty, as apex predators, accepting that there was something higher up on the food-chain than themselves.  Humans had some advantages.  They could go out in sunlight, could survive in most climates, and had a variety of food sources.  They could also handle iron and enter a place through stealth and deception without invitation, which made them dangerous at times.  When it came down to it though, vampires were stronger, faster, and their longevity gave them more opportunities to learn and foster their intelligence.  A human simply couldn’t compete on equal footing. 

He didn’t hate humans anymore, and he didn’t want any unnecessary harm to come to them, especially Hux, but humans were outclassed.  Kylo could only recall a handful of very exceptional humans who he could spar or joust with, and an even smaller number who were skilled enough conversationalists that he would look forward to speaking with them.  It was true that humans had the capacity to run a territory, but they had such short lives it would only be a few decades before a new human took over, which in turn lead to instability.  Blood tax was wrong, but their social structure had the most capable and able bodied people in the positions they belonged in.  Kylo believed that this was simply the unfortunate truth of things. 

Poe shook his head, “Anyhow, I should find Finn.  We agreed not to speak of certain topics.  Would you like me to have a look at Midge as well?” 

“No, he’s not really in a state to see anyone at the moment,” said Kylo, the guilt over what he had done suddenly rushing back to him, “I upset him terribly…” 

“I can’t cure him.  He might stop reacting like that over time, but for now, you need to be more careful with your temper,” warned Poe.  He crossed his arms, drumming his fingers on his elbow as he thought, “I expect the best you can do is apologize and give him as much space as he wants.  He has a lot to think about and he doesn’t need any more problems.” 

“I’m well aware,” said Kylo sharply.  He already knew what he had done wrong and didn’t take kindly to scolding. 

“When he’s better, and if he wants there are…things he can use to take his mind off of his troubles.  Too much alcohol isn’t good for humans and can lead to depression, but he might feel tempted to drink so he can feel numb instead of anxious.  If he does, there are alternatives,” suggested Poe. 

“What did you have in mind?  Opium?” asked Kylo. 

“No!  No, nasty stuff, opium…” said Poe, “In moderation, cannabis wouldn’t hurt.  Sex, if he wants it, might be a good distraction.  I’m just worried he’ll spend all his time whipping himself into a frenzy out of fear…you know if it would help anything, I’d take him with me without hesitation.” 

“I know you would…” replied Kylo, “And that might just be the only thing I really like about you.” 

“I suppose there had to be something,” said Poe with a grin. 

  ***  

It was the last night Finn and Poe would be staying, which was just as well.  Kylo could sense a great deal of tension from them.  Finn seemed to be aware that his priorities weren’t in line with Poe’s and it had created a rift between them.  Unable to get a scent from the wolf, Kylo had to rely on what he could see and his intuition.  If he had to guess, Finn liked Poe.  He might not be in love with him, for all Kylo knew the wolf didn’t like men that way, but they had been friends, and Finn owed Poe a debt of gratitude.  Finn hated disappointing, but couldn’t seem to change the way he felt about the situation.  Poe had relented, accepting Finn’s decision and that the wolf needed to put his own life first, but that only seemed to make Finn feel worse for some reason. 

One more night and all of their drama would be far, far away from his house and he wouldn’t have to think of them.  In the meantime, his human might…no, the Tsar wouldn’t.  Kylo had to convince himself that when his former master saw how much Hux meant to him, he would be allowed to keep the human.  His master had given him many things during their time together, including humans, on rare occasion.  Surely when he saw them, Hux’s folly would be forgiven.  It had just been a hot-blooded mistake made by a young human, and he had been punished for it already.  Surely…surely… 

He entered his room and saw Hux, sitting at attention.  A glance at the bed showed that the boy had occupied it recently and had a pan of coals placed under the mattress to keep it warm.  The blankets were pulled back invitingly, waiting for someone to climb inside.  Hux looked at Kylo apprehensively, “I made it warm for you…” 

Movement in the shadows informed Kylo that he wasn’t alone.  There was a wraith nearby, presumably ‘Kostya’ watching the whole thing.  Kylo wondered where its loyalties lay.  It was his wraith, bound to his service until Kylo released it or he died, but it was clearly very attached to Hux.  It hadn’t acted when Kylo had his fit of anger, but would it act now?  Did it have enough of a mind to try to change its allegiance? 

“Have you been talking with the wraith?” asked Kylo. 

“No, I made him go away,” said Hux quickly. 

That was right, Hux, in this state, felt compelled to obey any order he had been given in the past as well, and Kylo had been trying to discourage him from speaking with the wraith until they understood what was happening.  Now ‘Kostya,’ still attached to Hux was lurking around the room until it might be allowed back.  Kylo sighed, “If you want their company you can have it.  You can have anything you want, dearest.” 

Kylo moved slowly, not wanting to seem threatening to his human.  He ducked down, trying to make himself as small and unintimidating as he could.  Seeing Hux cringe he stopped and decided to move back.  Clearly Hux needed more distance.  He sat on the bed instead, “There’s a spare room, one made especially for my humans.  I was going to wait to give it to you, but if you want a little sunlight in the morning or to sleep by yourself, you can go there.” 

Hux shook his head so furiously Kylo thought it miraculous that his slender neck didn’t snap, “No, I’ll stay.” 

He seemed determined to do what he thought Kylo wanted.  Kylo gave a slight nod, trying to think of more things that might make Hux more comfortable until his spell passed.  He looked around the room, “Would you like your doll?  Or your book?” 

Hux shook his head, less vigorously this time.  Kylo frowned, “Well, you need your tea and medicine.  You can have a hot bath.  Would you like that?” 

Hux barely shook his head this time.  Kylo couldn’t help pleading, “Darling there must be something you want…” 

Kylo caught a glimpse of tears forming in the corners of Hux’s eyes.  The human’s voice hitched as he struggled to speak, “Please…I did everything you wanted.  I…I followed your rules…I slept with you…I’ll do better, please…please I don’t want to die.” 

“You won’t,” Kylo promised, rising and going to Hux’s drawer.  He pulled on the handle but it wouldn’t budge.  He sighed, “Darling, I need your permission to open this.” 

“You can…” Hux choked, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Kylo nodded and tried again, pulling the drawer open and getting the handkerchief with the bluebells carefully embroidered on it.  He brought it to Hux and dabbed at his eyes and cheeks with it, “I’ve been thinking about it.  I was worried, but I believe the Tsar is a fair man, and he’s always been good to me.  I’ll explain everything, and if you mind yourself like a good human then nothing bad will happen to you.” 

Hux had committed treason, but he was sorry for it now and he had been punished.  His master had to take that into account.  Besides, so long as the incident stayed between them, it wouldn’t hurt anyone.  Nobody needed to know.  Kylo kept trying to think of arguments, reasons to excuse Hux’s actions so he wouldn’t be destroyed.  He was young, he hadn’t been thinking, he was sorry now, he’d been punished, he was making amends for his actions, he was such a tame, harmless human now… 

“I don’t want to die…” Hux repeated. 

“You won’t.  I’m going to do everything I can,” assured Kylo, “I’m sorry I wasn’t taking everything more seriously before darling, but I promise I’ll do everything I can.” 

Hux wiped at his eyes with his hands, “I want to go home!” 

Kylo moved away as Hux burst out sobbing, as hard and heart-rending as he had during his first night in the pantry.  He was crying so hard Kylo didn’t know what to do, “Darling…shh…shh…please stop crying…it’s going to be alright, I’ll make everything better…sweetheart…you don’t have to cry.  Please, please stop crying.” 

The door behind him burst open and Kylo was alarmed to find Finn barging in, clothes in a state of disarray, exclaiming, “What did you do!?” 

Too preoccupied with his distraught human to worry about impropriety, Kylo called back, “He’s just upset…shh…darling it’s alright…please stop.  It’s alright to be upset but you need to stop crying now, please?” 

“I’m trying…” sobbed Hux, whose inability to calm down only seemed to make him more hysterical and anxious. 

“Shh…it’s alright…calm yourself my dear…” pleaded Kylo. 

“That isn’t working,” said Finn gruffly, pushing past Kylo. 

The wolf moved forward and wrapped his arms around Hux, something that alarmed the human at first.  Hux let out a sharp cry, but within seconds had his arms around Finn and was holding him as if the wolf were a lifeline.  It took some time, but Hux’s sobbing quieted as he let out as many of his feelings as he could, “I don’t know what to do…I don’t know what will happen…I don’t know how to stop it…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.  Come here,” said Finn calmly, pulling Hux from the chair as gently as he could, “That’s it.  We’re just going to sit here and work things out, alright?” 

Hux sobbed into Finn’s shoulder and the wolf looked at Kylo.  He patted Hux’s back as he explained, “Just like putting a pup to sleep…” 

Kylo nodded slightly, though he wouldn’t have known.  Other peoples were afraid of him.  He’d never met a human who would allow him to hold her child, knowing what he was, and vampires were so protective of their offspring they barely let other touch them.  He’d never held a child before, never soothed one, so he had no idea how.  Finn took to it naturally though, calming Armitage as if he had cared for tens, if not hundreds of children before. 

Poe came tripping into the room, barely saving a cup of tea from crashing to the floor with his magical strings.  He was in a similar state of disarray, particularly his hair, which looked like it had been ruffled and tugged in multiple directions.  He tapped Finn on the back, signaling for him to loosen his grip a little. 

“Hey Midge, I brought you something to drink,” said Poe quietly, offering the cup. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…please, I didn’t mean to…I’ll do better…” sobbed Hux. 

“It’s alright, we’ll take care of that, but you need to drink this first,” said Poe. 

Hux let go of Finn and took the cup.  Once he managed to control his breathing he downed the contents quickly, likely believing himself to be under orders.  Poe held out his hand to take the cup back, “That’s it.  Now, I need you to be calm.  We’re just going to breathe for a minute, alright?  In, then hold it for four seconds, and out again.  Breathe with me.” 

Hux did what he could, coughing when he tried to hold his breath.  After two attempts at breathing with Poe, the boy began to nod his head forward, as if unable to stay awake.  A few seconds passed and it became apparent that he had been given a sleeping draught.  Hux lurched forward, fully unconscious against Finn’s chest. 

Poe looked over at Kylo, “He can’t take much more of this.  I didn’t know his condition was this bad.” 

“I know he can’t.  It’s been centuries since I was a human, I don’t know how they calm each other,” protested Kylo. 

“If he gets that bad, the best thing to do is to tranquilize him,” said Poe.  He sighed, “Then wait for him to wake up.  He’ll be groggy, but the fit will hopefully be past and you’ll be able to reason with him again.” 

Kylo looked at the wolf and the witch.  From the look of their dishevelled clothes and hair, they had made up.  As to whether or not they had agreed to any long term partnership, Kylo had no idea.  He was more concerned with Hux.  He slipped past Finn to gather the boy’s slender body into his arms and marvelled once again at how little the human weighed.  He lifted the boy and carried him to the bed, “So if this happens again, I should give him a drug to put him to sleep.” 

“You might want to work on not letting him get to that state in the first place,” said Poe bluntly, “But yes, if it happens again, the best thing to do is get him to sleep it off.  Better that than letting him suffer.” 

Kylo held Hux close, frowning at the accusing stares he was receiving, “I didn’t mean to do this…I’m doing what I can to fix everything.” 

“You have a lot to learn about humans,” said Finn.  


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, there is a possibility that there won't be a new chapter next week since I'm going to Tokyo to meet some Kylux peeps. Also, I've managed to catch a cold, so I'm not terribly up to writing. Also, I can't really write in the office anymore. At my other job nobody spoke English, so I was comfortable writing whatever I wanted, but here everyone would be able to tell I'm writing gay fanfic and...yeah, not sure I want that out there. 
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!

Kylo woke the next morning to the feeling of his human wrapped around him.  It was a curious reversal of their usual position, especially since Hux’s body was so much narrower than his own.  Kylo couldn’t help but wonder if Hux had chosen to curl against his back sometime during the night, or if he had woken and felt compelled to wrap himself around Kylo as part of his psychosis.  Kylo looked down and saw a delicate white hand draped over his arm.  He moved, slowly and carefully, to touch the slender fingers, stroking them, examining the overgrown nails on the end of each. 

The fingers twitched slightly, and the smell of tense anxiety wafted through the room.  Hux was awake, but he did not speak or move.  Did he want to speak, or was he still so angry that he didn’t want to speak?  Kylo recalled last time that Hux had been more himself after a night’s sleep, but also that conditions of the mind got worse with repeated breaks and strains.  It could have been that Hux’s fit was lasting longer than it had previously.  It was also equally likely that he was so heartsick at the thought of death looming closer than it ever had in his young life. 

Kylo slipped his hand around Hux’s smaller one, swallowing to make sure his airway was clear before he spoke, “Our guests are leaving today.” 

He heard movement, and felt a head bob against his back.  Deducing that Hux had nodded, Kylo continued, “I’ll do everything I can for you darling.  I’m sure I can talk him out of any harsh punishment.” 

The hand laced in his own squeezed lightly, “I’m scared…” 

Kylo squeezed the little hand in turn, “I’m frightened too darling.” 

Hux pulled his hand free, moving up Kylo’s arm to grip his shoulder.  Kylo thought the movement might have been for Hux’s own comfort, but after a few moments of insistent little tugs, it became clear that Hux wanted him to turn around.  He turned and found Hux lying on his side, eyes trained on the pillows beneath him, “I slept in my clothes again…” 

“That’s alright,” assured Kylo, unable to think of anything else to say. 

“I did it again, didn’t I?” the boy asked quietly. 

Kylo moved to brush some hair from the boy’s eyes, “It isn’t your fault…” 

Hux closed his eyes as Kylo continued, “If anyone’s at fault it’s me.  I knew what would happen if I lost my temper but I did it anyways.” 

The boy kept his eyes closed, “You weren’t tricking me, were you?  You really didn’t know this would happen when we…” 

“I didn’t,” assured Kylo quietly.  He could understand the feeling, since humans weren’t the only creatures who were sentimental about their firsts.  Some were nonchalant, but it was difficult to forget the first time agreeing and taking a full, conscious step into a new kind of maturity with someone they trusted.  Kylo might not have been Hux’s first, but he liked to think he was the first Hux hadn’t chosen from convenience; that there was some small fondness somewhere within Hux for him. 

Hux fumbled, groping for Kylo’s hand.  When he found it he gripped it tight keeping it pressed against his cheek, “If…if he can’t be convinced…I want you to do it.” 

Kylo didn’t want to think of what Hux was suggesting and feigned ignorance, “I don’t know what you’re talking about darling…” 

“Please if he tells you to do it…don’t tell me, and make it quick,” pleaded Hux. 

It wasn’t a promise Kylo could make.  Within the Tsar’s palace they would be bound to obey him.  They might be separated.  Anything might happen.  Still, Kylo understood.  The poor thing was frightened enough of dying, a concept almost foreign to young humans, but that there would be pain on top of it was too much.  Hux continued, “You told me when I first came that you could do it so it wouldn’t hurt.  If there’s nothing you can do…please…so at least it won’t hurt.” 

Kylo kissed his forehead, “I’ll do everything I can…” 

The answer didn’t seem to provide Hux with much consolation.  He must have been hoping for a yes, and seemed to sense that Kylo was avoiding giving him one.  He squeezed Kylo’s hand tightly as he trembled, shivering from nerves and containing his emotions.  The poor thing wasn’t ready to die.  Young humans, when they knew it was coming, almost always died badly.  They couldn’t understand what was happening, and while they tried to stay composed, Kylo could always smell the fear on them as they tried to hold still and stoic for the inevitable. 

Hux forced himself to laugh and smile, “And for a few days…I thought we could do it.” 

“We still can,” said Kylo, recalling Poe’s more composed words on the subject, “It’s not a death sentence.” 

“How will you convince him to let me live?” asked Hux quietly, “Can you do it?” 

“If he wants punishment for treason, I’ve given it.  And you’ve sworn off killing vampires, haven’t you?” asked Kylo.  Hux didn’t reply, but when Kylo looked at him insistently he gave a slight nod.  Kylo tried to smile assuringly, “I think it’s a good defense.” 

“But you don’t know…” said Hux quietly. 

“He thinks you’re trying to manipulate me, darling.  He needs to be convinced that you’re harmless and you’ve no intention of deceiving me,” explained Kylo.  He pursed his lips before he continued, “What makes it difficult is your history.  There’s no denying your actions were premeditated.  While we can blame your sex for hot-bloodedness, you’ve shown that you can and will take years to develop a plan before acting on it.  The only way I can see a way around it is if you show how repentant you are.” 

“How do I do that?” asked Hux. 

And that was what Kylo didn’t know.  With Hux’s known ability to conceal and act on a plan years in the making, any tokens or displays of obedience and penance would be taken with more than a little salt.  Attempts on vampire’s lives were taken very seriously by the Tsar, but Kylo trusted their relationship would count for something.  His master said that he trusted Kylo’s judgement on how his territory was run, and overturning a pardon would certainly show low confidence.  Besides, the Tsar had never taken a human from him. 

In fact, it was quite the opposite.  Kylo recalled a time when he had been younger, fancying a human serf boy he had seen working in the fields.  He had not told anyone, but in a few weeks the Tsar presented him with the human as a gift to do what he pleased with.  Kylo thought, at the time, that it had been a wonderful gift, and he had treasured the human, doting on him, spoiling the boy with gifts and affection.  It only occurred to him now the resemblance between Hux and that boy, both of them being red-haired and thin.  He’d kept the boy in his castle for years, and though Kylo hated admitting it, he had killed the boy, taking too much blood during a feeding.  He was also ashamed of how he had reacted to the incident; disappointed, like a child who had broken a favorite toy. 

Humans weren’t toys.  They couldn’t be replaced when they died.  As much as Hux looked like the young serf, they weren’t the same.  Hux was much more headstrong and quick with a plan of action.  His serf boy had been much quieter, much more uncertain and timid.  Kylo would never encounter another human like that boy if he lived another thousand years, and there would never be another Hux either. 

But he was beginning to see that the human his master had given him was closer to the ideal vampires sought from humans, practically a model example of how they expected humans to behave.  If Hux was going to survive, he would have to start at least pretending to be a bit more timid and deferential. 

“I don’t expect you’ll enjoy it, but…when you act like you were last night and that time in the bath…I’m sorry, but that’s what they’ll want,” said Kylo quietly. 

“Like I’m terrified they’ll kill me…shouldn’t be so hard,” said Hux, trying desperately to make light of the situation. 

Kylo sighed at the attempt at apathy and pulled his human close, “You believe I didn’t want this for you, don’t you?” 

Hux settled in closer, “Do we have to get up right away?” 

He wouldn’t answer, and Kylo didn’t know why.  If he said yes then it would be a weight off both their minds.  Saying nothing implied that he didn’t believe it, but also that he was too compassionate to say anything.  Kylo looked about for a time piece, and not finding one returned his attention to his human, “I  need to speak with the witch before he leaves.  Would you like to stay in bed, darling?”

“Yes…last night I was so…” Hux trailed off, embarrassed by what his panic had done to him.  It was nothing for the boy to be ashamed of, but humans tended to stigmatize displays of weakness, especially on the part of males. 

“I’ll tell them you’re sleeping in.  How do you feel?  Do you still have that cold?” asked Kylo. 

“I think so.  I can feel it a little,” replied Hux. 

“It’s alright.  I’m sure you’ll be at full health soon,” assured Kylo.  Colds tended to last about a week, sometimes more, sometimes less.  Hux would be better within a few days. 

The boy pressed himself in closer, “Could you stay…perhaps just a little longer.” 

Kylo nuzzled his human, “Anything you like, darling.” 

Hux let out a soft noise and laid against Kylo, “Thank you…” 

Just a few moments longer wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

   ***  

“I know an inn near the border.  I’ll send my address, and if things work out, I’ll go to France for you,” assured Poe. 

“And if they don’t work out?” asked Kylo. 

“Aw, look Finn, he’s worried about me!” exclaimed the witch with a loud laugh. 

It was obvious why Poe was in a better mood, Kylo could smell sex on him.  It wasn’t overpowering, meaning he must have had it several hours ago, and it would have been subdued, which was understandable, given they were in an unfamiliar setting and it had likely been spur of the moment with little to no time for preparation.  In any case, the relief sex brought no doubt was the reason for Poe’s much more chipper mood. 

Finn on the other hand, was anxious.  If his tail had been out it would have been between his legs.  He had the look of a dog that had knowingly disobeyed when his master was away and was ruing having his misstep discovered.  No doubt he was dreading Kylo finding out what they had done the night before.  What he didn’t know was that Kylo didn’t care.  He wasn’t going to be washing the sheets, a wraith would take care of that, and the smell tended to cling to people, not to a place so long as it was cleaned properly.  Aside from the temporary smell, it didn’t bother him.  Had the two been staying for weeks and having at it every night, then it might have been a problem. 

Finn made a face when Poe asked the question and looked longingly at the door.  Poe took the hint and toned down his lightheartedness as he asked, “How’s the kid?  Was he alright this morning?” 

“He’s still sleeping,” lied Kylo. 

“Ah…that’s probably for the best,” said Poe.  He glanced at Finn before continuing, “We hope you’ll take care of him.” 

“And you’ll take care not to get caught by Phasma,” said Kylo, handing Poe a passport, “They’ll see that and smell me, which should be enough to let you pass unmolested.” 

“We’ll make sure you aren’t implicated,” assured Finn. 

“I’ll send word as soon as…as soon as we’re certain what his fate will be,” said Kylo becoming quieter as he continued, “You’ll be compensated for your trouble in either case.” 

Poe nodded, “Then we’ll hope all goes well.” 

“We?” asked Kylo, glancing over at Finn. 

The wolf shrugged, “It’s just waiting at an inn, then going to a library.  Nothing dangerous about that…” 

“And if we happen to come across a poor damsel in distress?” asked Poe curiously. 

“We’ll talk…” muttered Finn. 

The answer seemed good enough for Poe.  Kylo gestured to the doors, “Well now, there’s the door.  I trust you know how to use it so it doesn’t hit you on the way out.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t, you’ll have to open it for me,” sighed Poe. 

Kylo resisted the urge to roll his eyes before Finn went to the door, “Poe, don’t piss off the vampire.” 

“Language,” warned Kylo, as the two made their exit. 

He backed into the shadows, wondering if perhaps Hux might have wanted to be awake to catch a glimpse of daylight.  He seemed to miss it so much and was always desperate to linger in the door.  In an instant it was shut, and the threat of the sun was gone, leaving Kylo in the dark and the cold that he had long since become numb to.  He wondered about Hux, lying in bed with no desire to get up because he was so disheartened.

That feeling was something that Kylo understood quite well.  His whole body ran on willpower, and when he had no will to move, he simply couldn’t.  Sometimes humans didn’t want to get out of bed during their first few days living with Kylo, since they missed their former homes so terribly.  Usually Kylo would lay beside them, and with time and companionship their moods would slowly improve.  He wasn’t sure if that would work with Hux though.  The boy thought he was going to die in a few weeks, and Kylo doubted there was anything he might do to improve his mood. 

Kylo recalled Poe’s suggestions, that if Armitage became too depressed than he might want to attempt giving him a drug to improve his mood, or that sex would take his mind off of his situation.  Perhaps if Hux continued to lie in bed and refused to get out by tomorrow than Kylo might seriously consider it.  For now though, he would make sure the boy ate as much as he needed, got plenty of rest and continued to recover from his cold. 

Kylo found it worrying though.  What if Hux never wanted to move?  Kylo had heard of cases in humans where they became so upset and distraught with their situations that they couldn’t workup the heart to get out of bed for days.  Even after that, a human might be able to move themselves, function, but they were miserable despite it.  If Hux only had a few weeks left, though Kylo hoped he would have much, much longer than that, he didn’t want the short time to be full of heartache.  Drugging him might be kinder, though Hux wouldn’t be in his right mind. 

The right thing to do, Kylo supposed, would be to discuss it with his human.  If Hux refused any drugs than Kylo wouldn’t be able to cram them down his throat.  The worrisome thing would be if Hux did want them and became dependent on them to feel anything akin to happiness.  Kylo didn’t know if he would have the heart to refuse the boy any stimulants if he asked for them.  If Hux looked up at him pleadingly and begged for something, anything, to take the pain and worry away, Kylo doubted he would be able to say no. 

He ascended the stairs, pondering the problem of Hux’s depression and wondering how he was going to convince the Tsar of Hux’s passivity.  He heard movement as he approached his bedroom door.  Curious, he opened it and peered inside. 

He saw the wraith Hux had attached himself to pawing at the bed while Hux read a much different book from before.  It wasn’t his history book, but rather one of Kylo’s erotic volumes that he kept in his room for private use.  His brow arched as Hux read on, his brow furrowed as he mouthed out words.  The wraith continued to linger, silently pawing at the bed before Hux finally relented and waved it over.  Looking considerably more relieved, it crawled over the bed and settled itself by Hux’s side, lying against his chest.  Hux absentmindedly patted the top of the wraith’s head, much like he had been doing in the library. 

Kylo edged inside, “Armitage…sweetheart…what are you doing?” 

“This one’s called ‘The Ideal Human,’” explained Hux, lifting the volume up slightly. 

“Yes, it is, but it’s fiction, darling,” Kylo tried to explain. 

Hux furrowed his brow before flipping through the pages, grimacing at the lithographs before snapping the book shut in frustration.  He sighed, “I thought it was some sort of manifesto.” 

“We don’t have one, not a written one,” replied Kylo.  He added gently, “Darling, just because something is written like a fact doesn’t mean it’s actually a fact.” 

Hux tossed the book aside, “There goes that idea…” 

‘Kostya’ didn’t move, lying next to Hux like a child, in clear contrast to the wraith’s size.  Kylo couldn’t recall any children working for him in his castle, not one that had sworn eternal loyalty.  He was certain if there had been he would have remembered them.  ‘Kostya’ was taking the form of an adult, possibly based on Hux’s preferences, but behaved like a young child.  He couldn’t remember anyone like that… 

“You’re feeling better?” asked Kylo. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” said Hux, raising his voice slightly with exasperation, “We’ve gone right back to the start and there’s nothing I can do to prepare for this…I know how I have to act but every time I act like that it feels like it gets harder and harder to come back.” 

“I wouldn’t force you…you’d just have to pretend,” said Kylo, sitting on the end of the bed. 

Hux stared at him disbelievingly, “It’s not a question of acting…if I start I can’t stop.  It’s like when you get angry.  It starts, even if it starts as an act, and then I can’t stop.  Even if it’s mild, I feel it and it takes so much to pull myself out.” 

“I know darling,” replied Kylo quietly, laying beside the boy, “But that’s what my kind considers an ideal human to be.” 

Hux didn’t like the answer, scrunching his nose and settling against the pillows, letting out a defeated sigh.  Kylo thought, trying to see if there was any way to come to a compromise, “What if…what if you were _my_ ideal human?” 

“What are you on about now?” asked Hux irately. 

“Not _the_ ideal but my personal ideal.  It won’t be what’s expected, but your devotion won’t be questioned if you’re trying to conform to my specifications,” said Kylo, thinking out loud.  His master might still think Hux was trying to seduce him, but if Hux was seen and overheard obeying orders and trying to change to suit Kylo’s desires, it might be harder to believe.  It might be even better if Hux was hesitant but would still bend to Kylo’s whims.  Kylo brushed Hux’s cheek, “I’ve called you my pretty bride before.  You don’t have to warp your mind, and I think you have an idea of how to be the perfect wife.” 

Hux glanced up at Kylo through one eye, keeping the other closed.  He seemed to be considering it, but judging from his expression, it looked as if he found the option equally unappealing.  He closed his eyes again and sighed, “I think that’s the best I’ll be able to do.  So…what do you look for in a wife?” 

Really Hux already qualified.  He was clever, driven, brave, all qualities that Kylo found himself drawn to.  However, Hux’s headstrong nature was sure to attract suspicion and ire.  Vampires hated a humans who asked too many questions or came off as domineering.  Hux was already perfect for him, but that wouldn’t help them, not like this. 

“Well, when you think of a good wife, what do you think of?” asked Kylo. 

Hux furrowed his brow, “I’ve told you I don’t like girls.  It never crossed my mind.” 

“Ah,” said Kylo.  He gave it a little more thought, “But you have plenty of friends who are women.  Surely they talked about men with you.” 

Hux gave a slight nod, “Sometimes Katya asked me about foods men liked, she cooked for everyone, but she took special care when she wanted to impress someone…but you don’t eat.”  He paused to think a little longer, “They all seemed…desperate to please, but not the way my step-father tried to make me.  They were always so happy when they told me about their plans and…” 

Hux trailed off, frowning.  Kylo supposed the thought of his friends, especially the ones who died, was more upsetting for him.  The boy petted the wraith as he composed himself, “They would…tell me about the boys they wanted to marry…” 

“I see…” said Kylo quietly.  He knew that the girls sent to him couldn’t be married or have children, and he often thought that some of them might fancy young men or even have lovers.  He’d rarely been forced to confront that fact though.  Once in a blue moon a young man or father might try to rescue a girl intended to be blood tax, but aside from that, Kylo never had to confront families or loved ones.  The girls hardly ever spoke of their former lives, it might have been painful for them to do so. 

“But I remember how they would act.  It was like they were obsessed,” said Hux quietly.  He looked up slightly as he continued to stroke ‘Kostya’s’ back, “I just don’t know how to act like that with a vampire.  There’s not much I have to give you.” 

Kylo sighed, “You smile a little when you talk about that Ivan fellow.” 

To Kylo’s ire, the corner’s of Hux’s mouth ticked up when the other coach driver’s name was mentioned.  When they had met briefly, Kylo hadn’t liked the man.  He was narrow minded and obviously didn’t care much for Hux, and yet the boy couldn’t help but be attracted to him.  Hux’s frowned returned in an instant as he muttered, “He’s an idiot.” 

“It would make you seem less dangerous if you could find it in yourself to look at me like that,” suggested Kylo, “If you smiled a little when my name was mentioned.” 

Hux closed his eyes again, “I need to be in love with you to survive?” 

“You could pretend…” said Kylo quietly. 

Hux lifted a hand and groped for Kylo’s.  The vampire slipped his hand in his human’s and the boy let out another sigh, “I suppose we’re friends, which is why you have to understand...I don't know if I can.  We agreed that we don’t have to be in love.”  Hux paused for a moment before finishing, “I don’t want to hurt you like that.  Make you think I feel something when I don’t.  I just...I'm still confused.  If I wind up acting, you have to remember I’m doing this to protect myself.  But if...if it stops being an act, that would be,,,” 

Even if Hux couldn’t manage to seamlessly act like he was in love, surely the Tsar would be able to sense the bond that they did have.  Despite his human not loving him, they had grieved together, shared feelings and a bed, learned together and desired to live together.  Part of it stung.  Kylo wished Hux would just fall in love with him, that the human would smile sweetly when he entered a room or looked at him with admiration.  They were friends, but that was already more than they had agreed to be.  Kylo supposed he ought to be grateful Hux saw him as something more than a person to relieve his tension with. 

“I’m sorry…nobody’s ever been in love with me,” said Hux quietly, “I don’t know how this is supposed to be done or how I’m supposed to feel.” 

“You’re being honest, which is very important,” admitted Kylo.  He kissed his human’s cheek, “Though I find it hard to believe nobody’s ever loved you.”

“Illya did, and Constable Kolozov.  I didn’t like church, but Father Konstantine was kind,” said Hux.  He glanced up at Kylo, “I mean being in love.  I know there were men who wanted to…do things to me, but they didn’t love me.” 

The bailiff.  In all the excitement Kylo had nearly forgotten about him.  Kylo wrapped an arm around his human, “That man…if he died, would you be upset?” 

“No,” scoffed Hux, grinning slightly as his arm slowed.  He had been comforting the wraith for quite some time, his hand might have been becoming tired from the constant, slow movements. 

“What if I killed him,” Kylo asked more bluntly. 

Hux froze, his hand stopping instantly.  He turned to look up at Kylo, clearly in a state of disbelief, “Wh-what…?” 

Kylo pulled his human in closer, fighting the slight resistance Hux put up as he was pressed against the vampire’s chest, “If things keep going the way they are, he’ll never be punished for what he’s done.  I also have it on good authority that he’s planning to do the same thing to other young men.” 

“But…we have a Constable…if you have proof he can be arrested,” said Hux, his voice wavering slightly. 

“I have your testimony, my authority and a werewolf willing to back your claim, but I don’t know if we would get anywhere in a court run by humans, and I doubt others would be willing to give testimony of such a taboo subject,” explained Kylo.  He held Hux tightly, “Darling, I can’t stand the thought that someone hurt you so profoundly and won’t be punished for it. 

‘Kostya’ took Hux’s hand and tried to encourage the boy to stroke its face again by rubbing its blank, featureless face all over it.  Hux’s hand twitched in response as he gathered his thoughts and feelings, “But you can’t just…” 

“I don’t see another way, dearest.  Please...let me do this for you,” pleaded Kylo, kissing his human’s hair, “In an ideal world I’d love to see him shamed before a court of his peers, but we both know how difficult it would be to make that happen.” 

‘Kostya’ seemed to become more insistent, almost anxious.  If it had been a dog it likely might have started whining.  Hux shook his head, “You can’t.  Vampires only kill one human every two years.  You can’t…what are we sacrificing ourselves for if you just kill us whenever you want anyways?” 

At first, Kylo was shocked that Hux seemed to be defending someone who abused him, but as he mulled over the words, it seemed the human had brought up another perspective he hadn’t considered.  Many humans saw blood tax as a necessary evil, something they had to do to protect themselves.  Those who gave up their lives were likely thought of as noble and selfless, which would be undermined if that sacrifice was rendered pointless.  If Kylo could just take whatever he wanted from humans, what was the point in humans willingly giving themselves up? 

‘Kostya’ seemed desperate for attention.  Kylo shoved the wraith back, feeling that it had annoyed his human enough already.  Curiously it just kept trying to nuzzle Hux’s hand and chest, growing more desperate by the second. 

“I’ll do it if it will make you feel better.  Things have gone so wrong, I don’t know what I can do to lift your spirits,” said Kylo. 

“I…I need to think about it,” said Hux, “I want…I want someone to do something about it.  I don’t like the idea of him doing that to someone else but…why is everything so confusing?” 

“….m….m………a…” 

Kylo started as he heard an unfamiliar voice.  It was warped, as if a child and fully grown man were speaking in perfect unison.  Hux stiffened, leaning against Kylo and clinging to him. 

The wraith rose, facing them.  Its face was still featureless, except for along the lower half of its face.  The slit opened, revealing a solid line of what might have been an attempt at teeth.  Its tongue slowly wriggled out as it seemed to be trying to figure out how to make use of the appendage.  When it finally got control over its tongue it made a second attempt, “Mm….aa….aa-aa……mm….” 

It crawled up the bed, practically straddling Hux as it tried to close the gap between them.  Hux let out a frightened cry and clung to Kylo tightly.  The vampire extended an arm, shoving the wraith back, “Stop that!” 

The wraith pulled away, looking about wildly as it desperately tried to speak, “Mmma…mmah!  Mmm…mm…mah!” 

“Go back in the wall!” Kylo shouted, commanding the wraith firmly. 

“Mah-mah!” Kostya cried. 

Kylo paused, completely taken aback by what he was hearing. 

“Mama!?  Mama!  Mama…”

Kostya whirled around, as if looking for someone.  It was clawing at its mouth, confused and terrified by the change to its body.  Hux slowly pried himself away from Kylo, “He thinks…with the dress maybe…” 

“Mama?” asked Kostya, turning at the sound of Hux’s voice.  

“I’m not your mother…I’m not even a girl,” Hux tried to explain, “It’s just clothes.” 

“Mama…?” pleaded Kostya, inching forward, seeming wary of Kylo’s hand. 

This had most certainly never happened before and Kylo had no idea what to make of it.  The wraith had remembered its mother, or the feeling of being mothered, and was actively seeking out the feeling or memory.  To the point that its perfect obedience was breaking.  Kylo could barely recall the servants they had once been, but he recalled before they became wraiths they could be like that, hesitant or headstrong, having minds of their own to disagree with or dislike orders.  It was clearly becoming more human, but whether it was recovering on its own or Hux was influencing it was unclear. 

“Mama…” the wraith continued to beg, pulling at Hux’s hand. 

Hux was shaking as he lifted his hand, letting the wraith guide it to its cheek.  The wraith instantly seemed less tense, relaxing and nuzzling Hux’s hand, “Mama…” 

Hux moved slightly, craning his neck in one direction, then the other, watching as the wraith nuzzled his hand.  He moved his hand a little before asking, “Mama?” 

Kostya said nothing, contentedly letting Hux stroke his cheek.  Hux looked up at Kylo, “He must think ‘mama’ means touching his face…or maybe that’s just all he can say.  Can't you say anything else, Kostya?” 

Kylo stared at the scene in disbelief.  Hux, remarkably calm, comforting a wraith that was doing something wraiths simply shouldn’t.  Not even a week ago Hux whimpered at the sight of them, now Kylo was the one trembling at what he was witnessing.  He clutched Hux with a shaking hand. 

“Well darling…I suppose if all else fails, we can argue you’re too much of a scientific anomaly to execute…” 

Hux either ignored, or didn’t hear the question as he smiled slightly, stroking the wraith’s cheek as he asked, “Mama?” 

“Mama…” Kostya seemed to agree, settling back against Hux’s chest.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry to say that there probably won't be an update next week because of another Tokyo trip. Also, my friend CountofEight is moving soon, and I want to spend as much time as I can with them before they leave. So while I really regret leaving people hanging, they're going to be my first priority in early April. Sorry about that :(

If Kylo had been told that one day he would have a human in his possession that enjoyed mothering wraiths, he would have scoffed at the suggestion.  It was a mixed blessing that Hux had attached himself to ‘Kostya.’  On one hand, Kylo still wasn’t certain that it was the best thing for the wraith, since they couldn’t be sure of what exactly was happening, but Hux calmed down when he had something to care for.  He didn’t seem particularly nurturing, but having something in his life to protect and help to grow seemed to give him a sense of purpose and fulfillment.  At the moment, Hux’s main challenge was trying to teach the wraith not to seize him and rub its face all over him.    

It seemed to be relearning how to talk, beginning with the basics that humans picked up during infancy.  It could ask for ‘mama’ when it wanted attention, and made a long, ‘mm’ sound if it didn’t want to do something.  What Kylo found remarkable thought was that Kostya had not lost its capacity to understand orders.  Even if Kylo said them out loud, using the sort of complex language an infant could never grasp, Kostya understood, and despite a tendency to drag its heels as if it would rather sit and be cuddled rather than serve tea or cook or clean, it hadn’t lost its obedience. 

It was also strange that none of the other wraiths had been affected in the slightest.  They still obeyed without question, moved as they were told, and didn’t express any desires of their own.  Kylo still felt he might have triggered free thinking when he told Kostya to ‘do something’ with the letter Illya had sent to Armitage, but it was clear that the boy was influencing the wraith to either reconstruct its mind, or creating a new mind under Hux’s accidental direction. 

The irritating thing about the process though was Kostya’s constant desire for Hux’s attention.  Any time the boy had a moment to himself the wraith took it upon itself to slide up to the boy’s side and nuzzle him.  Hux seemed more than happy to oblige, having a creature that was close to being human for company, but Kylo couldn’t help but feel a jealous urgency.  Hux needed to figure out how to pretend to be in love with him, and that wasn’t going to happen if he kept playing with the wraith. 

It was to Kylo’s great ire that he finally sighed and called, “Kostya.” 

The wraith appeared, looking strange as ever with its humanoid build and slit for a mouth.  It was crouching in front of him, as if expecting punishment.  Kylo was annoyed by that.  Kostya seemed to have gotten it into its head that he was the cruel one and Hux could be depended upon for affection.  He shook his head, “Kostya, I need to talk with you, I know you can understand me.” 

The wraith approached quickly, if cautiously.  Kylo crouched slightly, trying to get more on the creature’s level, “I need more time with my human, do you understand?  Knock once for yes, twice for no.” 

The wraith kept its face tilted upwards, as if to look at Kylo as it hesitantly rapped its knuckles against the wall.  Kylo continued, “You understand what’s happening, don’t you?  What’s at stake if we fail?  I’m not trying to be cruel with you, I resent being thought of as cruel, I’m just trying to make some progress.” 

Kostya rapped its knuckles on the wall again before letting out a long, “Maaaaaaah.” 

Kylo sighed and held his head in his hands, “I’m sure that was perfectly succinct in your mind, but I have no idea what you’re trying to tell me.” 

“Mama,” said Kostya insistently. 

“What?  You want me to give you a scratch now?” asked Kylo, extending his hand. 

Now Kostya seemed…annoyed.  He let out a hissing noise that might have been a sigh as he repeated more irately, “Maa-ma.” 

Kylo crossed his arms, “Look, I have no idea what you’re saying.” 

“Maa,” Kostya said, annoyance made clear in its tone as it moved forward and began pushing Kylo towards the door. 

What struck Kylo was how warm the wraith felt.  Hux had mentioned it, but Kostya was beginning to feel less like an icy wraith and more and more like the human it had once been.  He turned and rounded on the wraith, “Now look here, just because you’re going through some bizarre transformation doesn’t mean you can touch me.” 

“Maa-ma maaaaa,” said Kostya, and Kylo resisted the urge to palm his own forehead. 

The wraith hissed again before moving past Kylo, waving its hand for the vampire to follow it.  Kylo couldn’t resist rolling his eyes.  He was going to start wandering about on the request of a rogue wraith.  Still, the thing seemed determined.  If it understood that Kylo needed time with his human, it may have been trying to assist in some way.  It had piqued Kylo’s interest, to say the very least. 

He followed the wraith, which had now become bipedal and seemed to prefer walking in the halls than travelling through the shadows.  Kostya pointed at the front doors, “Maaa.” 

The doors?  Kylo wasn’t sure why they ought to have been of interest to the wraith.  He arched his brow, “Did something come in the mail?” 

Kostya hissed again and said more insistently, “Maaa!” 

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me!” snapped Kylo. 

The wraith pulled back sharply, not prepared for the outburst.  Kylo paused, “No, sorry, don’t run I’m…I’m not used to communicating like this.  Usually you make a sign that I can understand.  Is there no sign for what you’re trying to tell me?” 

Kostya nodded and Kylo sighed, “I don’t know how I’m supposed to understand you.” 

Kostya hesitated, looking at Kylo then back at the door, “Mama.  Mama…maaa…” 

It shook its head, confused, sticking its tongue out and moving it around, trying to make different sounds and failing to do so.  It shook its head again, letting out a hiss and moving to the door.  Kylo moved forward, “Right, let’s try this, knock once if I’m right and twice if I’m wrong.” 

Kostya looked up at Kylo expectantly as the vampire asked, “It’s not the door…something outside.” 

Kostya knocked on the wall once. 

Kylo nodded, “There are signs for telling me if there’s something wrong outside or if there’s something of note, but you’re not using them…so, do you want to go outside?” 

Kostya shook its head and before exclaiming and pointing at the door, “Mama!  Mama!”

Kylo tried to understand, “Mama…Hux?  Hux…outside…take Hux outside?” 

Kostya nodded vigorously before letting out a relieved hiss.  It was no wonder the wraith had no signs, they weren’t supposed to give Kylo advice, only state facts.  Strangely, Kostya’s idea wasn’t half bad.  Hux loved being outside, and a walk would take his mind off things.  There was also a chance that perhaps Hux might open up to him a little more.  He looked down at Kostya, “Did you give me advice like this before?” 

The wraith tilted its head, looking around with confusion, mumbling nonsensical syllables as it seemed to be trying to recall.  Kylo sighed, “Well, if you remember anything about what our relationship was, do tell me.” 

Kostya nodded before moving reluctantly towards the shadows. 

  *** 

Before Hux could go outside, he needed to be properly prepared.  Kylo had the less sentient wraiths scour for a pair of shoes that might fit, as well as a coat.  He didn’t call on Kostya in particular, assuming it preferred to stay by Hux’s side.  By this point whatever was happening was impossible to reverse, but if Kostya could master speech, the wraith might be able to explain what was happening to it.  So if exposure to Hux helped it learn to communicate, and the wraith wasn’t disobeying orders, it could spend as much time with Hux as it liked. 

Wraiths brought him clothes to sort through, all belonging to humans who used to live with him.  The trouble was that human females were usually smaller than males.  Hux was slim enough that clothes might fit around him, but the length of sleeves and skirts were all wrong if the boy was to be adequately covered. 

He sorted through the clothes, unable to remember who had owned them.  Sometimes he would catch the slightest hint of a scent and he would struggle and fail to recall who those scents had belonged to.  There had been so many humans, it was difficult telling them apart.  It didn’t help that he almost never permitted his humans to go outside, so he had seen very few of them wearing coats, if they had brought one at all.  Some of them seemed newer than others, with less wear or damage from moth larvae. 

He began to wonder, would Hux want to wear one of these coats?  Aside from the dresses Kylo had ordered for him, he had been making the boy wear clothing belonging to dead humans.  Was that something humans thought acceptable?  Kylo recalled sometimes children would be given clothing from an older relative, but was wearing clothing that belonged to a dead friend a comfort or traumatic?  Kylo hadn’t been thinking of that, concentrating only on how pretty his new human was, and hoping for quick obedience and permission to bed him. 

He didn’t know, and Kylo was afraid to ask, worried he might upset his human even more.  If these were Hux’s last days or weeks, they ought to be happy ones.  If they weren’t his last, then it did no harm to bring up things that might make him sad.  Kylo regretted bringing up the bailiff, but had thought that Hux would be eager for revenge, and that revenge might make him feel a little more satisfied.  In the end, Kylo hoped Hux wouldn’t mind wearing one of his old jackets.  He might look a little silly with a jacket that was too broad for him, worn over a dress, but it would have to do.  He found gloves, and a pair of his own old boots that would be far too large for the human, but would have to do for now. 

A hat was the last thing.  The only hat Kylo ever needed was the helm on his day suit.  Usually if he was outside he was in a different form, travelling quickly, or he was fighting.  He found several bonnets, but knew Hux wouldn’t be eager to wear any of them.  He did manage to find a shawl, one the boy could drape over his head and wrap around his neck in the peasant style.  It would all have to suffice for now.  Kylo made several notes of clothes Hux would need. 

He couldn’t imagine Hux dying.  Not because he believed his master would be so cruel as to kill the human, Kylo knew the Tsar was impartial and dealt with threats as he found them.  He simply…couldn’t imagine living without Hux.  He’d had time to come to some terms with Bell before she died, and with the others he had known he would have to end their lives, but with Hux…he felt as if Hux was going to live forever with him some days. 

He had the wraiths send the clothes to Hux and began making a slow trek to the human’s room.  He wondered, if Hux was condemned, was there a chance that he might be turned instead?  It was rare for humans to survive the process, but it was better than having no chance at all, and if it worked then Hux would live with him, almost the same age for ages and ages.  He wondered how Hux would look, pale skin ashen with freckles and red hair contrasting starkly with it.  Kylo thought he would be quite pretty, but he would miss Hux’s warmth, how alive he felt…

It might not come to that, Kylo had to remind himself.  There was still a chance, even if it wasn’t a large one, that Hux wouldn’t die or have to be turned.  Still, if he remained human, Kylo would only have a few decades with him, the boy would become old, sickly, he would suffer… 

He banished the thoughts as he knocked on his bedroom door, to give the boy some warning before he entered and heard a curious thud.  He found Hux, sitting up in bed and flushing bright red, the book ‘The Ideal Human’ flung away from him.  Kylo grinned and arched his brow, “You might recall that I told you that wasn’t a manifesto.” 

“I…pictures…” Hux said quietly.  He coughed slightly before explaining, “Look…I…I’ve never seen books like that with two men in them.  If I’ve only a little time left, I just thought…” 

Kylo didn’t pursue the subject.  If Hux wanted to look at a few naughty pictures to take his mind off of things, Kylo wasn’t going to deprive him.  Kylo picked up the book and sat next to his human, flipping through the section with diagrams, “Was there anything you liked in particular?” 

Hux moved closer, flushing, before flipping a few pages ahead and pointing at an illustration, a human sitting in a vampire’s lap, both facing each other.  Hux remained silent as Kylo nodded, “I wouldn’t mind doing that for you.” 

Hux pulled his legs up, curling them slightly to the side.  Kylo knew the position well enough to know without taking in a scent that the boy must have gotten excited and was trying to cover it up.  Still, Hux managed to ask, “Is there…something you want?” 

Kylo arched his brow, surprised by the question.  Hux continued, “You had sex with me because I had urges…if this is a partnership of sorts I ought to do the same.” 

Kylo nodded, “Darling, you’re not…squeamish, are you?  The sight of your own blood doesn’t make you ill or faint?” 

Hux shook his head.  Kylo reached for the drawer beside his bed and explained, “Sometimes I like to draw a little blood.  Not as much as a feeding, just a little bit.” 

Turning, he showed his human a long, slender blade, “It’s something I enjoy, though you would have to trust me, and be alright with having a shallow cut or two.” 

Hux grimaced slightly at the sight of the knife before turning a few pages back in the book, “Like this?” 

“Yes, like that,” said Kylo. 

Hux read the description, “The ideal human is quick to give his blood, excited to become a feast.  He delights in being prepared by his master and is eager to please.  The human should first offer himself, and lie still as his master feeds and takes his pleasure…ready with a quick ‘thank you’ should his master deign to give him pleasure as well…” 

“Well, not exactly like that…” Kylo muttered.  Hux looked up at him quizzically, and unmistakably annoyed.  Kylo explained, “Certain people like certain behaviour in the bedroom.  There are some who are excited by the idea of-”

“Of humans being spineless while a vampire does whatever they want with them,” finished Hux. 

“Not, not really darling.  For me, sometimes it’s a game I like to play with a partner, acting more domineering than usual while they pretend to be submissive,” Kylo tried to explain. 

“Doesn’t it…doesn’t it bother you that people think about me this way?” Hux asked, pointing at the picture, “That someone might read this and think that this is what I’m supposed to be?” 

“It’s just a book, darling,” said Kylo dismissively, “Most of my kind have lived long enough to know this isn’t an accurate guide to humans.”  Hux still seemed worried, so Kylo continued, “Now, one thing they do have right is being still and calm.  The idea is to make shallow cuts that won’t bleed profusely.  If you move too much or let yourself panic it complicates things.” 

Hux sighed and looked over the picture again, the human laying on a bed, limbs splayed as a vampire cut a short, slim line on his belly.  Hux sighed, “I don’t really like cuts…does it hurt much?” 

“A little, I won’t lie to you,” said Kylo, looking over the page with Hux, “However, there are some who enjoy the sensation in a controlled environment and with the right partner.  It’s a bit like how you hate being spanked but don’t mind it during-”

“I understand,” interrupted Hux.  He studied the picture a little more, “Do you have to tie me down?” 

“Only if you wanted to be restrained,” said Kylo, unable to resist a purr.  It was likely his guiltiest pleasure with new humans.  If he got one that was a little naïve, he liked doing wicked things with them, watching them tremble with excitement and nerves as they were exposed to things they hadn’t even heard of before.  The thought of Armitage, bound and vulnerable, was almost enough to make him want to climax on the spot. 

It was probably for the best that Hux shook his head, “No…I don’t think I’d like ropes.  And…don’t cut my neck, if we do that.” 

“Never your throat,” promised Kylo, kissing his human’s cheek. 

Hux closed the book, glancing over at the chairs, “So what’s all of that?” 

“Well, the one closest to the fireplace is my daysuit.  The other are some things that you might want on a cold day,” explained Kylo.  Hux seemed to understand the meaning of the two sets of clothes being present, but seemed as if it was too much to hope for.  Kylo stroked his human’s cheek, “I did say you could have sunlight if you wanted it, and being outdoors is better than the sliver of sunshine you’d get in that room.” 

Hux got out of bed, a little unsteady after spending so much time lying down.  He lifted the old coat, “These are your things?” 

“It’s made for a man, I thought you might like it better than a shawl,” Kylo rose and joined his human, holding up the headscarf regretfully, “Though, I couldn’t find a hat for you…” 

Hux held up the jacket and put it on, pulling it close.  It was too broad for him, and the sleeves were so long that only his fingers poked through the ends.  He buttoned it up and looked up at Kylo, “It’s a bit big.” 

Kylo wrapped the headdress around Hux, making sure his neck was well covered, as well as his ears.  It was an odd look, eclectic, conforming to neither gender, but Armitage bundled up in his coat with red hair spilling out from under his scarf was quite charming.  He knelt down and took a boot, “Now these are going to be far too big for you, darling, so I need to lace them tightly.” 

The human obediently slid his foot unto the waiting boot and Kylo yanked the laces as tight as they would comfortably go.  Hux’s nails were getting a bit long, he would need another grooming soon.  Perhaps the human might enjoy that as well.  Hux didn’t seem overly eager to talk about the future, so Kylo kept quiet about it and tied the human’s bootlaces. 

  ***  

It was strange to be walking outside with a human on his arm.  Kylo hadn’t done it very often, only with a select few humans who he felt had earned the privilege.  Even then though, it had been during the night, under the stars where he felt more comfortable.  Hux held his arm lightly, and always seemed on the verge of running away and taking off across the field.  He patted the boy’s hand and thought about nuzzling him, but remembered his helmet.  Armitage might enjoy the sunlight, but with his suit, Kylo found it a chore to move about during the daytime. 

Through his peripheral vision, just along the edge of his visor, he could see that Hux’s face was cast downwards.  The boy sighed, “Is this…how it’s going to be?” 

Kylo arched his brow, “I’m afraid you have to ask a little more clearly.” 

Hux walked along beside him, his pace slowing, “I know what this is.” 

He moved for a moment, releasing Kylo’s arm to stand in front of him, “You’re being nicer to me than usual.  You think…you think it’s hopeless don’t you.” 

Kylo took Arimitage’s hand, bringing him along to continue their walk.  He spoke quietly, “I don’t think it’s hopeless.” 

“When Yann, my dog got old, this is exactly what I did for him,” Hux noted, “I knew what was coming, so I tried to make things as good as they possibly could be.  That way he would be happy and comfortable before…” 

“No, it’s not that…” Kylo lied, “I’m trying to seduce you.  It might be a bit easier to act like you’re in love with me if there’s a little more fondness between us.” 

Hux didn’t believe him.  Kylo could tell by the light huff he made and the way he dug his nails into his palms.  Yet, the boy said nothing, content to at least pretend Kylo was telling the whole truth on the matter.  Hux pressed in closer, “Well, if you want to seduce me, I like walks like this.  I also like books, and flowers, if the frost hasn’t killed them all.  And…I wouldn’t mind vodka.” 

Poe had warned him about that.  Some humans used alcohol to numb themselves, the pleasant buzz providing a state of mindlessness where they didn’t have to worry about problems.  However, it was a depressant.  When Hux was sober, the drinks were likely to affect his mood, if he had too much of them too regularly.  Now would have to be the time to put his foot down.  As much as he loved his human, and didn’t want to deny him, he couldn’t let the boy get drunk every night.  Kylo hummed, “I don’t have any of that.  Will a small glass of wine with dinner suffice?” 

Hux hesitated, that wasn’t the answer he wanted, but he wasn’t arguing.  He seemed to understand that Kylo wasn’t going to allow him to do anything that would put him in poor health.  Hux sighed a little, “I suppose that would do…” 

Kylo felt himself caving.  He couldn’t help it.  The boy could die in a matter of weeks.  He didn’t want to deny Armitage anything that might make him feel better under the circumstances he was in.  Kylo quickly added, “There’s…something else you can try.  A medicine, from the same plant we get hemp from.  If you smoke it, it can help you relax.  That said, it’s medicine, so you can only have a little of it, and only if you really need it.” 

“I think I’d like to try it,” admitted Hux quietly, “It’s hard, trying to stay still and calm when I know…” 

If Kylo thought running away would do either of them any good, he would have done so on the spot.  He looked about and saw nothing but patches of forests and fields for miles with mountains on the horizon.  It seemed so simple, taking the human in his arms and running, not stopping until they were miles and miles away.  But it wasn’t such an easy thing.  He had to cross through several territories, and one of them was bound to notice.  The Tsar would find out he disobeyed and had many allies in other countries who would be a constant danger.  And, as Hux had noted, running was an admission of guilt.  If Kylo said he ran for the sake of his human it would only make Hux look worse in the long run. 

He couldn’t help imagining it though.  They could settle in Britain, somewhere in their beloved countryside.  A small estate would be nice, where Armitage could have his horses and a little sun when he wanted it… 

But it might not go wrong.  The Tsar might approve and they could come home.  They could live here together with the wraiths.  Then if they could find a way to do away with blood tax, he could have his human for as long as Hux lived. 

“I love you,” said Kylo quietly, placing a hand over the one Hux used to clutch his arm. 

The human clutched his arm and said nothing.  It was a foolish statement to make, since the boy didn’t want to or couldn’t reciprocate.  Still, Kylo felt he had to say it.  He wanted Armitage to know that he was loved.  If only by one person. 

They walked the perimeter of the property, Hux remaining silent since Kylo’s declaration.  The human occasionally gripped his arms, possibly from nerves.  When they reached the edge, looking out at the mountains that seemed to be on the edge of the world, Hux finally spoke up, “Do you think they would be angry…?” 

“Who, darling?” asked Kylo. 

“Sasha, Katya…Nastasia, Dasha…Bell…if I felt something for you, would they be angry?” asked Hux quietly. 

“No, gracious no,” said Kylo, pulling his human in tighter. 

“You murdered them…I’m not supposed to…” Hux broke off, trying to keep his voice in check. 

He was right.  Everything he said made sense, but sentimentality had never abided by laws of reason.  Kylo stroked his hair with a gloved hand, “I don’t think they want you to be unhappy.  They all did the same thing, dearest, you don’t need to be ashamed.” 

“I feel torn apart,” choked Hux, clutching Kylo tightly. 

The poor creature was torn between what was good and right by human standards and what he seemed to desperately want.  Nobody had ever been in love with him before, and now, when he needed that love the most his sense of morality was keeping him from it.  Two sides, battling within him, and one was very quickly losing. 

Kylo wished they weren’t outside, then he could be out of this blasted suit and give Hux the comfort he needed.  Hux pulled back to wipe something from his eye, “I’m not supposed to, but…I feel it too…If this is the last thing I feel before I die…I want to feel it for as long as I can…” 

His eyes were shining as he looked up, “I love you, Kylo.  I think I have for a while.” 

Kylo tucked the boy against him, “And there’s nothing wrong with that.” 

The human shuddered, though it seemed to have nothing to do with the cold.  

  ***  

The walk became a longer one than expected.  Hux loved the fresh air and light and likely needed it very badly.  Still, Kylo knew his human needed to be indoors, so his cold wouldn’t come back again.  They spotted some rabbits, and Kylo resisted his more primitive urge to hunt and feed, seeing as he wouldn’t be able to without removing his helm and exposing himself to sunlight.  All the while though, he couldn’t help but feel elated.  His human did love him.  Not in the fawning, adoring way he had been hoping and watching for but in his own quiet sort of way.  Kylo hadn’t even noticed it happening. 

He kept Hux close, and in spite of everything he felt, giddy, glowing, he had wanted this for what felt like ages.  Hux trembled against him, at first terrified by the confession he had made, but now that his words had escaped him, and were out in the world with nothing awful having happened, he seemed to feel better, if only a little.  Hux pressed against Kylo as they climbed the stairs, “I keep forgetting you feel like a block of ice.” 

“You’re like a little furnace,” said Kylo, “And I can’t wait to get this helmet off.” 

“Hm?” Hux hummed. 

“You can’t expect to make a confession like that and think I’ll want to keep my hands to myself,” purred Kylo, holding the door for his human. 

Hux entered and paused, looking at the corner by the door where the mailbox was.  Had permission arrived so soon?  Kylo felt his mood fading when he entered and saw that there was something in the box, but it couldn’t have been a letter.  It was such a large bundle that it was pushing on the door.  He hadn’t ordered that many clothes for his human.  Another dress, a suit of clothes and shoes…it shouldn’t have been large enough to threaten to burst through the door of the mail contraption. 

Kylo knelt down and examined it, wondering how he was supposed to get it out without taking the whole thing apart.  He sighed as the door closed, and he felt safe enough to remove his helm, “Kostya, would you bring me a knife.” 

Hux turned in surprise, “You called him Kostya.” 

“I suppose it’s the only thing I can call that wraith now,” said Kylo, Perhaps when it can talk it can explain a thing or two.” 

Kostya bounded out of the shadows and presented a knife, looking at the mailbox curiously, “Ammmama?” 

“I don’t know what it is,” said Hux, pulling the wraith against him.  Kostya let out an uncomfortable noise as Hux apologized, “Sorry, I must feel cold right now.” 

Kylo opened up the package, carefully cutting at the brown paper and string.  There was certainly more than a couple suits of clothes and a pair of shoes.  He pulled out the first unexpected item, a tin, looking at it quizzically. 

“Sardines!” exclaimed Hux, recognizing the tin instantly. 

“Sardines…?” asked Kylo. 

“I love sardines,” said Hux, “I usually only get them during Epiphany.” 

“I wasn’t aware that was a tradition…” muttered Kylo setting the tin aside. 

“No…it’s just me.  I like them,” Hux explained awkwardly as he knelt down to pick up the tin and have a closer look at it, “I usually didn’t buy them for myself though.  Illya would…” 

Hux trailed off at the mention of his friend, looking at Kylo uncertainly.  He likely remembered the last few times he had mentioned his friend, Kylo had become angry with him.  Kylo sighed, “It’s alright dearest, you can tell me all about her.” 

That would explain where everything else had come from.  Illya knew the shop Kylo ordered clothing from, and had either blackmailed, bribed or strong-armed the employees into sending her bundle along with Kylo’s order.  He reached in and dislodged more little tins.  Kostya crouched down to watch curiously as Hux sorted them out, “She would usually give me things like this –oh, these are the hard candies I liked- when I got older.  I was in the habit of –are those tangerines?  Oh, they are!- starving myself, not on purpose, I’d just forget to eat or buy food.  During Epiphany I always –I think that’s a fruitcake- got a package from her.  I tried to return the favor as best I could but coach driving doesn’t exactly pay enough to buy gifts for well to do ladies.” 

“It’s not Epiphany yet,” said Kylo.  He’d almost forgotten that while he personally celebrated Christmas as his biggest midwinter holiday, most inhabitants of this country celebrated Epiphany.  Some of the girls who had come mentioned it, but were also caught up in the excitement of experiencing a holiday with traditions they hadn’t heard of. 

Then a thought occurred to Kylo.  If it was Illya Roskovna who had sent these things, she might have snuck a little powdered garlic into the mix… 

“Perhaps you should go through them darling, I can’t eat any of this, after all,” said Kylo. 

Hux looked at what was already a small mound of tins and then at Kylo disbelievingly, “This is mine?” 

“I can’t eat it, except perhaps the sardines, but I don’t imagine I would like them much,” admitted Kylo. 

Hux looked down at the pile of foods and could hardly seem to believe that it was all for him.  Suddenly he began sorting them in a different way, “Well, if I’m the only one eating them, these have to be first or else they’re going to go bad.” 

After rearranging the foods to his liking, he began pulling more out of the package, finding more little treats.  Some cigarettes, which he seemed quite relieved at the sight of, and a small bottle of cognac.  He set them aside and pulled out a something that caused his smile to fade a little.  Sighing, Hux pulled out a green, satin dress.  It reminded Kylo a little of the other one, but it had obviously been modernized, and the shade wasn’t quite the same, likely due to an absence of the same fabric.  The skirt was much fuller, and the sleeves were little off the shoulder puffs.  The bodice was quite ornate, with little crystals and embroidered patterns that reminded Kylo of frost on a windowpane. 

Hux held the dress up to himself, “Don’t I have enough dresses?” 

“I could never give you enough pretty things to wear,” said Kylo with a slight laugh, “What do you think, Kostya?” 

Kostya crawled forward, curiously touching the hem of the dress and letting out an affirmative sounding, “Maa.” 

Hux sighed, “I suppose I should be used to them by now, and it’s not as if anyone will see me.” 

Kylo nodded at the box, “I think there might be something else in there for you.” 

Hux let the dress settle in his lap and pulled out something while.  He looked it over, holding it against himself and measuring the length, “It’s…it’s a shirt.” 

“It certainly is,” mused Kylo. 

Hux reached in more eagerly, pulling out more clothing, “You…you got me pants…” 

“I did promise, didn’t I?” asked Kylo, leaning in, “I was going to hold off, but now seems as good a time as any for you to have them.” 

Hux pulled out the rest of the suit, all of it tailored to his height and build.  He looked it over carefully, speechless as he looked over each little stitch as if to confirm the clothing was really there in his hands.  The boy swallowed slightly before admitting, “I’ve never worn anything this nice.” 

“I think you have.  Most of the dresses you’ve worn are exquisite pieces,” argued Kylo. 

“Can I…I want to put them on now,” said Hux, gathering the men’s clothes up. 

“Go ahead, darling,” said Kylo, “Though, while you’re at it…” 

He purred as he moved towards his human, closing the space between them until he could feel the human’s heat beneath them.  He brushed his human’s hair away from his face, “Why don’t you get yourself nice and clean for me, and we can try some of the things we talked about earlier.” 

Hux gave Kylo a sharp look, “If you’re planning on ripping me out of these…” 

“I won’t,” promised Kylo. 

Hux held his disdainful look a moment longer before gathering his things up, “I haven’t done that myself before…give me a little time.” 

“Of course,” said Kylo, letting his human wriggle out from underneath him. 

As Hux disappeared, Kylo glanced at the wraith, who watched Hux ascend the stairs, careful to lift his skirts with the bundle of clothes in his arms.  Kylo observed, “You know, Kostya, I suspect you must have given me romantic advice in the past.” 

The wraith turned and let out a flat, “Maa.” 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been an absolutely INSANE two weeks and I feel horrible because I think I forgot to mention receiving some fanart! Niibeth on Tumble drew merchant!Poe and Ranger!Finn inspired by this fic, and you can find it over here: http://niibeth.tumblr.com/post/158506983593/have-a-good-day
> 
> So, anyways...here's more filth. It's basically a laundry list of sex acts that people suggested on twitter because I have no idea what I'm doing. :/
> 
> Also also!!! I had not one, but TWO betas help me with this chapter: Megnotegg and Huxsux over on twitter (I don't know your a03 or tumblr I'm sorry I'm a bad human). It was awesome working with both of you!!!

Kylo had always loved dressing up his humans.  It was one of the things he liked best about having females around.  Their fashions, ever-changing and brightly coloured, fascinated Kylo.  He liked the different fabrics, the soft ones, and the way skirts folded, bustled or fell.  Men’s clothing had gone through its changes, but it wasn’t quite so drastic.  The largest development seemed to have been the invention of the jacket, which changed shapes over the centuries, but all the parts were still the same.

He often thought his own clothing was fairly boring in comparison to women’s.  He was also often starved for male company, outside of a few tedious official visits from the humans who ran his towns, so he never got to see many attractive young men wearing fashionable clothes.

Kylo supposed it was a bit clichéd.  Seeing his love appear at the top of a staircase, dressed to perfection, waiting for his reaction.  Still, when he saw Hux his jaw dropped slightly.  Hux held the railing and looked down at him, grinning ear to ear as he leaned against the bannister boyishly.  He’d left his hair loose, letting it splay over his shoulders and the black fabric that covered them.  Kylo could also see his legs now, which were very long, and seemed to accent how slim his hips and waist were.  In fact, Hux’s whole body was outlined much more clearly, so much so that Kylo felt if he were human he might blush at the sight.

“Darling…you’re…” Kylo gasped.

To his alarm, Hux vaulted over the railing, landing with a bang that echoed through the hall in a crouch to absorb the impact, as if he had made such jumps hundreds of times before.  He might have, jumping down from lofts in stables.  The boy grinned, “I can finally _move_ again.”

He kicked a leg out to illustrate his points, “I’m not getting caught in layers of fabric either!  Or worrying about skirts flying up!  I’ve missed pants so much.”

Pants which only seemed to highlight the slight curve of his little rump when his coattails flipped up.  Kylo felt his mouth going dry as he watched the boy flitting about, testing his range of motion in his new clothes.  While Hux was somewhat effeminate, enough to make dresses look natural on him, he was still a man, and the suit seemed to highlight all the male charms that Kylo had been missing.  The angle of his shoulders, the way the sharp lapels drew attention to his slender neck and the blue cravat tied around it, the length of his legs, the strength in his arms and torso, the attention the buttons drew to the front of his trousers…

In spite of seeing Hux in at least half a dozen dresses, the suit seemed to be the most erotic out of all of them.  Hux looked very good in black.  While a black gown might have looked too much like he was in mourning or about to depart for Walpurgisnacht festivities, the black suit was perfect.  

Kylo, feeling more flustered than he had in decades spoke quietly, “Dearest…Armitage…I’m…I’m not quite sure I can have you wearing that very often.”

Hux turned, arching his brow, “Why not?”

“Because…to put it frankly darling it just makes me want to take it off of you,” admitted Kylo.

Hux furrowed his brow, “I have spent weeks in dresses…”

“And I know you’ve been wanting this for a long time but…” Kylo trailed off as he couldn’t resist letting his eyes roam up and down the human’s slender body.

Hux sighed and approached Kylo, changing the subject slightly as he asked, “So, aside from getting my clothes off…how is this going to work?”

Kylo took a moment to consider what he wanted to do with his human and what might be best.  If Hux was only going to be with him for a short while, he would have to make it good, sweet, and satisfying.  Unfortunately Hux had so little experience that they would need to experiment quite a bit before they figured out everything the human liked and disliked, so they would know what was best and what to avoid.

Kissing his human on the cheek, Kylo explained, “I’ll tell you what I’m going to do, and if at any time you think you might be uncomfortable, say the word and I’ll stop everything.”

Hux wrinkled his nose slightly, “Does that mean you’re going to talk the whole time, again?”

Kylo furrowed his brow, “I have no idea what you mean.”

The human sighed slightly, “Nothing…so…I’ll just, lie down and let you do things…”

“Well, I think to start you’ll be standing, I do need to get you out of those clothes,” said Kylo, instinctively taking his human by the arm.  This felt…different from their first time.  The impending visit to the Tsar hung like a black cloud over everything, but at the same time, Armitage had finally admitted that he was in love.  He had kept his feelings well hidden, and had likely struggled with them, and now that they were open and bared, it changed their dynamic.  It wasn’t just Kylo pining and Hux staying distant for the sake of what he thought was moral.  Kylo couldn’t help but think the thought that he might die was what pushed Hux to confess, but if it gave his human some happiness…

He kissed Hux and looked for Kostya.  The wraith had gone away, more than likely because it knew what was going to happen and that they would need space and time alone.  Kylo wondered about it though.  Kostya had displayed a range of emotions, clawing at its new mouth, terrified of the changes its body was going through, then being calm and comforted when it lay with Hux.  Was it developing a personality?  Preferences?  The ability to choose?

Kostya would have to wait though.  Kylo led his human up the stairs, unable to help looking him over.  As pretty as he thought Hux was in dresses, especially the first time he had brought him up these stairs, there was something enchanting about him now.  He was making the fullest effort to be happy, content, and in spite of the circumstances, Hux’s happiness made him prettier than any dress ever could have.

“You’re beautiful, too much so for your own good,” whispered Kylo.

“I’m not pretty, I’m a boy,” Hux protested lightly, though there was no bite to his argument.

Kylo shepherded his human into the bedroom and almost immediately pushed the boy’s front against a wall.  Hux gasped as Kylo clamped a hand over the back of his neck and gave a squeeze.  Nothing that would hurt, just enough to give the boy the illusion that he was being pinned in place.  Kylo massaged little circles against his neck and pressed Hux so close to the wall that he needed to turn his face sideways to avoid squashing his nose.  He glanced back at Kylo, who slid flush against his back, keeping him trapped fast against the wall.

Releasing his neck, Kylo seized the boy’s wrists and pinned them beside his head, rubbing against Hux’s ass.  The boy let out a little gasp as Kylo continued, “Be a good boy and hold still while I take these off.”

Hux let out another gasp as Kylo reached around him and began unfastening buttons.  He fumbled with the jacket, waistcoat and shirt until he felt soft flesh under his fingertips.  In no time he had opened them all, leaving a bare trail from Hux’s throat to his waist.  He pulled the clothing away and Hux eagerly replaced his hands against the wall once his arms were loose.

“Good boy…” Kylo repeated, setting the clothing aside and pressing against Hux’s bare back.  He traced a line down the boy’s spine, feeling every little vertebra along the way before circling his arms around his human again.  Kylo kissed over the shell of his ear and forces Hux’s chest against the cold wall.  Hearing Hux’s breath hitch sharply Kylo asked him, “What’s wrong?  Is it cold on your poor little breasts?”

Hux glanced back at him, his mouth moving as if trying to form words, but failing.

“Please…?” Hux said hesitantly, shifting against the wall to try to get more comfortable.

“Shh…” hushed Kylo, “We’ll get to that in time, just relax and enjoy it.  There’s no rush…”

He kissed and suckled at the boy’s nape, enjoying the sweat sweet taste of it.  He sucked a series of small purple bruises over it and licked the little cluster he had created.  Hux hummed quietly, shivering as Kylo worked at the buttons on the front of his pants, deliberately avoiding the half-hard bulge in the front of them.  He whispered, “I’m going to get your shoes off, then the rest can come off.”

Hux let out a whine and Kylo couldn’t help but grin.  Hux was still far too eager, wanting to have his pleasure as soon as possible.  His clothes would have to come off if Hux didn’t want them soiled or ruined during their lovemaking.  The boy trembled as Kylo frisked his way down the boy’s legs, feeling the loosened pants begin to slide down.  His sinewy muscles were shaking with effort to keep themselves still as Kylo finished his descent.  He worked at the shoelaces quickly, wanting them off so he could finish stripping his human.

Pulling the socks and shoes away as Hux stepped out of them, Kylo couldn’t help admiring Hux’s feet.  His nails needed cutting, but the skin was pale like marble, like they had never seen sunlight.  Hux made a noise when Kylo touched them, a discomforted sound that wasn’t quite a laugh but indicated he might be ticklish on the soles of his feet.  Kylo thought he might keep that in mind if he ever wanted to surprise his human when Hux was in a better mood.

He stood, tugging the pants lower until they fell and pooled over the human’s feet.  Kylo dragged his nails up the boys legs and rump as he went, purring when he eventually pressed against his human, now completely naked and standing with his hands still pressed against the wall, “Such a pretty human…”

“Please…” Hux repeated.  His face was turned so his nose wouldn’t be pressed to the wall, but his eyes stayed fixed on the floor.  His human was blushing so prettily that Kylo couldn’t resist kissing his cheek.

“We will,” promised Kylo.  He lowered his hands to the human’s backside and squeezed it tightly.  Slowly, he squeezed and released, kneading the flesh firmly and listening to Hux gasp and pant.  Grinning, he gave it a light slap and listened to Hux stifle a little squeak before thrusting his hips out.  Kylo laughed lightly, “Be a good boy and take a step back.”

Hux did as he was told, hesitantly stepping back before Kylo grabbed him by his arms.  He shoved the human towards the bed, forcefully enough to make him fall forward with a grunt.  Kylo moved forward, using speed beyond that of a human to clamp a hand over the back of Hux’s neck and force him to bend over the mattress.  He waited a moment, letting Hux take in the situation.  He was naked, pinned by someone stronger than he was, with his little rump exposed and vulnerable.  Kylo waited until he felt Hux tremble with arousal before moving back slightly enough to get a good look at the pale swell of his ass.

Kylo drew back his hand and slapped it, watching the flesh bounce and Hux’s whole body jerk with surprise.  He waited until the delicate flesh stopped quivering in the aftershock to land his next blow.  Hux gasped and mewled as Kylo continued, only stopping when the white cheeks began to sport a blush that matched the one on his face.    

Pulling the cheeks apart, Kylo ran a finger down the crack between them to slowly circle Hux’s entrance.  He leaned forward and whispered, “If my dearest human would like something, he has to ask properly.”

“Please! I said please!” Hux pleaded.

“No, no dearest…like before,” purred Kylo, “Don’t you remember how sweetly you asked me to stroke your pretty pink cock and come in your tight little hole?”

Hux gasped slightly, blushing a red that nearly matched his hair at the suggestion.  Hux stammered out, “P-Please…m-my…you can…my…” his voice quieted considerably when he finished, “…h-hole…”

“Wrong,” said Kylo sternly.

He kept the boy’s cheeks parted enough to keep his entrance exposed as he flicked it with his fingers.  Hux’s reaction was immediate.  He jerked and keened at the rough contact.  Kylo traced his finger on the rim, soothing away any sting as the muscles twitched and spasmed.  He grinned as he threatened, “I’m going to punish your sweet, pink hole until you ask nicely.”

Hux trembled against the bed, his whole body shivering with excitement and anticipation, “P-Please…c-come in my tight…tight little hole…”

“No,” said Kylo flatly, slapping the twitching rim again.  Hux let out a shriek as Kylo warned, “You can’t just repeat my examples from last time.  Try again.”

“Please…my…my…” stammered Hux, trying to form a sentence as he squirmed against Kylo’s grip on his hips, “O-Open it…?”

“Too direct,” said Kylo, bringing his hand down again, this time leaving it to circle and massage the pink rim.

“Please open…” began Hux, burying his face in the duvet as he whimpered, “O-open my…my pretty pink hole…I want…y-your fingers inside…”

“Good boy,” praised Kylo, stroking his human’s red hair, “If you want to be more succinct, you can say, ‘Please finger my pretty pink hole, Sir.’”

“I-I thought ‘sir’ was for lessons?” gasped Hux.

Kylo stroked down the human’s back, gently dragging the stubs of his nails along the feather soft skin, “Who said this wasn’t a lesson?  Now practice.  Say it.”

“P-Please…finger my…my pretty pink hole…” Hux began, finishing with an uncertain stammer, “…sir…”

“Very good boy,” said Kylo, patting the boy’s back as he went to retrieve the oil.  He’d kept the poor thing waiting long enough, but perhaps Hux could stand it just a little longer.  He quickly uncapped it and wasted no time dribbling it over the human’s lower back and down the cleft of his backside.  Hux gasped at the coldness, before letting out a pleased hum as Kylo began rubbing it into his warm flesh.  Getting his fingers nice and slicked as well, he began working one past the ring of tight, reddened muscle.

Hux let out a series of short, pleased sounds.  Crying out a slight ‘ah’ if something felt particularly good.  The boy’s body soon lost all its tension as Kylo slowly, gently pressed his finger in deeper.  He kissed along his human’s spine and groaned, “You’re still so tight…such a perfect little hole…it feels like it’s trying to pull me in.”

He slowly began to add a second, listening carefully to make sure Hux’s gasps weren’t pained ones before he said, “And once you’ve been stuffed full to the brim, you’ll be too tasty to resist.”

Hux whined as the second finger stretched him, slowly working him open with gentle, controlled motions.  Sensing the human beginning to tense, Kylo sought out his pleasure point.  He remembered exactly where it was and wasted no time in giving it a gentle prod.  Hux’s reaction was immediate, jerking and squealing in delight.  He turned his head to call meekly, “M-more…more there, please…”

“Ask nicely,” reminded Kylo, pausing and nudging the boy’s perineum with his thumb.

“Please…t-touch that spot again,” Hux tried.

Kylo released Hux’s hip to give one his pale ass cheek a sound slap.  Hux gasped and his passage tightened deliciously around his finger.  Kylo purred, “It has a scientific name, or you can call it a pleasure point…or your special spot, any number of things.  Ask again, and don’t forget what you’re supposed to call me.”

“P-Please…touch my…” the boy hesitated for a moment as he tried to settle on a term, “My…m-my special spot…sir?”    

“Anything for my beautiful human,” assured Kylo, massaging his prostate with his fingertip.  Hux keened and moaned with relief, thrusting his hips back to set a rhythm, trying to bring himself to completion.  Kylo took the opportunity to slip another finger inside while Hux was in the throes of pleasure.  Three seemed the right number for him to be nicely stretched and ready to take something a little larger.

“I hope you appreciate that I’ve made this much quicker for you, darling,” cooed Kylo, listening to his human gasp and moan at the feeling of being opened up.  Hux gripped the sheets tightly as Kylo slipped his fingers out, whimpering as he’s left empty.  Kylo pressed close to him so he could kiss his human’s cheek again, “Now…if this next part upsets you, tell me and I’ll stop.”

Kylo took Hux’s arms and pulled them behind his back, holding them together by the wrists.  Kylo paused, listening to Hux gasp and watching his blue-green eyes turn to look up at him.  They waited, Kylo holding the boy’s slim wrists together with one hand while Hux gasped and lay nearly face down on the bed.  The boy turned his head as much as he could to look up at Kylo, “It…it doesn’t hurt.”

“But do you like it?” asked Kylo, loosening his grip slightly.

“Yes, it’s…I like it,” Hux tried to explain, shifting uncomfortably.

“Good boy,” whispered Kylo, kissing Hux again, “If you want anything, or if you need something to stop, tell me just like that.”

“Keep going?” asked Hux, wriggling his hips to alleviate the strain in his legs.

“Hm…you’re very hard to resist, but I need an invitation,” Kylo said with a hum, rubbing himself against the boy’s backside.

“I want…I want you inside me,” said Hux quietly.

“What do you want in you?” asked Kylo, gripping Hux’s hips with a free hand.

Hux flushed and closed his eyes, “Your…your cock…I want your cock…”

“I think I can arrange that,” said Kylo softly, unbuttoning his trousers and freeing himself from his confines.  He usually didn’t remain clothed, he preferred to have plenty of skin to skin contact, but if there was a chance Hux might enjoy this more, he was willing to try it.  First he needed to warm himself, he didn’t think the boy would want something cold inside him.  Kylo leaned forward and kissed his human, “I just need to make myself warm for you, then you have what you need.”

He lowered a hand to pry at the boy’s ass cheeks and slid his cock between them.  Hux gasped at the feeling and let out a frustrated mewl as Kylo thrust between Hux’s modestly sized cheeks, warming himself with friction and the boy’s natural heat.  Hux whined as Kylo’s cock repeatedly pressed against and over the sensitive cleft and over his open and neglected entrance.  The human nearly sobbed, “Please…”

Kylo pulled back and let his cock bob harshly against the boy’s hole, toying with his human the way a cat played with a mouse in its clutches.  Hux let out a sharp keen at the feeling and flushed at the strange, intimate contact and punishment.  Kylo leaned over him, holding the boy’s wrists tighter, “Good, patient boys wait, and then they can have what they want.”

Hux flushed and glanced up at Kylo, “D…p-please…do that again?”  Receiving silence as a reply, the boy corrected himself, “I…Please, s-sir…hit my…” his voice quieted, “…m-my pretty hole…w-with your…your big cock?”

“With pleasure.  Such a good boy, trying to ask so nicely,” praised Kylo.  He squeezed one cheek, holding him open to thrust his cock against the open hole, slapping over the reddened rim and listening to Hux mewl and cry in delight, satisfied with the contact he was receiving.

Using his free hand he guided himself inside the boy.  He was still tight, so tight, and more than that his insides were hot.  Kylo had barely warmed himself so there was a greater difference between their temperatures.  Hux noticed as well, whimpering at the stretch and the feeling of something so cold entering him.  Kylo held him down as he jerked and keened, hushing him as he slowly worked his way inside, finding he had to go slower than usual with Hux eagerly shoving his hips back to try to take in more all at once.

When he had bottomed out completely, he moved his free hand to the boy’s shoulder, shushing him and pulling at his pretty red hair.  Hux whined, bucking his hips to get the friction he was craving, trying to angle himself to get more against his pleasure point.  He looked up at Kylo pleadingly, “Please…move…just move…s-sir…”

He took in the sight for just a moment longer, Hux pinned beneath him, so sweet and vulnerable, only capable of begging for Kylo to act on him.  Kylo kissed the bruises on his nape one last time before pulling back, keeping a hand on the boy’s hip for leverage.  He gave a shallow, testing thrust, taking time to give Hux plenty of opportunities to refuse or protest if he disliked the position.  He never did, it was quite the opposite.  Hux cried insistently at each thrust, letting out small whimpers of delight when Kylo finally began to thrust with more force.

He was so warm and tight, Kylo would have been content to stave off his orgasm for as long as possible, just enjoying the feeling of being inside his human.  Hux squirmed against the bed, now grinding his hips against the duvet to get the friction he needed to reach completion.  Kylo tightened his grip on the boy’s hip, stopping the movement, “No…”

“Wh-what?  Please, I feel…I have to…” Hux gasped out.

The poor, silly creature still couldn’t say the word, ‘come’ without prompting.  Kylo had half a mind to make him, to refuse to let him come until he asked nicely to have his release.  Still, the boy seemed on the verge of tears he needed to come so badly.  Relenting, Kylo thrust into him harshly, hearing the slap of skin against skin mingling with the boy’s relieved cries.   

“Would you like a hand on your lovely little cock?” purred Kylo, slamming into his human, “Will that help you come?”    

“Yes!  Yes…please…please touch me…” pleaded Hux.

Reaching underneath the human he wrapped his hand around the warm, pulsing cock.  Hux let out a squeal as Kylo began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, bucking wildly and sobbing with relief as small streaks of white covered Kylo’s fingers.

Kylo stroked his human, waiting for him to finish coming before filling his sweet little hole.  Hux gasped as Kylo came inside him, filling him up just like he promised.  He couldn’t help staring at the way his seed dribbled out of his human and down his thighs, his hole still open and trying to clutch around something that was no longer there.  His legs were still easily the most muscular part of Hux’s body, but weeks of inactivity and a richer diet were beginning to show.

“Look at you, you must be feeling so empty…” said Kylo, releasing Hux’s arms and grinning smugly, “So nicely prepared…you look good enough to eat.”

Hux panted hard against the duvet as Kylo knelt behind him, taking the boy’s hips in his hands.  He lapped at the mess he had made, listening to Hux sighing at the sensation of being gently licked and cared for.  The boy let out a little squeak as his tongue thrust inside him and then stilled, occasionally letting out little gasps if Kylo found a particularly sensitive spot.  He was already so tired.  While Kylo could have multiple orgasms, human males weren’t so fortunate.  They needed to rest between rounds, or have a lull between couplings so they could recuperate before coming a second time.  It was one reason Kylo enjoyed human women.  Their bodies seemed to be made to match the sort of pace he enjoyed.  In most cases it took more time to build to a climax, and then many of his partners were capable of coming multiple times after their first.

Armitage on the other hand was young, as well as male.  That made his body slightly more unpredictable.  He might be ready for another round right away, or he might fall asleep before Kylo could get his tongue inside of him.  Young males weren’t always subject to requiring rest, but their relative inexperience often made their functions hard to predict.  Some climaxed after a few minutes of light contact, others required a considerable amount of attention before they could even become erect.

Kylo paused, wondering if he ought to continue as he heard Hux’s breathing deepen and even out.  He sounded like he might be falling asleep.  He cocked his head slightly as he asked, “Darling…?  Are you awake?”

“Yes…it feels so good,” replied Hux groggily, “But…it’s sore…be careful?”

“Of course,” said Kylo, unable to help a smile at Hux’s pleased and sleepy tone.  This was how it should be.  They were just going to have to ignore any feelings of foreboding or uncertainty if they were going to try to be happy.  Just…focus on the fact that they were in love, that they were going to make the best of things.

Kylo tried not to think of other lovers during sex, but he couldn’t help remembering his last weeks with Bell.  They both knew that she was fading, that there would be no saving her.  They had acted like this.  They hadn’t spoken of what was going to happen, they just pretended it wasn’t happening at all.  Symptoms were treated as a mild nuisance and not dwelled upon.  They focused on filling their days with as much goodness as they could, spending quiet, intimate time together whenever possible.

He still missed her…

Kylo pulled back and rubbed Hux’s back, “That position can’t be comfortable.”

“It isn’t,” replied Hux frankly, hazarding standing up and wincing at the soreness when he finally stood.

“Here, let’s lie down and have a rest,” said Kylo, beginning to work at his shirt.

Hux gave Kylo a sidelong glance before following the suggestion, stretching out on the bed and hissing slightly as he went to lay down.  Kylo sat on the bed and the human spoke up, “You’re acting different.”

“I just thought you might need some time.  Human males usually need a little time to rest after they’ve come,” explained Kylo, “I didn’t let you rest last time.  Perhaps this might be better for you?”

Hux arched his brow.  He seemed to sense that something was amiss, but didn’t want to dwell on it.  It was probably for the best that they didn’t speak of it.  Nobody liked it when a partner brought up a former lover during sex, and the subject would be especially unpleasant for Hux, who knew the girl in question and would only be reminded of sad memories and his own impending troubles.  Kylo removed the rest of his clothing, letting them litter the floor haphazardly as he sat on the bed, petting Hux’s hair and smoothing it down, “I think your hair’s gotten a little longer.”

“Probably,” agreed Hux, folding his arms in front of him and resting his head on them.

Kylo spoke softly, “I thought you hated your hair, and yet here it is, just a little past your shoulders.”

“Illya liked it,” explained Hux, “And I wasn’t about to go to a barber every few weeks to keep my hair cropped short.”

“I wouldn’t mind if it fell past your waist,” said Kylo.

“Then it would be too much work,” protested Hux.

He turned his head unexpectedly, causing Kylo to accidentally stroke the human’s cheek instead of his hair.  Shyly, Hux kissed his fingers, “Is this right?  I know about as much about being in love as I do spurning advances…and I wasn’t good at that at all…”

“Do whatever you like,” assured Kylo, trying to encourage him.

A small doubt crept into his mind though.  He had barely noticed Hux’s feelings changing.  Had they changed at all?  Was he just playing at being lovers because it was the last pleasant thing he might have before…or as he mentioned, his sole means for survival…

Hux kissed his fingers and the thought went away.  If it was an act, then what did it matter?  Hux was young, but he was old enough to decide what he wanted to do with his body.  He was consenting, and if it was for the sake of an act, it was one with the intention of making things comforting for the both of them.  Asking about whether Hux’s feelings were genuine or not would only cause a fight, which would be a waste of the time they might have left.

“Darling,” said Kylo, drawing his hand back so he could lie next to Hux, “May I put them in your mouth?”

Hux turned slightly, parting his lips and opening his mouth wide enough to admit a finger or two.  Kylo sighed and laughed slightly, “You need to say it, dearest.”

Hux sighed slightly before saying, “You can put your fingers in my mouth.”

Kylo slipped his fingers past the boy’s soft, pink lips.  It seemed his body was accented by sweet pinks all over his most erotic features.  The pink lips wrapped around his fingers lewdly, leaving Kylo wondering whether Hux realized he was doing something suggestive or not.  His pink nipples, hidden from sight at the moment, were one of Hux’s best features; soft and sensitive, ready to be toyed with and suckled.  His soft, spent cock between his legs was sweet, matching Hux’s slim build.  The wiry mess of curls around it only served as a reminder of Hux’s more rustic side.  There was also his little pink entrance, still open from use; that was particularly inviting.  Just the thought of it made Kylo eager for another round.

He moved his fingers, rubbing against Hux’s tongue and encouraging the boy to suckle them.  Hux eventually complied, pausing to lick at the digits.  Kylo closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the human acting on him, “Would you like to stop?”

Hux paused to release the fingers and replied, “No, if you want to, I’d like to keep going.”

Kylo leaned forward and kissed his human, “I was so worried about our first.  You’re such a dainty thing I thought I might break you.”

“I’m not that dainty,” protested Hux with a huff.

“Compared to me you are,” said Kylo.

Hux smirked, “Says the man who burns up in the sun and can’t touch silver.”

Kylo snorted and cuddled close, “What would you like next, dearest?”

Hux’s smirk faded as he looked at the drawer, “That thing you mentioned…with the knife.  You can if you want.”

Kylo looked at Hux seriously, “If it frightens you, you shouldn’t ask for it.  If you think you’ll enjoy it that’s one thing, but I don’t want you making yourself-”

“I’m not.  I’ve never been with someone who badgered me so much about taking care and being comfortable as you do.  If anything else, I know you won’t hurt me,” said Hux adamantly, “And I’ve never been allowed to do this, to try these things and decide what I like.  I didn’t even know about most of the things you’ve done to me.”

He had a point.  The poor thing probably wouldn’t have gotten information about sex between two men even if there was someone he could have asked.  If their knowledge of sex between men and women was so lacking, Kylo was frightened to think about what they might have told Hux about it.  From the boy’s own experience, he had been given the impression that it was supposed to hurt, _he was supposed to bleed_ , and if he didn’t he was a lesser sort of being for it.  He was supposed to be still and let someone else act on him, getting things over with quickly for fear of being seen or found out.  Hux had gotten the wrong ideas entirely.

And now he had a chance to learn, both about himself and what he wanted and about how a potential partner ought to treat him.

“We have to be careful,” said Kylo firmly, “It’s for the best if you’re calm and still.  You don’t have to lie limp like a ragdoll, but you also shouldn’t make any sudden or surprising movements and startle me.  And if it-”

“If I don’t like it I’ll say stop,” finished Hux irately.

“Well, who went and made you the little expert?” chided Kylo.

Hux frowned at the teasing and retreated behind his folded arms, likely unable to think of a rebuttal.  Kylo rolled over to get the knife, “You’ll want to be on your back.  Up against some pillows, if you can.”

He felt movement next to him as he retrieved the slender knife.  He would have to be careful, not just of where he cut, but not to get carried away.  He wasn’t terribly hungry, but if he got started, got in the mood for it, he might go too far.  He didn’t want Hux’s first experiment with this sort of game to be a bad one.

Turning, he found his human was indeed on his back, with one leg half folded over the other to preserve some modesty.  Kylo resisted snorting at the display.  His human was still a little shy, and that was fine.  It would take time before he was more comfortable and confident in that way.

“I did want your little breasts for dessert,” teased Kylo, looming over his human.  Hux frowned, clearly disapproving of what Kylo said, though whether it was about dessert or claiming he had breasts was anyone’s guess.  Kylo kissed his human gently, whispering against his lips, “Are you ready?”

“Yes…”

Kylo lowered the blade to the human’s chest, letting him feel the cold flat end of it.  Hux shivered, both from nerves and the cold as he wetted his lips fretfully.  He kept his eyes on Kylo, causing the vampire to recall when he had tried to give his human a shave, how frightened of the blade Hux was.  The only way Kylo had to soothe him was…

He took Hux’s hand and placed it over his own.  In a contest of strength, Hux was outmatched, but if Kylo knew that even the illusion of control make the boy feel calmer.  Hux held onto Kylo’s hand, not stopping or guiding it, just holding it in place in case something felt uncomfortable.  Once he felt the boy was ready, Kylo turned the knife so the blade faced downwards.  Carefully, he cut a shallow line into the soft, pale flesh.

Delicious, sweet blood instantly bubbled to the surface.  Kylo set the blade aside, briefly to free his hand.  He touched the wound and Hux let out a slight grunt.  Kylo looked up at him, “Does it hurt too much?”

“No, it’s alright,” said Hux quickly.

He didn’t seem to get much pleasure from the pain.  From what Kylo could gather, Hux enjoyed shows of strength, and despite his usual demeanour, preferred a submissive role in bed.  He enjoyed being held down, manhandled, ordered about and spanked, but it seemed he got no pleasure from being cut.  Kylo swirled the blood over his chest, painting little spirals of red over the pale skin.  Hux didn’t seem to mind it, though it didn’t excite him nearly as much as being held face first against the mattress.

Kylo worked his way to a nipple and Hux became more responsive.  He squirmed slightly as Kylo traced a finger around it before pinching the tip as it became hard from the cold.  Kylo moved closer, admiring the tempting flesh and the enticing scent of blood.  He recalled the taste of rabbit’s blood on the boy’s skin, as well as the taste of blood from his wrist.  Hux’s own blood on his skin was sure to be one of the best things he’d ever tasted.

Unable to resist any longer, he leaned down and lightly licked the bud of the nipple.  Hux’s reaction was instantaneous, whimpering lightly and tightening his grip on Kylo’s hand.  The human tasted good, incredibly good.  Sweet with a soft texture.  Wanting more, Kylo captured the nipple between his lips and began to suckle it, drawing the sweet taste into his mouth as the blood dissolved.  The cut on the boy’s skin had already stopped bleeding, and the blood was drying on his pale skin.  Kylo lapped at the red stains, trailing from the nipple to the wound, kissing it apologetically and then working his way back.  He pinched the other nipple with his free hand as he sucked and lapped at the bloodied one, “Such a beautiful human, and such delectable breasts…”

“They aren’t breasts,” Hux protested meekly.

Kylo rolled a nipple between his fingers, “Oh?  What are they then?  Delightful little buds?  A pair of tempting sweets?  Oh…I think perhaps they are little sweets, and it would be a shame to let them spoil.”

“You’re ridiculous,” gasped Hux.

“You seem to enjoy it,” noted Kylo, rolling his hips against Hux’s, “Complain all you like but I think you like how I talk to you.”

The boy quieted at that, only gasping in response to touches and letting out quiet whimpers.  Kylo took up the knife again and kissed his human’s chin, “I’d like to taste the other one, darling.”

“Yes, it’s alright,” replied Hux quietly, trying his best to settle back against the pillows.

When he felt Hux’s hand over top of his own, Kylo made a small incision.  The blood pooled up before stopping, the cut being too shallow to bleed profusely.  He smeared the blood over the neglected nipple, less concerned about swirls and patterns and more about getting as much of the sweet fluid as he could onto the choicest flesh.  Once it had been prepared, Kylo leaned in and sealed his lips around it, enjoying the warmth and sweet taste on his tongue, finding none of the coppery tang humans claimed they tasted in blood.  It had a light, dainty taste and felt like it would melt against his tongue.

He could also feel the human harden against his leg.  Hux was rolling his hips quickly, his body fully in control as he moaned lightly for more.  Kylo looked up, grinning at his human as he asked, “Shall I play with them until you come?”

Hux flushed at the suggestion, “But…that isn’t…”

“Sex without penetration is still sex,” scoffed Kylo.  He plucked at a nipple as he continued, “I don’t mind.  You’ll have some pleasure I hope, and I’ll get to taste your exquisite little breasts.  Now…”

Kylo pressed on the wounds with his fingertips, irritating them just enough to disrupt the healing process and bring a little blood to the surface.  Hux winced slightly, but didn’t ask to stop or indicate he was frightened or in too much pain to continue.  With the shallow wounds reopened, Kylo guided Hux’s hands to his chest and finished, “…be a darling and prepare them for me.”

Hux hesitated, staring up with wide, uncertain eyes at the suggestion.  He glanced down at his own chest, swallowing on nothing before wetting his fingertips in his own blood.  He withdrew them, and looking up at Kylo for either approval or guidance, slowly began swirling them around his nipples.  Kylo kissed his cheek, “Good boy, very good boy.  Make yourself feel good for me.”

Hux mewled and obeyed, pinching and pulling at his chest and flushing hard, looking up at Kylo uncertainly.  Had he never done this before?  The boy was always so eager to get straight to his climax that it may never have occurred to him to be slow, to take his time, to touch himself so that he felt well cared for before he finished.  Perhaps he simply never had the luxury.  Humans seemed to frown on masturbation, despite most, if not all of them doing it at some point or another.  If the boy lived in a place with thin walls he might not have been able to make much noise, or was constantly afraid of being caught.

“It’s alright, darling.  Nice and slow, like this…” instructed Kylo, placing his hands over Hux’s.  He guided the human’s fingers over the sensitive flesh in gentle circles, “Nice and slow…now pinch, but don’t just pull, you can roll them like this…”

Hux moaned lightly as Kylo moved his fingers to pinch the buds of his nipples, pulling lightly and rubbing them between his fingers, rolling and kneading them firmly.  Kylo removed his hands and watched his human toss his head to the side, gasping and whimpering as he touched himself.  He arched his back, writhing in pleasure as he continued to stimulate himself.

“You’re doing so well,” Kylo encouraged, “Flick your fingers over them…that’s it, good boy.  Make them a little harder for me…such a good boy.  Now, I’ll take care of the rest.”

He moved to pin the boy’s hands beside his head.  That seemed to send a jolt of excitement through the human as Kylo took slow, systematic licks at his chest.  He purred and kissed a now clear patch of skin, “I think your little breasts taste even better when you’re the one who’s prepared them.”

He worked his way to a nipple and sealed his mouth over the stiff little bud.  Laving his tongue over it he could taste the blood and sweet flesh.  Kylo couldn’t help moaning at the taste and the feeling of Hux starting to roll his hips again.  He was so eager and sweet.  Kylo glanced at the blood on the boy’s fingers and pulled back slightly, “Could you try to smudge that on your pretty lips?  I think you’d look lovely with a bit of rouge.”

The boy nodded between little gasps and mewls, drawing his fingers to his lips when his wrists were released.  Kylo held the boy’s torso, enjoying how easy it was to handle Hux’s lithe body.  He lifted the boy’s chest up, arching his back slightly so he could have better access to the expanse of skin.  Slowly, with quick kitten-licks, he systematically worked over Hux’s chest, leaving his other nipple for last.  Kylo took his time with it, rolling it with his tongue and pressing it between his lips and making the human moan meekly for him.

“Does my good boy need to come?” asked Kylo.

Hux nodded eagerly in reply.  Kylo began moving down his body, leaving a trail of kisses, “You really should ask, darling, it’s not a bad word.  Just tell me you need to come.”

Hux’s whole body seemed to heat up at that proposition.  The boy seemed fine enough with curses, and had obviously been exposed to bawdy language, and yet he couldn’t so much as mutter the word ‘come.’  He seemed unusually reserved in the bedroom.  The boy whimpered as Kylo trailed a finger lightly down his length, “It’s alright dearest, tell me what you need.”

“Please…please, please…” begged Hux, thrusting against Kylo’s hand.

Kylo placed a kiss just above the line of Hux’s pubic hair, “Just this once…next time you have to ask nicely.”

Hux whined with frustration as Kylo teased him for just a moment longer.  Humans were easy to tease.  Their bodies reacted to stimulation all on their own, which could be entertaining if they were trying to hold back like Hux seemed to be doing.  He ran his fingers through the wiry curls, moving them away gently, “Has anyone used their mouth on you before?”

Hux stiffened and trembled before replying quietly, “No…just you…”

“You mean last time?  Oh dear, I wasn’t terribly thorough…let’s fix that, shall we?” asked Kylo.

“Please, just do **\--** something,” pleaded the human.

“Have some patience,” Kylo scolded playfully, taking Hux’s shaft in his hand.  He stroked it idly, running his fingers over it lightly and teasing the slit, which was already leaking pearl white beads of come.  He lapped at his fingertips before moving closer, giving the shaft short licks that he knew would feel torturously good for his human.  He licked and kissed it softly, enjoying the taste of his human on his tongue.  Kylo nuzzled him, “You’re so soft and warm…”

Hux let out another impatient moan before choking on a gasp.  Kylo looked up in time to see his human’s eyes go wide and his hand clamping itself over his lovely pink lips.  This really must have been his first if he was acting so scandalized.  Kylo slowly took the tip into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit and suckling gently.  He hadn’t done this for a male in quite some time, but he remembered how to go about it.  He slowly took the boy’s shaft deeper into his mouth.  He didn’t need to go slowly, in theory Kylo could have taken it all at once; an advantage of not needing to breathe.  He groaned around the length, feeling it warm him from the inside out.  Hux was so hot, but he could feel the boy shivering in pleasure and at the difference in their temperature.

He bobbed his head, moving up and down the shaft, being very careful to make sure his sharp teeth didn’t make any contact.  He felt Hux working his fingers through the vampire’s hair, gripping and tugging to try to anchor himself.  Kylo enjoyed the feeling, and rewarded the boy with more light touches over his thighs, hips and stomach.  The sound of Hux’s delighted cries and moans filled the room, spurring Kylo into giving his human more so he would keep making those wonderful sounds.

Working a hand under his human’s hips, he slid his fingers towards Hux’s entrance, finding it open enough to work a finger in.  Hux let out a shriek as two of his most sensitive areas were given plenty of attention.  Kylo took Hux in as deeply as he could as he sought out the boy’s tight bundle of nerves.  Hux let out another cry, squirming against the bed and trying to pull Kylo closer towards him.  He bucked his narrow hips between Kylo’s mouth and fingers, doing everything he could to get the most out of the position as possible.

Kylo felt the slick passage tighten and clench around his finger as the human came.  He groaned as he felt hot seed spilling down his throat and into his mouth.  It was such a rare thing to feel something warm inside him, something he usually only felt when feeding from a live creature.  Hux was nearly sobbing as Kylo kept working his tongue over his softening cock, suckling the tip of it as he tried to get every drop he could.  Once satisfied, Kylo released Hux’s cock with a resounding “pop” of his hollowed cheeks, looking over his debauched human with satisfaction.

His chest had a few slender cuts, flecked with patches of dry blood and heavy bruising around his nipples.  His hair was a mess from tossing his head, and his face was flushed pink from his climax.  Kylo also noticed his human had obeyed him, rouging his lips with his own blood.  Kylo moved forward and claimed them as Hux panted for breath.  The lingering taste of his come mingled with the blood and the human’s own naturally sweet taste.  Kylo stroked his hair, trying to smooth it before pulling back and saying, “So good.  Such a sweet little boy.”

Hux flushed at that and looked away with embarrassment.  Kylo groaned, taking himself in his own hand as he took in his human, what he had done to the boy.  The sight of him disheveled was what he wanted to focus on to give himself a good climax.  He wanted to come watching Hux pant and blush from being used.  Thinking of his human’s warm body, his delicious scent, his sweet taste, the sound of him moaning, the way he looked away innocently but his furrowed brow betrayed eagerness and frustration at the slow pace Kylo enjoyed.

He came across his human’s belly, something that startled Hux out of his blissful state.  He shuddered slightly and hissed, “Cold!”

Kylo leaned down and kissed him, tasting blood and seed again on Hux’s lips.  He stroked his human’s hair and whispered a quiet, “Sorry.”

Hux let out a sigh and kissed him back, much more aggressively than he ever had before.  He pulled the vampire against his lips and seemed determined not to let go.  He seemed tired, but his grip was still strong enough to let Kylo know for certain than his human wanted him right here.  He pulled back to let the boy breathe and to mumble, “You’re dirty again.”

“And it’s all your fault,” replied Hux, pulling Kylo close, “Would you stay with me while I sleep?  I know you don’t have to…I could clean up and ask Kostya if you don’t-”

“I want to,” Kylo assured him, kissing his human, “And when you wake up, you can have a nice hot bath and wear your new clothes.”

“Might have a cigarette,” Hux mumbled groggily, nuzzling against Kylo, “I heard that’s what you’re supposed to have after sex.”

Kylo shook his head and held back a small laugh.  The practice itself was a little bit crude, but if Hux wanted a cigarette, he could humour his human just this once.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said goodbye to my bestest buddy a few days ago and now I have all these feels. Sorry the new chapter is a little late.

While his human slept, Kylo found he couldn’t resist him.  At first it was just to make sure Hux was clean and the little cuts he had received wouldn’t become infected.  He couldn’t sleep with dried blood and come all over him.  Careful not to disturb his human, he had started using the sheet to wipe at it, getting what he could off of Hux.  It was about then that he found it more comfortable to lie flush against his human, absorbing his warmth while he cleaned him.  Then he found a stubborn bit that wouldn’t come off, not dry the way it was, so he leaned in to lick at it gently before wiping it away. 

Kylo supposed that was how he had wound up wrapped around his sleeping human, kissing his lips.  Hux stirred slightly, blinked his eyes open long enough to groan and nestle against Kylo’s chest, and then continued to sleep a while.  Taking his compliance as encouragement, Kylo nuzzled his human, kissing him and combing the knots from his hair with his fingers.  He kept the human pulled against him.  He didn’t want to let go just yet, perhaps ever.  With his human asleep he was finding it harder and harder to distract himself from what was coming. 

He couldn’t help remembering Bell.  It felt so much the same as when they were told she wouldn’t have long to live.  He didn’t want to think about it, but it had hung like the blade of a guillotine over their relationship from that point onwards.  They had pretended it wasn’t happening, that it meant nothing, but it had.  It had shaped every moment that they had spent together.  Hux described how he had tried to make his dog happy and comfortable, and Kylo could see parallels despite not liking the description.  His humans weren’t pets…but if these were their last moments, they should be happy ones.  He should be the one giving as much comfort as he could, and yet he wanted nothing more for someone to hold him and tell him everything would end well. 

Hux’s eyes briefly fluttered open again before closing.  The human muttered quietly, “I feel disgusting.” 

“You aren’t,” assured Kylo. 

“Not metaphorically, I mean…I’m covered in…” Hux began. 

“One man’s disgusting is another vampire’s delight,” shrugged Kylo, “I don’t mind you like this at all, but I suppose you want to get clean.” 

“I do,” muttered Hux, nuzzling Kylo.  He spoke quietly, “And I think I know what I want next time.” 

Hux was becoming surprisingly open.  Kylo hoped it wasn’t just because he thought he might have so little time left.  He pulled his human in tighter and kissed him, “You may want to pace yourself a little.  I don’t want to hurt you.  Are you sore at all?” 

“A little,” admitted Hux, “But it felt good…” 

Kylo turned, pulling Hux on top of him and kissing under his chin, “Let’s get you bathed and dressed.  Then you ought to eat something.  Then we can do anything you want.” 

“Anything?” asked Hux, looking down at Kylo questioningly. 

“Anything you want.  We can read, or I can teach you anything you want, or we can go for another walk, whatever you want,” said Kylo. 

“There was something, but you might not like it,” said Hux. 

Kylo braced himself.  He wasn’t supposed to grant certain things.  Bringing Hux back to his old home for one thing, or bringing humans to visit him.  He might be able to send for the constable under the pretense of official business, but the man had made it clear that he had said his goodbyes, and that giving them over and over would be far too painful.  Kylo was worried Hux might ask for something he wasn’t able to give. 

“Dasha wrote music, I saw it in the attic,” said Hux, looking down worriedly he hazarded, “Could you play it for me?” 

“Of course,” said Kylo, relieved that Hux only wanted a small favor. 

“Can you teach me to play it?” asked Hux.  He pressed his face against Kylo’s chest, hiding his face from view, “It’s something she left even though she’s gone.  I think…can I have paper to write with?  I want to leave something too.” 

“You don’t need anything like that,” said Kylo, “But if you want to keep a diary I won’t stop you.  It might even improve your writing.” 

Hux didn’t move, but Kylo could feel the boy’s heart beating.  It was fluttering, something that ought to come with heavy activity.  He was becoming distressed in spite of himself.  Kylo stroked his hair, trying his best to calm him, “How about I take you to the bath?  You do need a good, thorough cleaning.  And as much as it pains me to cut that pretty hair, I could trim it if you want.”

Hux’s heartbeat slowed after some deliberate, heavy breathing.  He looked up, slightly red in the face, obviously keeping himself calm.  He nodded as Kylo continued to pet his hair.  He kissed Hux’s cheek, “There…come on, I’ll carry you if you like.” 

“You don’t have to,” said Hux, moving away and rolling off of Kylo and the bed.  He winced slightly as he stood up, making a face as he shook his limbs out and stretched them.  Kylo followed, wrapping his arms around his human’s middle, just taking a moment to hold him. 

“I know I don’t have to.  If you’d like to be carried I’d be happy to,” explained Kylo. 

“I should walk…” replied Hux, pulling away and moving towards the door with a very slight limp.  Kylo hadn’t thought he had been that harsh.  Had Hux slept in an awkward position?  He hadn’t bled, he’d had adequate stretching, they used plenty of oil, only went one round…had he been too forceful?  The human hadn’t said anything so Kylo assumed he had been fine.  Obviously if he was limping he couldn’t be comfortable.  Was he hurt? 

“Darling, is there something wrong with your leg?” asked Kylo, moving to take his human’s arm as he reached for the door. 

“I don’t know, just my hip,” replied Hux with a shrug. 

“I told you to say something if it hurt…” repeated Kylo. 

“It didn’t.  It just…feels strange, inside.  It’s a bit like saddle sores…riding a horse for a long time and not being used to using those muscles or being in that stance,” Hux tried to explain. 

“I see…” replied Kylo, understanding what his human meant but still not liking it.  He must have kept him bent over the bed for too long.  He would have to remember not to do that next time.  Hux hadn’t said anything but…no, it wasn’t the boy’s fault.  The damage wasn’t anything permanent or debilitating, but Kylo still felt awful for it.  A little soreness was to be expected, but this sort of pain was completely unnecessary. 

Hux shrugged, opened the door and let out a little yelp.  He slammed it and whirled around until he found a shirt.  Kylo recognized it as his own, but didn’t mention that as the human put it on, “Darling, what are you doing?” 

“K-Kostya’s right outside the door!” exclaimed Hux. 

Kylo arched his brow and opened the door, drawing another yelp from Hux as he continued to try to cover himself.  Kylo shook his head, “It’s just a wraith, darling, a servant.  He doesn’t even have eyes.” 

“Still…” Hux tried to argue, buttoning the shirt from his neck down to the very bottom.  It was a good look for him.  The sleeves were a bit long, covering his hands.  His shoulders weren’t quite broad enough to fill the shirt out, and it was long enough to function as a very short skirt. 

“Mama?” asked the wraith. 

“Do you need something?” Hux asked automatically. 

Kostya entered the room, taking a cautious look at Kylo before drifting towards a corner.  It continued to stand there, looking out from his perch. 

Hux tilted his head slightly, “We’ve been here for a long time…were you lonely?” 

“Ma…” grunted the wraith quietly. 

“I wish he could tell us what’s happening.  Why the other wraiths aren’t affected…” mumbled Kylo. 

“Can’t they keep you company?” asked Hux, approaching the wraith slowly. 

“Ma…ma…”

He sounded much more saddened this time.  The wraith turned and pawed at the shadow on the wall.  It drew its hand over it once, then twice, pressing its body against it, then tackling it.  The wraith looked up at Hux, its lips pulled back and its chin jutted out like it was about to begin sobbing.  It fretfully let out a light, “Mama…” 

Hux touched his mouth, “You…you can’t go back in?” 

“N…hr…ma…” said Kostya, trying to form words. 

Hux stepped forward, looking away slightly, “It…it’ll be alright, Kostya.  I can’t go back to where I’m from either…It isn’t all bad…” 

“Mama…” the wraith sobbed pitifully, closing the gap and throwing its arms around Hux. 

Hux glanced back at Kylo, “We can’t leave him alone like this.” 

Kylo’s brow arched as he wondered at the implication, “Darling…do you really want it in the bath with us?” 

“I was thinking we could just stay here, but that isn’t a bad idea,” muttered Hux quickly.  He spoke to Kostya and his voice lightened slightly in pitch.  Kylo noticed it was a quality the human voice often took on when speaking soothingly or comfortingly, especially to a small child.  Hux held the wraith tightly, “You should have a bath with us.  If you’re becoming human you’ll have to start taking them.  I can show you how.” 

So the wraith couldn’t return to the shadows.  That must have meant that it had crossed some sort of line, that it was now more human than it was wraith.  Slowly it was losing the abilities it had possessed.  It was incredible, but frightening to witness.  It was also a great concern for Kylo, who was only supposed to keep one human at a time.  Kostya was losing his abilities as a wraith, but was it truly human?  Could it leave his service and household?  Kostya’s soul was bound to the castle, but was this a new soul, or the same soul that had either remembered who it was or constructed a new identity?  Did Kostya qualify as a human or was it going to be a wraith for the rest of its existence no matter how much like a human it became.    

“Mama?” asked the wraith, leading Hux’s hand to its head. 

“You want mama?” asked Hux, talking to the wraith, using its infantile language, “You’ll have to learn more sounds.  Calling everything ‘mama’ isn’t really going to work.” 

“I agree with that,” said Kylo, approaching the two and studying them, “I wonder why it doesn’t ask me for affection.” 

“You call him ‘it’ to start with,” said Hux sharply. 

Wraiths could understand language, but after a few hundred years they lost all memory of their own gender.  Kostya shouldn’t have been offended because wraiths couldn’t tell if they had been a man or woman.  Hux might have been projecting his own ideas about respect onto the situation or… 

“Kostya, are you a man?” asked Kylo. 

The wraith tilted its head up off of Hux’s shoulder and nodded.  Kylo arched his brow and pressed, “Were you a man?” 

Kostya paused, his mouth opening slightly before smiling wide and eagerly nodding his head.  The wraith pulled himself away from Hux and tried to explain himself, “Maa…hr…mamma!  Ma mama!” 

“Well you certainly remember something…” said Kylo, “Can you write?  Do you remember writing?” 

Kostya pressed his hands to his head before waving its hand, signaling that he didn’t know exactly.  He wouldn’t be able to write down what he remembered, but Kylo guessed it was something from childhood.  Hux’s nurturing might well have coaxed the memory out of him.  Kylo recalled that when humans became old they would sometimes lose their memories, but suddenly memories from childhood could become bright and vivid.  The wraith must have been regaining his memories in the reverse order of how he lost them, recalling childhood first, and his adult life would come later. 

In any case, Kostya was remembering who he had been, and having something to take care of was good for Hux.  There was no real point in trying to put a stop to any of this now. 

“Come on Kostya, I’ll show you the bath,” insisted Hux, pointing towards the door. 

Kylo sent out a thought, wondering if the wraith had lost his ability to perceive them.  To his relief, as Kostya left, he backtracked slightly and let out an affirmative, ‘Ma,’ before following Hux. 

  ***  

Bathing a dog might have created less mess, but Hux seemed to be enjoying himself. 

To start with, the wraith had to be coaxed into the bath.  Normally, ghosts had difficulty crossing water, if they could cross it at all.  Wraiths, being related to ghosts in that they were both humans lingering in the physical world after dying, seemed to share the ghostly aversion to water.  Kostya didn’t want to get in the bath at all one he realized Hux wanted him to submerge himself. 

It took quite a bit of coaxing on Hux’s part, showing the wraith that the water was safe by putting his arm in the bath and assuring him that it felt good.  Bribing the wraith with affection seemed to work far better though, and eventually Hux managed to get Kostya to put his hand in the water. 

Once that happened, Kostya seemed to discover, or perhaps rediscover, that he liked water.  He would slap the surface, sending splashes everywhere and make amused little grunts at the feel and sound of it.  Hux took that opportunity to try to get a little water on Kostya’s arms, getting him used to the water and showing him the motions used for washing.  Kylo found that a touch pointless.  The wraith must know how to bathe.  It…he had been living in the walls for ages, silently watching, so it had to have seen Kylo or someone else bathing.  The wraith seemed to enjoy it though, and was eventually coaxed into sitting in the bath. 

There were suds everywhere, since Kostya, amused by them, kept flinging them off of him to watch them float and splatter on the wall or in the water.  The shirt Hux had borrowed was soaked, and covered in soap from Kostya’s splashing.  Kylo sighed and watched.  It wasn’t how he had wanted to spend his time after lovemaking, but Hux was enjoying himself, and Kylo was enjoying the sight of his human half soaked and only dressed in one of his shirts.  He couldn’t held staring at Hux’s legs.  When the boy lifted his arms it would ride up ever so slightly and show just the smallest glimpse of his little rump. 

Looking was a little boring though.  He moved closer and perched himself beside Hux, “So when do I get to give you your bath?” 

“When I’m finished and…why are you still naked?” asked Hux. 

“If I had them on I’d just have to take them off, and I don’t need to wear them for warmth,” said Kylo. 

Kostya looked over at Kylo and seemed to shift from childishness to a sort of attentiveness, especially when he approached Hux.  The wraith definitely had an understanding that they had a physical relationship, and that they would often require some privacy.  Perhaps the wraith was wondering whether or not he ought to leave. 

Kylo sent out a thought that the wraith could stay a while longer, and Kostya seemed to relax when he perceived that.  So the wraith had memories, a sense of self, and despite possibly only having childhood memories, he seemed to have a good grasp on mature, interpersonal relationships.  Kostya seemed to have a strange duality in that way.  Sometimes he seemed caught up in his childish memories to the point of acting like a child, and yet he could still perform all of his duties flawlessly, the way he had done for hundreds of years.  Kylo still suspected they must have had a good relationship, and the wraith, in his previous life, may have given him advice in the past.

Hux rinsed another layer of lather off of the wraith, who couldn’t seem to resist splashing for very long.  It must have been years since he had been in water, and perhaps he had forgotten the feeling of it. 

“I think he likes it,” said Hux, “Do you like water Kostya?” 

“Maa,” said the wraith affirmatively. 

“Yes, you like water?” Hux tried to affirm, moving his mouth deliberately to form the words. 

Kostya tried to repeat, “Y…ye…yah…ma…ya, yah.  Yah?” 

“Yes,” repeated Hux, “That’s good.  I’m sure you can learn to speak.” 

“Yah,” agreed Kostya.  He opened his mouth and flashed his teeth, which were starting to have much more definition. 

“You’re getting proper teeth,” said Hux happily, “You’ve almost got your whole mouth back…”  Hux paused and touched the wraith’s face, feeling the front of it just above his mouth, “And I think you’re starting to get a nose as well.  There’s a bump right here.”  He smiled slightly, “I hope you get eyes soon.  I’ve been wondering how you see things.” 

“They perceive,” explained Kylo, “Feeling energy from their surroundings.  He doesn’t hear like you do either.  Though, I’m really not sure what he’s becoming.  If he’s going to become fully human again or remain a wraith.” 

“Where do they come from?” asked Hux, rubbing a bar of soap in his hands to work up a lather. 

“They were human once, servants who took an oath to bind themselves to a person or place.  So long as the place or person exists, a wraith has to linger.  The magic of the oath causes their bodies to become a little like mine.  They don’t age, and their will as well as memory sustains them.  In theory, if a wraith can remember his or herself for as long as they exist, they never transform the way Kostya did.  But as they age…human memory starts to fade when they become old.  Some of them have a difficult time remembering who they were and after eighty years, most completely lose themselves,” continued Kylo. 

“So Kostya forgot everything about himself?” asked Hux. 

“Likes, dislikes, family, friends, eventually even his own appearance.  When wraiths forget and age, they become less human.  They gain abilities that makes them useful as servants but…well, I suppose you’ve noticed they aren’t much for conversation.  Only having wraiths for company becomes lonesome very quickly,” explained Kylo. 

“Why couldn’t you just remind them?” asked Hux. 

“I tried.  You’ve also noticed that vampiric memories aren’t impervious to the effects of time.  I would remind them of their names, sometimes things they liked if I could remember, but eventually they started looking the same, they all blended together in my mind and I couldn’t tell them apart.  They faded…” 

Hux and Kostya seemed to be listening quietly as Hux continued to was the wraith.  After a final rinse the boy rose and announced, “I think you’re all clean Kostya.  Wait there and I’ll get a towel.” 

Kylo watched as Hux went to retrieve the towel, an action that gave him some pause.  He glanced at the vampire, “Do you think he’ll start eating soon?  Maybe wear clothes?  Is there a place for him?” 

Kylo laughed softly, “Darling, this is a manor house.  Of course there are rooms for servants.  Since he’s the only one, he’ll have a whole dormitory to himself.  And I can get clothes for him if he ever needs them.” 

“Oh, that makes sense,” mumbled the boy, bringing the wraith the towel and holding it up, “Alright Kostya, time to come out.” 

The wraith obeyed, standing up and shakily getting out of the bath, actually shivering slightly before Hux wrapped him up and began patting him dry, “See, baths aren’t so bad.” 

“Maa,” agreed Kostya.  Hux gave him a slightly disapproving look and the wraith corrected himself, “Yah.” 

“Much better,” said Hux with a nod.  He let go of the towel, “Maybe you should keep it until you’re dry.” 

Kylo nodded in agreement, “Go ahead and take it for now.  You know where to put it when you’re finished.” 

“Yah,” said Kostya, wrapping the towel around himself like a mantle.  Standing up straight he was just slightly taller than Hux, looking down at him and asking, “Mama?” 

“Do you need something?” asked Hux, “Are you alright to be alone right now?” 

Kostya shook his head and grunted multiple times, making experimental sounds as he tried to form words.  He spoke, or tried to, very slowly, “Hr…mm…ya…yu…aaa?” 

Sensing Hux’s confusion, Kostya turned to Kylo and made the hand gesture for being at the ready.  He wanted to tell Hux he was ready…ready for… 

Figuring out what he meant Kylo translated, “He wants to know if he can do something for you, darling.  That gesture means he’s ready and able to serve you.” 

Hux shook his head, “No, I don’t want anything, it’s alright.” 

Kostya hesitated, seeming to want to do something for Hux.  He made a slight sigh before looking back at Kylo, bowing slightly before taking his leave, still wrapped up in the towel.  Hux watched after him, “Will he be alright?” 

“He’ll manage.  He knows where to find us if there’s trouble,” said Kylo, placing his hands on Hux’s slim waist.  He slowly closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around his human, “And now I believe it’s your turn for a bath.  It’s been a long while since I gave you a full grooming.  After that you can rest and have your cigarette.  To be honest, I had no idea you smoked.” 

“Sometimes,” said Hux with a shrug, “All of the men do it.  And if I did well with driving, clients might give me a cigarette.  Constable Kolozov gave me a case once.”  Hux frowned slightly, “I left it behind…it’s probably been sold or pawned.” 

“I’m sorry, darling,” said Kylo, pulling his human in tighter, “If I could find your things I’d restore them to you in a heartbeat.” 

“It’s alright…they’re just things,” said Hux, though he sounded a little too sad to truly mean what he said. 

Illya Roskovna might know where to find them.  If she was as nosey and stubborn as she seemed, the girl might have tracked down one or two mementos for herself.  Kylo wondered if it would be proper to speak with her.  She had been his intended Blood Tax and victim.  Had Armitage not foolishly tried to murder him, she would be the one in the bath with him at this very moment.  Perhaps if Hux hadn’t intervened, he might be calling the Roskovna girl his darling and sweetheart. 

If he arrived at her home though, Kylo was confident her parents would die from shock and it would cause unnecessary alarm and confusion.  It was probably best to leave her be, let her carry on like any other human, but she was Hux’s closest friend.  She would probably have an idea as to what happened to his things and how to best care for his little human. 

“Shall I clean you?” offered Kylo, slowly unfastening the buttons on the overlarge shirt Hux wore. 

The boy gave a slight nod and relaxed against his chest, “Yes…be careful with the cuts.” 

“Always,” promised Kylo, nuzzling his human’s neck. 

  ***  

Kylo only had one room for humans.  It was in one of the towers, and had originally been built as a defensive measure, a place to station archers.  There had been four, but, perhaps foolishly, Kylo decided he didn’t need the security of archers and had the narrow windows in three of the rooms blocked up to keep the light out.  He kept one as a place to house human guests though. 

Guests…he called them guests, but they weren’t always there by invitation.  Centuries ago when slavery was considered acceptable, he had humans that he had bought or were given as gifts to him.  Usually they were poor, sold into indentured servitude to pay off a debt, or serfs who were commanded to submit themselves.  The boy the Tsar had given him, if Kylo recalled correctly, fell under both categories.  His family was poor, and did have debts, but he confessed to trying to refuse.  After learning the offer was coming from such a powerful man though, he felt unable to refuse. 

Kylo had felt sorry for him, and had tried to take good care of him.  He had been religious, and very reluctant to even sleep in the same bed as another man.  Kylo commanded him at first, but the poor thing was so frightened and upset by the situation, being forced against the morals he had grown up with, being sold like property, lying next to a creature that could devour him, that he cried pitifully, even after assurances that he wouldn’t come to any harm.  After a few nights of weeping and worrying, Kylo relented and allowed him to sleep in what had formerly been an archer’s post. 

He made it comfortable for his human, having some furnishings brought up so he wouldn’t have to sleep on the floor.  There was also a window, so he could have air and some sunlight on clear days.  It was also high up enough, and the windows narrow enough to prevent any attempts at escape.  The boy had been very grateful for privacy, and became more open when he came to understand that Kylo had no interest in hurting him.  In time he consented to physical touch, wanting the comfort of it.  Within a few weeks he didn’t mind the idea of sleeping side by side, provided they had some space between them.  He was a very pretty human, and very pious which, while frustrating for Kylo, proved to be a very charming trait.  Kylo hadn’t been allowed near a church for ages, so hearing the human pray or watching him cross himself was strangely comforting and nostalgic. 

It also became clear, over the years, that it was more than religion that kept him from sleeping with men.  It seemed he simply didn’t experience that sort of attraction.  His religion only served to heighten the notion against such proclivities, putting ridiculous ideas in his head that he would be punished horribly for sleeping with a man.  They never argued about it, never debated it.  Kylo allowed him his space and the boy never tried to convince him to swear off men.  In spite of the disagreement they were comfortable, especially when the boy laid his head on Kylo’s lap or shoulder and allowed the vampire to pet and caress him, provided the touch was chaste. 

He had died a few years after he had been purchased.  Kylo regretted it deeply.  It was before he had gotten into the practice of cautious feedings and lecturing his humans on how to stop their own bleeding.  There had been an attack.  Kylo had fed during the battle, but had underestimated how much strength he needed to return home.  He stumbled into his home, weak and desperate to replenish his energy from racing against the rising sun.  He smelled his human coming, saw him unlacing his own shirt, baring his throat.  Kylo had nearly blacked out.  When he regained his senses, he saw his human, bled nearly dry, barely conscious.  He looked at Kylo with glassy green eyes, and likely delirious he said, “I’ll tell the angels you didn’t mean to…” 

He may well have struggled to stay alive just to say that, to give Kylo some comfort before he died.  That memory…it had left an impression on him.  He had forgotten it during the rebellion, but in the years that followed he remembered that boy, and that humans were capable of selflessness and comfort.  The poor creature had saved him from collapsing, giving up his life for someone who had frightened him so much. 

What had his name been…he had been Belgian…Jacques.  That was right, he was called Jacques. 

Jacques had been the first human to call this room his own.  At first it had been fairly Spartan, with just a bed, and nothing for warmth.  The first think Kylo did was have a fireplace installed so the poor human wouldn’t freeze to death.  When he had more women, Kylo had a few other things brought up, a place to store clothes, and a table at which they could brush their hair or put on make-up.  Most of them noted how silly it was to have a place to try on clothes and put on make-up with no mirror to check that everything was properly done up.  Kylo was hesitant, mostly because it was common knowledge for vampires that mirrors used silver.  All a human would have to do to make a weapon was to break the glass and seize a shard of silver. 

Most humans hadn’t realized that mirrors contained silver.  They didn’t care how it was made half as much as whether it worked or not.  Kylo began by allowing them a small, hand held mirror, one barely the width of his fist.  It seemed to please them very much, and after several decades of humans not shattering their mirrors, he slowly entrusted them with larger ones, and even installed one in the bath.

Hux looked about the room and marvelled out loud, “It’s bigger than my apartment…am I allowed to stay here?” 

“If you need a place to be quiet, or if you don’t want to be disturbed, you can stay here,” said Kylo.  He looked about the unfamiliar territory, “I don’t allow the wraiths up here, usually.  Mostly because this isn’t a place I want you barricading yourself into…whether you want me to come in or not is entirely your choice, but I have to insist that you don’t lock yourself in.  Needing time alone is fine, but too much isn’t good for you either.  If you do that, I’ll worry.” 

“That’s the only rule?” asked Hux, looking in the mirror and checking his freshly trimmed hair. 

“That’s the only rule,” replied Kylo, “Aside from that, this is your room to do what you like with.  You can choose some books from the library, not the delicate ones if you don’t mind, or your doll, and you can keep your clothes up here.  Perhaps even a few of your tins.” 

Hux paused, counting on his fingers for a moment.  He shook his head, “I don’t think I every owned so many things before.” 

“What was your home like, darling?” asked Kylo. 

“Cheap,” said Hux, slightly sheepish, “Four walls, a bed, a wardrobe to hang some clothes.  Everything else I had was just piled in corners or near the bed.” 

Kylo had a hard time imagining living in a space like that.  It sounded a little like living in a tent, the way he had during the crusades sometimes.  He hadn’t enjoyed it, though that also may have been because a tent provided poor protection from the sun, meaning he had to stay in his daysuit even if he was ‘indoors.’

“So, you don’t want me to sleep in your bed with you every night?” asked Hux. 

“I’d have you in my bed all day and all night for weeks on end,” said Kylo in a way that forced a blush to Hux’s cheeks, “But, sometimes humans are tired, or have aches, or just want a night alone.” 

“I can choose then?” asked Hux. 

He asked the question eagerly, as if he needed to hear the answer out loud to confirm it was real.  Kylo nodded, “Yes, you can choose.” 

Hux sighed, relieved and sat on the bed.  He looked much better after his bath, relaxed and at ease with his surroundings.  He glanced out of the slim window and saw the dusky twilight fade to blackness, “If this sort of light is safe for you, you can sit with me.” 

It was dull enough not to bother him, and the dark cloud cover provided enough of a haze to keep what little light there was from burning him.  Kylo sat next to his human and ran his fingers thought Hux’s hair and over his smooth, clean shaven cheek.  He grinned, “You’re so pretty in men’s clothing.  I’ll have to get you more to wear for me.” 

Green was a good colour for Hux.  Perhaps a suit of green would look nice on him, bringing out his eyes and hair.  He was very pretty as he was in black, and he was partial to the colour, but he wanted to try others on Hux.  Nice blues and greens tended to make him look very comely. 

He pulled his human against him and asked, “Do you like your room?” 

“I do,” replied Hux, allowing himself to lie against Kylo’s broad chest, “But I don’t know how much time I’ll spend here.  Until…until it’s over, I don’t think I’ll want to sleep alone.” 

“You’re still worried,” observed Kylo. 

Hux nodded, “I…I know that after I tried to kill you, that should have been the end of me.  It’s the law after all.  You should have killed me on the spot, you had the right to…why didn’t you?” 

Kylo pulled the human close as he remembered that encounter.  He knew that humans could be a threat, but he treated this audacious human with cockiness and amusement.  This foolishly brave and pretty human who actually believed he could succeed.  Kylo’s mind had only been on one thing.  He thought the human was lovely, that training him would be challenging, but above all he wanted to keep the beautiful human for himself.  For his pleasure and entertainment.  He had the power to pardon the boy’s misdeed, so he had, and gained a pretty pet to caress and play with for a few short years…

…except now he had realized that the boy wasn’t a pet.  Humans weren’t pets. 

“You know how I was,” admitted Kylo, pulling his human close and nuzzling him, “I don’t think you’re so naïve that you hadn’t guessed at why I wanted you.”  Kylo paused, wrapping his arm around Hux so his hand was placed over the human’s left breast, feeling his heart flutter through layers of tissue and clothing.  He remained quiet, feeling the rhythm steady itself until it evened out completely, a sign of comfort and calmness, “I hope you know that’s changed now.  I wouldn’t like it very much if you refused to allow me to touch you, but I would let you.  I had a human like that once.  A boy who didn’t want to be touched that way.  We were still friends, I thought.” 

“So my hair managed to add a few weeks onto my life…I suppose that’s lucky,” sighed the boy, settling against Kylo, “Can we lie down?” 

“I don’t like sleeping in this room darling.  If we accidentally stay too long I could be badly burned when the sun comes up,” said Kylo. 

“You can wake me before that happens, or I’d let you carry me,” said Hux insistently, “I…I just don’t really feel up to doing anything.  I know it’s strange.  I’ve gotten so many things today, but I can’t…I don’t feel happy and I know I should.” 

“No, you don’t have to force it,” said Kylo.  He had seen this in many humans.  Some of them suffered from seasonal affectation in winter, becoming lethargic, irate or weepy, or in humans who had been deprived of sunlight for too long.  It didn’t matter if Kylo gave them gifts, or they spent a few hours playing at some game.  A dark sort of mood would suddenly seize them and the humans seemed powerless against it.  They could force themselves out of bed, but they could be melancholic.  Stress could bring that sort of mood over humans as well, and the situation was certainly enough to put Hux through a great deal of stress. 

“I feel bad…I got men’s clothes, and all those things in the mailbox, and we…we’re certainly something now.  I just don’t…I can’t feel it, but I want to,” Hux tried to explain. 

“It’s alright.  I’ve seen this sort of thing before,” assured Kylo.  He gave his human a squeeze before standing up, “I’ll lie against you, so make yourself comfortable.  Shall I send for your cigarette?  I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to smoke up here if you smoke at all.” 

“Why?” asked Hux, lying back. 

“The window, mostly.  If you smoke somewhere without ventilation the smell will attach itself to things like upholstery,” explained Kylo, sending a thought for a wraith to bring up the cigarettes, “Though I also can’t have you smoking in the library or attic, or somewhere it might start a fire.  I suppose you’re clever enough to have thought of that though.” 

“You don’t like the smell?” asked Hux, settling his cheek against his arm. 

“I don’t have an opinion on it, but it takes such a long time for the smell to go away.  The same can be said of incense,” Kylo continued, laying next to his human.  He moved his hand over the human’s lithe frame in long strokes.  He had almost forgotten how sleek and catlike the boy was, “When you feel like it, and you want to do something, shall I teach you more about the piano?” 

“Yes,” said Hux, “And I want to write…I just feel like I used all my energy giving Kostya a bath.” 

“And that’s alright.  You have time.  All the time in the world,” assured Kylo. 

Hux looked up at the vampire seriously and said, “I’ve also been thinking…I asked you to do it if things didn’t work out, but if I cursed myself, swore to die if you broke that promise, then you wouldn’t have to…and it would be sudden, so maybe it wouldn’t hurt.” 

“No, don’t do that,” said Kylo sternly, “Never do that…please, I’ll help you.  I’ll make sure you live, so please don’t do that.” 

“I’m scared…if it happens…I know it’s going to hurt,” said Hux.  Kylo felt the boy squeeze the front of his clothing tightly. 

“Darling…I’m going to give you some medicine.  It’s just a little something to calm you, to keep your mind from focusing on those things.  Would you like that?” asked Kylo. 

“Yes…” replied Hux. 

“Alright,” said Kylo. 

There was a knock on the door before Kostya let himself in, moving quietly.  Kylo knew when the servants had been closer to human that had been how they entered a place, but he hadn’t seen or heard one do so in so long that he was slightly startled.  Kostya approached the bed and held out the little package of cigarettes.  He looked down at Hux before brushing over his hair with a free hand and asking softly, “Mama?” 

“I’m just sad right now…I’m sorry,” said Hux quietly. 

Kylo took a cigarette and sat up, pulling Hux with him, “Here, darling.  I don’t think you should lie down with that.” 

Hux moved up a little, resting in Kylo’s arms as he took the cigarette.  Kylo nodded towards the fireplace, indicating where Kostya might find some matches.  In fact, it was for the best that the wraith take them away.  With Hux’s mood making him so vulnerable, it might be best to take away any means by which his human might harm himself. 

Kostya nodded and seemed to understand.  He went and found the matches by the fireplace and seemed to be surveying for any other threats to Hux’s safety.  He came back to the bed and struck a match, holding it out for Hux, “Mama.” 

“Thank you,” said Hux quietly, lighting his cigarette off the flame.  Kylo didn’t get much from the aroma human’s supposedly smelled, and it didn’t make him cough the way it did with humans.  Depending on the human and the type of cigarette, they claimed to pick up different scents, but all Kylo ever detected was a sort of brassy smell.  He didn’t hate it, but he wasn’t very fond of it either.  Kostya put out the match by shaking his hand rapidly and watched Hux take a long drag, causing the amber orange tip to glow brightly for a moment.  He exhaled, a steady stream of smoke spilling from his pink lips. 

“The way you do that makes me want to kiss you,” said Kylo.  He looked up, “Kostya, could you bring him some medicine.  I’m sure we still have some cannabis.” 

“Yah,” said Kostya affirmatively.  He turned and walked straight into the wall.  The wraiths stood for a moment, dazed by the blow before backing away with a sigh-like hiss.  Kostya turned and moved towards the door, closing it behind himself as he left. 

“I hope he won’t do that too often…” said Hux worriedly, “It looked like it hurt.” 

“I’m sure if it hurt him he would have let you know especially,” said Kylo, who half-expected the wraith to run and cry to ‘mama.’  Kylo smiled slightly, “I think he really sees you as a sort of mo-”

He was taken aback when his human sealed his mouth over his own.  Hux exhaled, and a strange taste played across his tongue and down his throat, forcing his lungs to inflate and warm slightly.  Kylo pulled back and willed himself to breathe out, watching smoke billow out of his lips.  He watched it trail up, slightly confused as Hux muttered, “Sorry…just wanted to try that.” 

Kylo breathed out the last of the smoke and watched it trail towards the window before fading into nothing.  He had seen humans do that before, share smoke through a kiss.  Vampires healed from the effects of drugs so quickly it was nearly impossible to feel their effects, so they rarely used them.  Humans on the other hand were susceptible to all sorts of ecstasies and highs.  So much so that they had laws prohibiting use and sales so as not to poison themselves. 

Kylo found the effects of certain drugs almost endearing.  Cannabis and alcohol in particular could have a calming effect, making humans much quicker to laugh and playful at times, though the effect varied between humans.  He supposed humans did the same thing with cats, giving them a special weed to watch them play or become more eager to cuddle. 

“It doesn’t really affect me, darling,” explained Kylo, nuzzling his human, “But you’re free to kiss me any time you like.” 

“You promise I have enough time to…just to be quiet for a little while.  I’ll still have time to hear Dasha’s songs?” asked Hux. 

“More than enough time,” assured Kylo, “You’ll have enough time to learn some of it…and I could draw our portrait.  And you can still read and write.  When we get back we’ll have so much work to do.” 

“I wish I could be that confident…” muttered Hux, “I’m trying not to let it bother me it’s just…I can’t run, I can’t hide, I can’t fight, all I can do is wait for someone else to decide if I can live or not.” 

“It’ll be alright,” promised Kylo, lifting the boy’s hand and the cigarette to Hux’s own lips, “Here, finish that.  It will help you relax.” 

Hux took another long puff, flicking the ashes out the window.  He glanced up as Kostya came in with a different sort of cigarette.  It had been rolled tightly, and the scent of the plant at its core could be smelled through the room.  Kylo had forgotten what a strong smell it had.  Kostya leaned over the bed and reached out, holding it in front of Hux, “Mama?” 

“Thank you,” said Hux, accepting it and comparing it to the one in his hand.  He sniffed it, and Kylo recalled the boy’s senses were duller than his own, so he might not have smelled it right away.  He light it off of the cigarette before flicking the used up end out the window.  He held up the fresh one, watching smoke curl from it, “This will make me feel better?” 

“Not necessarily better, it just takes your mind off of bad things,” promised Kylo. 

Hux gave a slight nod before breathing in.  The effect was almost immediate.  Hux relaxed slightly and watched the smoke dissipate.  He glanced down and gave a slight cough, “It tastes different.” 

“It’s a different plant, so I suppose it would,” noted Kylo. 

“Mama?” Kostya asked again. 

Hux reached out with his free arm, “Do you want to sit with us?” 

Kylo arched his brow at the offer, but the wraith eagerly accepted, clambering over the bed to rest against Hux’s free side.  Hux stroked the wraith’s cheek and shoulder with a free hand, “I hope you didn’t hurt yourself.” 

“Mammma,” said the wraith, shaking his head slightly in reply. 

Kylo sighed.  He supposed he’d be sharing his human with a wraith of all things now.  It made Hux happy.  He tried to focus on that as Kostya wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist adoringly.  Hux continued to puff on the home made cigarette, watching it burn away as the drug affected his mind more and more, making his eyes droop and a curious grin settle over his lips.  Kylo kissed the boy’s cheek, “Are you feeling better?” 

“The smoke looks nice…” observed the boy. 

“Yes, I suppose it does,” agreed Kylo. 

“Sometimes…I think I feel like the smoke, you know?” asked Hux, settling against the pillows and flicking the scant remains of the drug out the window. 

Kostya glanced…or Kylo supposed he might have glanced if he had eyes…up at the vampire and let out a quizzical, “Maa?” 

“It’s better than letting him torture himself,” Kylo argued. 

Kostya tilted his head slightly before reaching up and touching Hux’s hair, trying to keep it away from his face.  Hux looked down at the wraith, gave a little giggle and buried his face in Kylo’s shirt, “He tickles.” 

“Kostya…” said Kylo sternly, still not certain he liked the idea of the wraith feeling he could touch his human whenever he felt like it.  Especially tickling.  

“Oh, let him,” protested Hux, slapping Kylo’s chest lightly. 

Kylo sighed and looked at Kostya, “He does something to you, doesn’t he?  Does he help you remember things?  Things about when you were a child?” 

The wraith gave a slight nod, “Ma…my…my Mamma…”  He let out a frustrated noise before prodding his head, as if trying to gesture remembrance, “My Mamma…” 

“I see…” said Kylo quietly, “It’s alright then.  Just this once.  But I’m not carrying you out if you fall asleep.” 

The wraith nodded and lay against Hux, wrapping his arms around the human’s waist.  At the very least Kylo supposed he ought to be grateful that Kostya saw Hux as a sort of parent rather than any sort of romantic notion.  He wasn’t sure how he would deal with having a wraith for a rival. 

“He’s learning new sounds…” noted Hux lazily, clinging to Kylo and rubbing his face against the vampire’s shirt. 

Kylo sighed.  At the human’s display of playfulness he nearly forgot all about the wraith.  He wrapped his own arms around his human, just above Kostya’s and held Hux tightly, “You’ll be alright darling.  I promise you’ll be alright.” 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace for feeeeeeeeeeels...

It was difficult, ignoring what was coming and trying to lose himself in a domestic fantasy.Hux was unable to do it.For a few fleeting hours he might have some success, then he would become quiet, or irritable, or weepy and lose all interest in any sort of activity or lesson.Sometimes it would happen suddenly; Kylo had the human seated in his lap, halfway through a sonata and the boy would get up and walk away without any word or warning.Other times Kylo would be able to see it coming.The human might be eating, then he would slow, then eventually stop, the change happening so gradually that it was easy for Kylo to detect.

He would usually only leave if he felt like crying.Humans, but males especially, didn’t seem to want company when they cried.Kylo knew this, and stayed away from Armitage, but it was difficult.With his heightened senses it was easy to hear the boy sobbing, secluding himself in some dark room until the feelings left him.When he returned, Kylo would pretend he hadn’t heard a thing and offer the boy a little medicine or small amount of alcohol to numb his mind.

They abstained from sex as well.Many times Hux simply wasn’t in the mood for it, or wanted to be loved in other ways.They would kiss, and the human would ask to be held, cherished, and told he was good and that everything would be alright.Kylo didn’t mind it terribly, his own mind was often occupied with how he could make a good defense for what Hux had done and why complete destruction would be too severe a punishment.

The only time Hux seemed free from troubles was when he cared for Kostya.Most times he would simply talk to the wraith, carry on a conversation, guessing what the other creature was saying to him.The boy would still cry sometimes, blaming the silent tears that trickled down his cheeks on a lack of light, but he was calmer with the wraith, who was in fact starting to develop facial features.Within a few days he had a nose, and was starting to get a pair of lumps where his eyes ought to have been.He was growing ears as well, and his teeth were now fully defined.

Kostya still wasn’t much for words, only capable of infantile syllables.Hux was still ‘mama’ as were a great many other things, but the wraith was starting to use other consonant sounds.Hux would read to him out loud, as well as a half-literate boy could, trying to coax more sounds from the wraith.

That was what Hux had been doing the morning the letter finally came.Kylo knew he had to tell the boy what was happening, and fully intended to as he knocked on the human’s door.Hux called a soft, ‘come in,’ and Kylo entered, finding the boy seated on the bed, fully dressed in his suit with the wraith lying in his lap.He was reading one of Kylo’s old adventure books, stroking his hand over Kostya’s hairless head.

He looked up at Kylo and didn’t need to be told what was happening. He spotted the yellowish envelope in the vampire’s hand and stopped reading, slowly closing the book and setting it aside.He swallowed on nothing as he paled slightly, looking up at Kylo as he asked, “When do we leave?”

Kylo looked down at the letter as an excuse not to meet the human’s gaze.Hux knew exactly what was happening, he knew how dangerous it would be and how poorly equipped they were in mounting a proper defense.Kylo looked up and focused on the wraith, “Today…as soon as possible.”

He saw Hux nodding in his peripheral vision, “Do I need to pack?”

“I’ll take care of that, darling…” said Kylo quietly, “You…you should do what you wish.If you want to play with Kostya or read…anything you want.”

“Can I write to Illya?” asked Hux, “Not because I’m…it’s for if I don’t come back, you see.I just don’t want her to blame herself.If I nothing happens you can get rid of it.”

Kylo nodded, “Of course.I’ll have a pen and ink brought.”

Kylo wondered if Hux had forgotten what being destroyed entailed.That any will or farewell note he left would be seized and burned.He wouldn’t say it though.He didn’t want to take away what few comforts the human had left.He moved a little closer as Hux asked, “And…could you play me Dasha’s song again?The slow one.”

“It’s all one song, dearest, it’s the second movement of a concerto,” Kylo explained, trying to be nonchalant.

“Oh…right, of course,” said Hux quietly.

Kostya reached up and touched Hux’s face lightly.

“Don…don…cry…mama…”

That was when Hux lost nearly all of his ability to contain himself.He sucked in a sharp breath and held it as he tried not to make an noise, covering his face and shaking from fear and emotion.Kostya sat up, tugging on Hux’s arm away from his face, pleading, ‘don cry,’ as if it might do some good.Kylo was at a loss for words.He didn’t know if pretending there was no danger would help or only make things worse.To acknowledge the peril that might well lie ahead would only rile his human up, but he didn’t know if Hux wanted to continue ignoring it or not.

He sat on the bed beside the human, stroking the bright red tresses and feeling like crying himself.He hugged his human close and decided to try to be stoic.It seemed to be what Hux wanted, to face the danger with as much pride as he could manage to maintain.Kylo listened to the human groan between sobs, trying to stifle himself as best he could.He spoke quietly to his human, “We should go in a few hours…once we’ve packed, you should eat something.I can play for you while you have your meal.”

Hux nodded and Kylo could smell fear spilling off of him.It was a mortal fear, the same he often smelled on his prey.Hux was incredibly aware that the next few days might be his last and there would be nothing he could do about it.It was natural for humans to cry, to be angry or to plead for themselves.Eventually the boy would come to acceptance, but when it happened Kylo knew it would break his heart to see his human, his brave and wonderful human, meekly accept whatever fate might lie before him.

“Do you want the pen and ink now?” asked Kylo.

The human nodded again, furiously wiping at his eyes.Kylo glanced over at Kostya, “Bring him anything he wants.And…you have permission to stay with him as long as he pleases.”

The wraith made a pitiful sound, hugging his ‘mama’ tightly and rubbing his face against Hux’s shoulder.Kylo spoke quietly, “I’ll take care of everything dearest, just look after yourself…”

Hux nodded once again, whispering, “I’m sorry…I’m making a scene…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Kylo tried to assure him, “You’re being very brave.”

“I don’t feel very brave…” Hux muttered to himself.

Kylo ran his fingers through the human’s hair one last time before promising, “You are…”

***

There weren’t many preparations to make.The two of them needed clothes for a few days, and that was all, but Kylo couldn’t help bringing things that might make Hux happy.Nothing that belonged to the human though.The Tsar wasn’t cruel, but other vampires were, and if there were any others making a visit or paying tribute, Kylo knew it was possible that one of them might try to upset his human.The doll would only serve as a clear and easy target if it was found out.At best some might tease about an adult, male human needing a doll for security, and at worse, someone might take it and smash it.

Books were best, as were little sweets.They were more likely to be thought of as Kylo’s property, for his own entertainment or treats for training his human.Kylo wondered about the handkerchief, and if Hux would want to risk bringing it with him.He couldn’t imagine anyone thinking it was the human’s and trying to take it from him, but it was also a precious memento, like the doll.He wondered if Hux would feel better if he knew it was in a secure place.

Kylo settled on leaving it.Asking the human to open his drawer and reminding him of a departed friend would only upset him more.Hux didn’t need more death on his mind.

He had a coach, though it was old and dusty.It was a small one, his Night-Mare would be able to pull it on her own.Kylo figured he would wear his day suit, and if Hux wanted he could sit beside him or inside the carriage.He suspected the boy would want to ride beside him though.The human loved air and sunlight, and this would be a good opportunity for him to have them for a few hours.

As he prepared, Kylo sent out a thought for Hux’s lunch to be prepared.He knew the human likely wouldn’t have an appetite, he seemed far too distraught to eat, but he wanted to make sure at least one of Hux’s meals would be to his liking.The Tsar wouldn’t let Hux starve, Kylo was certain of that, but he also likely wouldn’t take the same pains Kylo did to make sure the boy had foods that he liked and would be good for him.Not that the Tsar deliberately undernourished his humans, most vampires were simply unfamiliar with human dietary needs.Especially hydration.Many vampires underestimated how important it was for humans to drink plenty of water.

At the moment though, Hux would probably respond to food much the same way he had during his first few days, drinking a few cups of water and nibbling on bread or meat.Kylo figured it ought to be a simple meal, despite wanting to spoil his human and ensure everything was perfect for him.Bread, meat and cheese would suit his needs for now.It was probably best not to give him anything too hard on his stomach, since some humans were known to vomit if they became too agitated.

Kylo wondered what sorts of things he ought to bring for Hux.The hard candy he liked would keep well enough for the journey, and cigarettes might help calm his nerves, though he likely wouldn’t be allowed to smoke them in the palace.He would have to have warm clothes for the journey, as well as something to keep the chill within the stone walls at bay.Kylo also felt it would be necessary to keep Armitage especially well-groomed.If he was trying to prove the boy’s docility, it would be detrimental if he appeared on the edge of sanity.He would need to bring brushes for Hux’s hair and teeth, and make sure he appeared to be sweet and harmless at all times.

Kylo took his time sorting through everything, making sure everything was ready.He didn’t want to face Hux.He didn’t like that he was bringing the human to a place where he couldn’t protect him.He hated the uncertainty, and wasn’t sure how he was supposed to face Hux and lie to him over and over.The boy might not come back.He might suffer terribly.There was nothing Kylo would be able to do to stop it.He wouldn’t even be allowed to end the boy himself, if that was what the Tsar commanded.

He had to lie though.One of them had to at least pretend that everything would be alright.Perhaps it would be.Perhaps it would all work out.One of them had to keep some shred of hope for both of them to cling to.

So he continued to lie.

Hux came down from his tower to take his meal.They sat in the lounge and Kylo played Dasha’s song for him while he picked at a piece of bread.As Kylo expected, Hux didn’t eat much, in spite of Kylo occasionally encouraging him to take at least a few bites.The human was convinced to drink though, taking enough water to satisfy Kylo.

He played the second movement of Dasha’s concerto, a slow, thoughtful piece.The girl may not have had the makings of a great composer, but this section always struck Kylo as having a sort of brilliance to it.It always made him feel quiet, and when he played it, it was as if the score didn’t exist and he simply felt the music.It sounded…lonely, sad, longing, but not despairing.It was like there was a small amount of light, just enough left to keep the sadness of the piece from becoming overwhelming.

He played through it twice, not wanting it to be over.Not wanting to get into the carriage and start on their journey.He wanted just a few moments longer, pretending that they were going to stay where they were forever.

“We should go…” Hux finally said quietly.

Kylo stopped, his fingers hovering over the keys.He tried to sound playful as he said, “We could stay a little longer, I think.”

“No, please…let’s just go.”

Kylo tried not to frown at the words, “If that’s what you would like, darling.”

***

Kostya came to see them off, standing on the edge of the steps as if he was staring up at the carriage.Hux, from force of habit it seemed, took it upon himself to secure the trunk.Kylo wondered if this was how the coach drivers felt when they delivered blood tax.If they, like Hux who had known some of the girls he had had a hand in delivering, felt this awful dread, shame and sadness.Kylo had never thought anything of the coachmen.To him, they had simply been the means by which his lovely new pets and companions were delivered.They only time he had paid any attention was when, curiously, one had brought a red haired child with him thirteen years ago…

Hux clambered down and looked over the coach and Night-Mare, announcing, “It’s ready.”

“You can sit with me up top if you like,” said Kylo.After a moment’s thought he added, “You can drive, if it will make you feel better.”

Hux seemed to think it over.He would be driving to what could be his own execution, but it was also something he loved, something he might not have another chance to do.The human nodded and took a step towards the Night-Mare, “I can take over if you get tired…”

“Mama…” said Kostya.

Hux turned, his eyes still red-rimmed from crying.He tried his best to smile at the wraith, “Be…Be good Kostya.He won’t…he won’t turn back into a wraith while we’re gone, will he?”

“I’m not sure…at this point I suspect he won’t.He’ll be alright,” said Kylo, though he wasn’t certain of anything concerning the wraith anymore.

“Mama…” said the wraith, approaching with his shoulders hunched, making itself small as if he was nervous.He reached out towards Hux, “Mama…com…bak…mama…” He touched Hux’s arm, “Mama stay…”

Hux’s mouth twitched and he quickly turned, “I’ll ride in the cab.”

“Mama,” pleaded Kostya.

Hux opened the door and bounded inside, slamming the door shut.Kostya moved forward and put his hands on the door, “Mama…mama…com bak…com bak soon.”

Kylo took the wraith by the shoulders and pulled him back, “We’ll both be back soon.Keep the castle ready for us.”

The wraith made an awful noise, not quite a hiss or a sob.He paced and kept looking at the carriage and at Kylo, making that hideous sound, occasionally muttering ‘mama’ to himself.Eventually he dashed back to the carriage and pawed at it, making his noise and crying, “Mama!Mama com bak soon!Mama…b-be safe!”

“Stop, stop Kostya, don’t,” said Kylo, pulling the wraith away, “That isn’t helping…he has to go now…”

“Mama…” sobbed the wraith.

“I’ll bring him back,” said Kylo, “He’ll come back soon, and he’ll be safe.Then…then he can stay forever.”

The wraith made his ugly noise and backed away, wiping at his face as if instinctively trying to dry the tears he might have shed.Kylo mounted into the driver’s seat, looking down at the wraith from his visor.Despite being a decent height, the creature seemed small and pathetic, looking about fretfully and whining at the carriage.He urged the Night-Mare to a trot and Kostya let out a desperate shout, bounding beside the carriage as it began to move.Ignoring Kylo’s instruction, the wraith yelled pitifully, shouting for Hux to come back soon.Kylo turned and watched him run as far as he could before he was forced to stop at the property line.

Kostya clawed at the air, trying to move forward like a dog fighting against a chain.He shouted and cried even after he was well out of sight.

When the wraith’s screaming died out, Kylo could hear the human sobbing quietly inside the carriage.This must have been what it felt like to deliver Blood Tax.Ripping a human away from those they loved, and the ones who loved them, bringing them away to a sorry fate that none of them could fight.Kylo couldn’t believe he had never thought about it.Much less how selfish he had been.All these years he had thought of them like puppies being separated from their mothers without once thinking of what it meant for the poor human who was taken away.How much it really hurt them to be taken from their families…

It was some time before Hux stopped crying and asked to be let out.Kylo gladly stopped and opened the carriage door, finding his human poorly composed.He looked up at Kylo, on the verge of crying all over again, “I should have hugged him goodbye…”

“It’s alright darling…you can apologize to him when you come back,” promised Kylo.He stepped out of the way, “Come ride up top with me.It’s such a beautiful day.You’ll like the sunlight, even if it’s a little cold.It may start snowing sometime soon, I think.Come darling…please?”

Kylo reached inside the carriage and held out his hand for Hux to take.The boy wiped his eyes and his nose before taking Kylo’s hand and allowing himself to be helped out of the carriage.Kylo lead him to the front, “There, see…it’s so beautiful today.And the sun on your hair is so radiant…I have something for you as well…”

Once Hux was seated Kylo produced the tin of sweets Illya had sent.He smiled as he placed it on Hux’s lap, “See, they’re the ones you like.Eat as many as you want.”He took the pack of cigarettes, “There are five still left, you can have them as well.This is probably the best place for you to smoke them.”

Hux lay against Kylo’s shoulder and sniffled, “I’ve never cried this much in my life…I feel pathetic.”

“It’s alright…you’re…you’re actually incredibly composed,” said Kylo, “I’ve lived many years, and I’ve seen men and women in similar situations.You’ve accepted everything with an incredible amount of dignity.”

“I don’t feel dignified,” said Hux, tugging the jacket Kylo had loaned him closer around his shoulders, “There’s nothing I want more than to run away.I keep wishing something would happen and everything would stop or change.I don’t know how to do it myself…I just keep thinking how unfair it is that this is…”

“You do hate when things are unfair,” noted Kylo, wishing he didn’t have to wear his help so he could kiss his human’s worries away, “I’m not sure I’ve ever met anyone so determined to bring balance to a system…except perhaps my mother.I think you would have liked her.”

“I should have hugged Kostya…” repeated Hux sullenly.

“You gave him plenty of hugs, more care than he’s had in years.He knows that,” assured Kylo.He sighed slightly, “You love him?”

“He’s like a child…” replied Hux quietly, “He needed me…”

“You’re a very kind young man,” said Kylo.He often thought of Hux as a boy, twenty one seemed so young compared to his thousand years, but he wasn’t a boy, not really.He had grown in ways that Kylo never had, and was only starting to.For his youth, the human had a drive to help.Whether it was a natural human desire or if the boy’s past had conditioned him to seek validation through being needed, Kylo didn’t know.

His kindness seemed to come from a place of hurt, as a way to try to correct what had been done to him.He’d been neglected and abused because he was so unusual, so he paid special care and attention to a wraith who was different.He tried to save the girl who had been his friend.He tried to avenge the friends who had been taken away, and when it proved impossible he tried to end the system that had taken them.Kylo whispered, “You’re a very remarkable human.”

“I’ve know maps…if we don’t stop we can be at the palace this time tomorrow.If the horse doesn’t need a long rest…let’s just keep going,” said Hux.The boy put his arms around Kylo, holding him tightly, “I don’t think I’d be able to sleep or eat.”

“You need both to keep your strength,” said Kylo.

“I’m used to it…we can get food when we stop to rest the horse, but…I want to get it over with.I don’t want to wait anymore.If something bad is going to happen, I want it over and done.I’m so tired of feeling helpless on the edge of something I can’t escape,” said Hux.He pressed against Kylo, the heat from his body beginning to seep through his clothing, “If it’s going to happen, I want it to be on my terms, at least a little.I don’t want to wait and I’m not going to run.”

Kylo kept his arm around Hux and wondered at how terrible the human’s position would be.All of his humans had endured this, a journey to a place where something horrible would happen to them.He never thought about that journey, only anticipating the arrival of a new pet to alleviate his own loneliness.He hadn’t thought about how terrifying it would be to step into a carriage and wait as he was ferried to a creature who was stronger than him, that would keep him locked away until it decided it was time to kill him.

He had never seen humans say their goodbyes, not until he had seen Kostya screaming for Hux to come back.There had been a few attempts by fathers, brothers and lovers to rescue girls, trying to force their way into the castle.Having survived humans storming his home once, and nearly being killed by the mob, Kylo never had any mercy with these humans.The second he heard the crack of a gun or the squeak of a door being pried open, he felt that it was history about to repeat itself.If Hux had tried sneaking inside or breaking through the front entrance, Kylo likely would have acted instantly…

Instead, unintentionally, the boy had caught his eye first.The silly, pretty human in a dress and a wig, Kylo found him droll and lovely enough not to kill instantly.It was incredibly fortunate that he’d gotten a good look at Armitage.He wasn’t often glad that his lust trumped his caution, but in this case, taking Hux to live with him had been one of the best decisions of his life.

Another carriage came the opposite way, a pair of horses trotting and coming closer.They slowed as they approached, but the driver kept they horses going.They likely sensed a vampire and didn’t want to continue.Hux looked up and held onto Kylo a little tighter, “That’s…that’s Blossom and Steiner.”

“…who?” asked Kylo quietly.

“I know those horses,” said Hux, clinging to Kylo and beginning to tremble, “And…that jacket, Ivan’s driving.”

Kylo paused, “Do you want to stop?”

“I don’t know…” replied Hux, barely above a whisper.

The other carriage drew closer.The horses’ ears were pinned back with fear and they seemed to be trying to move backwards.Hux let go of Kylo and gave a wave, “Ivan!It’s me!”

Kylo started at the sight of the horses almost instantly calming once they had noticed Hux.Slowly, they continued to move forward cautiously.Through his visor Kylo could see the other driver.He seemed just as terrified as the horses, keeping his eyes on Kylo.Hux continued to wave, but the other driver didn’t wave back.Hux looked at Kylo, “Can we stop?Just for a moment.It’ll be the only time I ask, I promise.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t going to let you stop,” said Kylo, watching the other coach driver and losing more confidence in him with each moment he didn’t wave back to Hux.

Hux stood up, balancing himself perfectly on the moving coach.He called more loudly, “Ivan, its Armitage!”

Kylo slowed as the other carriage ground to a halt.Ivan was looking up at Hux, and Kylo stared up at his human worriedly.He had a slight smile on his face, and when he felt the other coach was within hearing distance for humans he asked, “Where are you going?”

Kylo gave the reigns a slight tug, signaling for the Night-Mare to stop.Ivan kept looking over at Kylo fearfully, his eyes only occasionally flicking towards Hux.After a few moments he replied, “Home.”

“Oh,” said Hux, forcing his smile to stay on his lips.

“Can you take your spell off the horses now?” asked Ivan, his voice rising.He sounded scared, possibly angry.

It was hard to smell through the layers of protective clothes and his helm, but Kylo was starting to pick up on hints of fear.The smile on Hux’s face slowly faded as well, “Spell...?Ivan, I’m not a-”

“I didn’t make them stop.I know you’re the one doing it,” said Ivan, sitting as if he was pinned against his seat, “Stop and I won’t tell anyone.”

“I…” said Hux quietly, “I didn’t do anything, I’m not a wi-”

“Darling, get down, you should talk to your horses,” said Kylo, much more loudly than necessary, trying to ensure the other human would hear him.He turned to the other human and was confident that the coach driver understood how angry he was, “And you, dismount.You don’t seem to be in a rush.Stay a while, would you?”

That shut the coach driver up.Hux leapt from the carriage in an instant to go to the horses.It was the first time for Kylo to see Hux with any of his horses and he could instantly see why humans would be wary.The beasts were fond of him, nuzzling against him, the boy’s presence alone being enough to keep them reassured and calm in the presence of a vampire and a Night-Mare.When Kylo had seen the horses with the constable, they had been terrified, but now they were calm, content so long as Hux was near.It wasn’t natural at all…

Hux protested it though.The boy had knowingly used magic, but it seemed he wasn’t ready to admit it to other humans.He stroked the horses as they pressed in to nuzzle against him, “Ivan, you know I’m not a witch.I proved it.”

“Then why do they act strange with you, Midge?” asked the other human, his grip tightening on his pistol and whip.

Hux shook his head, “I’m going to die.Is this really the only conversation you want to have with me?All you can think of to say when…none of the others ever went out and saw anybody like this.”

Ivan quieted at that, but he still didn’t dismount or let go of his weapons.Hux turned his attention to the bigger horse, Steiner, affectionately stroking his long nose.He glanced up at Ivan, “How is everyone?Mister Fyodor and Illya?”

“Miss Roskovna stopped coming to the stables, I haven’t seen her.Old Fyodor’s the same as ever,” replied Ivan.

Kylo dismounted and watched Hux tend the horses, stroking them and letting them press their noses against him, sniffing the front of his jacket as if looking for sugar or fruits.Hux looked up at the other human, “You really don’t have anything you want to say to me?Not even goodbye?You didn’t wave to me before either, you just shouted about the dress.”

Ivan looked at Kylo cautiously, as if aware that any negative answer he gave might set the vampire on him.Hux realized this and looked over at Kylo, “Really?”

“You’ve had a difficult day and I won’t allow anyone to make it worse,” snapped Kylo curtly.

“You can’t bully humans because they don’t behave the way you want,” scolded Hux, sounding much more like his old self.

“Darling, I’m not bullying anybody, I’m only looking out for your interests,” insisted Kylo.

“Did…” Ivan paused, looking at Hux in shock, “Did he just call you ‘darling?’”

Hux looked at Kylo for a moment, apologetically before he swallowed on nothing and returned Ivan’s horrified gaze, “He…he calls all the humans who live with him that…”

Ivan paled slightly and Kylo could only guess what was going through his mind.There was a vampire who seemed ready to kill him, a Night-Mare impatiently pawing at the ground, and a witch who Kylo had accidentally revealed to have homosexual proclivities all blocking his path.Kylo recalled what the other human had said about Hux watching him, and Hux admitting that sometimes he stole glances.The boy clearly liked this human, perhaps he had even loved him.

Ivan looked at Hux, shaking slightly as he said, “I shouldn’t talk to you.”

Hux let his hand drop as he stepped out of the way and Kylo felt his blood boiling under his own skin.

The horses required some urging, but they began to trot away.Hux watched the horses pass before staring at the ground and clenching his fists.Kylo stalked towards his human and hissed, “I’ll throttle him!Say the word and I’ll throttle him!”

“Don’t,” said Hux, tucking his hair behind his ear.He closed his eyes and taking a deep breath he added, “Ivan’s an idiot.”

The slight smile that was usually on Hux’s lips when he said that was nowhere to be found.Whatever fondness his human had for the other coach driver had dissipated.Hux crossed his arms over his chest, forcing an angry smile to his lips, “You know, I always knew he didn’t like me.I knew I scared him.I just…I didn’t think he was so heartless.I guess he really hated me.”

Hux was on the verge of more sad, angry tears when Kylo wrapped his arms around him.The human trembled as he declared, “I’m not going to cry over him, he isn’t worth it.”

It would have been understandable if he had cried though.For all Kylo knew, Ivan was the boy’s first love.Kylo could barely recall the first person he had been in love with, and how that first romance had helped shape him.His had ended similarly to Hux’s.There was a girl he liked, as much as a ten year old boy might like a ten year old girl, and then he had been turned.He supposed he had never been sweet or kind with her.He teased, so he supposed she never liked him back, but after he turned, he had become little more than a monster to haunt her nightmares.

He could sympathize with his human.His heart had been broken over and over again and Kylo wished there was something he could do to stop it.He just hugged his human tightly as Hux reached up, “I mean, I knew.I knew he thought I was a monster.”

“You’re not a monster,” Kylo assured him, watching as the other coach began to pick up speed, “You know I’d hit him for you.”

“Don’t…he’s not worth it.And the horses need to get home,” said Hux quietly.

Kylo felt something brushing against his arm and saw the Night-Mare pressing her nose against him.Hux turned and petted the horse’s neck, “She’s a nice horse…”

Kylo let go of Hux to retrieve the reigns, “You should drive.I think she’d like it if you drive for a while.”

Hux kept his forced smile on his face as he slid up behind the Night-Mare, making a slight bow to Kylo, “Where to my lord?”

There were so many places Kylo wanted to tell him to take him.Somewhere far away, like Paris, Rome or London.More than anything he wished he could have said, with all seriousness for Hux to take them home, back to Kostya and the library.Instead, he shook his head at Hux’s act, “Is that really how you would have talked to a lord?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never driven a coach for a lord,” said Hux with a slight shrug.He gave a slight, sad smile, “I’ve missed driving.”

“I’ll take you for more drives then.When we come back, you can drive the whole way,” promised Kylo.

The human nodded, looking at Kylo with sad, tired eyes, “Do you really think it’ll be alright?You really think I’m going to get to leave and see Kostya?”

Kylo didn’t know.Nothing seemed to feel certain anymore.Nonetheless, he nodded in agreement, “We’re going home together.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on another little trip. Will let you guys know on twitter and tumblr if chapters will need to be postponed.

It was a long drive, one that neither of them wanted to prolong with breaks.The Night-Mare was willing to draw the carriage through the night, enjoying hearing dull shrieks of those waking from bad dreams as she passed.Hux couldn’t hear them though.The houses were too far off and the walls too thick for his human senses to pick them up.

All noise died out as they approached the Tsar’s palace.Humans lived in the castle-town, most if not all of them servants to their Tsar.Despite the large number of humans, it was quiet.A quick look at them and Kylo could see why.A good number of them must have been under contract, and were beginning to become like wraiths in their appearance.Their skin was becoming ashen, their eyes dim, at least one of them was starting to lose her mouth, a fleshy seal forming where it had once been in a thin film.They didn’t speak to one another.It had been a while since Kylo had seen the town, and it was about the same as he remembered it, full of beings on the cusp of becoming little more than limbs and shadows.

The sight was a frightening one for Hux, he pressed close and let out a gasp as one of them looked up at him.He clutched Kylo’s arm and asked, “What are they?”

“Humans…one’s who’ve lived much longer than they should have,” explained Kylo.

There were no sounds from animals, Kylo expected they were all too frightened to make any noise.Animals were naturally terrified of vampires, and there were always a large number of them in the palace, not to mention the most powerful vampire in the country.There were no birds about, no little sparrows or stray cats or rats in the gutter.They would have all stayed far, far away from this place.

The palace itself loomed closer and closer.It was an old building, older even than Kylo’s current home.Vampires disliked change, and to Kylo’s knowledge the Tsar had only built new additions or began restorations unless they were sorely needed.It reminded Kylo of his childhood, of his family home during what was now referred to as the Dark Ages.Hux held Kylo’s arm tighter, “This is it?”

“You’ll be alright,” promised Kylo, putting an arm around Hux, “You’ll be alright.”

There were a pair of quasi-human servants waiting for them as they approached the front gate.One raised a hand, signalling for Hux to stop the carriage.The other reached forward, grasping as if to take the Night-Mare’s reigns.

“That’s not necessary,” said Kylo.He looked at the mare, “Bring the carriage wherever they tell you.I’ll call you back later.”

The Night-Mare snorted indignantly at the creature before her as Hux let go of the reigns.Kylo stood, pulling Hux with him as the human refused to let go of his arm, “Come…we have to go in now.”

“This place…it feels off.I feel like I should run,” said Hux quietly.From what Kylo had gathered, most living creatures got that impression from this place.

“I know, darling,” assured Kylo, “Here, we can’t dismount like this.You have to let go so we can get down.”

“I…I know,” stammered Hux.The human shivered as he let go, looking at the creatures that had once been like him.Nervously chattering, as many humans tended to do, he asked one of them, “What’s your name?How long have you been here?”

The creature looked up, his jaw slack as he stared at Hux unblinkingly.He took a shambling step forward before letting out a loud, wordless groan.He cocked his head suddenly, his ashen features twisting into something feral as he snapped his teeth.Hux jumped back, nearly stumbling off of the carriage as the creature let out a shout at him.Quickly he clambered off the carriage and clutched Kylo, “Wh-what’s he doing!?”

“Stop that,” Kylo said firmly, glaring at the demi-wraith.It seemed to acknowledge him and backed away with a hiss.Kylo patted Hux on the back, “I don’t think you’ll find these ones are like our Kostya at all…”

Hux shook his head and kept his grip, which might have cut off circulation if he had been holding a human.Kylo patted his hair down and took one last look at him.Apart from his frightened expression, Hux looked as good as he ever would under the circumstances.He was clean, nicely groomed and dressed, he certainly didn’t look threatening.He looked towards the gates and pulled his human along.He would be alright.He had to believe that.

The doors were drawn back by long shadowy hands as Kylo stepped inside.They were well oiled and glided open silently as Kylo passed through them with his human clinging to his arm.To his surprise, he found a tall and familiar silhouette in the shadows there to greet him.

The Tsar was unnaturally tall, standing high enough that Kylo had to tilt his head back to look him in the eyes.He was also a worn and weathered man.He had no hair, and a long scar, dark eyes and no nose to speak of, which Kylo understood were all a consequence of his longevity.He was at least twice as old as Kylo was, perhaps more than that.He wore simple black robes, and looked down at them as they entered.

“Your majesty,” said Kylo, kneeling down.He heard a thud as Hux hit the floor beside him.Kylo patted his hand apologetically, “I’m sorry darling, I should have warned you.”

“He shouldn’t have required a warning, unless the lack of light made him blind.Can you see me, child?” asked the Tsar.

Hux looked up in the direction he had heard the noise coming from.He shook his head and licked his dry lips until he mustered up the courage to whisper, “N-no your majesty…”

“I see,” replied the Tsar.He returned his attention back to Kylo, “I hope your journey was not difficult.It can be so dangerous for our kind to travel.”

“We made good time.My human is a skilled driver,” said Kylo, hoping the fact that Hux had willingly driven himself to his place of judgement might count for something.

“You may rise,” said the Tsar.

Kylo did as he was asked, gently pulling his arm away from Hux.He looked at the Tsar, “My human…might he-”

“In a moment,” replied the Tsar, cutting him off.He pulled a paper from the pocket of his robe and in a calm, quiet voice explained, “We must discuss the letter you’ve written to me.”

Kylo glanced down at Hux, wishing the human was allowed to rise along with him.He looked at the note and spoke quietly, awkwardly, like a child, “Forgive me…I hope it wasn’t too presumptuous.”

“It was very presumptuous,” said the Tsar, not scolding, simply stating a fact.He continued, “First, you changed the manner in which Blood Tax would be paid on a whim.Second, you took a male.We take females as a punitive measure and to check their populations.Third, you assume that I will allow your human the mercies granted to the previous one.”

Kylo felt in that moment as if he were a boy again, staring up at a teacher or parent after he had done something naughty.The Tsar added, “We have a good relationship, and you’ve done remarkably in your services, but such privileges shouldn’t be assumed.”

“Forgive me…” said Kylo quietly.

“Of course, my dear Lord Ren.You are still very young.Such things can be forgiven.However…this human of yours needs to be examined.I can’t allow such a trusted lord to fall sway to…certain unsavory ways of thinking,” said the Tsar, pausing to succinctly phrase his thoughts, “Let me see the human.”

Kylo bent down slightly, “Armitage, dearest, you can get up now.”

Hux rose, but he was visibly shaking as if a tundra wind had blown straight through him.He was distressed.His eyes were wide and he kept his arms crossed protectively over his chest.He seemed like he might cry out, but in a show a strength of will, managed to keep himself quiet.Kylo pressed a hand to his back, nudging him forward, “It’s alright, go on.”

Hux moved forward and let out a gasp as his arm was grabbed.The Tsar spoke sharply to him, “Arms at your sides, child.Let’s have a look at you.”

Hux positioned himself as desired, driving his nails into his own palms in an effort to keep himself still for his examination.He took in a sharp breath as the Tsar raked a long-fingered hand through his hair, fanning through, as if checking for fleas, “Clean…you are partial to this colouration, aren’t you?”

“Yes, your majesty,” said Kylo with a slight nod.He wished he could have been closer, perhaps even holding Hux’s hand.An examination was harmless, but the human seemed so frightened.Fear was spilling off of him and flooding the room.The Tsar had to sense it…

Hux’s chin was tilted up next, his face twisted back and forth to be seen at multiple angles.The Tsar pushed a finger past his lips to have a look at the boy’s teeth, “Healthy…”He gripped Hux’s arm at the bicep, his hand wrapping around it completely, “Thin.I know Lord Ren likely hasn’t neglected your feeding, and yet you’re hardly more than a slip of paper.”

When nobody spoke Hux managed to whimper out, “Please…I’ve always been thin, your majesty.”

The Tsar drew a hand down the human’s back, feeling how slender Hux was.With his examination finished, he stroked the human’s hair, lazily drawing his fingers through the long tresses, “I have certain rules for humans who stay here.You must have forgotten them.”

Kylo nodded again, “Forgive me…I believe I have.”

The Tsar nodded his understanding as he replied, “Feeding humans are permitted to wear a shirt or linen gown for modesty, but if he goes about fully clothed he’ll be mistaken for a servant.”He drew his hand through Hux’s hair again, “He must have a tag.It’s for his own safety, so other visitors don’t feed from him by mistake.Servants will take care of the human’s feeding and removing his waste.If you wish, they can also have him groomed and prepared for your chamber.”

Memories slowly came back.Kylo had certainly heard this speech before, on a visit some several decades ago.He couldn’t recall if he’d ever had a tag made.The Tsar continued, “He’s also not permitted to speak with other humans.He may not speak unless spoken to, or he is requested to do so.There is also the matter of his sex…those travelling with their feeding-humans will have females.There are also women of our own kind here.Have you taken measures to ensure he won’t suddenly go into a rutt?”

Kylo could see Hux’s cheeks redden despite the darkness.He spoke hesitantly, “He…he has no interest in females.”

The Tsar nodded and stroked through Hux’s hair again, “Keep him on a leash then.Forgive me, Lord Ren, but I’ve a responsibility to ensure the safety of the ladies who are accommodated here.You can imagine their distress if they knew a male human was roaming about.”

Kylo could, as much as he hated to admit it under the circumstances.Due to their nature, vampires were incapable of creeping into a bedroom without invitation, but humans were.It was often a great source of anxiety for a female vampire to have a male human in her custody.He nodded his agreement, “He’ll be supervised.”

“I know how you hate to have your humans caged or restrained, but I must insist he either be placed under supervision or locked in your suite if you decide to go about without him,” said the Tsar.He stroked Armitage once more, “We’ll conduct a series of interviews to ensure he’s fit to be kept as company.Forgive me, but the process will be a lengthy one.”

“He’s quite harmless,” said Kylo, making an attempt at a protest.

“That is not for you to determine, I fear,” replied the Tsar.He let go of Hux and held him at arm’s length, “Now, you’ve heard the rules.You may keep your shirt, but remove the rest.”

Hux’s mouth opened and closed without uttering a sound.He made a motion, as if to try and shake his head.The Tsar pressed him, “I know you aren’t deaf.Are you refusing or slow to comply.”

“It’s alright, darling, you can take them off.It’s alright,” assured Kylo.

Hux looked back at him, his expression surprised and slightly hurt.Kylo recalled how difficult it had been for Hux to be naked in front of another person, how he had needed to feel safe and secure before he could do it.This place was anything but safe for a human, and he likely didn’t want to follow a command that would make him more vulnerable.He had to do it though.If Hux disobeyed openly, brazenly, he would only worsen his situation.

Hux began to remove the jacket, his hands trembling as he slipped it off.He removed the vest next and the cravat before hooking his toe into the heel of his shoe and prying them both off.Kylo could smell Hux’s levels of distress coming to a peak.The human hated this.Humans, despite being oft compared to animals, were terrified of being vulnerable.Hux slowly folded the clothing he had removed, looking about for a moment before looking at Kylo.

“Leave them child, they will be returned to you when you leave,” said the Tsar.Hux clutched his little bundle tightly before leaving it on the floor.With a quick motion, as if trying to rip off a bandage, he took off his trousers.He folded them and left them on the top of the little pile.Hux kept his eyes fixed on the floor and Kylo could smell his shame and anger.The Tsar must have as well, but what would he make of it?Would he view it as a natural reaction for a human, defiance or promising violence.Kylo watched as the Tsar tilted Hux’s chin upwards, “You dislike this?Be honest with me child.”

“Yes…” said Hux, his anger waning slightly as he was forced to look on the ancient vampire lord.

“I see…it’s very important for you to be honest, both with me and yourself,” said the Tsar, “Now come, I would very much like to speak with you.”

Kylo moved closer to his human and put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright.You’ll be fine.”

Hux turned back against Kylo.He didn’t say anything, but Kylo understood what he wanted.He was frightened, he was vulnerable, he wanted to get as far away from this place as possible.They had to follow though.They had come this far, and turning back to run was no longer an option.He looked down at his human and kissed him, “It’s going to be alright.He wants to talk, that must be a good sign.”

Hux nodded slightly and swallowed back on nothing before moving forward.He was trembling so terribly that it was remarkable that he was still standing.Kylo was considering carrying him but wondered if it might not look like he was dragging his unwilling human to an interrogation.He settled for holding his hand, squeezing it to give his human some form of support.

They followed and it took a moment for Kylo’s eyes to adjust to the complete darkness.Hux clung tighter to him, likely no longer able to see.Was that done on purpose, Kylo wondered.The Tsar had to know that Hux wouldn’t be able to see in the dark.Kylo followed anyhow, bringing Hux with him and hearing the boy’s bare feet slap against the cold rock of the stone floor.He wondered if it might be too cold for his human in this place, especially now that he only had a shirt to keep him warm.

A door opened and a soft orange light emanated from within.Kylo could see the light and shadow playing along the stone walls as the Tsar gestured for them to enter, though they were still a ways off.Kylo tried to speak comfortingly to his human, “I think there’s a fire.Are you cold?”

Hux only whimpered slightly in reply.Kylo shushed him, “Shh…it’s just to talk, it will be alright.”

Kylo ushered him inside and to his relief there was a fire, and a pair of couches facing each other, with a table between them.It looked very comfortable, so this obviously wasn’t going to be a torturous process.It truly seemed from the surroundings that this was truly going to be a simple talk.He rubbed Hux’s shoulder, “See darling, it’s nothing to be afraid of.”

The Tsar seated himself, facing the fire and gestured to Hux, “Come sit, child.”

Kylo had to give Hux a slight nudge, guiding the human towards the Tsar.Though his own worries were soothed slightly, Hux was still frightened.He sat down, a slight distance from the Tsar, who quickly closed the gap between them, “Here, child, so I can feel your warmth.”

Hux closed his eyes as a long, thin arm wrapped around him and drew him close.He held onto himself, crossing his arms and pressing his nails into his palms.Kylo could understand his discomfort, but for him to still be so distressed…

Kylo sat opposite them, watching Hux and trying to determine how he could become more distress despite the mortal danger having past.The Tsar wouldn’t harm him, and while the experience certainly hadn’t been nice for the human, it was hardly torture…

“I haven’t called you here with the idea of upsetting you in mind,” explained the Tsar, calmly, as if speaking to a small child, “It’s a simple interview.”

“You’ll kill me…” Hux whispered softly, “If you think I’m dangerous you’ll kill me.”

The Tsar said nothing and extended a hand.A long shadow bubbled up from the wall and washed over it, leaving a small bowl.The Tsar placed it on Hux’s lap, reaching up to stroke his hair, “You enjoy these?”

Hux looked down, then at Kylo.Craning his neck to examine the contents, Kylo found that they were the little hard candies that Hux took with him on journeys.Kylo was used to the Tsar knowing details about his own life, but every time he witnessed it he felt a slight tingle in his neck that might have been a shudder if he was human.He hadn’t told the Tsar about Hux’s preferred sweets.The ancient vampire took one in his slender fingers and held it up for Hux to take.

Likely not knowing what else to do, Hux accepted it, reaching out with a shaking hand and clutching it.His eyes would occasionally flicker to the side, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to make eye contact.

With his hand now empty, the Tsar stroked the human’s cheek with the back of his slender fingers, “There…this will not be a painful process, I assure you.”

Hux flinched at the contact and gripped the candy tightly.The Tsar ignored his discomfort and kept his arm in place, trailing his fingers along the boy’s shoulder, “Now, let’s start at the beginning…why did you choose this?”

Hux tried to move away from the fingers, only to press in closer to the vampire holding him, “He…he was going to take Illya.”

The Tsar paused for a moment, “So the female that was selected was dear to you.And which of you made the initial offer to have this human take her place.”

The Tsar looked at Kylo and he knew he would have to admit it.It was pointless to lie to the Tsar in person like this.He had heard in some instances where a letter might avoid suspicion, but not like this.Kylo felt fear himself as he admitted, “Forgive me…I made a mistake in my letter.I offered to allow him to take her place.”

“Understandable, though I hope you will not make such mistakes in the future,” said the Tsar pointedly.Kylo shifted uncomfortably.Had the Tsar known he had lied from the beginning?He hadn’t lied with the intention of being subversive, he had simply been thinking about how to keep his human.The Tsar continued, “I remember your preferences well, Lord Ren.When it comes to males you like red-haired ones best and like brown hair for females.How did it come to your attention that there was a male of mating age in your territory that suited your desires?”

“I snuck in!”

Hux cried out so suddenly that Kylo jumped slightly.The human tightly balled his fists and spoke through gritted teeth, trying to contain his emotion, “I didn’t want him to take her.I snuck in…please…whatever you’re going to do to me, please do it quickly…”

There was a silence as Hux took quick breaths, trying to hold in frightened noises and tears.Kylo looked at the Tsar, instinctively pleading for his human, “He’s been punished already. He’s harmless.It was a stupid decision made by a hot-headed young boy.He won’t do anything like it aga-”

“Lord Ren…” said the Tsar, holding up a hand before turning his attention to Armitage, “Why did you do this, child?You had to know how fruitless it would be.Kill one lord and there will be another, one who would not be so kind knowing the fate that befell their predecessor.You would save no one by such actions.In fact, more would have died.”

To Kylo’s surprise the Tsar wasn’t angered or outraged, he was talking Hux through his actions as if he was scolding a child, trying to teach him the error of his ways.Hux trembled and kept hiccupping back sounds as he was caressed.The Tsar continued, “I need an answer from you child.Will you give one?”

Hux stayed quiet, wiping at his eyes as his breathing hitched and quickened.The Tsar stroked his hair, “May I tell you why I believe you did this, child?”

When no response was given, the Tsar turned Hux’s face again, “You must have been so lonely, so frightened.All alone in that house with a man who hit you, then hit your pet when you grew hard and unfeeling towards his cruelties.No mother to protect you, who even gave you a foreign name and marked you out of spite.She never considered how it might ostracize you from your pack.”

Hux stopped and looked at Kylo from the corner of his eye, betrayed and hurt.The Tsar continued, “You escaped to the stables, and kind females took pity on you.Many of them were taken away, but that wasn’t the worst of it, was it child?One night you snuck away to discover one of your companions going away.You wanted to ride with her because she was crying.You stowed away and helped to bring her to Lord Ren.You brought one of your few friends to her place of slaughter…you haven’t forgiven yourself, have you?There was nothing you could have done, you were only a child, but it haunts you, doesn’t it.”

Hux shook his head, trying to deny it.The Tsar petted his hair, “So many reasons for what you’ve done…so much pain in such a short life.That pain needed a direction, didn’t it?Someone on whom to place the blame for all that hurt.It gave you hope.It made you feel powerful when you had none.”The Tsar leaned in closer, “Like when that man seized you from behind?”

Hux closed his eyes and let out a whimper as the Tsar added, “He seized your shirt and dragged you to the back of the stable.He held you down by the back of your neck and told you to put a glove between your teeth.It hurt so badly, but he was such a powerful man…and he paid you.He paid you handsomely.”

Hux was openly sobbing now and the sound grasped at Kylo’s heart, reaching in a tearing at it.He reached forward, “Can I hold him?Please, let me hold him your majesty.”

His request was ignored as Hux started sobbing openly.The Tsar petted him, “Unfortunately, examining why you took these actions is key to determining whether you will repeat them.It isn’t meant to hurt you.”

Kylo tried once more, reaching again, “Please, just to calm him.”

“I can see this is stressful, that’s why today’s session will be brief.Perhaps tomorrow you’ll feel more inclined towards speaking,” said the Tsar.He shifted the bowl in Hux’s lap, trying to alert the human to its presence, “You may keep these.Consider them a gift.”

“Who told you?” Hux gasped between sobs, “Wh-who said I-?”

“Nobody tells me.I have my ways, child,” replied the Tsar.He looked at Kylo, “You may do what you wish with him.Ensure he is properly restrained.”

Kylo heard a thud on the table, and glancing down, saw a collar and leash on the table.The Tsar continued, “He mustn’t leave this room without them.Calm him and you’ll be directed to your chamber.”

Kylo rose, taking the collar.It had obviously been made prior to his arrival, with his name etched into a metal plate on the side.It would be plane to anyone who the human wearing it belonged to.He looked at the Tsar and whispered, “Please, your majesty, this is too harsh for him.”

“It is as harsh as he makes it.All we will do is speak,” said the Tsar, looking at Kylo darkly with his deep-set eyes, shrouded in shadow, “It is a mercy, Lord Ren.He ought to have died the moment he drew his weapon against you.Be grateful he is allowed any sort of trial.”

Kylo bowed, “Yes…yes I know.I don’t like seeing him in pain…”

“He is not in pain.He is a human having his delusions of superiority shattered,” said the Tsar, “As they should be.”

He rose, and Kylo rose with him, bowing once again.In Kylo’s mind, he knew this was more than generous.By their law, Hux should have died.The fact that he was permitted to make a case for himself was almost unheard of.Yet, he couldn’t stand the sight of it, Hux sitting opposite him, half dressed and crying into his hands.The Tsar put a hand on his shoulder, silently bidding him to rise, “We can’t lose any more.You least of all, Lord Ren.”

“I know,” said Kylo quietly.

“It is well for you to keep humans as you wish.You were like them once, and you should have their company.However, we mustn’t allow them to sway you.Humans must be kept in check…you know what happens when they revolt,” explained the Tsar, “If he is docile he will be granted mercy, but it will not come at the risk of your life.”

He felt a squeeze at his shoulder, one of support.He knew that this wasn’t being done out of cruelty, and it was truly the least harsh way that this could have happened.He hated the sound of Hux sobbing though.He didn’t like the idea of the human sitting just out of reach where he couldn’t be comforted…but the Tsar wasn’t hurting him, and seemed to be making some efforts to keep him calm and comfortable.He had made sure to offer Hux a food he liked and petted his hair.

“We will continue tomorrow when he is better prepared,” said the Tsar.

Kylo nodded and bowed again as the Tsar left.He immediately moved to Hux’s side, perched uncomfortably on the floor between the table and the sofa.He took Hux’s wrists, and stroked over them with his thumbs, trying to draw the human’s hands away from his eyes, “Shh…shh, it’s over now.It’s going to be alright.”

Hux broke the soft grip Kylo had on him and threw himself on Kylo’s shoulder, “How did he know!?”

“He just knows, I promise I wouldn’t tell anyone that,” whispered Kylo, holding Hux tightly.He rubbed his human’s back, “But he wants to keep talking, that means he wants to hear what you have to say.”

Hux pulled back, “I…I don’t want to be near him again…I don’t want him touching me…”

Kylo didn’t know how to respond.He couldn’t say he would do it.It would reflect badly on Hux if Kylo refused a request from the Tsar at the behest of a human.It would seem too much like Hux had influence over him, or could control him.His human was crying for him though.Hux was clearly distressed by this and if it continued it was sure to make his condition worse.Kylo held him tighter, patting his back, “Shh…it’s over…”

Hux pulled back and snatched the bowl in his lap.He tried to put it on the table, but he was shaking so badly that it poured out over the table, “He knew all about me…”

“He knows many things…he always has, as long as I’ve known him,” Kylo tried to explain.

“But how!?” Hux asked desperately, “How does he know!?”

“Nobody knows...” said Kylo quietly, trying to encourage Hux to lower his voice.

Hux shook his head and curled his legs to the side, trying to keep warm and cover himself.He looked over the table at the spilled candy as well as the leash and the collar.Hux crossed his arms over his chest, “He knows everything…why can’t he just say what he’s going to do with me?”

“He’s deciding,” said Kylo, trying to be comforting, “That means there’s still a chance.He wants to listen to you.”

“He’s torturing me…” said Hux.

“No!No, he isn’t,” protested Kylo.

“Then what is this!?” demanded Hux, snatching up the collar, “What do you call this!?How can you witness that and think he has any intention of letting me go.”

“It’s not…” said Kylo putting his hand over Hux’s and lowering it, “All humans have to wear them, it’s not just you.”

“And that makes it right,” said Hux, glaring at Kylo.

The vampire shook his head.It wasn’t right, there had to be a better way, but there was no way for them to fight it.The Tsar told him to collar his human, so he would have to do it.It wasn’t right, but refusing would only make things worse for Hux in the end.Kylo shook his head, “I don’t want to have to do this to you.You know that we have to.Your only chance is to prove you’ll be good.”

Hux wiped at his eyes and took several breaths, trying to calm himself down and not quite succeeding.He sat looking up at Kylo, “Just…get it over with.I know if you don’t he’ll make me.”

Kylo cupped his human’s cheeks in his hands, “I love you, I do.This is to keep you safe.”

Hux moved a quavering hand through his hair to draw his hair back, baring his neck.Kylo didn’t like what he was doing, and that it seemed so necessary for Hux’s survival.He reminded himself that it had its uses.If another vampire found him alone, the collar would show Hux was under his protection.Kylo focused on that.The collar wasn’t a means of humiliation or oppression, it was a tool to keep his human safe.Following the Tsar’s orders would keep Hux safe.

He slipped the leather collar around Hux’s neck, taking care to measure out enough space that the human could breathe and swallow comfortably.Fastening it, Hux let his hair down and Kylo had to bite back the urge to tell him how pretty he looked.He would have said it with the best intentions; that the collar didn’t detract from his beauty, that in spite of everything he’d been put through he was still lovely.Kylo knew that wasn’t how Hux would take it though, and he was already so uptight, Kylo knew it wouldn’t help.

“I love you, I want you to come through this…you believe me, don’t you?” asked Kylo.

Hux looked up at him, touching the leather band around his throat.He gave a nod and slumped against the couch, “Can we sit for a moment…I don’t think I’m ready to move yet.”

“Take your time, darling,” said Kylo, leaning in to kiss Hux’s forehead, “As much as you want.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry to have to do this, but I'm going to have to go back to updating every OTHER week. Unfortunately between other projects and my job being more intense than my last one, I can't keep up this pace. I'll try to make sure each chapter is worth the wait. It's also occurred to me that originally (like, a year ago) I managed my fics by updating a new one each week, so I could update 8:1 one week and Death and Taxes the next week. Let me know if you'd prefer this or would rather have them both updated at the same time.

Their chambers weren’t far, Kylo felt, but the walk there felt long.  They passed nobody, but Kylo could catch multiple scents on the taperstries.  It was curious to be able to smell so man of his own kind in one place.  He could detect humans and wraiths as well, but to smell so many different, unique vamipres was thrilling.  It had been a long time since he’d been close to so many of his own kind.  He had an overwhelming urge to see them, to speak with them. 

He had his human to worry about though.  Hux was still sniffling lightly by the time they had left the room, following Kylo who in turn followed a shadow that brought them to their room.  Their trunks had been brought up already, and removing his seal, Kylo recalled the Night-Mare.  She would probably find herself more comfortable in her own invisible realm than with whatever other creatures might be kept in the stables.  She was not like flesh and blood horses who feared predators, but if anyone had brought a wyvern, she might become irate. 

The room itself was much more spacious than his own, which was impressive given that his own chamber was a masterbedroom.  There was a large bed, enough to accommodate three or four.  It was unsurprising, given that it wasn’t unusual for vampires to have multiple partners at once.  With such a low probablility of having children, the most effective way to try was for a vampire to have multiple female lives or lovers, and make love to them for as long as he was able.  It brought about a ridiculous stereotype that vampires did nothing but have sex all day, and a silly notion of a harem of subordinate vampire-wives, but in the end it didn’t really matter. 

The room was furnished with a duchess and a sitting area, as well as a board for cards or chess.  Kylo wondered if Hux could play chess.  He probably knew at least one or two card games.  The vampire had never met anyone who couldn’t play at least one card game.  There were also taperstries on the walls, showing key moments of vampiric history.  If Hux knew what they depicted, he didn’t say anything and didn’t pay them much mind.  He went and sat on the bed, covering his legs with a sheet and unclipping the leash from his collar. 

“How long do you think this will take?” Hux finally asked. 

“I can’t say…but he didn’t say anything right away.  I truly believe that’s a good sign,” said Kylo. 

“I feel like a rat that’s been caught by a barn cat,” said Hux.  When he received no reply he explained, “They don’t kill right away.  They take their time because they know they can, that the rat is powerless.  They don’t kill them because it’s how they have fun.” 

“I don’t believe that,” said Kylo firmly. 

“So this is what compassion looks like to you,” muttered Hux. 

“I know you don’t like it, I don’t like it either, but please believe me when I say that the Tsar not taking immediate action against you is a good thing,” pleaded Kylo. 

Hux gave a nod and looked over the room, squinting slightly, “I can’t see much of anything.” 

“It’s probably cold for you as well…” said Kylo.  Hux wasn’t permitted to wear more than a shirt, but there had to be some way to keep him warm.  Baths and a fire would help, but it terms of covering his human, the best way would be to keep him in bed under plenty of blankets. 

Almost as soon as Kylo thought about it, a wraith appeared and began to kindle a fire, while another left extra linen.  The Tsar’s wraiths were especially intune with the thoughts of guests and their masters, providing them with whatever they needed.  Still, it was only a temporary fix.  If Hux needed to leave the bed he would soon become cold. 

“You should take one of my shirts,” the vampire suggested, “You’re nearly my height, but it should provide a few more inches of covering.  It might also be a bit warmer for you.” 

Hux gave another nod and stared at the wraiths by the fire.  He wondered out loud, “Why aren’t they like Kostya?  The one at the gates snapped at me.” 

“I don’t really know…you reminded Kostya of good things, perhaps you reminded the one at the gate of something unpleasant,” explained Kylo, trying to think of a logical reason.  As an afterthought he added, “I don’t think you should speak to them though.” 

Hux bowed his head, but it didn’t rise in his usual nod.  Instead he settled into the bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin, “It’s cold…” 

Kylo had been prepared to lie in bed with his human.  As he was about to move he heard footfalls, but they weren’t accompanied by the sound of breathing that Kylo had become accustomed to.  He could feel the hair on the back of his neck prickle at the unfamiliar feeling of one of his own nearby.  He had been away for so long that he wasn’t sure if he would be able to identify other vampires by their preferred perfumes, soaps and collognes. 

He heard the steps coming closer, thinking they would be sure to pass by his door.  Should he say something?  He had no idea who it was, so it might not even be someone who he was in any sort of mood to see.  He also didn’t want Hux to think he was being abandoned, left all alone in a strange room after an awful experience while Kylo went out to find other vampires.  It would be unfair to leave his human alone like this. 

There was a knock on the door and Kylo felt his heart leap when a male voice asked, “May I come in?” 

He could say no.  He saw Hux jump, likely not having heard the footsteps and having no idea someone was coming.  He looked at Kylo fretfully, sitting up with the blankets pulled tightly under his chin.  He didn’t want to frighten his human, but it had been so long…perhaps he could just open the door.  They could speak through the threshold.  That way Hux would still be quite safe in the chamber. 

“It’s alright dearest,” said Kylo, turning and opening the old latch on the door. 

Looking slightly downward he found himself greeted by the sight of a midsized vampire.  He had a lanky build and a wry smile, with blond, strawlike hair falling in a mess over his face.  His eyes were a piercing pale blue that Kylo recognized immediately as one of his first visitors after his mother passed. 

“Hrothgar Ren,” Kylo gasped in surprise. 

“I heard you were hear as well!” exclaimed the other Knight of Ren.  He moved forward to throw his arms around Kylo but was suddenly repelled.  He looked up in surprise, “Did you forget to invite me in?” 

“No…it’s…” Kylo trailed off. 

Hrothgar stood on the tips of his toes, peering over Kylo’s shoulder into the room, just in time to see Hux duck under the blankets.  He grinned, “Am I interrupting something?”  He sniffed the air and suddenly paused, “You took a male this year?  You’re not in some sort of trouble, are you?” 

“No, it’s nothing like that,” replied Kylo.  He shrugged, “He’s just a little nervous around strangers.” 

“Then hopefully I won’t prove a stranger for too long,” said Hrothgar with a light laugh, “So, am I allowed in or not?” 

Kylo glanced back nervously at Hux before hesitantly confirming, “You may enter.” 

“Excellent!” said Hrothgar, colliding with Kylo in a crushing grip that seemed impossible for his thin frame.  It was a strange feeling to embrace a vampire after becoming so used to humans.  For a moment, Kylo was shocked that he couldn’t feel warmth or a heartbeat.  Once it passed though, he returned the embrace of his fellow knight. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Kylo. 

“Making my official tributary visit.  I suppose you won’t have yours for another few decades,” explained Hrothgar, pulling back slightly, “I’m not the only one.  There are a few of us here, and quite a few members of your social club if I recall correctly.” 

“Is that so?” asked Kylo, “I wonder if they would want to take advantage of our fortune and hold a meeting.”

“I think they would.  They don’t usually get to fawn over a male human,” laughed Hrothgar, “Speaking of humans, why don’t you come out of there?  Let’s have a good look at you.” 

Hux stared from his place on the bed, looking at Kylo for some sort of direction.  Kylo waved him over, “It’s alright darling, he’s a very old friend of mine.” 

Hesitantly, Hux pushed the blanket back and smoothed down his shirt, making sure he was adequately covered.  He placed his little white feet on the floor softly before getting out of bed, keeping as much distance as he could and eyeing Hrothgar nervously.  The Knight of Ren sucked in a breath before giving a very loud, shrill whistle.  The sound startled Hux and Kyo couldn’t help looking on in admiration.  While most humans had no trouble whistling, vampires often had difficulty mastering it. 

“He’s gorgeous,” said Hrothgar, admiring the human, “Very pretty.  Could pass for a girl if you put a dress on him.” 

“I must admit…” Kylo muttered quietly, “I do have him wear them on occasion.” 

Hrothgar grinned at that before extending his hand, rubbing his fingers together and clicking his tongue, “Here boy…come here, don’t be shy.” 

Hux stared at the hand and then looked up at the vampire, all of his fear suddenly displaced by offense.  His jaw dropped slightly as he nearly shouted, “I’m _not_ a dog!” 

“So you aren’t,” replied Hrothgar, accepting the boy’s exclaimation in good humour, “But I must insist on you coming here.  Humans are much prettier up close.” 

Hux looked at Kylo, his fists clenched at his sides adamantly, “I don’t want to.” 

“Darling, I promise he won’t hurt you.  Stop being difficult,” insisted Kylo. 

Hux’s expression was…hurt, though Kylo couldn’t understand why.  Before, Kylo understood why Hux was upset by the shirt and the collar and the interrogation, but this was different.  Hrothgar was trying to be friendly and kind and Hux was being unreasonable in refusing to come forward.  It wasn’t how Hux wanted to be treated, but it wasn’t as if Hrothgar was trying to offend him.  Seeing that this was a battle he couldn’t win, Hux came forward, not quite stomping, but his anger was apparent in the way he moved. 

“Fiesty,” Hrothgar noted, causing an angry flush to spread over Hux’s face.  The vampire reached up to tuck Hux’s hair behind his ear, “There, that’s not so bad, is it?  Aren’t you a lovely human with your pretty red hair?”  The vampire leaned in and sniffed at the front of Hux’s shirt, “Oh...he’s sweet…” 

“Is something wrong?” asked Kylo. 

“No…just a personal preference, I’m not fond of the sweet ones,” said Hrothgar, pulling back slightly, “And the problem with the young ones that we’re always told to take is that they’re all too sweet for my liking.  Every year they’re all sweet and I find myself forcing myself to choke down their-” 

“Then don’t take them!” snapped Hux.  His eyes were wide now, and his hand was drawn back as if he was ready to slap the vampire across the face.

“Darling,” said Kylo firmly, grabbing Hux’s hand to ensure he wouldn’t use it, “I know how you feel about this, but you’re being very rude.” 

“ _I’m_ being rude!?” exclaimed Hux, “He comes in here snapping his fingers at me, touching me, smelling me and I’m the one who’s out of line!?” 

“The louder you make your fuss the more people in here will be listening, I guarantee it,” warned Kylo, deliberately making his voice low. 

“Kylo…” said Hux, angry and pleading, “I thought you understood.  Can’t you see why I don’t like this?” 

“Darling, please,” said Kylo a little more urgency, “Vampires have better hearing than humans, anyone could be listening.  Remember why we’re here.” 

More than his confusion over Hux’s outburst, Kylo’s concern was the human’s volume.  If someone heard a human shouting about refusing something of a vampire, there could be trouble.  No doubt the Tsar already knew what was happening.  He looked at Hux, trying to keep his expression soft and calming, “We can discuss it later, but for now, I need your best behaviour.” 

Hux froze for a moment, actually taking a step back as he shuddered.  Hrothgar gave Kylo a concerned glance, “You let him talk back and call you by your name?” 

Kylo instinctively felt embarrassed by the comment.  Humans were weaker than vampires, and the idea that a vampire couldn’t control their human was an extremely belittling one.  At the same time, Hux wasn’t his to control.  He wasn’t a slave or a pet.  Kylo thought of him more as a spouse, and he knew it was wrong to try to control a lover like that, but he still felt shamed by the comment.  Having it implied that he was incapable of besting a human or that he was weaker than one… 

“He’s still learning.  I’ve not even had him for a month,” Kylo explained, defending himself when he wasn’t entirely sure he needed to. 

“I suppose males take a little more time to reign in.  Adjusting must be difficult for him,” said Hrothgar, he reached out and petting Hux’s hair, causing the human to grit his teeth behind pursed lips, “So pretty…don’t you like being petted?” 

Hux glanced at Kylo before speaking in a very low voice, “No.” 

Hrothgar snorted slightly, “He’s certainly blunt.” 

“My name is Hux.  You can talk to me if there’s something about me that you don’t like,” said the boy, taking a step forward. 

Kylo hesitantly took Hux’s hand, holding it gently since he was no longer trying to hold the boy back, and looked at his old friend.  He was frightened of judgement.  He was frightened that this man who had been one of his dearest friends for almost a thousand years, practically a brother, would change his opinion if he knew how he truly felt about Hux.  He had to do it though.  His human wasn’t backing down and he didn’t want the situation escalating.  It would be much easier to just have some light shed on the whole thing, have it all overwith instead of having all this arguing. 

“I’m very fond of him,” said Kylo.  With a moment’s hesitation he added, “He isn’t my pet.  I’ve no intention of treating him like one.” 

Hrothgar’s brow shot up as he took them both in.  He looked at Kylo and then at Hux, trying to make sense of the situation.  If Kylo had been capable of blushing he was sure he would have turned a deeper red than his human’s hair.  Hrothgar knitted his brow and asked, “So how do you call him to you when you want him?” 

Kylo glanced down at Hux, “…usually by calling his name or darling…” 

“Does he let you feed from him?” asked the other vampire. 

“Yes, yes he’s actually very good about that.  He knows how to care for himself afterwards and he’s quite willing,” explained Kylo. 

“But what if he said no?” said Hrothgar, “And he didn’t have a reason to; like being sick or injured.” 

“If I didn’t have a good reason I’d say yes.  I know he has to eat,” Hux tried to explain. 

“So…he’s not socially trained, but you have trained him,” said the blond vampire, trying to understand what he had stumbled in on. 

“I had to teach him, but I wouldn’t use that word,” said Kylo. 

Hrothgar gave a nod, his brow still knitted as Kylo pulled the boy in closer.  Kylo added quietly, incredibly embarrassed, “He’s…he’s my little bride…” 

The other vampire gave a slight laugh before stifling himself.  Kylo found himself squeezing Hux’s hand, feeling horribly nervous about the whole affair.  Hrothgar shook his head slightly, “You must have really fallen for this one.  So hard he hasn’t noticed you aren’t even that little.” 

Hux started slightly in surprise as the vampire addressed him directly and reached over to give his hair an affectionate tug.  Twirling a red strand between his fingers, Hrothgar added, “You’ll have to forgive this.  Vampires are a bit more physical than humans, especially with warm, pretty creatures like yourself.  I expect most vampires you encounter will want to hold and look at you.” 

The boy didn’t seem entirely comfortable, but his expression softened.  He wasn’t completely at ease with what was happening, but he seemed leagues better than he was just a few moments ago.  The other vampire continued, “That clears that up then, doesn’t it?  Do you allow others to hold you, or just your mate?” 

Hux flushed at the insinuation that he was bonded to Kylo.  He looked at Kylo with his mouth open, floundering slightly before he replied, “I…Nobody’s asked…” 

“It’s alright darling,” promised Kylo.  He felt it might be good for his human to be held and cared for.  Having lacked positive touch and affection in his life for such a long time, it would be good for him to experience it from as many different people as possible. 

He nudged Hux a little closer to his old friend and ignored the light gasp his guman gave as he was embraced and kissed on both cheeks, “I’m Hrothgar, a Knight of Ren like our Kylo here.” 

“Hrothgar is from a country very far from here in the north.  He used to be a raider in the Norse tradition,” Kylo explained. 

“It was jolly fun,” said the vampire, “Raiding, feasting, carrying off women.” 

He gave Hux a playful nudge and the human’s discomfort returned at the suggestion that he might enjoy doing the same.  He flushed again as the vampire looked up at Kylo, “Would you like to chat for a while or were you two…” 

“No, not at all…were we?” Kylo asked his human. 

Hux shook his head and nervously tucked his hair behind his ear. 

“Excellent!” said Hrothgar, “I haven’t seen you in more than a human’s age!  When was the last time?”

“Paris.  Antoinette and Louis’ coronation,” said Kylo.  It took less than a moment for the smile to leave his face after he said those names. 

Hrothgar’s exuberance quickly left him as well.  He became quite, nodding with a sad smile on his face.  Kylo could recall that day well.  He and his fellow knight had been selected as ambassadors to attend the coronation.  He could recall Marie-Antoinette’s young, cheerful beauty and the awkwardness of her young husband.  They had been so young, too young to reign when Kylo thought about it.  He had known that their rule would likely not be a stable one, with so many debts and such young, inexperience rulers, but he had never thought the pair would meet such a violent end.  And their children…their young son especially…

“It’s a pitty their vampiric blood was so diluted,” muttered Hrothgar, “There’s little difference between a damphire and a vampire, but once multiple generations of only breeding with humans pass…I think they could have survived if they’d had more vampire in them.” 

“They may have been able to fend off assailants, but they would have needed more help to escape the country,” said Kylo, “But let’s not talk of that.  I’ve had enough sadness.  Armitage, dearest, why don’t you sit by the fire.  I think it would be good for you to sit with us instead of lying alone.” 

Hux glanced at the bed, “I want to take a blanket to cover my legs.” 

“Of course, do what you like,” said Kylo.

As soon as Hux left, Hrothgar asked out the side of his mouth, his voice too quiet for a human to hear from across a room, “Is he allowed on the furniture?” 

“…yes,” replied Kylo, a little awkwardly by his own admission. 

“Ah, good,” said Hrothgar with some relief. 

Hux settled himself on a couch, facing a fire and spreading a sheet over his legs to cover them.  Kylo hoped it would be good for him to have some company.  The Tsar had frightened him, but perhaps just sitting and having some leisure conversation might take his mind off of things.  He hadn’t quite lost the scent of fear, and he still shook a little when he walked about.  Kylo went to him, pulling his human against him and kissing the top of his head.  He wished he nuzzled his human, “You’re still so tense, darling.  Why don’t you sit in my lap?”

Hux whispered to Kylo, “With someone watching?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ve watched him do much, much worse,” said Hrothgar, perching himself on the other end of the couch, “Sylvia’s here as well, by the way.” 

Kylo felt a slight thrill of excitement, but willed it away.  He reached up to touch his human’s hair and as he did, made an old hand sign to Hrothgar to stop.  Hux wouldn’t want to hear about Sylvia, especially not now.  He had just earned his human’s trust and didn’t want to jeopardize that with the introduction of a potential rival. 

Sylvia wasn’t his lover, not in the way Armitage was.  He had made an agreement with Sylvia, several hundred years ago, that they both wanted children, and weren’t opposed to sex with each other as a means to that end.  Kylo knew she had plenty of other lovers, as he generally had through the years.  It was simply a way to improve their chances of having children.  If they were ever in the same place at the same time, or could manage to plan a meeting, they would spend several hours together and hope it was enough to conceive.  Kylo had been hoping to see her, but the circumstances weren’t ideal.  His human needed him, but it was a chance to have a child… 

Kylo pulled Hux onto his lap and held him tightly.  He loved Armitage, but the human couldn’t have a child with him.  If either of them ever wanted a child of their own they would have to sleep with a woman.  There was adoption, but children surviving the turning process were rare, and rarer still were vampire orphans.  Kylo had considered human children at one point, but they would grow far too quickly.  He would also outlive them, watching them grow old and die within a century.  He could barely stand losing his lovers.  Kylo couldn’t imagine what it would be like to watch his own child grow old and die. 

He tucked the blanket around Hux’s legs, “Are you comfortable, darling?  Would you like anything to eat or drink?” 

Hux shook his head and he looked at Hrothgar, “So…you’re from somewhere far away?” 

“You call it Iceland now, I believe” replied the vampire. 

“And you’re from Italy,” said Hux, turning slightly to look at Kylo, “So…how did you all come here?” 

“It’s where our master settled,” explained Hrothgar, “The Tsar is the master of our order.  We thought we ought to follow him here.  We’ve called many countries home over the years.  Is he often inquisitive?” 

Realizing his friend was speaking to him, Kylo started and replied, “Yes, very much so.  He’s as curious as a kitten.” 

Hux shot Kylo a disapproving look over his shoulder, but the human said nothing in protest.  Kylo held him close and nuzzled him, trying to rub all of the shakes and jitters from his body.  He would occasionally kiss his human as he compared territories.  He often forgot how favourable his territory was.  He had good humans, access to resources, and relatively peaceful neighbours.  Hrothgar on the other hand was on the border with an infamous vampire who was keen on expanding his own holdings.  Kylo knew that the Tsar had placed a Knight of Ren beside him specifically to keep borders from changing too drastically.  As a result, Hrothgar was almost constantly fighting, and could only leave his territory if both of them were summoned away.  Otherwise there was bound to be a fight.

It was necessary, but unfortunate.  If only Hrothgar had a more amiable neighbour they might have been able to arrange visits more often.  Kylo rarely left his castle as it was, with the risk of travelling and the anxiety he always felt about leaving his territory without its lord to defend it.  The only ones who knew he was gone were Phasma and her wolves, and Phasma had only become all the more vigilant about security after Finn’s disappearance.    

“Kylo has mercenaries, why isn’t that an option?” asked Hux, taking an interest in their conversation. 

“Oh, I do, but there’s hardly anything that can be done apart from repeatedly beating him back.  He’s shown for hundreds of years that he won’t stop, so the only way to stop him would be to lock him up,” explained Hrothgar. 

“Then why don’t you do that?” asked Hux. 

Hrothgar snorted back a laugh, “Now, now, that’s not a question humans should be asking.” 

Hux stiffened slightly, “I was only wondering.” 

“And that’s alright, but I’ve always felt it to be better if humans keep to their own business and leave us to ours,” said Hrothgar amiably, “Curiosity is becoming on young humans, but you’ll be outgrowing that soon.”

Hux pressed in closer to Kylo, who could hear him seething.  Kylo had given Hux much more freedom than most vampires would have.  Hux had been free to question things openly and to search out answers to himself.  If there was anything good about the boy being worked up, at least he had stopped being frightened of the future. 

“The other unfortunate thing about males is you can’t just send them off to make themselves pretty if they get too inquisitive,” said Hrothgar. 

“I don’t really mind his questions.  I like answering them,” replied Kylo, making sure he kept any trace of confrontation free from his voice, “Sometimes he has good thoughts.  He’s a good conversation partner and helps me to think.” 

“I suppose we do have to make do with humans without our own for company,” agreed Hrothgar, “I certainly prefer to have a clever human to a dull one.” 

Hux listened, and his body having finally stopped its trembling.  He seemed angry, and Kylo tried to massage and pet the tension out of him, rubbing his shoulders and giving him plenty of kisses.  Strangely the affection only seemed to put him more on edge than relaxed the way a loving touch usually did.  Hux seemed to be much different around others, much more confrontational, eager to argue, debate and fight.  It wasn’t good, it wasn’t going to prove how sweet and docile he could be. 

“He’s a clever human, and a good one,” said Kylo, wondering what he could do to curb Hux’s instinct to make a conflict when being passive would have been easier and more logical.  He was usually so much more logical than this… 

“Has he been fed and washed yet?  He’s had an awfully long journey,” said Hrothgar, “I expect he’ll need his sleep as well.” 

“How are you feeling darling?” asked Kylo, squeezing his human’s shoulder, trying to make the muscles relax. 

“I feel fine,” said Hux, pulling away so he could look Kylo in the eyes.  Surprisingly tactfully, he asked, “So the way you treat humans is different?” 

It was a much more civil question to ask than whether most vampires had the same feelings towards humans as his fellow Knight of Ren.  Kylo replied quietly, “I was born a human.  I suppose I handle them differently from those who were raised as vampires from the start.” 

Hrothgar nodded, “It can be difficult to separate the two, but it also illustrates the stark difference between our species.”  Lowering his eyes and letting out an angry sigh he added, “Those humans were awful to you Ben.  They demonize anything that’s even slightly different from themselves.” 

Hux seemed confused by that.  It was always easy for him to argue when vampires were in the wrong, but when humans were at fault he became uncomfortable.  If any human could understandtheir species’ instinct to drive out anything different from them, it was Hux.  His name and his hair marked him, not to mention horses behaving strangely around him.  Being different from all the other humans had brought him nothing but grief.  It was an undeniable fact that humans in every age would have their prejudices, and it would make them do stupid, ignorant things. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been called Ben…” mused Kylo. 

“Would you prefer I didn’t?” asked Hrothgar. 

“No, when it’s you it’s alright,” said Kylo.  Unfortunately, having been turned, rather than born a vampire, and having a fond place in his heart for humans, certain vampires were often skeptical as to how Kylo saw himself.  Having and keeping a human name only complicated matters.  Most stopped their questioning when he took the name Kylo, but there were a few who were still unconvinced that Kylo had completely given up his attachment to his humanity.  He smiled slightly, “I have to confess I missed it a little.” 

“Should I call you Ben?” asked Hux, turning to look at him. 

“No,” replied Kylo, pecking him quickly on the lips, “I like the way ‘Kylo’ sounds when you say it.” 

Hux flushed and looked at the other vampire, as if waiting for his disapproval.  Kylo felt badly when he realized it may have been on instinct, since most humans weren’t accepting of his proclivities.  He hugged his human a little tighter and assured him, “It’s alright darling, he doesn’t mind it.” 

“Not in the slightest,” agreed Hrothgar, “In fact, I’m a little jealous he seems to be the only one allowed to kiss such a lovely human.” 

Hux put his arms around Kylo and replied bluntly, “I thought I was too sweet for you.” 

Hrothgar snorted and raised his hands in mock defeat, “So you are…In fact, I think you have one of the sweetest scents I’ve sampled in some time.  Almost reminds me of a Dannan.” 

“You mean a Sidhe?” asked Kylo. 

“No, gracious no, Sidhe I can handle,” said Hrothgar, “I must have told you, but perhaps its been too long.  It was on one of my raids in Ireland.  We landed farther from our target than expected due to a storm.  Rather than risk staying in the boats we went ashore to try our luck.”  The vampire shook his head, “A Sidhe we might have been able to defeat, perhaps even a company of their riders.  But what we faced was no common faery.  We caught a whiff of something…it was like flowers, and before we knew it this creature was looking at us, facing us down.” 

Kylo grinned, “There are no more Dannan, humans drove them off with their iron tools.  I suspect either you’re pulling my leg for a laugh or you’re too proud to admit that a fae got the better of you.” 

“If it was a Fae, it was stronger than any I’d met before…but you’re right.  The Dannan are bound to be long gone by now, and the Sidhe have fled to their passage tombs and forests,” replied Hrothgar.  He sighed slightly, “I’ve heard the Frost Giants are dwindling.” 

“It’s a shame indeed.  I hate hearing about races dying out,” Kylo concurred.  He grinned, “You know, I just met a fascinating travelling merchant who told me that in the Americas there are people who help keep old gods alive and hidden.” 

“We could use a few of them over here, that’s for certain,” said Hrothgar.  He looked up at Kylo, “You never did tell me, what are you doing here?  Surely not asking the Tsar’s permission to wed your ‘little bride.’” 

“No, it’s nothing like that…” answered Kylo, trying to think of an explaination.  He didn’t know why he felt the urge to lie.  Hrothgar wouldn’t be angry with him, in fact he would probably laugh at Hux’s farce of an assassination attempt.  The idea of someone he was so close to being angry at his human was upsetting though.  If there was even a slight chance of that happening, Kylo wanted to avoid it.  Finally settling on an excuse, he finished, “I took him instead of a girl on a whim.  As you might have guessed, it’s caused some concern.” 

“I can understand that.  He’s prettier than most of the girls here,” said Hrothgar, “And that hair…we used to take them back as prizes from the British Isles.  Nothing like a feisty Celt with fiery hair glaring up at you and squirming between your thighs.” 

Hux flushed at that and Kylo couldn’t help kissing his human and chiding, “I told you, my kind loves your hair.” 

“Most of us do, and those who don’t are wrong,” laughed Hrothgar, “I expect the Tsar agrees with us.” 

Hux stiffened slightly before whispering to Kylo, “Can we be alone?” 

Kylo kissed his human, “Would you give me a little longer, dearest?  I haven’t seen him in a very long time.” 

“Could you not talk about the Tsar or sex then?” asked Hux. 

Kylo couldn’t help snorting and saw Hrothgar stifle another laugh.  He gave his human another squeeze and promised, “Alright, we won’t talk about them in front of you.” 


	33. Chapter 33

Hux was incredibly patient with him, especially considering the amount of duress he was under.  The human made no complaints about Hrothgar, though he ground his teeth if the other vampire mentioned something about humans he didn’t like.  Kylo knew how it must be, to be the only one in the room not to be privy to information and to be constantly treated like a child, but his human bore it all as politely as he could manage.  He also kept himself covered with the blanket, eventually wrapping it around himself like a mantle for warmth and modesty. 

Kylo wasn’t sure what time it was.  He’d forgotten to bring a time-piece and one piece of furniture curiously missing from the room was a clock.  He supposed the ticking would become irritating over time, especially with vampiric sensitive hearing.  Kylo expected if every room had a clock he would be able to hear several of them ticking the time away.  He had no idea how long they sat together talking and reminiscing about centuries gone by.  It was long enough for Kylo to hear Hux’s stomach start to make a few groans, and he knew his human would have to eat and be put to bed. 

“It’s alright, if you have to eat, please do,” said Hrothgar, who had likely heard the human’s body signaling its hunger. 

“I know I have to…I just don’t feel like it,” Hux tried to explain, “I promise I’ll eat something later, but I don’t want to right now.” 

“Alright, but if you start to feel peckish, let me know,” replied Kylo, running a hand down his human’s back.  He looked sleepy.  He had barely slept at all on the way to the palace, something that couldn’t be good for a human’s health.  Kylo ran his thumb under Hux’s eyes, tracing the tired lines that were already forming there in spite of the boy’s youth, “But I have to insist that you try to sleep.” 

“Would you like to meet with the others once he’s been put to bed?” asked Hrothgar. 

Kylo looked down at Hux and felt torn all over again.  He didn’t know when his next chance to meet with other vampires would be, especially ones he had been missing.  At the same time though, his human had been through so much, it seemed cruel to abandon him after his ordeal.  Hux reached up and smoothed down Kylo’s hair, sighing, “It’s okay…I’ll be okay.  Nobody can come in here unless you invite them, right?” 

“Yes, that’s right,” said Kylo.  Seconds after the words had left his mouth he recalled that he wasn’t in his own house.  Technically the rooms were the property of the Tsar, and Kylo was simply living in them.  They shared a sort of joint ownership of the room, and as such, if the Tsar wanted to enter, he didn’t need to ask, and could give others permission to enter if he so desired. 

Surely he wouldn’t do that though.  He had no reason to.  So Kylo didn’t correct himself and petted his human comfortingly.  There was no sense in making the poor thing worried over nothing.  He kissed Hux’s cheek, “I’ll find a time piece and be back within a few hours.  I won’t leave you alone for long.” 

Hux nodded and sluggishly managed to get to his feet.  The poor human seemed exhausted.  The long drive and the emotional toll the day had taken on him showed visibly as he stumbled towards the bed, still keeping the blanket draped over his shoulders.  Kylo followed.  If he wasn’t going to fall asleep with his human, the least he could do was tuck the boy in and make sure he was comfortable.  He waited for Hux to settle himself before he leaned over his human, arranging blankets around him and giving the pillows a squeeze to make sure they would support him.  He kissed Hux on the forehead, “If you need anything just raise your voice.  I promise I’ll hear you and come right away.” 

“Nobody can get in,” Hux repeated, as if he were confirming the information, “I’ll be fine.”  He flushed slightly and looked away, “You don’t need to do this.  I’m old enough to put myself to bed.” 

“I like doing this for you though,” replied Kylo, stroking his human’s cheek and kissing him again, “I promise not to be long.” 

Hux nodded and kissed him back, turning on his side before closing his eyes.  He still seemed a little frazzled, but he was doing his best to at least try and rest for tomorrow’s interview.  Kylo gave his slim shoulder a squeeze.  He considered offering Hux the opportunity to go with him, but being forced to wear nothing but a shirt and a tag, he likely didn’t want to leave unless it was necessary. 

He pulled his hand away, rubbing his fingers together as Hux’s warmth faded from them.  Quietly, he left the room, finding Hrothgar was already waiting for him on the other side of the door.  He closed it quietly and his fellow knight let out a quiet snicker, “I can’t believe how obedient you made him.” 

Kylo arched his brow, and his jaw slackened slightly in surprise as he turned to the knight, who continued, “I mean, he doesn’t look it, but you’ve got a good scheme going.  Letting him have some freedoms and then telling him he’s like a wife to you.  I bet you can even feed him out of your hand.  He sat so quietly for you.  My human still won’t stop sobbing and shaking.” 

Kylo paused.  Scheme?  It wasn’t a scheme.  None of it was.  He loved Hux, and perhaps in a different time or place where such things were possible, he would have wanted to marry his human.  He meant every word of what he said. 

Hrothgar continued to smile up at him, clearly having no idea that he was completely wrong about the situation.  He…perhaps he simply couldn’t understand it.  Hrothgar had been born into a warrior society where the strong ruled for the weak.  For him, humans serving vampires must have seemed the most natural thing in the world.  The idea of a vampire genuinely being in love with a human and thinking of them more as a friend or partner than a food source or servant must have been absurd. 

Kylo wondered if he would be able to explain it to him.  Hux wasn’t his pet, Hux was his…his… 

…equal… 

If he hadn’t been in a hall of the Tsar’s palace with one of his fellow Knights of Ren at his side, he might have palmed his forehead and let out a shout of realization.  This was what Poe and Hux had meant!  Not that Hux was his equal in strength or longevity or intelligence, but that Hux was _his_ equal!  Not a pet, but a partner!  Children were smaller and weaker than adults, but they weren’t meant to be treated as slaves or animals.  They weren’t trying to convince Kylo that somehow humans were the same, but that they deserved the same respect and treatment.  That made sense, and Kylo agreed with it. 

“Are you alright?” asked Hrothgar, “You’ve got that ridiculous look that you make when you forget your keys or daggers.” 

“No, just…thought a wraith left the stove on for a moment,” lied Kylo. 

“They’d be fairly useless wraiths if they did something like that,” said Hrothgar, “Or perhaps you have one that’s still turning.  They tend to be a bit unpredictable when there’s still a little human left in them.” 

Kylo recalled Kostya and his heart sank slightly.  The poor creature had been heartbroken to have his ‘mama’ taken away from him.  Kylo wondered what might happen to him if he returned without Hux.  Whatever effect the boy had on him would vanish, that was almost certain.  Kostya would likely fade back to the way he had been over time, but whatever human feelings had been restored…the poor thing would probably feel nothing but heartache without Hux to comfort him. 

“He’s turning,” Kylo admitted, purposefully neglecting the details of the transformation, “He’s a good companion for my human.  Armitage has more or less adopted him as one of his pack.” 

“A human adopting a wraith!” exclaimed Hrothgar, unable to suppress a bark of laughter, “That’s…he’s certainly an interesting human.  None of the ones I’ve had can stand them.” 

Hux certainly was an exceptional human, and hopefully the Tsar would see that.  Kylo was confident he would.  Perhaps Hux’s abilities could prove somehow useful.  The ability to restore a wraith and command horses had to be good for something.  If anyone would be able to see it, Kylo was confident that it would be the Tsar who had seen so much potential in himself, a wretched boy who had been turned against his will and had just lost his mother. 

“He’s a good human…” agreed Kylo, speaking softly as he trailed off. 

Hrothgar nudged him, “So, would you like to see Sylvia first?” 

Kylo started slightly at the name.  He’d almost forgotten about his lover in his revelation regarding humans.  He felt guilty, leaving Hux all alone to meet with a woman the boy knew nothing about…nothing had to happen though.  Kylo would only speak to her.  It had been a long time since they had seen each other, so they would likely have to reevaluate their relationship. 

It had always been an incredibly mercenary arrangement.  If they should happen to be in the same place at the same time, they would make love.  If Sylvia became pregnant by him, they would share custody of the child when it was born.  They liked each other well enough, they had always been on friendly terms, but the entire reason for their relations was to try to conceive a child.  At first they had thought if they succeeded, they ought to marry, or at least cohabitate so they wouldn’t have to risk travelling.  As their numbers thinned out though, vampires living together became rarer as they became thin spread, trying to cover and keep their territory.  At that point it was decided that in the event they conceived, Sylvia would keep the child with her, since babes needed their mothers, and Kylo would take the risk of travelling to see his child upon himself. 

Kylo also knew that despite both of them having similar arrangements over the years with other vampires, Sylvia had few opprotunities.  Kylo could always make attempts with the female humans who were sent to him, but Sylvia couldn’t, so for years at a time she would have to wait for her next opportunity, and even then, the effort might be fruitless. 

But Hux didn’t know about her… 

He’d become very committed to his little human, and loved him very deeply.  He also knew his human well enough that the knowledge that Kylo had another lover, even if it was only to try to have children, would hurt the boy.  The subject would need to be brought up gently, explained openly and thoroughly.  He was certain Hux would understand.  They were both male.  If either of them wanted children from their own bloodlines, they would have to sleep with women.  It was the unfortunate reality of their situation.  Kylo was certain that Hux was reasonable and intelligent enough to understand that, and yet he knew the sorts of feelings the human would inevitably have.  Kylo knew after they had that conversation, whenever they had it, Hux would need every assurance that he was still loved and beautiful and that Kylo cared for him more than anyone. 

He would speak with Sylvia, and then if the boy was in an emotional and mental state for it, they would discuss Kylo’s situation and his lover. 

“Yes, I think I’d like to see her.  The others can wait until tomorrow,” said Kylo. 

Hrothgar patted his shoulder, “Perhaps this time you’ll manage.  I have a good feeling about it.  Wouldn’t it be wonderful for there to be a new child?” 

Kylo smiled softly, “I’ve often thought I’d love to have a little girl.” 

“If she’s yours and Sylvia’s she’d be beautiful,” said the knight, “Any boy of yours would be beautiful too.  I really do hope this time you can manage it.” 

“I think managing will have to wait, I promised my human I wouldn’t leave him for too long,” said Kylo. 

“Ah, so he’s a jealous little bride,” reasoned Hrothgar.  He frowned slightly, “I’d suggest bringing him with you, but…you know how Sylvia feels about human males.  I expect most of our women aren’t very fond of them.” 

Kylo felt his own smile fade, “No…I expect they aren’t.” 

   ***  

Sylvia’s room wasn’t far from his own.  A wraith silently lead him down the hall when he asked where she was, and Hrothgar left him alone to conduct his liaison.  Everything was dark.  Not quite inky black, but certainly darker than Kylo was used to.  He kept lights in his home dim, but bright enough that a human could wander through without running into things and hurting themselves.  It took Kylo a little while to get used to just how dark this place was, and then watching for wraiths that very nearly blended into the blackness of the walls. 

The wraith stopped by a door, and it took Kylo a moment to realize that it had vanished.  He took in the scent of the hall and could make out a very light perfume.  He couldn’t remember the exact scent that Sylvia liked to wear, but he did remember that she disliked strong scents.  He knocked on the door and held the knob, waiting for the consent that would allow his hand to turn it. 

Upon being given permission, Kylo entered another guest chamber.  It wasn’t unreasonably far from his own, and he expected that the woman within already knew he was there.  She had likely heard his voice from down the hallway.  Her own voice, when Kylo heard it, was uncharacteristically irate, and sounded cracked, as if she had been crying briefly.  As soon as he entered, Kylo looked about for her.  He’d never been able to stand the sight or sound of a companion in pain.  It always tore his heart from his chest when a new human came to him and they cried for their old homes and families. 

He spoke quietly.  Sylvia’s room was completely dark, just like the Tsar’s entrance hall.  He licked his lips, wetting them as his eyes adjusted again, “Sylvia?” 

“You smell like him…” 

Kylo paused at the response.  He found Sylvia on the bed.  She was seated and dressed in a simple gown.  Looking about, Kylo spotted several gowns laid out on a couch, as if she had been in the process of choosing.  She daintily raised a hand to her cleavage, drawing her gown over her breasts slightly.  She looked at Kylo sharply with her dark eyes as she elaborated, “You positively reek of a male human’s musk.” 

He explained, somewhat lamely, “I have a male human.” 

“I’ve heard,” replied Sylvia sharply.  She raised her hand to her nose, “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can with you smelling like that.” 

“O-of course.  I only came to speak with you and discuss our arrangement,” said Kylo. 

Sylvia reached for her night table where she kept her toilette, “I’m sorry, could you put something on to cover it up.” 

She chose a small, crystalline bottle and brought it to Kylo.  She sighed slightly and shook her head, “Forgive me.  I haven’t seen you in such a long time and all I can talk about is your smell.” 

“It’s alright, I suppose I ought to have asked how you were instead of immediately asking about our arrangement,” apologized Kylo. 

“So neither of us has changed,” said Sylvia with a slight laugh. 

“I suppose that’s a good thing,” said Kylo, accepting the bottle and spritzing himself with the contents.  It was vaguely floral, but incredibly watered down to suit Sylvia’s delicate senses.  He spoke quietly, “I did miss you.” 

“I’ve missed you as well,” said Sylvia, wrapping her arms around him, “And I missed being held.”

Kylo let his arms wrap around her.  He had been around humans for so long that it was strange not to feel warmth when he embraced someone.  He ran a hand through her brown curls and adjusted to the feeling of holding someone who was even smaller and slighter than Hux.  He placed a kiss on top of her head, “You must have been lonely.” 

“Unlike you, I can’t sate myself with human company,” said Sylvia regretfully, “They’re fine for exchanging a few caresses, but I can’t find it in myself to be attracted to other women that way.  I’ve certainly been alone long enough to give the idea some serious contemplation.” 

“It doesn’t surprise me,” said Kylo, slipping the bottle back into her hand, “So are you here for your tributary as well?” 

“There has to be a better way to show our homage and loyalty.  I don’t feel comfortable with a human coach driver.  All it would take is for one of them to let in sunlight and I would burn up in an instant,” complained Sylvia, pulling away and sighing.  She shook her head, “Not to mention human males in general.  Females I can tolerate, but I don’t trust males.  I hope you’ve kept yours on a leash.” 

“About him…” said Kylo softly, nervously broaching the topic, “I’m very fond of him.” 

“You were human once, I suppose it’s natural for you to be fond of them,” reasoned Sylvia, “I suppose it’s more difficult for women.  You have to understand, consent is power for us.  Humans don’t need consent to act, so just by their nature they take that power away from us.  Human females have potential to be dangerous, but I find that males are so much more dangerous when they feel entitled to something.” 

“If it helps, he isn’t attracted to women,” offered Kylo. 

“It’s not about attraction, it’s about power,” protested Sylvia.  Her dark eyes widened slightly, “You restrained him, didn’t you!?” 

“Yes, yes he’s locked in my guest suite, he can’t get out,” assured Kylo, “I expect he’s fast asleep.” 

Sylvia sighed and shook her head, moving away to put the perfume bottle away, “I can’t stand them.  Since that day I can’t tolerate them at all.  I don’t know what I’ll do if I have to take one.” 

Kylo wasn’t entirely certain as to how he was supposed to react.  On one hand, Sylvia was right.  Human males posed a special sort of danger to vampire women and she had every right to be cautious regarding an unknown human.  On the other, Kylo knew Armitage.  He knew his human wouldn’t do anything like that.  He had no interest in women and seemed to be very protective of the girls who had been his friends.  If Armitage were a vampire, Kylo was certain that Sylvia would have adored him.  He wanted to protest and say Armitage wasn’t like other males, but held his tongue.  It stung that someone would think such things about his precious human, but he knew the last thing Sylvia wanted to be told was that not all human men were capable of such wickedness.

“He’s very sweet and affectionate, very pretty as well,” said Kylo. 

“I take it he’s decided you’re his mate,” said Sylvia, sighing slightly, “I wonder what that would be like.  To be like a human and decide on one lover for life.  Do you suppose they become bored with each other?” 

“I expect so, otherwise they wouldn’t have affairs,” reasoned Kylo, “But some don’t.  They remain faithful to their mate for life.” 

“I suppose they have some admirable traits.  A few hundred years ago a boy tried to take back the girl who was sent to me.  I drained him, and for all I hated him, I wondered if there would ever be someone who loved me deeply enough to attempt something like that for my sake,” wondered Sylvia.  She frowned slightly, “Though…my skin crawls at the thought of him coming in through the drains.” 

“That does sound frightening,” agreed Kylo. 

“Lie with me?” asked Sylvia, sitting down on the bed, “I understand you don’t want intimacy tonight, but it’s been such a long time since I’ve been held.  Would you indulge me?” 

Kylo moved closer, kicking off his shoes, “You don’t lie with your humans?” 

“Never.  I don’t want them snooping about my bedchamber,” explained Sylvia, “I have them sit in my lap if they’re small enough, and only when I feed from them…you get quite attached to yours though, don’t you?” 

“I do,” admitted Kylo, though it wasn’t much of a confession.  He supposed his affection for humans was common knowledge in gossip circles.  He settled onto the bed and draped his arm over Sylvia, “They’re warm, I like how they feel.” 

“You must be the reason why, as of late, the Tsar offers to have his servants titivate humans,” said Sylvia, turning so she could tuck herself under Kylo’s chin, “I think quite a few of us have taken to sleeping with humans.” 

Kylo recalled the offer to have Hux prepared for his chamber.  He hadn’t really paid attention, focusing instead on whether or not his human might be destroyed.  His worry was alleviated slightly.  If the Tsar felt Hux deserved death, he would have died, but instead he was listening.  Now that his mood was slightly improved and his fear lessened, he couldn’t help but be intrigued, “What exactly happens to them?  The humans that is, when they’re being prepared.” 

“Of course you’d want to know all about that,” teased Sylvia, “To be honest, I’ve only heard of it.  I’ve never inquired myself.  From what I understand though, they’re fed some sort of calming drug, thoroughly bathed, their hair is groomed and their skin is oiled.  I think there’s perfume involved, since I can always smell when someone’s requested the service.” 

It didn’t sound terrible, but Kylo had a feeling that Hux would hate it.  He recalled weeks ago when he had much less respect for his human, forcing Hux to strip in the hallway and coaxing the human to bathe.  Hux would hate being handled by strangers, no matter what the circumstances.  Admittedly he was intrigued by the idea of Hux being carefully and meticulously prepared for him.  He couldn’t help imagining the human laid out on his bed, relaxed and ready for him, possibly wearing some fine jewels or sashes. 

Sylvia kissed his cheek, “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you.” 

“You’ve put such a pretty image in my head, I can’t help it,” replied Kylo. 

Sylvia nestled in a little closer, “You haven’t kissed me yet.” 

Kylo pulled back slightly, “Yes I have, I’d never forget.” 

“Properly,” she replied, “Unless you’ve decided you only want to kiss humans.” 

For a brief moment, it flashed through Kylo’s mind that Hux would be heartbroken if he kissed anyone else.  Humans were monogamous creatures and prone to jealousy if their mate showed interest in another.  More than that, aside from making moon-eyes at Ivan, Hux had never been in love.  Kylo was his first experience with a mate.  To make matters even worse, Hux had been so hurt in the past that it made each new pain heaped onto him more excruciating than it ought to have been.  Instead of getting angry and jealous, Hux’s heart would surely break. 

He would approach the matter delicately.  Hux would have to understand.  He was old enough and smart enough to know that this was the only way Kylo could have children of his own.  They would talk and Hux would understand. 

Kylo pulled back enough to lean down and kiss Sylvia on the lips, “There you are.  One proper kiss.” 

“Stay a while?” she asked, “I’ve missed having company.” 

“What about your human?” asked Kylo, “Did you bring her?” 

“I did, she’s in her own little room with plenty of bedding to keep her warm, don’t worry,” assured Sylvia.  She smiled and held him closer, “You’ve such a kind heart to be worrying about such miserable creatures.  I wish I could be half as kind.” 

“I’m sure you are,” said Kylo. 

“No, I’m not.  I hate them,” said Sylvia simply, “After all these years I can’t seem to muster a scrap of fondness for them.  Some days I expect I’m quite heartless” 

Kylo stroked her brown curls and spoke softly, “Surely that isn’t true…”

“That boy I mentioned, I drained him in front of the girl,” said Sylvia, “She screamed and cried and eventually starved herself.  I felt nothing for her, I only envied the boy’s love for her.”  She paused and closed her eyes, “I know…I know that’s wrong.  I know I should have felt something, pity perhaps at the very least.” 

“You also must have been in shock from having a human slip into your home and assault you without warning,” argued Kylo.  He kissed her softly again, “I don’t think you’re heartless.” 

Sylvia sighed and drew her hand up to run her fingers through Kylo’s hair, “At any rate, it’s not such a great loss if I was…we don’t exactly need hearts, do we?” 

“I suppose we don’t,” agreed Kylo.  Hearts really were the main difference between lying with a human and a vampire.  He liked listening to their hearts, the steady rhythm of the organ beating and pumping warm blood through them.  Vampires had no such rhythms, so lying with one could be alarmingly quiet for someone used to the natural sounds a human’s body made.  Kylo wondered how Hux had felt.  The first night they slept together, Hux had gotten up in the middle of the night to lie on the floor.  He’d never inquired as to why exactly the human had done it. 

“Can I tell my human about you?” asked Kylo, “I’d prefer it if he knew about our arrangement.” 

“Tell him anything you like, he’s your human after all,” said Sylvia. 

“I’d like him to meet you,” said Kylo. 

Sylvia stiffened slightly and pulled away.  She looked at Kylo in confusion.  He continued, “It’s what I wanted to discuss.  I’d like for him to know, but I don’t want to upset him.  If he met you and understood, I think he might have an easier time understanding.” 

“You want me to see him,” said Sylvia. 

“You’ve said so yourself, he considers me his mate,” said Kylo, “I want to be honest with him, but I don’t want to hurt him you see.” 

“And when you agitate the little beast, which of us do you think he’ll attack first?” asked Sylvia. 

She didn’t say the words cruelly.  She spoke them plainly, pragmatically with just a tinge of shock mixed in.  Kylo spoke gently, “Darling…” 

“Don’t say darling.  We agreed no pet names or endearments,” said Sylvia, recovering her smooth tone, “When the human finds out, he’ll be angry.  They’re always angry.  Does he really need to know?  He’ll only be around for two years at most.  Surely you can manage keeping a secret.” 

He didn’t want to keep it a secret though, and if everything worked out well Hux would be alive for much longer than two years.  Kylo offered, “I could keep his leash tied to a bedpost.  He won’t harm you at all…he’s really very sweet.  I doubt he would want to harm you.  He’s very protective with women of his own kind.” 

“I don’t want to meet him,” said Sylvia, “Since that day when they all attacked…I smell them and I return to that moment.  When suddenly one was standing over my bed and I knew…I knew if I hadn’t killed him he would have done far worse to me.” 

Kylo held her tightly, “It’s over now.  They’re long gone and can’t hurt anyone now…” 

“I don’t want to meet your human, I hope you can understand,” replied Sylvia.  She sighed and shook her head before repeating, “I can’t…” 

“I won’t force you,” assured Kylo, “And I won’t hold it against you.” 

The other vampire shook her head, “You really are much more kind than I am…I hope your human is as sweet as you say and takes the news well.  I know how much you adore them.  I hope you weren’t anticipating having us both at once.” 

“No, it would be asking far too much of both of you,” said Kylo.  He could just imagine Hux’s reaction be being asked for sex while he was in such a state, especially sex with an unknown partner who he wasn’t attracted to, and Sylvia could barely stand human males as it was.  As much as Kylo felt he would personally enjoy it, he knew his companions would loathe every second of the experience. 

“Is he a pretty human?” asked Sylvia. 

“Very pretty,” replied Kylo, “Tall and slender with lovely red hair.  He’s a perfect little lamb.”  He kissed Sylvia’s cheek, “Have you been seeing anyone?” 

“No one,” she whispered softly, “I suppose I have more options here, and I should have had someone as soon as I could, but I don’t like flings like that.  Even if there’s no love, I’d at least like to be with someone I consider a friend.” 

“I agree,” said Kylo, “Actions feel nice enough, but its better when there’s feelings.” 

Sylvia kissed him on the neck, “Are you certain you only wanted to talk tonight?  Your pretty human doesn’t need to know.” 

Kylo sighed, thinking about his human, “No…I can’t.  I’m sorry, truly, but he’s very frightened right now.  I dare say we frighten him as much as he frightens us.” 

“And you’re better to them than they deserve,” said Sylvia, “I while longer then?  I’ll ask nothing more of you.” 

“I’ll stay a little longer,” assured Kylo, gathering her into his arms and rolling, pulling her on top of his chest.  The weight was familiar but the lack of heat wasn’t.  He supposed it would take him a little while to adjust to his own kind again. 

Sylvia rolled with him, kissing him on the lips with a soft smile, “I’ve missed you Ben.  I hope we can make things work this time.” 

“We will…I feel good about our chances,” he replied. 

   ***  

Kylo returned to his chamber feeling calm and sated.  He had every intention of returning to Hux right away, but one hour melted into two and then faded into a third and fouth.  Or at least he thought it was four hours; he never did find a time piece.  The boy had promised that he would try to sleep, so surely he had settled in, closed his eyes and let his mind relax.  He couldn’t imagine the human staying awake for very long after spending such a long time under so much stress without sleeping at all.  Kylo was ready to lie next to Hux and snuggle beside his little human, kissing his warm cheek and feeling the thrumming of his body against him…

…but his human was gone. 

Kylo felt his heart drop in an instant.  Hux wasn’t foolish enough to wander around a palace full of vampires, but his first thought was that the human might run off, trying to get away from a place that frightened him so much.  He sniffed at the air, catching the scents of many humans and trying to pick up one that belonged to a male.  He looked around the room and saw no sign of a struggle, and checking the bed, Kylo found it cold.  If Hux had left, he must have been gone for a while.  Everything in the room suggested that his human had left of his own accord. 

“Help…” he said quietly as panick began to grip him, “Someone help me…” 

A dark shadow appeared on the wall and Kylo looked at it, “Where’s my human.  Take me to him.” 

The wraith moved at an agonizingly slow pace towards the door, gesturing down the hall.  Kylo wasted no time following and growled, “I know you can go faster than that!  Take me to him now!” 

The wraith complied, darting ahead as Kylo followed.  They halted outside the room where Hux had been interviewed and Kylo felt his heart sink.  He could smell Hux inside, his scent was unmistakable.  Had Hux been called back?  He had been all alone and…  Kylo felt awful.  He knocked on the door, “Please, may I enter?” 

There was no reply.  Kylo knocked a little louder, “Please, I’m looking for my human, may I come in?” 

With no response for the second time, Kylo called, “Hux!  Armitage!?  Are you in there!?” 

Kylo knew his human was inside.  There was no other place he could be and the scent was so strong.  So long as nobody invited him though, he wouldn’t be able to come in to look for him.  Kylo put a hand on the door, pressing on it and feeling repelled.  He felt crushed.  Hux was on the other side of the door, terrified from the scent of him, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“You may enter, Lord Ren,” said a low voice at last. 

Kylo flung the door open so fast he was surprised it had not flown off the hinges.  He looked about and saw…admittedly what ought to have been a cosy scene.  His human wasn’t in any sort of danger at all.  The Tsar was seated with the boy by the fire, a hand lazily stroking through his hair.  There was something in Hux’s lap, which proved upon inspection to be a doll, exactly the kind that Sasha had collected. 

The Tsar looked up at Kylo, “It seems I can’t encourage him to play.” 

Hux was, in turn, seated across the Tsar’s legs, his hands clenched tightly in his own lap, looking uncertain as to where to put them.  The Tsar kept stroking his fingers through Hux’s hair and combed through the little knots he found.  After a few moments with no response, he reached down to pick up the doll and pressed it against Hux’s chest, “Take the toy, child.” 

“It’s alright darling,” said Kylo, closing the door much more quietly and moving in closely.  This was…not what he had expected, but the Tsar was trying to give Hux a gift.  That was an incredibly good sign.  Part of destruction was having all traces of a human eradicated.  To receive a gift, any gift, was the complete opposite of that.  He tried to encourage Hux, “Isn’t it a nice present?  I will make a good match for the one you left back home.” 

Hux looked up at Kylo, seeming betrayed before accepting the doll.  It was much like the one he had, but it was a girl with light brown hair and big blue eyes.  Its dress was very elegant, like a fine lady.  Hux looked down and seemed on the verge of tears as the Tsar spoke, “He seems prone to weeping.  Why are you unhappy, child?” 

Hux didn’t answer.  He held the doll tightly and trembled with fear.  The Tsar sighed through his nose and drew a hand through the boy’s hair, “Perhaps there are other questions you can answer.  Firstly, are you an idiot?” 

Kylo froze, “No.  No he isn’t anything of the sort.” 

“Allow him to answer,” said the Tsar.  He stopped stroking Hux’s hair long enough to force the boy to look up.  He repeated, “Are you slow?” 

Hux shook his head. 

“Because, child, as I see it, you are only a danger if you are cunning.  A stupid human might attempt to kill a vampire, and afterwards a stupid human might stay if it suited him,” explained the Tsar, “There was nothing for you in your town.  Many hated you through no fault of your own.  Nobody protected you.  And here-" the Tsar gestured at Kylo, “-was someone who showed you kindness.  He petted you and gave you nice things.  Perhaps you realized that living with him was your best option.  Or…” 

The Tsar drew Hux in closer, gripping his jaw a little tighter, “You’re a cunning human who thought to himself, ‘Here’s a vampire I can manipulate into going against the others.’  Cunning humans are willing to wait a long time to obtain what they want, and they’re incredibly dangerous.” 

Hux’s eyes widened slightly and the Tsar asked, “Are you a stupid, lazy human, or a cunning human?” 

Hux shook his head, “Neither…I’m not either of those.” 

“Tell me how you felt, child,” said the Tsar. 

Hux looked over at Kylo, who had taken an opposite seat.  He hushed his human, trying to comfort him, “It’s alright, I promise.  Tell me him how you felt.” 

“I…I just wanted to save…” Hux paused and hugged the doll against his chest, “I wanted to save her…” 

The Tsar sniffed the air and kept his grip on Hux’s chin, pausing to place a finger over his pulse point, “And after?” 

“I...wanted to die…” said Hux quietly. 

“I see.  You would have every comfort, but only two years to enjoy them.  Many humans feel the same when faced with such a fate,” said the Tsar, “And when did that change?”  He tightened his grip again, keeping Hux focused on him, “When did you start getting silly ideas about ruling this country?” 

Kylo arched his brow.  Hux…Hux as a Tsar?  It was ludicrous.  Hux seemed to think so as well, shaking his head, “N-no, I don’t want that.” 

“Did you, or did you not spend long hours, pouring over books you couldn’t even read, so you could take this kingdom and make it your own?” asked the Tsar. 

“No!  No, I just wanted things to be fair,” protested Hux. 

“And when this country became ‘fair’ who would rule it?” asked the Tsar, “Answer honestly child.  Did you never, not even once, imagine yourself as the one who would govern?” 

Hux tried to look away but found himself locked in place.  Kylo knew humans would consider the position frightening, but it was necessary.  The best way to detect a lie was through the eyes and the pulse point.  Having a clear look at a humans face while monitoring their heart was the best way to figure out if a human was lying or not. 

Hux didn’t know this though.  Kylo could see the fear in his expression as he confessed, “Yes…I imagined it.” 

“This is where it is crucial to determine whether you are stupid or cunning,” explained the Tsar, “A stupid human often imagines impossible things.  A clever human envisions them, silently planning for months at a time.  Are you a clever human?  You tried to bring Lord Ren to your way of thinking, didn’t you?  And your little scheme required years of plotting” 

“I only wanted things to be fair,” protested Hux. 

“Are we not fair to you?” asked the Tsar, “Lord Ren spared your execution.  Rather than dying you’ve been given a fine home to live in, good food and clothing.  Fairness, child, is being given what one deserves.  Do you think you deserve what you’ve been given?” 

Hux paused and averted his eyes, “Not me…humans…we don’t deserve this anymore.” 

“That, child, is not your decision to make,” replied the Tsar.  He turned Hux’s face to the side, looking at the boy in profile, “You don’t seem clever, you’re far too idealistic…and yet you’ve enough of a mind to plan an assassination attempt that very nearly succeeded.  It might not be beyond your skill to manipulate a vampire into doing your bidding.” 

“I’m not,” protested Hux. 

The Tsar looked at Kylo, “Do you agree with the human?  Do you think me unfair?  Do not lie, Lord Ren, I will know if you do.” 

Kylo looked down, hoping whatever he answered would not be incriminating for Hux.  He replied, “They’ve had enough punishment…and yet I can’t think of another way.”  

The Tsar nodded and let go of Hux’s jaw, “I do believe his reply is your doing.  So, child, was it your plan to take a powerful vampire and mould him into your servant?” 

“No!” protested Hux. 

“Then are you a whore?” 

Hux went silent and Kylo’s jaw dropped slightly.  He’d never heard that word come from the Tsar’s mouth.  The ancient vampire laced his long fingers in Hux’s hair, “You spent years on your murder plot to avenge the ones you loved, child.  And yet, a few scant weeks later, you allowed the one who killed them to have you.  If it wasn’t to make Lord Ren more pliable, why would you do this?” 

Hux said nothing and the Tsar stroked his hair comfortingly, “There’s no shame in wanting pleasure, child.  Your physical needs overrode your sense of honour.  It’s very natural for humans.  In the face of your bodily needs being deprived, humans break.  Only a select few choose death or discomfort before their breaking their ideals.” 

“I’m not a whore,” said Hux quietly. 

“You took money after sex.  So, either you’re a very stupid boy who has difficulty connecting actions to consequences, or you are, in fact, a whore,” said the Tsar calmly, as if he were trying to explain how to do sums to a small child, “You had to know it wasn’t a gift.” 

“He said it was…” muttered Hux quietly.  He wiped his eyes pre-emptively, “He said it was a gift…” 

“But you knew it wasn’t,” said the Tsar, “Don’t lie, child.”

Hux hung his head again and Kylo watched his back start hitching in time with his breathing.  The human curled himself around the doll and Kylo leaned forward, “Please, your majesty, this is difficult for him…”

“But it is necessary.  Humans are seldom creatures of logic, but this one is absolutely baffling in his motivation and desires,” said the Tsar.  He stroked his fingers over Hux’s cheek, “I want to hear it from your mouth child.  Either you’re a fool, a whore or a little viper trying to poison Lord Ren.” 

“I’m stupid.” 

Hux covered his face with his hands and flinched away from the Tsar’s fingers.  He managed to speak somewhat evenly, “I’m stupid…you’re right, nothing I’ve done makes sense.  I’m stupid.”

“There, all is well.  You’re a poor child who made mistakes, and used delusions of grandeur and daring rescues to make your situation tolerable,” the Tsar drew his hand down Hux’s lithe back in long strokes, “Just a stupid human, aren’t you, child?” 

“Yes…” said Hux, choking back tears, “I’m a stupid human…” 

Kylo neatly had to bit his tongue to keep from speaking.  This whole thing made him furious.  Hux wasn’t stupid.  He was one of the most brilliant, thoughtful humans he had ever known.  He was a human who wasn’t afraid to question and challenge authority, and always willing to put Kylo on his toes when it came to their debates.  Hux wasn’t a viper either.  Kylo had lived long enough to tell when humans were trying to manipulate him but Hux was…he was so idealistic and sincere in his thoughts that it was almost mindboggling.  Hux was very devoted to his cause.

Kylo could see how it could be misinterpreted though.  A human trying to tell vampires to give him more freedoms and privileges was only going to be seen as self serving and treacherous.  A human who was having sex with a vampire and coaxing him to challenge his beliefs was going to be seen as a manipulative minx.  Hux was in an unfair situation.  Any attempt to better his situation was going to be denied him on account of his species.  It was wrong.  Humans ought to be allowed to speak for themselves without this sort of fear.

“Stupid humans have no need for books, no need for experiments.  You’ve extraordinary beauty, child,” said the Tsar gently, “A human such as yourself is much better suited to the service of pleasing his lord.  No more tears now child, this isn’t as harsh a fate as it seems.” 

“Your majesty, he’s more than a decoration,” Kylo tried to explain, “They need some intellectual stimulation, at the very least…If humans don't have any, they become so sullen.” 

The Tsar took Hux’s hand and examined it, “He has callouses, a stringed instrument might suit him.  His voice is nothing impressive, but he might be trained to sing or recite poetry.  Perhaps the piano as well, if he can manage it.  No more nonsense with those books, child.  It’s unbecoming.” 

“Please…” said Hux quietly, “Please your majesty…would you listen to me?” 

Perhaps it was only a human who grew up with horses who could say something so audacious and get away with it.  Hux seemed to be gathering what courage he had left as he asked, “Even if I’m just a…a stupid human, would you please listen to me?” 

The Tsar looked Hux over and petted his hair, drawing a finger under the boy’s chin to tickle it as if he were a cat.  After some silence, Hux took the lack of response as an invitation to continue, “We…we give better blood if vampires are kind, and we can have children…if we could give you children, would you stop killing us?” 

“The trouble with Dhampires, child, is the dilution of blood.  Breeding with humans for too long a time will only produce weakness,” explained the Tsar. 

“What if…what about just one generation.  I know there are few vampires now, and that humans did something terrible before…but if we attoned by giving you children…” Hux trailed off. 

“And why, child, would be make a bargain for something we could simply take?” asked the Tsar, “There are many vampires who lie with humans.  They might produce children regardless of any bargain you propose.” 

It was the argument that Kylo had always challenged Hux with.  Vampires were stronger, more powerful, they could take whatever they wanted from humans.  The only thing stopping them were the limitations their species had, and in the case of procreation, a need for permission.  Hux paused for a moment, considering his thoughts carefully before speaking, “Wouldn’t it be better if we worked together?  More humans would be consenting if they thought it might help them live.  You would have better chances.” 

“And yourself child?  Would you participate, or simply reap the benefits that others work for?” asked the Tsar, “I know your mind.  You’ve never bred with a female, you have doubts that you would be able to.  More than that, what guarantee do we have that you wouldn’t abuse your newfound freedom?” 

Hux paused at that, starting to think everything over again when the Tsar patted his head, “Go sit by the fire, child.  Play with your toy and mind yourself.  You’ve already spoken out of turn with more nonsense than most humans would be allowed.” 

Hux opened his mouth as if he was going to speak and the Tsar pressed a finger to his lips, “Do as you’re told, child.” 

Seeing as he was not going to progress any further.  Hux gave in, standing and moving to sit beside the fire.  The Tsar watched him for a moment and beckoned to Kylo, “A word.” 

Kylo stood and watched after Hux, who obediently sat, but couldn’t bring himself to play.  He wiped at his eyes and stared down at the floor.  Kylo wished it didn’t have to be like this.  Hux didn’t deserve this sort of treatment at all.  He’d done something very wrong, but he had paid for it.  He was trying to make things right. 

The Tsar rose and gestured to the door, “It’s not something a human need be privy to, Lord Ren.  He may remain here and amuse himself until we return for him.” 

Kylo nodded and called over, “I’ll be back for you…” 

Hux glanced up briefly, his expression hurt before he settled on the doll, which he had set on the floor in front of him. 

The door opened and the Tsar passed through silently.  Kylo followed, and as soon as the doors were closed he began hesitantly, “Your majesty, forgive me…but my Armitage isn’t stupid.” 

“No, he isn’t.  If he had time to mature and proper tutelage, he would be a most intelligent specimen,” replied the Tsar, “But he cannot be allowed to know this.  Nothing good will come of it.  Not for our kind.” 

“I think his ideas might be built on,” argued Kylo, “I believe that they really do have some merit.” 

“Lord Ren…” said the Tsar, his voice lowering, “The human may only be kept on the condition that he is not allowed to learn.” 

Kylo shook his head slightly, “Your majesty, if I may, he’s very gifted.  Especially with maths and sums.  Might he at least be allowed-”

“Music and arts, harmless frivolities.  Let him sew or paint or even care for smaller animals,” replied the Tsar.  He looked down at Kylo, his eyes narrowing as he concluded, “It’s as I feared, the human does hold some sway over you, no matter how well he denies it.” 

“He isn’t manipulating me your majesty,” protested Kylo. 

“I will be the one to judge that matter…” replied the Tsar, he seemed to think for a moment and added, “A few days observation will cast any doubt aside.  We will see if the human has poisoned your mind and proved himself a threat.” 

“Please, he hasn’t done anything to me,” replied Kylo quietly, “I’ll do as you say.  I’ll keep him away from books.  I…I beg that you let me keep him, your majesty.” 

The Tsar gave Kylo a long and final discerning look, “You will know my decision when the time comes, Lord Ren.” 


	34. Chapter 34

All of the certainty Kylo had was gone.  Despite Hux’s interviews, the Tsar didn’t seem at all convinced that his human wasn’t interested in killing vampires anymore.  He was also starting to doubt.  Kylo had never doubted the Tsar before.  He had always believed that the Tsar was a fair and impartial man, making the best decisions he could for his own people.  The way he acted with Hux though, it had been unnecessarily cruel.  He could have made his assessment without asking such questions, especially given that he didn’t accept or believe any of the human’s answers. 

Kylo had had his doubts before.  He’d lived through to many changes to never question things like the earth being round or the divine rights of kings.  The Tsar he had never doubted though.  For hundreds of years Kylo had trusted him.  The man had helped him so much, practically raised him at times.  They’d never been in conflict before, and the Tsar had rewarded him handsomely for his trust and service. 

When he went to retrieve Armitage, he found the boy seated where he had been left, the doll on the floor by him.  He looked up at Kylo and said in a heartbroken tone, “You said nobody could get in.” 

Having nothing else to say, Kylo knelt on the floor in front of him, the heat of the fire hot on his ashen skin, “I’m sorry.” 

Hux shook his head, “And you said you’d be back.” 

The human probably didn’t want to hear how he’d never found a time piece and how he had lost track of time.  Instead he reached out and held his human by the arms, “I’m sorry.” 

Hux shook his head and hugged his legs to his knees.  He wiped at his eyes and rested his head over his knees.  The poor human had been put through so much, and Kylo was beginning to feel it was unfair.  Hux had been punished, and subsequently forgiven.  At least in Kylo’s mind, Hux’s existence wasn’t a risk, and the things he had to say were perfectly valid, not dangerous.  Yet, he had been put through a psychological wrigger and been forced to either condemn himself, or label himself a whore or idiot.  Hux was neither of those things…he had been young and alone.  He had made mistakes, but his human wasn’t stupid. 

Did Hux believe it though?  ‘Stupid’ was probably easier for the boy to say out loud, but was Hux thinking he was a whore again?  It had taken him so long to reconcile his feelings of love and grief, not it was all being undone.  Hux wiped his eyes, “Did he say what was going to happen now?” 

Kylo wished he could give a better answer, but all he could say was, “He’s still deciding.” 

The boy reached out and clutched at Kylo’s shirt, “Please don’t leave me alone again.” 

Taking a moment, Kylo wondered if it would be possible.  Hux wasn’t comfortable with other vampires, so he wouldn’t want to go out with him, Kylo was certain of that.  Sylvia would be horrified if he brought Hux to their rendez-vous.  The only thing for it would be to sit in his room with Hux and wait for the Tsar’s decision.  It would be the best thing for Hux, but it would drive Kylo mad to simply sit on his hands and do nothing. 

He wrapped an arm around his human, “I’ll stay with you.  I’m not going anywhere.” 

Hux clung to him and spoke quietly, “Thank you…” 

Kylo held his human and rubbed his back, waiting for Hux to calm down.  He held onto Kylo, “Did you see everyone.” 

He couldn’t answer.  He didn’t want to make Hux feel guilty for needing him.  His human repeated the question, “Have you seen everyone you needed to?” 

“Yes,” said Kylo. 

“I don’t believe you, don’t start lying to me now,” replied Hux.  He pulled back and took a deep breath, “I’ll…I’ll try to be quiet, and I won’t complain about the leash.” 

“Darling,” said Kylo, cupping his human’s face and feeling his still-quick pulse beneath his fingers, “You’ve been through enough.  I won’t make you do anything that might make you feel worse.” 

“If you don’t see your friends then I’ll feel worse,” said Hux firmly, “I can’t see Illya anymore.  It feels horrible and I won’t make you go through it.  If we just wait in the room then we’re going to be anxious…There’s no point in both of us being miserable.  Maybe…maybe I’ll like it…I’ll try to like it.  Just don’t leave me alone again.” 

Kylo doubted it.  If meeting Hrothgar was any indications, all Hux was going to feel was insulted.  He stroked his human’s hair, “Let’s wait until you’re calm before we go anywhere.” 

 

   ***  

As soon as he took Hux away from the room, he calmed down considerably.  The human seemed to fidget considerably.  Without the books that had occupied most of his time, Hux seemed at a loss with what to do with himself.  There were no wraiths to train, and nothing to build little contraptions out of, so he took to sitting in front of the fire and combing out his hair.  Despite all the tangles being removed, he kept on brushing his hair, ignoring the doll that had been tossed on the bed. 

Kylo examined it, and apart from being a gift grom someone who had upset him terribly, he didn’t understand why Hux took issue with it.  He hadn’t seemed insulted when the Tsar gave it to him, he had been…frightened.  Something about a doll of all things had frightened Hux, the same human who picked a fight with a vampire and barey flinched in the company of wolves and witches.  But he had been afraid of the doll. 

Kylo ignored it, finding he had another problem to deal with.  He was beginning to feel hungry.  He was feeling weak.  He’d been deliberately avoiding feeding from Hux, since the human had been so distraught.  Usually feeding from humans when their pulse was up or the pressure of their blood was unusual, feeding could be more difficult for humans.  He was avoiding speaking with Hux about it, but he needed to feed.  He couldn’t keep subsisting off of chickens, rabbits and cattle. 

Hearing the sound of metal, he saw a shadow fade away from a cup that had been deposited on the night table.  He was used to his own wraiths reading his thoughts to serve him, but these ones seemed incredibly acute.  Just thinking about his thirst, a servant had brought him a drink. 

Kylo went to the night table and lifted the oblet.  He was so hungry he was tempted to gulp it down.  Detecting the scent though, he paused. 

It was…human. 

Kylo leaned forward and took a good, long sniff.  It was unmistakably human.  Sweet…so probably young.  Not a child, probably recently having come of age.  Bleeding a human into a vessel was incredibly dangerous for a human, especially in this volume.  If it was done too quickly, there was a danger that the human could die.  It was something that Kylo had learned very early.  No matter how controlled the situation was, bleeding a human into a cup was horribly irresponsible. 

He set the vessel down.  Should he drink it?  If he didn’t the human had been bled for nothing, but if he drank it…he wasn’t sure he could drink it.  It had happened so quickly, the human must have fainted.  Were they going to be alright?  Were they alive? 

Glancing behind him, and not wanting to alarm Hux, he whispered, “Who was this?” 

He looked at the wall, hoping for a reply.  One came, albeit in an unusual fashion.  The shadows on the wall began to blot up like watery ink on paper, forming the word: 

_TAX_

The word expanded, forming more letters:  _PRESERVED_

Kylo paused.  So it was…preserved.  In that case, the human’s blood had likely been collected after they had been bled dry.  The blood in the goblet was from a dead human, one who had been blood tax. 

It was foolish for a vampire to stop taking human blood.  It nourished far better than that of animals.  Humans seemed to be their natural prey by all accounts, so it made no sense to simply stop drinking human blood.  It just seemed so…so cruel now.  Before he’d accepted that it was the fate of blood tax.  They were sent to him rather than hunted, and in exchange for their sacrifice, Kylo made their final years as happy and comfortable as he could.  There were those who cared nothing for humans and believed that either their deaths couldn’t be helped or they were deserved. 

Who was this?  Probably a girl, some poor creature who had been selected to be sent to the Tsar.  She would have lived wherever he kept his humans, likely away from the sun.  She would have likely…likely been lonely.  She would have been sad and lonely for years until she was drained. 

He glanced at Hux.  He could ask his human and have this blood sent back.  Would Hux be well enough in his mind and body for the process though?  He just…he couldn’t drink the contents of the goblet.  He wouldn’t be able to take it, not knowing how it had been obtained. 

“Darling…I know you’re not in the best spirits,” Kylo hazarded. 

Hux glanced up and set the comb aside.  He cocked his brow slightly, “What is it?” 

“It’s…I’m ashamed to bring it up now, but I haven’t fed in quite some time,” admitted Kylo. 

Hux sighed quickly through his nose and began looking about.  Kylo arched his brow, “What are you-?”

“Looking for bandages,” said Hux bluntly, “I need them after, don’t I?” 

Kylo smiled slightly and sighed with relief, “I need some bandages and fruit juices.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Kylo saw that the goblet had disappeared.  It was just as well.  Before he would have accepted it without a second thought, but now that he was so acute to the feelings of humans, he found he couldn’t take blood from a human who had such miserable final years.  If the human had been treated fairly, or volunteered to be drained, things might be different, but as things stood, it seemed completely unethical. 

Shadows bubbled up on the table and left bandages and a glass in their wake.  So these wraiths had lost so much of themselves that they couldn’t even manifest body parts any more.  It might not even be one wraith, but several who had gotten tangled, forming a mass of forgotten spirits in the heart of the castle. 

“Thank you,” said Hux, watching the shadows disappear. 

Kylo reached up to pat his head, “I don’t think they understand gratitude, darling.” 

“I’m so used to Kostya,” said Hux, sitting down and baring his left arm. 

Kneeling beside him, Kylo began to massage his arm lightly, coaxing the blue veins to the surface.  He also hoped the act might calm Hux a little.  His pulse was still quite high.  He kissed the boy’s wrist, “I need you a little calmer.  I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I’m trying,” said Hux, taking several deep breaths.  It helped to calm him a little, but he still remained agitated.  Kylo only felt that it would be safe after a few more minutes of massaging.  Hux was still tense, but not quite as bad as before. 

“Are you ready?” asked Kylo, taking the bandages and draping them over Hux’s legs. 

“Keep pressure on the wound and try to elevate it,” said Hux by way of a reply. 

“That’s right,” said Kylo, “Would you like me to count down for you?” 

“No, just do it,” said Hux, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Kylo nodded and bit into his human’s wrist. 

He felt the bursting of blood against his tongue as it flowed freely into his mouth.  He sealed his lips around the wound to trap all of the blood inside.  Hux let out a hiss and a light wimper as Kylo continued.  The taste of Hux’s blood was incredibly sweet, and it occurred to Kylo after smelling the contents of the goblet that the human ought to be growing out of his sweetness at twenty-one years old.  It was strange that he hadn’t yet, but Kylo wasn’t going to complain about it. 

Kylo could feel strength returning to him.  He suddenly felt refreshed.  After all his ordeals and all the stress that he hadn’t realized were wearing on him, he felt relaxed and renewed.  He actually hadn’t noticed the slight headache that had started to develop.  Overall, Kylo had no idea how weak and dehydrated he had become. 

He pulled back and released Hux’s arm, letting the human placed the wadded bandages over his arm and put pressure on his wound.  Kylo leaned back, sated as he felt more of his power come back to him.  He never had that sort of effect on his body after he drank blood from an animal.  He wasn’t sure what it was, but there was really no substitute for human blood.  In that moment he felt a bit like a parasite, needing a host to feed off of in order to exist. 

Coming back to his senses, he reached up and began to help Hux wrap his wound, “Thank you.” 

Hux arched his brow and let go of the cloth, letting Kylo wrap it for him.  The human shook his head, “You could just take it.  I should thank you for taking as much care as you have.” 

Kylo shook his head, “I could take it, but you gave it to me.  I’m enough of a gentleman to thank someone for gifts they’ve given me.” 

Hux looked over Kylo, “Do you still think I’m going to live?”  

He didn’t know, but Kylo replied, “I’m going to help you live for as long as you can.  I’m sure you’ll be able to come home with me.” 

“I miss Kostya,” admitted Hux, “He was starting to figure out words too.” 

“You’ll help him learn more.  You’re very clever with figuring out words, and I’m sure you can show him.  He’ll be so happy when you’re back,” said Kylo.  He reached over to the table and handed Hux the juice, “Now, you need to drink this.  You need your fluids and some sugar.  Can you hold it by yourself?” 

“I’m not a baby, you don’t have to help me drink,” protested Hux, taking the juice from Kylo, “I can at least manage this much on my own.” 

“And can you conduct yourself in a room full of vampires?” asked Kylo, “I don’t mean to belittle you, but I know how much you hate being touched without warning and condescended.  If you come with me, the others will want to pet you and hold you, and I’m sure they’ll say things you find insulting.” 

Hux nodded, “I don’t want to wait here fearing for the worst.  I don’t really want to be handled like a lapdog but…I think I can finally start to understand what we’re up against if I at least listened.  The Tsar listened to me, maybe if I listened to vampires more, I could figure everything out.” 

Kylo wasn’t sure that it was a problem that could be solved anymore.  Vampires like Sylvia were too traumatized to interact with humans in a normal way.  Others, like Hrothgar, didn’t seem to understand the concept of a human as a person who’s worth was the same as a vampire.  The Tsar…up until now Kylo had thought he was impartial, but now he wasn’t sure.  And even if he was impartial, it was within a system that simply wasn’t fair anymore. 

He didn’t want a fight.  He had hoped for a way to talk about things, and try to find a solution that made everyone as happy as possible.  He didn’t want anyone else to die when he had lost so many friends already to time and to war.  He recalled asking his mother about it during a siege.  Young Ben lay hiding under blankets as shouts and roars flooded through his windows outside.  Trying to comfort him, his mother sat on the bed beside the lump that Ben had created under his quilt.  She placed a hand on his side and he could hear the clatter of the sword at her side.  He wanted to know why they were being attacked, why their enemies couldn’t see how scared they were and that they didn’t want to fight.  He wanted to know why they couldn’t just live without fighting. 

“Because they won’t let us,” replied his mother, patting his side and rubbing consolingly, “And sometimes, if something or someone is important to us, we’ll everything we can to keep them safe.” 

“I want Papa,” he had sniffled. 

It was a long time before he heard his mother say, “I know.” 

   *** 

The safest group of vampires for Hux to interact with was his social club.  Though now Kylo could see why a human might object to them, they were like the group of vampires that was most open to the presence of humans.  Most of them liked humans very much.  They liked to pet them, kiss them, dress them up in pretty clothes and spoil them with good food and luxurious baths…now that Hux had pointed it out, they really must have sounded like a group of over-zealous dog owners. 

Hrothgar must have passed along news of his arrival, but it still came as something of a surprise when Kylo received an invitation for a meeting.  It seemed five of their number were able to gather, and Hrothgar, who was curious, had decided to join in.  That would make seven, counting Kylo, which was more than they usually had, given the difficulties of travel. 

Hux seemed anxious about leaving their room, constantly tugging at the shirt Kylo had loaned him in an attempt to make it longer.  Kylo himself felt awkward keeping his human on a leash.  He held it lightly by his fingertips, a breadth away from letting it drop to the floor.  It seemed a silly rule, but with vampires like Sylvia who were terrified of human men, it seemed a necessary comfort for them. 

A wraith, one who hardly seemed to have turned lead them.  Kylo recalled that Hux might be mistaken for a servant if he was fully clothed, and now he could see why.  The dead eyed servant shambled ahead of them.  His eyes seemed completely void of light.  They were glazed over and his skin was so ashen Kylo had nearly mistaken him for a vampire.  He pointed at a door and gave a soft grunt.

“Hrr…” it groaned. 

Kylo was ready to breeze past it, but Hux paused, causing the leash to slip from his fingers.  The boy stared down at the wraith, who was shorter than him by quite a bit.  He looked down and said a soft, “Thank you.” 

For a moment, the wraith’s eyes seemed to light up again.  Then just as quickly as it happened, the light disappeared. 

“Come along, dearest, “said Kylo, pulling Hux away from the wraith, who stood in place, staring at the human, completely transfixed by him. 

“He’s acting like Kostya did,” said Hux, “Can’t I-?”

“I don’t think you should,” said Kylo softly, “We shouldn’t risk any more trouble.” 

Hux gave the wraith a last look before muttering, “Goodbye then…” 

As the door closed, Kylo could have sworn he heard a soft, “…b-baai…” 

He quickly forgot the wraith as familiar scents greeted him.  As well as…chatter.  He hadn’t heard multiple voices talking away, all in the same room, for a very long time.  Sometimes he heard it if he had to attend some sort of meeting with humans, but this was different.  He felt relaxed here.  Everyone was the same as him and he didn’t have to worry about social faux-pas between species. 

A lady with hair as black as his own and piercing blue eyes practically leaned over the couch to get a look at him, “Look what the wraith dragged in.  I haven’t seen you in two man’s ages, Lord Ren.” 

“Lady Grunewald,” said Kylo with a slight bow, “It’s a pleasure.” 

“Oh, you’ve brought your human!  I see the rumour about the male is true,” she noted, giving Hux a once over, “The poor thing is shivering from cold, and freshly bled from the look of him.  Come, come, sit by the fire with the others.” 

Kylo glanced towards the fireplace and sure enough, there were two young women wearing linen dresses seated by the fire.  They looked terrified, humiliated, and looked away completely when Hux went towards them.  The boy paused, tried to tug his shirt downwards to cover more.  He turned away from the girls and looked for a place to sit that would be further away from them. 

“Oh dear…I was certain they would get along,” said Grunewald, obviously disappointed when Hux found a corner to sit in. 

“They aren’t allowed to speak to each other,” reminded another lady.  She was incredibly slender.  If she wore men’s dress she might pass for a handsome young boy.  She was the youngest of their number, looking roughly the same age as an eighteen year old human. 

“I thought humans had other ways of communicating, Hess,” replied Grunewald.  She sighed, “It seems not though.  I suppose they’re still at an age where they’re shy with the opposite sex.” 

“It’s just as well.  If he bred one of them, the female would have to be given up, and wouldn’t that be a mess,” said one of the lords, a brunette man who was beginning to show signs of aging, sporting a few streaks of grey hair by his temples. 

Hux flushed slightly at that and edged himself further into the corner away from the girls.  The other humans seemed to have their interest piqued though.  They likely knew that they couldn’t be selected if they were pregnant since their conditioned made giving blood hazardous and their children would contribute to later generations of humans.  They probably weren’t aware that a human who proved to be pregnant, or became pregnant would have to be released.  What happened to the child varied, depending on the father, but it seemed to have occurred to them that charming the human male before them might become their means of escape. 

“Don’t go putting ideas in their heads, Kostya,” said Hess, huffing slightly. 

The name caught Hux’s attention.  Without thinking he asked, “Your name is Kostya?” 

“It was Constantinius, but here in this time, it’s Kostya,” replied the older vampire.  He sipped something from a teacup and looked the boy over, “I take it the name means something to you.” 

“My friend is called Kostya,” replied Hux.  After thinking for a moment he asked, “Is your name from Ancient Rome?” 

Kylo supposed it was alright.  Hux wasn’t allowed to speak with humans, but making pleasant conversation with vampires ought to be alright.  If the Tsar wanted Hux to entertain, then conversation ought to be a part of that.  Constantinius nodded and replied with a friendly smile, “I suppose for a child like yourself it would be considered ancient.” 

“I read about it,” said Hux, “Did you ever see the Senate?” 

The vampire snorted, attempting to stifle his laughter, “Did I see the Senate?  Such a curious boy you’ve found yourself, Kylo.  Is he always so precotious?” 

“He has an inquisitive nature,” explained Kylo. 

“Come here, boy, sit with me here.  If you want to know about Rome, there’s no one better to ask,” said Constantinius, waving the boy over. 

“Ugh…here he goes again,” muttered Hesse, “We’ll never shut him up now.” 

Hux crossed the floor and nearly tripped over another vampire, who Kylo hadn’t even noticed had been lying on the floor.  He was on his stomach behind the coffee table, sketching the girls by the fireplace.  Kylo recognized him by his mousy hair and the long scar over his nose.  It was a wound the young vampire had obtained during the hundred years war when someone tried to blind him with a silver blade.  Klause looked up at the human who nearly tripped over him and then at Kylo, “He’s pretty.  I might have to borrow him later.” 

“Still sketching?” asked Kylo. 

“I stopped for fifty years or so, but I’ve recently taken it up again,” replied Klause, “I’ve gotten a bit rusty, I think.” 

Everyone in the room shuffled about.  Hux went to sit beside Constantinius, but before he could he was pulled into the vampire’s lap to sit across his knees.  Grunewald, who seemed quite taken with the boy, moved closer so she could reach over and pet Hux’s hair when it suited her.  Hesse, who seemed as aloof as ever, cracked open a novel and seemed to be happy enough to sit in the company of others without speaking with anyone.  It had always been a curious habbit of hers, but she seemed content with her own peculiar way of socializing.  Kylo sat on the chair on the opposite side of the table so he could peer over Klause's shoulder at his drawing. 

Constantinius held Hux in his lap with an arm around his waist to keep the boy supported, “Aren’t you a lovely creature.  Now, what would you like to know about?” 

“I like learning about governments,” said Hux, ignoring the comment before the question. 

“So I suppose you want to know all about the Senate and the Emperors,” said the old vampire, stroking Hux’s hair, “You seem just like one of the pretty Celts in the market.” 

Hux pursed his lips, suppressing a sour expression at being compared to a slave.  He mumbled quietly, “I’m not Irish.  I think my father’s French.” 

“Got a bit of Gaulish blood in you then, eh?  Right, now, where were we?  Ah yes, the Senate,” continued Constantinius. 

“Oh, he’s such a sweet, tame human.  And such gorgeous colours.  If you’re not careful Kylo, I might take him home for myself,” warned Grunewald, petting Hux’s back and shoulders.  She glanced at the humans by the fire, “I suppose it’s only been a few months, so she’s still going to be a little skittish and weepy, but I wish she would sit with her head in my lap and let me brush her hair.” 

Kylo looked up at the humans.  He supposed the one who looked down and began to tear up a little belonged to Grunewald.  He leaned in a little closer so he could comfortably turn to look at his company and at the humans at his leisure.  Quietly he asked her, “Are you alright?  Is she kind to you?” 

“Of course I’m kind!” exclaimed Grunewald, “I’m never cruel with my humans.” 

“I’m just trying to make conversation,” protested Kylo.  He looked back at the human, “Do you like your new home?” 

The human looked away and mumbled a quiet, “No…I miss my mother…” 

Kylo sighed and reached out as far as he could so he could put a hand on her head, “I know.  I miss my mother as well.  She was a human.” 

The girl looked up with confusion in her eyes.  He explained, “I wasn’t born a vampire, I was turned as a child.  My parents were both human.  I miss my mother very much.” 

The girl nodded.  She didn’t seem quite so frightened anymore, though she still must have been confused.  No doubt she’d been told not to speak to other humans.  It was only upon closer inspection that Kylo had noticed that the girl’s hands were entwined, squeezing each other for support.  Out of all the humans, Hux seemed the most relaxed, though that might be due to his general fearlessness when it came to other beings.  It seemed the Tsar was the only one whose presence could frighten him. 

“What’s you’re name?” asked Kylo. 

“Maria,” replied the girl. 

“And your friend?” he asked quietly. 

The other girl seemed much more reserved than her companion.  She peered at him through a mass of blond hair and barely whispered, “Eirika.” 

Kylo glanced at Hux, who seemed overwhelmed with the attention that he was being given, petted by vampires on both sides.  He seemed to be grounding himself by listening to Constantinius’ stories.  Kylo gestured to him, “His name is Armitage, and you can call me Kylo.  So, you’re here with Lady Grunewald, and you are…?” 

“She’s mine.  She doesn’t like how quiet I am,” replied Hesse sharply.  The human flinched and Hesse looked up from her novel, “I can tell when you’re lonely, human.  I’m introverted, not unobservant.  I figured she’d like the company.” 

“It was very nice of you to bring her, Hesse,” noted Kylo.  He patted both humans on the head, “Nobody here is interested in being cruel with you.” 

“I guess we should’ve mentioned it before,” replied Klause, “We’re the Vampiric Society for the Ethical Treatment of Humans.” 

Hux looked up so suddenly that Constantinius needed to readjust his grip, “The what?” 

Klause craned his neck to look over his shoulder, “The Vampiric Society for the Ethical Treatment of Humans.” 

“You see deary, vampires need human blood.  There’s really no way around it, as you must have realized,” explained Grunewald, her hand trailing down to Hux’s bandaged arm, “But just because we need your blood shouldn’t mean we have the right to be inhumane about it.” 

“So…you don’t think we should die?” asked Hux. 

Grunewald seemed surprised by this, and for a moment was unable to respond.  She quickly recovered though, giving a fake, shrill laugh and throwing her arms around Armitage, “Really, Lord Ren!  Your human says the most delightfully precocious things!  I suppose it’s why the Tsar sent us warning that he was a little slow.” 

Kylo turned back to her, “The Tsar said…?” 

“Oh, he simply warned us to be careful, that a male was present, and he seemed to be a slow, with a rustic temperament on top of that,” giggled Grunewald, “He warned us that he also tends to be a little bit manipulative.  Crocodile tears and such.  It’s very common for humans.” 

Hux seemed to pale in anger at that, but said nothing.  As far as Kylo was concerned, his human wasn’t a liar, or manipulative, or stupid.  Hux had every reason and right to want to protect himself.  Any living creature would do the same.  From what Kylo had seen, he hadn’t tried to manipulate anyone.  He argued, but Hux was far from being a snake in the grass.  If anything, he was shockingly transparent. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to upset you, silly boy,” said Grunewald.  She sat pressed up against Constantinius so she could get her arms around the boy as well, “You probably didn’t realize what you were doing.  Such a sweet, pretty boy, don’t be cross with me, lovely.” 

She kissed him on the cheek and Hux turned his face away.  Grunewald giggled, “Oh, and he’s a shy little boy.  But you’ll have to learn to like kisses.  Lord Ren loves to give kisses to his good humans.” 

Hux flushed slightly.  He and Kylo both knew they had gone much, much further than kissing.  He looked at Constantinius, “You were saying?  About Claudius and his stammer?” 

Hux seemed to have resolved his own situation well enough, though he occasionally glanced to look at the other humans.  He couldn’t speak to them, though Kylo could guess that he desperately wanted to.  He hadn’t spoken to a full blooded human since he had said his goodbyes with Illya.  Kylo supposed the best he could do was make sure the girls were as relaxed as they could manage.  He smiled, taking care to keep his teeth behind his lips, “You can ask us questions.  You aren’t allowed to talk with each other, I’m afraid, but you can speak with us.  Or perhaps you’d like something to eat or drink?” 

The girls quickly shook their heads.  Without looking up from her book, Hesse suggested, “Eirika, you need some grooming.  Kylo’s very good at it.”

“It’s alright, if you want, I will,” said Kylo. 

“Oh!  And we could tie their hair with the most darling ribbons!” suggested Grunewald. 

“No ribbons,” grunted Hesse. 

“Always such a tomboy…” muttered Grunewald in frustration. 

“I’m about finished sketching anyways.  I feel like I used to be so much better at this.  What do you think Lord Ren?” asked Klause. 

He held up a faithful rendering of the girls, but he seemed correct about his ability diminishing.  That or the flickering of the fire left it impossible for him to decide on the intensity of the light behind his subjects.  Kylo gave a shrug, “Perhaps you might do better with better light.” 

“Or no light.  I think I’m better at that,” replied the vampire, flipping through his sketchbook before closing it.  He shook his head, “I knew I would get worse if I stopped…” 

“How about you girls, do you like to draw?” asked Kylo. 

They exchanged a look before Eirika gave a hesitant nod.  Kylo smiled at her, “Why don’t we get you some paper and you can draw while I brush out your hair.  Would you like that darling?” 

Hux’s head snapped up again when he heard the term of endearment.  Kylo immediately realized what he had said and stammered, “Oh, gracious, sorry, I’m afraid I didn’t mean to call you that.  I hope you aren’t offended.” 

The girl shook her head and Hux watched Kylo warily as the vampire sat himself back on the couch.  He motioned for the girl to come sit by his legs as paper, charcoal and a brush bubbled up from the shadows on the table.  Grunewald called for her human, Maria, to join her by Hux.  Hesse minded her novel, only occasionally looking up if she caught sight of a sudden movement, which became more frequent as Constantinius occasionally patted Hux’s side.

“It’s a shame.  I’ve wanted a son to tell these stories to,” said the older vampire. 

“Are you meaning to say you wouldn’t tell a girl?” asked Hesse sharply. 

“I would, but I would like a boy of my own,” said Constantinius, giving Hux a fond pat on the hip, “My human and I have started to try for one.” 

“Where is your human?” asked Kylo. 

“I can’t for the life or death of me coax her out of our room.  The wraiths terrify her.  I don’t know how I’ll get her out of the castle,” he replied, shaking his head slightly, “She isn’t fond of other vampires either.  She doesn’t mind me, but when she saw the Tsar she burst into tears and begged to be brought away.” 

He shook his head and sighed, “She’s a dear human though.  I hope things will work for the best this time.” 

It occurred to Kylo then that if Constantinius impregnated his human, he wouldn’t be able to keep her as blood tax.  Perhaps though…perhaps he meant to keep her anyhow.  With a child, raising a family, despite the fact that his human would age in time. 

“I think it would be wonderful,” said Kylo, taking the brush and gently trying to work out Eirika’s tangles, “Take the paper and charcoal dear, they’re yours to use.” 

The human seemed to be a shy one, and still in the sullen, weepy stage of adjustment.  Kylo brushed out her hair as patiently as he would one of his own humans.  She hesitantly took up the paper and began to draw.  Klause settled next to her, which caused her to shudder and inch away as she did her best to continue. 

“So you start with eyes?” he asked. 

Eirika shuddered again and replied, “I like drawing them best.” 

Kylo jumped as he heard something.  A loud thud against the door.  He heard a sigh on the other side and an irate voice call, “May I come in?”    

“Yes, Hrothgar, come in,” said Kylo. 

The blond vampire entered, rubbing his face, which must have been the first thing to collide with the door.  He groaned slightly, “I would have thought someone would invite me when I asked to join.” 

“Hesse said she had,” said Grunewald. 

The tomboyish vampire held her book in front of her face to hide the mischievous grin that spread across her face.  Hrothgar frowned down at her, “That wasn’t nice, Hesse.” 

The young vampire hummed a flippant reply and turned the page. 


	35. Chapter 35

Hux was behaving surprisingly well, all things considered.  Not because he was acting like a nice, obedient human, as Kylo once thought he wanted, but because Kylo knew the boy was using all of his self control not to lose his temper and shout that he didn’t want to be petted by strangers.  His only minor, and almost negligible sign of irritation, was that he still kept looking over at Kylo warily after he called one of the girls, ‘darling.’ 

Hrothgar didn’t seem to notice Hux’s struggle and Kylo wondered if he was even capable of it.  He didn’t seem to understand that Hux, or any human for that matter, could be a friend or lover with no underlying power-play or expectation for favors.  His fellow knight sat by his human, reaching out to stroke his red hair and teased, “Well, well, well, you will let strangers hold and pet you.  You seem to be enjoying yourself.” 

Hux stayed quiet and pulled his head back, trying to evade the hand on his head.  Hrothgar smiled amiably and moved in closer to pet the human, “Still like your mate the best do you?” 

“Mated?” asked Constantinius.  He looked Hux over and hummed curiously, “I suppose you are at that age, aren’t you?” 

Hux flushed and tried to pull away from his lap.  Grunewald clapped her hands, clearly elated by the news, “Oh!  Congratulations!  How wonderful that you’ve found a mate!” 

Hux’s face was quickly becoming as red as his hair.  Kylo called over, “I think he’d appreciate a little space.  He doesn’t like to be crowded.” 

“You’ve really found yourself such a sweet human.  I’ve heard it’s difficult to get a male to mate another male,” said Grunewald. 

“Humans are a lot like us in the sense that there are fewer of them attracted to the same sex.  It’s only difficult for vampires to mate with males because we spend less time with them,” Hesse pointed out, “I’m sure if we took more males there would certainly be more cases of vampires mating with them.” 

“I’m not so sure.  Most of the women I’ve spoken with can’t stand human males,” said Klause. 

Hux was briefly pulled out of his embarrassed mood long enough to ask, “…why?” 

“You don’t need an invitation,” replied Hesse, “I suppose the same threat exists with humans of any sex, but males tend to be more…aggressive.” 

Hux started slightly as he realized the implication.  It was one of the few times Kylo had seen the boy speechless.  He hesitantly asked, “You…you think I’d…” 

“Why not?  I don’t know what you’re like.  You’re physically capable of it, so as a sane, cautious person, I opertate on the assumption that yes, human, you could, and I’m not going to take chances with my safety by being unguarded around you,” replied Hesse sharply. 

The boy started slightly.  Kylo knew he was capable, Hux had first entered his home using disguise and deception, and Kylo knew other vampire’s who had similar experiences.  He couldn’t exactly say that Hux’s sex was harmless either.  He hadn’t seen it himself, but he heard stories, and it wasn’t a far stretch to imagine that human men would want to debase vampire women, the same way they did with their own species on occasion.  Kylo knew vampires like Hesse and Sylvia were right to want to protect themselves, and they had the right to voice their oppinions on human males no matter how hard the comments stung. 

Having spent so much time with women, and having been victimized at the hand of another human male himself, Hux didn’t seem ready to argue.  He was put off by the statement, but he seemed to understand it wasn’t meant as an insult.  Turning his head awkwardly he seemed to be refusing his chance to make a rebuttal.  Hesse arched her brow curiously at this before returning to her book and asking, “Have you gotten the tangles out, Kylo?” 

“Oh, yes, most of them.  I’m nearly finished,” he said, dragging the brush through the human’s thick, blond hair.  He smoothed it down with his fingers, asking, “Are you comfortable dea…Eirika?” 

“Yes,” replied the human quickly.  She was sketching a face, though Kylo didn’t recognize who it was.  It was incredibly likely that it was someone the girl had known before she came to live with vampires.  Kylo fought the urge to kiss and hug her from behind.  She wasn’t his human, she barely knew him, if he did it, it would absolutely terrify her.  Thanks to Hux he was beginning to realize that touching humans so intimately and expecting them to like it had been an unrealistic assumption. 

The temptation was there though, and Kylo found it troubling.  Hux was more than a warm body for him to cuddle and hold on cold nights, but Kylo found that he was very, very attracted to human warmth, and it didn’t seem to matter what human it came from.  When he felt it, he wanted to wrap his arms around the source and craddle them against his chest.  Of course, this human was very pretty as well.  Not exactly his ideal type, but he did find her attractive, and the attraction left him feeling guilty.  Armitage was in the same room as him, and of course if he had to choose between them he would pick his darling human every single time, but he was having a hard time understanding his urge to hold this girl.  Was he simply used to handling humans however he liked and was only now finding it difficult because there was only one human he really ought to be holding? 

Grunewald hummed and stroked the human, Maria, sitting by her feet, pinning the girl’s hair in place.  She kissed the top of the human’s head, an action that made her instantly cringe.  Grunewald giggled, “Don’t you look pretty now.  You would be very sweet with some pink ribbons, I think.” 

Hrothgar knelt down, “I don’t think she needs any extra frills or ribbons.  She’s perfect without them.” 

She shied away from him, trying to hide behind nothing as he reached out and touched her hair, “Don’t be shy.  I’m just admiring you.” 

“She doesn’t like it, so why don’t you stop!” 

Hux snapped so suddenly that Constantinius lost his hold of the boy, who stood up and glared at Hrothgar, “It’s obvious she doesn’t like it, so leave her alone.” 

The blond vampire sighed, “I guess it’s in your nature to be protective.” 

“Darling, no trouble,” said Kylo calmly, “Would it be better if I took you back to your room?” 

Hux sighed with frustration.  He looked at the other humans in the room, clearly wanting to assist them, but he wasn’t allowed to speak with them.  He pursed his lips before sitting beside Constantinius.  Hrothgar patted his head, “There’s a good human.  I know Kylo likes to let you do as you please, but snapping like that isn’t very nice.” 

“She doesn’t like being touched,” protested Hux. 

Constantinius put an arm around Hux’s shoulder, “Oh dear, the Tsar did warn you had trouble understanding consequences.  Blood Tax is partly a punitive measure.  Humans did something very wrong a long time ago and now a human is sent every two years to tend their lord or lady as a source of nourishment, and whatever else they see fit.  A human’s place is to be obedient and accept kind treatment with proper gratitude.” 

“I heard that males were often acute to the distress of other humans,” marvelled Grunewald, “It’s my first time to witness it like this though.  He’s barely known this girl a few minutes.” 

Hux gritted his teeth before offering, “You can do that with me if you want.  I’ll stop complaining just…can’t you see she’s almost crying?  You’re scaring her.” 

Hrothgar looked down at the girl and sighed, “They do tend to overreact.  It’s like they can’t get it through their heads that we need an invitation for anything intimate.”  He grinned at Hux, “So, I leave your new friend alone and I finally get to pet you?” 

Hux looked the vampire over nervously before giving a slow nod.  Hrothgar beamed at him, “Excellent!  Don’t worry, I won’t do anything that will make your mate jealous.  You’re such a pretty human, aren’t you?” 

Before, Kylo would have come up with countless excuses for Hrothgar’s behaviour.  In all likelihood, Kylo would have even joined him.  He used to think there was nothing wrong with petting a human while they were cringing and trying to pull away.  He was just getting them used to touch, and they would be grateful for it later.  Now…now he couldn’t help but feel awkward and even outraged that Hux had to beg for the girl, who was obviously distressed, to be left alone. 

He glanced down at the human by his legs and knew she had to be feeling uncomfortable.  She didn’t want to be here, she missed her home and family, she was surrounded by strangers who touched her without permission.  Strangers that were stronger than her and intended to kill her within two years time.  He must seem monsterous to her, no matter how gentle he treated her, she was bound to be frightened of him.  With time she might become desensitized to him and become more comfortable, but it wouldn’t be her choice. 

He wondered if he ought to stop brushing the human’s hair.  Touch was the easiest way he knew to soothe and comfort someone else, but it seemed to be the source of the girl’s anguish.  He thought coming here would be good for Hux, that he would at least be in the company of vampires who didn’t want to cause him suffering.  He hadn’t thought that the experience might be torturous for a human, just a mindly needling one.  He was beginning to see that despite their best intentions and thoughts, they were still participants in a very real problem. 

Kylo was realizing that the right thing to do would be…letting her go.  Letting them all go. 

He removed his hand from her shoulder and set the brush down.  He mumbled quietly, “I’m sorry…” 

The girl started and turned.  Kylo nudged her, “It’s alright, if you want to sit alone by yourself, go ahead.” 

Klause glanced up at Kylo from his place on the floor.  His brow was arched and he halted his sketching for a moment before closing his drawing book and watching the human scurry away.  This also seemed to catch Hesse’s attention.  They both regarded Kylo curiously, abandoning their hobbies briefly.  Klause whispered, “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, of course, I just thought she might feel more comfortable by herself,” said Kylo. 

“But you love humans,” said Hesse, glancing over at Hrothgar, “Is it just that you want yours back?” 

“No, I was…” Kylo trailed off.  Was the Tsar listening to him right now?  If he tried to explain that he did it because he wanted to be kind to the human, would it be held against Hux somehow?  Would it be held against Eirika?  The Tsar seemed convinced that Hux was trying to indoctrinate him somehow, and if he started trying to convince other vampires to let their humans go, it would look like Hux was the one behind it all.  He shrugged, “Just getting a little too warm.” 

“Hrothgar, I think Kylo wants his human,” said Klause, cocking his head in Kylo’s direction. 

“I suppose I have to let you go if your mate is asking for you,” replied the other vampire, giving Hux a final squeeze before releasing him. 

Hux stood up, seeming to resist the urge to glower as he crossed the room to sit beside Kylo.  He noticed that the boy gave Eirika and Maria concerned glances before sitting down and leaning against Kylo’s arm and whispering, “I’m trying not to cause trouble.” 

“You aren’t, you’re being very good,” said Kylo, “And I think I understand you a little better.” 

He put an arm around his human and kissed his cheek.  Hux didn’t cringe or shudder at the contact in the slightest.  In fact, he leaned into it, comforted, giving silent permission for more of the touch that he was so eager for.  This was how it was supposed to be.  Hux wanted to be with him because they talked together, comforted each other, learned to understand and trust each other. 

Thinking back to his other humans, Kylo wondered how much, or if they ever truly loved him.  He thought they had been happy, they had smiled for him, they had given their consent and slept with him.  Had they really loved him though, or were they simply trying to make a horrible situation tolerable?  As he thought about it more and more, he had a horrible, sinking feeling that the later was far more likely.  It seemed they only gave in to him after they were broken, after all hope of returning home was lost and it became clear that there would be no sudden rescue or reprieve. 

Whereas Hux…Hux’s attachment to him was spurred on by the thought of a change that they could only make together. 

He felt as if he might like to cry.  It was a horrible conclusion to come to, but what he was certain was the correct one.  His humans had never loved him.  If they had been free they never would have chosen him.  They would have fled, like Eirika had, the second he gave them their freedom.  The only good thing he might say about himself was that he was kind to his victims and murdered them swiftly so they wouldn’t suffer. 

But he couldn’t say that out loud.  If he said it the Tsar would know his mind had changed and Hux would take them blame for it.  It was wrong, everything was wrong, even the people who he thought were good were proving to be wrong. 

“You got quiet,” said Hux, “Usually you never stop talking.” 

Kylo pulled him in closer and replied, “I like to think sometimes.  Did you have a good talk with Kostya?” 

Hux nodded, “He knows a lot.  I’m glad…even if I can’t read I can still ask questions and listen.” 

Hesse suddenly stopped and arched her brow, “Can’t read or aren’t allowed to?” 

The boy started slightly and asked, “How did you…?” 

“This morning the Tsar sent us all a warning about a male human and a few particulars that we ought to look out for,” replied the vampire, closing her book and setting it on the table, “It all seems true but…I don’t know, you’re nothing like the sort of human I was expecting from the description.  Sylvia could probably figure it out better than I could.” 

“Sylvia?” asked Hux, looking up at Kylo, oblivious to the relationship he had with the other vampire. 

“She’s the Tsar’s Bloodhound.  She goes on missions for him when he asks, usually ones involving tracking.  Her sense of smell is so sensitive she can’t even wear perfume without watering it down until one of us can barely detect it.  Humans give off certain scents when they lie or plot, so she’d be able to smell it if you were just saying things to make us feel sorry for you,” explained Klause, who paused before adding, “And she has fantastic breasts.” 

Hux flushed and Hesse rolled her eyes.  Grunewald on the other hand nodded in agreement, “If only her manners were as fair as the rest of her.  She always struck me as being slightly odd.” 

Hrothgar gave a slight laugh, “That’s a bit hypocritical.  You know most of us think your club is daft.” 

“Then leave,” said Hesse bluntly. 

“I didn’t meant that I think any of you are daft but, you have to admit, it’s a bit strange.  Our whole relationship with humans is built on making sure they know their place.  They aren’t going to learn if you fawn over them like puppies,” argued Hrothgar. 

“And there are vampires who treat their humans worse than dogs.  We aren’t arguing that humans by their nature don’t require strong guidance and consequences for past misdeeds, but you should see how they’re treated,” countered Constantinius, “Kept out of sunlight, in tiny cells where they can’t move surrounded by filth.  Prisoners in a gaol receive lighter punishment for crimes they directly commited.” 

“It simply makes more sense that humans be treated with a little more kindness and dignity.  The human receives better care, and the vampire receives better quality blood and companionship,” explained Grunewald, who was still trying to manage Maria’s hair, “We aren’t arguing that they shouldn’t die- now stop that fussing.  Oh dear, now she’s crying.  There there deary, it won’t hurt, I promise you won’t feel any pain.  Look at what you’ve done now!” 

The vampire crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Hrothgar as the human sobbed at her feet, curling up and crying pitifully.  Grunewald seemed herself on the verge of hysterics as she glared at Hrothgar and ranted, “Now, now look here!  I’ve been trying…for years I’ve been trying.  I live alone trying to manage the land given to me as best I can.  I rarely see my own kind.  My humans are all I have and…and they never stop crying.  And just…just when they’re beginning to stop, just when they stop treating me like some nightmarish beast I…I never get enough time with them.  I’m trying to get by the only way I can and…deary?  Lovey?  Don’t cry.  You can have a sweetie and when we’re home you can have another pretty dress if you stop…please stop crying…please…” 

Hrothgar frowned and stammered, “I-I didn’t mean anything by it…” 

“You’ve always been an outlandish Viking brute!” snapped Grunewald, who started shaking Maria slightly by the shoulders, “Lord…Kylo, could I borrow your human?  Perhaps he can help her calm herself?” 

Hux didn’t need to be told.  He silently got up and knelt by the other human, letting her choose how she wanted to interact with him, if at all.  She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.  Though it didn’t stop her crying, Kylo could sense that she felt a little safer with Hux beside her. 

“Such a good boy, such a sweetie,” said Grunewald, trying to coo despite the lump of sobs that seemed to be growing in her throat. 

“I really didn’t mean any harm.  I just find it hard to understand.  You all know what they did and what they can do and yet…” Hrothgar trailed off. 

“I’ve seen dogs bite just as bad as humans, but we still keep them.  They’re stupid.  They don’t know any better,” said Hesse, “So long as they’re trained and controlled, we’ve nothing to fear from them.” 

“Do you think perhaps…perhaps we should look into other ways?” asked Kylo.  He couldn’t keep quiet anymore, not with his conscience nagging him, “If a human remained with us for several years, not just two, they could enjoy a longer life and we would have more time to enjoy their company.” 

“We have to think of the message we’re sending though,” Hesse pointed out, “Human’s aren’t supposed to enjoy it.  It’s a punishment.  We can’t make it seem like we’re rewarding them.” 

With some hesitation Kylo asked, “Do you…do any of you think perhaps they shouldn’t be punished?” 

A hush fell over the room and everything went silent except the fire’s crackle and Maria’s sobbing.  Kylo looked about at the shocked expression of every vampire in the room.  Even Constantinius who seemed to be plotting to father a child with his human to spare killing her seemed aghast at the concept.  Hrothgar looked at him, almost horrified, “What are you suggesting?” 

“I don’t know.  All I know is that I’m tired of killing humans who’ve done nothing wrong,” he announced. 

Grunewald wiped at her eyes, “I think most of us will agree it’s emotionally exhausting but…what other way is there?  I’m not content with the way things are, but I’m less content with the idea of humans trying to take over again.  And you know they will Kylo.  As sweet as they are, they’re capable of such horrible things.” 

“The Tsar doesn’t want to torture us.  I’m sure if there was a better way he would have told us,” said Klause, “Doesn’t he sometimes allow humans to be kept longer?  He may well be thinking of something.  Don’t you trust him?” 

“I do.  I trust him with my life.   I’m just tired…I’m very tired,” admitted Kylo, looking over at Hux, “And I want to be with him as long as possible.” 

Was it possible for those two concepts to remain constant?  If the Tsar insisted on getting rid of Hux, he would have to choose one of them.  Kylo wanted so badly for both of them to somehow reconcile, but he couldn’t see the Tsar giving allowances to humans, especially if he believed it was at the behest of a cunning, wicked human. 

“I think we’ve all had at least one we didn’t want to kill,” said Constantinius solemly.  He looked at Hux and smiled fondly, “He seems like a good lad.” 

“He is,” said Kylo, and couldn’t help wondering why it was necessary for humans to keep dying.  They’d been paying blood for blood for generations so why did it have to keep going on like this? 

“He seems a dear thing…Hesse, where has yours gotten to?” asked Grunewald. 

Hesse shrugged, “I don’t know.  Probably hiding behind something.  She’ll come out again when she’s hungry.  She always does.” 

Grunewald looked down and petted Hux’s hair.  Kylo watched her raise her hand and move to touch her human, then slowly retract her hand.  She placed her hands in her lap and looked down longingly at the two humans huddled together.  Kylo could understand her feelings well enough.  Living in a castle alone could be terribly lonely, and worse still to share it with a terrified human.  But…what right did they have to hold a human who had done nothing wrong against their will?  It seemed both sides were miserable with the arrangement. 

The girl clung to Hux and only seemed to hold him tighter if he shifted or seemed as if he was going to move away.  Hux kept his arm around her shoulders, patiently waiting for her to calm herself and saying nothing.  Grunewald reached down again, letting her hand hover near her human’s head, as if waiting for a cat or dog to approve of her scent before allowing a pat on the head.  Receiving no reaction she quietly called, “It’s time to stop crying now lovey.  Tears don’t become a pretty girl like yourself.” 

Realizing she was being addressed, Maria flinched and buried her face in Hux’s chest.  Grunewald glared at Hrothgar, “This is your fault you know.” 

“I said I was sorry,” said the other vampire, “If there’s something I can do…”

Grunewald crossed her arms and let out a huff.  Kylo looked across at his fellow knight and shook his head, knowing that Lady Grunewald could hold a grudge for centuries and wasn’t likely to offer forgiveness any time this century. 

“On the topic of humans though, I ought to check on mine.  Has anyone been able to find a clock?  I can’t tell how long I’ve been away,” said Klause. 

“Just get one for your pocket or wrist,” replied Hesse, pulling back her sleeve, “We’ve been here between one and two hours.” 

Klause sighed, “I told her thirty minutes…hopefully she found something to amuse herself with.”  The other vampire hauled himself to his feet and tucked his book under his arm, brushing the dust that he’d accumulated while lying on the floor.  He paused, sniffing at the air, “Do you smell that?” 

Hrothgar groaned and tossed his head against the back of the couch, “He just can’t give me a moment’s peace…” 

“It is him then,” mumbled Klause, his eyes narrowing slightly, “Nobody invite him in.” 

“We weren’t going to,” Hesse muttered out the side of her mouth, “Trust me.” 

Klause made a slight bow as he made his way towards the door, “Hopefully I’ll just miss him.” 

Kylo sniffed at the air and detected the musky smell of sex and overly strong cologne.  He’d been away for so long he couldn’t recognize the scent, but guessing from the reactions the others were giving, it was Valdes. 

To say Valdes wasn’t well liked was an understatement.  Before the human’s uprising, he had been all but ostracized from polite vampiric society.  With their numbers dwindling though, they needed every vampire they could get to oversee and run territories.  He was belligerent, keen on starting a fight, but in this day in age, no sane vampire wanted a fight.  Their kind couldn’t afford any more death.  Valdes seemed to be the last vampire in the country to realize this though, and constantly needed to be kept in check by powerful neighbours like Hrothgar. 

He had his uses though.  Kylo supposed if ever a strong message needed to be sent, Valdes would be the perfect one to send it.  He was powerful, and could probably being an entire region to ruin if given permission to go on a rampage.  The Tsar often relied on Kylo if there was still some chance for civil dispute, Sylvia for tracking and stealth, and Valdes for displays of raw power and intimidation.  

Klause opened the door and disappeared.  Kylo could feel the air in the room whirl and shift wth the speed of his departure.  He must have been determined not to meet with the approaching vampire.  It wasn’t long until Kylo could hear the sound of someone sniffing the air, then more disturbingly the sound of smacking lips.  He groaned slightly.  He hadn’t seen Valdes for decades and had been hoping to carry on for at least a few more centuries. 

Then, to Kylo’s surprise, the door opened and Valdes stepped in. 

It alarmed him.  He wasn’t supposed to get in without permission.  How had he…?” 

Valdes had shaved his head since Kylo last saw him, revealing previously unseen scars from silver weapons.  He looked about with a wolfish grin on his face as he surveyed the shocked looks around him.  He let out a little laugh, “You might be sitting in it, but it isn’t your room.  The Tsar lets me go where I please.” 

“Oh, what joy…” mumbled Hrothgar. 

Valdes looked about the room and covered his mouth, making a show of stifling a laugh, “So all the meat-fuckers have gathered here.” 

Grunewald’s jaw dropped at the comment as she got to her feet, steeling herself, “I’m afraid I must ask you to leave now.” 

“It is not your room,” repeated Valdes. 

Constantinius stood, “I’ll not have that sort of language uttered in front of ladies.” 

“One lady, yes,” said Valdes, looking over Grunewald.  He glanced over at Hesse.  He didn’t say anything, just sort of grinned at her and waited for acknowledgement.  When Hesse didn’t give it from him, he shrugged and repeated, “One lady.” 

“Do you have business?” asked Kylo. 

“As a matter of fact, I do.  I’m looking for a particular book and I was told it was in this room,” replied the other vampire. 

“Which one?” asked Kylo, his voice tight with cordiality as he rose to his feet, “I’ll help you find it so you can be on your way.” 

“Faust,” replied Valdes, “I feel like having a bit of a laugh.” 

“Very well.  You’ll have it, and then you’ll leave,” said Kylo, moving towards to book case by the fire.  The scent of fear was strong here.  Glancing down he saw Eirika wedged between the shelf and the wall, hiding just as Hesse said she must be doing.  Kylo tried to ignore her and look for the book.  The sooner he found it, the sooner Valdes could leave.  And if he didn’t leave, the sooner Kylo would have the right to forcibly eject him from the room. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Valdes approach the humans.  Kylo paused.  He wouldn’t.  Harming another vampire’s human, especially their blood tax, was one of their greatest social taboos.  It was often thought of the same was as spitting into a bottle of wine, though for Kylo it was infinitely more than that.  If Valdes harmed a single red hair on Hux’s head… 

“So this is the infamous male we’ve all been warned about,” he marvelled.  He crouched down and grinned at Hux, who returned his gaze as best he could.  The vampire bore his teeth when he smiled and laughed, “I could snap you in half like the spindly little twig you are.” 

Hux said nothing, but he kept eye contact, only blinking on occasion as the vampire leered at him.  Kylo sucked in an angry, anxious breath as the vampire raised his hand, which Hrothgar caught in an instant.  The shorter vampire twisted the hand in his grip, forcing it behind Valdes’ back.  Hrothgar clicked his tongue, “Now now, the room may not be ours, but the humans are, and nobody said you could touch.” 

The blond vampire looked over at Kylo, “We’ll get you that book and you can be on your way.  In the meantime.”  Hrothgar paused to wrench Valdes’ arm painfully behind his back and force him forward onto his knees in front of the humans, “Why don’t you sit tight?” 

“Now…” grunted Valdes, still grinning wolfishly, “Wouldn’t want to start another feud, would you?  If not the boy let me play with the gir-”

The word hadn’t even left his mouth when Grunewald slapped him across the face.  Valdes was shocked, and if Kylo was guessing correctly, Lady Grunewald was slightly shocked as well.  She pulled her hand back, groping for her fan as she mumbled quietly, “You’ll not touch my human.  Under no circumstances will you touch her.”   

Hux rose and brought the human girl with him, holding her close and retreating into a more defensible corner.  Kylo retrieved the book and marched over, “Take it then.  You have what you came for.” 

Hrothgar let the other vampire go and Valdes rose to his feet, taking the book from Kylo.  He grinned and leered as always, “You have a pretty human, Ren.  Won’t you let me pet him?  I thought you wanted us to play nice with your kin.” 

“I’m not a human.  This is the last time I’m inviting you to leave,” said Kylo firmly, “You’ve insulted me and my companions enough.” 

The vampire ignored Kylo and turned to look at Hux, “Come here human, you’ll play nice with me, won’t you?” 

Kylo shoved the book against his chest hard enough to knock all the trapped air from Valdes’ lungs.  He gripped the vampire painfully by the arm, “Come.  Take a turn about the hall with me.  If it’s company you want, I’ll be happy to oblige.” 

“The Tsar is asking for you.” 

Kylo turned and saw Sylvia in the doorway, a muffler wrapped tightly around her mouth and nose as she squinted, as if picking up a foul stench.  She raised her hand and made a beckoning gesture, “He says he has work for you.” 

“Must be important if he isn’t sending a wraith,” noted Valdes, looking about the room as if waiting for everyone else to be impressed. 

“I don’t know, he didn’t say,” Sylvia placed her hand over her mouth, “Well, go on.  Don’t keep him waiting.” 

Kylo felt air rush past him as Valdes took off.  There was something off about the other vampire, and he’d likely been deranged since the very beginning.  If he were a human he would have been institutionalized, but he was a vampire and the Tsar had his uses for him.  Sylvia adjusted her muffler, which had blown away slightly with the force of Valdes’ exit.  There was a crashing noise, and it was at that moment that Kylo saw Hesse retract her foot.  She leaned on the arm of the sofa, her chin resting in her hand as she hummed, “Oops.”    

“Honestly, you’d think you’d learn to stop provoking him,” said Sylvia, her eyes crinkling as she held the muffler tighter against her mouth and nose. 

“I assure you we did nothing of the sort,” said Constantinius, glancing back at the humans, “Poor things are shaking…what absolutely monstrous behaviour.” 

“They’re just humans, you’ll get new ones eventually…” mumbled Sylvia, mostly to herself as she turned on her heel. 

“Sylvia!” called Kylo, following with similar speed to Valdes, wanting to catch her before she got away.  He caught her by the hand and asked, “Please, won’t you stay a while?” 

“He’s in there, Ben.  I can smell him.  I can’t be in the same room as him, please understand,” said Sylvia, pulling her hand away. 

“Please, for me.  I’ll ask nothing more of you,” pleaded Kylo.  He tried to explain as earnestly as he could, “You’re both a part of my life and I don’t want to lie to him.” 

“And what will you do when he becomes jealous and tries to hurt someone?” asked Sylvia, “You know what they’re like.  For goodness sake he’s enough of a threat that the Tsar saw fit to warn everyone about him.” 

“I do, and I promise he’ll be held fast.  He won’t harm anyone, least of all you,” Kylo begged, “Please, just a few words of explanation.” 

Sylvia closed her eyes, “If we’re alone and if he’s restrained.  But Ben…I don’t like them.  You know what they tried to do to me.” 

Kylo held her hand again, a little more tightly this time, “I know what happened, and I know how frightened you are of them.  I promise he’ll do no harm.” 

“And what if I want to harm him?” asked Sylvia, her eyes narrowing. 

For a moment, Kylo couldn’t think of anything to say.  He could only look into her eyes and give her hand a gentle squeeze, “You wouldn’t do that.” 

She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms, “I suppose we’ll see.  I’ll wait for you by your room.” 


	36. Chapter 36

Kylo could sense Hux’s agitation and confusion when he returned.  The poor thing had probably been frightened out of his mind, being threatened point blank by a hostile vampire.  More than that, he was surprised to see Hux’s arms were still wrapped around the girl, who seemed to be clinging to him as if her life depended on it.  Grunewald was trying, and failing to coax her human to let go, but it seemed there was nothing she could do to make Maria loosen her grip on Hux. 

“Darling, I need you to come with me,” said Kylo, keeping his tone calm and even. 

“Who was that?” asked Hux. 

“A cad…” grumbled Hesse, “You’re best ignoring him.” 

“But who was he?” Hux repeated. 

“Cornelius Valdes is his name,” replied Constantinius, “He’s a few decades my junior and…I don’t believe he’s entirely well.” 

“Remember that neighbour I mentioned?” said Hrothgar, “That’s him.  But it’s alright, stick with Kylo and stay out of his way and he won’t hurt you.  Stealing another Vampire’s tax or damaging their human is considered taboo.” 

Hux seemed to take umbrage to being thought of as property that could be stolen or damaged, but he seemed shaken.  Kylo supposed he couldn’t blame him.  If he had been forced to stare down a being that seemed as if it wanted to and could tear him apart, Kylo knew he would at least be a little shaken.  Maria was far worse, and Eirika was still hiding, wedged between a bookcase and the wall. 

“Maria, darling, the boy needs to go with Kylo now,” said Lady Grunewald, trying to coax her human away from Armitage, “If you’re a good girl and let go I’ll let you sleep by yourself again.” 

“No…don’t go.” 

Kylo was surprised, and worried.  Humans weren’t allowed to speak with each other, not in the Tsar’s palace.  He hoped that perhaps nobody else had been listening, and even if they had, that Maria hadn’t said anything too subversive or awful. 

Grunewald didn’t seem to think so, becoming more urgent and firm, “Maria, you aren’t allowed to use that word.  Let the boy go.” 

“She’s scared,” Hux argued, a display of sympathy that only made the girl cling to him harder. 

Kylo moved a little closer, “Armitage, dearest, there’s something we need to talk about.  I’m sorry…” 

Hux looked back at the girl pityingly.  Kylo could tell he wanted to say something to her, some parting message or comfort.  He hugged her tightly before lessening his grip, trying to physically signal that he had to leave now.  Maria let out a sob when she felt it, and the sound tore at Kylo’s heart.  Having Hux around, another human to defend and protect her, someone a little more familiar and safe than the vampires. 

Grunewald took Maria gently by the waist and pulled her onto the couch beside her.  The girl sobbed and buried her face in her hands.  Hesse let out a sigh, “Sometimes it’s best just to leave them alone until they stop crying.” 

“I can’t do that…I’ve never been able to,” said Grunewald, patting the girl on the head, “Even in the beginning…I can’t handle the sound of it.” 

“Maybe ask before you touch her,” suggested Hux.  When he found himself greeting by confused looks by the vampires present he mumbled, shuffling closer to Kylo, “Just a thought.” 

“It can help if they have some warning,” said Constantinius, “Especially with easily frightened humans.” 

Kylo took Hux by the hand, “Sorry to leave so soon.” 

“No, it’s quite alright.  I hope all goes well for you,” said Constantinius. 

He gave a nod before leaving the room.  He closed the door, sealing the sound of shushes and crying inside.  He pulled Hux through the hall, keeping an ear out for other vampires as Hux trotted beside him.  The human looked up at him as they kept a brisk pace, “What’s happening?  Was it that other vampire?” 

“Valdes?  No…” said Kylo, “It’s nothing to do with him.” 

“You don’t think the Tsar sent him?  He said he could come in, and if he knows everything that’s happening-” Hux began. 

Kylo shook his head, “The Tsar wouldn’t send Valdes if he wanted to intimidate you.” 

“Then why would he give permission for someone like that to enter?” asked Hux. 

He gave Hux’s hand a squeeze, “Valdes isn’t well-liked, but he has his uses.  The Tsar rewards him as he rewards anyone who provides good services.  Besides, there were plenty of vampires sympathetic to humans who would have protected you.” 

“But that’s just it…” whispered Hux, pressing closer and speaking as quietly as he could, “If vampires started defending me…it might look like I’m making factions and…I’m worried I’m being set up.” 

“You’re not being set up,” replied Kylo.  The Tsar wouldn’t do that.  Setting up an otherwise innocent human would be despicable.  Besides, the Tsar not only called Valdes away when he was getting out of hand, he had sent Sylvia to do it.  The only thing he could have done to make the action seem any more urgent would be to arrive and call Valdes away himself.  Clearly, the Tsar wasn’t interested in exposing Hux to unstable characters and unnecessary threats. 

He squeezed Hux’s hand as they walked, “He’s not, I promise.”

“So why did we have to leave so suddenly?” asked Hux. 

This…was the part he had been agonizing over.  Hux had a right to know, he deserved to know, but Kylo was worried he wouldn’t understand.  Vampires didn’t look at commitment the same way humans did.  Their biology forced them to seek multiple partners, sometimes at the same time, if they wanted to have children.  Their social structure reinforced it, with vampires living far from each other, sex was sometimes difficult to come by, making gatherings like this the optimal time to satisfy needs and try to conceive. 

Choosing one person and committing exclusively to them wasn’t just considered odd, it was impractical.  Kylo had also often felt that love wasn’t something quantifiable; that he would run out of love, or love a person less, if he cared for two or more people at the same time.  He’d had several arrangements over the years, some with one person like Sylvia, some with many, but he never once thought of it as an affair or something that would harm anyone.  He was usually open with his intentions and made it clear that his sexual encounters were unlikely to be exclusive but…

Then there was Hux, a creature from a species that held mating for life as one of its staples of happiness and success.  Humans celebrated unions that could last for decades and seemed to despise adultery, condemning it as a cardinal sin in most of their religions and moral codes.  Hux would be certain to see Kylo having another partner as something bad, perhaps a sign that he had failed or done something wrong.  If Kylo had anticipated this situation, he would have spoken with Hux much sooner, in a much more calm and controlled fashion.

“Before anything else we discuss, I want you to know how much I love you,” said Kylo, “And no matter what, I hope you’ll remember it.” 

“Kylo, I don’t understand what’s happening,” said Hux, clearly becoming more frustrated the longer he was left in the dark. 

“I promise I’ll explain everything.  I won’t leave you wondering for long.  I want to be perfectly open with you because you deserve to know everything and have your say,” replied Kylo. 

When Hux caught sight of Sylvia as they approached, Kylo felt his pulse accelerate.  His heart dropped as he realized Hux must have figured out part of the story already. 

“His leash?” said Sylvia, taking a step back, shifting into a more defensible position. 

Kylo had been neglecting holding the leash.  It felt wrong.  He hated keeping Hux on it, but knew he had to comply.  He held it, close to the clip on the collar.  He called, “It’s alright, I have him, he can’t come near you…shall we go inside?  You can go in, if you like.” 

“Him first,” said Sylvia nodding in Hux’s direction, “And restrained, as promised.” 

Hux looked up at him, “Kylo…what’s going on?” 

“We’re going to talk, that’s all,” said Kylo, pulling Hux towards the door.  As Hux resisted he explained, “Sylvia doesn’t trust human men.  She wouldn’t come without the condition that you were restrained.” 

Hux didn’t completely give up his struggle.  He moved slower than Kylo wanted, deliberately trying to slow him.  Passing Sylvia, Hux seemed equally displeased with both of them, glaring daggers at them both even as he was lead into the bedroom.  A wraith set a length of rope on the bed and Sylvia called, “One of the legs on the bed should hold him.  He looks thin.” 

Glaring at Kylo challengingly, Hux surprisingly complied.  He marched towards the bed and when Kylo gave him some slack, he instantly dropped into a sitting position with his hands behind his back.  He snarled at Kylo, “Well, go on, tie me up.  Wouldn’t want to upset your lady friend.” 

“Darling…” said Kylo quietly. 

“Don’t call me that anymore, I know you don’t mean it!” said Hux sharply, glaring down at the floor.  He seethed through his teeth, “That’s…just something you call your pets, isn’t it?” 

Kylo flinched at the sudden anger.  It had been so long since Hux had shouted at him that he hadn’t expected it.  He moved closer, reaching around Hux to tie his wrists securely to the corner of the bed.  He spoke quietly, calmly, “I’m sorry I called that girl ‘darling.’  It was an accident.” 

“You didn’t answer the question,” whispered Hux, his quiet voice somehow more unsettling than a shout, “You call most humans darling, don’t you?  It wasn’t-” 

“He calls everyone darling, you aren’t special.” 

Sylvia closed the door and Kylo felt Hux’s blood quicken again.  He felt the heat rising in the boy’s face due to their proximity and could smell shock and embarrassment on him.  Kylo turned his head sharply and saw that Sylvia had closed the door and darted to the other end of the room, glaring across it in their direction.  It was such a cruel thing to say to someone who was hurt and couldn’t defend themselves against her. 

She crossed her arms, studying Hux, completely fixated on him, “I don’t like you.  I’m not going to pet you and fawn over you like everyone else.  You’re a wretched, horrible monster and I have no sympathy for you.” 

She was going too far.  Hux stared across at her, saw dropped slightly as he asked, “I’m the monster?” 

“You are,” said Sylvia bluntly. 

“Your tax killed nearly everyone I cared about,” said Hux disbelievingly, his voice growing in outrage as he continued, “You make everyone live in fear of you and I’m the monster!?” 

Sylvia shrank back at his raising voice but managed to counter, “You’re exactly the sort of boogeyman we’re warned about as children.  A snake of a human who can skulk about and enter in secret.  You’re horrible to us and horrible to each other.  I don’t expect you to be any different from the rest of your ilk.” 

“This isn’t what we’re here to discuss,” said Kylo, standing and holding a hand out between both of them, “If we’re going to talk we’re going to be as civilized as we can about it.” 

“It’s a little late for that!” snapped Hux, pulling on his restraints to emphasize his point. 

Kylo remained crouched, keeping himself on Hux’s level, “Da…Armitage.  You know…you know I want children, don’t you? 

Hux seemed to realize what was happening in an instant and could only ask, “Her?” 

“And I want you to know that it isn’t because I don’t love you,” begged Kylo, “If you wanted children of your own, you know you wouldn’t be able to have them by me.  Sylvia is an old friend, and this is an arrangement we’ve kept for many years…I don’t want this to be kept from you.  I want to be open with you.” 

“Kylo…her?  You heard what she said,” pleaded Hux quietly. 

“Your human doesn’t seem to understand the gift he’s being given.  If mine talked back to me I’d slap her across the mouth,” said Sylvia firmly.  She glared at Hux, “And if I understand correctly he’s in trouble with the Tsar.  Either he’s perfectly stupid or trying to start something, talking the way he is.” 

Hux furrowed his brow in frustration.  He clearly didn’t like the arrangement, but if he kept speaking against it, it could prove incriminating.  He closed his eyes and shook his head, “What do you want from me, Kylo?” 

Kylo spoke quietly, “I…I just want you to understand.” 

“So, you want me to say yes to all of this?” asked Hux, “Do you even realize what you’re asking me to say?” 

Humans had never taken the idea of open relationships, or relationships with multiple partners very well.  Kylo had been hoping to talk it over with Hux and broach the subject gently, but with both his lovers under the same roof, the process needed to be accelerated if he wanted to be honest and transparent.  He didn’t want it like this though, not with Hux tied up and unable to speak his mind openly. 

“We’re not like humans,” said Sylvia firmly, “Humans use their relations to own each other.  If a man chooses a woman she can’t choose another man until he dies.  In fact, the Tsar told me something interesting about your mother.  Perhaps if humans could accept love between more than two people, she would have lived longer.” 

“Sylvia…” said Kylo, unable to believe the cruel words flying out of her mouth with reckless abandon. 

Hux paled slightly and his eyes became red, the way they did when he seemed ready to cry.  He shook his head, “Then you might have also heard…she did it to try to escape you.  Love didn’t have anything to do with it.” 

“Am I supposed to feel sorry for you now?” asked Sylvia, glaring at the boy, “Hold you close and coo about what a poor little boy you are and how terribly hard things must be for you.  I’m supposed to forget how dangerous you are…”

“I’m not dangerous,” countered Hux. 

“Cornelius Valdes, Kylo Ren and myself, the Tsar’s most trusted agents all gathered in one place while a human is being interrogated?  We’ve never all been in one place together unless something terrible had happened,” said Sylvia, “I haven’t been informed of anything else that would require all of us to be here.  So, my reasoning is; you have done something.  I don’t know what, but it must have been serious.” 

Kylo shook his head, “I promise, he’s harmless.” 

“Did he tell you to say that?” asked Sylvia, “Kylo…you know what humans tried to do to me.  You know what they did to us all those years ago.  They’re cunning and cruel.  You can’t listen to them.” 

Hux stayed quiet.  He wasn’t glaring anymore and appeared to have an idea of why Sylvia hated him so much.  He clenched his jaw and fists and let her say her piece before he replied, “You’re right, humans can be awful.  I know that, and I know I can say as much as I like that I’m not like other humans, you won’t believe me, and if you’ve been treated the way I have, I really couldn’t blame you.  However, if you think for one moment I’m going to sit here and nod my head while you…while you take him away from me, then I promise you, you’re very wrong.” 

Kylo stood, “Alright, that’s enough from both of you.  We’re here to talk.  Armitage obviously isn’t familiar with this sort of arrangement, it isn’t common for his kind.  Sylvia has difficulty trusting humans, and if all goes well and we have a child, I don’t want Armitage to be excluded from their upbringing on account of his species.” 

Sylvia’s eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise as she slowly asked, “You’d…you’d trust our child with a human?” 

In turn, Kylo showed his surprise, “Sylvia, I thought you understood that I love him.  If we had a child I’d want Armitage to be a part of their life.” 

Gasping and shaking her head, Sylvia declared, “It’s out of the question!” 

She pointed at Armitage, a rare show of rage on her part, “You know what he can do!  You’d want that sort of danger around our child!?” 

“Sylvia…” said Kylo, trying to stay calms in the hopes of counteracting her growing hysteria, “I don’t know how I could have a child and not bring Armitage into their life.” 

“They stood over me Kylo!  In my bedroom!  Ripping through my night dress…you can’t…I won’t have one of them near me or any child of mine!” shouted Sylvia. 

Kylo tried to measure his words.  It was a horrible thing that happened, something that was bound to leave scars for years and years to come.  He couldn’t tell Sylvia she was wrong to feel the way she did, she had every right to fear and distrust humans.  But…this systematic, horrible oppression they were a part of had to stop, and Kylo had a suspicion that all of the punishments that humans suffered over the years had done nothing to help Sylvia heal.  She reminded Kylo of warriors on the battlefield, thinking that more blood and violence would sate the ghosts that haunted their nightmares. 

“I’m…very sorry you feel that way,” said Kylo, “I very much wanted you both in my life.  If you truly don’t want him near you or your children…then I won’t force you.  I’m sorry for forcing this situation on both of you.  It was unfair of me.” 

Hux looked up, surprised and, if Kylo caught his scent correctly, worried.  Sylvia glared at Kylo, seeming as if she might cry as she shook her head, “Why would you even suggest such a thing to me…?” 

“I thought…I thought you’d accept him.  He really is a very caring human.  He’ll bond with nearly anyone, animals, wraiths, humans, vampires, even wolves, and he’s so mild with them,” Kylo tried to explain. 

Hux seemed startled by that description of his character, and even seemed ready to contest it.  Sylvia shook her head, “All it takes is once.  One human to feel entitled…they murdered _children_.” 

Kylo shook his head, “I hate to admit it…but we’ve spent the last few hundreds of years killing their children, and it hasn’t helped anyone become any happier.” 

Kylo crouched by Armitage again, putting an arm around him.  He stroked his thumb over the boy’s cheek as he explained, “I met him…I met him for the first time when he was just a child.  He’d stowed away on the coach carrying blood tax.  He was just a little boy, he thought he was seeing his friend off on a little holiday.  I didn’t pay him any mind.  I didn’t care who he was or what I was doing to him.  I’ve spent centuries tearing daughters from their parents, friends from friends…we all have…you can’t tell me it makes you feel any better about what happened?” 

“It does.” 

Sylvia steeled herself, settling her hands by her sides again, her fists still tightly clenched.  Kylo sensed uncertainty in her, but she spoke firmly, “They’re monsters.  I feel no shame in slaying monsters, and neither should you.” 

“They’re monsters who love, you said yourself that you were impressed by the feelings they could have for each other,” argued Kylo. 

“Dogs die stretched over their masters’ graves.  I envy them as well, that doesn’t stop them from being dogs or corpses,” argued Sylvia.  She nodded at Hux, “When one of them dies, I feel safer.  When I killed that intruder, I was thrilled.  When the girl cried over him I laughed.  When she starved herself to death I thought her the silliest creature in the world.” 

“And you envied her,” challenged Kylo. 

Sylvia glanced at the floor, “Who doesn’t want to be loved to the point of death?  What I want has no bearing on who I hate.” 

“Please…talk to him.  You don’t need to come near him, you don’t have to like him, but speak with him.  He wasn’t alive then, he’s never done anything to you and he’s been restrained, as promised.  If you would still like to maintain our arrangement…I’m sorry, but he’s going to be a part of it for as long as he lives,” Kylo tried to explain, “And if you can’t accept him, I won’t hold a grudge, but I won’t live a divided life.  I can’t stand to feel torn between two worlds again, and I hope you’ll understand and forgive me for it.” 

Sylvia kept her eyes locked on Hux.  Slowly, she took a step in their direction.  Arching her brow as she curled her lip, she observed, “He’s thin, and his hair’s oily.  Pale, weak, scrawny…I think you lied when you said he was pretty.  Would you really cast aside our friendship for a human who won’t last another two years at most?” 

“Not our friendship,” said Kylo, “I would still be your friend as I’ve always been.” 

“What is it you love about him so much then?  Is he good with his tongue?  Does he allow you something that I don’t?” said Sylvia. 

Kylo could feel Armitage pink slightly at the subject and Kylo tightened his arm around him, “I love him because he can care about ideas and those he loves more deeply than I thought humans could.” 

Sylvia was closer now.  With a few more steps she might have been able to reach down and touch them.  Her face twisted in anger and Kylo knew he’d accidentally struck a nerve in her.  She pressed her lips together before whispering quietly, “Then…I hope you’ll be very happy with him, since I’m so incapable of _loving_ anyone.” 

“Sylvia…that’s not what I mean-” said Kylo disbelievingly. 

In a second she bolted.  The door blew open and Kylo felt a puff of air across his cheek as she stormed out of the room.  His jaw hung open for a moment as he considered going after her.  She had been his friend, his partner, he had known and supported her for years.  They had known each other so intimately and yet…perhaps they hadn’t known each other as well as he’d thought. 

Hux wriggled against the bed, “Aren’t you…you should go after her.” 

Kylo leaned over and snapped the rope with his hands as easily as if they had been bits of thread, “No.” 

Hux grabbed him by the shoulders, “Kylo…you wanted children.  Just…just say sorry and maybe this time you can-”

“No,” said Kylo quietly, “I’m going to stay right here.” 

He could see tears welling in Hux’s blue-green eyes as the human pleaded, “No…not because of me.  The Tsar could order me to die at any second.  Don’t do this to yourself because of me.” 

“No, I won’t go after her,” said Kylo, gripping Hux’s collar, “And this is coming off.” 

“Kylo!?” Hux called out in shock as he tore through the leather. 

He felt like crying.  When they’d started, he and Sylvia had agreed that even if they liked each other, love would make their arrangement too complicated.  A marriage would be difficult to maintain over time and distance, and the emotion would distract from their respective duties.  Their territories would suffer if they were constantly hemorrhaging time and resources to see each other.  The agreed not to love each other, and foolishly, Kylo had thought they’d succeeded in that. 

He loved her, and he hurt her.  He hurt her and Armitage by trying to bring them together like oil and water.  He’d subjected Sylvia to her worst fears, ultimately rejecting her feelings while he tied Armitage up like an animal, again.  He’d been…he was absolutely horrible to everyone. 

He rested a hand over his eyes ask Hux asked, “You…you love her?” 

“It’s a bit of a cultural difference between our kinds…I do love her,” whispered Kylo resisting the urge to cry the whole thing out so he would feel better. 

“So you…don’t love me?” he asked. 

“No!  No, no, no!” exclaimed Kylo, throwing his arms around Hux and pulling the human against him, “I love you more than anything.  Don’t say that…I swear I love you.” 

“But…” Hux began. 

“Darling…I’m sorry, I should have said something sooner.  I should have found a better way to tell you.  We…Sometimes a person can love two, or even more people at the same time.  Love…it’s not like water.  If I gave some to you and some to Sylvia, that wouldn’t mean I can’t give either of you all of it at the same time.  I do love you, I promise I love you so much,” said Kylo.  He knew he was sounded desperate, practically begging for Hux to understand him, but he wasn’t sure what else to do.  He was slowly destroying everything he had tried to build with his actions. 

“I don’t understand,” said Hux quietly. 

“Please…just don’t leave…don’t go,” begged Kylo, “I’m sorry, I never should have tried this.  Please don’t leave me too…I’m so sorry I did that to you…” 

He felt Hux shiver as the boy said, “You should go…” 

“No, don’t say that,” said Kylo, tightening his grip. 

Hux patted his side, signaling that the grip was too tight.  He felt the boy shake his head against the crook of his neck, “I don’t like her, but you should see her.  Talk to her without me and you might get somewhere.”

“Darling…” said Kylo. 

“No, don’t call me that, please…not yet,” said Hux, his voice clearly showing his conflict, “I’m not going to take away your chance for having children.  If you have a chance talking to her without me, then you should take it.  I…I need to calm down anyways.” 

“Are you angry?” asked Kylo. 

“You tied me up like an animal and thought it would be a good idea.  Yes, I’m angry,” snapped Hux.  He pulled back and shook his head again, “But I know what this means to you…if you think you can salvage this, you should go.” 

“I’m so sorry…if there’s anything you want, anything I can do to fix it…” pleaded Kylo. 

“I don’t…I don’t want to see her for a while,” admitted Hux, “If that’s possible.”

“I won’t make you.  I promise I won’t put either of you through that again.  I’m so sorry, Armitage,” said Kylo, reaching for his cheek again. 

“I know you are…I’d like to be alone for a little while, so you should go fix things,” advised Hux.  He pulled away from Kylo and repeated, “I really want to be alone.” 

The words cut deep, but Kylo knew it was really the least Armitage could have done to him.  He could have hit and shouted and it all would have been justified.  He shouldn’t have rushed things, he should have at least given Hux some warning as to what was happening and it would require him to be tied up.  In the last few hours Hux had been bled, harassed and threatened, all on top of his disaster of a meeting with Sylvia.  That was leaving out everything with the Tsar and his impending judgement.  Kylo had been horribly unfair to his human. 

“Can I bring you anything?  Anything you want, you can have it,” pleaded Kylo. 

“Nothing…just come back when you’re done,” said Hux.  He looked up at Kylo, distrust beginning to settle back into the familiar territory across his face, “It’s just something you call all your humans…it shouldn’t hurt.  I know I’m just being silly.”

“No, no you’re not silly…and if it troubles you so much, I’ll have to call you by something special.  Something I’ve never called anyone else and never will again.  Your feelings aren’t silly at all,” promised Kylo.  He held out a hand as he rose up, trying to urge his human to his feet, “I’ll come back, and when you’re ready…I hope you’ll still want to speak with me.” 

“You should go now,” said Hux, getting up on his own and moving towards the fireplace.  He reached for a book that had been left on the table, then retracted his hand.  Sighing, he picked up a comb instead and began brushing non-existant knots out of his hair.

When he had been a child, Kylo recalled his mother’s way of soothing him was promises of affection, sweets and toys in exchange for good behaviour.  He supposed he picked up the habit from her.  Whenever a human of his was upset, Kylo’s first instinct was to lavish them with gifts until they forgot their misery.  That wouldn’t work now.  He wondered what Finn or Poe might suggest, and tried to think of some comfort he could give his human. 

He approached Hux from behind and put a hand on his shoulder, “I don’t want to leave you alone…What if I passed a message to one of my friends.  Then you would be protected and have one of your own nearby.” 

Hux nodded slightly, “If they can…” 

Kylo leaned down to hug him from behind, “I’ll wait until someone comes.  I promise not to leave you alone again.” 

Hux nodded, but Kylo wasn’t sure the boy believed him. 


	37. Chapter 37

Kylo remembered the way back to Sylvia’s room and wondered if she would invite him in.  Even if she didn’t…he ought to apologize.  The whole meeting had been horribly thought out, with only his own interests in mind.  He shouldn’t have expected Sylvia to want contact with a male human, or want it for her child.  He shouldn’t have expected Armitage to accept the news and give his blessing as if the union didn’t upset him at all.  He should have expected them to fight and bicker, though it surprised Kylo that most of the insults and meanspirited words were on Sylvia’s part. 

Others regarded her as odd, partly due to her acute sense of smell, but mostly due to the fact that she was distant.  She wasn’t antisocial like Hesse, who deliberately read books at social gatherings.  Sylvia had always seemed as if she was trying to get a rise out of people she didn’t like.  The misery of people she despised seemed to be fuel to her.  Being so blunt and callouse with others had left Sylvia isolated, and Kylo who was seen as odd for being turned as well as being affectionate with humans, was also isolated.  He supposed it made sense that they gravitated towards each other, and found that they both shared some similar likes, dislikes, and a desire for children and a family.  Their bond made sense. 

Kylo supposed over the years that despite all efforts to keep emotional distance, to simply remain friends who happened to have sex, he had failed.  He was in love with Sylvia, but even so, he couldn’t hold her or kiss her without a guilty conscience unless Armitage gave his permission as well.  For his poor human, Kylo was his whole world.  Everything else had been taken from him and now he was asked to share the one thing he had left. 

It didn’t surprise Kylo that Hux didn’t want to be near him at the moment, but it did surprise him that the human, in all seriousness, suggested reconciliation.  It surprised Kylo that despite his pain, he was willing to share if it made Kylo happy.  He hoped that fact, if nothing else, might convince Sylvia that Hux was different from other humans she’d encountered.

He paused at her door before giving his usual knock, albeit much more quietly this time.  He waited to hear her voice, even if it wasn’t an invitation.  He knew she could smell him and was bound to know who it was that had come calling. 

Hearing nothing he tried to speak first, “Sylvia, I didn’t mean to say you couldn’t love.  Will you speak with me?  I left Armitage in my room.” 

There was nothing but silence, and with an inability to open the door, it seemed things would remain that way.  Kylo tried again, “I came to apologize, for everything.  What I did to both of you was completely out of line.  I hope you might forgive me.” 

If she decided to hold her grudge Kylo knew it would be at least a few decades before she was willing to speak with him again.  He spoke more quietly, “I’m very sorry…I hope you know that.” 

He hadn’t expected the door to fly open and nearly hit him in the face.  Sylvia was rubbing her eyes, as if to erase the red rims that had been brought on by crying.  She tried to compose herself, return to her usual stoic behaviour as she slid a stray curl back into place, “You took your time in coming to apologize.” 

Worried that she might begrudge him seeing to Armitage’s needs first, he tried to explain, “I had to ask someone to stay with him.” 

“So he _will_ ruin things if he’s left alone,” challenged Sylvia. 

“No, he was upset and this place frightens him.  I couldn’t just leave him,” said Kylo.  

“I do.  The Tsar has a good kennel for humans.  That’s where mine is,” explained Sylvia. 

“Kennel…” repeated Kylo disbelievingly. 

“I’m surprised you don’t know, but since you always keep yours with you nobody’s probably said a word to you.  There’s a kennel for humans.  They each have their own little room with plenty of bedding and they’re fed three times a day,” explained Sylvia, “It’s not so horrible as you think.” 

It sounded like a prison.  Weren’t they allowed to at least have a walk about?  Sylvia had been at the palace at least three days, which meant her human had spent that time locked up and alone with nothing to occupy her.  It would be a miracle if she didn’t go mad by the end of her experience.  Seeing his worry, Sylvia added, “Wraiths look after them.  They’re washed and groomed.  You look like I just said they’re kept in torture chambers.” 

Kylo knew he wouldn’t get anywhere like this but…still, it was awful.  He pried his mind away from his thoughts of pity and asked her, “Is there no chance of settling things between us?  I know we promised, but I do care about you.  If possible, I want to have both of you in my life.” 

Sylvia shook her head, “Kylo…either the human goes or I go.  I can’t be near ones like him.” 

“He’s the one who sent me to make up with you.  I’d have stayed and sulked,” said Kylo. 

Sylvia shook her head and turned, “Would you come in a moment?  I don’t want to talk about private matters in the middle of the hallway.” 

Kylo followed her in and noted that a collection of gowns had been laid out.  All of them showed signs of being meticulously checked and compared against one another before Sylvia had chosen the one she currenly wore.  He also noticed a nightgown, a particularly alluring one tossed by the foot of the bed, as if it had been thrown in a moment of rage. 

Sylvia turned and asked more calmly, “Why do you keep expecting me to think he’s any different from the others?” 

“Because he is,” Kylo insisted, “He’s kind, warm, he loves all sorts of creatures.  He’s so curious and intelligent…I do think you would like him if you spoke to him.” 

“Every human male I’ve met has either hated me or tried to kill me or…” Sylvia shook her head, “I don’t trust them, and I don’t think you should either.  I feel he gets far more from you than you do from him, and I think he knows it.” 

“He doesn’t have much to give, just himself, everything else was taken away,” explained Kylo. 

“And in exchange for himself, he has a vampire wrapped around his finger, ready to sever old alliances for his sake.  Doesn’t that worry you?” asked Sylvia. 

“I’m not wrapped around his finger,” said Kylo. 

“When’s the last time you said ‘no’ to him?” asked Sylvia, “I have my doubts that you’re capable of refusing him anything.” 

Kylo recalled refusing Hux several things.  He had refused him privacy, comfortable clothing, autonomy, and denied him several other things like his friend’s letter.  He looked at Sylvia, “For the first month of his stay I punished him by forcing him into women’s clothes.  I refused to let him eat or sleep alone.” 

“So you trained him to want to mate with you, that explains it…” said Sylvia.  She grinned slightly, “And then I’ll wager you made the silly creature think that your arrangement was all his idea.” 

That was nearly exactly the conclusion Hrothgar had come to.  Kylo tried to explain, “Yes, at first…” 

“The problem with loyal dogs is they don’t take kindly to new people encroaching on their master.  He’s not going to like me, and I can almost guarantee if we had a child, he would become jealous.  And you know how dogs can be around newborns,” said Sylvia, “I don’t trust him.  You might have him loyal to you, but he very clearly didn’t like me.  If he hadn’t been tied down, he probably would have rushed me.” 

“Can’t we…isn’t there some way we can compromise?” asked Kylo.

“Why does it matter?  If I conceive right now, it will be nine months before the baby is born.  In that time, nearly a year into his contract will have passed.  He’ll have one year left alive, and in that time an infant won’t bond with him.  The child would have no memory of him.  I don’t see why this is so important to you,” said Sylvia.  She sighed and looked at Kylo, “And if you refuse me, you’ll have one year with your human and be miserable when he dies.  There’s no future with him, no more than there was with that girl you had before and wrote to me about.  Even if he did live a full seventy-year life, it would still be too short.  The only possible outcome is that he’ll die and you’ll be unhappy.” 

She moved closer, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand, “I never understood how you can care for them so much after everything they’ve done.” 

Because they didn’t deserve any of this.  Kylo backed away, “Let’s use your logic then.  It’s two years.  Two short, insignificant years, blink and they’ll be gone.  If we have a child, you’ll see Armitage for perhaps…not even a month.” 

“It’s a risk I can’t take,” said Sylvia. 

“Sylvia…it’s been centuries and those memories are still holding you hostage.  I’ve been trying to remain silent, let you handle your feelings in whatever way you see fit, but this fear can’t be good for you.  How much of your life do you have to alter to avoid human men?  How much time spent fretting instead of enjoying yourself?  Perhaps this might be just the thing you need to reclaim yourself from that fear,” suggested Kylo, “You’re right to be afraid, you’re right to be cautious, but I don’t think it’s right that you let this fear control you.  If you dislike Armitage, never want to speak with him, touch him, or even listen to him, I can understand that, but to be in the same room as him and lose control of yourself, acting…heinously…you can’t enjoy living like that.” 

“It’s not my fault I’m like this,” snapped Sylvia. 

“I never said it was, but if this is a change you would like to make, he would be a good human to start it with,” replied Kylo, “He’s very patient and kind.” 

“And what if it’s all a trap?” asked Sylvia, “What if it’s all a plot to turn you against the rest of us?  Do you know how easy it would be for a human to make a hostage of a small child?” 

“If you were in the room while this was happening, the human wouldn’t stand a chance,” assured Kylo

“That really isn’t the point,” countered Sylvia. 

“Would you be open to it though; seeing Armitage again?  We would have nine months to discuss whether or not he can see our child if we have one,” pleaded Kylo, “In the meantime, it’s important to me that both of you can at least have a passing respect for each other.  You don’t have to like each other, but no insults or fighting…” 

“He’ll be gone in two years and yet you’re going to all this effort…” said Sylvia, shaking her head, “He’s going to break your heart when he dies.” 

“So…you will?” asked Kylo hopefully. 

“Not now…another time perhaps.  I think I’ll need more than a few moments warning,” said Sylvia.  She looked at Kylo curiously, “So, if your human is being watched, are we quite alone?” 

Now?  Armitage wasn’t expecting him back for some time, and so long as he managed to make it back in a few hours, everything should be alright.  But…was it right?  Armitage might have sent him to make up with Sylvia, but his human still didn’t seem to comprehend relationships with more than one partner.  If Kylo went through with it, he knew Hux would be devastated.  He looked about for a moment, “I’d like to get back to him before nightfall…” 

“It’s seven o’clock,” said Sylvia, pulling up her sleeve and showing off a watch that she’d fastened to her wrist. 

Kylo arched his brow, “Really?  I thought it was perhaps midday.” 

“No, it’s seven o’clock in the evening,” replied Sylvia. 

He looked over her watch, “Why is it attached to your wrist?” 

“Because unfortunately most of these dresses don’t have pockets.  It’s more fashionable for a lady to have a watch on her wrist than hanging from a belt on her waist.  Why don’t you have a watch?” asked Sylvia. 

“I don’t need one, usually.  I have a clock at home,” Kylo explained.  He wondered what this would mean for Armitage.  Kylo didn’t need sleep, and didn’t need food as often as humans did, but Armitage needed eight hours of regular sleep at least, as well as three meals spread out over a full day.  He wasn’t about to leave the boy in a kennel, but perhaps he ought to ask a wraith about sending regular meals if neither of them could tell the time.  His brow furrowed, “I haven’t seen a single clock since I’ve been here.” 

“We’re here at the Tsar’s pleasure.  We go when he asks, and come when he asks, so we don’t exactly need them,” said Sylvia.  She looked about, “But you’re right, it does feel like time stands still here.  As if this place is its own little world.” 

“Your human though, do you think you’ll see her?” asked Kylo. 

“If I need her,” said Sylvia. 

“You know they go mad without a companion,” said Kylo. 

Sylvia shrugged slightly, “She mentioned something about rabbits.  Perhaps giving her one will even make her stop that wretched sobbing.”  She grinned at Kylo, “If you’re trying to set some sort of mood, you’re failing miserably.” 

He was, but he was also starting to get cold feet when he’d had none before.  He still cared about Sylvia, but the way she was talking about her human was so worrying to him.  Was it right to keep relations with a vampire who cared so little for humans?  At the same time, in the last few minutes he’d convinced Sylvia to possibly see Armitage again, and to be a little kinder to her human, so she could change her views.  It would be good for her, Kylo thought, if she could at least stop being controlled by her fear of humans.  She could be kind, she had been kind to him at least, and she was very beautiful.  Before Kylo made friends with his social club, Sylvia had been the only vampire who wasn’t a Knight of Ren who’d wanted much to do with him. 

“I hope that someday humans can be good for you,” said Kylo. 

“We’ll see about that.  Now, are we going to proceed, or at you going to talk for hours before you get on with it?” asked Sylvia. 

Armitage had said something similar.  Did he really talk that much during sex?  Kylo didn’t think so. 

“You aren’t cross with me anymore?” asked Kylo, still concerned over potential hurt feelings. 

“I am, it’s hard not to be after all of that, but I find being a little cross can help,” said Sylvia. 

“Does it now?” asked Kylo, finally smiling slightly himself.  It seemed Sylvia was finally back to something akin to her normal self.  She was a little playful again, a little flirtatious, sharp and inviting all at once. 

“Yes…” she looked up at him and backed up slightly, “However…perhaps this might not be the best time.  I can smell your pheromones, and they’ve completely dropped off.  I’m not sure your heart would be in it, and I have no intention of forcing something that…you very clearly don’t want to do.” 

“No, I do, it’s…” Kylo began. 

“You left your human broken-hearted,” Sylvia sighed, “I don’t know what you see in him, but you’re clearly very attached to him.  I suppose I’ll have to wait until the little beast is ready before we can proceed.” 

“Did you mean it when you said he was ugly?  He’s quite pretty, I think,” said Kylo, “And…I was rather surprised with the way you spoke to him.” 

“I told you, I feel no shame in hurting monsters,” she replied quietly, “And no, he’s not ugly.  A bit odd-looking perhaps, but not in a bad sort of way.  Though if he were mine I would feed him more.” 

Kylo moved to sit on the bed, “I’m not sure how much you know about males, but up until they turn about twenty-five, they shoot up like weeds and their bodies process food very quickly.  I’ve been feeding him more than he’s used to and keeping him indoors and he’s only gained a little weight from it.” 

“Do they now…” said Sylvia, clearly humouring him by feigning interest in the subject. 

“It can be rewarding, learning about them and caring for them.  They’re such sweet and fascinating creatures if you give them a chance,” suggested Kylo, “Perhaps…talk with yours?” 

“They killed my parents and you know what they tried to do to me,” said Sylvia, “It will take much more than your skinny human who mothers wraiths to convince me the lot of them aren’t completely evil.” 

Kylo nodded and answered softly, “I know.  I just hate to see you so frightened all the time.  I suppose its wrong of me to rush you.  You’ve suffered much at their hands.”

Sylvia sat beside him and leaned against his shoulder, “How did this happen, Ben?  How did the vampire who hates humans the most somehow wind up in bed with their greatest advocate?” 

“I’m very charming, to start with,” said Kylo. 

Sylvia gave his arm a light slap, “No…you’re more open than most of the others.  You let people like me in so easily.  I really don’t deserve your friendship.  If you hadn’t come, it would be my fault.  I said everything I could to insult your human and you still came to see me.” 

“I believe I mentioned that you can thank Armitage for that.  I was convinced you’d hate me,” said Kylo, “And perhaps…you might apologize to him.  Even if you don’t like him, I hope you can see that he deserves an apology at the very least.  He did nothing wrong at all and the things you said to him...” 

Sylvia clutched his arm, “I don’t like him.  I don’t think I’ll ever grow to like him.  Before I can apologize I’ll need to be able to sit in a room with him without feeling the urge to run or slit his throat.  I don’t know when I’ll be able to do that…and I know that isn’t the answer you were hoping to hear, but it’s the only one I can offer.” 

Kylo placed a hand over her’s, “You don’t have to like him…but if you could be civil with him, I think he’d be more open to understanding vampiric relationships.” 

“They’re such strange creatures, mating for life, and only one partner,” said Sylvia, “I think they’d be less miserable if they at least let themselves have sex with whoever they wanted without compromising their relationships.” 

“That isn’t always a good thing,” mused Kylo, “Remember when we tried with Hesse?” 

Sylvia clutched his arm tighter and groaned, “Don’t remind me…” 

   *** 

Of all the things Kylo might have expected to find upon his return, a tea party wasn’t one of them. 

Lady Grunewald was humming happily, pouring tea for her human and Armitage.  The humans admittedly looked uncomfortable, both of them having had their hair done up with ribbons.  The room showed signs of other activities as well.  There were three sets of embroidery hoops with little flowers stitched in with varying degrees of skill.  Kylo supposed Hux’s was the messiest one, since the boy probably only sewed clothing out of necessity, not for decoration or pleasure.  There was a little book of common songs as well, but Kylo was still fixated on the tea party. 

Grunewald sat back in her chair near the fire, watching the two humans on the sofa exchange awkward looks.  Armitage picked up his teacup, cradeling it in his hands as he waited for it to cool.  Grunewald practically sang out, “Ah, ah, ah!  Not like that, put it on the saucer.  You may hold it by the handle with your thumb and forefingers.  Now stick out your little finger…that’s a good boy.  You’ll make a lovely gentleman with proper tutoring.” 

“I think he’s perfect the way he is,” admitted Kylo, shutting the door behind himself. 

Taking a few steps inside, he could see Grunewald mending the collar that he had ripped.  Humans often complained that working with leather was difficult, but Kylo supposed with their heightened strength, it wasn’t such a chore.  She shook her head, “It was dreadful.  Did you know he _slurps_ when he drinks?  And he tried to eat a biscuit whole!  Whole!  Shoved it in his mouth with crumbs tumbling out when he tried to talk.  Positively dreadful manners…like he was raised in a barn.”

“I was raised in a barn,” said Hux, “Or at least on a farm…” 

“Well, you’re not in a barn _now_ , are you?” challenged Grunewald, “You’re a prize human in the Tsar’s palace, so I feel it’s high time you at least make an attempt at politeness.”  She looked up at Kylo, “Appart from that, he’s perfectly delightful company.  I like his scent as well.  Armitage, would you come here?” 

Hux carefully replaced the tea cup and went over to her, edging around the table cautiously before she pulled him into her lap.  Grunewald giggled, rocking him like an overgrown baby before nuzzling his cheek.  Hux flushed as she cooed at him, “Such a good human!  You love being snuggled don’t you?” 

Hux looked at Kylo and mouthed out, ‘Crazy.’ 

She pecked him lightly on the cheek once, then twice, covering her mouth as she discreetly licked her lips, “And so sweet.  I expected him to be a little sweet, but I thought he would be outgrowing that by now.” 

“I’m not sure why he hasn’t.  Humans all tend to mature a little differently.  He’s left most of his boyhood behind him, but he won’t lose his high metabolism until he’s about twenty five,” Kylo tried to explain, “It doesn’t seem much of a cause for worry.  He’s a healthy human, just a little on the sweet side.  It will probably fade away in a few years.” 

Hux seemed alarmed at the notion that they were discussing how he tasted.  He kept himself composed, but Kylo could tell by the way he paled that being talked about as food was more than rude, the idea frightened Hux.  Despite being predators, humans were prey animals as well, and the primal fear of being devoured seemed to remain fixed in their minds. 

“He’s a very nice human, I think,” said Grunewald, “And how do you find him in bed?  Males do tire more easily.” 

Hux turned bright red at that and tried to sit up, squirming as he was cradled and his thigh was patted firmly, a silent order to hold still.  Kylo sat down, “I don’t think he’d like me disclosing that.  May I?” 

“Just another moment?  Please?  Mine still rarely lets me hold her,” pleaded Grunewald. 

Maria shrank back into the sofa slightly, seeming to fight the urge to curl up and make herself smaller.  Kylo likewise fought the urge to scoop her up and try to physically comfort her.  Kylo pressed a little more firmly, “I think he’d like to be put down now.” 

“Oh, if I must…” said Grunewald, giving Hux a final kiss on the cheek and letting go of him. 

Hux sprang away, then took a moment to look about.  He glanced at Kylo and Maria, then at the bed.  Kylo frowned slightly, knowing that Hux didn’t want to be near him.  He spoke quietly, “You can go lie down if you like.” 

Hux nodded, barely able to make eye contact before going to lie on the bed.  Even without smelling him Kylo could tell his human was still very upset with him.  It wasn’t a surprise, but it still left Kylo with a dull ache in his mind.  He ought to be grateful that Armitage was being as mature about the situation as he was.  The boy would have been entitled to shout or cry or make a scene, but he refrained, remaining calm and quiet as he could. 

“How is Sylvia?” asked Grunewald, “I dare say the whole palace heard a great deal of your argument.” 

“She’ll be alright, she isn’t holding a grudge.  However…we’ve many things to talk about, and more to work through,” said Kylo. 

“If you would like my opinion on the matter…” Grunewald began gently, waiting for Kylo to nod before she continued, “Leave Sylvia be for now.  I’m not sure when you will be able to meet again, but it isn’t worth putting you both, and that poor human, through any more trouble.” 

“But things might work,” protested Kylo, “She’s open to-”

“And she said she was open before as well.  I feel…and perhaps it’s because I don’t know Sylvia as well as you do, but she seems needlessly cruel.  Seeing pain entertains her.  I’ve never approved of the two of you together, really,” admitted Grunewald, “I always felt someone kinder would be a better match.” 

“But she is kind,” countered Kylo, “Most didn’t give me a second thought since I was turned rather than being born.  I recall you wouldn’t so much as look at me.  She was kind to me.  I admit she has some peculiarities, but they only shifted like this after the Uprising.” 

“Between the two of them,” continued Grunewald, ignoring Kylo’s argument, “I think we can both agree that your human needs you, he depends on you.  This isn’t a conflict that will be resolved quickly.  I would advise you to leave her alone and focus on your human’s care.  He thinks you’re his mate for life.  He must be terribly confused and upset.”  She lowered her voice, “He was curled up and crying so desperately I thought he might break my heart.” 

Kylo looked down, “I know I made a mistake…” 

“It isn’t our way, it’s a very human concept, but for now if you can only have one of them, I think we know which one needs you more,” said Grunewald. 

“She was so upset…” said Kylo, “I couldn’t leave either of them to suffer.  Choosing is…” 

“You never were terribly decisive.  You get yourself into these situations, make yourself feel all torn up until you’re forced to make a decision.  Perhaps its time to make your choices before the situation leaves your control,” said Grunewald gently, “I say this as a friend.  I hate to see you put yourself in these sorts of straights.” 

“We’ll both be fine,” said Kylo.  He looked at the human next to him, “How is she?  She was very upset herself when I last left her.” 

“Having another human nearby calms her.  She’s quite taken with your male,” said Grunewald fondly, “It’s a shame we can’t breed them.” 

Maria’s breath hitched and her eyes widened.  Her mouth pursed itself shut and she began trembling.  Humans knew that being pregnant would exempt them from the tax, since carrying a child made giving blood too dangerous and small children would require their mothers to ensure the next generation of potential tax was strong and healthy.  While humans often practiced arranged marriage, it must also be stressful for the human who would carry and bear children, a process that had many dangers and risks.  And being bred like an animal, not knowing what would happen to the child must be… 

“I don’t think they’d enjoy it,” said Kylo flatly. 

“Maria, be a good girl and come here.  I think they’d make a handsome pair…Maria, don’t shake your head, come.  If you’re good you can sleep by yourself.  That’s my lovely girl, no tears now.  It’s time to go home.  Say goodbye to your new friends.” 

Maria let out a sound that was somewhere between a whine and a grunt.  She clearly wanted to stay, just to sit undisturbed and be near someone who understood her.  Someone who might try to protect her.  Seeing that her feelings we’re being ignored she looked at Kylo as Grunewald took her hand, “G-goodbye…” 

“That’s a good girl, lovey,” said the vampire, holding her human’s hand tightly, “Now, let’s see if we can get you a nice bath.  You’ve been such a good girl.” 

Hux rose up to watch them leave.  He frowned when the door closed behind them and lay back down again.  Kylo moved towards him cautiously, rising from the sofa and skirting around it to approach quietly.  Hux didn’t move, resting his head on his arm as he asked, “You made up?” 

“Mostly…” replied Kylo gently, sitting on the bed beside him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked. 

“We’re friends…though our arrangement has been put on hold until further notice,” said Kylo. 

“Because of me,” said Hux bitterly. 

“No, because of me.  I’ve decided…I won’t until she’s better with you, until she apologizes,” explained Kylo, “I won’t go through with anything unless she’s civil with you.” 

“Does she know that?” asked Hux venomously. 

“When vampires have these arrangements and one or both already have partners, their partner ought to approve,” Kylo tried to explain. 

“But humans don’t get to approve.  I’m your property.  You might as well ask your house or your books or your bedsheets to approve of her,” growled Hux, “It doesn’t matter what I want…” 

“It does, and that’s why I won’t go through with it,” said Kylo, hoping his words would calm Hux. 

“Just stay with her…” muttered Hux, “She can give you what you want.  I can’t.  I’m probably just going to die anyways.  Just…stop bothering with me.” 

“No, I won’t leave you.  I love you so much,” said Kylo, reaching out and touching his human’s arm. 

“Then why am I not enough for you?” demanded Hux sharply, “Why do you keep hurting me?” 

Kylo pulled his hand back, wondering what he ought to say or do.  No amount of gifts was going to fix this, and Hux wasn’t a child who could be placated with sweets or presents.  He lay on the bed, careful not to touch his human while he stared at the back of his made up hair.  He spoke softly, “You are enough.  You’re more than enough.” 

“Clearly not,” argued Hux. 

Kylo could hear the fabric crinkle as Hux fisted the sheets.  He reached up to touch his human on the arm again, but held back, “You love me?” 

“I don’t know,” said Hux angrily. 

The words stung, but Kylo managed to rephrase himself, “You said you loved me before, and you loved that Ivan fellow as well.  Did loving him make you love me any less?” 

“I didn’t sleep with him, it’s different!” snapped Hux, sitting up and glaring down at Kylo.  He repeated, “It’s different…you get to have a choice.  You get to decide and you don’t have to think about how I feel.  I’m nothing.  You could leave me…you could decide I’m too much trouble…And when I’m gone all I’ll be to you is a pile of rubbish in your attic when the next ‘dearest’ or ‘darling’ comes along.” 

Kylo reached out and grabbed his bicep, trying to center and ground his human, “It’s not rubbish.  You of all people should know that.” 

“I was never anything to you was I?  I’ll die and…you’ll just get another, and if you get bored with them you can have that woman.  I was as desposable as everyone else,” snarled Hux. 

“You’re not desposable, you’re irreplaceable,” insisted Kylo. 

Hux’s face twisted and his face reddened as sobs built in his throat, “Then why do you need her too?  Why am I not enough…?” 

It was clear that Hux wasn’t able or ready to understand relationships with multiple lovers.  Kylo rubbed his thumb over Hux’s arm, “You are enough.  So unless I have your full permission and approval, I won’t sleep with anyone else.” 

“You…you make me sound like a shrew…” muttered Hux, “Of course I want you to have children, you want them so badly, and I know I can’t have them for you.  Obviously you have to sleep with someone else, I understand that…but I don’t understand how you can love us both.  What if you had to choose?” 

Kylo wanted to explain that choosing wasn’t how that sort of relationship worked.  All three or more partners had to agree and communicate so choosing one over the other wouldn’t be a necessity.  Hux couldn’t seem to wrap his head around it.  For him, as a human, monogamous relationships were a given and anything else was indicative of some sort of problem.  It had been for his parents, with his mother finding another man when her husband couldn’t give her a child.  Perhaps…perhaps that was part of why Hux took it so personally.  This was eerily close to the situation that had torn his family apart. 

“Sylvia knows that our arrangement is first and foremost for having children.  Even if we do care about each other, we’re free to have someone else, even marry.  With you…you’re my little bride.  If you disapprove of her or anyone else, I’ll abide by it,” said Kylo firmly, reaching up to pull the gaudy ribbons from Hux’s hair, “I’m not making a choice, because I’m giving that choice to you.  I took so many choices from you, it seems fair that I should give you this one at the very least.” 

“Please don’t send me away…” pleaded Hux. 

“I won’t.  I’ll never send you away,” promised Kylo, “You’re my perfect, wonderful human.  And you’re going to live with me for a long time, so you’ll have plenty of time to make your decision.” 

Hux looked at Kylo earnestly, his brow furrowing, “I have a bad feeling that…that something awful is going to happen.  I don’t know how much time I have.” 

“You have years,” assured Kylo firmly, “Years and years with me and with Kostya.” 

Hux pulled away and tugged another ribbon out of his hair, “You keep saying that, and the Tsar hasn’t said anything, but I feel something.” 

Recalling his human’s knack for witchcraft, Kylo briefly suspected clairvoyency.  He stroked Hux’s cheek, “Did you see something?  Perhaps like a dream?  Or did you see something ominous?” 

Hux shook his head, “No, I just…I feel it creeping up and I can’t stop it.  I thought…I thought maybe when I met her that it was over, but the feeling’s still there and I don’t know how to make it stop.  I thought figuring out that you didn’t love me would be the worst of it but-”

“I _do_ love you,” said Kylo firmly, forcing his human to look him in the eyes by holding him by both cheeks, “I do.  More than anything.  And I promise, I’m going to take you home, and you’re going to see Kostya again.  You’re going to ride horses and…and you’ll learn more music.  It’s all going to be alright.” 

Hux frowned and pulled back.  He didn’t believe him.  It was obvious from his look that either because of Kylo’s idiotic decision to introduce his lovers under such awful circumstances, or Hux’s ominous feeling, the human didn’t believe him.  Kylo could feel his heart sinking when Hux pulled away and lay down, facing away from him.  The human reached behind him, groping for something, “Will you hold me?” 

“Anything,” said Kylo, eagerly lying against his human and draping an arm over him.  He could feel Hux’s heart fluttering rapidly.  He was frightened for his future, and no doubt his mind was having trouble making sense of everything that had happened. 

“I don’t want you to go, I don’t want to die,” whispered the human quietly. 

“You won’t.  We’re going to live with each other for a very long time,” promised Kylo, “And I’m not going to leave you for anyone else or send you away.  If I could, I would marry you right now to prove it to you.” 

“You really want to talk about marriage now?” protested Hux, "...you've always been ridiculous."

The words caught Kylo off guard, but he hoped it was his human offering him some small chance at reconciling later.  He kissed Hux’s nape, and not bothering with his clothes or shoes, settled in against him for however long Hux wanted. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a second to thank everyone who's been commenting and reading every chapter. I know this is a long fic, updating for about a year now. I'm so grateful to every one of you. 
> 
> It just so happens that this chapter is not...nice. It's something that needed to happen though. Also, the fic is def over the halfway point. 
> 
> Thank you again. I'll try to work on something fluffy in the meantime as a thank you.

Kylo awoke to a bizarre smell.  Human food never smelled apatizing to him, unless it was bloody or raw meat.  Oftentimes it all smelled the same, with the exception of spices and other plants with a strong scent.  He saw a tray placed beside him and the food looked much different from what he usually served his humans.  Over the years they mentioned a few things that would make food taste better, and in an attempt to get them to eat more, he would keep the kitchens stocked with it.  That way when a new human came and they were miserable and homesick, the smell and taste of good food would be a comfort to them, and they could adjust more easily. 

This food, even though he’d lost most of his ability to judge human food, was odd.  There weren’t any spices or oils.  There was a small square of meat and a piece of toast.  It wasn’t what humans usually had for their breakfasts, but Kylo supposed it had the sort of nutrition his human would need. 

Hux was lying next to him, salivating, staring up at the ceiling. 

“You’re allowed to eat without asking first,” Kylo reminded him. 

“I didn’t want to move,” said Hux quietly.  He took his time, looking up at all the shadows in the darkness of the room and added, “I can’t see this ending happily…”  

“It will,” said Kylo, keeping his tone light as he sat up and reached for the tray, “Like I said, the Tsar’s talked with you and is taking his time, and I do believe that’s-”

“I swear if the Tsar orders me destroyed, I’ll die on the spot.” 

Kylo dropped the tray onto his own lap and momentarily lost control of his limbs.  His jaw fell slack as he faltered.  Recovering as quickly as he could he looked over at Hux, who was now sitting up as well.  The human had a strange, eerie glint in the back of his eye.  His human frowned, keeping his expression sever as he announced, “I can’t…I won’t go through that sort of pain.  If it happens I want it to be quick.  It’s not what you want, but I need this.  I can’t face him again unless I know that at least it will be quick with no pain.” 

“Armitage…” Kylo whispered, “No…you can’t think like that…it isn’t hopeless.” 

“Kylo, you said you wanted to give me choices.  I’m choosing this.  I won’t…I don’t want my last memories to be pain and torture.  I don’t want to burn alive.  If he pardons me, the spell won’t work and if he does…well, at least it won’t hurt,” said Hux quietly.  He reached over and took the tray from Kylo, “Actually, I feel better now.  It doesn’t seem so bad.  I suppose it’ll feel like fainting suddenly.” 

Kylo couldn’t process it.  Despite knowing how he felt, Armitage disregarded him and placed a geas on himself anyways.  Did his human truly think it so hopeless?  Did the boy no longer trust him?  No longer think Kylo could protect him?  His mouth went dry and he couldn’t think of a single thing to say.  He couldn’t imagine his human dying.  He didn’t want to, and he didn’t want Armitage to think about dying either, not when he was still so young.  Embracing destruction as a possibility and arranging death as an alternative was… 

“I didn’t want you to think about dying…” Kylo tried to explain. 

“You really don’t like facing the reality, do you?” asked Hux, nibbling on the toast, “I can’t be an optimist with my life on the line.  If he’s deciding, there seems an equal chance that things will be good or bad.  So, if things are bad, I want to soften the blow as much as possible.” 

“I didn’t want you to do that,” said Kylo. 

“Then we’re even,” said Hux firmly. 

His human was angry.  Very angry, but instead of the loose, chaotic anger that Kylo displayed, Hux’s was tight and controlled.  He sat on the bed, chewing on the dry toast and trying to choke it down.  Kylo felt his lips tighten as he said, “Doing the opposite of what I want isn’t going to do you any favours here.  The Tsar will see your geas, he’ll know I didn’t want it.  This isn’t going to help you.  It’s practically an admission of guilt.” 

“I was guilty from the start…Kylo, he was never going to pardon me,” said Hux. 

“You don’t _know_ that!” the vampire snapped, trying to think of a way to undo the damage his human had done, “You don’t!  He was thinking but now…you’ve practically confessed!  He’s going to see what you’ve done and know you’re expecting a death sentence!” 

“Wouldn’t it be convenient…” said Hux slowly and calmly, “If a vampire who was notoriously kind to humans was found to be manipulated by them?  Wouldn’t it make other vampires hesitant to trust humans, or even show them basic decency?  Wouldn’t it be easy to conclude that humans need to be controlled to prevent future incidents like poor Kylo Ren who was taken in by an awful, treacherous human?” 

Kylo remained silent.  He knew what Hux was getting at.  The human had been watching and listening the whole time and came to…to this.  That the Tsar was setting him up.  It wasn’t enough to have the human executed privately.  The whole palace needed to know.  There had to be a narrative.  That Hux was treacherous, that he could easily manipulate, divide old alliances, that he would even admit to being an idiot or a whore if it saved his own skin.  He could see why Hux would think that, but Kylo refused to believe it.  The Tsar was much fairer than that.  He wouldn’t…he wouldn’t destroy a human who’d already been pardoned. 

“He was never going to pardon me,” Hux repeated quietly, “It’s too convenient.  It serves his position too well to pass up…like all that propaganda stuff I read about.” 

“I’m going to fix this,” said Kylo, getting out of bed and going to his trunk to dress himself, “I’m going to fix it, and you’re coming home with me.” 

Hux shoved the rest of his breakfast away, unable or unwilling to finish.  He stood and straightened out his shirt, then smoothed down his hair.  He looked at Kylo, “I did love you, you know.  It was nice…I liked feeling loved while it lasted.” 

Kylo was about to argue when dark, shadowy writing appeared on the wall and Hux barely whispered, “I think it’s time to go.” 

   ***  

Kylo had a plan.  He hated it, but it was the only thing he could think of. 

He took Hux by the wrist and marched him through the palace to the Tsar’s meeting room.  Hux was silent beside him, trying to put on a brave face as he was brought to what he was so certain would be a sentencing.  Kylo wouldn’t have it though.  He wasn’t going to give up.  He had one last thing he could do that might save his human. 

Control.  That’s what the Tsar seemed to want from him.  It must seem too much like Hux was the one deciding everything.  Changing his mind, asking for subversive books, and wanting to change the country.  The way Kylo doted on Hux must also have come off too much as subservience.  The Tsar wanted to see control, so Kylo would show it to him He would show the Tsar that Hux had no sway over him.  That he ultimately made his decisions for himself and the human’s interest had been incidental the whole time. 

He marched Hux into the meeting room.  He had to do it now.  He had to show that he wasn’t soft.  The Tsar looked up, but Kylo didn’t greet him.  He locked eyes with the Tsar, feeling his mouth draw itself up as he released Hux’s wrist. 

He slapped the human and sent him sprawling to the floor. 

Armitage let out a surprised and pained yelp as he grasped the side of his face.  He didn’t look up, remaining on the floor, transfixed by the feeling of shock and hurt.  He drew his hand away from his cheek for less than a moment, only to draw it right back to nurse a bloody lip. 

Kylo looked up at the Tsar, “He disobeyed...” 

The Tsar slowly looked down at the human on the floor and said, “I see…” 

“He- I do punish him.  I don’t let him do everything he likes.  He doesn’t control me,” explained Kylo. 

The Tsar kept his eyes on the human, watching Hux gasp and slowly work himself up to his knees, clutching at his face.  The sweet scent of his blood filled the room and Kylo immediately felt guilt.  He had bled Hux yesterday.  If he bled too much again it might hurt him severely.  He hadn’t meant to do that.  He’d just meant to knock him down…

“Come, human,” said the Tsar.  Kylo’s heart dropped again.  The Tsar wasn’t calling Hux ‘child.’  He had no idea what that meant but he was certain that it wasn’t anything good.  Hux looked up fearfully before hauling himself up to his feet.  His face was…it was already bruising.  Kylo really hadn’t meant to hit him so hard.  He’d only wanted to push him over.  Hux staggered over and the Tsar commanded, “Kneel.” 

Hux slowly hobbled to his knees.  He was shaking all over, all the calm from that morning gone as the Tsar cupped his face again, taking a good, long look.  He drew his thumb over Hux’s bloody lip and chin, clicking his tongue in disapproval, “What have you done to yourself?  You are aware that destruction is not the only way traitors are executed.” 

Hux trembled as the Tsar continued, “They’re poisoned, sometimes.  Hung from a gibbet.  There are many ways of making examples of unruly humans…or witches, in your case.  I know, human.  I knew from the start.  You aren’t nearly as clever as you presume yourself to be.” 

Hux tried to press a hand to his mouth to stop the bleeding and the Tsar pushed it away, “I will ask one last time.  Did you manipulate Lord Ren?  Did you purposefully and deliberately attempt to suit his views to your liking?  …your mouth isn’t so injured that you can’t speak.  Do not make me wait for an answer.” 

Flinching at the last command Hux replied, “I wanted…I wanted him to change his mind…we’re not dogs…” 

“No, you aren’t a dog,” said the Tsar, pulling his hand away.  Kylo felt his own skin crawl when the Tsar drew his hand to his mouth, sniffing at Hux’s blood before tentatively licking it.  He mused to himself, “You’re a very, very foolish human.  You could have had a very long life if you’d had the sense to stay in your carriage and left the girl behind.” 

He rose, “Sit on the chair, human.  I’ll have a word with your master, and you will receive your punishment.” 

Kylo felt numb.  He couldn’t believe it.  He refused to believe it.  The Tsar couldn’t do this.  The Tsar wouldn’t.  Armitage couldn’t die.  He couldn’t.  He felt like a helpless child again as he followed the Tsar out of the room.  He barely waited until the door shut behind him to beging pleading, “He’s a small human.  I’ve disarmed him.  I’ll punish him more harshly.  Please, your majesty, I’ll do anything if you’ll just allow me to keep him.  I swear there will be no more-”

“He might have held certain attachments for you, but he did manipulate you,” concluded the Tsar, “You think the humans receive undue treatment.” 

“They…” Kylo began, trying to figure out how to formulate his answer, “There are better ways of keeping them.  Ways that aren’t cruel.  There are advantages.  You tasted his blood.  When they’re fed and handled well, it’s much better than when they’re constantly frightened and mistreated.” 

“You think!-” repeated the Tsar, raising his voice, “The humans receive undue treatment, and he is the one who put this thought in your mind.” 

“Please…” Kylo whispered, “His body’s mature but he’s barely had twenty years.  He did a very foolish thing, but he’s never tried to repeat it.  He’s young, he didn’t realize-” 

“The human was never my concern, Lord Ren,” said the Tsar. 

Kylo paused, trying to process the words in his agitated mind.  Hux wasn’t his concern?  Than why all the meetings?  Why let others know about Hux?  Why…why any of this? 

“I know full well that you are far too powerful to be undone by a human’s rushed and sloppy attempt at murder,” said the Tsar slowly, “I know you’re intelligent enough not to give him weapons or command over wraiths.  I know your expertise at handling humans will have moulded him to your liking.  What I do not know…” 

The Tsar trailed off and narrowed his eyes, “…is whether or not your infatuation has drawn your loyalties into question.” 

“I’m loyal,” Kylo said automatically, feeling insulted by the insinuation.  He was loyal.  The Tsar had been like a father to him.  He wasn’t about to disobey him after everything that had been given to him. 

“So it would seem.  You’ve permitted your human to be handled, and did not object when his blood was sampled.  You’ve behaved admirably, and yet when the question of punishment is brought up, you become very vocal in your disapproval,” said the Tsar, “The only way this human can be kept is on the condition that your loyalties remain unchanged.” 

“They are unchanged,” pleaded Kylo, “I…I don’t know how I can prove it if several centuries of service can’t.” 

Kylo heard a door creak as the Tsar continued, “The human has made you critical of me, however, he is just a human.  He will die when his term is finished and his ideas will not leave beyond your property line.  You though, I cannot afford to have what remains of our kind turn against each other.  As unfair as it must seem, I must not be questioned.  We must remain as we are; united and powerful.” 

Kylo could hear footsteps inside the room.  He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but he knew it wasn’t going to bode well for his human.  He shook his head, “I would never…we only wanted to talk, to discuss…I would never defy your orders.” 

The Tsar didn’t speak, giving Kylo a moment to sample the air.  Who was in the room with Hux?  He didn’t know whether it was because of nerves or Armitage having an overpowering scent, but he couldn’t smell anyone.  He could hear footsteps though; heavy ones.  It wasn’t someone small like Hesse or Sylvia in there with him.  Whoever they were they must have washed to mask their scent. 

As his anxiety built, Kylo tried to think of ways he could prove his first allegiance was to vampires.  He’d…he’d hit Armitage.  He thought that would be enough to show who held his loyalties.  He wished he hadn’t done it.  He felt he had to.  Hux had been so defiant he felt the only way for his human to survive was to punish him lightly before someone else did something much more drastic.  He hated that he’d done it.  Armitage wasn’t going to forgive this easily, if at all.  It was after they fought as well.  Did…did Armitage really not believe that he loved him anymore? 

“Ren always gets pretty humans.  I think he fixes the draws.” 

Kylo froze.  He knew that voice.  He spoke quietly to the Tsar, “What’s happening?  What’s going to be done to him?” 

“You may not enter this room, Lord Ren,” said the Tsar. 

Was…was this it?  This was his test?  Have something terrible done to Hux and be forced to listen to it?  Forced to agree with the Tsar’s decision while his human suffered. 

Hux’s voice came out cracked and disbelieving, “He…he wouldn’t…” 

“If you can’t figure that much out you _must_ be stupid.” 

“I’m…he wouldn’t do that…I know he wouldn’t.” 

“Poor human, someone burst your lip right open.  Let’s take a closer look.” 

“No…no thank you.” 

“You don’t get to say no.  Here, human.” 

Kylo heard movement as Hux obeyed the command.  He knew this was just the beginning of it, that Hux was going to be played with like a cat who had caught a mouse, tearing it apart before delivering the death blow.  Kylo whispered to the Tsar, “Please, for mercy’s sake…” 

“You may not enter this room,” repeated the Tsar. 

“Pretty human, bet he likes those lips.” 

“…” 

“Aren’t you a pretty bird, with pretty, skinny birdy bones.  Have you ever crushed a bird?  Their bones are all hollowed out.” 

“…” 

“Have you got hollow bones?  Pretty bird?” 

Kylo restrained himself from grasping the Tsar’s robes as he hissed, “Valdes will kill him!  Please!” 

“You may not enter,” said the Tsar quietly.  In a slightly louder tone he commanded, “Do it.” 

He heard the sickening sound of hand striking flesh.  He heard a crash, but above it all he heard the crack of a bone fracturing and Armitage scream.  He threw himself at the door, turning the knob but not being able to push it open.  He pounded on it, shouting desperately for it to stop, “Stop!  Don’t lay a hand on him!  Stop!  STOP!” 

“Oh no, they aren’t hollow at all…poor pretty birdy can’t fly like that.” 

“Ah…ahh…s-stay back…” 

“Are you ordering me?  You know we have to punish humans who try to give orders.  Maybe we’ll punish every human in the palace to make sure the message gets through loud and clear.” 

Kylo turned back to the Tsar, hissing, his voice urgent but still desperate not to shout at his master, “For pity’s sake, stop this!  He’s been bled, he’ll die like this!  He’ll be kept away from books!  I’ll do anything your majesty asks, please stop this!” 

“I will not allow you in.  If you wish for it to stop,” said the Tsar calmly, “You will have to force me.” 

“What?  No!  No I can’t!  Please, I’ll never disobey or defy, please stop this!” pleaded Kylo

There was another thud and another agonized cry from Hux. 

“Please…no…I’ll do anything…” 

Kylo knew those words and what they meant for Hux.  His mind was retreating, collapsing as the trauma from his childhood overtook him.  Hux was shattering again, and Kylo didn’t know if he could be put back together.

“Anything?  Now that could be worthwhile, coming from a pretty human.” 

“I’ll do anything…I’ll be good…p-please don’t…don’t hurt them…” 

“You have to offer me something birdy.  Something good, so don’t be stingy.” 

“I don’t…I don’t have…” 

“Armitage!  Don’t!  Get out of there!” called Kylo.  Could Hux walk?  If he could get to the door and just get his hand through, Kylo could pull him out.  He pounded on the door, hoping to signal where Hux should go.  If Hux came to him he could help, he could get him out!  “Let me in!  Please!” 

“I wouldn’t say that.  Got one arm left, good legs…soft legs.” 

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!” shouted Kylo. 

“No…d-don’t…Ah!  AH!  NO!” 

Kylo felt his knees giving out as he slumped against the door.  He wasn’t naïve enough to pretend not to know what was happening.  Hux had only been wearing a shirt.  The human could refuse all he wanted, but he could still be looked at, touched, stripped… 

He listened to Armitage screaming on the other side of the door.  He could feel his own body shutting down, only aware of the screams and gasps that would come sharply on the heels of a thud.  The human must have stopped screaming when he realized no help was coming, his voice dying off with soft pleads for his ordeal to end, that he would be good if it stopped.  Through it all, he could hear Valdes humming in a twisted parody of being soothing. 

The humming stopped as he heard the other vampire praise his human mockingly, “That’s it, that’s how we like them.  You might take in a soft-headed idiot like Ren, but not me.  Don’t expect we’ll have any more touble out of you, will we birdy?” 

“No…no…I’ll be good…I’ll do what you want…please…” 

“There you go saying that again.  I’m not sure you mean it, birdy.  What will you do?” 

“Anything…anything, please…” 

“Let’s play a game birdy.  All you have to do is lie there.  No noise now.  If you make noise, you get a slap.” 

“…ah…ah!  Ah!  AHH!!” 

“I’m only touching your arm, birdy!  No need for screaming!” 

Kylo couldn’t even will himself to cry.  He covered his face and curled in on himself, slumped against the door.  He felt a long hand rake through his hair and a quiet voice assure him, “I don’t take any pleasure in this, Lord Ren.  The human required due punishment for his actions, and now I see your loyalties did not need testing.  I regret harming you deeply in this way.  Valdes, enough, leave the human.” 

For a long time, Kylo couldn’t speak.  He barely registed Valdes saying goodbye, and the sound of suction that Kylo later, horrified, figured must have been kissing.  He was in complete shock.  He couldn’t will himself to stand up or even make a sound.  He listened to his human’s pained grunts and groans, unable to think of them as real.  They seemed more like a sound from a nightmare, and at any moment he might wake up and find Armitage sleeping, safe and contented, next to him. 

There was no sleep to awaken from though. 

It had happened.  It had all happened.  It was all real.  Hux had been…beaten, hurt in unspeakable ways, and it had been on the Tsar’s orders.  The Tsar who had accepted him when his mother died.  The Tsar who made a place for him among the Knights of Ren.  The Tsar who trained him, gifted him lands, titles and humans had ordered one of his men to brutalize Hux.  It had happened, but Kylo couldn’t believe it.  He had witnessed it all himself, but his mind refused to acknowledge its validity. 

He could hear crying, soft, pained.  He heard Hux whimpered a word he’d never heard from his human before. 

“Help…someone help…help me…” 

That was when Kylo realized he had been a perfect fool. 

“It would be best if you returned to your chambers.  The human has received his due.  He will be tended and restored to you once he is…fit to be in your company.” 

Kylo couldn’t argue.  His mind was too busy flashing, finally piecing together everything that Hux had been trying to warn him about.  Kylo had been viewing the Tsar as less of a king and more of a father figure who would never take one of his children’s favorite toys.  Hux on the other hand had been figuring out his situation from a different angle, one of a ruler who had been defied, and whose retainer was becoming too bold and felt overly secure in his position.  Obviously the opposition would be punished.  Hux had been right, the Tsar never would have seen him as innocent, and Kylo’s ridiculous punishment of wearing dresses and becoming tax would never have sufficed. 

More than that, Kylo had done a foolish thing and left the matter unreported.  He’d sent the Tsar letters full of requests regarding the tax that he had claimed unreported.  He hadn’t defied the Tsar, but he’d been presumptuous, assuming that anything he did would be forgiven and any request he had granted.  He should have been thinking as Hux had from the very beginning.  He should have paid attention to his own scores of history books. 

Now he wondered what he was supposed to think of the Tsar who ruled over him. 

“Do not fall to worry, Lord Ren.  He will be given the greatest of care.  No further harm will come to him so long as he abandons his treacherous ways.” 

Kylo tried to speak, but found he had no voice for it.  He couldn’t will himself to do anything as his whole world crashed around him.  He could only lie huddled against the door with his hands over his face. 

“Return to your chambers Lord Ren.  Your human will be returned once he has healed.” 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's been doing okay. Btw, this fic is more than over its halfway point.

Going back to his room alone seemed like a dream.  He couldn’t feel his limbs, making it feel like he was floating through the halls along the shadows like a wraith.  Even when he lay down in bed, staring upwards, it didn’t feel real.  It felt like a nightmare that he couldn’t escape.  The Tsar had ordered his human to be beaten.  He could hear Hux screaming and crying through it all and the poor human did nothing to deserve it.  Kylo had both punished and pardoned what he had done, there had been no need for more. 

Kylo couldn’t believe it.  He didn’t want it to be real.  And to think that the Tsar had done it because he didn’t think he could be trusted…

He felt hate.  He felt a hate for the Tsar that hadn’t been there before. 

He didn’t want it to be there.  The new hate was intermingled with old feelings of love and fondness.  When his mother had died he went away with the Knights of Ren to meet their master.  The Tsar had welcomed him with open arms, consoling him during the years in which he felt so much loss and pain.  With the Tsar, Kylo had been trained.  He had never trained much as a newly turned vampire.  The boys who looked his age had been terrified of him and the men refused to allow someone who looked so much like a child into their practice.  So the Tsar had overseen his training, and he’d learned how to be a knight.  He’d gone to all sorts of countries, meeting wonderful people, and none of it would have happened without the Tsar…

But the Tsar had hurt Hux. 

When his senses returned his first thoughts were for revenge.  He wanted to tear Valdes apart.  Rip him to shreds with his own hands until there was nothing left to recognize.  He could do it, he new he was capable.  Thoughts of Hux kept him in check though. 

His human had been correct about everything.  Kylo shuddered to think of what the Tsar might order if Kylo attacked another vampire in retribution.  Hux would be blamed for his temper and punished further, no doubt.  As much as it hurt, Kylo stayed put.  There was no clock, he couldn’t tell how long he managed to keep himself still as his feelings boiled beneath the surface of his mind.  There was no light, no hourglass, nothing, just a log burning on the fire.  He supposed when it burned down a significant amount of time will have passed. 

When he got his anger out of control he turned to worry.  At the very least, his human had a broken arm, and his mind had been broken once again.  The first time it had taken a number of hours for Hux to return to his usual self, and progressively it seemed to take longer and longer for the human to piece himself back together.  How long would it take this time?  And how long would it be until the damage was irreversible?  The Tsar…had he known?  Did he know that when pushed in precise ways that Armitage completely fell apart?  He must have known.  Somehow in his heart, Kylo knew that the Tsar had knowledge of Hux’s mental state. 

His master had also said that Hux would be cared for.  Sylvia had said something similar, that upon request, humans would be tended to; washed and groomed in preparation for sex.  Who was the one who performed that task though?  Wraiths?  Kylo hoped that was the case.  Hux didn’t like strange vampires much, but he was warming up to wraiths.  He also had an odd effect on them, Hux seemed to soften them.  No doubt they would treat the poor human gently. 

It shouldn’t have been wraiths though.  If anyone ought to have tended Armitage’s wounds, it ought to have been him.  He would have been gentle, he would have comforted him, holding the human close and letting him know it was all over.  Especially…especially after…

Kylo covered his face with his hands again.  He’d hit him.  He’d promised never to hit his human and he had done it anyways.  He thought if the Tsar saw him punished the human that it would all be over, but it wasn’t.  Kylo had only added to the boy’s punishment.  Would Hux trust him now?  With his mind shattered, he might only be able to register Kylo as a threat, someone he had to submit to for fear of violence. 

He couldn’t get Hux’s face out of his mind, the way he had looked up at him with so much hurt as he covered his bloodied lip with his hand.  Kylo felt his heart crumble in his chest.  He’d only meant to knock him down, a show of force for the Tsar.  He hadn’t meant to hurt Hux so badly… 

He heard a knock.  He couldn’t smell anything, but he hoped it might be Hux.  The sound had been slight, cautious, perhaps it might have been Hux.  He moved to the door as quickly as he could and flung it open wide. 

Sylvia stood with her hand held up, ready to knock again.  She seemed to swallow on nothing, clearing her throat quietly as she asked, “May I enter?” 

“Yes, you may,” replied Kylo quickly, trying to mask his disappointment as she stepped aside. 

Sylvia entered the room.  She didn’t ask about Armitage, and didn’t seem to look around for him either.  Kylo shut the door behind her and asked bluntly, “You know?” 

“There was a party, I declined the invitation.  I only heard because I was alone in my room.  I don’t think anyone else could have heard with the other noises,” admitted Sylvia. 

Kylo waited for her to say something.  Why was she here?  If she was here to console him, why wasn’t she saying anything?  She stood, looking up at him, as if trying to think of words but not managing to find any.  She reached up to try to hold him by the arms, her small hands barely able to keep a decent grip.  She didn’t look or smell like she was trying to seduce him, but she hardly seemed to be trying to give any comfort. 

“Why are you here?” asked Kylo. 

“I thought…I thought you might be upset,” said Sylvia. 

“I meant, why are you _here_?” repeated Kylo more sternly, pulling away from her, “Why did the Tsar call you here Sylvia?” 

She didn’t speak.  Kylo took the opportunity to continue, “Because if I’m here as a test of loyalty, and Valdes is here to enforce and intimidate…where does that leave you?” 

She stayed quiet and took a step back.  Kylo demanded quietly, “Did you know?” 

“He was curious as to which of us you preferred.” 

Sylvia spoke quickly, shaking her head, her brown curls tossing, “I didn’t know what he would do to the human.  He asked me to come so he could see which of us you favored.  I didn’t want to do it, I hate males, but I said yes because it was the Tsar who asked.  I didn’t know what he had planned for your human.” 

“Obviously you knew something…” seethed Kylo, “You knew something was happening and you didn’t say a word.” 

“I wasn’t supposed to tell,” said Sylvia, “I was just supposed to see if I could get you away from the human, that was all.  If I’d known what was going to happen I would have said something.  You do believe me don’t you?” 

“I don’t know,” said Kylo, recalling that Hux had answered him much the same way just the night before.  Sylvia hadn’t lied, but she had known something.  She could have helped him avoid this.  Was Grunewald right?  Was Sylvia simply interested in seeing his human in pain?  If the Tsar was capable of being so cruel, it seemed anything was possible. 

“I won’t pretend I understand…” said Sylvia, hurt but standing her ground, “But I do know he was your friend, and he was hurt…” 

“He let Valdes toss him about like a ragdoll!” snapped Kylo, drawing his lips back to bare his teeth in a snarl, “What did you tell him Sylvia!?  Did you tell the Tsar that Hux had compromised me!?  For god’s sake was this your doing!?” 

Sylvia stayed quiet.  She didn’t answer and moment by moment her guilt was revealed by the silence.  She finally spoke, barely whispering, “I told him you followed the human’s commands.”    

Kylo pursed his lips over his teeth and opened the door.  He looked at Sylvia and said quietly, “Get out.” 

She moved, compelled to do so by his command.  With his permission revoked, she couldn’t stay.  Her eyes were wide as her body moved on its own.  She protested, “I was following orders.  Kylo, I didn’t know!” 

“I don’t want to see you right now,” said Kylo, keeping his voice low, “Please don’t come back.” 

“I didn’t know,” she repeated, looking up at him uncomprehendingly, “You have to believe me.” 

“No, actually,” said Kylo, “I don’t.” 

He shut the door.  It felt good to have the last word and slam the door in her face.  He’d never wanted to be unkind to Sylvia before but this…she had known.  Whether she had been able to do anything about it was irrelevant.  Hux had been hurt and it felt good to have somebody else to blame for it.  He had no idea if she had left or not, Sylvia always had a habit of walking quietly, but he wanted to imagine her outside the door, dumbfounded that being cruel to his human and keeping vital information from him actually had consequences. 

Though now that he had shut the door, he’d locked himself in.  He couldn’t go out to Hrothgar or anyone else if Sylvia might be outside waiting for him.  She wasn’t likely to forgive him, even if she was the one who was ultimately in the wrong, and Kylo firmly believed she was.  He didn’t want to hear her drivel about how she’d only done what she had been told.  This was her fault.  She could have warned him.  And if she had, Armitage might have been spared… 

He was less angry now, but now that he was less angry he was more upset with himself.  He was torn between feeling badly for throwing Sylvia out and proud that he’d stood up for himself and his human.  He alternatingly blamed her for everything, blamed the Tsar for it all and blamed himself.  He was starting to wish he’d let Sylvia stay.  He didn’t want to be alone like this, and now he felt like he couldn’t leave. 

He took up Hux’s book, the one he’d wanted to read before the Tsar had forbidden him.  Kylo had never thought it was a bad thing, letting his human read.  Hux had just as much a right to learn as anyone else.  He ought to be allowed to question things, especially when they were so unfair.  Everything seemed to go so wrong, and over what?  A human who rightly pointed out that things had gone too far?  It wasn’t right.  They ought to sit down, talk things over, figure out why the Uprising had happened and then find a solution from there.  Why…why weren’t they allowed to do that? 

Unless it was all the Tsar’s doing. 

It was easy to see why he wouldn’t want change.  He had full control over the Vampires and humans like this.  Why should he give it all up?  If he was wrong about humans, then he could be contradicted on other matters.  Power could be taken from him, and why should he give it up? 

He recalled talking to Armitage, and how the boy had lamely stated that vampires should share power with humans because it was right.  Kylo had told him that he needed more than a biased morality, but now that he was put in the same position as his human, ‘because it’s right’ seemed the only reason his own mind could conjure.  His human should be allowed to speak his mind and live without fear of torture because it was right.  It was right and the Tsar was wrong. 

Kylo started as the thought occurred to him.  Could…could the Tsar hear him think?  He seemed to know everything, so could he read his thoughts?  If he could, would he hurt Armitage even more? 

He waited, dreading what would happen now.  He replaced one log, then another, watching them go black and crumble into dust as they burned away.  He kept waiting for word to come that his human was coming back, but none came.  He watched the shadows flickering around the room with obsessive eagerness, expecting one of them to spell out a message.  There had to be something, anything to let him know that his human was alright. 

He kept waiting, no longer bothering to replace the logs.  He was numb to the heat they produced anyhow.  The cold and dark consumed him as his eyes chased the shadows about the room fruitlessly.  He wanted his human back.  He wanted to say how sorry he was for everything.  He kept hearing Hux’s quiet, hopeless voice ringing in his ears as the boy called out for help just beyond his reach. 

He heard the door open and jumped up.  There were only two possibilities.  A human had opened the door or someone with the Tsar’s permission had come to see him.  He blinked at the admittedly dim light that filtered through as a tall shadow filled the doorway.  Before it stood a slighter figure, one that might have been taller if it hadn’t been hunched over. 

“Here he is, as promised,” said the Tsar, as if his promises meant anything anymore. 

Kylo took a step closer, looking over his human.  It was Armitage, beyond a doubt, but he looked different, and smelled like a completely different person.  He’d been given such a thorough washing that Kylo could barely detect his scent, and the floral soaps covered up what little remained.  He smelled overwhelmingly like rose essence, a strong and expensive scent. 

Looking more closely, Kylo felt the numbness return.  Hux’s lip was no longer cut, but it was fat and swollen.  There were plenty of places on his body that seemed raw and pink, as if cuts had been healed over at a quicker pace than usual.  As he tore his mind away from the idea of cuts, Kylo realized his human was barely dressed.  The shirt he had been borrowing was gone, and replaced with an incredibly sheer covering, one that left Hux practically naked.  His only solid covering was the splint on his right arm.  He thought there was something around the boy’s chest, but they proved to be nothing but bruises. 

It was then that he realized that Hux hadn’t just been washed, he’d been shaved as well.  Except for the hair on his head, all of it had been removed, from his legs to his face, which Hux kept downcast.  Kylo reached forward, finding Hux didn’t resist as his face was turned upwards.  He looked scared, humiliated, nothing like how he usually seemed.  He was always so bright, so curious… 

“There, you’re home, child,” said the Tsar, nudging Hux forward towards Kylo, “He may have a day to recover, then if you wish, you may return with him to your territory.  If you wish to stay longer, you will be well tended and accommodated.” 

Kylo knew the Tsar was expecting thanks, but he didn’t want to give it.  Why should he say thank you after what had been done?  Hux though…he couldn’t make this worse for Hux.  He held out his hand towards his human, as if he were a strange dog, “Here, Armitage, it’s me…you can come here.” 

Hux looked up at him, frightened and uncertain.  He inched forward, ready to leap out of the way for fear of being struck.  Hux regarded him fearfully and simpered, “…I’m sorry…” 

“You don’t need to be sorry…” said Kylo firmly, trying to reach for him. 

Hux continued, “I used you to get what I wanted.  I deserved to be punished.” 

The words were unnatural, Hux would never say them.  He was obviously saying them because he’d been told to.  In his mental state he would probably say anything he was told to with very little prompting.  It didn’t require much deduction to figure out who had told Hux to say those things.  The Tsar placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, drawing a whimper from him, “He’s seen the error of his ways.  I’m sure he’ll prove an obedient human from now on.” 

Kylo reached out again, “I’d like to have my human back.” 

The Tsar raised his brow, “I do regret causing you worry over your human, but you must see the necessity Lord Ren.  Our unity must be preserved.  While my concerns over loyalty were unfortunately incorrect, it was necessary to curb this human’s…unsavory behavior.” 

That was wrong.  Hux had done something wrong, but it had been a last ditch effort to save a friend.  All of his other efforts hadn’t been violent.  What he wanted was reasonable and worth at least a discussion.  It shouldn’t be silenced with a brutal beating and shoved under the metaphorical rug.  This was wrong.  Wrong enough to make him angry. 

“We’ll be leaving,” said Kylo bluntly. 

“Lord Ren, the human was dangerous.  You must know this to be true,” insisted the Tsar. 

He wasn’t going to leave without compliance, and the longer he stayed, the longer Hux had to suffer through his presence.  The human needed to be covered up, possibly warmed.  He needed to feel protected and safe until his mind could slowly work itself back together.  As much as it pained him, Kylo nodded and willed himself to say, “I understand…” 

The Tsar stroked over Hux’s hair, “And you?  Do you understand your position?” 

Hux nodded, cringing at the feeling of the long, slender fingers gliding through his hair, “I’ll be good.” 

“I’m confident you will be,” replied the Tsar, giving his head a final pat. 

Kylo watched, bowing as the Tsar made his exit.  The second the door was closed and they were alone, Kylo tried to reach out again, “It’s alright, he’s gone.  Hux, I’m so sorry.” 

“No, I was wrong,” said Hux automatically. 

Recalling his state, Kylo knew Hux was going to need more care than usual.  And after…after everything that had been done to him, most humans would be terrified.  He tried to focus.  What did Hux need most?  He needed to be covered up.  He couldn’t be in such a cold place without some covering.  He started pulling the blanket from the bed.  He called over to Hux, “It’s going to be alright.  Let’s warm you up…” 

“I’m fine,” replied the human quietly. 

He obviously wasn’t. 

Kylo wasn’t sure if he ought to wrap it around Hux.  He’d…he’d hit him.  Hux might see him as a threat, so it might cause more harm than good to lean over him and wrap him up in something.  He didn’t want to hurt Hux, didn’t want to make things worse.  He should have listened to the human’s intuition before it came to this.  Was there something they could have done differently?  Anything that might have spared Hux from this… 

“Here, you can put this on,” said Kylo, holding up the blanket, “It’s warm.” 

Hux fingered the sheer robe that was draped over his shoulders and shook his head. 

Kylo held it up, “You need to keep yourself warm.  It’s alright, I want you to take it.” 

Slowly, Hux reached up and took the blanket, “You want me to?” 

“Yes, please,” said Kylo eagerly. 

Hux took the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders.  That was a good start.  Kylo gestured to the fireplace that was filled with the ashes of several logs.  He looked for fresh wood.  He didn’t want to call a wraith, hoping that less beings in the room would make Hux more comfortable.  He called, “And come sit, please.  It’s alright.  Are you hurting anywhere?” 

“No, I’m fine,” replied Hux quickly. 

Kylo quickly placed the kindling.  It had been a while since he had stared a fire by himself, but he hadn’t forgotten how.  As soon as the paper and splints were burning, he turned and saw Hux still standing in the doorway.  Kylo furrowed his brow and waved him over, “Come here…it’s alright.  Please…” 

It hurt to see Hux in this state, desperately wanting to pull Hux into an embrace until he was better, but he wasn’t sure if it would hurt the poor human.  Hux moved forward quickly, crouching opposite Kylo and clutching blanket around his shoulders.  He was glad Hux could move as fast as he was.  That meant his legs might not have been injured.  It was foolish to think that his human hadn’t suffered, but he wanted to think that perhaps it hadn’t been as awful as it had sounded. 

He reached forward, slowly, making sure Hux could see and expect contact.  He didn’t run or refuse, though Kylo wasn’t certain he could.  He pulled the blanket tighter around the human, trying to make sure he was warm, “Is your arm alright?” 

“It’s fine…” said Hux, slightly more hesitantly. 

“If it hurts I want you to say something,” insisted Kylo, “Hux…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you.  You were right about so many things.” 

Hux quickly shook his head, “No, I lied.” 

“Darling…” said Kylo quietly. 

“I said those things so I could use you.  I was lying,” insisted Hux.  He furrowed his brow and leaned forward, nuzzling against Kylo’s hand, “I’m sorry…I’ll be good.” 

This…it had to wear off soon.  Hux had to return to his usual self, all smirks and wit with a strong drive to do what he felt was necessary.  Seeing Hux like this, broken and recovering from a beating.  He tried his best to hold back, not wanting to alarm Armitage with any sudden outbursts of emotion or fits or rage.  He tried to keep his focus on helping his human. 

“What would you like?  Have you eaten?  Maybe you’re thirsty?” asked Kylo, knowing Hux would need his strength so his body could recover. 

Hux shook his head before looking down at the floor. 

“That’s alright…perhaps there’s something else.  Do you need rest?” asked Kylo. 

The human shook his head again. 

That was all of the basics that humans needed.  There must have been something though, something to help bring Hux back.  He looked around the room, “Here, why don’t I read to you?” 

“No!” 

Hux noticeably recoiled, and seeing Kylo’s look of shock he blurted out, “I’m not allowed!” 

Kylo felt his anger building up again, threatening to leap out of his throat.  Hux shouldn’t be forbidden from reading.  He stood up and found Hux’s history book.  He’d worked so hard, learning how to read and struggling word by word to finished chapters.  If anyone deserved to read it, it was Hux.  The human continued meekly, “I’m sorry…” 

“It’s alright,” said Kylo, “Why don’t I put you to bed?” 

Hux nodded and let go of the duvet around his shoulders.  He sat for a moment, his hands balled into fists on his knees and let the blanket slide off of his shoulders.  He didn’t look up, sitting and waiting by the fireplace.  It took less than a moment for Kylo to realize what was happening.  He shook his head, “No, no darling, to sleep and rest.  Did…did you rest at all?” 

Hux shook his head.  He frowned and pulled the blanket up again, wincing slightly as the hand attached to the arm that had been broken struggled to keep their grip.  Kylo wanted to ask what happened to him.  Was he alright?  His body might have undergone healing, but it must have been horribly invasive to have his body poked and prodded all over.  He couldn’t help wondering if Hux being healed and washed was part of the human’s punishment, or an attempt to alleviate some of Kylo’s anger or distrust.  He supposed there was a time when such a gesture would have been appreciated. 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” asked Kylo, helping Hux keep the blanket wrapped around himself, “You can tell me anything…”    

The human shook his head again.  Instead, Kylo tried to gather what he could from what he had heard and seen.  He didn’t like the conclusions he came to.  He looked at Hux’s arm, “Are you sure you aren’t hurt?” 

“I’m fine,” mumbled Hux, “And I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have said those things.  I shouldn’t have done any of this.” 

“No, it’s not your fault at all,” Kylo assured him, trying to convince Hux that he wasn’t the one to blame. 

“I’ve done nothing but awful things.  I’m poison, I always have been,” said Hux.  His face scrunched up as emotion came over him, “I ruin everything.” 

“No, no you aren’t,” said Kylo, reaching forward, cautiously tilting Hux’s chin up.  The human flinched at the contact, but stayed in place, the way he often did under his spells of being outlandishly desperate to please.  He pulled his hand back, but it only seemed to make Hux worse. 

“I thought you’d like it if I came back like this…I’m sorry, I’m trying to make up for everything,” pleaded Hux, “I won’t do that again, I’ll stay perfectly still.  Please?” 

Thinking quickly he said, “No, I do like it.  You’re very pretty, I just don’t want to sleep with anyone right now.” 

“I’ll do better,” said Hux, his eyes shining with newfound madness as he proclaimed, “No more books.  I’ll be good, I’ll do anything you ask.” 

Kylo wasn’t sure what to do with the human.  He knew time was necessary for his mind to heal, but for now, what was there that could be done?  He didn’t want food or sleep and he seemed…he seemed worse than usual.  He wasn’t just timid and eager.  Hux had a bizarre, eerie smile across his lips now, like he was content and at peace with everything that had transpired.  He glanced about, “Songs…those are alright.  I can sing for you.  Or I can try needlework.  I’m not very good, but if it’s what you want I’ll try it.  Or…I can do other things.  I can sit in your lap and keep you warm.” 

“No, none of that,” said Kylo quickly.  This wasn’t like Hux at all.  He stood up and ordered, “All I want is for you to sit by the fire.  Make sure you’re warm, and that you tell me if your arm starts hurting.  If you do that, I’ll be very pleased with you.” 

Hux gave a nod and turned his head to watch the flickering fire, pulling the blanket around himself. 

Kylo wasn’t sure he could last a day like this.  He didn’t want to see anyone, and he didn’t want to remain in this room, watching Hux reduced to a husk of his former self.  He wasn’t sure how long he could contain himself, and he didn’t know how his emotions would affect Hux.  He couldn’t leave, but he didn’t want to stay.  Everything was horrible and wrong.  Everything he’d been taught to believe up until this point had been wrong. 

He remembered his mother’s words when they’d been under siege.  That sometimes when someone was important enough, fighting was necessary to protect them.  Sometimes there were terrible people who weren’t going to let him simply live in peace.  Hux was worth fighting for.  Hux was worth defying Snoke for. 

But how to fight someone who seemed to know their every move? 

He tried to think like Hux.  Hux was good at figuring things out and using his reason, usually by working backwards.  The Tsar, Snoke, seemed to know about things and people that happened far away from him.  How was that possible if he didn’t have some sort of power?  Kylo had been able to get information about Hux with some traditional sleuthing, asking someone the boy had known for details or speaking with his human and asking questions.  If the Tsar couldn’t do that himself, how could he get those details? 

The easy answer was that he had someone else do it.  Sent someone to ask about Hux’s past.  He had enough wraiths and humans to go out and… 

…wraiths…

Wraiths who they shared a mental connection with.  Wraiths who were attuned to their needs and desires.  Wraiths who had once been servants, gifted by the Tsar.  Wraiths who would know all about Hux and his powers. 

Wraiths who might be able to hear him at that very moment. 

He tried to close his mind, focusing on his desire for the wraiths to leave him alone.  He didn’t want them in his mind.  Why had he never questioned it before!?  Why had he never suspected this, instead of childishly believing the Tsar had impossible powers like mind-reading?  He felt so stupid.  If he’d realized sooner, he could have prevented everything…and somehow he’d have to tell Hux. 

A thought struck him though.  Kostya.  If the wraith had its own consciousness, an ability to disobey, could they still serve as the Tsar’s eyes and ears?  He would have to figure out how their connection worked.  If Kostya could make Hux feel better he would want the wraith around as much as possible, but not if he was an unwitting spy. 

He didn’t feel better, but he’d figured something out, and he knew what he had to do. 

The rule of Tsar Snoke needed to end. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is okay.

Kylo didn’t receive any visitors for several hours, or at least what felt like hours.  It was just as well.  Hux was in no state to see or be seen by others.  He was a pitiful sight, made worse by his fixation on pleasing Kylo despite the state of his body and mind.  It was horribly obvious that either Snoke had ordered, or Hux had requested under the stress of his mental break, that he be prepared for a sexual encounter.  He seemed pathetic though.  With his arm in a sling, obviously still hurting, fearfully watching Kylo and letting the blanket around his shoulders drop. 

Kylo had to keep telling him, ‘no’ and it was starting to wear Hux down.  It was clear that the only thing that would make him less frightened would be to let Hux do something, but Kylo wasn’t certain what sort of order he could give that Hux could accomplish.  He seemed so broken… 

“I’m trying…there has to be something.  I’ll do anything, just tell me,” said Hux desperately. 

Finally, Kylo relented.  Letting Hux wind himself up wasn’t doing any good, and he was bound to break down if he wasn’t given any relief.  He sat on the chair and kept as much venom as he could from his voice as he said, “Come here, you can sit on my lap.” 

The effect the command had on Hux was instantaneous, but Kylo wasn’t certain if it was good or not.  Overeager, Hux released the blanket and clambered into Kylo’s lap, pressing against him like an adoring kitten and clutching him tightly.  He leaned up for a kiss and Kylo pulled his head back, “No, just sit, you don’t need to do that.” 

It sickened Kylo to think that this was what he had wanted from his humans.  It was degrading, disgusting, hardly the thing anyone should ask of someone they claimed to love.  This sort of mindless, animalistic devotion at the cost of Hux’s personhood was deplorable.  Yet, this was what he had wanted.  A sweet, adoring human who would tend his every whim and never challenge him. 

Hux kept on pressing and nuzzling, “I’m so sorry.  I can’t believe you still want me.  I’ll be perfect for you.” 

“I’ll always want you,” said Kylo, tucking Hux’s head under his chin to stop his overzealous snuggling. 

“I was horrible,” Hux continued. 

“You weren’t.  You were just trying to survive,” Kylo tried to comfort.  He looked at the blanket on the floor.  He had no way of reaching it and Hux needed to be covered.  To his regret, he briefly called a wraith to pick it up and hand it to him.  Immediately he sent it away, he sent them all away and hoped the Tsar would chalk it up to Kylo being moody and offended.  He made sure Hux was well covered.  What should he do next?  There was nothing to be done for his arm but let it heal, and his cuts and bruises had been tended. 

There was still the geas though.  The curse would act like an alarm that could go off at any moment at the Tsar’s will.  He just had to command Hux’s destruction and the boy would drop dead on the spot.  He pulled back and angled Hux’s face for him to have a look.  Squinting, Kylo could see a sort of light at the back of his eyes.  It was brighter than Hux’s first, unintentional geas.  From what Kylo knew of them, Hux’s was still dull.  It seemed to be trying to form some sort of shape, but it was failing. 

Kylo let out a sigh of relief.  It still wasn’t a full or effective geas.  Hux might only get sick again if it was activated, or possibly have a fainting spell.  He’d need to have a witch or someone well-versed in spells have a look at it to determine the severity of the danger, but for now, Kylo was grateful that it wasn’t a fatal spell. 

“There are some things that I want you to do,” Kylo said firmly, something Hux seemed simultaneously anxious and pleased with.  The vampire watched his human as he ordered, “If you’re hungry, I want you to eat, and if you’re tired, I want you to sleep.  If you feel any pain or discomfort, I need you to tell me.  I need you to be strong and healthy, do you understand?” 

Hux gave a nod and winced before settling back in, “I will.  I’ll be good.” 

“You’ll need strength to heal…” said Kylo quietly.  Something was eating at him though.  What exactly had Valdes done?  He could make assumptions based on what he saw of Hux and heard through the door, but he couldn’t know for certain unless Hux told him.  And then after that, what had the Tsar done to Hux?  It was obvious that Snoke had been true to his word, giving the human first-rate medical care, certainly even going so far as to use magic to seal wounds and remove bruises.  There was the bathing though.  Had Hux asked for it or had it been forced on him?  Hux had hated for anyone to see his body, only gradually letting Kylo see him.  What was more, the Tsar might have said anything to Hux to encourage desired behaviour.  With Hux in such a vulnerable state, susceptible to any orders, anything Snoke said to Hux would be taken to heart and firmly ingrained for as long as Hux’s fit lasted. 

Could he ask though?  Was Hux stable enough to answer without making things worse?  Some humans could speak openly about trauma.  It made them feel better to talk about it, to repeat it and repeat it until it stopped hurting as sharply as the trauma once had.  Others preferred to ignore it, or channel it into different things.  During his fit, Hux was bound to answer any question he asked, but Kylo wasn’t sure if it would be good for him or not. 

“You know I love you, don’t you?” asked Kylo, “I should never have hit you.  I regret it so much.  I hope someday you’ll forgive me for it…I was so frightened for you.  I thought I’d lost you forever.” 

Hux buried his face in Kylo’s neck and his voice hitched, “I…I was so horrible…I did horrible things…I don’t deserve that.  I don’t deserve you loving me.” 

If Hux had been in a more rational state, Kylo might have said that they had both been varying degrees of horrible to each other.  Hux had tried to kill him and Kylo had treated the human like a pet.  Hux wasn’t in a sound state though, and seemed determined to stay away from all his ‘treacherous’ thoughts and habits.  Kylo worried that trying to correct Hux would cause the human to worry, to think that he’d ‘manipulated’ Kylo into doing and feeling what Hux wanted. 

Kylo considered that for a moment.  Perhaps at some point Hux had indeed tried manipulation, the only tactic that was left to him with Kylo outmatching him in strength and power.  It was very possible that at some point Hux had done what the Tsar feared.  Living with Hux though, he was confident that the human would have slipped at some point, that Kylo would have been able to smell lies or malicious intentions on him.  Even if Hux had tried, he had stopped, and what they’d felt for each other had been real. 

And now Kylo wondered how he could get that back.  He didn’t want Hux fawning all over him because he was afraid of punishment.  Kylo stroked Hux’s hair, “I’ll never hit you like that again, I promise.”

“I deserve worse…” said Hux quietly, “I know I should be dead.” 

He wasn’t going to get any sense or reason out of the boy.  Kylo held him tightly, stroking his hair and back lightly, hoping he could bring the old Hux back.  He tried to talk to Hux anyhow, “How’s your arm, did they tell you how badly it was hurt?” 

Hux let out a light hum before replying, “The bone snapped, it was sticking out…but they fixed it.  It hurt but…they said in a few months I could take off the splint.  And I can still do anything you want as long as I wear it.” 

Split and…Kylo hugged his human a little more tightly.  Hux asked quietly, “Does it make me too ugly?” 

“You’ve never been ugly,” assured Kylo, stroking Hux’s hair.  He added, “You’re the prettiest human I’ve ever seen.  You still are, and I love you very much.” 

He knew it was selfish, but he wanted to hear it.  After their exchange and everything that had happened, Kylo desperately wanted to hear that Hux still loved him.  He remembered the night before…perhaps two nights before now…when Hux had angrily declared that he didn’t know whether he loved Kylo anymore, then after saying that being loved had felt nice when it lasted.  Kylo wanted to hear that Hux’s feelings had changed, that his human was still in love with him.   

“If I make you upset you can send me somewhere else,” offered Hux. 

He’d probably wind up in a kennel, or worse, with the Tsar.  Kylo didn’t want any more meddling in Hux’s already fragile mind.  He shook his head, “No, I want you right here with me.” 

“Then…then maybe I can do something.  I can sing a little, or read poems.  That’s the only thing I’m allowed to read, which is more than fair,” Hux continued to offer. 

Kylo kissed the top of his human’s head, “I want you to get plenty of food and rest.” 

Hux seemed slightly stunned by that, but pulled back, “Alright, if you want me to.” 

“I do, now I want you to be good, sit by yourself and eat everything on your plate.  Then I want you to get plenty of rest,” said Kylo, “We’re going to go home when you wake up, so you’ll need to rest a lot.” 

“Yes, I will,” said Hux. 

Kylo regretted sending a wraith and order again, banishing it as quickly as he had before.  He wanted his desire for privacy made perfectly clear to the Tsar.  In a matter of moments a plate of unseasoned meat and vegetables, as well as a hunk of unbuttered bread appeared on the table.  The portion was more than it had been in the morning, but seemed just as Spartan in its preparation.  Hux held his fork in his left hand and kylo noticed an immediate problem. 

“Hold on, I’ll cut it for you,” said Kylo, taking the knife.  He held out his hand for the fork, “You usually eat big pieces like this, but cutting them smaller is better for you.” 

Hux gave a slightly embarrassed nod and waited for Kylo to finished carving everything into small pieces for him.  He handed Hux the utensils again and said, “Eat as much as you can, the whole plate if you can manage it.” 

Hux nodded again and took a bite.  It probably didn’t taste very nice, but it couldn’t be helped.  When they got home, Kylo would…no, he needed to limit how much and how often he called on wraiths.  He used them for everything, in every corner of his castle.  They cooked, cleaned, kept watch, and were constantly at his beck and call.  Kylo would either have to hire servants, an action that would cause suspicion, or take on more cleaning and cooking himself. 

He didn’t know how much he could manage on his own.  Cleaning seemed easy enough, but he hadn’t cooked for a human before, not by himself, and he knew that meat could make humans sick if it wasn’t properly cooked.  He’d hate to make Hux sick in his attempt to make him feel better.  He tried to think of what foods would be good for healthy bones.  He had heard milk and cheeses were good, at least for children.  Hux was still growing, technically, so it should have the same effect on him. 

Hux kept on eating in his usual sloppy way, piling far too much into his mouth before trying to chew.  Kylo was glad that at least his habits and quirks had remained intact.  That meant there was at least a little bit of Hux left inside.  The human kept eating, though he slowed down quite a bit.  He winced slightly as he swallowed and lurched forward slightly, clearly gagging. 

“No, it’s alright, slow down…or if you’re full you can stop.  I don’t want you to make yourself sick,” Kylo chided gently, not wanting to upset Hux, but still needing to make his wishes known for the boy to comply. 

Hux paused for a moment, looking like he might continue eating.  Hesitantly, he put the fork on the plate.  He looked at Kylo, “I don’t have to sleep.  I can do more…I’m supposed to please you.” 

“No, you do need to sleep.  I want to leave tomorrow, and if you don’t sleep you’ll be too weak for the journey,” Kylo explained as kindly as he could, “I want to put you to bed now…So I want you to go to bed, and keep yourself covered up.  You need to stay nice and warm.” 

Hux gave Kylo a worried look and pinked as he suggested, “If I gave you permission, you could…while I sleep.” 

Kylo shook his head, “Not tonight, no.  When you’re better, if you really want to, we can discuss it.” 

Hux seemed to be getting frustrated, “I know I’ve done awful things.  If you don’t want to sleep with me anymore, it’s alright.  I’ll think of something else I can do for you.” 

“I didn’t say never,” said Kylo softly, reaching out and petting Hux’s hair, “I said not tonight.  I still love you, I still think you’re very pretty, but you need your rest, darling.” 

Hux pursed his lips at the sound of the nickname and gave a nod.  He seemed disappointed, but Kylo couldn’t help it.  Hux could give permission in this state, but it meant nothing.  He was being aggressive because he was frightened of being hurt or abandoned.  Kylo knew if he accepted, Hux would just lie on his back as still as he could, unwilling to call the whole thing off and unable to enjoy something that ought to have been mutual and loving between them. 

Kylo also felt a little hopeful, since pursing his lips was something Hux did when he was angry or upset.  That meant that even if he wasn’t ready to show his feelings, the human could still emote, and somewhere in his mind, Kylo using the nickname was reminding him of jealousy and other things he now felt were forbidden him. 

He helped Hux to bed, careful to avoid his injured arm and to keep him covered up.  He’d very rarely tucked humans into bed.  Since he usually slept with them there was little point.  This time though, he wanted to make sure that Hux rested.  Perhaps the more he rested the more his mind might recover.  He might be better when he woke up, Kylo held out hope for that.  Gently, he tucked the blankets in around Hux and made sure his pillows were comfortable.  He ran his fingers through the human’s hair and caressed his warm cheek, “There, you’re so good for me.  Have a good, long rest, now.” 

Hux nodded and turned on his side, his preferred sleeping position.  He seemed uncomfortable, moving his injured arm until it was in a tolerable position.  Had he been given anything to take the pain away?  Kylo hoped so.  Before they left he would have to get more medicine for Hux.  He couldn’t imagine having to deal with the pain of a broken limb for hours in a rough carriage ride. 

He continued too pet his human’s hair, hoping that he would find it soothing and fall asleep sooner.  He waited until Hux’s breathing appeared to level out.  Once that happened he stopped, lying beside the human on top of the blankets.  He lay against Hux’s back so the boy might feel a little more protected after his ordeal. 

Kylo still felt horrible.  For all his promises, he couldn’t protect Hux.  He’d only been able to listen from the other side of the door.  If he’d attacked the Tsar it would have made things worse, but Kylo still felt awful that he hadn’t done everything he could.  He had begged and cried like a small child instead of fighting for the man he professed to love.  He’d failed Hux in every possible way at every turn and opportunity. 

He heard a soft knock at the door and felt a surge of anger.  Whoever it was would wake Hux if they continued.  He carefully got out of bed and hissed through the door, “Quiet, we’re resting.” 

“I want to come in.” 

Kylo heard Sylvia’s voice and whispered back, “No.  Go away.” 

“I’ll keep knocking.  You know I will,” insisted Sylvia, “I want to come in please.” 

“You haven’t tortured us enough?” growled Kylo. 

“I’m trying to say sorry!” Sylvia snapped. 

Kylo opened the door and leaned forward, snarling through bared, gritted teeth, “I thought I made it clear that I wasn’t interested in your apologies.  Leave.” 

“And who will you call to move me if I don’t?” Sylvia asked, calm and quick as she looked about, “Wraiths?  The Tsar?” 

“We’re leaving tomorrow and we need rest.  Go away!” seethed Kylo, gesturing angrily down the hall, “Or perhaps breaking his bones wasn’t enough for you?  Do you really need to deprive him of rest as well?  Or perhaps this is just more entertainment for you.  Is that why you want to come in?  To watch him suffer?” 

“I’m trying to say sorry,” Sylvia insisted. 

“And frankly, I don’t care.  Why don’t you find something innocent and helpless to torture?  You seem to be good at that,” argued Kylo. 

She held up her basket, just shy of the door’s threshold and muttered, “You need this don’t you?  It’s medicine.” 

Kylo clenched his jaw as he considered what was happening.  He’d just been thinking about Hux needing something to numb his pain and here was Sylvia with an entire basket.  It wasn’t too much of a stretch to think that a wraith had caught the thought and relayed it to the Tsar, who was sending Sylvia to make an assessment of the situation.  She was the Tsar’s agent, one of his most trusted, first and foremost.  Kylo knew he couldn’t trust her, but with the shadows having eyes, he wondered how safe it would be to refuse the gesture. 

He reached out and took the basket by the handle, “You’ve delivered it, now go.” 

“I want to see him,” said Sylvia. 

Kylo couldn’t help letting out a bitter laugh, “ _Now_ you want to see him.  Because he’s injured?  I suppose seeing him will make you feel very proud.” 

“I know I hurt you…But he tried to kill you Kylo.  You’re only person I had left.  I felt the same way when I heard that information that you must feel right now,” she replied, looking up at him desperately, “I came so close to being alone again and it was because of him.  I was angry…I thought being rid of him was what you needed, and I was wrong.  I don’t know how you could ever forgive him, but you did.  I can see how much I hurt you.” 

Kylo reached out and took her arm, pulling her into the room, “Come in then!  Come and see how helpful you’ve been.”  She didn’t resist as he pulled her towards the bed, making sure she got a good look at the splint, “He told me the bone was sticking out of his arm.  His ribs were broken and likely still are.  He had cuts and bruises all over.  I’m also quite certain the bastard molested him to top it all off.  He came back with his mind in pieces.  Thank you so much Sylvia for rescuing me from him.  Truly he was the monster all along.” 

She looked down for a long time.  Her mouth would move as if she were about to speak, but she remained silent, watching Hux sleep.  Kylo whispered, “You’ve had your look.  Satisfied?  He needs to sleep now.” 

She didn’t seem to believe it when she replied, “We wanted to keep you safe…you know what he did.  They’re monsters, they needed to be stopped…” 

“And now…you’ve done to him what the monsters did to you,” said Kylo angrily, “But then, you’ve never felt guilt over hunting ‘monsters’ have you?  I suppose you’re very pleased with yourself.” 

She didn’t look pleased with herself.  Her mouth was drawn up tightly, either biting back a remark or trying to keep from frowning too much.  She looked confused, either with Kylo’s forgiveness of Hux’s attempt on his life, or with her own feelings towards humans.  Sylvia was bound to have seen weak, helpless humans after years of taking Blood Tax.  It had likely been a long time since she’d hurt one though.  She seemed to be apathetic to the humans she kept, suspicious of the ones she dealt with, but she probably hadn’t been responsible for the torture of a human for a very long time. 

Kylo held out some hope that perhaps she was realizing that Hux didn’t deserve this. 

He felt even more of that hope when she reached forward.  She kept pulling her hand back, as if afraid Hux would rear up like a wild dog and bite her.  With a great deal of flinching she took hold of the blanket and pulled it upwards slightly.  She retracted her hand, quickly, as soon as the task was done. 

“I’m not sure we’ll ever understand each other…but I couldn’t bear it if you hated me,” said Sylvia quietly, “I’ll take my leave.  Perhaps next time we’ll meet in better circumstances.” 

His feelings were still mixed.  Kylo wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to see her again.  His mind was still a whirl of love and hate.  The people he thought were capable of caring had hurt him, and the person he loved in irreparable ways.  The old feelings were still there, it seemed he couldn’t get rid of them, but this new overwhelming hate was surging through him at a confusing and alarming rate. 

He didn’t stop Sylvia as she left.  He didn’t see her out and listened for when the door shut behind her.  He wasn’t sure they could ever be the same.  If they met again, Kylo knew he wouldn’t be able to forget this moment.  The feelings between them were changed forever now, and he very much doubted whether he would want to see her again, despite what might have been a genuine effort at reconciliation on her part. 

It was also possible that this was all an act though, and Sylvia was going to report to the Tsar that despite all efforts, Kylo Ren was still angry.  If she did that, Kylo wasn’t sure what steps the Tsar would take to rectify the situation. 

He sat on the bed and let a hand tangle into Hux’s hair, depositing the basket of remedies on the bed.  He didn’t dare touch the boy’s side or arm for fear of hurting and waking him.  Kylo didn’t think he could sleep, not tonight.  He usually slept because he enjoyed it or wanted the rest, but he didn’t feel like it.  He felt awful.  Everything was wrong and he wasn’t certain as to how he could fix it.  It might not even be possible to bring change to a place that clearly didn’t want it.  What did that leave?  He was too emotional to think rationally.  He didn’t want Snoke to get away with this, he didn’t want to leave the Tsar in charge, but any move he made would put Hux in danger.  And his poor human had suffered so much already. 

He needed a plan.  He needed Hux.  His human was so clever he was bound to know what to do.  He just needed to bring Hux back.  If he could bring Hux back, then they would be bound to be able to do something about this. 

He would have to use that as his starting point.  The Tsar needed to be stopped, but Kylo wasn’t confident in his ability to plan by himself.  He needed Hux, and he needed the human in his right mind.  How could he bring Hux back from this if the human wasn’t able to piece his mind back together on his own?  Kylo had never needed to repair someone’s mind before and he wasn’t sure how.  That Dameron fellow might be able to, but he was still away and Kylo hadn’t had any word from him.  Who else could help?  Doctors could make sure the human’s body recovered safely, but they couldn’t heal his mind.  Who could help Hux?  Who could make him feel whole and safe? 

He thought of Kostya, but depending on the wraith’s development he might need Hux’s attention more than Hux needed his.  That left one person, someone who had stubbornly refused to give up on the human, finding ways to bend the rules to care for him, even at a distance.  Someone who had never forgotten him and had tried to help him as much as she could. 

Kylo had a plan now.  He had to get Hux home, make sure he was safe and well enough to be left alone, then he had a human he needed to visit…and apologize to.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I disappeared. Work and school have been rough.

Thankfully, Sylvia didn’t visit again.  Kylo was glad for it, especially since he no longer knew when she was acting for herself or acting as a spy. 

Wraiths had delivered Hux’s clothes; clean and pressed.  When the human woke, Kylo encouraged him to eat and dress.  Eating didn’t seem to be a problem, but Hux hesitated when he was told to get dressed.  Assuming it was because of his injuries, Kylo held up a shirt, ready to assist him and said, “Here, it’s alright, I can help you put it on and button up.” 

Hux nervously nodded towards the sheer robe that he had been wearing, “Don’t…wouldn’t you prefer that one?” 

Kylo looked at the item that could barely pass as a garment.  He could see right through it and in the fall chill it would do nothing to keep Hux warm.  It was the least practical covering Kylo had ever seen, especially for a long journey.  When he didn’t answer, Hux nervously broached, “He said you’d like that one better.  I don’t mind.” 

Kylo clenched his jaw.  He only became angrier when he realized that the Tsar was doing this as an attempt to please him.  Months ago he would have been eager for this.  The unruly, but pretty human, finally trained into his place, thoroughly cleaned and groomed, dressed in fine, revealing clothes, all so he could be sent up to Kylo’s bedroom and enjoyed.  Not so long ago he would have loved this, and taken Armitage into his lap to explore and own him.  It was disgusting.  _He_ had been disgusting. 

“You can’t walk about like that.  We’re going on a long journey, darling.  You must remember those.  You know that you’ll be cold in that,” Kylo scolded gently.  He held up the shirt, “I want you to wear this.  It will keep you warm.  I don’t want you to get sick.” 

Hux frowned at the answer, looking at Kylo desperately, “He said you wanted this…” 

Kylo was beginning to piece together what must have happened.  Hux, freshly beaten and in the process of healing must have been told by the Tsar or someone else that he would be brought back, cleaned and ready for the bedroom as an apology to Kylo.  The human must not have wanted it.  Between Hux claiming someone told him that Kylo wanted this, and the human’s own reluctance to show off his body to strangers, Kylo knew someone must have coaxed him into it.  Hux never would have gone to these lengths on his own.  He probably hadn’t even known it was an option, given how little he knew about sex with his own gender.  Someone had to have put the idea into his head that he ought to have his body shaved, oiled and dressed in that ridiculous shroud. 

But if Kylo told him that he hadn’t wanted it, that Hux went through all of it for nothing… 

“I’m so sorry…perhaps if we weren’t leaving, but we have to go home.  You can’t wear that right now,” said Kylo, “I do like it, I think you’re very lovely, but you have to understand that it’s not practical.” 

Hux stood, still naked, and seeming even more exposed to Kylo without his body hair to provide covering.  His ribs were still purple from bruising, and his arm was still splinted, making him look strangely pathetic compared to his usual self.  Kylo’s constant rejections were obviously wearing him down, making Hux more desperate and aggressive.  He knew he would have to do something to make Hux feel better or else the boy would likely lose his mind. 

“I want to dress you.  Don’t you want to be pretty for me?  The sooner we get home the sooner we can have a little more privacy…I’d rather have you alone, all to myself,” Kylo tried coaxing. 

Hux approached, and Kylo couldn’t help being taken aback by his uncharacteristic boldness.  The human had never approached him naked before, and Hux made no effort to cover himself.  He stood in front of Kylo and turned, holding up his good arm for a sleeve to be drawn over it.  Holding back a sigh of relief Kylo started dressing the human, being careful when he moved the shirt over his splinted arm.  He might have to have Hux wear dresses when they returned, if only because the short sleeves would make dressing him an easier task.  It would take much less time to help him pull a dress over his head than to fight with long sleeves and jackets. 

When the shirt was on, Hux turned so Kylo could fasten the buttons.  He patted Hux’s hair, smoothing it down, “There, that’s much better, isn’t it?” 

Hux looked up, clearly expecting to be kissed.  Kylo didn’t want to do it, not wanting to hurt or confuse the human by indulging his bizarre behaviour, but the more he resisted the more distraught Hux became.  He needed to give in, at least a little, to Hux’s advances.  He couldn’t stand the thought of making Hux upset after everything he’d been through. 

He kissed his human gently on the lips.  Hux pressed in, aggressive, trying tocoax Kylo into acting on him.  The vampire pulled back, speaking amiably, “We’ll have time to play later.  You can’t go out half-dressed.” 

Hux nodded and reluctantly took a step back, “You aren’t angry?” 

“No, why would I be angry with you, darling?  If…if it’s about striking you, I promise it will never happen again,” assured Kylo. 

“No, it’s because…I let someone…” Hux trailed off as he glanced downwards, clearly gesturing to his clean-shaved body.

“That’s alright,” lied Kylo, “I’m not upset about it.” 

Hux looked Kylo over appraisingly, showing just a flash of his former self as he seemed to try to figure out why Kylo wasn’t showing him any sexual interest.  Kylo held up the trousers and ignored Hux’s efforts, “Here we are, let’s put these on you.  I do like how they look on you.” 

Hux gave him one more suspicious look before nodding, “Alright, if you like them.” 

   ***  

Kylo was disturbed by how happy Hux was to have the leash and collar attached to his neck.  He seemed frighteningly pleased with it, nuzzling against Kylo after it was attached and pressing close, like a cat angling itself for a pat on the back.  Kylo lead him through the halls, nearly tripping over the boy when Hux decided to rub up against him, or hook his body under Kylo’s arm. 

Eventually Kylo had to tuck the boy under his arms, fearing that Hux might accidentally tackle him to the ground with his aggressive advances.  That seemed to please the human, who smiled and nuzzled his shirt, letting out a contented hum.  Kylo could feel Hux’s body heat begin to seep through his clothes, but it made him shiver.  He held Hux a little tighter and thought of how glad he would be to be far away from this place. 

“So…it’s true.  You’re keeping him?”

Kylo glanced down a hall and saw Hrothgar.  The other vampire regarded him, concerned and confused.  The Knight of Ren shook his head, “I didn’t want to believe it when I heard your human…I thought he’d be destroyed for certain.” 

Kylo arched his brow.  Clearly word had gotten out and the rumour mill was already spinning with gossip.  Either Valdes or Sylvia had leaked the information, though it really didn’t matter which of them had done it at this point.  Hrothgar looked at Hux, who shrank back as much as he could, hiding behind Kylo.  Kylo patted his human’s head and replied, “I don’t know what you’ve heard, but yes, I’m keeping him.” 

“I heard he tried to kill you,” said Hrothgar, clearly concerned, “I know you’re good with humans, I’ve never seen anyone who could tame them as well as you, but don’t you think this is a little reckless?  He’s dangerous.” 

“He isn’t,” said Kylo quietly, “He’s…he doesn’t want to hurt anyone.  He hasn’t for a very long time, by human reckoning.” 

“If a dog bites it gets put down…I’m not sure he can learn,” said Hrothgar gently, “And I don’t want you going home to a death trap.  Is he really worth that risk?” 

He felt like shouting.  He wished he could rip the thoughts and memories about Hux and humans he’d stored up out of his own mind and into Hrothgar’s.  He couldn’t though, and any number of wraiths could be listening.  Instead, Kylo replied, cocky, “He’s more of a pup then a dog, and puppys can be trained.  Does he really look like that much of a risk?” 

Kylo tried to move, to pull Hux forward, but the human clung to him, trying to hide behind him timidly.  Hrothgar frowned, “I suppose since the Tsar’s had a chance to…condition him.” 

Kylo faked his way through a smile and nodded, pulling Hux against him firmly, “He’s harmless, really.  I know what I’m doing with him.” 

Hrothgar seemed confused by Kylo’s response, and remained fixaed on Hux.  The other vampire had seen Hux before, and saw how independent the human was.  He had to notice how different Hux had become, especially since Hux had always been so determined not to be treated like a pet.  Hrothgar took a cautious step forward, his eyes fixed on Hux, “He seems that way.  Can you be sure it isn’t some human trick?  Not that I doubt the Tsar’s abilities, but humans can’t be trusted.” 

“See for yourself,” said Kylo, gently leading Hux into a more visible position, “Does he look or smell like he’s acting?” 

It was painfully obvious Hux was being genuine.  There wasn’t a hint of a lie in his scent, and the fear he gave off was plainly from accusations.  Hrothgar was close enough to touch Hux now, and so he did, having to reach up to stroke the human’s red hair.  As Hux leaned into the touch, Hrothgar’s hand snapped back immediately.  He let out a nervous laugh, “He’s more eager now…I wasn’t expecting that.” 

“Sorry…” said Hux quietly, trying to make a retreat. 

Being so close, Hrothgar had to see the splint and sling on Hux’s arm.  He had to have noticed them, and yet he said nothing, skirting around the topic.  He also had to know that the Tsar had done it, or ordered Hux’s punishment.  Kylo knew Hrothgar was boisterous, but he wasn’t a stupid man.  There was no possible way he could take in the sight before him and not conclude that the Tsar’s conditioning had involved torture.  Kylo waited for him to say something.  To comment on it or question it, but he stayed silent. 

“I hope you understand what a lucky human you are,” said Hrothgar in a scolding tone.  He glanced up at Kylo, “Word’s spreading, and not everyone approves of the decision to let your human live.  I hate saying it, but it’s best if you’re on your way, for his sake.” 

The way he phrased it, Hrothgar seemed to believe that Hux had been shown mercy.  However, he was hesitant, and seemed concerned for Hux’s wellbeing.  Kylo pressed, “Who disapproves?  They aren’t questioning the Tsar’s wisdom, are they?” 

“They’re being given reassurences and…details of his punishment were given upon request.  That seems to have some of them satisfied.  It’s not so much the Tsar, but they’re frightened of the human.  They think he might strike back again.  They’re fine with you keeping him, but they don’t want to be near him,” Hrothgar tried to explained.  After a moment’s thought he added, “Your friends were shocked…” 

The blond vampire never said what they were shocked by though.  It could have been news of Hux’s initial attack, or by his harsh punishment.  The Tsar also likely hadn’t mentioned that Hux was punished in spite of Kylo’s handling of the matter, and that the whole incident doubled as a test of loyalty.  Nobody must have known those details.  He hoped they could figure it out though.  They met Hux.  They must have figured out he wasn’t a monster bent on their destruction. 

“You should go,” Hrothgar repeated sullenly, “Perhaps, if I can, I can visit sometime in the next decade.  I’ll write, if you’d like me to.” 

“I would like it very much,” said Kylo.  He glanced about, checking for wraiths before asking, “Valdes…if you have an opportunity…” 

“There’s always opportunity.  I’ll be sure to send him your love,” said Hrothgar with a bitter smile. 

He knew.  He must have known.  And on top of it all he had to be painfully aware of how much more powerful a vampire was than a human.  How easy it was to snap bones and throw them about.  Having a vampire beat a human was like setting a cat on an unsuspecting mouse.  Hrothgar had to know that, so why was he being quiet?  He wasn’t showing an ounze of sympathy for his human at all…did he not feel any or was he watching his own back by staying silent? 

Kylo was having a difficult time telling the difference between the two. 

Hrothgar gave a slight smile, not a particularly happy one, before walking slowly down the hall he came from.  Kylo had questions, but let him go.  If it wasn’t safe to talk here openly, than it was for the best if he left.  He took Hux by the waist, “This way, darling.  We’ll be on our way soon.” 

Hux nodded and tried to his him again.  Kylo was only a few inches taller, so it was difficult to stay out of the human’s range.  Thankfully, Hux seemed to understand when he leaned back, trying to evade the kiss.  Kylo wondered how far his persistance would go.  Hux didn’t need permission to act, and while Kylo didn’t want to think about it, it was possible that in Hux’s fervent desire to please, he might cross certain boundaries.  Not from any desire for malice or to hurt, but because he was so determined to be useful and pleasant, which made the whole thing more frightening. 

It would be best if Hux slept by himself for a while, at least until the spell wore off and Hux was in a better state of mind to give and understand consent. 

He entered the hall where they first arrived and Kylo would be glad not to see it again for a long time.  He could see and smell the Tsar in the shadows, surrounded by his servants.  Hux didn’t seem to have noticed, but it was so dark the human must not have been able to see him yet.  Kylo gave a slight bow, enough to acknowledge Tsar Snoke, but not enough to alert Armitage to the other presence in the room.  He hoped that would be all.  He hoped that the other vampire wouldn’t want to talk… 

“His wounds are healing nicely?” inquired the Tsar. 

Hux let out a loud gasp and clutched Kylo’s arm.  As far as human grips went, Hux’s seemed to be above average, intensified by the fear he felt.  Kylo let him hold as tightly as he wanted and replied, “The bone will take some time to mend itself.”  

“We had to ensure the message properly sank in.  You’ll have no trouble from him now.  He’ll be a good, obedient child for you,” assured the Tsar. 

The Tsar seemed to have realized he’d overstepped his bounds, that he’d made a mistake in drawing Kylo’s loyalties into question and being so brutal with his human.  To Kylo’s surprise, he was trying to make amends, to seem less tyrannical.  He seemed to be trying to flip the incident, make it sound like he had been doing Kylo some sort of favour the whole time. 

“The rest of his term may be considered a probation.  If he remains as he is, his term will be extended,” the Tsar offered. 

That was what Kylo initially wanted, more time with Hux.  An extension for blood tax was rare and precious.  For the Tsar to even table the offer was a generous gesture on his part.  It was also one that Kylo didn’t want to turn down, as furious as he was.  He didn’t want to make amends, he knew what he had to do, but if he could secure a little more time… 

“Is he not to your liking now?” inquired the Tsar, “If he’s no longer pleasing to you, a replacement can be found.” 

It wouldn’t have been the first time the Tsar had gifted him with humans.  Kylo had never found it eerie that the Tsar knew the sorts of humans he would be attracted or or fond of before, but he did now.  Hux let out a slight whimper at the mention of a replacement though, so Kylo was quick to reply, “I’m very fond of him.  He’s in a very delicate state at the moment though.  I’d hate to undo any of the healing or cause him any unnecessary pain.” 

“Of course,” said the Tsar.  He extended a hand, “One last time.  Come here, human child.” 

Hux let go of Kylo’s arm and approached immediately.  He responded so quickly to someone who had hurt him, and still clearly frightened him, that Kylo was stunned.  Hux paused in front of the Tsar, who petted his hair and asked, “Do you think you were unfairly dealt with?” 

“No, it was more than fair, I should be dead,” Hux replied quickly, and a little too crisply to be natural.  In Kylo’s mind it sounded as if it had been rehersed. 

“And what will you do from now on?” asked the Tsar. 

“Please him.  Do anything he asks,” replied Hux, practically chanting the answer as if it were the second half of a prayer. 

“You’ve become a very good child,” replied the Tsar, “And you will continue to be good, won’t you?” 

“Yes, I will,” said Hux, more quickly this time, clearly not having heard this question before. 

“I wish you a safe journey to your home, Lord Ren, and a swift recovery for your human,” said the Tsar, seemingly satisfied with Hux’s answers. 

It was clear that the Tsar had realized he’d gone too far and lost Kylo’s respect.  He seemed desperate to regain it, and strangely, Kylo had never seen him like this.  Or perhaps he had…  It wasn’t impossible to imagine the Tsar threatening someone, or bribing now, like he was attempting to do at that very moment.  With the Tsar’s power his offers would be difficult to resist.  He must know everyone’s desires, so he would know exacty where a person was weakest.  Like the way he kept using time with his human as a peace offering. 

“Thank you, your majesty,” said Kylo, trying to seem closer to his usual self. 

Hux turned and looked concerned.  Approaching Kylo he said, “It’s alright, you don’t have to be angry…isn’t this what you wanted?  We can go home.” 

Kylo gritted his teeth behind his lips to keep himself quiet.  That didn’t sound like Hux at all.  It sounded like something the Tsar would want him to say.  With that, Kylo knew whose side Hux was on in all this.  He wouldn’t be able to approach the human with any ideas about revolting until he returned to his senses…if he could return to his senses. 

Hux drew closer, clearly afraid as he asked, “You said you still wanted me…did you mean it?” 

“Yes, yes let’s go home darling,” said Kylo, carefully drawing his arms around the human, trying not to touch any of his broken ribs. 

He gave a final bow before bringing Hux to the doors, which was drawn open by the wraiths.  Kylo thought of how disappointed he usually was to have to leave, how it had often felt like he was leaving his home, his family to return to his solitude.  Now he felt glad to leave, like he was free.  He couldn’t believe that this place had become a prison to him.  He had so many good memories here, and while they remained, they felt tainted by everything that had happened. 

Daylight, even behind the visor of his daysuit helmet was blinding.  He saw Hux draw a hand over his eyes, seemingly unable to adjust.  The carriage was waiting and Kylo drew out his seal, speaking the words to release the Night-Mare.  Within moments, wraiths had her hitched to the carriage. 

It hurt Kylo not to be able to invite Hux to drive with him.  With his broken arm and ribs Hux wouldn’t be able to drive, and would have a hard time making his way into the driver’s seat.  He would be safest and most comfortable inside the carriage, and a bit warmer as well.  He opened the door and held Hux’s hand as he entered.  The human looked back at him, his eyes looking a little larger than they usually did, and lightly bruised around the rims from fatigue and tears. 

His attention was temporarily drawn away when he heard a crunching sound beside him.  Kylo glanced down and saw the medicine basket that Sylvia had brought on the ground.  Someone obviously thought he needed to take it, and Kylo didn’t need to guess as to who it was.  He wasn’t sure if it was safe for Hux to take though.  The Tsar or someone else might have laced it with something that would make Hux worse.  For now, the human didn’t have to take it, but he ought to bring the basket with him.  He would have to go through everything carefully before he let Hux use any of it. 

He set the basket inside and said, “Armitage, I don’t want you to touch this.  If you think you need anything, I want you to tell me first.  Can you do that for me?” 

Hux nodded and let Kylo set the basket on the floor by his feet.  Kylo smiled at him, though the boy wouldn’t be able to see it behind his visor.  He reached in and patted Hux’s hand, “We’ll make regular stops, get you some air, I’m sure you’ll love being outside again.” 

Hux smiled slightly and nodded, huddling into a corner.  Kylo pulled back reluctantly and closed the door.  He waited, listening for any sound Hux might make.  A sob, a sigh, anything that might indicate that Hux was thinking for himself again.  No sound came though, and Kylo wasn’t going to wait any longer.  They needed to get home. 

He climbed up into the driver’s seat and felt no grief over his refusal to look up at the palace, “Let’s go home.” 

   ***  

Hux’s condidtion didn’t improve during the drive, and that was worrisome.  His fits had never lasted this long before.  Usually the boy came back to his senses within a day, but Hux wasn’t improving.  He seemed disinterested in food unless Kylo asked him to eat, and in spite of orders was reluctant to tell Kylo if he felt discomfort or pain.  The human wouldn’t even relieve himself unless Kylo gave him permission to do so.  All the while, Hux would press and cuddle, trying to kiss his mask until Kylo told him not to. 

He had to figure out a way to handle Hux’s overeagerness.  Telling the boy, ‘later’ only had temporary success.  When they stopped for the night, Kylo didn’t sleep again, making the excuse that he wanted to watch and pet Hux while he slept.  It was the only way to convince the human to lie down in the bed and sleep without trying to strip for him. 

The morning left them with a slight problem though.  Hux woke up early in the morning, clearly uncomfortable. 

“Is it your arm?” Kylo asked when he heard a slight whimper. 

Hux shook his head. 

“Your sides?” asked Kylo, “Do you have a headache?  Do you need water?” 

Hux shook his head again and sat up.  He flushed slightly and quietly muttered, “It itches.” 

“What itches, darling?” Kylo inquired, kneeling by the side of the bed as Hux sat up. 

Hux looked down between his legs, “Where they shaved…” 

Kylo sighed.  Human hair grew so quickly Hux was probably starting to get stubble.  Kylo wondered what he could do about it.  He supposed he could scrounge up a shaving kit; the innkeeper wasn’t likely to refuse a vampire anything out of fear.  Though perhaps there was something else, a sort of salve to help with the irritation. 

“Does it itch everywhere?” asked Kylo, placing a hand on Hux’s knee. 

The human nodded, “All over my legs.  Would…would you shave them?  I’m not allowed to touch anything with an edge.” 

When Kylo took a moment to think Hux quickly cut in, “I can wait.  You don’t have to…if you want someone else to do it that’s alright.  Or if you don’t like it I can put up with it until it all grows out again.” 

He took the human’s hands in his own, “Can you bear it until we get home?  When we’re home I’ll take care of it.” 

Hux leaned down and kissed over Kylo’s helm, “Why can’t you do it now?” 

It was a ploy.  It was also the first time in a very long time that Hux had tried to trick him.  The fact that it followed on the heels of his brutal punishment didn’t surprise Kylo on the slightest.  The boy was just trying to survive, like he’d always done.  Kylo pulled back and made up an excuse, “Getting a razor would be too much trouble.  Are you really in that much pain?” 

Hux frowned at that and pleaded, “Please?  I’m trying.  Just tell me how to be perfect for you.” 

“We’ll talk when we’re home,” said Kylo, “Now, how is your arm?” 

“It’s okay if I’m lying on my back,” Hux suggested quietly. 

“I don’t mean that.  I want to know if it’s hurting you.  Do you need to take anything for the pain?” asked Kylo.

Hux sighed and cast his eyes to the floor, “It itches too, under the splint.” 

Kylo rose up to sit on the bed next to him.  There wasn’t much he could do for his arm, since the splint needed to stay on.  He reached forward, “Can I hold you?  Are your ribs alright?” 

“I’m fine,” lied Hux, turning and looking over at Kylo hopefully. 

Hux seemed to be tying sex to usefulness and desirability.  It wasn’t the first time this had happened, and it had been because he was desperate to stay with Kylo.  Could Snoke have convinced him that Kylo would get rid of him unless he had sex?  It had to be something along those lines with the way Hux was throwing himself at him.  Hux pressed in close and started nuzzling again, “I’m fine, see?” 

“Darling, I need you to stop doing that,” said Kylo gently, “I want to wait until we’re home.  Can you be a good boy and wait for me just a little longer?” 

Hux seemed more desperate now, “Why won’t you touch me anymore?  I’m trying my best.” 

“I know you are, I know.  I’m not sure what he told you but I promise you’re going to stay by my side forever,” assured Kylo, “You don’t have to do anything.  You’re already perfect.” 

“No- I’m poison,” said Hux with so much certainty and finality that it made Kylo sick, “I have to.” 

Kylo arched his brow, “Did he say he would take you away if you didn’t?”  The boy remained silent and Kylo continued, “You’re staying, and you don’t have to do anything to earn that.” 

“But I have to make up for it!” insisted Hux, “He said I need to!” 

“No, you don’t!” Kylo snapped back, calming himself slightly he added, “You don’t, so stop.  I want you to stop this now.” 

Hux looked down again and started shaking.  Kylo touched his back and let Hux sob out his frustration.  It hurt so much to see him like this, but Kylo couldn’t let him have what he wanted.  He wasn’t in his right mind at all.  When Hux returned to normal he would regret it, and Kylo would never forgive himself if he hurt Hux even more than he already had.  He felt so helpless.  He always wanted to give his humans anything they wanted.  He hated refusing them anything. 

He thought of the basket of medicines.  Perhaps there was something Hux could smoke to fog up his mind and make him forget about his needling drive to please.  Perhaps there was something to help him sleep or perhaps even something for him to put on his itching legs. 

They’d left it in the carriage.  Kylo went to retrieve it when Hux had calmed down enough to eat something.  Thankfully, aside from the staff, the inn was vacant.  Examining and sniffing the contents, Kylo couldn’t detect anything wrong with them.  They seemed safe enough, and were incredibly varied.  There were pain medicines, remidies for colds, disinfectants for cuts, salves for bruises and rashes, and even a few bandages.  Whoever had put the medicines together didn’t seem to have put them together with Hux’s situation in mind.  It looked more like someone had put together a care-bundle for a vampire who was just beginning to learn about human maladies.  None of the salves seemed like they were for general itching, but perhaps if Hux really was uncomfortable he woulc be able to help himself.  Kylo wasn’t sure he could trust the boy to be honest about his condition anymore, not since he was willing to lie about it to fulfil the Tsar’s wishes. 

There was no cannabis, unfortunately, but Kylo felt the pain medicine would be appreciated.  He pocketed the little vial with the carefully made pills and strode back into the inn.  The innkeeper watched him warily and kept glancing fretfully at Hux.  It was no small wonder.  The boy’s behaviour was bound to seem outlandish; throwing himself at another man and acting more like a lap-dog than a person.  Hux saw him and immediately reported, “I ate, just like you asked.” 

“That’s good,” said Kylo.  He put the pills on the table next to Hux, “Take one of those.  Be careful not to crush the remaining ones.” 

Hux nodded and carefully drew one out with his fingers.  He took it without hesitation and looked up at Kylo, clearly expecting a pat on the head at the very least.  Kylo complied, patting twice lightly before letting his hand rest on the boy’s head.  He looked at the innkeeper, “We’ll settle the bill and be gone from you in a few moments.” 

The innkeeper nodded, still watching and judging cautiously while taking shelter behind his counter. 


	42. Chapter 42

Kylo let out a sigh when he saw his castle.  He was home.  He was home and the trial was over, though it might well have been the only thing.  There was so much he needed to do now.  Being back in familiar territory made it easier though.  He felt much safer, much more…

No, he reminded himself, he wasn’t safe.  His home wasn’t as private as he once thought it was.  The Tsar would be watching, at least until he felt Kylo had forgiven him and Hux wasn’t a threat.  The wraiths were his agents, bound to him by contract, and the Tsar could use them to monitor everything that transpired.  He needed to make his plan while he was still out in daylight, while there was nobody watching, listening, or waiting on his thoughts. 

If he had anything private to say to Hux he would have to do it outside.  Surely the Tsar wouldn’t find it suspicious if Kylo Ren, notoriously sympathetic to his humans, brought his poor, sickly companion on morning drives so he could take in the crisp fall and winter air.  Hux also wasn’t coming out of his spell.  It had been days, the longest amount of time yet and he still wasn’t anywhere near his former self.  If anyone could bring him out of it, Kylo expected that it would be his childhood friend, Illya Roskovna.  If he brought Illya though, the Tsar would be bound to know it. 

There was no law explicitly stating that humans couldn’t have visitors.  Even prisoners had the right to a visit or letter from time to time.  It had been pragmatism and human emotions that led to an unspoken ban on visitation and letters.  It kept humans from conspiring and spared them the pain of abandonment and repeated goodbyes.  Kylo couldn’t recall if anyone had allowed their human to receive a visitor.  Hux needed Illya, that much was plain to him, but it would be counter-intuitive to bring her if it would place both humans in danger. 

She…had sent packages.  Yes, he would have to speak to her about those.  He would make no secret of his intention to visit her.  Hux, being in the state he was, would be unlikely to request her presence.  If it all seemed to be a whim of Kylo’s, then both humans ought to be free from blame.  The Tsar would probably only send him a warning, in light of his false accusation.  Within the next few weeks he would be watching closely, but he didn’t seem to want Kylo to feel ill will towards him.  Kylo expected a slap on the wrist for such an act, but he could bear it for the sake of his Armitage. 

The homestead loomed larger and larger in the distance.  He could see a dark shadow by the door, one that seemed to flicker. 

‘Kostya…’ Kylo thought, the wraith who saw Hux as his ‘mama’ and might well be an unwilling pawn in the Tsar’s surveillance.  If the wraith insisted on remaining close to Hux, it would give the Tsar nearly unrestricted access to Hux.  And the wraith liked to snuggle, hold Hux close, touch him…if the Tsar could see then…

He needed to know Kostya’s identity, and if the wraith was aware of what was being done through him. 

He could already hear a distant wail.  Voices calling in unison for ‘mama.’  How was Hux going to take this?  Kylo hadn’t seen him react to any wraiths since his punishment. 

He pulled up as close to the door as he could.  Kosta stood as close as the shadows would allow him, looking at the carriage and making insistent gurgling noises.  He wrung his hands, mumbling something unintelligible as Kylo dismounted.  He regarded the wraith for a moment and didn’t know quite what to say.  Where to begin?  How to apologize? 

He opened the carriage door and held a hand out for Hux to take.  The human gladly did so and climbed out gingerly, his injuries forcing the normally spry human to go slowly.  Kylo felt his heart sink, knowing that this same boy was the one who could gleefully leap off of a loft or rail without trouble, and was now hobbling like an old man.  Hux kept his eyes fixed on the ground, hugging himself to protect against the chill in the air. 

“Mama!?” called Kostya urgently. 

“He’s hurt,” Kylo called, fearing the wraith might try to embrace Hux, squeeze the human’s damaged ribs and injure him further, “You need to be careful with him Kostya.” 

“Hrr…Huuuurrt?” asked the wraith, looking over Hux with eyes that weren’t truly there.  He understood the word, Kylo knew that much.  The wraith’s confusion seemed to come from disbelief, staring at Hux as he slowly stepped onto the ground. 

“Yes, hurt,” Kylo repeated, “Can you-”

He stopped himself.  The Tsar could be watching or listening at that very moment, using the wraith’s senses.  He needed to give Kostya something else to do while he gathered his thoughts.  Something menial, but something that would make the wraith think he was helping. 

“Can you get his room ready?” Kylo finished. 

Kostya didn’t seem to like that answer at all.  He let out a series of whines and wordless pleas, stretching his arms out as much as he could.    Kylo commanded more firmly, “He needs his room readied Kostya, now.” 

“Hrrr!” Kostya growled out impatiently.  Kylo had no idea what he was trying to say, all he knew was he didn’t want the wraith touching Hux if Kostya was just going to be an unwelcome channel for the Tsar. 

And yet the wraith persisted, reaching out of his shadowy perch and trying to grasp at Hux.  To Kylo’s surprise, Hux hadn’t tried to reach out to Kostya, or speak with him.  The human had done nothing to communicate with the wraith.  He just kept his eyes fixed on the ground, as if Kostya wasn’t even there.  The Tsar had to know that Hux was influencing the wraiths unintentionally.  Had he commanded the human to make attempts to stop that?

“Darling…say hello to Kostya, he’s waited so long for you,” said Kylo, trying to test his theory. 

Hux remained silent, hesitating for a long time.  Clearly he’d been warned about something, but he’d been given a direct order from Kylo.  He didn’t look up, but he stepped close enough for Kostya to be within reach.  The wraith looked up, his wide mouth hanging open slightly in anticipation.  Hux said nothing, his mouth twisting with dread and fear, obviously wondering what the correct step to take would be.  In the end he mumbled something that might have been a ‘hello’ and clung to Kylo’s arm. 

Even without eyes to help him express himself, Kostya seemed crestfallen.  He slunk back towards the shadows on the wall, no longer able to merge with it fully.  With no quick escape available, the wraith remained crouched on the ground and let out a long, mournful keen. 

“I can’t!  He said I can’t,” exclaimed Hux, tugging Kylo’s arm, “I did something to the wraiths so I’m not allowed now.” 

Giving Hux permission wasn’t going to work right now.  The human held onto his arm and Kylo began to understand that it wasn’t a protest at all.  Hux was hugging his arm to keep himself rooted, to keep himself from soothing the wraith.  So the urge was there…he just had to get the Hux who would act on those urges back to the surface of his mind. 

Very carefully, he pulled his arm free and picked up the human, holding him like a bride as the doors were opened by less humanoid wraiths, carrying the boy across the threshold.  He needed to get Hux to his bedroom.  Once the boy was in his room with his own things he might feel safer, more at home.  Perhaps then he might change his mind about speaking with Kosyta. 

Kylo held him close and carried him up to his room in the tower.  Hux had had some time alone, but it had been in a carriage and couldn’t have been restful for him.  Would he come back to himself in his own space?  Kylo hoped so.  The Hux he still knew was locked in the boy’s mind, and he wanted to get out, he just needed help to get there.  He also seemed lighter than usual, despite having been eating more than he usually did. 

He brought Hux to his room and set the human on the bed.  Hux looked up at him with a sort of fearful anticipation.  Kylo sighed, “I’m going to need to leave you alone for a little while.” 

Hux’s fists tightened instantly, his nails pressing into his palms.  Kylo spoke calmly, trying to explain, “I want you to get better first.  It’s too soon.  It must still hurt so much.” 

“He said I have to,” Hux hissed insistently. 

“He also told you to listen to me, didn’t he?  So I need you to be very good for me.  I need you to take medicine for your pain, get plenty of rest and get better,” said Kylo. 

This wasn’t working.  If he kept denying Hux everything than the human was going to lose his mind.  He needed to give in a little.  He was worried about the human though.  He wasn’t sure how much Hux wanted touch for himself, and how much of his desire stemmed from fear.  He reached out and smoothed Hux’s hair down, “If you’re feeling better tonight I’d like you to sleep with me in my chambers, but I can’t unless you take your medicine and get your rest.” 

“I’m sorry if I did something wrong,” said Hux. 

“I just don’t want to hurt you.  I’d hate myself if I hurt you again,” replied Kylo. 

He looked about and saw why Kostya had been irate.  The wraith had taken impeccable care of Hux’s room.  There wasn’t a speck of dust to be seen, the dresses had all been cleaned and hung, the bedding was fresh, and Sasha’s old doll had even had its hair brushed.  He picked it up off of Hux’s nightstand and handed it to him, “Here, you can play with it.  And your trunk needs to be unpacked.  I’ll have it brought up and you can arrange your room however you like.” 

Hux nodded and took the doll in his lap.  He didn’t protest, so Kylo took his silence as an affirmative answer.  He stepped towards the door, “I need to close this so I can take my daysuit off…I’ll see you tonight darling.” 

Hux nodded and stood, starting to look around the room.  Kylo left him to arrange his things.  Perhaps doing something for himself would bring something back.  He needed to try at least. 

Kostya was waiting for him, crouched and looking up accusingly with gritted teeth.  Kylo looked down at the wraith and whispered, “We need to talk.” 

Kostya snarled and crawled after Kylo.  He had never heard a wraith make such sounds before.  It seemed like the wraith was trying to shout at him, but couldn’t make the words come out.  He led the wraith out of earshot and rounded on the wraith, “Stop that snarling, I won’t have it Kostya!”  

The wraith growled, “Whhhhat haaaaaaappen?” 

Kylo’s eyes widened.  It seemed the wraith had gotten a few more words during their absence.  He looked down at the wraith and spoke quietly, “I’m about to ask you something very important.  Are we quite alone?  None of your friends around?  I’d like for this to be private.” 

Kostya growled more anxiously and inched closer.  Kylo tried to think of how to phrase the question.  If the Tsar was listening through Kostya then a direct interrogation was impossible.  He had to be careful.  He had to make sure not to say anything damning.  He leaned down towards the wraith and asks, “Have you heard anything from anyone in the past few days?  Letters?  Visitors?  Catch any stray thoughts?” 

Kostya only seemed to become more impatient and snarled out, “No!” 

Kylo wasn’t sure he could trust the answer, but Kostya seemed ready to go mad.  He had to tell him.  The words stuck in his throat as he tried to come to grips with admitting his failure, his inability to protect the person he loved.  He crouched down so he was face to face with the wraith, “We were separated and…I couldn’t stop it.  The Tsar punished him for what he tried to do when he first arrived…I couldn’t stop any of it.” 

Kylo reached out and put a hand on the wraith’s shoulder.  He’d forgotten how warm Kostya had become.  He tried to speak kindly, “He’s not himself right now, and he’s hurt very badly.” 

“Yooouuuu proooo- prum….promsssss,” Kosyta tried to say. 

‘You promised.’  He had promised to bring the wraith’s ‘Mama’ back to him safely.  Kylo felt his heart sink further.  He hadn’t trusted himself to get close to Hux, afraid he might cause more harm than good.  He was surprised that Kostya allowed himself to be pulled in.  He’d never hugged a wraith before.  He’d never touched them, really.  He pulled Kostya in and felt all of the awful emotion coming back to him as he whispered, “I’m sorry…I tried but I couldn’t reach him…I’m sorry…” 

Kostya wriggled away and slammed into the wall, hissing and growling when he couldn’t merge with it for a quick escape.  He growled again and bounded away, back towards Hux’s room. 

Kylo called after him, “Kostya!  Kostya no!  He’s resting!” 

Kostya turned and barked, “Promised!” 

The word came out with one clear, solid voice, one of a young man.  Kylo shook his head, trying not to focus too much on Kostya’s transformations, “I know.  I know I promised, and I’m sorry.” 

The wraiths face scrunched and his voice returned to its chorus of jumbled tones and pitches, “I want my mama…” 

He covered his face and rocked back and forth.  If he’d had eyes he might have sobbed as he chanted, “Mama…mama…want my mama…” 

“I know.  I’m so sorry, but you can’t see him now,” said Kylo, moving in closer and trying to comfort the wraith.  

To his surprise, the wraith cuddled right up to him.  Kylo stayed in place, stunned as Kostya leaned against him and let out those strange, sobbing noises.  He didn’t know what to do.  He wasn’t good at comforting people.  There was nothing he could offer the wraith, there was nothing he really needed.  He sat and let his arm drift around Kostya.  He had more of a defined build to him, shorter, stockier.  Not a child’s build, obviously that of a man, a grown one at that.  His mind clearly hadn’t caught up yet.  He was just like a small child. 

He might have to explain as if Kostya was a child.  He held the wraith a little tighter and attempted to say, “He was hurt, and now he needs time to heal.  When he’s himself I’m sure he’ll want to see you.  He’s very sorry…he’s sick right now.  He isn’t himself because of his illness.  I know it isn’t fair, but please understand.” 

Kostya nodded, settling in.  Kylo wondered if he would be allowed to move soon.  He had so many things to sort out, and all of them would need to be planned meticulously before he could act.  He knew the Tsar was watching. 

“Now, I need to know about you Kostya.  You’ve grown a bit I think.  I’m just trying to understand what came over you,” said Kylo, “Can you tell me how this happened?  Who you are?” 

Kostya pulled back slightly, wiping at his face despite not having any eyes to cry tears.  The wraith hiccupped and said, “A-alooone.” 

“Yes…I’m sorry we left you alone…” apologized Kylo, “We couldn’t take you with us…” 

“Alone,” repeated Kostya.  The wraith pointed at his head, “Hear…can’t…hear you…” 

Kylo paused.  If the link was established when wraiths had forgotten themselves, becoming lifeless limbs that existed to serve, then if a wraith regained or reconstructed a mind the connection must have been severed.  Which meant…it was possible that Kostya was safe.  But it also explained why the Tsar didn’t want Hux talking to wraiths.  Choice and…something about Hux seemed to sever his connection with them. 

So why not kill Hux?  Was the Tsar worried it would go too far and turn Kylo against him, or… 

A terrible thought occurred to Kylo.  Did the Tsar want the human and his power to himself?  He’d been…overly affectionate with Hux.  Every time Kylo saw the two of them together the Tsar had been petting him, touching him, trying to give him gifts.  If he let Hux live, was he allowing Kylo to keep him as an experiment?  To uncover all of Hux’s power before the Tsar took him into his custody?  It didn’t seem impossible at this point. 

“It’s alright, we’ll figure something out.  I suppose we should look after you first.  Have you set up a bed for yourself in the servant’s quarters?” asked Kylo. 

Kostya looked down, seemingly embarrassed as he mumbled, “Mama’s…” 

“You used Hux’s room,” Kylo guessed.  The wraith nodded and the vampire sighed, “I suppose its fine, just this once…but you really shouldn’t try to sleep with him, not unless he says you can.  I’m sure we can find everything you’ll need…I’m glad you can talk now.  You must have been practicing.” 

“Say…hello to…” Kostya began, breaking off into a whimper. 

“I know, I know…when he’s better he’ll be so happy to see you,” promised Kylo. 

He wondered if he ought to explain.  All Kostya knew was that Hux was hurt and was refusing to speak to him.  The wraith deserved an explanation, but could he say it here?  Was it safe?  Yes…yes it should be.  All he was doing was explaining the situation.  Kostya was already disconnected from the Tsar.  If the revelation that Hux had been ordered to stay silent turned Kostya against Snoke, it was of little consequence at this point. 

“You have to understand it’s not his choice.  The Tsar commanded it, and the Tsar…punished him.  It’s going to take time,” explained Kylo, “He just needs time, and friends.  He’ll be back though.  He has to come back…” 

He had to.  Kylo refused to think this was the end.  Hux didn’t deserve to end up like this, a husk of his former self, beaten and abused into silence for the rest of his life.  He deserved to live freely, happily, making his own life and his own choices.  Kylo thought back to Hux’s last few moments of clarity, how their relationship had become so strained.  If Hux having choice meant that the boy would choose to leave, it would sting.  It would hurt so badly, but it was the future he deserved, and Kylo refused to be the Tsar’s Gaoler a moment longer. 

“Kostya, I need to write some letters.  Will you be alright by yourself?” asked Kylo. 

The wraith hesitated, and from that Kylo knew the answer was no, even without an answer.  He sighed, “Would you like to sit in the study with me while I write?” 

Kostya nodded and pressed closer.  Kylo wasn’t quite sure what to make of him.  He suspected that somewhere inside Kostya there was a grown person, he couldn’t remember any children in his service, but in this state of either construction or reconstruction, he was very much like a child. 

Kylo had always wanted children.  For a number of centuries he’d longed for the ability to have one of his own.  He’d tried, ultimately in vain, but the thought never left him.  He hadn’t considered adoption.  Children of his own kind were rare, and most other creatures tended to have a shorter life, and he knew he would outlive a child of any other species.  And yet, here was Kostya.  When Kylo had imagined children he supposed he’d been idealistic.  He thought children might be like they were in picture books, slightly precocious, but well behaved.  He supposed now that they were supposed to be a bit more like Kostya.  Children said no, had troubles, needed attention when he didn’t want to give it.  More than that though, Kostya needed him.  The wraith had been left quite alone. 

“You come with me then,” said Kylo gently, taking hold of the wraith’s hand, “Can you eat or drink yet?” 

Kostya shook his head, so a calming cup of tea was out of the question.  Perhaps he could find something though.  Kylo supposed he’d spend enough time causing other people’s misfortunes.  It was high time he started fixing them. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sick, but doing my best.

His letter to Illya was a simple one, and by all appearances, a stern talking to about letters and parcels that shouldn’t have been sent.  The last thing he included was a paragraph at the end, stating that they ought to talk the matter through, given the nature of Hux’s sudden taking of her place.  He phrased it firmly, but mildly, so the humans would know he was coming, but not in anger.  He made doubly certain to include that nobody would be punished.  This was to be a simple meeting, a discussion. 

Humans were likely to meet in the daytime, with more light and less shadow.  The Tsar would be less likely to be listening in if Kylo went into detail about the situation and invited Illya to come see Hux. 

Kostya waited patiently, preferring to sit on the floor than on the furniture, curled up and trying to keep his sniffling quiet.  Kylo felt badly for him.  The wraith had waited for so long and Hux was too far gone to speak with him.  It wasn’t fair, and if Hux had been better he would have been able to see that.  Perhaps he could see it, he seemed to know, but whatever the Tsar had done was enough to keep him quiet.  And if there was on thing Kylo knew Hux was incapable of, it was staying silent when something wasn’t fair or right. 

Kylo finished his letter and another wraith took it away.  He looked over at Kostya, “All finished.  Now…I’m not quite sure what’s to be done with you.  Have you looked at any of the clothes that were left over?” 

Kostya shook his head and grunted out, “Tha…hrrr…goooone…” 

“Gone?” asked Kylo. 

Kostya moved his hands, their flapping motion mimicking moths fluttering about.  Kylo sighed, “Yes, I suppose between insects and vermin they would be all gone…and even if they weren’t, I can’t have you walking about in rags.” 

He had dresses.  Something in the attic was bound to fit, but Kostya was clearly male, or trying to be male.  If he gave Kostya a dress it might confuse him, or cause setbacks in his attempts to reconstruct his gender.  Kylo didn’t want to undo what had happened.  He had been confused and frightened by Kostya’s transformation before, but now he didn’t want it to stop.  He needed Kostya to be free from the Tsar, and more than that, he needed to know if there was a way to free the other wraiths. 

“Well, at least we can get you a bed, can’t we?” suggested Kylo. 

Kostya shrank back slightly, making uncertain growls.  Kylo supposed if the clothes had turn to rags, if any mattresses remained they wouldn’t be fit to sleep on.  There was plenty of bedding, Kylo knew he had extra blankets and such, but the wraith was probably better off sleeping on a sofa or…perhaps if Hux slept with Kylo in the master bedroom, Kostya could occupy the human’s room at night.  Sleeping in ‘mama’s bed seemed to give the wraith comfort. 

“We need somewhere for you to sleep.  If you like, you can have Hux’s bed and he’ll sleep with me, or you can sleep on a sofa,” offered Kylo. 

“D-dooon’ sleep…” admitted Kostya sheepishly. 

“You never feel tired or want to sit down?” asked Kylo, “Your legs don’t get sore?” 

Kostya looked down at his limbs, considering them before shaking his head.  He might look more human, but Kylo supposed his body was still that of a wraith, a practical shadow, free from pain and fatigue.  There didn’t seem to be much he could do for Kostya.  He didn’t need a bed, or food, and Kylo wasn’t certain that he could get the wraith clothing at the moment… 

“Mama’s bed?” asked Kostya. 

“If it makes you feel better, then yes, you can stay there tonight,” said Kylo.  He sighed, “I’m trying to get him back, Kostya, truly.  I’m sorry this happened, I know he’d never want to hurt you.” 

Kostya gave a shaky nod and a sigh, curling up a little bit on himself the way a child might.  Kylo crouched to be closer to him on the floor, “Well, since we’re here, and I have everything for writing letters, let’s figure out what you’ll need and how to get it.  I’ll need you measurements for clothes…do you suppose you’ve stopped growing?” 

Kostya stopped to look down at his body before giving another affirmative nod.  He didn’t appear to be growing or shrinking.  If he kept becoming more human he might finally get hair, eyes and sex organs, which didn’t have much to do with fitting.  He also didn’t seem to be regressing or shrinking.  It seemed Kostya had truly stopped growing, settling on this adult, male body for himself.  Kylo looked about and asked, “Where do we keep the measuring tape?  I know we had one when I measured Hux.” 

Kostya pointed to one of the drawers in the desk.  Kylo arched his brow, “Really?  Here the whole time…Why did I never notice?” 

“You neevvrr chek,” Kostya pointed out bluntly. 

“Well…I suppose I didn’t, did I?” muttered Kylo.  Had he really gotten so lazy that he didn’t know where he kept his basic necessities?  It had always been so much more convenient to make someone else run and get them that he left such menial tasks to wraiths.  He wondered what else he had forgetten in the depths of his writing desk. 

It didn’t take long to measure the wraiths, but as he did so, Kylo recalled something.  The number was familiar.  He got a sense of déjà vu when he jotted them down, like someone had mentioned the measurements before.  When the servants had been closer to human he recalled that they would have to send away for clothing, and one of them kept track of measurements, who needed clothing and how much was spent.  Then…then that servant stopped keeping that record for some reason, he couldn’t remember what it was.  Kylo recalled picking up the book and writing down the measurements when someone new came… 

Kylo looked up from his writing as the wraith wound the tape.  He looked Kostya over, “I can’t…remember your name, but I think you were one of the last to come.  And you were a boy like Hux, barely a man by definition.  I remember…I think you were blond, but I’m not sure.” 

Kostya watched his master solemnly.  The wraith looked down at his hands, waving them in front of his face to test their movement.  Kylo tried one more time, “Now that you can talk, can you tell me anything about how you came to be like this?  How you came back?” 

The wraith concentrated for a moment, “Huuuman.”

“Do you mean you were a human, or is this about Hux?” asked Kylo. 

“He…mama…like I’m huuuman,” Kostya tried to explain, pointing at his chest, “Look like…mama…” 

“So…he reminded you of your mother,” Kylo guessed, “And treated you decently…I suppose I wasn’t much help when your memories started failing.  I didn’t bother to treat you kindly, or try to remind you, I just ordered you about.” 

Kostya shook his head and pointed at Kylo, “Give…gave…choice…’Do something with it.’” 

That was right.  When Illya’s letter had come, Kylo told a wraith to do something with it, hoping the wraith would open it.  It hadn’t been a direct order, it had been open ended, relying on the wraith’s free will to get the result he had wanted.  It had been entirely selfish, but it seemed to mean something to Kostya.  That little bit of choice seemed very important to him. 

“So…Hux was kind to you.  I was asleep when you started turning.  Can you tell me what he did?” asked Kylo. 

Kostya broke off into a series of whines and grunts, almost as if he had too many words to say, so they all came out at once in a mess.  Kylo sighed, “That’s alright, perhaps you can tell me later.” 

“How…Mama hurt…?” asked Kostya. 

Kylo supposed this question was coming.  He looked at the shadows and knew the Tsar might be listening through other wraiths.  Placing blame fully on Snoke wasn’t going to win him favours.  He spoke quietly, “When Hux first arrived, he did something bad.  You must remember he had a gun.  The Tsar punished him for it…I don’t know the details, but it was violent and…” 

He felt sick.  The beating had been bad enough, and Valdes must have…he had to have done something.  And then afterwards the Tsar had primped and polished Hux as if he were some courtesan for Kylo’s bedroom.  Hux hadn’t done any of it himself.  The process must have been invasive, and the poor human was terribly private.  The whole thing must have felt like a second punishment.  On top of that….Kylo was certain something else had happened.  He thought Hux would be able to bring himself back by now but nothing was working.  He seemed to want to come back, but something was keeping him trapped. 

“You know he’s sick,” Kylo continued, “When certain things happen his mind retreats.  I’m sure he’ll come back.  He’ll be very sorry to have upset you.” 

He kept saying the words, they were all the comfort he could offer the wraith, who he would have to leave alone soon.  Hux would start to worry if he was left alone for too long.  He would also probably want a bath to warm up, clean clothing, a fire, perhaps some tea.  Kylo instinctively also wanted to give him a book to read, but knew he would have to think carefully.  Hux was only allowed frivolous poetry now… 

Kylo considered a trick of his own.  If he light up the library, so brilliantly that no shadows could see him, and brought Kostya in to reorganize some books…he might be able to swap some of the dust jackets.  When Hux got better he could be let in on the scheme as well. 

But now wasn’t the time.  He had to tend to the human, but the wraith seemed upset as well.  He wished there was something he could do, something he could give, but nothing was coming to mind.  If Kostya could at least entertain himself while he was alone, that might make things better. 

Kylo looked about, “Is there something you’d like?  Can you read or…perhaps you’d like drawing.  Anyone can draw.  Why don’t you draw something for us?” 

“Fooor…Mama?” asked the wraith hopefully. 

“Yes, I can pass them along,” promised Kylo.  He went to the desk and took some paper and ink for the wraith to play with.  He set them out on the table, “Here, sit in the chair and you can…or sit on the floor, the floor is perfectly acceptable.” 

Kostya ignored him and sat on the floor, experimentally drawing large circles over the papers. 

 

   ***  

 

Hux was exactly where Kylo had left him, sitting in his little room, wearing his dirty suit, with his bag all unpacked.  He looked about and started at the sight of the brown haired doll by the window.  It hadn’t been placed nicely like Sasha’s red-headed doll.  It had been flung there, without care for how it was positioned or its clothes were arranged.  If Kylo hadn’t known any better, he might have thought that Hux had meant to throw it out the window.  He understood why Hux hadn’t though; it was the doll that the Tsar had repeatedly shoved against his chest, insisting that he play with it. 

It was overcast enough that the light wasn’t painful on his skin, but Kylo remained in the doorway, not wanting to come any closer. 

Hux was seated on the bed, waiting as always.  He looked up at Kylo with anticipation and dread as he asked, “Now?” 

“If by now you mean time for your bath and shave, yes,” said Kylo, trying to be amiable.  He sniffed at the air and detected nothing but fear.  What did Hux have to be afraid of though?  He had to know Kylo wasn’t going to dismiss him, and he hoped that their love-making had been good enough that Hux wouldn’t be afraid of sex anymore.  What could he be so afraid of? 

“Darling, you know it’s alright, don’t you?  You don’t have to be afraid,” said Kylo quietly, “If you want to bend one or two little rules, its fine.  At least say hello to Kostya.”  

“I can’t.  You don’t understand, I can’t,” insisted Hux pleadingly. 

Kylo smelled something then, desperation.  The sort of smell Hux had given off when he had felt threatened.  Kylo was doing his utmost not to be threatening, so it had to be the Tsar.  Hux had to have been threatened or else he wouldn’t behave like this.  If Kylo knew his human right, he also knew that Hux would say nothing, being as stubborn as he was. 

“Hux, I know something’s wrong, so why not tell me what’s happened?  I can help you,” said Kylo. 

His human gave him a look that said everything for them both in no uncertain terms.  Kylo had failed to protect him before, so how could he protect him now?  Hux replied quietly, “We shouldn’t…there’s nothing that can be done, so, won’t you have me?” 

“Darling, you’re terrified,” said Kylo, “I don’t think I could with the way you smell.  I know how frightened you are and that your heart isn’t in it.  If you need a little time to calm yourself after everything you’ve been through, I understand.  I don’t want you to push yourself to do this.” 

“He said I have to,” said Hux. 

“And you will, but it will be on our time, when we say so, that’s all,” said Kylo, “But for now, you need to warm up.  Bath first, then your shave, and then some tea.”  

“You had your test, I have mine.  If I’m not…I have to be perfect.  Please try to understand,” pleaded Hux. 

Kylo nodded, trying to be defuse the situation before Hux became even more upset, “He said to listen to me…won’t you seem more obedient if you follow orders instead of insisting on having your way?” 

Hux paused and gave a slight nod, accepting the answer, at least for the time being.  Kylo resisted a sigh of relief before ordering softly, “Now bath, shave, and tea.  That’s what I want from you.  If you could manage a word or two to Kostya…”

“Please!” Hux begged, “Please I can’t, I can’t-”

“Alright, alright, calm down…” said Kylo. 

Hux’s affliction had very specific triggers.  He had to be rendered helpless, usually with someone standing over him.  The Tsar was taller, so that might simulate it.  Secondly, it wasn’t Hux himself who was the object of the threat.  Someone else had to be in danger, someone who the Tsar could have access to in an instant.  With the country being under his control and a network of wraiths, that could mean anyone.  If Hux was disobedient, then that person might be in danger, and it might be anyone from Kostya the wraith to Kylo himself. 

“He misses you so much, darling,” said Kylo, “He wanted me to tell you, that’s all.” 

“I know…” Hux said quietly.  He seemed to want to say more, but stayed silent. 

“Alright, well, let’s make sure you’re clean and warm.  How do you feel?  Are you hurting at all?” asked Kylo. 

“I…if I could have one of those pain medicines…” said Hux quietly. 

“Of course.  Do you your splint adjusted at all?  It’s not too tight?” asked Kylo. 

“No, I think it’s supposed to be that way.  Iva…when someone fell from the loft a few years ago I heard splints needed to be tight,” said Hux quietly. 

Kylo noted that he didn’t smile anymore where the other driver was remembered.  He hadn’t smiled at all, not genuinely, for days.  Kylo reached forward, “I don’t have another suit for you, you’ll have to wear a dress.” 

“It’s alright.  I’ll wear any one you want,” said Hux, a little too eagerly to be natural. 

The green one sprang to mind, but…Hux liked blue.  Kylo remembered when he dressed the boy in it.  Hux had got a strange sort of look on his face as if he suddenly realized that he wasn’t as ugly as he had thought, that sometimes, perhaps, he was pretty.  It would be cold, he would need a shawl as well, but the blue gown would probably be best. 

“We’ll take care of that later.  For now…you’ve worn that for days, let’s get you into something clean,” said Kylo. 

Hux rose and walked towards him, eagerly pressing against Kylo, hoping for an arm to wrap around him.  Kylo gently held his shoulders, still too afraid to touch anywhere near the broken ribs.  He wished he knew what had happened.  He had only heard what Valdes had done and was able to assume that Hux was healed, but no details.  He wanted to know, but didn’t want to ask. 

He brought Hux to the bath, but soon found himself depending on wraiths for basic things.  Drawing water, laying out clothing, finding soaps and razors.  As soon as they arrived Hux began undressing himself.  Kylo could smell his usual mix of nerves and shame, with Hux still not quite being able to overcome his natural, human, urge to be ashamed of his nakedness.  The boy undressed quickly though, and made no effort to hide himself in spite of his feelings.  Kylo nodded towards the water, “You’d best wash while it’s warm.” 

“You’re washing too, aren’t you?” asked Hux, “You didn’t at all before.” 

The human was right, but Kylo could see exactly where this was going.  He shook his head, “Hux, I can’t.  You’re not yourself.” 

“You won’t even touch me anymore…” the human whispered, “Why?” 

Kylo thought he’d explained himself perfectly well.  Hux was obviously under duress and being threatened.  The human was in no condition to give consent.  He could say yes, he could initiate, but Kylo would know why he was giving that yes.  He didn’t want to take advantage of Hux like this, use him while his mind was shattered.  He thought he’d conveyed that. 

He tried to explain again, “You’re not yourself.  You’re doing this because you’re afraid…I know before I said I was alright with that, but things have changed.  You’re the last person I want to use darling, and your body is so fragile right now, I’m terrified I’ll hurt you.” 

“What if I need this?  You said yourself I’m hurt and…I just want to feel something good.  Please?” asked Hux. 

He didn’t believe for one moment that this was truly Hux’s wish.  If so, there were other ways than having Kylo use him, ways that would be safer for his fragile body, and Hux was smart enough to ask for those.  It was clear that the boy had, and was still likely being threatened, so every time he refused Kylo knew it would cause the human undue stress.  There had to be a compromise, something that would make Hux feel better but wouldn’t hurt him physically or mentally. 

“I’ll wash with you, dress you up, but you need to understand that-” Kylo hated what he was about to say, but knew it had to be done, “-I know better than you.  I know what you can and can’t handle.  If I hurt you again, it will only take you longer to heal next time.  Now I want you to stop being a…silly human…and I want you to do what I say.  I want your obedience and I want it now.” 

Hux looked downwards and seemed to concede defeat, save one small utterance, “But I have to obey the Tsar, we both have to.” 

“And he will be obeyed, when I say so.  Which of us do you think knows best?  A vampire with centuries of wisdom and experience, or a silly human boy with more impulse than sense?” asked Kylo.  He didn’t mean it.  Hux had a perfectly valid point, but he wanted so badly for this conversation to be over… 

Hux stayed quiet at that and let Kylo nudge him towards the bath, “Now, you’re to get clean, and after you’ll keep resting.  Have you thought of anything you’d like to occupy your time?” 

“I could sew…” said Hux quietly. 

Kylo knew that they had plenty of rags to practice on.  Perhaps he might even be able to salvage something for Kostya out of the moth-eaten clothes the wraiths had worn before they lost themselves.  Taking clothing in might be difficult, especially with how much smaller Kostya was, but perhaps Hux could adjust a shirt or two at least.  Kylo nodded, “I think sewing is a very good idea, now get in the tub and I’ll join you shortly, darling.” 

He hoped the wraiths got an earful of their conversation and reported it straight back to their master.  It was difficult to keep his hate in check though.  Normally when Kylo hated someone he was strong and powerful enough to take his revenge swiftly.  He hadn’t been at anyone’s mercy like this since he had been a child.  It was so strange to be powerless, to have to behave a certain way to come through a situation unscathed. 

He supposed it was a very small taste of what the humans he kept had been forced to deal with. 

He stripped down and got in the tub with Hux.  He was still a sorry sight, with his bruises changing colours, with purple and now greenish spots.  Kylo knew they would have to turn yellow and brown before they healed, and that process could take a long time depending on the severity of the injury.  He also noted the shape of them.  Along his ribs there were long swaths of bruising from being hit with something long, an arm or a leg perhaps, and on his legs…Kylo ground his teeth when he saw those.  He knew handprints when he saw them. 

Hux seemed to notice too and drew his legs up to his chest gingerly, “I’m sorry…” 

“Why?” asked Kylo. 

“He…I couldn’t stop him,” said Hux quietly, “…I…I just…” 

“You don’t need to apologize,” said Kylo. 

“He…he pulled up my shirt and…I said no…” said Hux, becoming even quieter, “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” 

“That’s nothing you need to be sorry for,” Kylo repeated, reaching towards Hux. 

“And after…I couldn’t stop it either.  He…t-told me to hold still and…they touched…” Hux covered his face and wiped at his eyes, “I tried.  I said no and then…I had to say yes.  I’m sorry.” 

Was Hux…trying to apologize for infidelity?  Kylo shook his head and reached out, putting his hand on the human’s shoulder, “I know you didn’t want to and you don’t have to be sorry at all.  You were forced to, I know that.” 

“But you wouldn’t touch me,” argued Hux, “I knew you wouldn’t want to.” 

“I didn’t want to because I didn’t want to hurt you.  Look at all these bruises, and your arm, I’m so afraid to hurt you.  It’s nothing to do with that.  Please don’t cry, you didn’t want to and I know that,” assured Kylo.  He hadn’t thought about anything Hux was talking about.  He hadn’t known.  He had no idea Hux thought what he had been through, what had been done to him, had made him feel less desirable. 

“I just want to fix this, but I don’t know how,” rambled Hux, “There’s nothing I can do.  Everything’s ruined now.” 

“Nothing is ruined, you least of all.  Things just need a little time.  They’ll be better soon,” promised Kylo.  He moved closer, “Why don’t I wash your hair, you like that don’t you?  I can’t imagine how horrible these last few days have been.  Let me try to make things better for you.” 

“Shouldn’t I be-” the human began. 

“Not with that arm you aren’t.  I want you to rest and heal.  When you’re well again, then I’ll let you have your turn,” assured the vampire, “But for now, let me take care of you…if you feel up to it, would you sleep with me tonight?” 

“Yes,” Hux answered immediately. 

“Just to sleep,” Kylo reminded him.  He considered adding that he was glad, because it meant the wraith could borrow Hux’s bed, but refrained.  He could tell by the way Hux behaved that he still cared about the wraith, but something was being held over him or against him.  Kylo figured that had to be the only reason Hux wouldn’t so much as speak to Kostya.  He also didn’t want to press for details, worried that forcing Hux to remember what had happened would only make the trauma last longer, “And to sew.  I have some things you can practice with.  And there will be a nice, warm fire with plenty of light so you can see. 

He rubbed some soap into the red locks, making them stiff with lather.  Hux sighed and rested his forehead on his knees, “I’ll do better.  I won’t do anything or make that happen again.” 

With a great deal of finality, Kylo whispered to him, “That’s certainly something that needs an apology, but not from you.  Never from you.” 


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LATE FOR MY BUS AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Kylo tried to find a balance between caring for Hux and not being too invasive.  He didn’t want to take advantage, or cause more trauma, but keeping his distance wasn’t working.  The part of Hux that was still trying to get out needed the attention, needed to know that he was loved and desired.  It was a curious balance, but one that Kylo tried desperately to keep.  He made sure the human was cleaned and dried.  He shaved Hux’s face and was pleasantly surprised that the human didn’t flinch or make any move to stop him.  Hux didn’t even place a hand over his anymore.  Recalling how much the straight razor had terrified Hux before, Kylo was glad that there was at least one thing the boy wasn’t afraid of anymore. 

When he finished with his face, Hux looked up at him, “It really, really itches…” 

If Hux had moved past his fear, perhaps Kylo ought to move past his own too.  He held the razor out in an open hand, “Then you should take care of it.” 

Hux paused, looking at the blade, “You shouldn’t give that to me.” 

“There’s no rule that says I can’t.  It’s a tool, not a weapon, and you need to use it.  It’s alright, I’m telling you to take it,” said Kylo, “You do have to listen to me…please take it and look after yourself.” 

The boy hesitated, looking over the knife before curling his fingers around the handle.  He looked down at his legs, probably not having any idea where to start, but obviously disliked the short, prickling hairs that had grown back.  Kylo sighed, “It’s more painful, but wax can be used to get rid of hair more permanently.” 

“Wax?” 

The question was curious, more characteristic of Hux.  Kylo replied eagerly, hoping to coax more questions from him, “Yes.  See, you can use wax on strips of paper.  You can use the wax to pull out the hair at the root so it won’t grow back so quickly.  Of course, you are pulling out hair, so it can be quite painful.” 

Hux looked down at his legs before spreading lather over his lower legs.  Kylo did his best to ignore the fact that his human was much, much more flexible than he thought.  Most humans strained with discomfort when they reached down to touch their toes, but Hux did so as if it were completely natural, barely bending his knees at all.  Kylo turned, dressing himself, and then brushing imaginary dust and smoothing nonexistent wrinkles from Hux’s blue gown.  He let Hux look after himself and brought him the dress when the sounds of movement ceased. 

“I do like this one on you,” said Kylo, holding up the dress, “I’m sorry I haven’t got more trousers for you.” 

“I don’t mind,” said Hux, taking the dress and pulling it over his head. 

He’d gotten much better at dressing himself.  He still couldn’t quite tie the laces in the back, but that was to be expected of anyone.  Kylo signaled him over and tied the laces, “So you’d like to try some sewing, would you?” 

“Yes, if that’s alright,” said Hux, sucking in a breath so the laces could be tied tighter. 

“Would you mind trying to alter some shirts?  Do you know how?” asked Kylo. 

Hux pursed his lips and considered his answer before replying, “I know a little…I could try, but it might not work or look very nice.” 

“That’s alright, so long as they fit,” said Kylo, knowing Kostya would be thrilled having a shirt from his ‘mama’. 

Hux nodded, “I’ll try then.” 

“I know you will,” said Kylo, “The wraiths will bring you something to work with.  Though when they leave, be sure to light plenty of candles and keep the fire going strong.  You need the light so you don’t damage your eyes.” 

That shouldn’t be suspicious.  Humans needed light to see and fire to keep warm.  If it just so happened to make it difficult for the Tsar’s spies to peek in on Hux, then it couldn’t be helped.  Hux didn’t seem to suspect anything, nodding at the instructions before wandering off. 

Kylo considered the myriad of problems his situation.  Kostya wanted Hux, but Hux was either too far gone or being threatened into ignoring him.  The wraiths were spies, but without them Kylo could hardly look after the castle by himself.  He barely even knew how to cook, let alone clean.  Hux wanted touch and attention, but Kylo was positive that, even if it was just a small part of him, was requesting it under duress and coercion.  Still, if he refused to touch him, another part of Hux was concluding it was because… 

How far had it gone, Kylo wondered.  It hadn’t sounded like Valdes had been the one who ‘cleaned’ him after the incident.  Hux had…obviously not wanted it, and it was obvious that the proceedings had been…at least somewhat intimate.  More intimate than Kylo had been willing to believe.  Then he’d been paraded through the palace in that ridiculous sheer robe where anyone could have seen him.  Kylo wanted to know more, but he knew he wouldn’t like what he discovered.  For Hux’s sake he needed to know, so he could make sure he didn’t say or do anything upsetting, but talking if he was unprepared might do the human more harm than good. 

It was a delicate situation, one that needed care.  He was also so angry.  Angry with himself and with the Tsar.  Every time Kylo thought he had made progress, that he had somehow fixed himself and made himself the best possible version of himself, something happened and he discovered he had always been horrible.  He always behaved so selfishly with Hux, and had always been so confident that he knew best.  He was older, but not always wiser.  He knew more, but didn’t always have the right perspective so he could apply that knowledge.  He was strong, but he’d spent centuries using that strength for the wrong side. 

He’d thought of humans as little more than cattle.  He’d tortured them.  He’d obeyed the wishes of a king who wasn’t nearly as benevolent as he’d imagined.  Kylo knew he had done wrong, so much wrong, and now he was at a loss for how to fix it all. 

Perhaps he’d never be able to fully make amends. 

When he was finished dressing he knew he would have to wait.  He needed to wait until the Roskovna girl received his letter, and that would take a day at least.  Waiting never used to bother him.  With his long life days and hours were nothing to him.  They weren’t for Hux though.  Days could be so long for humans. 

He recalled the Tsar’s palace and how it was impossible to tell time.  He never thought much of it in the past.  He’d always enjoyed being there, and so long as things in his territory were stable he never felt hard pressed to return quickly.  He’d never been concerned about time, but being there with a human made him acutely aware of it.  Humans needed meals at set times of the day and they needed to maintain a sleep cycle.  With no sun or clocks to tell time, it was difficult for them.  Was it something the Tsar had overlooked because time was meaningless to him, or was it a deliberate act to further torment humans? 

He thought of the humans in that ‘kennel.’  No light, no way to tell time, just darkness and no idea when they would be allowed to leave.  It had to be horrible for them, and nobody seemed to realize that.  Everyone seemed to be completely mad.  Even the ones he thought would be more sympathetic made no effort to raise their voices for those weaker than themselves. 

Yet, if they did, what could they hope to accomplish?  He’d tried…it hadn’t gotten him much of anywhere.  But if there were more, if they could be convinced, the Tsar might be forced to side with them to preserve their precious unity. 

Kylo went for a wander through his halls, staring suspiciously at each passing shadow.  It wasn’t long before he found Kostya in the study, still drawing.  Whoever he was or had been, he obviously wasn’t an artist.  Most of Kostya’s pictures were made up of circles and spirals with the odd ink blotch dripped over the page.  He approached and Kostya looked up at him briefly before returning to his work. 

“Kostya, I was wondering if you could do something for me,” said Kylo. 

Kostya looked up again and made an irritated noise.  Kylo continued, “Can you cook?” 

Kostya nodded and Kylo added, “Can you show me how?” 

The wraith cocked his head in confusion, but pushed his pictures away and got to his feet anyhow.  Kylo tried to recall if he’d ever visited the kitchens.  He must have, but when he tried to think of it the only image he could think of was the kitchen from his childhood home.  Kostya asked, “Whaat…cook?” 

He hadn’t thought of that.  What would Hux like?  He liked sardines, but it was cold, so something straight from a tin wasn’t going to warm him.  Soup?  Humans talked about soup when they were cold, and it seemed easy enough to make, just water and bits of cut up things.  He knew how to cut things and he could pour water, so soup shouldn’t be any trouble. 

“Soup, I suppose,” said Kylo. 

Kostya shot him another irate look, and shaking his head left the pictures to show Kylo to the pantry.  The wraith looked about before opening a small drawer under a spice cabinet.  He pointed inside, “Whhhat soup?” 

That would explain his irritation.  Kylo crossed his arms and said, “I don’t know, the sort humans eat.  I barely remember food.” 

Kostya shut the drawers, and looking about, went to a sac of potatoes.  He pointed over at the spice rack and seemed to be miming for Kylo to take it.  The vampire grinned, “Potato soup?  Is that what humans like?” 

Kostya shot him another irate look, “Not….huuuman…long time.” 

“So you were a human,” said Kylo, “Do you have memories?” 

“My mama…far away…” Kostya tried to explain. 

“Your family lived far away from here?” asked Kylo, trying to remember who in his employ was local and who wasn’t.  He knew there was one person from Poland, but he couldn’t remember anyone else, “Can’t you recall a name?” 

Kostya shook his head, and taking a few more odds and ends from the pantry began to shamble away, balancing everything in his arms.  Kylo followed the wraith to the kitchen, where he began to spread everything out to his liking.  He looked about and found nothing was similar to the kitchen in his childhood home.  Lighting a fire and roasting something over it in a pan was easy enough, but he wasn’t certain about the stove, and he’d never used an oven in his life.  But this should be easy.  Just odds and ends boiled in water for a while. 

Kostya took a knife and put it on the table, waving Kylo over, “Cut…cut…” 

“Cut them?  Easy enough,” said Kylo.  After years training with knights and proving himself in battle, a few potatoes that couldn’t even fight back would be easy enough to handle.  He cut them in half as Kostya lit the stove and placed a saucepan over it.  He glanced at Kylo and shook his head, rasping, “Hrrrno…cut…peeeeel…” 

He crossed the room, pushing Kylo aside.  Taking the knife he used it to slice the brown skin from the potato.  Once he was done he chopped it into smaller pieces and passed the knife back to Kylo.  He explained, “Thissss…cut this.” 

“’Like this’ you mean,” said Kylo, trying to imitate what the wraith had done.  He supposed soup wasn’t quite as easy as he thought.  He couldn’t get as close to the skin as Kostya had, cutting away large chunks of potato away along with the peel.  It might have been the knife.  If he had a better knife, one he was more used to, he would have done a better job.  Yes, clearly the knife was at fault here. 

He made easy work of the carrots and celery that were placed in front of him, finding them much easier to peel and chop.  Kostya seemed interested in his technique as well, unable to help staring as he peeled the celery.  When he was finished, the wraith pointed to the pot and said, “In.” 

It was a simple enough command, but Kylo had no idea how he was supposed to get all of the vegetables into the pot.  There were more than several handfuls so he would have to take more than one trip to ferry them all into the pot.  He began to grab fistfuls of them when Kostya let out a growl.  He gave Kylo another slight headbutt, pushing him out of the way so he could pick up the piece of board that Kylo had been chopping the vegetables on.  Kostya carried the whole thing to the pot, and turning it, scraped all of the vegetables into the water.  Kylo added his pitiful handfuls and muttered, “Look, I’m new to this.  I’ve only roasted meat for humans before.” 

Kostya looked in the pot, “Wait…cook.” 

“I suppose it needs time before it can turn into soup,” noted Kylo, “How long until it’s finished?” 

The wraith didn’t answer and returned to the counter where he began to cut up an onion.  The vegetable had a curious effect on human’s eyes, stinging them and causing them to cry.  He supposed not having eyes was, in this case, an advantage for Kostya.  He chopped up the onion and asked, “Mama…?” 

Kylo sighed softly, “I’m not sure…he’s either been ordered to keep quiet or he’s been threatened.  He won’t tell me.  He’s very upset though.  I really do think that if his hands weren’t tied he would want to speak to you.” 

Kostya stopped chopping the onion and asked, “Mama get better?” 

His voice had become that of a young man again.  Kylo nodded, “Yes, I think he is getting better.  I’m hoping he’ll want to try to talk soon.  Whatever’s been done to you doesn’t seem reversible, so I don’t see why him talking to you should be forbidden.  I’ll try telling him that tonight.” 

A few minutes passed, ticking away until they reached nearly a half an hour.  Kostya took another saucepan and a strainer, then to Kylo’s surprise began separating the vegetables from the soup.  Kylo arched his brow, “Kostya, what are you doing?  It was almost finished.” 

The wraith ignored him and called, “But-ter!” 

Kylo let out an irate sigh and went to look through the pantry items for the butter.  Finding a little pot of it he spooned six dollops of it in the pan and began to fry chunks of onions.  He added in flour, salt and pepper until the whole concoction began to thicken.  He didn’t have a human’s nose for food, but Kylo could tell that something was starting to smell different.  Kostya added milk slowly, along with the vegetables from before.  It was a massive pot of soup, probably enough for four or five humans easily. 

“I’m not sure he can eat all that,” said Kylo. 

“C-coooold, so, freeee,” explained Kostya. 

“Freeze it,” reasoned Kylo.  He supposed it would keep for a while that way and Hux could eat more when he wanted to.  He looked at the soup and felt a little proud of himself.  He hadn’t done much, but this wasn’t the same as putting a piece of meat on a fire.  This was real cooking, he supposed, and this was his first time to try his hand at it.  He couldn’t tell if it would taste good or bad, Hux would have to be the judge of that, but it looked good and he hadn’t set anything on fire that he wasn’t supposed to. 

Kostya poured a bowl of it and Kylo explained, “I’d like to cook for him more often.  I think we’ll all benefit from it.” 

He hoped Kostya understood.  With the other wraiths always watching, the less involved they were in daily activities, the better.  Kostya nodded and asked, “You…with me?  You want to…be with me?” 

The question took Kylo slightly aback.  Kostya was lonely?  He supposed if the wraith was becoming a human then he would soon require the same sort of care as Hux, including a need for company.  He’d been left alone for a long time, and had been looking forward to Hux’s return.  With his ‘mama’ still unavailable to him, Kylo supposed Kostya would take company wherever he could find it.  Was he asking for friendship?  Kylo was certain that he was. 

“Yes, I want to be with you as well.  I’ll try to make sure you aren’t left alone for long,” assured Kylo.  He sighed and added, “But I’m going to leave tomorrow, just for the day.  There’s a human I need to speak with.  I’ll come back that evening, it won’t be for long…and I’ll talk to Hux.  I’m hoping I can change his mind.” 

“But…trouble,” said Kostya. 

Hux might get in trouble, or someone else, and that would be weighing on the human’s mind.  If Hux had been his usual self, he probably would have been plotting a way to talk to Kostya.  Either Hux was still traumatized, or he’d retreated so far into himself that he didn’t want to do anything that made him feel less safe than he already felt. 

But what further trouble could he get into?  Kostya wasn’t turning back, if anything the changes were accelerating.  Hux wasn’t permitted to speak to the wraiths, but Kostya wasn’t really a wraith anymore.  If he ordered Hux to do it it could absolve him of any willful wrongdoing.  Kylo didn’t like it though.  If he did that he would have to give Hux a command, probably call him a silly human again, tell him that he was wrong.  He wasn’t wrong though, and he was afraid that the human might start believing that lie.  If he didn’t though, Kostya would be left alone, and that didn’t sit right either. 

“I’ll find a way,” said Kylo, “Hux isn’t the only one who can make plans and play with words.” 

Kostya nodded and took a bowl down from a high cupboard and poured some soup for Hux. 

   ***  

Kostya let Kylo take the bowl up on a tray.  This was something he’d never done for one of his humans before, always letting a wraith serve their meals.  He liked it.  If circumstances had been different then he would have liked it more.  He kicked at the door with his foot since he couldn’t knock, but found that it hadn’t been shut at all.  It opened without effort and a bright light caused him to squint.  Looking around as much as he could he saw candles on every available surface, making the room brighter than he’d ever seen it before.  Of course, that was exactly what he had told Hux to do. 

He found the human sitting pensively.  There was something of his old self in his look as he stared at the fire, a shirt and spool of thread in his lap.  He was deep in thought, so deep that he hadn’t noticed Kylo walk in.  He was bothered by something, and what that something was Kylo could only guess.  His assault, the trauma that followed, and everything the Tsar had said to him must have weighed heavily on him. 

“Darling, I made something for you,” said Kylo, trying to draw his attention. 

Hux looked up and his thoughtful expression disappeared.  He seemed hyper-vigilant, alert, frightened, like everything could go wrong in an instant. 

“It’s alright, it’s only dinner,” assured Kylo. 

Hux watched him as he deposited the tray on the table.  He held up the shirt, “I tried.  I could shorten the sleeves and hems, but I don’t know what to do about the shoulders or sides.” 

“That’s fine, I’m glad you tried,” said Kylo.  He motioned Hux over, “Now I want you to try this.  I made it for you.” 

Hux looked at him curiously, showing a little of his own self, “I didn’t know you could cook.” 

“It’s my first time to try.  I hope it’s to your liking,” said Kylo.  He beckoned again, “Please?  You’ll try it won’t you?  I couldn’t taste it even if I wanted to.” 

After a brief moment of hesitation Hux approached and took his seat at the table.  It felt like an eternity as he took a spoonful and blew on it, trying to cool it a little before tasting it.  He looked up at Kylo and said sincerely, “It’s good.” 

“Kostya showed me how.  If it weren’t for him you’d be eating water and boiled potatoes,” said Kylo. 

Hux frowned and set the spoon back into the bowl.  He looked up at Kylo, “You know I wouldn’t keep away unless there was a very good reason.  Please, he told me not to talk to wraiths.” 

“He’s barely a wraith anymore.  He can’t hear thoughts, he can’t merge with shadows, and he’s discovering more of himself by the hour.  I don’t think he’s going to change back whether you refuse to see him or not,” Kylo tried to explain, “I won’t ask you to speak to any wraith, none of them, even if they’re tangled.  But Kostya isn’t a wraith anymore, not in any way that matters.”  

Hux looked down and shook his head, “I want to, I do…are you trying to get me in trouble again?” 

The question was nervous.  Kylo shook his head disbelieving, “No, never.  I don’t want to see you hurt again.  Darling I wouldn’t suggest this if I didn’t think you would be safe.” 

“He didn’t say anything about Kostya, just that I needed to stop meddling with wraiths,” said Hux.  He drew a hand to his forehead and sighed, “I don’t even know how I do it.  I just talk to them and it happens, just like the horses.” 

“If he didn’t say anything about Kostya, then I think it’s alright,” assured Kylo, “He knew everything.  If he didn’t know about Kostya I’d be surprised.  If Kostya was really a concern, he would have said something, don’t you think.” 

Hux shook his head again, “I’m scared.” 

It wasn’t unreasonable for him to be.  Kylo reached across the table to take hold of the boy’s hand, “I know.” 

They stayed like that for some time in the flickering light, Kylo holding his human’s splinted hand as Hux sorted out his thoughts.  He spoke quietly, reassuringly, “I still love you.  Nothing has changed that.  I know you’re afraid, but I hope that you aren’t afraid of me, or that I’ll do something to hurt you.” 

“Why wouldn’t you after all the trouble I’ve been?” asked Hux, a touch of his usual bitterness returning. 

“Because after everything you’ve shown me,” said Kylo, lowering his voice and hoping there were no wraiths closeby, “I never want another human again.” 

He smiled as Hux looked at him incredulously.  He tapped the table, “You should finish that before it gets cold and dress yourself for bed.  I’m tired myself.” 

“Dress myself…?” Hux asked cautiously. 

“Comfortably.  I keep telling you, none of that until your ribs have healed,” warned Kylo. 

“What was that medicine in the basket?” asked Hux, “Should I take any of that?” 

“It was a well-meaning gift, but unfortunately a useless one, unless you have a cold or some minor cuts as well,” said Kylo, unable to help a slight huff.  He looked at Hux, “About Sylvia…I can’t begin to apologize enough.  None of it was fair or acceptable.” 

“So they were from her,” concluded Hux, as if he’d had suspicions all along.  He removed his hand from his forehead and asked, “Do you still love her too?” 

“I don’t,” said Kylo, “Things have changed, though…could you understand that idea at all?  That someone can be in love with two people at the same time?” 

Hux shook his head, “If you love someone that should be enough, shouldn’t it?”  With a slight start he added, “But if you want, it’s alright.” 

“No, it isn’t alright.  Look…it’s difficult to explain, but a key part of any such arrangement is that everyone involved should understand and be willing participants.  I didn’t say anything to you about Sylvia and I didn’t give you a choice.  That wasn’t right of me,” said Kylo, “So…I’m trying to say I’m sorry.” 

Hux glanced at his soup and didn’t reply for a long time.  He didn’t say anything as he took another spoonful, and then another.  After finishing most of his serving he put the spoon down and said, “You don’t need to be.” 

It was a loaded statement, one that indicated unspoken anger and resentment.  One that couldn’t be spoken for fear of retribution.  It seemed Hux was back, for the most part, but he was being cautious, which he had every right to be.  Kylo leaned in and whispered, “You are the furthest thing from a silly human I’ve ever met.  I’m glad to have you home again.” 

Hux started slightly at the word, ‘home.’  Kylo moved as close as he could, “And you know who else is happy to have you home…” 

“If you’re insisting…I suppose I have to obey,” said Hux, “You always know so much better than me.  I’ll try to be more to your liking.” 

He was laying it on thick, either out of spite or because he’d realized it wasn’t safe to speak plainly.  Kylo wouldn’t have been surprised by either.  He assured, “You won’t get into any trouble.  I’ve bullied you into this afterall.” 

“You’re certain?” asked Hux, showing traces of fear in expressions so fleeting Kylo barely noticed them, “You said you were certain before as well…”  

The vampire nodded, “I’m certain now.  If you speak with Kostya it will be on my orders, you were obeying me, as you were instructed to.  You can’t be faulted for that.” 

A thought crossed Kylo’s mind.  Was Kostya an experiment?  Perhaps the Tsar wanted to see just how far Hux’s abilities went.  He hadn’t been banned from using his powers, making crystals light up or talking with horses.  It wasn’t a fear with any sort of foundation, but Kylo worried that Snoke wanted the human for himself, either to contain his power or use it as his own.  It might explain why the Tsar allowed Hux to live, with an extension on his term, instead of killing him outright.  Hux was still young, and still unaware of the extent of his powers.  In a few years though, Hux’s potential might be realized, or at least grown enough to be more understandable. 

“Did he say he would take you away if something went wrong?” asked Kylo. 

Hux paused and shook his head, “No…he just said how awful I’d been, made me repeat it so many times I couldn’t keep count.  He didn’t say anything, but I didn’t like the way he looked at me…” 

Kylo nodded his understanding, “If you’d like to talk…” 

Hux crossed his arms and mumbled, “I kept saying no but he wouldn’t stop…I couldn’t do anything.  I couldn’t stop him.” 

The human was upset, but his voice was tinged with just enough hatred to know that Hux was past his spell.  His fingers gripped his arms as he said, “I can’t afford anymore misteps.  We tried, it’s over now.  Just let it be Kylo.” 

He certainly wasn’t going to let it be.  At the end of his term Hux would either be killed or taken by the Tsar, and that was something Kylo wasn’t going to allow.  So they couldn’t convince the Tsar, but there were other ways.  He thought back to Hux’s original plan: going to France, then eventually America.  In a Republic they would be able to escape the Tsar.  The trouble was getting out of a country where every shadow could be a spy.  It would have to be a last resort, but if it came to that, Kylo would be more than willing to make a run for the border with Hux. 

Hux kept his eyes on the table as he said, “I remember when I first came, you told me I should just let you love me and try to make me happy.  If that’s all there is left, maybe that isn’t so bad.  It’s a better life than what I had before.” 

“Is that what _you_ want?” asked Kylo. 

He didn’t.  He might as well have had it written across his face, and his silence was just as damning as his expression.  He forced a slight smile to his face, “There’s no other choice.  Let’s try and make the best of it.  I’ll do what I can for you too.” 

Kylo leaned in, “When you’re better…Darling, I need to settle something in town tomorrow.  Will you take care of Kostya for me until I return?” 

Hux nodded, “I will, but I need to be sure I’m allowed.” 

“You are,” promised Kylo, “Is there anything you’d like from the town?  You’ve had such a hard time, I’d like to make it better somehow.  If there’s anything you’d like…perhaps a tin of sardines?” 

The corners of Hux’s mouth ticked up slightly, “I wouldn’t mind that.” 


	45. Chapter 45

“You have to be sure.  More certain than you’ve been about anything,” Hux insisted. 

He stood at the doorway.  Kylo had made a show of dressing the human for the day, taking care to put on a show for the shadows in the walls.  He wore the pretty green dress with ribbons and ornaments in his hair, all carefully placed.  Hux seemed to be aware that Kylo was putting on a performance.  When they had those three humans over and Hux indicated that he wouldn’t mind doing a little acting to get some revenge, he’d done so silently.  The human proved he was capable of picking up on subtle hints and when he could and couldn’t act out of line. 

It was possible that Hux hadn’t made the connection from the wraiths to the Tsar yet, but he must have known that he was being watched somehow.  He behaved like a perfect human, submitting to Kylo’s whims to make him pretty, but also fretfully declaring his misgivings about being ordered to speak to Kostya.  The human knew he was being listened to and seemed to be trying to absolve himself of any wrong doing.  It wasn’t his fault.  He was being ordered.  He wasn’t allowed to disobey Kylo and was caught between two sets of commands.  Hux sounded like he was trying to make that explicitly clear. 

As for Kylo, he didn’t mind being thrown under the carriage, just this once.  He planned to test his boundaries anyways, and it was safer for him to be unruly than it was for Hux.  He playfully adjusted a ribbon in the boy’s red hair and tested a few of the beads he’d strung into it, making sure they wouldn’t fall out.  He nodded his approval, “I’m certain, now I need you to stop being silly and fussing.  You’ve been told to obey me, correct?” 

“Yes… I just need to be sure I’m not doing anything bad,” said Hux, “When I’m bad…” 

“You’re not.  Now there’s someone very excited to see you on the other side of the door,” said Kylo, being overtly dismissive. 

Hux took a deep breath.  He seemed apprehensive to meet Kostya after rejecting him several times.  Not to mention whatever the Tsar had been threatening him with.  After taking a moment to steel himself, Hux opened the door.  To nobody’s surprise, Kostya was there.  Kylo had no idea how long he had been standing there, but it must have been for some time, as he couldn’t instinctively feel when Kylo was awake and in need of him anymore. 

He inched closer and asked, “Mama?” 

Hux nervously replied, “Kostya…” 

“Mama!” the wraith exclaimed, throwing his arms around the human. 

Kylo could see Hux winced slightly and stepped in, “Gently, Kostya!  Gently, his sides are still hurt.” 

The wraith loosened his grip, but still held on, “Mama don’t go… don’t go.” 

“I won’t.  I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry I wouldn’t talk to you.  You waited so long,” said Hux, moving his own arms around the wraith. 

Kylo smiled softly, “Do you think I can leave you two alone for the day?” 

Hux nodded and Kylo patted his head.  The vampire whispered, “I’ll be home soon.  Be good and take care of each other. 

   ***  

Instead of feeling confident, Kylo only felt dread as he journied to the Roskov homestead.  He had to look for a little information on the family, since they weren’t humans who he normally dealt with.  A few generations ago one of them had made a small fortune as a merchant and purchased, with Kylo’s blessing, some land to build a house and keep some animals.  It was near the edge of the village, close to the farms, giving the family a quaint, quiet place to get away from the smells and the bustle of other humans. 

Their wealth wasn’t what concerned Kylo though.  When he thought about the history he had with this family, he felt ashamed.  He was going to stroll up to their house and ask for an audience with their daughter, who he had nearly taken from them months earlier.  If the family had been made up of vampires the idea would have been absurd.  They would reject him and have every right to.  But he was a vampire, their ‘better,’ and they would admit him out of fear. 

Kylo left the Night Mare by the hitching post and heard a scream from within.  He glared at the horse, “You just can’t help yourself, can you…” 

The Night Mare snorted, leaving Kylo to deal with whatever she had done, probably waking some servant from a nap with a bad dream.  He approached the front door and felt like a dog approaching his master with a tail between his legs.  He wondered if there would be any retaliation.  If a coach driver could procure a gun with silver bullets, then surely a wealthy man could do the same.  It wouldn’t surprise Kylo at all if he was greeted with a bullet to the face after rapping on the door. 

Even knowing that, he seized the knocker on the front door.  He meant to give three knocks, but only managed two as a maid opened the door.  She looked up into his masked face and gasped out, “We’ve been waiting… in the… the…” 

“Lounge?” offered Kylo. 

She nodded and asked, “Will… would you come in?” 

“Yes, thank you,” said Kylo as he crossed the threshold. 

He half-expected a trap, but there was none.    As he breathed a sigh of relief he considered that this had been where Hux had spent a fair amount of his childhood.  It didn’t seem like a place where a young boy would have much fun.  Everything was clean, neat and in its proper place.  Not a single portrait hung at an odd angle, and not a speck of dust could be seen.  Children had always seemed messy to Kylo, and surely if there were children about something was bound to get knocked over. 

Hux had said that he was once, more or less, a hired companion, a playmate for a wealthy child.  Kylo supposed it would have been strange for him to come to a house and be paid to befriend someone.  He had probably felt pressured by the sterile state of the house, afraid he might ruin the perfection that he had stumbled into. 

Kylo was lead to the lounge and found three humans there.  It was his first time to see Illya Roskovna, sitting on the couch, wedged between her parents.  She had her father’s blue eyes and her mother’s chestnut curls.  Her dress was the prettiest Kylo had seen, and he’d collected many over the years. 

More than that, he noticed that Illya looked exactly like the Tsar’s doll. 

A jolt of emotion surged through him and he shuddered at what had happened right under his nose.  All that time Kylo had thought the Tsar was awkwardly trying to play with Hux, simply not understanding that Hux, as a young man, wasn’t interested in playing with toys.  That hadn’t been what happened at all.  The whole time the Tsar had been silently threatening Hux.  He knew who Illya was.  He knew Hux cared about her.  She was one of his subjects and could do with her as he pleased. 

He had to keep Illya away from his castle.  Plans would have to change. 

Illya’s father finally spoke, “My daughter has done something to upset you?” 

“I’ve…” Kylo began, trying to gather his thoughts after the shocking revelation, “I’ve come to understand that there are some things that need to be cleared up.  Rules that need to be addressed.  May I sit?” 

The man gestured across from him, but his face was far from welcoming.  He looked to be on edge, keeping himself as much between Kylo and his daughter as he could place himself.  The mother clutched Illya’s shoulders, gripping them tightly and trying to draw her further away.  Kylo sat, hoping to seem less intimidating.  Glancing at the window he saw that the curtains hadn’t been drawn.  If someone could do that then he could take off his mask, which most humans found unnerving. 

“Might I impose on your maid to draw the blinds?” asked Kylo. 

The man nodded his head in the direction of the curtains and the maid rushed to obey.  With sufficient shade, Kylo removed his helm and set it on his lap, hoping his face was less intimidating.  It didn’t seem to be, with the three humans continuing to glare at him. 

“Your daughter has been maintaining correspondence with my human,” Kylo began, trying to start a conversation. 

“There isn’t a law against it to our knowledge!” 

Kylo drew back slightly as Illya snapped at him.  Of the three of them she was the fiercest, trying to wriggle from between her parents. 

“No, there isn’t, but it begs discussion.  I understand that Armitage wasn’t given an opptotunity to settle his affairs,” said Kylo. 

He said nothing, and at long last Illya growled, “They seized and sold everything as if he’d died.” 

“Precisely.  Given the circumstances I can overlook things like clothing being sent, since he only had what was on his back when he arrived,” said Kylo, “However, I must ask that they cease.  You must understand that I’ve seen letters, or lack of them, drive humans mad.  You wouldn’t want to do him more harm than help.” 

Illya didn’t seem convinced, but her father, what was his name...Ros...Roskop, that was it, seemed to relax slightly as it became plain to see that Kylo bore them no ill-will.  Kylo suggested, “I’ve come because I’m open to a compromise.  Armitage wasn’t allowed to bring anything with him or make proper arrangements, but I’m afraid I can’t allow prolonged correspondence given… certain actions.” 

When nobody replied Kylo pressed, “If you’d like to choose some things to send and make your farewell, then I think that would be satisfactory.” 

Illya’s father placed a hand on her knee, “That sounds reasonable, doesn’t it?” 

He seemed eager to have his daughter accept the compromise, probably grateful that she wasn’t in any danger.  Her mother also pressed her, “You’ll be able to say your goodbyes and send him some nice things.  It’s more than most are allowed to do for their friends.” 

Illya’s anger shifted to her parents, “I want to speak with him alone.” 

“I don’t think that’s-,” Roskop began. 

“No, not him.  I want to talk to Midge alone or there’s no compromise,” said Illya sharply. 

Kylo very nearly laughed.  The girl seemed to have no understanding of how to make a deal.  If she wanted more than what was being offered then she would need leverage, which she clearly didn’t have.  Her parents seemed shocked as well, with her mother gasping out, “Illya!” 

“It’s alright.  Why don’t you tell me what you want and I’ll tell you what I’m prepared to allow?” suggested Kylo, “You have to understand I have reasons for refusing to allow certain types of contact.”    

Judging from the way Illya wrinkled her nose, she knew she was being patronized. 

“Humans get to say goodbye, don’t they?  We never did, and you can’t prove otherwise,” said Illya in a low voice, “So I want to talk to him.  If you allow that then I won’t send anything else.  If you don’t let me then I’ll keep finding ways to get messages to him.” 

So that was her supposed ‘leaverage.’  Kylo was having a difficult time keeping a straight expression in the face of such bravery and foolhardiness.  She seemed so determined that things would go exactly her way that Kylo wondered if she had rarely been told ‘no’ in her life, if at all.  It seemed that some humans could be quite spoiled. 

“So you think I’m going to allow you to do what no human has done for hundreds of years because you’ve threatened me with letters?” asked Kylo, unable to completely mask his bemusement. 

“No, Illya no, I forbid it!” Roskop snapped, rising to his feet.  He looked down at Kylo, frightened, but determined.  “My daughter will go nowhere near your castle.  You have the Hux boy so you’ve no right to take her.” 

Kylo figured it was only a matter of time before her father lashed out, verbally or otherwise.  Human bonds were incredible, as with any creature who travelled in a pack.  The bond between father and daughter always seemed particularly strong, though Kylo had chalked it up to males being possessive of their females, mated or otherwise.  What struck him though was that this human was so protective of his child that he was willing to leave another human to loneliness and despair before allowing his daughter to be put in danger. 

It was beautiful and horrible all at the same time. 

“Papa he needs me!” Illya shouted, “I owe my life to him!  Can’t I give him a few days after he’s given us years?” 

“Illya…” the man said sternly, turning to her and taking her shoulders, “What happened to Armitage was very, very sad.  I know you miss him terribly, but what’s done is done.  If something happened to you then everything he’s been through will be for nothing.  Wouldn’t that be ungrateful of you?” 

“Dear, he wanted you safe.  You should honour his wishes and stay here,” her mother chimed in, “Lord Ren has very generously offered to allow you to gather some things for him.  I think that would be for the best.” 

Both of the older humans were perfectly willing to throw Hux to the wolves, as it were.  Kylo wasn’t sure if it was out of love or selfishness, but they were unwilling to allow their daughter to go with him, not even for a few hours.  Was that how it had always been?  Hux bore no love for most humans around him.  Was it because they treated him like this? 

“I want to help him, mama,” Illya insisted, “He’ll send me back home.  He has to.  He can’t keep two of us.” 

 “Even if he does…” her mother cautioned, loweing her voice, “You’ll have spent time with a vampire.  What will others think of you…?” 

“They don’t need to find out!” said Illya, looking at her parents, “I can’t believe you!  Either of you!  He saved my life and you won’t let me talk to him!?” 

“If Armitage could be brought here I would say yes, but I won’t allow you to go to him!” Roskop shouted, “It’s too dangerous… I couldn’t fight when I put you on that coach the first time, but now is different.  I won’t lose you.  Never.” 

“Papa… you aren’t losing me,” said Illya, “Let me go, only for a few days.  I want to say goodbye to him.  He traded his life for mine.  Please… Anyone with a scrap of honour would do what they could to repay such a debt.” 

“If you like…” said Kylo, cutting in and pausing to make sure he was able to continue, “Perhaps a chaperone could be arranged, at a neutral meeting-point.  A respectable human of your choosing to accompany your daughter and ensure neither her person nor reputation are harmed.  I haven’t any women living with me at the moment, so I’m afraid my home is out of the question.  I understand for humans having a young lady staying under the same roof as men by herself is frowned upon.” 

“You see?  I could bring someone with me.  What about Constable Kolozov?  Or Mitaka?  Or even… oh what was his name?  Dmitri!  From the Mayor’s office.  Any one of them would come with me and make certain that I was safe,” pleaded Illya, “Or you.  Could papa come with me?” 

It seemed that might be the quickest, easiest way to settle things.  Kylo would have preferred to have Illya alone, it would have made explaining things simpler and been less humiliating for Hux.  Having a human who clearly thought so little of his well-being see him in such a compromising position would be hard on the poor boy.  He could also trust that Illya wouldn’t go spreading gossip about how Hux dressed like a woman or consented to sex with another male.  Kylo might trust Kolosov, and he was confident he could bully the other two into silence, but this man hated him and didn’t seem to care at all for Hux’s safety. 

“The Constable is a respected man, isn’t he?  He would be my preferred choice,” said Kylo. 

“Papa, please, for me?  If I’m not allowed to go I’m sure my heart would break.  I’d hate myself forever if I didn’t go,” begged Illya.  “Don’t you remember when you first brought him here to be my friend?  He made me happier than anyone.” 

“You aren’t going anywhere, especially not with Kolozov,” her father said firmly, “My answer is no and it is final.” 

“Then…I’m very sorry for suggesting it might be possible, Miss Illya.  If your father refuses under any circumstance to allow you, I won’t go against his wishes,” said Kylo regretfully. 

As Illya reeled from the refusal, her mother cut in, reaching out and trying to soothe her, “It’s alright dear, you can still send him something nice.  He risked so much to keep you from harm, I think this is what he would want.” 

“You’re… you’re both horrible!” shouted Illya. 

She pulled away, too quickly for either of her parents to seize her again and ran from the room, making no effort to hide her tears and sobs.  The two remaining humans exchanged a look and the mother went to tend to her daughter.  Kylo watched them go, and with his heightened hearing he could hear a door slam, followed by knocking as the mother gently called to Illya, trying to calm her down. 

“I’m very greatful you’ve been lenient with my daughter, more than you can know,” admitted the father, leaning in and holding his head in his hands, “But please, please leave her alone.  Let her mourne her friend and stop giving her false hope.” 

Kylo leaned back into his seat, “With all due respect, I’m simply trying to right a wrong that was done to her and Armitage.  They never got a chance for a proper goodbye and Armitage never had an opportunity to settle his affairs.” 

“I know you can command her to go with you, and I’m glad you haven’t.  She was distraught when she came home, raving that you were going to kill Armitage.  When Kolozov came to our home and demanded her she was heartbroken because she was certain that the only reason he would ask for her was if the Hux boy was dead.  And then Kolozov came back again, saying that boy had taken her place, her heart shattered all over again.  Please, let her heal from this,” pleaded her Roskop. 

Kylo said nothing.  He supposed if he had a child he wouldn’t want to risk them for anything. 

“If she would like to arrange a meeting, and a suitable chaperone can be found, I’d like to leave that option open to her,” offered Kylo.  He could still hear the girl’s mother gently knocking on the door and calling through, begging for understanding. 

“The best thing would be to let her move on.  She’s received a proposal, and we’re encouraging Illya to accept… though as you might imagine, it’s been difficult for her to focus on marriage,” her father explained. 

“That’s… so wonderful,” said Kylo, trying to sound sincere, “I trust he’s a good man if he’s considered worthy of her.  I wish her all the best.” 

The man sounded broken as he begged, “Please… leave her alone.  No more of this.” 

Kylo replaced his helm.  He knew that this wasn’t going to end the way he wanted and he didn’t want to force the humans into obedience.  He rose and added apologetically, “I’ll see myself out.  Thank you for your time.” 

Roskop seemed to realize that his lord was leaving empty-handed and that there might be reprocussions, “No, of course I’ll see you to the door… I apologize, I simply don’t think seeing Armitage is what’s best for Illya at the moment.” 

“Of course not.  She needs to give some thought to her future prospects.  I understand that,” said Kylo, “If she were to be anywhere near me her engagement might be broken off.  That was your fear, wasn’t it?” 

Kylo was giving the man an out and hoped he would take it. 

After a moment’s hesitation he conceded, “Yes, precisely.  She has much to bring to a marriage, but she’ll need to keep her good standing.  She barely escaped scandal when she returned.” 

“Ah, I suppose she very nearly came into contact with a vampire,” said Kylo, trying to hide his irritation. 

“No… it was because of Armitage.”

Kylo stared down at the man, dumbfounded.  “Armitage…?” 

“She returned wearing his clothes.  They were often seen together, and he risked a great deal for her.  People talk.  They say Illya Roskovna slept with the coach driver, that she’d seduced him to save herself, that she’d been sleeping with him since…” he trailed off, “We owe a great deal to that boy, but he nearly ruined Illya.” 

Was that it?  He was pinning everything on Armitage?  Not Kylo, the one responsible for taking blood-tax, but on Armitage, the foolhardy coach driver who had rescued one of his fellow humans.  Why… why would this man place the blame on his daughter’s rescuer? 

His mind immediately supplied answers.  Armitage was dead to these people, he could be blamed for anything without consequence.  If they blamed Kylo there could be consequences.  It was less dangerous for people to speak ill of a long-gone boy with no protection or status.  They could do so quite openly.  If someone were to speak ill of their lord in public, then they might face some sort of punishment.  Going with the system, as horrible and unfair as it was, provided a lower risk than fighting against it by placing blame where it truly belonged. 

Kylo had hurt this man deeply.  He had nearly taken his daughter from him, and yet, rather than fight him off, Kylo was being escorted to the door and given a polite sendoff.  If he hadn’t had such status, such privilege, he would have been shot on sight.  No, he’d have been shot through the door without pomp or ceremony. 

Bowing as he left, Kylo politely said his goodbye, “I’m truly sorry for the grave injury I’ve done to your family.” 

The man awkwardly bowed in turn, but said nothing, unable to deny that fact and unwilling to accept the apology.  Kylo couldn’t blame him.  If there was one thing he could understand, as a vampire, it was the desire to hold a silent grudge for a very long time. 

After his mind had made the connection between Illya and the Tsar’s doll, it was for the best that he was been able to bring her back with him alone.  It might have agitated Hux more than it would have helped him.  A letter might work just as well.  Hux would be able to see that Illya was safe and he’d her done no harm. Still… he would have liked to bring Armitage a friend.  The stables weren’t completed yet, so they would have to wait on a horse for his human.  Kostya was decent for company, but he couldn’t quite hold a conversation and required a great deal of attention. 

Attention from Kylo seemed to please Hux, but the vampire knew that it wasn’t the same as talking to an old friend.  He thought Illya might revive Hux, but a letter would have to do.  Hopefully it would have the same effect. 

He tried to think of what to do next.  Stopping by local pawn shops might be something he could do, though he had no idea what would have belonged to Hux.  He had to get the sardines though, Hux really seemed to like those. 

He approached the Night-Mare and patted her nose, “I just keep making things worse and worse, don’t I?” 

Unhitching her, the Night-Mare snorted, looking back at the house.  Kylo started as well, hearing a sudden thud and footsteps.  It wasn’t long before he saw Illya Roskovna tearing across the lawn and barreling towards the woods.  So she was running away from home.  Kylo could recall doing that once or twice as a child.  She’d brought nothing with her that Kylo could see or smell.  No purse, no food, not even a coat.  Despite her stubbornness, she seemed to be a spoiled girl.  She would probably return home the moment the cold or hunger set in. 

In any case, he had errands to run.  He had promised Hux some sardines. 

   *** 

The look of shock on human’s faces was something Kylo had grown accustomed to.  As he went from little shop to little shop, enquiring about wares, the humans he met stared up at him, frightened and dumbfounded.  One young girl, the clerc in the first shop, quickly burst into tears and hid in a back room when he asked for directions to a shop that sold food.  It wasn’t long before word of his arrival spread and the streets became deserted. 

There had been a time when he would have taken pleasure in frightening his humans… now not so much. 

The humans were all too happy to serve him quickly so he would leave.  He bought a few tins of sardines for Hux, and the orange fruits that he seemed to like so much.  He also looked for some winter weight clothing.  Most clothing needed to be fitted, but there were items that would fit nearly everyone, and Hux didn’t seem the sort who would mind if something was a little loose.  In a shop that sold wool and a few wollen items he found a blue scarf that would look nice on his human, as well as a pair of socks so thick they could serve as slippers.  He couldn’t allow Hux to go about with only one pair of fall-weight stockings. 

He figured he ought to stop at one more place though, figuring he might not come to town for a long time.  The dress shop came to mind.  He’d been ordering from them for generations, but he hadn’t been there in person in years.  They would have a copy of Hux’s measurements and be able to make some winter clothing for him.  He would need a coat of his own, and perhaps some gloves or mittens.  On top of that, he was sure an extra pair of trousers would make his human very happy.  Kostya was in need of clothes as well, or at least he would be soon.  Yes, the dress shop seemed the best place to go. 

When he entered he was astounded by all the bolts of cloth.  There were colours and textures he hadn’t seen before.  Considering he didn’t enter human society enough to keep up with their fashions, it shouldn’t have surprised him.  He wished he could have taken his mask off to get a good look, or taken his gloves off to feel all of the new fabrics.  He saw a pretty green bolt of cloth, one that would bring out Hux’s eyes perfectly.  He supposed he could have a suit made out of it, but it looked like the sort of fabric that ought to be used on a dress. 

“Can I help-”

A young man stopped mid sentence and Kylo turned in time to see his jaw drop.  Kylo gave a nod, “Just browsing for now.  I expect I’ll need your assistance later.” 

“If…If something wasn’t to your liking we could…” the boy floundered. 

“Everything was perfect, as always,” assured Kylo.  He approached the counter and looked about, “I don’t suppose you have a pen?” 

The boy practically dived at the counter to find him a pen and pad, holding them up with shaking hands.  Kylo took them and the boy jumped back.  Sighing, he began to write down Kostya’s measurements.  “I have a new servant in my service and he needs suitable clothing.  My human also requires a coat for winter and a few other articles.” 

“I-If you list them we can make them…” he hesitated and reached under the desk, continuing, “Perhaps…perhaps this might be of use…” 

He placed a book on the desk and opened it, “It’s a book with dress plates… you can have a look and choose from those styles, if you didn’t have any in mind.” 

Kylo looked down at the book and flipped through it.  The clothing appeared slightly different from what he was used to.  He took note of the pictures and spied a picture of a gorgeous evening gown.  Hux didn’t seem to mind dresses anymore, but it was obvious he preferred men’s clothing.  He would have loved to see Hux in this dress, to hold him by his slim waist and pull the boy into his lap to snuggle him.  However, he didn’t know how Hux would feel about a new dress.  As much as he wanted his vision to be made real, he wanted Hux’s permission more. 

He made a note of the page and asked, “Would you bookmark this for me?  I’d like to think about it.” 

“Don’t you…” the young man trailed off. 

“Don’t I…?” inquired Kylo. 

“Don’t you have a man with you?  That red haired coach driver,” asked the boy. 

“That’s why I’m taking the time to think about it,” explained Kylo, “Now, about that new servant…” 

   ***  

Kylo was happy to return home, but couldn’t help wondering if Illya had gone home or not.  Perhaps her parents had caught on and sent the police after her.  Perhaps she was now under house arrest in case she disobeyed her father again.  Nearly anything could have happened.  He supposed what he ought to have done was drag her back to her house and turned her in.  It was becoming dark, and if she was still out it would be dangerous for her.  Hopefully she had the sense to turn back, or to stay with some other human before the sky grew dark. 

He hoped he hadn’t unintentionally put her in more danger than she was already in.  As he drew closer and closer to home, his regret over his inaction grew.  He wondered if he ought to contact the constable and aask if she’d made it home from her little adventure. 

Returning the Night-Mare to her seal he wandered into his home.  He was greeted by the feeling of warmth and knew Hux must have started a fire.  Venturing further inside he could see the glow of fire and candlelight coming from his study. 

That morning Kostya had been overjoyed when Hux greeted him.  The human began, apologizing for ignoring the wraith.  Kostya hadn’t cared at all, embracing his ‘mama’ and childishly pressing his face into Hux’s chest.  It seemed Kostya hadn’t left Hux’s side throughout the whole day.  Upon entering the study he saw Hux curled up, reading some nonsense poems, mouthing the words to himself while Kostya lay with his head on Hux’s stomach. 

Hearing Kylo approach he looked up and pressed a finger to his lips.  He pointed down at Kostya and mouthed, ‘sleeping.’ 

So the wraith had finally found himself in need of sleep.  With a quick look, Kylo noticed that Kostya still didn’t have eyes, and wondered how Hux came to that conclusion.  A quick snore provided the answer, and Kostya hugged himself closer to Hux. 

Hux ran a hand over the wraith’s smooth head and continued reading silently, furrowing his brow as he studied the words.  Kylo crept closer and placed a kiss on the human’s head, whispering, “Do you think you’ll be able to stand?” 

Hux looked down at Kostya and whispered back, “Now?” 

Kylo nodded and crouched down, continuing to whisper, “Well, perhaps when you’ve-”

He heard a knock on the door and his heart leapt.  Kostya also gave a little jump before groaning and settling on Hux’s stomach again.  Hux asked quietly, “You’ve asked someone over?”  

“No,” said Kylo, furrowing his brow. 

Hux looked up at him fearfully and held Kostya close, “You said it was safe!” 

“I did…it might be a human with some business,” said Kylo.  He sniffed at the air.  It was definitely a human and… 

He patted Hux on the head and said, “I can smell them.  It’s just a human.  Wait here a moment.” 

Hux looked up and watched him leave.  Kylo followed the scent back to the front door.  It couldn’t be her.  She didn’t have the audacity.  She couldn’t afford to ruin her engagement.  She wouldn’t put her parents through such hardship again. 

Kylo opened the door and found Illya Roskovna on his porch, her arms crossed and her teeth chattering.  Her lips were blue from cold, and Kylo could only assume her fingers and toes were a similar colour.  She seemed on the verge of dying from the cold.  She said something, but it came out as an indistinguishable mutter.  Kylo shouted inside, “Warm blankets and hot water!  Now!” 

Kylo grabbed her by the arm and forced her into the the house, something he could feel her weakly resisting.  Illya looked half dead, and from her nonsensical mumbling the cold had very nearly claimed her.  She stumbled about, likely unable to feel her feet.  Kylo caught her as she tripped and fell, gathering her in his arms as he growled, “Of all the idiotic things any human could have done…” 

“Kylo!?  What the hell is… is…” 

He didn’t have time to hide her.  When Hux entered, he saw his friends limp body in Kylo’s arms, immobilized by cold, her skin ashen and extremities changing colour.  Hux clasped his hands over his mouth.  He tried to take in a breath to gasp or scream, but the tightness of his corset wouldn’t allow it.  Hux seemed several seconds to be fighting to breathe as he assumed the worst. 

Kylo barely had time to reach out as Hux’s eyes rolled back in his head, and nearly didn’t catch the human at all.  He supported Illya in one arm and Hux with the other.

This was not at all how he wanted this evening to end. 


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update before TLJ. Not sure what my postings will be like after. I have a feeling that what I see will either make me want to post more, maybe even write different fics, or it might devastate me into taking hiatus. I just don't know. 
> 
> Either way, thank you for coming this far with me. I do plan on finishing this, it's just a matter of when. 
> 
> ((On a more technical note, the last chapter was posted in a hurry and 'Viktor' was a place holder while I looked up a better name. Illya's surname is Roskovna, something I'd decided on before I came up with a name for her father. His name ought to be Roskop.

Hux was the first to revive, only requiring his corset loosened, some smelling salts, and some brandy to calm his nerves.  At first he did nothing but glare at Kylo, but as soon as he saw that Illya wasn’t dead, just on the cusp of succumbing to the cold.  When he realized this he sat in his chair with an arm around Kostya, demanding an answer that Kylo couldn’t give him.  He had no idea how Illya had come this far by herself. 

“So it’s nothing to do with the Tsar?” Hux repeated, “Then why didn’t you smell her?” 

“It wasn’t something I was thinking about,” said Kylo, piling more blankets on the frozen girl.  A wraith had brought hot water and some cloths, which Kylo applied to Illya’s head, dabbing at her face and hoping to warm her up, “Perhaps you should sit here.  She might take in some of your warmth.” 

“What are we going to do?” asked Hux, rising to his feet. 

“We’re going to make sure she doesn’t fall asleep until she’s warm again, then we’ll send for someone to bring her home,” said Kylo.  He shook his head, “I had no idea she would do this, but she can’t stay here.” 

Hux nodded his agreement and moved to take Kylo’s place by Illya.  Kylo rose from the floor.  He figured the best place for her was in front of the fire covered in blankets.  What else did humans need when this happened?  Tea?  Tea might warm her a little.  He also wasn’t sure if alcohol was good for humans in this condition or bad for them.  It was one or the other and he couldn’t recall which it was. 

Kostya had risen with Hux, and remained pressed close to his mama.  With great curiosity, he regarded the half-frozen girl and tilted his head.  Illya was the first girl he’d seen since his transformation had begun, so it was no wonder he was so fixated on her.  Kylo also couldn’t help noticing the way the wraith would press closer to Hux when he started to pay too much attention to Illya.  It was possible that the wraith was discovering jealousy. 

“Illya, what were you thinking?” Hux scolded quietly, making sure the blankets were snug around her. 

Judging from the way Illya looked at people when they spoke, she still had some of her sense left.  She couldn’t speak though, her voice coming out as a mess of grunts and chattering teeth.  It sounded like she was trying to reply, but couldn’t manage it. 

“I’m going to write a letter.  She’s in no condition to ride a horse any time soon, she’ll need a coach to bring her home,” said Kylo.  He couldn’t bring Illya back in this condition, but she would be able to make the journey in a coach.  In the time it took for a letter to get out and a driver to fetch her, she would be able to travel. 

Reaching under the blanket, Hux took Illya’s hand, rubbing it between his own and blowing on it, trying to get some colour back into her fingers.  When he saw that, Kosyta tried to shove his hand between theirs, trying to get a little attention for himself.  Kylo called to him, “Kostya, I need your help with this letter.” 

He didn’t.  Not really, but he wasn’t sure what would happen when the wraith got jealous.  Kostya raised his head and made his annoyed hissing sound.  Kylo tried to understand his feelings, just getting his ‘mama’ back and now having to share with someone else must have been frustrating, but surely he had the ability to see that Illya desperately needed care. 

There was also a desperate need to get Illya away from the castle.  The Tsar obviously knew who she was and what she meant to Armitage.  With the wraiths the Tsar could see any corner of his domain, but the castle seemed an especially dangerous place for her to be.  Not to mention what her stay would mean for her and her future, if she got one.  Respectable humans didn’t associate with vampires outside of a professional capacity, as an unfortunate necessity of certain careers.  Respectable women also didn’t rush to houses where men were the sole occupants, unless they were a maid or governess. 

He needed to send out a message quickly.  Kylo supposed the most efficient thing would be to go by himself to town, minimizing his contact with Illya, but rushing might come off just as badly.  If he seemed too concerned someone might think there was some relation between them that would cause a burst of emotion in him.  The best thing to do for both of them would be to keep things quiet, take just enough time to be discreet, and to be transparent with the Tsar. 

Kylo would have to write him a letter as well, explaining that Illya had shown up quite suddenly and he had no interest in taking more than his quota of humans.  She’d also come of her own accord, being a foolish young human, and Kylo had had no knowledge of her plans. 

“P-p-p-porch…” she said finally. 

Armitage cocked his brow before guessing, “You hid by the porch?” 

The girl nodded, his shivering exaggerating her movements as she curled her body in on itself.  A wraith placed a cup of tea on the table, and the boy left her side long enough to take it and bring it to the other human.  He coaxed her, “It’s alright, just tea with a little brandy.  It will warm you up.” 

She, like Armitage when he first arrived, seemed apprehensive to take food.  Kylo called over from his writing desk, “It’s alright.  Fairies are the ones who trap you if you eat their food.” 

“He’s right,” said Armitage quietly, “The food’s fine.  Better than fine.  It won’t hurt you at all.” 

Illya seemed hesitant, but Hux held the tea and blew on it until he felt it was a safe enough temperature to drink.  He asked her, “Can you sit up by yourself or do you need help?” 

Illya shivered before wriggling into a seated position, wrapping herself in the blanket and leaning on Armitage.  Kostya seemed ready to go join them but Kylo called, “No, no, I need you here.  I want you to put these in the mailbox when I finish with them.” 

He tried to write, but couldn’t help watching the humans.  Armitage continued to scold Illya, telling her that this was no time of year to be outdoors with no coat or shelter for hours on end.  He held the tea for her to drink and kept an arm around her to try to keep her warm.  Kylo couldn’t help feeling a little jealous himself.  His human had never taken care of him this way.  Sensing the feeling, Kylo tried to tell himself that his relationship with the human was entirely different.  If care was something he wanted and Armitage hadn’t given, either it was something they would have to discuss, or given recent circumstances, it was something that Armitage wasn’t comfortable giving. 

There was a little feeling of truth bubbling through as well.  This was how humans behaved with each other.  They weren’t always huddled together, looking fearful and nervous.  Kylo had almost forgotten that humans could feel relaxed with each other, and that their guards could drop and love could exist outside of fear.  It always stuck him how loving humans could be, given how much time vampires spent dwelling on the human’s potential for violence. 

Kylo finished both letters, one to the Tsar and one to the constable.  It wouldn’t be seen as unusual if Kolosov was summoned to the castle, and Kylo figured he could trust the human to be discreet with sensitive matters like a young lady’s reputation.  The Tsar on the other hand…Kylo just hoped the Tsar would believe that this was none of his idea, and more importantly not Hux’s idea. 

He gave the letters to Kostya, who seemed to be becoming more annoyed with his situation by the second.  He would occasionally grunt and growl, and once she regained some control of herself, Illya would start when she heard the sounds.  When she could finally speak she asked Hux, “Why are you…d-dressed like th-th-th-that…?” 

Looking down at himself, Hux resembled a painting of Adam in the Garden of Eden, a man suddenly aware that he wasn’t dressed.  He stayed in place but looked away, “There wasn’t any clothes for men about.  None that fit me, anyways.”  He gave her a stern look, “But why did you come?  You had to know you weren’t allowed.” 

“I wanted to see you,” said Illya, summoning all the determination she could.  She pressed herself next to him and managed to stammer out, “I wouldn’t…I wasn’t going to be stopped…I kn-n-new I had to c-c-come by myself.” 

“Illya, you can’t stay.  What’s done is done, and I’m alright with being here,” insisted Hux.  He held her close and said, “It can’t have been easy, but it’s not a good idea to try to stay.  You know you’ll have to go home, don’t you?” 

“I don’t w-w-want to g-go home,” protested Illya, “Nothing’s the same since I c-came back.” 

“Illya,” said Hux with a strange, loving sort of frustration, “You can’t stay.  The law doesn’t allow it.  And surely you can think of better places to go.  You could see America for me.” 

The girl leaned against him and squeezed her eyes shut, “You were meant to go!  You were meant to send me a postcard… you promised.  It wasn’t supposed to be like this at all.” 

Hux shook his head before resting it on top of the girl’s, “But it’s how things are now.  We have to work with the way things are, not the way we wanted them to turn out.  I’m sorry I couldn’t send you a postcard.  If I could do it you know I would.” 

Moving in closer, Illya closed her eyes.  Kylo could smell the salt in her tears before they even started.  It seemed she really hadn’t been able to let go, and had perhaps placed more hopes in a successful assassination than Armitage had.  He stood by his opinion that the humans’ plan was a foolish one.  The Tsar would have taken his revenge swiftly, apprehending Armitage and likely sending Illya on to whoever would take charge of Kylo’s territory.  They wouldn’t have succeeded, but they had held on to the foolish hope that they would, and things like living comfortably and postcards from America weren’t impossible things. 

Illya could move enough to dab at her eyes with the blankets.  Hux insisted, “You need to go home when you’re better.” 

“Everyone tells me what I’m supposed to want!  You, papa and mama… why can’t I choose what’s best for me?  What if I’d rather stay with you?” asked Illya. 

Was she in love with Armitage?  No, if they were as close as Hux said, she would have known his proclivities.  She did love him though, just not in the way that he loved Hux.  Kylo couldn’t smell any of the usual scents humans gave off when they were aroused, but it was plain to see that their bond was a strong one. 

“You can’t, you’re smart enough to know that,” said Hux.  He pulled her in as close as he could, “What’s happened?  Why don’t you want to go home anymore?” 

Illya clenched her fists as much as her numb hands would allow and said, “I’m supposed to marry Nemov.” 

Hux visibly stiffened.  For a moment Kylo didn’t understand, then he recalled that Nemov was the name of the bailiff.  Illya simpered out, “Papa wants me to say yes.  They’ve been telling me that people thing y- someone ruined me and it’s the only offer I’ll ever get.  I can’t do it Midge.  I won’t go back.” 

She looked up and said earnestly, “I can be a servant.  I don’t know much about cooking and cleaning, but I can learn.” 

“Kostya, come here,” Kylo called. 

With a gasp, Illya seemed to discover that Kylo was still in the room.  She kept close to Armitage and looked up at him fearfully.  As Kostya came in Kylo warned, “This is one of my servants.  They become bound to my home when they take their oath.” 

Illya understood immediately, clasping her hand to her mouth in horror.  The only future she would have as a servant in Kylo’s castle would be that of a wraith.  Even if Armitage lived for years and years, eventually he would die, and in time her mind would break under the strain of time, and her name would eventually slip from Kylo’s memory just like Kostya’s and those of the other wraiths. 

“That said, I’m not sure I like the idea of you with Nemov either.  Why would your father want you marrying such an ugly human?” asked Kylo. 

“Because married women are exempt from blood tax,” Hux replied quickly, verging on snapping.  He seethed to himself, “And because Illya was nearly chosen once he’s not about to let her be chosen again.” 

“The solution’s a simple one then.  Find some other boy who’ll marry you and elope.  If you’re headstrong enough to make it here by yourself then surely you can manage that,” said Kylo, crouching and having a seat on the sofa.  He had a feeling that Illya wouldn’t like him coming too close.  “I imagine you’re not terribly picky about prospective partners at the moment.” 

“I don’t know who’s afraid of me and who isn’t.  Papa never lets me go out anymore, so I need to sneak away.  Midge…I don’t know what to believe.  I send letters away but I don’t get replies.  I ask for news by people seem afraid to talk to me,” said Illya. 

Kostya jealously pressed himself up against Hux’s other side, hissing for attention and occasionally whining.  Hux put a hand on his head and rubbed it to placate him and asked Illya curiously, “Kylo let me send a letter.  Didn’t you get it?” 

Illya shook her head as much as she could and answered, “No.  I haven’t gotten any letters since I came back.” 

Within moments Kylo understood.  Terrified of losing their daughter, the parents had cut off all communication.  She would have to believe anything they told her, whether it was the truth or not.  Perhaps there were young men who would have accepted a proposal from a wealthy young woman, but she wasn’t allowed to go out to ask, and any reply to letters she sent out to friends must have been intercepted.  Either way, Viktor seemed intent on controlling Illya, imagining he was protecting her and securing a decent future for her. 

Illya seemed to have figured it out as well and began crying again as she asked, “Why would papa do that to me?  He was never cruel before…” 

From the look on Hux’s face, Kylo guessed he felt differently.  In any case, her parents had created a situation where Illya felt she had no choice but to marry the bailiff, Nemov.  Illya wiped at her eyes, “I don’t have to be married to be exempt, I just need a baby… If I have a baby I’ll be safe and he might not want to marry me anymore.” 

She looked up and Hux, “Midge…if it came down to it…?” 

Hux froze again at the question.  Kostya also paused, and Kylo couldn’t tell if he was confused or shocked by Illya.  The girl pleaded, “I know you don’t like girls but… you’re the only one here who can.” 

“Illya… I…” Hux stammered, speechless at the proposal. 

“I only have until I’m sent home, and then I won’t be able to ask anyone!” cried Illya, on the verge of hysterics, “I’ll be trapped with that wretched man for the rest of-!” 

Kylo finally cut in, “You really do have some nerve, Miss Roskovna, propositioning my human right in front of me.” 

Illya gasped again and begged, “Please… sir, he’s the only one who can.” 

“Not necessarily.  I don’t usually meddle with humans, but I’m allowed to order them about.  I know for a fact that many of the men who see me on business are single.  Pick one of them and I’ll see what can be arranged.  In the meantime, if you do marry Nemov, I won’t be pleased, and you can feel free to pass that message on to anyone you like,” said Kylo. 

Illya was silent for a moment, taking in this sudden alternative that was given to him.  Kylo held up a hand, “Don’t misunderstand me, Miss Roskovna, I don’t approve of you turning up at my home uninvited, causing troubles you can’t begin to comprehend, and having the audacity to ask something so outrageous of my Armitage.  You realize those are the first words you’ve spoken to me since arriving?  No, ‘thank you?’  No, ‘sorry?’” 

Illya remained quiet again before whispering, “Thank you for taking me inside.  I beg your pardon, my lord.” 

“If I’d known Nemov was your intended I would have told your father to refuse him on your behalf at once,” Kylo growled.  He watched Kostya and the wraith seemed…smug.  Illya was in trouble while he was still in Kylo and Hux’s good graces.  There was something oddly satisfied about the way his mouth curled and he rubbed his head against Hux’s shoulder. 

“Are… is that allowed?” Illya asked cautiously before adding, “My lord.” 

“It is.  I’ve every reason not to want bad humans breeding and passing down unwanted traits and behaviours,” said Kylo.  Both Hux and Illya wrinkled their noses at that answer but Kylo continued, “And I can see your remaining single being an issue when Hux’s term ends.  There might be some who will try to force you into becoming blood tax, since you were the one who had been selected before.  To prevent future conflict it would be in my own best interests to see you married with a decent partner and settled elsewhere.  Far from your village, preferably.”

He hoped the Tsar caught that.  His decisions weren’t based on his human’s feelings, and he was being harsh with a human who had broken the rules.  He huffed, “Be grateful I’m giving you any choice in partners at all.  It’s not a courtesy I need to afford you, especially after such atrocious behaviour.  Kostya, leave Mama alone, he’s allowed to have friends. 

Kostya made an irate noise and skulked away to Kylo’s side, clearly not impressed by the decision. 

“And what about Nemov?  He’ll be angry,” said Illya. 

“It’s long been my intention to speak with him on certain matters.  He won’t be angry for long,” promised Kylo, “As I said, it’s in my best interest to keep my good humans safe from the unsavory ones.  It helps to keep them well trained.” 

Hux had long since caught on that Kylo was putting up a front, but Illya hadn’t, and the words he said were troubling to her.  She seemed to want to talk back, but instead she huddled up and stayed close to Hux.  Kylo crossed his arms, “You’re going to have everything you want, so I’ll have no complaints from you or any trouble in the future.  Armitage, she’ll have to take your room.  Kostya will stay with us tonight.”

An satisfied growl told Kylo that the wraith approved of that decision.  Illya nodded and Hux asked, “Can you walk yet?” 

“If we go slowly…I was outside most of the day,” she explained. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” scolded Hux, though he couldn’t seem to help sounding impressed with her, “How did you get all the way out here?” 

“I had Ivan drive me.  I told him I was visiting a friend on a farm a few miles away,” explained Illya.  She sighed, “You’re right about him, he’s an idiot.” 

“More of an idiot than I thought,” said Hux.  He rose and held out his hands, “We’ll go slow, and the wraiths will start a fire.  I’ll make sure you’ve warmed up enough before you go to sleep.  Your lips are less blue now.” 

Illya looked him over before taking his hands.  She helf back for a moment, gasping, “Midge, your arm!” 

Hux looked down at his arm and replied, “This?  Oh… it’s from a few days ago.  I don’t really feel it anymore.  It’s more bothersome than it is painful.  Don’t mind it.” 

Illya seemed to realize that Hux wasn’t talking about something.  She glanced at Kylo and for a moment the vampire could practically smell the hate on her.  No doubt she assumed that Kylo was the one who’d broken Hux’s arm.  Knowing nothing about the Tsar it was a plausible conclusion. 

Hux ignored her shock and kept his hands stretched out, “See?  It’s fine.  You need to rest though.  I imagine someone will be here for you by tomorrow afternoon at the earliest.”

Staggering to her feet, Illya added “Later if it’s Ivan.  Though it won’t be him if he gets in trouble for this.” 

“Good,” said Hux haughtily, “Serves him right.” 

Without warning the wraith darted forwards.  He seemed incredibly jealous that Hux was looking after someone else, or possibly frightened that ‘Mama’ was leaving him behind again.  The childish voice came from his mouth, whining, “Mama!  Mama m-me too!  Mama…” 

Illya gasped and pulled back, covering her mouth as she took Kostya in.  The sight of him must have been shocking.  A naked creature that almost seemed human, speaking with a human’s voice, but clearly wasn’t a man.  Those sorts of creatures, the ones who seemed nearly human were the most frightening to most, and Illya was no exception.  Hux, now more than used to wraiths, gave a slight shrug, “I call him Kostya.  It’s alright, he won’t hurt anyone.” 

He put his good arm around Kostya for emphasis and explained, “See, he’s alright.  He’s somewhere between a wraith and a human.  When he remembers himself, or manages to put things together, he gets a little closer to being human.” 

Illya held her tongue but her discomfort around the wraith was obvious.  In the presence of something so unnatural and frightening, it was an understandable reaction.  Kylo gestured to the door, “Take the Roskovna girl upstairs darling, then have Kostya help you prepare for bed.” 

“You… sleep with him?” Illya whispered to Hux cautiously. 

Hux gave another indifferent shrug, “Well I can’t exactly sleep with you, can I?” 


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...TLJ. Not sure how I feel. It was a GORGEOUS movie. One of my favorite films of all time is Fantasia, and I love seeing stunning visuals accompanied by great music. On the other...the Hux scenes were really hard to watch, both because I know his history in and out, and my own personal history combined made me nearly throw up right there in my seat. 
> 
> I have other thoughts on plot holes and such, but just because I didn't enjoy a movie doesn't mean you don't have to. I was talking with my dad who saw ESB in theaters when it first came out. He said loads of people were disappointed, and now that movie is the highest rated Star Wars movie among fans and critics. So, who knows, two years from now I might change my mind. 
> 
> In the meantime...please afford me the courtesy of not calling me a nazi or politically insensitive for not liking a movie.

Kylo waited in his own bedroom.  His hearing was so acute that he could hear the humans talking.  Perhaps he should have forbidden them from speaking, or given Hux a time limit, something to make it seem as if he didn’t care about their relationship.  Once the humans started chatting though, he couldn’t help but be fascinated by them.  He allowed them to continue, hoping the Tsar understood that he had his own motives and that Hux’s feelings weren’t interfering with his ability to make decisions. 

He could hear their voices drifting down, echoing and soft,

“I’m sorry… I see you after so long and I made a perfect, selfish fool of myself.” 

“You were upset, it’s fine.” 

“It isn’t.  You risked so much and all I could think of was my own future.  I shouldn’t have asked that of you.” 

“…really, it’s fine.  Of course I didn’t like it, but I understand why you did it.” 

“I was so desperate.  I had plans.  I wanted to see you.  When I could slip away I managed to find some of your things, like your cigarette case!  I knew if I married that oaf I would never be able to get away.  I wanted to bring it, but I got so angry and-”

“It’s fine.  They’re just things, I’m just glad you didn’t die from the cold.” 

“So… you take care of that, er, Kostya…” 

“I do.  He used to scare me too, but they aren’t interested in hurting anyone.” 

Kylo could imagine Kostya stretched on Hux’s lap.  Like a gentleman, Hux had left the door open, refusing to shut himself in with a lady.  That was likely something that had been pressed upon him when he’d been the girl’s playmate.  It was hard to imagine anyone as protective of his daughter as Roskop would allow a little boy to be alone with his little girl in her bedroom.  Though it was highly unlikely that such thoughts would cross the minds of human children. 

Because the door was open he could hear much more clearly than he might have if the door was shut.  Nothing was muffled, and he could even hear faint whispering.  He could even hear the occasional grunt from Kostya, who was probably being given plenty of pats and head rubs. 

Hux changed the subject, “Is the room warm enough?” 

“It’s still a little hard to tell.  I don’t think I’d ever been so cold in my life.” 

“I’m not sure how to make it warmer.  There’s a fire and blankets…I don’t know what else to do.  Brandy, maybe?” 

“No, I wouldn’t want to get drunk… Midge, what’s…what’s it like being with him?” 

“He’s still learning to talk, so it can be hard to figure out what he-”

“No, I meant… him.” 

There was a silence.  The last Illya had heard and seen, Armitage had demanded to change clothes with her so he could take her place with murder on his mind.  Seeing her friend so compliant with someone who he’d wanted to kill must have been confusing for her. 

The silence grew longer and Kylo wondered what was going through Hux’s mind.  He still hadn’t taken back what he’d said about not being in love anymore.  It was possible that the human was still disenchanted with their arrangement, and Kylo could hardly blame him for it.  He’d suffered a great deal since their affair began, so if Hux wasn’t in love and wanted to move on, it was…painful, but Kylo could understand it. 

“He’s not bad.  He takes care of me.” 

“I can see that.  I think you’ve gotten a little bigger.  In a good way, I mean, you don’t seem quite so frail anymore.” 

“He feeds me, maybe a bit too much.  And he makes sure I get sleep, more than I ever did when I lived alone.  He doesn’t hit… He didn’t do this to my arm.  I got in trouble for…well, I think you know.  The Tsar found out, and I suppose I should be happy he didn’t do worse than this.” 

Kylo stiffened as he recalled slapping Hux.  At the time he thought it would help.  He thought if the Tsar saw him punishing his human then Hux would be spared.  All of the warnings Hux had given went unheeded.  The Tsar had never been interested in sparing Hux.  The human had done something wrong and was going to be punished no matter what.  What the Tsar was truly interested in was whether Kylo would put his ruler and his fellow vampires before his human or not. 

When he thought about it, he had been placed in all sorts of situations to test himself.  Hux versus Sylvia for lovers.  Whether or not Kylo would stand up to Hrothgar or his other friends when Hux was made uncomfortable.  How would Kylo react when Valdes threatened humans in his presence?  As if they were property about to be damaged or as a precious friend in mortal peril?  Finally, would Kylo attack his Tsar for a chance to rescue his human?  Hux’s guilt or innocence had been decided long before they arrived, Kylo had been the one on trial from the very beginning. 

So he had hit Hux for absolutely no reason. 

“…Midge…”

“It’s not your fault.  I’m the one who chose to do this.” 

“I should have stopped you.” 

“I wouldn’t have let you stop me….but, your father wants you with Nemov?  Are you sure?” 

“Horribly sure…he came to visit one day.  Papa called me to the lounge and said he approved the match.  I didn’t, but he and Mama have been trying to make me accept his proposal.  They said he’s my best chance after everything that’s happened.” 

“Mama?” Kylo heard Kostya speak up. 

“Illya’s mama, not me.” 

“He calls you ‘Mama’?” 

“I think it’s the dress.  He knows I’m not a girl, at least I _think_ he does…” 

“Ya-yes.” 

“Midge, I really am sorry for asking you to-”

“I understand, really.  I’d probably sleep with the first available person to get out of marrying Nemov.”

That stung a bit.  If Hux didn’t love him anymore than Kylo was the person he was sleeping with to stay out of trouble.  He didn’t want to have that sort of relationship with Hux anymore.  He wanted love and passion, not practicality and pragmatism. 

“So…does he…?” 

There was a pause befor Hux answered, “We…we do.” 

Kylo heard Illya suck in a gasp when she heard that.  Not having been with them for the last while, she couldn’t have known the change of heart Hux had gone through.  Illya’s mind was likely just like Hux’s when he arrived.  Full of hate and thoughts of revenge against the vampire who had hurt and killed so many.  Would she be willing to accept Hux after this?  Would she be disgusted by him?  Kylo was worried and rose, fearing he might have to get Hux away quickly before he had his heart broken again. 

“Midge…I don’t…” 

“I’m sorry.  I just can’t hate him anymore.  I tried.  I thought I could keep saying no forever.” 

“So, what changed?” 

She didn’t sound angry, but she was certainly shocked and upset by the news.  It was no wonder.  She probably cringed at the thought of her beloved friend submitting to such a heinous, evil creature as Kylo Ren. 

“At first he did stupid things like giving me sweets and presents.  I told him he couldn’t buy me with gifts.  But after some time…I figured out that’s just the way he is.  He has a room filled with things from everyone and I saw just how much he cared for each of them.  He bought dolls for Sasha, and he remembered Katya couldn’t eat cheese, and he keeps all of their drawings.” 

“Midge, he killed them.  That’s no better than a hunter keeping trophies.” 

“I know he did, I know that better than most.  I thought for years he was torturing them, but he doesn’t like killing them.  He has to.  If it’s what the Tsar wants then he has to obey, just like we have to obey the Tsar too… I know it’s hard to accept, but I know he cared for them.” 

“…it must be so lonely for you too.  I suppose if he’s the only person you can go to, it was bound to happen.  Does…does it hurt?” 

“You mean feeding or…?” 

“…I don’t feel comfortable asking Mama, and I can’t seem to reach any of my friends.  I guess Papa and Mama were keeping the letters.  Tomorrow I’m going to be engaged to someone I don’t know so…does it hurt?” 

“N-no…well, when Nemov did it it hurt, a lot.  When Kylo does it, it stretches, but it doesn’t hurt.  If…uh…if you tell him to…well…” 

“…” 

“…” 

“Perhaps…that was a bad question to ask.” 

“I-it’s something you should know, so…if I’m the only one who can tell you then I will.  See, you need to stretch first.  If you put, uh…f-fingers in first, and you’re slow, you don’t bleed at all.” 

“But girls are supposed to bleed if they’re virgins.  That’s what everyone says.” 

“Kylo says that you don’t have to.  He says if you do then the man is doing something wrong.  Sometimes it feels a bit strange, but if it hurts you should tell him to stop.” 

“But what about hymens?” 

“He says it’s a lining, not a seal.  Think about it, how could you have your monthlies if there was a seal?” 

“…I never thought I’d need a boy to point that out.” 

“I felt just as silly when I found out.” 

It was good to hear Hux laugh slightly again, even if it was bitterly.  Kylo rose.  He would have to call Hux back before the Tsar could accuse him of being too lenient.  He took his time in separating them though, dragging his feet along the halls and lingering outside the door.  He climed to the tower where Hux was staying and listened for an opportune moment to enter. 

“You _can’t_ have thought you had one though.” 

“I did…when it happen, the bastard told me I was supposed to bleed.  I just thought, ‘maybe boys have a hymen too.’  Saying I was supposed to bleed didn’t make sense otherwise.” 

“He was awful.  I’m glad I won’t have to marry him.  I couldn’t stand it, knowing what he did to you.” 

“You still shouldn’t have come though.  You could have died, Illya.” 

“You could have died too.  If I couldn’t take the same risk I dare not think what sort of friend I would be.” 

“A sensible one.” 

Illya snorted and he heard fabric rustle as the girl no doubt settled on Hux’s shoulder, “Don’t tease.  But…Midge, do you promise it doesn’t hurt?” 

“It won’t hurt.  It feels good, but you have to talk to each other.  You have to say when something feels right and when it doesn’t.  I guess that’s the most important part.” 

“Sorry, I’ve made things about me again…” 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind it.  I’ve missed talking so much I don’t mind what the subject is.” 

“He’s given you a nice enough room at least… oh!  What pretty dolls!  They look just like us.  Did you ask for them?” 

“They…were a gift.” 

That seemed like a good time.  Kylo knocked on the door and called through, “Is she well, dearest?” 

Hux heaved a soft sigh and said, “Yes, she’s alright.  You can come in.” 

Kylo fully opened the door from its half-shut position and surveyed them.  Illya shrank back, as was common.  She looked much healthier, with much less blue in her lips than before.  She’d also put on one of the night shirts which was…  He couldn’t help staring.  He knew it was rude and crass but the sight was so unexpected that he couldn’t stop his gaze from lingering, just to confirm what he was seeing. 

Illya’s breasts were positively massive. 

They strained against the fabric, threatening to burst through.  Kylo had loaned his own shirts to Hux, and he knew he was quite broad across the chest, so straining one of his shirts was no small feat.  All in all, she was a very pretty human, the sort that he liked as far as females went.  Petite with nice curves and cascades of hair.  He forced himself to look at Armitage, who was his exact preference for males.  It figured he’d finally have both of his favorite types of human in a room together and circumstances forced him to abstain from them. 

“Well, if she’s settled, you should come down.  Despite what the two of you might think, this isn’t a playdate,” Kylo scolded lightly. 

Kostya sleepily raised his head.  It seemed his need for rest had finally caught up with him.  After decades of never sleeping, how much would he need?  It wouldn’t surprise Kylo if the wraith slept frequently over the next few days until his body adjusted to all of its changes.  The wraith settled his head back into Hux’s lap and Kylo wondered if he might have to carry Kostya down to bed. 

Hux looked over at Illya sadly, clearly not wanting to leave her alone.  It took a second to realize that while Hux kept one hand on Kostya’s head, the other was entwined with Illya’s.  His human hazarded, “I’d like to check a few more things… perhaps there aren’t enough candles.” 

He was clearly stalling.  Kylo sighed and crossed the room, leaning over to kiss the crown of Hux’s head, an act that shocked Illya.  He nuzzled the spot for a moment, “I gave you plenty of time, and you’ll have tomorrow morning before a coach comes.  I’ll let you have a proper farewell.” 

“W-we were discussing arranged marriages…” said Illya quietly. 

“I’m aware, Miss Roskovna.  Don’t worry, I’ll find someone suitable for you.  It’s in both our best interests that I do so,” assured Kylo, “Though I suppose you have the same worries that all humans do in this situation.”  He ran his fingers through Hux’s hair and continued, “My little Armitage was nervous as well, but he’s adjusted very nicely to his situation.” 

The comment hadn’t been meant as a mean one.  He’d meant to point out that there was happiness to be found even in such circumstances, but Illya seemed on the verge of tears at being in the same situation as Hux.  The human cut in, trying to amend, “It’s not all bad.  I didn’t like it at all at first, but… he really is kind to me.  He even tried to make me soup the other day.  He tries… and when someone’s trying it really _can_ make all the difference.” 

“But he’s a murderer,” Illya protested, quiet but firm. 

Hux couldn’t seem to find a rebuttal, and Kylo didn’t think he could either.  She was right, they were both right.  He was a killer.  Many of their friends were gone because of him.  He’d been nothing but a source of misery to them and he knew it. 

“Goodnight Miss Roskonva,” said Kylo, offering Hux his hand, “If you need anything, call for a wraith and they will assist you.” 

“I think Kostya’s asleep,” said Hux, adding reluctantly, “And I don’t think I can lift him.” 

“I’ll take him,” said Kylo.  He didn’t expect weightlessness when he took Kostya and lifted him, but the former wraith was much heavier than he anticipated.  They were meant to be formless, moving as light and swift as shadows on the walls.  Kostya had clearly gained weight in his new body, and seemed to weigh about the same as an adult male should.  That meant he must have somehow gotten most of the bones, muscles and organs he would need to live as a human.  How he’d managed to figure those out when he didn’t have eyes or hair, Kylo wasn’t sure.  Perhaps features linked to identity were harder to bring back. 

Gathering up the wraith he could see that Hux didn’t really want to leave, but he couldn’t allow it.  He couldn’t let the Tsar witness him getting soft so quickly.  He wished he could have explained himself, given an excuse and not come off as being so cruel in trying to separate them.  He urged gently, “Darling, it’s alright.  You’ll see her tomorrow.” 

Hux turned and nodded at Illya as a sort of bow, “Good night, Illya…” 

“Goodnight, Midge,” she replied. 

“Come along, it’s time for bed,” Kylo ordered, making his way to the door with the sleepy wraith in his arms. 

The human followed obediently, but too slowly to be enthusiastic.  Did Hux understand that Kylo wasn’t doing this to be cruel?  They needed to talk, but there was nowhere in the castle where they could be private enough to… 

 _In_ the castle…

The Tsar needed shadows, wraiths to listen in.  On a sunny day in an open field though, he would have no such ability.  All Kylo needed was the right weather and his daysuit.  He could claim to be exercising his human, talking him for a little walk.  There was nothing suspicious about that and Kylo would be able to tell Hux everything the human needed to know about their situation. 

He nodded at the bedroom door, silently indicating he wanted Hux to open it.  The human obeyed and held it open so Kylo could enter and deposit Kostya on the bed.  The wraith might not have been asleep, but he was barely awake.  Without eyes it was hard to tell if Kostya was asleep or not, but he occasionally gurgled and made light, sleepy noises. 

Hux went to his usual side of the bed and opened the little drawer.  He retrieved the book, the history one that Kylo had given him and held it out, “I’ve been meaning to return this.” 

Kylo was stunned for a moment.  He’d thought the book was Hux’s favorite, but he remembered the Tsar’s words.  No history books for his human, nothing substantial, just light, frivolous poems if he must read something.  Hux held the book out and his expression showed a great deal of reluctance.  The boy didn’t want to give it back, but he had to.  At the moment it was within his best interest to do so.  Kylo reached out and accepted it, trying to comfort him by saying, “That’s my good boy.” 

No smile was given in reply.  Hux shut his drawer and lay gingerly on the bed, minding his arm and his sides.  He patted Kostya’s head as he settled on the pillows.  Kylo set the book on his own table and asked, “You know I still love you, don’t you?” 

“I know,” said Hux quietly. 

“You know I would never want to hurt you, and that I’m so sorry for everything that’s happened.  For everything I’ve done to you?” asked Kylo.  Hux didn’t reply, so Kylo pressed, “I’m not trying to be cruel.  I’m not.  You know I have reasons not to let you stay with her, don’t you?” 

“I don’t need an apology, I just want to be sad right now,” said Hux, “Is that allowed?” 

Kylo nodded, “Yes, it’s alright to be sad…” 

Hux closed his eyes and snuggled against Kostya.  Kylo reached over and stroked Hux’s hair.  Despite his quivering and sniffling the boy seemed determined not to cry.  When he’d separated Hux from Kostya he thought he’d seen the worst of what he’d been doing to humans, and nothing would trouble him so deeply again.  But he’d just separated Hux from his friend by a few meters, for a handful of hours, and his human was close to tears.  He could hear Illya sobbing up in the tower and felt perfectly wretched. 

He leaned up so he could arrange as much of the blankets as he could around Hux, “You need to rest darling.  You need your sleep to get better.” 

Hux nodded and his breath hitched as he managed to catch a sob.  Kylo could see now that the presents he’d always used to placate his humans paled in comparison to what they truly wanted.  It killed him a little not to just send Armitage back upstairs, but Snoke might be watching, and if he saw such a display of weakness, Hux and Illya would be the ones who paid for it. 

“Tomorrow, we’ll go for a walk if it’s sunny, all three of us, perhaps Kostya could come too.  Would you like that darling?” asked Kylo. 

Nodding his head, Hux settled more closely against Kostya.  Kylo reached over the wraith to run his hand carefully down Hux’s sode, smoothing over the blankets, “It will be alright.  Nothing will happen.  She’ll be perfectly alright by herself for a few hours.  She needs to rest too.” 

His words didn’t seem to be helping at all, but Hux seemed to be making an effort at sleeping, lying still and waiting for it to embrace him like an old friend.  Kylo waited as well, betting his human’s hair until his breath stopped hitching and his body stopped shaking.  It took a long time, perhaps more than an hour before Hux finally drifted off to sleep beside his wraith. 

When he did, Kylo got up.  He felt he didn’t deserve to stay.  On top of that, he needed to find a husband who could keep Illya Roskovna out of trouble.  It would be no mean task, but if he sorted through his old letters he might find one who would suit their needs.  For Kylo, this man would have to live far away from Illya’s village, and he would have to be of good repute. For Illya and Hux’s sake, he would have to be a decent sort of fellow, which might be harder to determine.  Most humans weren’t themselves around Kylo, being overly cautious and frightened by his presence. 

He might as well at least try before morning came.  He’d never needed to sleep anyhow. 

   *** 

Illya was the first to discover him that morning.  Kylo sat in his study with a slew of letters fanned over the table.  Rereading each of them he’d been able to rule out several by their location and reputations.  Womanizers were out, as were anyone who he recalled as being dubious.  He glanced up in time to see Illya duck behind the doorway. 

Kylo rolled his eyes, “I can still smell you.  Enter, we need to talk.” 

The girl peered around the corner again.  She’d dressed herself in her dirty clothes from the day before, and Kylo noted that she must have been wearing some sort of binding or corset to keep her breasts from straining the bodice.  He tried not to think about it as she entered, her face turned down and said, “I was looking for Midge.” 

“I’ll send someone to wake him once we talk,” said Kylo.  He regarded her seriously, “What you’ve done was very, very stupid.” 

Illya clenched her jaw.  Obviously she wasn’t used to being told such things, being coddled most of her life.  It was possible that Kylo was the first one to call her actions anything more than ‘misguided’ or ‘a silly accident.’  She flushed and seemed ready to run out in the room, either in tears or a huff. 

“But the fact is I can’t let you remain where you are for much longer, and I’m personally against the match that’s been made for you.  You are to obey me to the letter, and if you set yourself out of line again, there will be very severe consequences for you.  Have I made myself clear?” asked Kylo. 

“I was just-” she began. 

“You’ve put Hux in danger by coming here,” said Kylo sternly, cutting to the quick.  He narrowed his eyes, “His actions have gotten him in trouble with the Tsar.  What would happen if he found out Hux had a visitor from a human who might well be a conspirator for all we know?” Kylo sat back in his chair and gestured across from himself, “Sit, and don’t fuss.” 

Illya dejectedly took a seat and stared at all of the letters.  Kylo gathered up the ones he felt would make adequate matches and handed them to her.  He tapped them and asked, “Do you recognize any of these men?” 

Flipping through the letters, Kylo could see she was trying not to cry again.  She sniffled, teary at the idea of having gotten Hux in even more trouble as she looked at each page in turn.  She set them on the table and silently shook her head. 

“None of them?” repeated Kylo. 

“I don’t talk to most of the men who come by,” said Illya quietly, “I don’t know any of them.” 

“That’s a shame,” said Kylo, “I was hoping you might be able to choose one.” 

“I know other men,” suggested Illya. 

“But I don’t know other men,” said Kylo, warning, “If I’m going to match you with someone, it will be a person I can trust to keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” 

“You want to marry me to a spy?” accused Illya, her face reddening with outrage. 

“What you’ve done has put my human in danger, so yes, I want you under surveillance,” snapped Kylo. 

Illya trembled and tried to speak up, “I didn’t mean to get him in trouble.  Please, don’t tell the Tsar.  He’s still hurt, and he’s not himself anymore.” 

“The Tsar doesn’t need me to inform him of anything.  Let’s keep to the task at hand.  Are you hungry?  Perhaps you’ll want a cup of tea at least,” said Kylo. 

Illya shook her head again, “I’m not hungry.” 

The growl that suddenly emitted from her stomach said otherwise.  Kylo snorted at that and signaled for a wraith, “Bring Miss Roskovna some toast and jam.” 

Illya crossed her arms, “I was thinking last night… it was supposed to be me.” 

“Oh?” asked Kylo. 

“If he hadn’t taken my place, it might be me in your room upstairs right now.  I might have been like all the other girls,” explained Illya. 

She might well have been.  Illya had been his intended as Blood Tax and Kylo wondered how he would have reacted if it had been her he found in his entrance hall instead of Armitage.  He certainly would have been attracted to her, and he would have wanted to hold her and pet her like all the others.  Just like every other human he would have called her his pretty darling and dainty gem as he tried to seduce her.  He would have given her presents, trying to figure out which ones she liked until she finally gave in to her situation and let Kylo do what he wanted. 

There would have been no challenge, little fight, and Kylo would have went on never knowing that he had gently broken her the same way he had all the others. 

“I could have…” Illya trailed off. 

Kylo leaned in and sighed, “What do you want me to say?  You know the way things are now I couldn’t end this.  I can’t send him back, and I can’t change the things I’ve done.” 

“I don’t know,” said Illya quietly, “Maybe…maybe that you’ll stop hurting him.  Maybe that when his term is over he’ll just be sent somewhere far away.  You could say- say he won’t die.”  She shook her head, “It’s not fair.  It’s not fair that I get to go on living comfortably.  It’s never been fair.  I don’t want him to die like this.” 

So that was it.  Kylo leaned back in his chair as the wraith appeared and set the toast on an unoccupied corner of the table.  Illya jumped when she heard the plate touch the smooth wood and cowered against the chair.  There was nothing Kylo could say to comfort her.  He couldn’t even promise himself that Hux would live anymore.  As things stood, their best chance was a sudden, mad dash for the border on a clear day, sticking to open fields and hoping that they could be far away enough by sundown, and the chances of that succeeding were very slim. 

“You should eat,” advised Kylo, “Do you think Armitage knows these men?” 

“He might.  He was a good driver, so he got to meet people from all over,” said Illya, a touch of happiness returning to her face for a brief moment. 

“We’ll ask him when he comes down, then,” said Kylo. 

“So…you know he’s a boy,” said Illya cautiously. 

“Of course I do.  I’ve seen enough of him to tell which sex he is.  As to the dresses, they’re something of a long story, but at the moment they’re what fit him.  I understand you don’t like them,” said Kylo. 

Illya switched to the defensive, “They aren’t awful, it’s just that he’s a boy.” 

“He’s a very pretty boy though, and I think he likes some of them.  He’s very pretty in blues and greens,” argued Kylo. 

She clearly didn’t seem to understand.  Kylo expected that she wouldn’t be able to.  Her friend had been taken from her and hurt in terrible ways, and now she was clearly trying to make things better for him. 

Hux appeared in the doorway, wearing the shimmering green dress.  Kylo still liked it, but he couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to the shop and the fabric he saw.  Perhaps it was just his vivid imagination, but he felt that this one would look even better on his human.  He reached out his hand and smiled, “Good morning, darling.  How do you feel?  Does everything feel alright?” 

“Just aches,” said Hux, “I was looking for you.” 

It took a moment for Kylo to realize that Hux was talking to Illya and not to him.  He couldn’t help but feel some of Kostya’s jealously as Hux chose to sit next to her as she offered him toast.  The two of them sat together, and at first glance, if a stranger had happened to walk by, they might have looked like a pair of pretty girls who had been through a storm.  Armitage was tousled as usual and Illya was still quite mussed. 

They probably wouldn’t want to bathe together, they were too old for that, but perhaps they could both do with some grooming.  They would make a lovely sight, combing out each other’s hair.  Illya relaxed the instant Armitage sat beside her, and to Kylo’s surprise, the boy relaxed as well.  He was so used to seeing Armitage being uptight around newcomers that seeing him comfortable in the presence of friends was shocking.  He would reach up casually to brush crumbs off of Illya’s face and she would flip quarters of toast in on each other to make little jam sandwiches.  They made such a lovely little pair of humans that it truly did seem a shame to separate them. 

Grunewald’s words flooded his mind and Kylo couldn’t help being ashamed as he recalled her sentiment, _‘It’s a shame we can’t breed them.’_

He spoke to banish the awful notion from his mind, “Armitage, would you be a lamb and have a look at these?  Miss Roskovna isn’t acquainted with any of them.” 

Hux put down a piece of toast and gathered up the stack of letters.  Looking through each of them carefully he began to sort them into piles, one larger and one smaller.  After sorting them, he took the smaller pile and mumbled as he placed each letter down one at a time, “This one boxed my ears because I was five minutes late.  This one didn’t pay me much mind, he was polite enough.  This one got drunk a lot, but he always had the sense to ask for someone to drive him home and was never mean about it.  This one was very nice, but very old.  He would tell me stories and give me sweets if I listened, like he was my grandfather.” 

“Well…I don’t want to marry an old man, or anyone who’s cruel or drunk,” said Illya quietly. 

“So that leaves this one,” said Kylo, reaching over to pick up the letter, “Poitr Nicolov.” 

“Is he single?” asked Hux. 

“I checked a number of my contacts against the lastest census, the names in that stack you took are all eligible men, though I forgot to check their ages,” said Kylo. 

“Is, this allowed?  Can you order humans to marry?” asked Illya. 

“In certain circumstances it’s permissible for a lord to arrange matches for his subjects,” explained Kylo, “And I doubt he would refuse the match even if I wasn’t the one making the arrangement.  You are very lovely Miss Roskovna.” 

Illya flushed and sank back into the chair, “Well I know that…I don’t need you to tell me.” 

“If that’s settled, why don’t we go for a walk?  Could you see if the sun was out?” asked Kylo. 

“It was,” said Illya, looking at Hux with some confusion, probably wondering why Kylo was asking about taking a walk during the daytime. 

“Well, if you’ll give me a moment to dress… and Miss Roskovna, do take care to wear a decent coat this time.  Mine are large, but I must insist that you take one of them,” instructed Kylo. 

Perhaps now they could finally talk openly.  Illya sighed, “I would rather stay in doors after yesterday.” 

“I promised Armitage I would take him for a walk.  So you can stay here or you can come with us,” said Kylo.  Illya knowing about the Tsar wasn’t important in the scheme of things.  It might make her less likely to act out, but in the end, Armitage was the one who would be living in this house under the surveillance of the Tsar, and he needed to know everything. 

“We could wait until later,” suggested Hux. 

“Darling, we’re going _now_ ,” said Kylo firmly, “If your friend would like to come, she is welcome, but I want you to go upstairs, dress, and be ready to go for a walk.” 

Hux didn’t seem to understand, which made one more thing that he would have to explain.  Illya glared at Kylo for being harsh, but he would have to ignore her.  He wasn’t going to act soft in full view of the shadows.  Hux gave a nod and a soft, ‘yes’ as he got to his feet.  Illya watched him go before rising to her feet.  She huffed, “I’ll come, for his sake, not yours.” 

“Your presence is of little consequence,” said Kylo aloofly, “Be grateful I’m offering to let you accompany us at all.  I don’t have to, you know.” 

Illya furrowed her brows, clenched her fists and stalked away, calling after Hux, “Midge!  Midge, wait up, I’ll come with you.” 


	48. Chapter 48

Dressing felt like it took more time than it really did.  He could finally speak his mind and say what he had been wanting to for days.  Armitage was dressed in his mismatched outfit, with the overly large coat and woman’s shawl.  Illya had borrowed a shawl from Armitage, and quickly began shivering as they looked about.  A dusting of snow had fallen the night before, and the sight of snow tended to make humans feel colder than they were. 

Kylo held Hux’s hand, pulling him away from the castle and out into the open.  They just had to get beyond the property line where the wraiths were out of range.  It wouldn’t be suspicious.  He was just taking his human for some exercise.  There was a forest nearby, and Kylo worried about the shadows in the woods.  The Tsar could have ears there as well.  He had to make sure he was out of earshot.  He needed to be.  His ability to convey information depended on it. 

He led the human to his desired spot before mumbling quietly, “Keep your faces set.  Don’t react visibly.  We’re being watched.” 

Illya’s eyes widened for a moment and Armitage fought the urge to turn around.  Kylo continued to walk, “Listen very carefully.  We don’t have a lot of time and if we stay too long out here it won’t seem natural.  The Tsar is using his wraiths to watch us.  Not Kostya, he seems to have broken free, and that may be why he sees you as such a threat, darling.” 

Hux gave a slight nod, “So he’s always watching us?” 

“He might be, or he might not be, I can’t tell.  Though I fear with Miss Roskovna’s presence might have him watching more closely than usual,” explained Kylo. 

“It explains why you keep looking about and whispering…” said Hux quietly. 

“And why I have to be harsh.  If he thinks I’m weak, he’s going to involve himself, and that’s the last thing we want,” explained Kylo, “You recall when you first arrived, darling?  I’m going to have to act like that.  I won’t be able to write you notes or speak openly, so we’re going to need a code.  Something simple, but effective.” 

“Wait…I don’t understand what’s happening,” said Illya. 

“I’ll think of one,” said Hux, nodding towards Illya, “What should she do?  Is she in danger?” 

“The Tsar knows of her.  Part of my reason to marry you to someone I trust is that they can inform me if you’re in any danger.  Aside from that, you’re going to need to stay away.  No letters, no visits, we can’t afford the risk,” said Kylo, “Do you understand?” 

“Stop, stop!” exclaimed Illya.  Kylo stopped walking for a moment as the human girl looked up at him, “I don’t understand any of this.  Can’t you tell me what’s happened?” 

It was such a long and complicated story that Kylo wasn’t sure of where to begin.  With Hux’s powers?  With his murder plot?  With his relationship to the Tsar?  They were all entwined, but he wasn’t certain of where to start and what would make the most sense. 

Hux, thankfully, took the lead though, “You remember that I was punished, don’t you?  You can’t expect I’d be let off with no repercussions after what I tried to do.  The Tsar knows you’re important to me and he said that if I stepped out of line…” 

“Midge…” gasped Illya.  She steeled herself, though she was still shaken, “It’s alright.  You saved my life.  Because of you I got to see my family again.  I got to have months at home.  Please don’t feel badly for that.” 

“I tried to keep you safe.  Everything went wrong,” said Hux, staring down at the grey coloured grass and thin layer of snow. 

“On top of that.  All of the Tsar’s punishments have been non-lethal, so he wants you alive,” said Kylo.  He waited a moment for Hux to cut in if he wanted.  He supposed it should be the human’s decision to reveal himself as a witch to his friend and not have him exposed against his will. 

He waited, but Hux could only reply, “Why?  I’m clearly no threat to him.  He’s gotten what he’s wanted.” 

“Darling…” Said Kylo nodding his head in Illya’s direction, “It’s about you and Kostya.” 

Hux caught on.  He looked at Illya and Kylo could smell fear seeping from his skin.  Was this really so hard for him?  The girl knew he didn’t like women, and Kylo would have thought that would be the more difficult of the two confessions.  Hux began, slowly, “Illya there’s…something inside me.  It makes me better with horses than most, and it made Kostya start turning into a human again.”  He looked up at Kylo, “And you think the Tsar wants it?” 

“The Tsar isn’t strong, not physically compared to most vampires, but he has powers that the rest of us simply don’t have.  You seem to be able to counter some of them.  You pointed out rightly that he saw you as guilty from the start and had every opportunity to kill you, but he didn’t,” Kylo pointed out, “If he’s letting you live there has to be a reason.” 

“I thought it was because he didn’t want to lose your support,” said Hux with an astounded look on his face. 

“I think that’s important.  None of us want a civil conflict, but it’s my fear that he has something in mind for you,” warned Kylo, “You’ve done well to keep yourself as reserved as you have.  It’s important that he doesn’t find out what we know.” 

“What power?” asked Illya, “You can’t mean…” 

Hux kept his eyes down and his arms crossed, “He does.  I’m…not like the rest of you.” 

Illya was quiet.  She looked up at her friend with sympathy and a little fear.  She reached out for his wrist and managed to stammer out, “That- That doesn’t matter.  Not to me.” 

“It’s fine.  I know what you must think of witches,” said Hux bitterly. 

“And you must know what I think of you, so come off it!” snapped Illya.  She held onto his wrists, unable to get to his hands with his arms crossed, “Let’s just find out where we go from here.  So…The Tsar is watching you both?” 

It was Kylo’s turn to explain, and be ashamed of himself.  She was asking though, and she deserved an explanation after everything, “Armitage and I were trying to figure out a way to get rid of the Blood Tax system.  The Tsar thought that I was going to turn traitor for his sake and…we were tested.  For now we have to act obedient.  He’s watching, and if we act out we won’t be the ones who suffer for it.  For the moment our hands are tied and all we can do is try to keep ourselves and others safe until we can act.” 

“Tested?” asked Illya, “How?” 

“I’d rather not talk about it…” muttered Hux, “And we should keep walking if we don’t want anyone to get suspicious.” 

As he started to walk, Kylo moved to catch up to him, “I never told you how sorry I was.” 

Illya hadn’t been there.  The whole conversation must have been confusing to her.  Hux on the other hand quickly dismissed it, “I said I don’t want to talk about it.  Let’s focus on Illya.  How do we keep her out of danger?” 

Kylo wished they could just talk it out.  Surely if they both got their feelings out they could work towards repairing what they had.  Hux had said once that he loved him.  Kylo was desperate to confirm that it was still true, but there was nothing he could do to make Hux talk.  He clearly wanted the subject changed.  Kylo sighed, “The best thing I can think of is to have her marry someone who reports to me.  That way we can keep an eye on her and it can look like I’m watching an unruly human if the Tsar listens in.” 

“And we’ll have to keep our heads down,” reasoned Hux. 

“But- But surely I can do something!  I might not be able to fight, but surely I can help in some small way!” protested Illya. 

Kylo couldn’t think of anything she could do.  Her part in this story seemed to be over.  If she’d stayed in her home she might have been able to do research for them, but now the Tsar was certain to be watching her as well.  Any letters or gifts she sent were bound to cause suspicion and draw attention.  She was like a piece on a chessboard that had been check-mated.  There was no place she could move without placing herself in some sort of danger. 

“The best thing you can do for us is marry Nicolov and keep a low profile.  Perhaps in time the Tsar will stop suspecting you, but for now, I wouldn’t advise taking any action,” said Kylo, “As I said, if you act out, Armitage is the one who will suffer for it.” 

“He’s a coward, just like my step-father,” growled Hux, “When someone’s become immune to being hurt they’ll threaten someone else to keep them in line.  He probably knows I would stand up to him if it was my own life on the line.” 

“We need to get back in range of the wraiths soon, before he suspects that we’ve found out his trick.  Darling, have you thought of a code?” asked Kylo. 

Hux sighed and gave Illya another slightly fretful glance before replying, “Pet names.” 

“Pet names?” asked Illya, scrunching her nose slightly at the thought. 

“I can start using them too.  I’ve only worked out to convey simple things.  Darling means everything is fine.  Dearest means one of us wants to talk out in the open.  Gem means we need to keep our guards up or our facades are slipping.  Sweetheart means that we didn’t mean what we said, but had to say it for appearance sake.  Those should prevent misunderstandings.  Finally, I think my love ought to mean that one of us is acting alright, but we aren’t in the mood for whatever is being proposed.  So if your act started to get too much for me to handle, I could say ‘my love’ and you could find a way to back off slightly,” explained Hux, “You’ve called me those things off and on, so it won’t be out of character at all.” 

It was simple, but brilliant, and that was exactly what they needed.  A code would be too difficult to memorize and break down, but a few words standing in for private feelings that needed to be conveyed undetected was perfect.  Kylo agreed, “And if your submission is too jarring I can say ‘my love’ to ask you to be a little more like yourself.” 

“Wait, please.  I don’t believe for a moment that there’s nothing I can do,” protested Illya. 

Kylo sighed, “Not now.  He’ll be watching you.  We can’t afford the risk.” 

Armitage thought for a moment before suggesting, “Perhaps later then?” 

“Darling?” asked Kylo. 

“Nothing like packages or letters, but Illya can talk to people for us.  Say if we had to get word to Constable Kolozov for something.  Illya would be able to do it,” suggested Hux, “If we use another code.  Say her husband comes to visit and I ask him to say something to Illya for me.  If it’s a particular phrase, she might be able to get a message to him.” 

“In that case, we need to decide on what that warning means now…” said Kylo gravely. 

Hux spoke, his voice determined, “The warning would be for if the Tsar acts and the people are in danger.  If that happens, I’ll ask Nikolov to tell Illya that I wish I’d married her when I had the chance.” 

Illya made a face at that and Hux added, “We know it’s absurd, but nobody else will, and that’s why it’s a good code.  You’ll be sure to remember it?” 

“So if he comes home and says that, then I’ll know to go to Constable Kolozov,” said Illya with a nod.  She relented slightly, “I can do that, but I never liked playing lookout.” 

“No, you were always the hero and you made _me_ play lookout,” said Hux irately. 

“I hate to put an end to this, but we’re going to cross back into the wraith’s range,” said Kylo, lowering his voice, “I just want to say I’m sorry, to both of you.” 

Illya huffed, “As you should be.” 

Armitage simply looked away and gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.  Kylo hoped that it wasn’t indicative of permanent silence.  He wanted to make amends for everything he’d done.  For the slap and all of the awful business with Sylvia. 

He reached for Hux, “Perhaps not now, but someday, will you want to speak with me?  I’ve been having a very difficult time understanding your feelings.  When you’re ready, will you talk to me?” 

Hux gave an acknowledging nod but didn’t speak at all.  In Kylo’s experience humans either didn’t talk because they were sad or because they were angry.  He understood those feelings, they were reasonable, but it was frustrating to try and guess Hux’s feelings, and wanting to talk when his human didn’t. 

They crossed back into range of the castle and Kylo could have sworn she saw shadows climbing up the walls and back inside Hux’s window.  It may have been his imagination, but at this point Kylo couldn’t risk ruling out that the Tsar was actively trying to listen in on their conversations.  He watched them disappear and wondered if Kostya was still asleep and whether or not he would need to eat when he woke up.  Anything to distract himself from the idea of being watched. 

It must have been what Hux had felt when he first arrived, having no privacy and being watched by someone so powerful. 

“So, will you call me darling?” asked Kylo, “I’d like it very much if you did.” 

“Yes, darling,” said Hux, the word coming out uncertainly.  It may have been the first time he said it and it would require some getting used to. 

Illya regarded them with even more uncertainty than Hux had.  She’d only have a few minutes to take everything in and now would be unable to speak of it openly to anyone.  Kylo hoped she could keep a secret, but if Armitage meant as much to her Kylo suspected, she would put her full effort into trying.  It was all he could hope for. 

He wondered if perhaps, in another life, they might have all been friends.  Or possibly even more than that.  Illya seemed like someone he would like to know better.  He already knew in another life, he would have taken her and never met Armitage, possibly never having his views challenged.  Of all the paths they could have taken, this seemed the hardest, and the strangest.  As for the girl, she remained silent, her suspicions firmly in place. 

Kylo ushered them both back inside and was surprised that Kostya didn’t greet him.  The wraith might well have been asleep upstairs.  Illya seemed to shiver more when she got inside, frustrated that she wasn’t instantly warmed.  Kylo called as he stripped his armor and handed it off to the wraiths, “Darling, why don’t you take your little friend to wait by the fire.  You can chat while she waits.” 

“How long do you think we have?” asked Hux. 

“It’s difficult to say…I’m afraid I can’t give you an exact time,” replied Kylo, “We’ve worked out everything else, so it’s alright.  The two of you can do what you wish, _within_ reason.” 

Hux nodded and brought Illya back to the study.  All there was left to do was to wait for someone to take Illya home.  In the meantime, Kylo had his own plans.  He knew his objectives.  The bailiff needed to be taken care of, he needed to find allies, and he needed to either find a way to defeat the Tsar or escape him somehow.  He could focus on all of that and give his human a little privacy. 

The bailiff would be the easiest to take care of.  So easy that Kylo felt ashamed of himself for not doing something earlier.  Armitage didn’t want him dead though, not at Kylo’s hand.  For the human, vampires murdering whoever they pleased diminished the sacrifice made by those chosen as blood tax.  Ideally Kylo supposed Hux would want to see the man tried and convicted, but all they had was hearsay that would boil down into an argument based on who seemed more credible. 

From what Poe had said, the bailiff had made other boys his targets.  It was a shame Kylo couldn’t have all of them speak out together, but coordinating them and making it seem like they weren’t under pressure from a vampire to act would be difficult.  There was one way though.  One way that would hopefully please everyone. 

Next was allies, and that was difficult.  Kylo couldn’t leave without the Tsar tracking him, and wraiths would be able to look in on any letter that he wrote.  If Hux had been allowed to turn the wraiths then it wouldn’t have been an issue, but as it stood, The Tsar would know the instant Hux tried and would either stop him or punish him.  That left Kylo with few options for seeking out allies.  Hrothgar didn’t seem to understand, but he had hope for Lady Grunewald and Constantinius.  They might be able to see things from his point of view.  He just had to find out the best way to contact them undetected. 

He joined his humans in the study, but allowed them to stay by the fire to keep warm as he sat at his desk and looked over farming reports.  They spoke lowly, but not often.  Illya rested her head on Hux’s shoulder and clutched his arm.  She didn’t seem to have much left to say, and simply wanted to remain close.  Eventually she quietly whispered, “Don’t let him hurt you.” 

Kylo nearly froze.  That must be how she would always see them.  Hux as someone who was being tortured and Kylo as just one more person who hurt him.  Is that how Hux felt as well?  If he did, Kylo really couldn’t blame him.  Their whole relationship had been a string of failures.  If Hux was freed… it occurred to Kylo that he would likely not want to stay.  And if he wanted to leave, Kylo would have to let him go. 

In time, the knock at the door he had been waiting for arrived.  Illya clutched at Hux and her face began to redden.  It was clear she didn’t want to go, but she couldn’t stay.  She knew that.  They’d had more than enough time to make that apparent.  Kylo sighed regretfully as he called to the wraiths, “Open the doors.  Darling, will you signal them to come?  I fear the light would bother me.” 

He could smell humans.  He recognized that the constable was there, and he could identify Illya’s father.  It seemed those were the only two who came, and there was probably a coach driver with a horse somewhere nearby.  Kylo could smell everything more clearly when the doors opened and he heard Hux call, “We’re in here.  Everyone’s safe.” 

Kylo heard quick, stomping steps on the tiled floors as one of the humans stormed his way in calling, “Illya!” 

The girl jolted for a moment, then perked up instantly, “Papa!?” 

“Illya!  What on earth have you done!” he called, storming into the room.  There was a look of both shock and relief on his face as he looked down at her, “You deliberately disobeyed… and your mother, do you know how she’s worried!?” 

“Papa,” asked Illya, becoming quieter, “Did you and Mama take my letters from me?” 

Her father went silent, looking down at her.  Illya wiped at her eyes and continued, “I know.  You didn’t want me to go.  You wanted me to get married and stay safe.  I know everything.” 

“It was for the best.  In time, when you’re a mother, you’ll see that,” said Roskop softly, “Now it’s time to come home.” 

“Lord Ren found me a match who isn’t Nemov.  I’d like to make arrangements,” said Illya, “Please Papa, just this once, let me have my way.  You know I’ll never say yes to that awful man.” 

Her father turned and looked at Hux, who was trying to hide behind the doorway, “Telling you wild stories again, was he?” 

“I love you Papa, but I’ve decided.  I’m marrying the man that Lord Ren has found for me.  He says it will be safer.  If I stay in our town then others might try to force me when…” Illya trailed off, unable to speak of Hux’s death, “I’ve thought it over, and I’ve made my decision.  Lord Ren supports it as well.” 

Kylo nodded from his seat at his desk, “Barging in without a proper greeting seems to run in your family.” 

“M-my apologies my Lord,” said Roskop. 

“I support the match.  It’s within my best interest to remove her from her present location, and she dislikes Nemov.  I will give her his address and a letter from myself, and he will be sure to accept,” said Kylo firmly. 

The man couldn’t seem to help glancing back at Hux.  Illya believed him, but it seemed few others did.  His feud with Nemov was no doubt a source of tension within the family, and Illya’s father probably thought it was all nonsense from the imagination of a trouble-making boy.  Kylo stood firm, “It is within my best interest and your daughters if she were to go elsewhere.  You would still be allowed to visit her, after a period of house arrest for the trouble she’s caused.” 

“H-how long a period?” asked Illya. 

“A few weeks, until you understand that such behavior should not be repeated,” scolded Kylo.  He called out, “Did you hear all that, Constable?” 

Kylo could smell him skulking outside.  Hux moved from his hiding place and looked for his old friend.  He didn’t speak, and the Constable didn’t try to speak to him as he replied, “Yes.  If you would be more specific than a few weeks.” 

“Three weeks from today.  She is not to leave her family property, and she is especially not allowed to plot her return to this place.  Her presence has been counter-intuitive to my human’s training,” said Kylo, feeling himself cringe at the awfulness of his own words, “She may only leave to attend to business related to her marriage, and only under the watch of guards.” 

Hux couldn’t seem to help inching forward, but not quite able to say hello.  He was hopeful, almost smiling, clearly wanting to communicate.  He hadn’t been forbidden to speak to other humans if they were nearby, not that Kylo could recall.  After what seemed like an age he finally managed a weak, “Hullo…” 

“It will be done, my Lord.  I’ll have police stationed near the homestead at all times.  Will correspondence be allowed?” asked the Constable. 

“Yes, but only for her marriage,” said Kylo, turning back and scratching down an address and a letter of instruction. 

His heart nearly broke when he heard Hux repeat, “Hello, Constable?” 

“If everything is settled, I’ll escort you both home,” said the Constable. 

Hux seemed to realize what was happening.  They had said their goodbyes and the Constable was not interested in repeating himself.  Kylo turned in time to see Hux furrow his brow in anger and stalk away.  He offered his good hand to Illya and said nothing. 

Illya quietly rose by herself before wrapping her arms carefully around his waist, “Don’t let him hurt you.  Don’t change too much?  Promise you’ll always be my Midge.” 

“I already promised,” said Hux quietly. 

Kylo could hear Illya sniffle, “I don’t want to go, I’m scared, I don’t want to.” 

“You’ll be alright.  Remember everything we talked about?  I’m sure you’ll be happy again,” said Hux quietly, “Please try?  For me?” 

“I’ll try, but…but Midge,” sobbed Illya, “…I don’t want to say goodbye forever.  I don’t.” 

“Then don’t.  It’s alright,” replied Hux, “I’ll never be gone if you remember me.” 

“Miss Roskovna, we need to get you home,” said the Constable firmly, “Please cooperate and come along.” 

She breathed heavily for a moment before tearing herself away.  She covered her eyes, wiping her tears as she dashed out of the room.  Hux stood, his arms still stretched out.  Kylo could see his eyebrows creasing as he watched Roskop turn and say, “Thank you again, my Lord, for your mercy.” 

Kylo forced a smile and said, “Think nothing of it.  Armitage, come here, it’s alright, please don’t cry.”  He rose as Hux approached, folding his human in his arms, “I’m afraid he’s in no condition to see you off, and the light is bothersome to me.  Forgive me for having wraiths see you off.” 

“Of course, my Lord” said Kolozov.  The Constable turned and mumbled softly, too soft for Hux to hear, “Goodbye.” 

Hux’s breathing became more and more laboured as footsteps faded away.  They steadily faded like a dying heartbeat as they left to go back to a world to which he no longer belonged.  He heard the slight squeak of the doors, pleading for an oiling as they seemed to close more slowly than they ever had before.  There was a final thud as they closed, and a click when they were locked by the wraiths. 

That was when Armitage started howling.  He screamed wordlessly, sobbing messily against Kylo’s chest.  Kylo could feel his heart breaking as Armitage cried more loudly, more openly than he ever had before.  Kylo stroked his hair and rubbed his back, unable to think of anything else to do.  As much as he wanted to, he could never replace Illya in Hux’s heart, and her loss for the second and possibly final time in two days was going to cause a great deal of hurt. 

He could feel Hux’s legs weaken as he leaned into him.  With all the noise he was making his lungs weren’t holding air long enough to keep his body strong.  He would start losing feeling in his limbs if he continued like this.  He let go long enough to pick Hux up and bring him to a chair.  The human clung to him, the only thing he had left.  And that one thing was far from good for him.  Kylo let him cry, scream out his frustrations and feelings of loss.  It was the first time Hux had cried like this, and he probably needed it before he could think with a clear head. 

As he tired himself out Kylo kept holding on.  He wished Hux had made up a word to use to convey sorriness, because Kylo desperately wanted to use it.  He wasn’t sure to what extent he could say sorry without the Tsar listening in. 

Instead he said, “It’s alright, you can be sad.  That’s perfectly fine.  You’re allowed to be sad.  I’ll love you no matter what.  Just let go…” 

Hux clung to his neck, unintentionally pulling at his hair.  As he held him close, Kylo whispered, “That’s my good boy.  Cry as long as you need to.  I’ll be here.” 


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late. I had a friend over for the first time in a really long time :) 
> 
> Also there's some sex in this one, so heads up!

Kostya didn’t wake up for a very long time.  Hux seemed to monitor him between little outbursts.  The first time humans had come and visited he had been upset when they left.  This seemed a thousand times worse than that.  Of course, the Roskovna girl had been his best friend.  Parting from her was bound to hurt, but Kylo hadn’t anticipated that his human would be completely inconsolable.  He let Hux go where he pleased, cry if he wanted to, and watched hm come and go, often checking in on Kostya, who was in such a deep sleep that even Hux’s sobbing couldn’t rouse him. 

From what Kylo knew of humans, they required more food during the developmental stages of their lives.  From their late teens to early twenties they could eat as ravenously as wolves and sleep for more than ten hours at a time.  Their bodies were growing and changing so they needed more nutrition and rest.  If Kostya was the same, with a growing and changing body, he would need plenty of rest, and was likely to be very hungry when he finally woke up. 

In the meantime, Hux occupied himself where he could.  He would look longingly at the library before wandering off.  He’d gotten a cleaning rag from somewhere and quietly assisted the wraiths with their chores, probably wanting something to do with his hands.  Kylo attended his own business, but would allow himself to wander about occasionally and check in on his human.  He wouldn’t say anything, knowing Hux must have been feeling terrible, so asking what he felt might do more harm than good.  Instead he would pat the boy on the head and kiss his cheek, letting Hux choose whether he wanted to talk about his feelings or not. 

Kylo let him eat alone, and wondered if Hux would want a bath, or something else.  Perhaps paper to draw on or an embroidery hoop.  It was then that his thoughts turned to his attic.  Illya had thought that keeping things from his former humans was like a hunter keeping trophies… 

It wasn’t.  At least he never thought so.  In the beginning he kept them so the humans that would come could use them.  It had been useful to have a supply of clothes and toys for his humans instead of having to replace everything every two years.  Occasionally though, he would become very attached to a human and want to keep something to remember them by, something special that he didn’t want ruined so he could keep their memory with him for as long as possible.  Was that so disturbing?  He hadn’t thought so. 

If he was a human though, suddenly stumbling upon a room filled with reminders of dead humans who had all been murdered…it would have upset him.  There was no avoiding that.  Armitage had been shocked upon looking around before his relief at his friends not being tortured had overtaken him.  He hadn’t liked it, clearly, and he hadn’t asked to return.  Illya’s reaction was more damning.  A human who had no emotional attachment to the others and was new to the situation had outright condemned his keeping mementos. 

The humans disliked it, but Kylo wasn’t sure he could be rid of them.  He had loved his humans.  Even if they hadn’t loved him, he had loved them, and he had fully believed what they had with him was real.  If he got rid of the things in his attic he would forget them, and he didn’t want to forget.  He didn’t want to let go of them, even though he knew that they had never been his to keep in the first place. 

What would Hux think?  He would have to ask.  Between the two of them, Hux deserved to keep the things that belonged to his friends the most.  Hux had more of a right to them.  If those humans had never considered Kylo a friend, then he didn’t have any right to keep their things.  Perhaps he should have sent everything along to their families, but Kylo wasn’t sure if that would have been the right choice, especially now.  If families received their daughters’ things decades after their deaths, than it was bound to reopen old wounds. 

Hux eventually settled in Kylo’s study, sitting quietly while the vampire worked.  Kylo looked up and wondered if he ought to ask how Hux was feeling.  He decided against it and rose, looking Hux over before carefully sitting next to him.  The human’s face was downcast as Kylo carefully placed his hand over Hux’s splinted arm, letting the human know he was close and willing to comfort him. 

“I wish he’d at least said goodbye,” said Hux quietly, “I know he hates to say it more than once…” 

Kylo kissed his human’s cheek again, “I know you miss them.  How’s Kostya?”

“Asleep,” replied Hux, “I don’t know when he’s waking up…” 

“I’m sure he will.  I think it’s a good thing, he’s becoming more human, so he’d need sleep eventually,” said Kylo, trying to be reassuring, “I think he’ll want food soon, and clothes.  I should have some coming for him soon, but they take time to make.” 

Hux remained quiet after that.  Kylo moved his hand gently over Hux’s injured arm, “Is there anything you want?” 

“I just don’t want to be alone.  Is that alright?” asked Hux. 

“Of course.  You’re free to come in whenever you please.  You can even sit on my lap if you like,” offered Kylo.  He’d meant it as a reassurance, but Hux seemed a bit put-off by it.  Kylo quickly amended, “If you ever feel lonely and want to be held, you don’t need to ask.  I don’t want you to feel afraid to approach me.” 

The explanation helped the human understand his intentions.  Hux glanced down at his splinted arm, “It itches sometimes.  How long does it need to stay?” 

“Until the bone is fully healed.  I know…you don’t like remembering, but you told me before that you could see a protrusion.  When you came to me there wasn’t one, so was your arm set or healed somehow?” asked Kylo. 

Hux gave a slight sigh and replied, “I didn’t really understand.  It hurt and it was hard to focus.  The Tsar was there, and he did something to it.  I was told I could take the splint off in a month or two.” 

Kylo didn’t know much about magical healing, but two months seemed excessive somehow.  Not for an untreated fracture, but if the Tsar himself had been involved then Hux’s arm ought to be very nearly healed.  One month seemed more accurate.  It was a shame he couldn’t see the bone itself and judge how long it might take. 

“I wish I could make it better.  I’m not sure what can be done about the itching,” said Kylo. 

“Do you really want to wait so long?  It doesn’t hurt anymore,” said Hux quietly. 

So he still wanted sex, though Kylo couldn’t be sure as to why.  He thought back to the code they’d agreed on and replied, “I’d never want to hurt you, my love.” 

Hux caught on right away, answering, “I know you wouldn’t, darling.” 

‘Darling’ meant he was fine, which must have also meant he wasn’t putting on airs.  Whether he felt it was best for appearance sake, or he wanted to feel good, Hux was serious about having sex with him.  Whether Hux had forgiven him was another question entirely.  If they went back to their initial arrangement, they would use each other for sex, and perhaps share a begrudging friendship, but that was all.  Hux might have decided it was best for himself to keep things that way. 

Kylo wanted more though.  He always had, and likely always would be on the avaricious side.  Before he’d wanted prestige and land, now he wanted Hux’s heart.  The trouble was, he couldn’t demand it, or threaten Hux into handing it over.  Love was something that couldn’t be forced at knife-point.  It was something Hux would have to give all on his own, it couldn’t be bought with gifts or favors. 

It felt like he was so close though.  He could get so close to his human’s body, but his heart was locked up and out of reach.  Possibly forever. 

Pressing a soft kiss to his hair, Kylo asked, “What would you like?” 

Hux flushed and looked down, “I don’t know…it’s something to do, I suppose.  Though Kostya’s still in your bed.” 

So he was bored.  Kylo supposed it would only be a matter of time before Hux got tired of chores and frivolities.  Those also probably weren’t enough to take his mind off of all his losses.  Hux sighed through his nose and added, “And I don’t really know how to…” 

Kylo arched his brow, “How to what, darling?” 

“How to…give back,” said Hux quietly.  After a moment’s quiet he elaborated, “Usually I just lie down and you do everything.” 

So that was it.  Kylo was more of a giver in the bedroom.  He liked being in control, setting the pace, and watching his partner react to something new or surprising.  Of course he liked to be pleasured as well, but if he was given the choice between the two, he was usually more in the mood to take the role he usually did with Hux. 

“I don’t mind that, and with your arm hurt you might find it difficult,” said Kylo.  If the boy wanted to use his mouth it might be feasible, but Kylo was certain he would feel guilty about it later if he had to look down at Hux’s bruised and beaten body while the poor thing tried to please him.  If he wanted to use his hands, he might be unable to move the way he wanted because of his splint.  Most positions would require Hux to be able to grip something with one or both hands.  It didn’t put sex entirely off the table, but if Hux wanted to be more active, his splint was going to get in the way or make the human uncomfortable. 

His bruised ribs were also going to be an issue.  Kylo briefly considered preparing himself and riding his human, but if his chest was still hurt than Kylo worried he might accidentally worsen his condition.  Kylo tried to think of the calmest, gentlest way to have sex, and strangely enough thought of the dirty book that Hux had tried to read. 

“You remember the picture you showed me?” asked Kylo.  Hux looked at him in confusion, so Kylo explained, “The one in The Ideal Human.  Where the vampire had the human in his lap?  We could try that.  It might be the most comfortable position for you.” 

Hux gave a slight nod of acknowledgement before he sighed, “She doesn’t like that I slept with you.” 

The boy must have meant Illya.  Her mind was the same as Hux’s when he first arrived; that Kylo Ren was a heinous mass-murderer.  The idea that her dear friend had his mind warped into being seduced must have been awful for her.  Kylo recalled her trying to justify it without blaming her friend, pointing out how lonely Hux must have been.  Those ideas being brought back must have caused Hux to recast his doubts on his situation and whether it was truly right of him to sleep with Kylo. 

“I believe she didn’t,” said Kylo in a matter-of fact way, “Before I told you that the others who came before you had loved me, and that you should take that into account when you made your decisions…”  He leaned in and whispered more quietly, “…it’s your choice.  If you think it’s wrong, I won’t pressure you.” 

“You’re such a gem for considering my feelings,” said Hux, his face deathly serious. 

Gem meant a slipping façade.  Kylo quickly reasoned that his accounting for Hux’s feelings wouldn’t sit well with the Tsar.  More than that, if Hux refused sex, or if they suddenly stopped having sex, it might be regarded as suspicious.  For Hux, not only was sex a distraction from hurt feelings and boredom, he was desperate to throw the Tsar off of his traitorous scent.  If he appeared to be obedient and submissive, serving Kylo in any way he could, than the Tsar would be quicker to pay him less mind. 

Part of that obedience in Hux’s mind may well have been being more active when they made love.  It might have been the human’s own curiosity, wanting to try something that he was instinctively drawn to, but Kylo was beginning to suspect that nothing Hux did was without an ulterior motive.  Whatever would pass between them would be as much for Hux’s own personal needs as it was their best strategic interest. 

“No need to say it so gravely,” said Kylo, pretending to brush off the statement.  He put an arm around Hux’s shoulder, “So…here would be fine, but you might find balancing more challenging.  We could use your bed, now that it’s unoccupied.” 

“Before we do…could we get things ready for Kostya, just in case he wakes up?” asked Hux, “He might need to eat, like you said.” 

“I think we still have plenty of soup that can be warmed for him,” assured Kylo, “Don’t worry about him too much.  I’m sure he’ll be alright when he wakes.” 

“If he needs me I’d like to stop…if that’s permissible,” said Hux, glancing anxiously at a shadow. 

Kylo quickly pulled Hux in closer to keep his gaze from lingering.  He nuzzled against his neck to distract him as he replied, “Of course it is.  If something happens we’ll stop right away and you may go tend to him.  I do love your more nurturing side, since I so seldom see it.” 

Hux scrunched his nose slightly at that and mumbled, “I’m plenty nice, don’t act like I’m not…” 

With a slight laugh, Kylo pulled himself away from his human long enough to stand and offered Hux his arm.  His human was nice, but only with other humans and creatures he cared about.  When it came down to it, Hux was very selective with his affections, usually only granting them to humans like himself who had difficulties; human girls who had their options limited due to an accident of birth, or animals who could never harm or betray him.  Kylo recalled that Hux bragged about shooting wolves while he had nothing but love for horses and his old dog. 

It made him nervous.  Hux seemed very unforgiving towards anyone who had harmed him.  He’d given Kylo his chance and had been betrayed over and over.  It was possible that Kylo’s chance at winning Hux had passed and he would never receive another one.  Something about that seemed nearly worse than losing his human forever.  For the next few years they would be bound together, but with no warmth or feeling between them. 

He didn’t want that, but it was no longer his choice.  Hux was the one who decided who was allowed to enter him and under what conditions, as well as what feelings went through his own mind.  If Hux permitted him, but felt nothing for him, that was the human’s prerogative. 

The human still refused to say whether his declaration of love was retracted.  He’d said so before the Tsar’s final summons, feeling had been high and strained, so he might not have meant it then.  Kylo had hit him though, and Kylo had refused to fight the Tsar for his sake.  Those things, on top of everything else were bound to make his human colder towards him.  And for a human who had been so badly abused, his sense of trust was bound to have eroded over time. 

He desperately wanted to ask and receive an answer.  It was maddening to be so close, to want an answer and not being able to get one.  Hux kept his arm in Kylo’s in such a way that he could feel the human’s pulse.  It seemed quick, nervous, like Hux was uncertain of something.  It was only their third time, and now the human was aware that they were being watched, so he was bound to be frightened.  Kylo himself didn’t particularly like being watched without his consent. 

“If you want to stop, or back out, just say the word,” Kylo gently reminded him as they approached the bedroom. 

Instead of acknowledging him, Hux simply muttered, “I’ll need some help with the laces.” 

Kylo opened the door for him and Hux gave his permission for Kylo to enter.  The human didn’t start undressing right away.  Instead he went to the bed and smoothed down the sheets, which hadn’t been made up since Illya’s departure.  He also began putting away things that had been laid out on the vanity table; the hairbrush and some bottles containing beauty concoctions that Kylo didn’t recognize.  They hadn’t been opened, but it was clear that a curious young lady had taken them all out and examined them. 

As he watched, Kylo began to remove his jacket and vest, asking, “Can you light some candles and make sure the window is locked?” 

Hux nodded and began his task, first lighting as many candles as he could find and placing them in the darkest corners of the room.  Now that he knew how the wraiths traveled and that they could spy for the Tsar, he knew that he could guard his privacy by being in a well-light room.  Unfortunately for Kylo, sunlight made that difficult.  By the time Hux had made sure that the window was shut tightly, Kylo had managed to strip down to his shirt.  He sat on the bed and waited for the human to join him. 

“How are your sides?” Kylo asked. 

“They still look bad,” said Hux, “But it doesn’t hurt as much as before.  I think they must be healing.” 

“I’m thankful for that,” said Kylo watching his human slowly, hesitantly, sit down on the bed next to him.  Hux reached down to hitch up his skirts, showing off his legs below the knees.  He didn’t seem happy about what they were going to do, and that didn’t sit well with Kylo.  He offered one final chance to abandon the plan, “Because if you’re hurt then we should wait.  Humans are so fragile.” 

Hux shook his head, refusing him flatly, “I told you, it doesn’t hurt.” 

“I’ll do what will make you the most comfortable then,” said Kylo, placing a hand on Hux’s thigh, “Why don’t you start by tell me where you want me.” 

Hux glanced over his shoulder before hazarding, “In the middle.” 

Giving a nod, Kylo turned and crawled to the center of the bed, sitting with his legs crossed as Hux stood up again to survey the scene he was creating.  When he was ready, the human crawled over, sitting in front of him.  It was clear he didn’t really know what he wanted or what he was doing.  Receiving no instructions, Kylo suggested, “Would you like me to keep this on?” 

“Maybe for now,” said Hux quietly.  Casting his eyes down he asked, “Should we kiss?” 

“If you want,” said Kylo, though he leaned in, hoping Hux would start to show a genuine interest in the proceedings. 

It didn’t seem like he was interested at all.  Kylo had once told him that was alright, that it was fine if Hux only wanted to use him for pleasure.  Now it wasn’t fine.  He’d fallen so fully and deeply for his human that Kylo couldn’t take the emptiness of it all.  Hux bent forward, balancing himself on his good arm as he initiated a gentle kiss.  Then he pulled back, wondering out loud, “Are you really alright with this?” 

“Yes,” Kylo lied, “If this is what you want, then it’s alright.  You don’t have to be frightened of me.” 

“Then…I’m going to try sitting in your lap,” said Hux quietly. 

Kylo held still, letting Hux position himself, his legs straddling Kylo’s waist, just like he had seen in the picture.  Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, pressing in close and clinging with his good hand.  Once he had gotten comfortable he whispered, “Like this?” 

“That’s fine,” said Kylo, supporting the boy with his arms and hugging him close.  He hoped the proximity might help Hux become more engaged.  He hated the idea of Hux forcing himself to do something because he felt it was the only way he could be safe. 

For a moment, he stayed still, rubbing his human’s back, waiting for further instructions.  Finally Hux suggested, “Maybe…if you kissed my neck a little.” 

Doing as he was instructed, Kylo reached up to pull back the veil of ginger hair and kissed the white column of his throat.  He settled just under his ear, nuzzling, willing air into his body so his breath could tickle his human in a pleasant way.  Hux hummed quietly, and Kylo quickly pulled back, worried that it might be a whimper of discomfort.  He quickly asked, “Are you alright?” 

Hux’s eyes seemed glassy, watery, and it became clear that he was trying not to cry again.  Kylo stroked his hair, “If you’re hurt than you shouldn’t push yourself.” 

“It doesn’t hurt, I just…I was just thinking, but I’m trying not to,” said Hux.  Kylo kept looking in his eyes, playing with his hair, silently willing him to continue.  Hux finally relented, “I was thinking about that vampire.  The one who attacked me…he kissed me.”  The boy let go of Kylo’s shoulder long enough to point to his forehead, “Right here.  He broke my arm, hit me, tossed me around, then when it all ended he kissed me.” 

Kylo listened quietly, waiting for Hux to finished.  The human finally shook his head and choked back his feelings, “I just can’t stop thinking about it.  Sometimes I think I can still feel it.” 

“Is that why you’ve been so upset?” Kylo asked quietly. 

“I’m sorry.  I’m sorry, I’m ruining everything,” said Hux, pulling himself against Kylo’s shoulder to hide his face. 

“No, you’re not ruining anything,” assured Kylo, holding his human close, “I understand.  If you’re trying to forget, I’m not sure pushing yourself like this is the answer.  If you want to feel loved, there are plenty of ways that I can love you.” 

“Can you help me feel normal?” asked Hux, “The only times I’ve felt happy with myself were with you and Illya but…it’s just not coming anymore.  I’m trying.” 

“I know you’re trying.  You’ve tried so hard for so long,” said Kylo.  He nuzzled against his human’s neck, “My offer still stands.  You can tell me what you want from me and I’ll do it for you.  What will make you feel better?  Do you have any ideas?” 

“Keep kissing me?” asked Hux, adding the command, “And don’t stop.” 

It was an easy enough order to obey.  He kissed his human, hoping to take a little bit of the pain away.  Hux held onto him, letting out slight whimpers when Kylo managed to find somewhere particularly sensitive.  Eventually Hux tangled his fingers into Hux’s hair.  He could feel the splint near his head and the human slowly bringing his good fingers around to Kylo’s front in order to toy with his shirt laces.  Kylo asked quietly, “What else would you like?” 

“Nothing really…you can move your hands,” replied Hux. 

He had been frightened to hold his human tightly for fear of breaking his ribs all over again.  He let his large hands drift down Hux’s back and settle on his waist, almost able to circle it completely.  With a frightened, quavering sigh he warned, “You have to tell me if this starts to hurt.” 

“It doesn’t,” said the human, keeping his face buried and hidden against Kylo’s neck.  He managed to work the shirt strings open and added, “You can untie them.  The straps in the back.” 

Doing as he was told, Kylo made certain to add, “You’re still so beautiful.  Nothing has changed that.  There’s nothing anyone can do to change that.” 

“He kissed me,” Hux said uncertainly, “Others touched me.”

“That doesn’t matter, not where my desire for you is concerned.  You’re beautiful and wonderful, and there’s nobody else in the whole world I want in my arms right now as much as I want you,” promised Kylo. 

“You don’t mind if I’m ruined?” asked Hux. 

There was that awful word again.  Kylo pulled back so he could look his human in the eyes, his dress slipping off his freckled shoulders.  The vampire assured him, “You aren’t ruined.  Nothing on earth could ruin you.” 

“Humans…place a high value on fidelity and purity,” admitted Hux quietly. 

“Which you never broke.  You didn’t want what happened, and it wasn’t your fault,” promised Kylo.  He leaned in to kiss his human on the forehead, hoping to erase the kiss that Valdes had left there, “I still love you, if my love is something that you want.  You’re perfect, and I’m the happiest creature alive to be allowed to hold you and kiss you like this.” 

“You’re not really alive though…” the human pointed out, albeit shyly. 

“Cheeky,” accused Kylo, leaning in to kiss Hux’s lips, “What else would you have from me?” 

“I don’t really know,” admitted Hux. 

“Can I move my hands lower?” asked Kylo. 

The human gave a hesitant nod and Kylo settled his hands over Hux’s backside.  He hoped this would make the human a bit more excited, making the whole thing less about image and safety and more about his pleasure.  Hux squeaked a little when Kylo squeezed, gently kneading what flesh he could grab and pressing Hux in closer to him.  He hitched the skirts up enough to get his hands underneath them to make contact with bare skin.  Hux wrapped his arms around his shoulders before slowly, but surely, his hips began to occasionally buck forwards of their own accord. 

“M-maybe…” Hux began uncertainly.  Kylo could feel the human’s cheeks burning as he asked, “Maybe kiss me too?” 

Kylo was only too happy to oblige, kissing Hux’s burning cheek as he gave his ass a sharp pinch, “Where should I kiss?” 

Hux became more nervous, “I don’t know…” 

“Well, I could kiss your lips, your neck, your shoulders, even your chest if you could angle yourself for it,” suggested Kylo.  Hux let out a slight whimper towards the end, causing Kylo to grin, “Your chest?  Would you like a few kisses on your breast?” 

“…not breasts…” Hux muttered stubbornly before giving a nod. 

“Lower your bodice a little for me…that’s a good boy,” said Kylo, watching Hux use his good hand to push the top of his dress down beneath his nipples.  The human thrust his chest outwards, looking away shyly as the rosy tips began to harden.  Hoping Hux was enjoying himself enough to tolerate a little banter, “I love the taste of them.  They’re so small and sweet.” 

Hux impatiently pulled Kylo forward, “Are you going to talk about them all day or actually do something?” 

Kylo resisted a snort as he chided, “So impatient…but I prefer impatience to melancholy.” 

Hux sounded a little more like himself, though he still seemed nervous and uncertain.  It might have been any number of things, from the lurking shadows to lingering uncertainties that caused him to drift between losing himself in either pleasure or fretfulness.  Kylo tried to distract him from the darkness that the candles couldn’t fend off, kissing gently around his nipple and giving his ass a firm squeeze.  Hux finally let out a light moan and wrapped his splinted arm around Kylo’s neck. 

To his surprise, he felt Hux’s good hand on his side, ghosting its way down to try to find the hem of his shirt.  Hux had been very passive in the bedroom, mostly because of his inexperience, but it seemed he was finally ready to play a more active role.  Kylo let out a pleased hum, trying to encourage his exploration and hoping it had more to do with pleasure than fear by this point.  Hux finally found the hem of his shirt and paused.  The heat from Hux’s fingers hovered just above his hip as the human shakily asked, “Ah…c-can I…?” 

Kylo lightly lapped at the tip of his nipple before replying, “Yes, please.” 

As his warm fingers finally made contact, Kylo gasped out, the breath that had been trapped in his body leaving him.  It was the closest he had come to naturally using his lungs in a long time.  Hux slipped his hand upwards, groping clumsily and trying to provide pleasure that he didn’t know how to give.  His naivity was endearing, and it occurred to Kylo that he was the first person who Hux had tried to touch, and that deserved to be rewarded. 

Kylo leaned forward, reaching between his human’s legs.  He trailed his fingers over the boy’s perineum, settling beneath his pleasure point.  Hux let out a sudden gasp and his hand stopped as he braced himself.  Once the human finally began to move again, Kylo pressed his fingers against the spot more firmly, massaging it from the outside. 

“Ah!” Hux cried out, falling forwards as his legs weakened.  His hips were now moving rhythmically, naturally as his pleasure built.  Kylo could feel him beginning to harden against his stomach.  Hux tried to move his hand more, finally reaching Kylo’s chest and rubbing the hefty pectoral muscles he found. 

“Such a good human,” purred Kylo, “Trying so hard for me.” 

He pressed his fingers against it again and massaged the area with slow, relentless circles.  Hux cried out and jerked his hips forward and back, chasing his pleasure as his erection bobbed between their stomachs.  Kylo asked quietly, “Would you like them inside you?” 

Hux gasped out, “I-It’s dirty…ah!  I-I didn’t clean it…” 

“That’s alright.  If you want it, I want to give it to you,” said Kylo.  He let his eyes flutter when Hux’s hand drifted lower.  He tilted his face up to kiss Hux’s jaw, “I don’t mind.” 

“There-!  There’s no oil…” Hux protested meekly, “I don’t want to stop.  Please…” 

Hux’s hand finally reached its goal, wrapping uncertainly around Kylo’s cock.  The vampire had been slowly allowing himself to build up to a climax, but feeling Hux’s hand on him made him impatient for it.  They were rough, calloused hands that had seen hard work, but were beginning to soften.  Kylo let out a sigh of pleasure and whispered, “Alright…is this good?” 

“Yes…yes, don’t stop,” whimpered Hux, pressing back against his fingers, “T-touch me again…please?” 

“Shall I remove your dress?” asked Kylo, warning gently, “If we continue like this we might soil it.” 

Hux nodded and pulled back enough to raise his arms.  Within seconds Kylo bunched the skirts up enough to pull the fabric over Hux’s head and leave him completely naked in his lap.  The bruises were still there, still an ugly faded colour, but for as much as they tried to linger, they were healing.  Kylo deliberately took a moment to run his hand over them, trying to show that he accepted the marks as much as any other part of Hux. 

It didn’t take long for Hux to become impatient with the tenderness though, trying to move in as closely as possible, but seemed too flustered to ask for anything specific.  The human replaced his hand on Kylo’s cock and flushed, pleading, “Touch me?” 

“Where?” Kylo purred, loving the feeling of Hux’s warm hand on him, as tremulous as the touch was.  He placed a hand on Hux’s back to pull the human closer against him, “When I have such a delicious human I never know where to begin.” 

“My…” Hux trailed off and flushed before he shyly mumbled, “M-my sweet…my nipples…” 

So he was trying to talk the way Kylo had instructed him.  He was doing it without prompting, so Kylo figured something about speaking that way must have been enjoyable for him.  Kylo kissed at his neck to reward him and asked, “What would you like me to do to them?” 

“You…you can taste them…” offered Hux.  He pulled back so he could thrust his chest out, “Please?” 

Kylo flicked at them and let them stiffen, “Silly boy, pretending you don’t like my banter and then encouraging me.  Let me get a firm grip now, I can’t enjoy them if you squirm.” 

He replaced his hand between Hux’s legs and found his pleasure point again.  Kylo pressed his fingers into it and wrapped his other arm around Hux’s back to hold him in place.  He leaned in and sucked a nipple into his mouth, letting the taste of the warm, stiff flesh fill his mouth.  Hux cried out and leaned against him again, doing what he could to heel his hand moving.  Kylo sighed to him, “Just do it like you would with yourself...there, that’s better, that’s a good boy.” 

With that gentle reminder, Hux began to gain some control over himself.  He stopped uncertainly petting and pawing, and took a firmer grip.  He dragged his thumb over the slit and paid special attention to the underside of the shaft with his fingertips.  His fingers felt good, long and slender like a pianist’s, and deliciously burning with their natural warmth against his icy skin.  Quickly, Kylo willed himself to hardness, hoping to show Hux how much he was enjoying his attention and efforts. 

“Touch me?” asked Hux cautiously, “My…my p-pretty pink cock?” 

“Of course,” Kylo gasped out, “Can you support yourself or d-do you need help?” 

Hux took a moment to consider it, gasping as he ground down against Kylo’s fingers.  He tightened his grip with his bad arm, then loosened slightly, “I think so.” 

Kylo nodded and let go of Hux’s back cautiously, “Make sure you don’t strain yourself.” 

Kylo felt Hux’s hand tighten slightly as he started to move up and down, setting a steady rhythm, showing the pace he wanted.  Hux re-positioned his legs, kneeling now instead of sitting so his legs would support his own weight.  The human briefly warned, “Your shirt…” 

“I have others, don’t mind,” said Kylo firmly, “I can smell how much you need this, so we’re not going to stop.” 

The boy whimpered slightly as Kylo jabbed at his pleasure point from the outside.  Sliding his free hand across Hux’s hip, Kylo dipped it it down to grip Hux’s cock.  The arm reaching for the human’s perineum was at an awkward angle, but he didn’t mind it much.  If Hux could hold onto him with a splinted arm without complaint, then Kylo could tolerate a less than ideal angle.  Hux continued to stroke him, which was more than enough of a reward.  His inexperienced effort was endearing, and feeling his movements become more confident was reassuring.  His human, at the very least, was trying to give him pleasure, and not just going through the motions of sex. 

Kylo began with a slow pace, letting Hux’s natural movements dictate how fast he ought to move without causing discomfort.  He wasn’t used to injured humans.  The worst he’d ever had to deal with in the past were colds and the occasional twisted ankle.  Vampires could heal so quickly that sex with an injury wasn’t an issue.  Kylo kissed Hux’s sternum, hoping his human had the sense to tell him if his arm or knees started to hurt or get tired. 

“Ah, I-I’m close…” Hux whined sharply. 

“Then come.  It’s alright, be a good boy and come,” Kylo encouraged. 

The second he felt Hux start to come he allowed himself release.  As Hux noted, his shirt was filthy and bound to be ruined if it wasn’t cleaned quickly.  Hux also had a little splattered across his stomach and  speckling part of his chest.  He fell against Kylo, who gladly caught him and helped him come to a reclining position.  Once he settled, the human rolled off of him, panting lightly as his orgasm faded.  Kylo rolled over slightly, meaning to embrace him, but stopped.  Hux might have rolled away because he didn’t want to be touched anymore. 

Cautiously, Kylo put a hand on his shoulder, trying to gauge if Hux wanted more touch, or would prefer if Kylo removed his hand entirely.  Hux glance behind him and quietly said, “Your shirt…?” 

He hadn’t really thought about that.  The human obviously wouldn’t want to lie in a soiled garment.  Kylo groaned slightly as he sat up, removing the shirt and tossing it aside.  He laid back down again and announced, “I’m all clean now.” 

After another moment’s rest, Hux sat up long enough to settle himself under some blankets.  Kylo sat up as well, hoping to join him and said, “I’d like to sleep with you.” 

If he didn’t want to, he could say, ‘my love’ and Kylo would find some excuse to leave.  Hux glanced up over his shoulder before he laid down again, “If you want.” 

That wasn’t a no, but it wasn’t a very enthusiastic yes either.  Their whole encounter was shaping up to be something of an enigma, with his human becoming more puzzling by the second.  Unfortunately, the option of an open dialogue wasn’t exactly on the table.  For now, Kylo just wanted to know where he stood.  If he was seen as a friend, or at the very least if he wasn’t hated. 

He moved so his chest was flush against Hux’s back, waiting to see if the human would move away or not.  He didn’t, so Kylo moved a hand to his waist and pressed his nose to the human’s nape.  His arousal had faded, but he wasn’t producing any scent for a particular emotion.  He whispered against Hux’s neck, hoping the candles were keeping the shadows out of earshot, “You’ll be the last.  I’m going to make your wish come true.” 

Hux glanced up and warned, “Be a gem and put yourself to sleep.  I can warm you better if you hold still.” 

At first Kylo was affronted, but he remembered the code.  Be careful, he was saying something that could get them both in trouble.  Kylo desperately wanted to think that Hux was in some way concerned about him.  He leaned over, chiding, “In a moment.  I’ll sleep when I feel like it, darling.” 

He leaned in enough to kiss the corner of Hux’s mouth, which Kylo found to be possessed by the ghost of a discreet smile. 


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay. Been sick for the last week :(

Waking, Kylo felt cold, much like his first night with Hux when the boy had left him in the middle of the night to sleep on the floor. 

That was the first place Kylo looked for him, sitting up and looking about the room.  Hux’s clothes were still on the floor, and the wardrobe was open.  It didn’t take long for Kylo to conclude that the boy had awoken, dressed, and then left the room.  Sniffing at the air, Kylo could detect a hint of human, meaning that Hux hadn’t left the house, but was probably behind a shut door.  Recalling their conversation before they spent the night together, he had told the human that he could leave at any time if Kostya required him.  If Kylo had to guess, the human had gone to take care of the wraith. 

He got up and tossed his soiled shirt away.  The only other person in the house was Hux, and it wasn’t as if the human had never seen him naked before.  Walking to his own room in the empty halls was of no consequence.  The rug beneath his bare feet protected them from the cold of the floor as he followed Hux’s scent.  He detected something else though.  It…it couldn’t have been, it made no sense… 

…he smelled another human. 

Another human couldn’t have gotten in, unless Hux had allowed them.  The scent wasn’t familiar at all, meaning whoever it was, Kylo didn’t know them.  The scent became stronger as he approached the bedroom, with Hux’s and the mystery human’s beginning to mingle with each other.  Alarmed by the scent, Kylo threw open his bedroom door and barked, “Hux!” 

The boy jumped from the bed, and a bowl that had been in his lap clattered to the floor.  He looked up at Kylo, fearful at the sudden outburst.  Hux had a spoon in is hand, and his sudden jump invoked the ire of the bed’s other occupant. 

He was a lanky man, with prickles of blond hair on his mostly bare scalp.  He had large, wild eyes and a barely formed nose.  His mouth was open, and what Kylo recognized as potato soup dribbled from his open mouth.  Rather than speaking he rasped, approaching Hux, a ravenous look on his face.  As he moved, crawling across the bed, Kylo could see that he was very naked and very thin.  Tearing his eyes from the naked man, Kylo noticed a large cauldron on Hux’s vanity table.  Seeing that Kylo wasn’t taking his admonishment any further, Hux retrieved his bowl and ladled out another liberal portion.  Seeing more food, the ravenous man settled back into bed.  Hux pulled up the blanket to preserve the man’s modesty and resumed feeding him. 

“I smelled another human,” said Kylo with a worried sigh, “It frightened me.” 

“He was crying and clutching his stomach,” said Hux, “It woke me up, and you said I could leave if something happened.” 

“I’m surprised it didn’t wake me up.  I’m usually a light sleeper,” said Kylo.

“Well…I wasn’t exactly asleep,” admitted Hux as he fed the man in the bed another spoonful. 

Kylo tilted his head and watched the man.  He opened his mouth much wider than necessary, and barely chewed his food, swallowing it down eagerly.  He behaved more like a child than a grown man, grunting insistently if Hux took too long between spoonfuls.  Watching the scene, Kylo called out, “Kostya?” 

The man looked at him for a moment before he was distracted by more food. 

“It’s Kostya,” confirmed Hux, “He’s got hair now…among other things.” 

Kostya happily swallowed down more food.  Kylo moved forward, cautioning, “Be careful not to overfeed him darling.  It’s his first time eating and we don’t want him to get sick.  How much has he eaten?” 

“This is his third bowl,” admitted Hux. 

“It should probably be his last.  If I know humans like I do, over-stuffing him won’t do him any good,” said Kylo. 

“Could you…could you put something on?” asked Hux.  

Kylo looked down, and remembering that he was very naked complied with a shrug and replied, “If you like.” 

Hux nodded his appreciation and fed Kostya more soup.  The wraith-turned-human paused for a moment and Kylo hoped that he wasn’t about to throw up.  Instead, Kostya said gratefully, “Mama.” 

The boy seemed clearly unnerved, but he steeled his nerves and bravely replied, “Yes…?” 

Perhaps for the human it was one thing to play mother to a creature who wasn’t quite human.  A fully-grown man pawing at him like a child must have been unnerving though.  Hux bravely stayed in place as Kostya reached forward, his fingers trailing along the low collar of Hux’s dress and cupping where his chest ought to have been, testing to see if he had breasts or not.  Kostya drew his hand back before replacing it on the other side and giving a harsh squeeze.  Clearly he associated the dress with the female sex and was exploring the novelty of Hux dressing as both genders.  Kylo dressed himself quickly, knowing he might have to intervene of Kostya became too much for Hux. 

“Kostya, no,” said Hux firmly, pulling the former wraith’s hand away, “I don’t like that.” 

Kostya pulled his hand back and reached for Hux’s leg’s instead.  The boy visibly jolted as Kostya asked, his voice clearly that of an adult, “Lap?  Mama’s lap?” 

His voice, now singular, was no longer rasping.  His words were simple but clear, showing that Kostya now had a basic grasp of how to use his mouth for speaking.  Hux put the bowl away and rose.  Kylo watched him set it aside before walking quickly to the other side of the bed.  He sat down and as Kostya seized Hux’s legs and was about to lie down, the boy called out, “Say ‘please’ first!” 

Kostya stopped and asked, “P-please?  Mama’s lap?” 

“Alright,” said Hux, though he visibly shuddered as Kostya, now very much a grown man, nuzzled against his thigh.  He looked up at Kylo and asked, “What’s happening now?” 

“If I had to guess, his mind and body still haven’t quite caught up to each other,” suggested Kylo, inching in closer.  He looked over Kostya and could see that physically he was a mature, adult male, but his behaviour suggested that he believed himself to be a young child.  In a way he was.  He’d only been redeveloping for a matter of weeks.  The human mind was incredibly complex, so it stood to reason that Kostya was having a hard time putting his mind together. 

The wraith had behaved differently around him though.  Kylo had hypothesized that the wraith allowed himself to be more childish around his ‘mama’ than he had around his true master.  Kylo leaned in and asked, “Kostya, how are you feeling?” 

“Hungry,” admitted the wraith.  With a slight pause he added, “M-ma…ma-master.”  

“So you know who I am to you…” reasoned Kylo, trying to piece everything together.  He gestured to Hux, “Do you know his name?” 

Kostya faltered slightly, turning and wrapping his arms protectively around Hux’s waist, “My mama…” 

“Kostya…” said Kylo more gently, “Do you know his _name_?” 

The former wraith paused.  He didn’t seem to want to admit that he knew the answer.  Admitting that would acknowledge that he knew Hux wasn’t his real mother, and that his real mother had long since perished.  He wrapped his arms around Hux tighter, as if physically clinging to Hux could protect him from the painful truth. 

“He’s been very kind to look after you…” Kylo said gently, trying to broach the subject, “But you know you’re getting too big for this.  You’re growing up so quickly.  He’ll always love you, but you’re so big that your clinging is a bit frightening.” 

Kostya ignored the comment entirely and held on even tighter.  He obviously wasn’t ready or willing to take that step in reforming his identity.  Kylo sighed and reached out, putting his palm on Kostya’s head and feeling the prickle of fresk hair on his skin.  He asked in as kind a tone as he could, “Do you remember where you’re from?  Perhaps a name?” 

“Kostya,” said the man stubbornly. 

“Was that your name?” asked Hux. 

The man faltered slightly when it was Hux who asked.  It seemed he wasn’t keen on lying to ‘mama.’  He loosened his arm and amended, “My new name…” 

“It must have been so long ago,” said Kylo, “A different century even.  Everything must seem so strange now that you’re more conscious.  Is being Kostya easier for you?” 

“Kostya.  I want to be Kostya!  I don’t want to be swallowed up again!” 

It hadn’t occurred to Kylo that the wraith’s last memory would have been losing himself entirely.  Going into a sort of trance as time passed, keeping only the recollections of how to serve.  The years dragging on, his body disintegrating into shadow, only leaving limbs to perform his duties faithfully.  Whoever Kostya had been, the former wraith had experienced that person losing everything, experiencing every pain without the release of death.  Being ‘Kostya’ who only had light duties and had a ‘mother’ who cared for him was probably much easier, allowing for a sort of reincarnation.  Becoming who he had been would be much more painful. 

“Nobody’s swallowing you up.  Ever,” said Hux firmly. 

“Mama…” sighed the man childishly. 

So he wasn’t exactly a child, but not a man either.  Some part of him was actively choosing to be a child again.  If he could overcome this mental block, he could probably become more mature, but that would mean acknowledging that he wasn’t really Kostya.  He wasn’t really Hux’s child.  And everyone he had held dear in the past was… 

“Well, no matter what, you can’t stay naked.  Let’s at least get you a shirt to wear,” said Kylo, rising from the bed. 

He inspected his own wardrobe and found all of his clothes would fit Kostya worse than they would Hux.  He could wear a shirt, which would at least cover him until a full suit of clothing arrived.  There were no spare clothes for men and Kylo wasn’t sure if Kostya would understand that wearing a dress didn’t make him a girl.  They might just have to make him a toga out of a bed sheet… 

“I tried to make him a shirt.  It’s on the chair,” said Hux, “I can try to shorten a pair of pants again.” 

Length in pant legs wasn’t exactly a problem.  It looked bad, but the bottoms could be cut or rolled up with little effort.  The trouble was taking in the waist.  A belt would do, but even at that, it would be clear that Kylo’s pants were far too big for poor Kostya. 

“You may try,” said Kylo.  At the very least having to light multiple candles might give Hux some much needed privacy.  He crossed the room and seized the shirt, tossing it to Hux who reached up to catch it with one hand.

The human looked at Kostya, “Can you put it on by yourself, or do you want help?” 

The former wraith seemed to considering taking Hux up on his offer to be dressed, but spying Kylo, he reconsidered and tried to pull the shirt over his head.  It fit him poorly, Hux was a far cry from being a tailor, but for now it kept him covered.  Kostya’s large, blue eyes looked down at the shirt in fascination, having not worn a shirt for several hundred years.  Once he was dressed he pressed up against Hux the way he usually did, but it seemed the more human he became the more unsettling his behaviour was. 

“Kostya, you’re big now,” Kylo tried to scold him.  He knew that part of the childishness was Kostya’s own choice.  Some corner of his mind had to understand that this was no way for a being with the body of a grown man to behave.  He brought an older pair of trousers and a belt, holding them out, “You need to be fully dressed at all times and you can’t cling like that.  You’re too big.” 

That seemed to upset Kostya, who retaliated by wrapping his arms around Hux again, as if to prove he was just the right size for his mama’s attention.  Hux sighed and placed his hand over Kostya’s, “He’s still learning.  I don’t mind.  I’m sure he’ll stop once he comes to his senses.” 

‘If he comes to his senses,’ Kylo thought.  The temptation of being treated like a child forever might be too much for Kostya to resist.  He looked down at the wraith, “When you’re finished I want you dressed, then Mama’s going to take a much deserved bath.” 

“Bath?” asked Kostya. 

“I can help him have a bath first.  I don’t think he’s washed since the last time I showed him,” said Hux. 

Kylo tried to put his foot down, but Hux had a point.  The former wraith would need to bathe and he would need to relearn how to wash himself.  He relented, adding, “He’s a servant though.  The wraiths will show you where their baths were and he can wash there.  He needs to learn darling, I’m afraid you can’t coddle him forever.  He’s been treated exceptionally for quite some time and I’m afraid any more will spoil him.” 

Hux looked down and sighed.  Kostya was the closest thing to a child Hux had so of course the boy was going to give him all the attention he craved.  If he left it up to Hux, Kylo imagined that the human would give Kostya a room of his own, free access to the master bath and even allow the wraith to eat at the same table as him.  It couldn’t be allowed though.  If Kostya was ever to relearn his place as a servant, he shouldn’t be allowed such luxuries. 

“I’m not trying to be harsh.  You know he needs to learn.  You can love him, but you need to tell him no once in a while,” advised Kylo. 

Hux gave a nod, “I don’t know anything about the servant’s baths.  Are they the same?”

“Smaller, but serviceable.  The wraiths will help you,” said Kylo, “And then I want you to have your bath.  I want you clean, fresh and bundled up warmly, then I want you to sit with me in the study while I attend to some business.  I feel much better when you’re near me, darling.  Now…how are yours sides and your arm.  Did last night strain you?” 

Flushing slightly, Hux shook his head, “I’m alright.  I might be able to manage more.” 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves darling,” advised Kylo, “We’ll take this one day at a time.” 

   ***  

The matter of allies was a difficult one to settle.  He needed to find a way to speak with them without the Tsar knowing, but it was impossible to tell when he was watching and who was being watched the most closely.  They had no established codes to communicate with, they had never required them.  Any letters Kylo wrote would be plain for the Tsar to read, should he be watching.  He couldn’t be open with his plans, so there wasn’t much he could do… 

He would have to work with what the Tsar had provided: Kylo Ren’s human had tried to kill him and had been punished.  Such news was bound to be alarming.  Surely, as a good friend, he ought to do the right thing and assuage any fears that his friends might have for his safety.  He should explain the circumstances regarding Hux’s attempted treason, as well.  Human males were known to act out when females they attached themselves to were threatened, and young males tended to be the worst in this regard.  It was all perfectly understandable. 

Kylo decided to try Constantinius first.  He was much older, and had become very attached to his humans over the years.  The story of Hux’s plight would be understandable to him and the Tsar’s brutality was likely to inspire pity.  Grunewald would be next.  She had been so incensed by Valdes’ harassment that she’d slapped him.  Her temper was exactly what the Tsar feared and would be very useful in their efforts against him.  Klause and Hesse were more difficult to predict.  Hesse liked her humans, but she was fairly apathetic to politics.  Klause would sooner draw a human than fight for them, which might rule him out entirely.  Hrothgar…Hrothgar just didn’t seem to understand at all.  He appreciated Kylo’s feelings, but felt no little compassion towards humans. 

It was a pity that Sylvia was out of the question.  To have two out of three of the Tsar’s top agents on their side would have been a boon, but she couldn’t be trusted, and Kylo feared what she might ask of him if she offered her services.  Still, to have her keen senses and skills would have been an invaluable asset. 

He began composing his letters.  He had to write quickly, as if he were writing the first thing that came to mind and putting no thought into the words at all.  If the Tsar looked in, it couldn’t appear as if he were writing anything of consequence.  He glanced at the shadows.  Part of his reason for wanting Armitage with him was that the human’s weaker eyesight gave him an excuse to have more candles to dispel the darkness.  When he was alone though, having too much light, something he’d never done in the past, was bound to tip the Tsar off that he had figured out his omnipresence was nothing but a network of spies. 

Hearing the human enter, Kylo turned.  Hux’s hair was still damp.  He’d never been good about drying his hair completely before he dressed.  Patting his leg, Kylo beckoned him over, “Light some candles so you don’t ruin your eyes and have a seat.  How is Kostya?” 

Hux sheepishly took a step inside and Kylo found that the wraith had trailed behind him.  With a face, Kostya was much more expressive.  He followed Hux not with wonder as Kylo had once thought, but with pure adoration.  The look was one of pure love, bordering on worship.  Hux cautiously asked, “Could he have something to draw with?” 

“I suppose it will help develop his mind,” said Kylo.  He moved back slightly to retrieve more paper from his desk.  He held it out, along with a pen he wasn’t overly fond of.  Hux took Kostya’s shoulder and pushed him forwards until the former wraith was confident enough to take them.  He sighed, “You’re going to spoil him, darling.” 

“He’s spent hundreds of years not being spoiled.  I don’t think it will hurt,” said Hux quietly. 

Kylo relented slightly, “Just light the candles and come here.  I’ve been dying to have you back on my lap.” 

As he went to find some matches, Hux muttered, “You’re already dead.” 

Kylo couldn’t help snorting at that as he finished his letter.  He waited until Hux stopped lighting his candles and let the human sit across his legs.  Snuggling close, he tucked his nose against Hux’s neck to take in his fresh, sweet scent, “You’re so sweet, taking care of Kostya.  He’s not bothering you, is he?” 

“No,” said Hux quickly, shuddering slightly as Kylo sniffed at his nape. 

For a moment, Kylo wondered why the Tsar hadn’t forbidden Hux to care for the former wraith.  It was costing him a spy afterall.  Was he curious?  Did he want to see just how far Hux’s power could extend?  Everything that transpired seemed to point to the fact that Hux was wanted, alive, because of his strange abilities. 

Had Hux figured that out?  It wasn’t as if he could ask in his current circumstances.  So he continued, “Do you want to go for a walk dearest?” 

“Such a considerate gem…” Hux mumbled. 

Gem?  Offering a walk wasn’t out of character.  No, it must have been the walk itself.  They’d gone for one yesterday.  Too many walks could look suspicious.  If they went out of the Tsar’s range too frequently it could alert him to their discoveries.  They’d have to figure something out. 

“You do need exercise, I want you as healthy as possible.  The sun will do your body good while it heals.  Every few days you should go for a walk.  If your arm was healed I think I might like to take you swimming,” said Kylo. 

Hux cocked his brow and turned around to look at Kylo, “You can swim?” 

“Its wraiths and ghosts who can’t cross water, darling.  And provided we had our little swim at night, it would be safe,” said Kylo, “You do seem to mix your legends up quite a bit, don’t you?” 

It was curious.  Hux knew about various races but always seemed to attach the wrong weaknesses to them.  He also hadn’t known much about how vampires fed, thinking Kylo might actually try to fatten him up and eat him.  It might have been that his poor education had led to his ignorance on the subject, but a lack of contact was a more likely culprit.  If Hux had met a vampire he wouldn’t have made such mistakes. 

The boy turned around, embarrassed by Kylo pointing out his mistake.  Kylo kissed and reassured him, “It’s not a bad thing, darling, I find it endearing.  You’re so young with so much to learn about the world.  I like being the one to teach you.” 

“So, who are you writing to?” asked Hux. 

“Lady Grunewald.  You remember her, don’t you?” asked Kylo.  To try to draw attention to his reasoning he pretended to refresh the human’s memory, “She was in my club, and she was very fond of you.  I’m just letting her know that no harm befell either of us.” 

Hopefully that was enough for Hux to catch on.  The human sighed slightly, “She was fond of petting me, I’m not sure if she liked me, or just liked humans in general.” 

It was a bitter remark, but one that might have a deeper meaning.  Kylo gave a shrug, “She loves humans, but I’m sure she loved you for more than your species.” 

As he replied out loud he understood what Hux meant to ask.  He grinned slightly at his human’s cleverness and began penning his letter, “Would you like to add anything?  I’m sure she’d enjoy seeing a handwritten sentiment from such a darling human.” 

If she wasn’t horrified by Armitage, a written plea from the boy himself might help her side with him against the Tsar.  Kylo didn’t think it was a bad mood strategically.  If Grunewald hated him, seeing words from Armitage couldn’t possible do any more damage to his character, and if she was sympathetic after the Tsar’s brutality, seeing a sweet, earnest note would place her more firmly in their camp.  She always had loved humans.  Admittedly now that Kylo thought of it, it was the same fondness one might have for a beloved pet, but it was better than no sympathy at all.  That and the short lifespan blood tax received had long been a source of sadness for both of them. 

“Am I allowed?” asked Hux. 

“I think you’re allowed to say hello.  If she were here with us you would be permitted to speak,” reasoned Kylo, “And I’m sitting right here, so I can make sure you don’t write anything indecent.”  He took another fresh page and placed it in front of Hux, “There you are.  You can write your little note while I write mine and Kostya…I think he’s drawing but I’m never sure.” 

The former wraith appeared to be drawing more circles, though he was taking his time with it.  They were slowly looking a bit more like ovals or eggs, with the ink blotting a good deal less than it had before.  It was good to see that he was recovering his ability to perform tasks like writing and drawing.  Kostya concentrated on drawing another oval, occasionally glancing over before making a frustrated rasping noise and trying to draw another egg. 

It was actually quite nice to have everyone writing or drawing in the same room.  Nothing needed to be said, everyone was perfectly comfortable being off in their own world.  Conversation wasn’t needed as their closeness spoke for itself.  He could cuddle his human with one arm tucked around his waist and the other slowly writing out a letter.  It was nearly peaceful and relaxing enough to make Kylo forget that they were plotting treason. 

Hux’s handwriting was still a mess, and his spelling was terrible, but his words were legible.  It might take her a little time, but Grunewald would be able to read it.  Hux eventually pushed it aside, satisfied with the hello and apology for what he had done.  Kylo even noticed a little thank you for the biscuits that just might have been sincere. 

“I think these will do for now.  Will you put them in the letterbox for me?” asked Kylo. 

Hux nodded and gathered up the letters, stuffing them into the envelopes that Kylo had addressed.  Kylo even let the boy seal them with a little wax.  Strangely, it was oddly satisfying to watch Armitage perform basic, mundane tasks for him.  He missed Hux’s warmth when he left though.  With nothing to distract him, he watched Kostya, who hadn’t been trying to draw an egg after all.  He seemed to be trying to draw faces, with an oval shape for a head and two circles for eyes.  He was having a great deal of trouble figuring out noses. 

Sighing to himself, he rose and went to Kostya, who was kneeling over the low table.  He looked ridiculous with his ill fitting shirt and trousers that were falling off of him.  Kylo gently took hold of Kostya’s pen, stopping him, and lightly started guiding his hand, “You’ve got the right idea.  Drawings are just shapes that are cobbled together.  Are you drawing Mama?” 

Kostya gave a hesitant nod and let go of the pen, leaving Kylo to hold it.  The vampire chided him gently, “No, no it’s alright.  I’ll show you how to do it, if you like.” 

“Not a child…” Kostya muttered cautiously. 

“No, you’re not…but Hux is right, you’re not exactly grown either.  We’re going to have to figure out your place in all this at some point,” admitted Kylo.  The wraith was too much like a grown man to be babied, but he was still bringing himself back from the brink of oblivion and needed guidance.  He was a servant, however his transformation was something that eclipsed the mundane tasks Kylo had been using him for.  He tried to be gentle as he said, “We need to re-evaluate your situation…I won’t take Hux from you, but you’re too big for clinging.  You need to ask before you touch from now on.” 

“But he just came back,” argued Kostya. 

It must have seemed unfair.  The two had just been reunited, Hux had finally been convinced that he could safely talk to Kostya, and now Kylo was telling him not to cling.  Kylo patted his head, “I’m not saying no, I’m saying you need to ask first.  Your speech has come a long way.  You could barely say a few words a few days ago.” 

“I fell asleep.  I grew…” noted Kostya, having a look at his hand.  There was a line on the back of it, a lump that indicated that there were bones under the skin. 

“You certainly did,” replied Kylo, taking the former wraith’s ashen hand and placing the pen back in it, “It’s alright, you can draw.  Now that you’re becoming human you’ll need some mental stimulation.” 

Kostya gripped the pen and brought the tip back to the page.  Kylo wrapped his hand around his and began drawing a large circle before dividing it into sections, “Now, this is the basic structure for a face.  Divide down the middle and across halfway.  The eyes should be somewhere along that line.  Draw another halfway down from that, that’s where the nose ends.  One more line halfway down, that’s where we’ll put the mouth.” 

Kostya did his best, but the end result was comical.  The eyes were big circles with lashes, the nose was a large triangle with two black holes and the lips were ridiculously oversized.  Kostya hissed in frustration and shoved the picture away.  Kylo repressed a laugh as he chided, “You need practice Kostya.  Nobody’s perfect the first time.” 

He patted the wraith’s head and felt the prickle of new hair on his fingers.  As he’d suspected, the man’s hair looked to be a very light blond.  Blond-haired and blue-eyed, Kylo wracked his brain for a memory of a servant like that, but he’d met so many blue-eyed blonds that he couldn’t think of a specific one.  He’d thought for certain when Kostya regained recognizable facial features that the wraith’s identity would pop back into his head.  It wasn’t though.  He looked familiar, but Kylo couldn’t attach a name or personality to his face.  Perhaps when his hair grew out a little Kylo might be able to remember. 

He helped Kostya a little more, reminding him that eyes had lids, for one thing.  Glancing up he saw Hux standing in the doorway with a troubled look on his face.  The boy held up a green envelope and said, “I’m not sure if this is trouble or not.” 

“Who is it from dearest?” asked Kylo, bracing himself for a reprimand from the Tsar. 

“It’s that witch, Poe Dameron,” said Hux. 

That could be trouble, depending on the contents of the letter.  If Hux was, as Kylo imagined, descended from some nymph or faerie creature, the Tsar might use that opportunity to remove Armitage from Kylo’s side.  If he wasn’t a human, he might not be eligible to be blood tax at all.  If he was descended from some powerful magical bloodline, the Tsar might also act, deciding Hux was, in fact, too much of a danger for Kylo and have him taken away. 

He might just be nobody though.  The son of some French soldier who impregnated a house maid.  And that French soldier might well have been nobody important as well, the descendent of exiles from the British Isles.  Hux might just be all that he appeared, a young coach driver who happened to have a knack for magic.  If that was all he was, then there was nothing to worry about. 

Kylo forced a smile and held out his hand, “I asked him to look into something for me.  You don’t need to worry.” 

Hux held out the letter and asked, “What did you ask him to find?” 

“Sweetheart, it’s nothing,” said Kylo.  That was the word for not meaning what was being said, but it needed to be said for appearance sake.  It wasn’t so much a worry that the Tsar would overhear something vital, or that Kylo couldn’t appear weak, but Kylo feared how Hux might react to being suddenly and arbitrarily taken away.  He was sure to panic in such a situation. 

Kylo felt he might panic as well.  If it was bad news, they would run, plain and simple.  Hux’s only hope would be a sudden dash for the country’s border.  If it was bad news, Kylo would take the key around his neck and unlock the armoury, grab his weapons and daysuit, and they two of them would move as fast as they could.  Kylo could carry him a ways, then use the Night Mare if he tired and send Hux off with it.  A single rider would move quicker than two.  And Kostya… 

A third live tied to theirs complicated things.  Kostya still might not be able to pass the boundaries of Kylo’s personal property, and if he could, Kylo couldn’t carry them both and move at a decent pace.  He would…Kostya might not be able to make it with them if they had to run.  Would the wraith understand?  Would Hux? 

There was only one way to find out.  He took a slender letter knife and cut the envelope open.  Opening the letter he braced for the worst and read,

_‘We found Hux’s father, and trust me, you wouldn’t like him.’_


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing better since my sickness a few weeks ago. Thank you to everyone for your kind words :)

“What is it?” Hux asked, approaching and craning his neck to try to read over Kylo’s shoulder. 

“I’ll tell you in a moment, have some patience,” insisted Kylo, brushing him off and pushing him towards the couch, “Why don’t you help Kostya with his drawing?  I’ll be with you shortly.” 

Hux clearly didn’t like that answer, even giving one of his usual annoyed huffs when he was sent away.  Kylo kept his back turned and kept on reading. 

_‘Finn and I arrived in Paris.  It’s a lovely place now, though I believe with your feelings on the Revolution you have a slightly different opinion.  I’m not certain you’d recognize it._

_As to Hux’s father, we managed to track down a census with his name and occupation.  Thankfully it’s an uncommon name here.  We tried to compare it with library records.  I believe you had suspicions that Hux had either some English or Irish stock, and I can now confirm that his people are indeed the descendants of Irish exiles.  Though with a name like Hux I expect there was some intermarriage with English or Welsh stock._

_We also found that his father was, in fact, alive and living in Paris.  We thought we might be able to inquire about his origins, so we found his address.  I’ve been treated rudely before, but I have to say this Hux fellow is one of the worst.  I’ll spare you the litany of insults he paid us.  Upon hearing we were inquiring on behalf of a son he had fathered during the campaign, his behaviour worsened.  Though unfortunately that was nothing compared to the ravings of his wife when she overheard that there’d been an affair.  At that point, Finn and I decided we’d had quite enough._

_I am on my way back to you.  Finn, understandably, does not want to risk the ire of his former Alpha and will be waiting in a town near the border._

_-P.D._

_P.S.  I will be travelling by leyline.  Expect me soon._

Presumptuous bastard, expecting that Kylo would want or be in a position to host him.  More still that Poe wouldn’t just abandon Finn to visit him on a whim.  Obviously he had something more to say or do that he felt the need to mention in person.  It was smart of him, since the letter could have been intercepted by an agent and read before Kylo received it.  Everything in the letter was harmless to both of them.  Hux was still a pure-blooded human, he just happened to have magical ability.  It made his position slightly ambiguous, but he was human enough where it counted. 

Now he had to decide if he wanted Hux to know about his father.  He could simply pass the task on to Poe.  The witch hadn’t given him much information beyond poor conduct.  If Hux wanted to know anything beyond that, Kylo wouldn’t have been able to answer him.  No, he should tell Hux.  Not being transparent had strained their relationship before and they couldn’t afford anymore secrets than they already kept. 

“It’s from Poe.  I asked him to look into your heritage.  As far as he knows, you’re human,” said Kylo. 

Hux arched his brow and looked up from a drawing.  It wasn’t much better than Kostya’s.  Obviously Hux’s limited schooling hadn’t included arts or sketching.  The boy looked up at him, “Why wouldn’t I be human?” 

“It’s more common than you think among witches.  Quite a few of them have the blood of ancient races in their veins.  Not from close relations, usually from ten or more generations back,” explained Kylo.  He approached and patted Hux on the head, “You have red hair like a little water-nymph, and you’re blood is sweet like a faerie.  It wouldn’t have surprised me.” 

“Well, I’m not, so that settles that,” said Hux, who seemed relieved with the overall findings.  The boy was always eager to have something about him be normal, despite being wonderfully extraordinary.  He paused, thinking for a moment before asking, “How much magic do you think I can use?” 

That was a good question.  Kylo gave it a little thought himself before replying, “That trick you do with crystals might save us some candles.  I don’t think there’s any harm in it.” 

Hux nodded and tried to draw what looked like a face, faring slightly better than Kostya.  He tried to add eyelashes, but he clearly didn’t know how to draw them.  Kylo supposed he now had two, utterly hopeless, pupils on his hands.  Kylo watched them for a while, trying to figure out if either of them had any strengths to speak of.  As he did, he cautiously added, “Poe found your birth father.” 

Hux stopped for a moment and looked up.  He didn’t seem hopeful about finding a long lost parent.  He looked like he was curious though.  Not saying anything, Kylo took it as an invitation to continue, “He’s…not a nice man, apparently.  I’m sorry, that’s all I know.  Poe said he was coming to visit, so you might be able to ask him if you have questions.” 

The news was disappointing, but didn’t seem to be unexpected as Hux announced, “I figured.” 

“You figured?” asked Kylo, watching Hux return to his drawing. 

“He was a soldier.  I heard enough stories to know they weren’t nice when they passed through, especially on the way back.  Russians burned everything so they couldn’t resupply.  Not only had they lost the war, they were ravenous.  I wasn’t alive, so I only heard stories,” explained Hux. 

Kylo nodded, “That’s all correct.  They resupplied mostly in a neighboring country.  Our nation was neutral during the conflict, but we struck a bargain with Russia.  We would allow the French to pass through, fake a surrender, and when Russia enacted its scorched earth policy, we would accept refugees and send aid.” 

“Our Tsar surrendered?” asked Hux. 

“I remember that well.  He had been…smug.  I’m not sure if Napoleon could tell he was being mocked, but we all knew what was happening.  We pretended to surrender, pretended to submit knowing full well what the Russian winter would do to them all.  It was like watching a cat play with a mouse, allowing it to escape only to catch it up in its claws again.  When he returned he expected the loyal subjects who had willfully submitted to him…” Kylo trailed off.  He felt no pity for The Upstart, but he felt some regret for his men.  Kylo was no stranger to losing comrades and brothers in arms while fighting someone else’s war.  He couldn’t have cared less for Napoleon, but the look of horror slowly creeping onto his lieutenant’s face as he learned they were far from the safety they’d imagined was one Kylo could understand. 

“We allowed them to pass through and go home.  We let them stew in their humiliation.  I know some humans complained about soldiers behaviour, and we punished those who acted out,” said Kylo, “I’m not a human though, and I didn’t live in a town.  So I can’t speak for your experience.” 

“Like I said, I wasn’t alive.  I only heard stories,” said Hux.  He sighed, “You know.  He did the same thing to me.  He said he would listen to my ideas.  He let me think I was getting somewhere just so it would hurt that much more…” 

The boy trailed off before adding, “Doesn’t matter now though.  I’ve learned my lesson.  There’s no fighting him.” 

Kylo wanted to shout that it wasn’t true.  It couldn’t be.  He wasn’t naïve enough to think that all stories had a beautiful, happily ever after, but he knew his history.  Before Hux came, he forgot that there were Empires before and that they eventually fell.  Not all of them were bested through violence.  Sometimes they changed, weakened and fell into obscurity while other powers took their place as the center of the world.  The Tsar would fall.  If not tomorrow than in a hundred years.  If not because of Hux, then perhaps simply due to an unwillingness to accept new ideas.  Or any other reason.  Hux had to know this.  He was such a clever human.  He had to see that things weren’t as awful as they seemed. 

It didn’t sound like pure lip-service to appease ever-present spies though.  Hux seemed to believe what he said on some level.  The boy had fought against bullies for so long it was no wonder he was no longer willing to resist.  He must have been so tired, and this time his own life and that of his dear friend were nearly lost.  Looking at Hux, he seemed burnt out.  The drive and spark that made him attempt to revolutionize an ancient government was all used up. 

Hux was ready to give up.  Both on his plans and his drawing. 

“Here, that’s all wrong,” said Kylo.  It had been a long time since he’d sat on the floor to draw, and it brought back a number of childish feelings.  He took Hux’s pen, replenished the ink and instructed, “You can’t just draw a bunch of circles.  See what Kostya’s doing?  You have to start by looking at things as individual shapes, then put them together to make a whole.  What’s the first thing you notice?” 

“Eyes,” said Hux. 

“Let’s start with eyes then.  You’ve got the right idea, a circle for eyes, but you’ve forgotten eyelids.  You can’t expect to be perfect on your first try,” Kylo sketched out the beginnings of a face and turned it for Hux to see, “And you shouldn’t beat yourself up for not being as good as someone who’s had more practice than you.  You’re very good at learning, in fact you’re one of the cleverest humans I’ve ever met.  Just because you can’t draw as well as a thousand year old vampire or even a sixty year old human doesn’t mean you should give up.” 

Kylo hoped Hux caught what he desperately wanted to say.  The Tsar had hundreds, if not thousands of years of manipulating humans and politics.  Hux only had about a month with some musty old books and no real experience.  The fact that Hux was considered enough of a threat for the Tsar to try to demoralize and put him in his place…that was something.  The human could become even more intelligent, his powers could grow.  Hux was something of a wildcard at the moment.  Exactly what he would do and grow into was unknown. 

Hux pushed his pen aside, watching Kostya draw, “Well…I’m not going to live to be sixty, am I?” 

“So you’re giving up?” Kylo asked quietly, “Two years, possibly three or four is an awful long time to spend doing nothing.” 

Kostya looked up when things went quiet.  Hux didn’t want to answer at all.  He looked down at the paper with his poor attempt of drawing a face.  He scrunched his nose as he whimpered, “I’m so useless… weak and useless…” 

“Mama, don’t cry mama,” Kostya pleaded, reaching over and wrapping himself around Hux, “Don’t cry…” 

“I can’t do anything right at all…” said Hux, barely containing his tears, “It’s always been this way.  I just didn’t want to believe it.  Everything I’ve done up until now has ended in failure.  You talk about me like I’m this incredible genius, but I’m not.” 

“You taught yourself to read in less than a month.  That in itself is extraordinary,” insisted Kylo, “You turned a wraith back into a human, that’s something nobody’s ever done before.  You built that little catapult by yourself, and even learned to control a little of your magic.  Now I want you to stop being such a silly boy and try again, sweetheart.” 

“Mama…” Kosyta pleaded, trying to crawl part-way into Hux’s lap. 

The boy sighed and rubbed Kostya’s head, the short hairs making a course sound as they were stroked.  Hux let go long enough to try to sketch another eye.  It looked a little better, still a bit wrong with the shape, but there was already improvement.  Putting the pen down, Hux returned to petting Kostya’s head and rubbing his back through the shirt. 

Kylo looked over the page, “See, much better.  Now I won’t have any more tears from you, sweetheart.  I’ve let you indulge in self-pity for long enough.” 

Hux nodded and wiped a half formed tear from his eye.  Kylo hoped he understood.  Feeling sad was natural for humans, but he couldn’t allow Hux to believe he was stupid or useless.  In that moment Hux hadn’t appeared to be acting or saying what the Tsar wanted to hear.  Kylo supposed twenty-one years of being beaten down were finally starting to take their toll. 

“Why don’t you and Kostya make yourselves something to eat?  You might be able to occupy yourself that way,” suggested Kylo. 

“I can cook,” said Hux quietly, “I used to cook when I was little, but I don’t know where anything is.” 

“Kostya can help, he’s very good at it,” said Kylo.  He looked down at the wraith, “You hear that?  He needs a little help.  Don’t just cling and expect him to baby you.” 

Kostya shot him an irate look, “I can help.” 

“Good.  And if my pretty human is still in a sour mood after he’s been fed, I’ll have to find a way to get that smile of his back,” teased Kylo, stroking Hux’s cheek.  He arched his brow slightly, “I think you’re losing a bit of your puppy-fat, darling.” 

“I’m twenty-one,” said Hux bluntly, “It was bound to happen eventually.” 

Kylo thumbed over the human’s cheekbone.  It definitely seemed a bit thinner, despite Hux eating the same amount he always had.  In ten years he would likely have thin, angular features.  He was bound to grow up to be a very beautiful human.  But he would age beyond that.  In ten more years after that his body would begin to wear itself down.  He’d get aches and wrinkles.  In ten more years his hair would whiten until all the youthful red was gone.  In another ten years his body and mind would begin to break down, and in another ten years…

Kylo decided not to think about it.  He retracted his hand, smiled slightly and said, “Go make whatever you like for yourself.  Something that will make you happy for me.” 

   ***  

Apparently, sandwiches were what made Hux happy. 

At first it was absolutely baffling.  The boy would successfully roast a piece of meat or fry it, with Kostya advising on spices, and then he would ruin it by slicing it up and shoving it between two large hunks of bread with globs of butter.  It was only when he recalled that Hux had been a coach driver that Kylo understood.  Constantly driving about meant that he might not have the time to stop for a proper lunch, and it would be difficult for him to package a decent meal with all its fixings, so Hux shoved whatever he wanted to eat into a bun and took it with him. 

It was so strange to Kylo.  Most of his humans had been very particular about their food, some because of their health and others simply because they had picky tastes.  Some hated tomatoes, others wouldn’t touch foods prepared with thyme, and then there was Hux, who would eat anything and was under the impression that butter was a sort of lubricant for his throat that made the chore of eating a timelier one.  Kostya didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, and was thrilled to begin emulating his ‘mama’s sandwich based diet. 

Kylo hadn’t eaten food in centuries, but based on his knowledge of human diets, this was very odd behaviour.  Most humans liked flavors and variety… 

Still, Hux seemed content for the time being, which was admirable.  Kylo himself was also feeling the strain of their situation.  He couldn’t speak openly, he couldn’t act freely, he couldn’t take anything for granted.  At every moment he found himself questioning himself.  Was it normal for him to read, or was he reading because he thought it would seem inconspicuous?  Were all his attempts to seem himself making him suspicious?  Was the Tsar watching?  Was he listening?  How much leniency did he have?  What was a test?  What wasn’t a test? 

Presumably the same thing was on Hux’s mind.  The boy’s capitivty made him emotionally fragile, and this treatment at the hands of Snoke only worsened this, but he seemed quicker to cry than he usually was.  He would fall into melancholy and start sobbing at the slightest hint of trouble, whether it was fumbling with his laces or not being able to manage a complex stitching pattern. 

Kylo would kiss the top of his head and mumble encouragements, for the time being it was all he could do safely.  He would call him a silly thing and then call him sweetheart to make sure Hux understood he wasn’t being insulted.  That had been excellent foresight on Hux’s part, giving Kylo a way to convey that he didn’t mean it when he said those things for show.  If they’d had his little code earlier they might have been spared the state they were in now, where Kylo still had no idea what Hux truly thought of him. 

As silly as it was, he started to get jealous of Kostya.  No matter what Kylo said, the former wraith continued his clinging, wrapping his arms around Hux and rubbing his face against Hux’s back or front.  Hux bore it all patiently, to Kylo’s surprise.  He was usually so hot tempered that Kylo thought Hux would have gotten annoyed by now, but he seemed to welcome the chance to be useful and loved by someone.  All in all, Hux clearly enjoyed having Kostya about. 

Kylo was a bit more wary.  After catching Kostya playing with Hux’s skirt again he decided this was going too far for too long.  Kostya sat beside Hux, amusing himself by lifting the boy’s skirt and letting it flutter back down.  It wouldn’t have been so bad if Kostya wasn’t exposing Hux’s leg and causing the boy to shiver slightly.  Kylo signaled the wraith to come follow him, “Kostya…a word.” 

The wraith clearly viewed him as the ‘bad’ parent.  Hux would give him cuddles and let him do whatever he liked while Kylo was left to scold him.  Kostya dragged his feet as he walked into a secluded hall.  His new clothes fit him well, making him seem much, much more human than he ever had before.  His hair was a little longer, but not by much.  His large blue eyes regarded Kylo scrutinize as the vampire began, “Kostya, you can speak now.  You don’t need to gurgle at Hux.” 

The former wraith looked away.  He seemed to understand that he couldn’t continue his behavior but seemed equally desperate not to give it up.  Kylo sighed and continued, “You know that’s his name, don’t you?” 

“I stop, and then what?” asked Kostya.  Long sentences still bothered him.  He spoke in a clipped, simple manner, with as few words as possible, sometimes only using a single word. 

Thinking over his concern, Kylo understood it.  If he wasn’t Hux’s child, what would that make him?  If he had to become a servant, they wouldn’t be allowed to have the familial relationship they enjoyed.  It would be as distressing for Hux as it would be for Kostya to go back to their roles of servant and ‘mistress.’  It would break Hux’s heart to lose more companions, but the way they were currently was hindering Kostya from maturing the way he ought to. 

“I think we need to reconsider your position,” said Kylo, “You can’t go back to the way you were, but you have to know that you can’t touch him like that.” 

“You do,” accused Kostya. 

Kylo faltered slightly, not anticipating having to have this talk, “Kostya, that’s different.  It’s…a special sort of play.  You and Hux are both grown-up humans, so you can’t play like that.” 

Kostya didn’t seem to like that answer at all, but didn’t refuse it.  He still knew Kylo was his master and ultimately had the final say, but he made no secret of his displeasure if he didn’t like his orders.  It was petty, and oddly familiar, but Kylo still couldn’t place it… 

“No grabbing, and no lifting his skirt,” ordered Kylo, “Can we at least agree on that?” 

Nodding dejectedly, Kostya agreed to the terms. 

“Now, he’s not ‘Mama’ but he’s not ‘Master’ either.  I don’t mind your being close, but there should be some boundaries,” said Kylo. 

Kostya looked down sheepishly, “Mama…” 

“You can still love him, but you can’t grab his clothing,” Kylo tried to explain.  He broached the next subject gently, “Kostya, you have an idea of who you are, don’t you?  If I promise not to bar you from seeing Hux, will you tell me?” 

It was clear that Kostya didn’t want to.  He kept his eyes averted and kept his arms crossed, physically closing himself off.  Kylo tried to coax him, “It’s alright.  We want to know who you really are if you can remember yourse-”

He broke off.  In the quiet he could hear footsteps coming from outside.  Two sets, moving at a quick pace and getting closer by the second.  He sniffed at the air, but found he couldn’t catch their scent beyond the thick walls.  He was expecting Dameron, but he was supposed to be coming alone.   He spoke quickly, “Go wait with Hux.  Someone’s coming.” 

Kostya nodded and dashed straight into a shadowy wall.  He clutched his face and hissed, stumbling for the door and growling to himself.  Kylo turned his attention to the sound of feet stomping.  It could be Phasma, but she normally inquired before she came, unless there was an emergency and she needed to speak with him right away. 

There was a loud pounding on the door beyond the strength of any human.  It was angry and loud, echoing through the castle.  Kylo took a sword from a suit of armor and asked the wraiths, “Who is it?” 

They signed it was Phasma and another.  The other was human.  Kylo ordered the door to be opened, but kept his grip on the sword. 

Phasma entered, snarling, and tossed Poe Dameron onto the floor.  The scent of human blood smacked Kylo’s nostrils.  The alpha wolf strode inside, planting her foot in the center of Dameron’s back.  She growled out, “This scum made it past our patrol.” 

Setting his face like stone, Kylo tried to remain indifferent.  He gestured to Poe with his sword, “Then why bring him here?” 

“Can’t you smell it!?” she snarled, “He has that traoitor’s scent all over him!” 

Sniffing the air, Kylo caught Finn’s scent.  It wasn’t as strong as if Finn had been in the room, but Poe had been close enough to the wolf often enough that the smell clung to his skin and clothes.  Kylo arched his brow, “You never reported a traitor.” 

“Shortly after our last conversation, my lieutenant disappeared.  Now this riff-raff comes back with his scent.  I want permission to arrange a hunt,” demanded Phasma, “My pack demands the traitor’s blood.” 

“And since when has requiring my permission stopped you from hunting?” asked Kylo. 

“He’s not here.  We want you to demand permission for us to enter neighboring territories so we can hunt uninhibited,” said Phasma, “No sense in losing wolves to border guards.” 

“That will take time,” said Kylo, “And I forbid you to cross without permission.  I have good relations with my neighbors and I don’t want to change that.” 

“Very well, we’ll have the traitor bring himself to us,” said Phasma sharply.  She reached down and grabbed at Poe’s coat, effortlessly ripping a swath of fabric off the back.  She growled at the witch, “He’ll smell this, and he’ll come.  When he does, he’ll learn the price of betraying his pack…just as you’ll learn the price for assisting him.” 

Phasma stood tall and looked at Kylo, “Will you hold him in your dungeon?  I want to kill him last.” 

Kylo arched his brow, “You seem to forget I’m the highest authority here, and you’re currently standing on my guest.” 

Phasma faltered slightly, confused as she looked down and asked, “Guest?” 

Poe groaned out, “Tried to tell you, Lady…” 

“Yes, my guest.  His interaction with your missing wolf is a matter that I will see to, but this man was traveling on my orders.  You will release him,” said Kylo.  Stepping off of Poe, Phasma backed away.  The vampire continued, “What happens to your lieutenant, that Finn fellow, is between you, him and your pack.  Is it a matter of security?  Has he defected and given sensitive information to another pack?” 

“He ran, like the coward he is.  Other packs haven’t seen him,” said Phasma haughtily. 

“I’ll seek permission, but the answer may be no.  If you defy my orders or leave before my answer is given there will be punishment, captain,” growled Kylo, “You will wait until I receive word from my neighbors or the Tsar himself.  If so much as one hair of yours crosses into a neighboring territory, you will not live long enough to regret your trespass.  Are we clear?”  

“The honour of my pack is at stake,” growled Phasma, “I will do what I must.” 

“And what you must do now is wait!” snapped Kylo, “If you will not you’ll lose more than honour!” 

Phasma shrank back slightly, putting some distance between herself and Kylo to give herself more time to react if she was suddenly charged.  Her upper lip curled back into a snarl, showing her teeth.  Kylo mimicked her expression, showing his own fangs to counter her challenge.  Finally she backed away, but Kylo didn’t feel her surrender was sincere.  If Finn wasn’t found or if she wasn’t allowed to search for him, Phasma was bound to take matters into her own hands. 

“Can I have a bandage?” asked Poe, breaking the silence, “I think I’m dying.” 

“You’re not dying, don’t be absurd,” ordered Kylo.  He rounded on Phasma, “You’ll guard my border, or I’ll seek out mercenaries who know how to follow orders.” 

Phasma glared at him, “If he’s near, he’ll come.  When he smells the witch’s blood, he’ll come, and then we will claim his.”


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack. I may have to go away for a little bit in May to take some exams, but for now I'm back. I should be able to update this every other week, with Killing Thing being updated on the off weeks.

Phasma stormed out, leaving Kylo with a bloody human in his front hall.  Every base, animal instinct in his body was telling him to feed.  Fresh blood was within his grasp and all he needed to do was reach out and take it.  The human couldn’t even pick itself up.  It would be easy to find a vein and bleed what was left. 

“Kylo,” the human called out, “Kylo!” 

He was pulled from his bloodlust as the human called, “I’m serious about bleeding out…” 

“Kylo, what’s… Poe!” 

Kylo was completely shocked out of his current state when he saw a flash of pink and red rush by him.  Hux took over, looking over Poe’s wounds and calling for a wraith to bring him the bindings he used after he’d been bled.  Just as he’d been taught, he put pressure on the wounds and instructed Poe to lie back and not strain himself.  When Kostya tried to join him, Hux firmly told the former wraith to prepare some sort of juice and fruits if they had any.  Kylo stared, surprised at his human being able to take charge like this. 

“Kylo, don’t just stand there!” Hux called urgently, “He’s bleeding from his legs too.  Please bring me a pillow so I can prop them up.” 

“Look, gorgeous, I’m flattered, but we don’t have time,” Poe coughed out, “Finn is-”

“Probably bleeding less than you are!” snapped Hux, “We’ll figure out what to do about him once you’re taken care of.” 

“Phasma’s going to-” Poe tried to insist. 

“You can’t do anything right now!” exclaimed Hux as a wraith dropped a roll of bandages into his waiting hand, “Now lie down and focus on not dying.  Kylo, I need those pillows!” 

“Y-yes darling,” stammered Kylo, almost unable to will himself to speak watching his usually quiet, weepy human suddenly baring himself with such command and confidence. 

Hux took charge of everything.  He had no qualms ripping cloth to get at the wounds and skillfully began binding them despite his splinted arm.  Taking the pillows from Kylo he propped up Poe’s legs under the knees and made sure his legs were raised for comfort.  Hux instructed, “Kostya’s bringing you juice, and you’ll need lots of food and water to get your strength back.  I don’t think anything’s broken.” 

Looking at the other human’s arm, Poe muttered softly, “Nothing of mine… what happened to you?” 

Hux glanced down at his splint briefly before saying, “Nothing.  Why isn’t Finn with you?” 

“He thought it would be best if he stayed behind.  He didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention, so we decided we should split up… I didn’t know his scent would stick to me after…” admitted Poe, trailing off and deciding not to finish his observation.  He shook his head as much as he could, “I can’t stay here.  I have to find him before she does.” 

“If she knows what’s good for her, she’ll stay put,” said Kylo. 

“And she always listens to you?” asked Poe. 

He had a point.  Phasma didn’t often disobey him, and she never trifled with matters that would compromise relationships with their neighbours, but her honour had never been insulted like this.  If Kylo knew her as well as he did, she wouldn’t wait terribly long for his answer.  A day or two at most, and while she waited she would send scouts to figure out the fastest way to reach their target.  Kylo would have to find Finn first and make sure the trail ran cold before the wolves could follow it. 

“I know his scent, and it’s all over you,” said Kylo, “I’ll hide the trail you left, but you had better be able to repay me for all this trouble.” 

“Trying not to bleed out over here…” said Poe irately, “I’ll repay you if I live.” 

“You’re not going to die,” grumbled Hux, “I’ve got one dead man in my life, and he’s quite enough.” 

It took Kylo a moment to realize that the only dead man Hux wanted in his life was _him_.  It was such a pleasant, uplifting thought in the face of yet another disaster to be dealt with that it actually had Kylo smiling as he went to retrieve his daysuit. 

   *** 

He was using his daysuit so often, he might as well invest in a rack for it so it could be kept by the door.  The Night-Mare was also getting more work than she expected, being accustomned to only being summoned a scant few times a year.  If anything good came of it though, Kylo was getting much quicker at putting it on and off, which was bound to be useful if he needed to put it on in a hurry.  Or simply put in on faster to accompany his human on a walk. 

While he wanted to focus on his domestic life with Hux, the idea of running came to mind again, and what would happen to Kostya.  Hux loved the former wraith, and Kostya loved his ‘Mama’ very much.  If he had a choice in the matter, Hux would never permit Kylo to leave Kostya behind.  Whether or not they had a choice would very much be in doubt though.  It would depend on if Kostya could leave the property boundary, and how far the Night-Mare could carry them.  Having Hux and Kostya ride while Kylo followed was an option, depending on how quickly the Tsar could intercept them. 

With that in mind, Kylo timed his ride as he followed Poe and Finn’s mixed scents.  Checking his pocket watch before he left, he figured he could check how much time it took to make it to the territory’s border with a single rider.  Once he had that, he could work out how long it would take to make it to any neighbouring country, preferably one in the west.  Hux’s initial plan for escape had been flawed, but he was right about seeking refuge in a country like France or America that was beyond Snoke’s influence. 

In the meantime, he had a mission.  Find Poe’s trail, trace it to the border, and destroy it.  He had a solution to do just that, but it was a costly one, using a spell that Kylo kept on reserve for desperate times.  He’d had a witch capture a shower of rain for him, which Kylo had intended to use if there was a drought.  He needed to clean up this mess though, and the best way to get rid of a scent was to wash it away in a shower of rain or a stream.  With a stream being out of the question, that left releasing a rainstorm. 

The rain was best released close to where he wanted it, then the wind would blow it in whatever direction it pleased.  He had to make certain he released it close to the border, allowing it to get rid of the scent on the other side without crossing it himself.  It bothered him to have to waste such a spell though.  He was certain that Poe, skilled as he claimed, wasn’t powerful enough to replace it.  Perhaps he knew someone who could.  It might be a good idea to pry a few contacts out of the witch, since having a network of witches at one’s disposal never hurt. 

Briefly, he wondered if Hux could do it.  Not now, obviously, the boy hadn’t had nearly enough training to trap a storm for future use.  Later though, once he’d had some training and had a decent repertoire of spells, he might have the power to restrain the elements.  He could nearly perform a proper geas, and he no longer had any trouble lighting up any crystal he took a fancy to. 

Hux was much more powerful than he seemed to believe, which was extremely detrimental to witches.  With so much of their power depending on will, having constant self-doubt and low esteem for themselves could completely hinder a witch’s ability to cast spells.  Perhaps Snoke knew that when he went out of his way to completely demoralize, torture and humiliate the human.  If he saw himself as worthless, no matter how much magical ability he had, he would never have the confidence to cast a spell that would destroy a vampire.  Snoke had ensured, at least in Hux’s mind, a human could never best a vampire, creating the ultimate defence against any power Hux gained in the future. 

For a moment, alone with his thoughts as he rode across the countryside, Kylo wondered how he could have been so blind.  Snoke had raised him since his mother passed, given him a community and purpose.  He had been so close to Snoke, but had excused all of the horrors he’d witnessed.  His disdain for cruel treatment of humans, the kennels and beating them, was viewed as a personal and eccentric thought.  He’d never once questioned why being opposed to hurting another being should be thought of as odd.  He believed that enabling lie: humans were dangerous.  Humans would rise against them if shown compassion. 

It was a half-truth.  Humans were dangerous, but as Hux pointed out, humans needed motivation to attack.  Even if they were the aggressors they had to want something, but their uprising had been without purpose.  They hadn’t wanted anything.  They had all been taken by a strange hysteria.  And when individual humans like Hux had attacked, it had been personal, a last ditch attempt to save someone they loved. 

Why had he never stopped to realize that?  Had he been so caught up in the frenzy of thinking himself hunted and persecuted that he forgot the strength of his own hands? 

His stomach twisted when he thought about slapping Hux.  He had thought it would be a love-tap, just enough to show that Hux wasn’t in control.  It hadn’t been.  He’d knocked the human to the floor and split his lip open.  He should have known his own strength, his own status, but he hadn’t and now someone he loved more than anything else was suffering for it. 

He was still very much in love with his human… 

The border didn’t have a formal making.  Had he been on a road there would have been a sign, but out in the country or in the woods there was nothing.  Kylo was so intimately familiar with his lands that he could recall exactly where he was, even among a bunch of trees.  He reached in his satchel for the spell, a rainshower that had been bottled up in a flask for him.  Winds were more commonly kept in sacks and bottles, and were especially useful at sea.  It took a very talented witch to tame them, and an even more exceptional one to bring a storm to heel. 

He opened the flask and the rains returned to the sky.  The clouds floated up and gathered in a dark grey, threatening rain instantly.  Within seconds he could hear the pinging of raindrops on his helm.  He groaned slightly, forgetting that he was about to get very, very wet.  Not only that, his visor left him with little visibility that was only going to get worse with fog and raindrops streaking over it.  He also needed to get away before the cold turned the storm to snow and ice. 

He was going to be frozen by the time he got back to Hux.  He was cold enough on his own, but with the awful weather he’d unleashed he was going to feel like a block of ice.  It would be a miracle if his human would want to be anywhere near him for several hours, as pleasant as it might be to hug Hux close and feel the human’s body heat against him. 

“Come on girl, one more run,” Kylo urged the Night-Mare. 

The sound of the horse snorting could be heard over the sound of the rain.  She was obviously displeased with him, and with the amount of time she’d suddenly been spending running instead of being left to haunt freely.  Kylo reached up and patted her neck, “One more run and you’ll be free to wreck havoc on people’s dreams.  I shouldn’t be bothering you for a good long while after this.” 

The Night-Mare gave another snort before trotting into a begrudging canter. 

   *** 

Of all the skills Hux had come to posess, being an excellent nurse was surprising to Kylo.  The boy’s ability to bond with nearly anything was understandable, given how isolated he was, but unfortunately it took more than love and care to be able to tend to someone in an emergency.  It took a cool head, the ability to assess and work in spite of being panicked.  Hux had obviously been distressed by the sight of someone he knew in such a state, but he’d known exactly what to do and willed himself to do it.  That was a skill that very few humans or vampires possessed.  The ability to continue under enormous pressure was a very admirable one. 

Hux had managed the home beyond his expectations.  The blood had been cleaned up, and Poe had been moved into the study.  There was plenty of light, both from candles and crystals, which Hux would have needed to better tend Poe’s wounds and would have kept the wraiths from being able to listen in.  It was a sound move on Hux’s part, since Poe would need to have the situation explained to him before he said something that got them all in serious trouble. 

Kostya was acting jealous again though.  Hux spoke softly with Poe, keeping his voice as inaudible as possible to ensure some privacy, and Kostya was once again pressing and rubbing his face on Hux’s shoulder and trying to slip into his lap.  Poe wasn’t doing much to help.  He had been very blatant with his flirtations before, and didn’t seem the sort to give up on that habit, even if he had a partner.  Whatever Poe was doing, it wasn’t making Kosyta happy.  Just like with Illya, he seemed to be trying to make sure his mama’s undevided attention remained with him. 

Having taken a quick look to check in on them, Kylo decided the best place for his day suit would be his room, at least until a rack could be installed.  He kept an ear out, worried about just how far Kostya’s jealousy would go.  Human children, if Kylo recalled correctly, could be possessive of their parents, wanting their attention at all times and being extremely put out if they couldn’t have it.  In time they became more independent, but would Kostya want to? 

Finally able to venture downstairs, he found the cold had made his body stiff and resistant to movement.  It was nothing a little extra mental effort couldn’t fix, but it was troublesome.  He supposed he would fully recover once he warmed up, but until then he would have to endure it.  As he approached the fire, he grumbled at Poe, “You owe me a rain shower.” 

Poe looked up and arched his brow questioningly, “Is that how you covered his scent?” 

“It should be all washed out by now.  Phasma will have a hard time tracking him if the trail goes cold for several miles.  Hopefully she isn’t stupid enough to intrude on my neighbour.  She ought to know she’ll meet with guards and mercenaries if she does,” reasoned Kylo. 

“I still don’t know… I won’t feel right about this until I find him again,” said Poe.  He groaned slightly, “We talked about it.  We decided splitting up was safest, that even with a potion to hide his side he might get recognized.  I took a bath to wash his scent off of me and everything.” 

“Have you bonded?” asked Kylo. 

Poe didn’t flush or shy from the question.  He did, however, arch his brow slightly, “Bonded?” 

“Didn’t you know?  Wolves create a special bond with their mates.  It can cause some slight physiological changes, most notably a change in scent.  Humans with weaker senses might say you’re a bit more musky than usual,” explained Kylo. 

Poe paused, lifting his arm slightly to try to smell himself.  He shook his head and said incredulously, “I’m pretty sure I would have noticed if Finn bonded with me.” 

“Oh?  Did you think it would be like those silly erotic stories where he bites you to make it final?  Wolves bond the same way people do, they fall in love.  If a wolf loves you and you get enough skin to skin contact, you bond and that can change your scent, making it take on more of Finn’s qualities,” Kylo continued.

Lying back and staring at the ceiling, Poe muttered, “You learn something new everyday… but why didn’t Finn know?” 

“You may have noticed it’s a bit hard to detect your own scent,” replied Kylo, “He probably didn’t notice his own scent on you.  It’s also likely that he didn’t know.  He wouldn’t have spent much time outside of his pack.  He might not have known his scent could be transferred permanently to a human.  I doubt he would have let you leave him if he had known this would happen.” 

“Poor kid…” said Poe.  He took a moment to assess his situation, closed his eyes, and by the time he opened them he had a look of acceptance on his face as well as a slight grin.  He turned to Hux, “Speaking of kids, Kitten here’s been a perfect angel.” 

“My name is Hux,” said the human bluntly. 

“You look more like a ‘Kitten’ to me,” teased Poe.  He propped himself up slightly to look at Kostya, “You know, at first glance I never would have pegged you as nurturing or good with children.” 

“He’s…not a child, exactly,” admitted Hux, running his hands over Kostya’s still prickly blond hair.  The former-wraith happily leaned into the touch and rubbed against Hux’s chest.  The human seemed uncomfortable with a creature that looked like a grown man rubbing against him like a cat, but he endured it for reasons Kylo couldn’t fathom.  The boy, however, did scold, “I know you can talk.  You should use words if you want something.” 

“Kostya, right?” asked Poe, leaning up as much as he could to try to offer a hand, “We’ve met before, but not formally.  I’m Poe Dameron, witch extraordinare, assistant to the weak and perveyor of potions.” 

Kostya’s prickly brow shot up and he shied further into Hux’s chest.  He regarded Poe suspiciously before shaking his hand once and pulling back immediately.  The witch grinned as much as he could, but Kostya seemed very suspicious of company.  That was odd, considering he had been a servant who may well have waited on guests.  Or had he?  He might have been a kitchen servant, or perhaps he’d worked in the laundry.  Until Kylo could figure out exactly who he had been, it would be a mistery. 

Did he have anything he could show Kostya to restore his memory?  It was unlikely.  Any posessions he had once owned would have been ruined by time.  He was blond, he was male, and he didn’t like he was used to company.  They weren’t very good clues to go on at all. 

“It’s been a comfort, being waited on by such a lovely young man,” said Poe, his fear only seeming to make him more cocky and arrogant, “Truly when he’s all worked up with concern he’s such a ravishing-”

Before Kylo could reply, Kostya stepped in, “Don’t say that to Mama!” 

Poe started and stared down and saw the former wraith, possibly imitating Kylo by showing his teeth and wrapping his arms around Hux’s waist.  The witch shrank back into the couch, nodded slightly and conceded, “Okay, Mama’s off limits.  Can’t blame a guy for trying.” 

“Really, what would Finn say?” Hux scoffed. 

“Well, to be honest…he’s cutest when he gets a bit jealous,” admitted Poe, “I like to do the chasing, but sometimes it’s nice to have a guy willing to fight for you.” 

Hux arched his brow and curled his lip in disgust, “That sounds awfully manipulative.” 

“Come on, you have to admit that you’d love it if Lord Ren here offered to fight a hoarde of admirers on your behalf,” said Poe. 

“I wouldn’t _orchestrate_ it though,” said Hux, sounding offended. 

“You’re young, Kitten, give it a few years and maybe you’ll want to find new ways to spice things up,” suggested Poe. 

At the mention of years Hux withdrew slightly.  The boy didn’t believe that he had years and years to live, not anymore.  Kylo drew closer and stooped slightly so he could put his hands on Hux’s shoulders.  To his shock, Hux screamed. 

“AH!  You’re _freezing_!” he cried, pulling away instantly.  He whirled around, his eyes wide as he looked Kylo over and repeated, “You feel like a block of ice!” 

Kylo’s instinct was to grab Hux, shush him and apologize profusely for harming his human, but he stopped himself, not wanting to upset the boy further.  Kosyta, who’d fallen to the floor in the chaos, also seemed put out.  Poe, wisely, put a hand over his mouth to cover up his grin and a snort of laughter.  Kylo sighed, reaching out and offered, “I’m sorry, darling.  Can something be done to make up for it?” 

“Bath!” said Hux, pointing towards the door, “Warm up before you catch your…before you make me catch _my_ death!” 

“I’m feeling a bit stiff.  Why don’t you draw it for me darling?  I need to talk about some business with our guest,” suggested Kylo, shooing him away with a slightly raised voice, “Be a good, obedient human, would you sweetheart?” 

Poe looked up at Kylo in confusion at that and craned his neck to look at Hux for confirmation.  Hux looked Kylo over before, to his surprise, Hux gave a hurt look and dashed off.  No, that couldn’t be right.  Kylo had used the code they devised to prevent this exact situation.  Unless… 

Kylo watched as several wraiths flew after Hux.  So that was his plan, making a scene to draw attention away so he could speak a little more freely.  The human was truly a clever one. 

“Alright, so what do you need to tell me?” said Kylo, crouching down so Poe would be able to hear him whisper. 

“What are you two-?” Poe began. 

“We’re under surveillance,” whispered Kylo quickly, “Hux is distracting the Tsar’s spies.  If you have something sensitive to say, now’s the time.” 

Poe took a second to process what he was being told, but his confusion quickly gave way to urgency, “We didn’t just find his father, we found members of his company.  The older Hux was lucky, unnaturally lucky, at least when it came to surviving battles and games of chance.  It could just be that he was a cheating coward, which I normally wouldn’t rule out, but Finn caught his scent and…he said he had a sweet scent, and humans are supposed to outgrow it by the younger Hux’s age.” 

Now it was Kylo’s turn to be stunned.  For his Hux to still have a bit of his childhood scent was improbable, but within reason.  An old man like his father still having the scent of a young human not.  That meant Armitage’s scent wasn’t natural.  Somehwere in his bloodline there must have been someone who wasn’t human.  A nymph, a faerie, perhaps even a Sidhe with his Irish heritage.  Not a lot, just enough to change his scent and give him magical aptitude.  He was still human, but there was enough blood from something else in him for the Tsar to have a reason to seize him. 

“Is this tracable?” whispered Ren. 

“No, but in a few years, it’s going to be obvious to anyone with a good sense of smell,” Poe whispered back. 

Potions might be able to modify Hux’s scent, but the Tsar would be bound to notice.  The news brought a new complication on the plan.  While before they might have two or four years to come up with a plan, they would have until it became suspicious for Hux to have a sweet scent.  Others had already noticed it, and if he still smelled sweet when he turned twenty two, it would only become more conspicuous.  They now had even less time to plan either an attack or an escape if Hux was to survive this. 

Poe sighed, “I’m glad we decided against adding that to the letter.  Do you really think the Tsar will take him?” 

“I’ve no doubt about it,” growled Kylo.  Hux had been kept alive for a reason.  The Tsar was watching him, assessing his power, and this would be just the excuse he needed to keep the boy for observation.  He looked at Poe gravely, “Not a word to him.  He’s just stopped being distraught and it will look suspicious if-”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo detected movement.  The shadows at the edge of the well-lit room were growing darker, thicker, and he could see little white fingers on the fringes.  The wraiths were back.  Cutting himself off, he pulled back, “I suppose Hux is finished with the bath by now.  Now I hope you’ll stop bothering Kostya and will have the decency not to bleed on the upholstery.” 

Catching himself before he looked at the shadows Poe scoffed, “I won’t bleed on your pillows.  And I’ll see about replacing that rain shower.  I have connections, you know.” 


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gearing up for my exam in a month. Super nervous for it since I've been studying by myself and have only had a couple online tests to figure out if I've made enough progress. On the brightside, I have to travel to take the exam, so I get to go to Dublin for a week! 
> 
> As a side note, every time I've been on vacation since 2016 when I started writing Kylux I've brought my laptop with me. I've written every day up until my hiatus this past March. I've lugged my computer all over Japan, Canada and the US, wrote thirty stories, made an update nearly every week and clawed out a place for myself in the Kylux fandom so I could make friends. The thought of it makes me accomplished, but also a bit stretched thin and overworked. I'm not complaining, just kind of confused by my feelings.

Kylo immediately felt the stinging heat of the bath and knew he must have been frigid.  He didn’t create his own heat like a human, so he supposed after being drenched in the oncoming winter cold for hours he must have felt like frozen topsoil to the touch.  The cold didn’t bother him anymore though.  When he had first turned he would cry over perpetually feeling like he was freezing to death, but he had grown so used to it it didn’t even phase him.  Warmth was a treat, but he didn’t cry if he was lacking it anymore. 

There were other, more pressing things to worry about anyhow.  Hux wasn’t fully human.  Under normal circumstances his negligibly thin connection to something else could have been overlooked, but it could give the Tsar the opportunity he needed to take Armitage away.  What was more, Hux knew nothing of this.  The boy loathed the idea that he might be anything less than a perfectly ordinary, full-blooded human.  Hearing this was sure to make him shed a few tears, and Kylo hated to make him cry, but keeping secrets from each other or trying to act on their own without consulting the other was always a disaster.  Despite being constantly spied on, it was within their best interests to be as transparent as possible. 

Hux had remained in the bath.  He had just finished drawing it when Kylo had come up.  His face was flushed from the steam and he stayed in the corner, arms crossed over his corseted chest as he stared listlessly at the floor.  The human spoke quietly, “So, you sent him looking for my father?  That was your little errand?” 

Kylo couldn’t have made eye contact with the human if he’d wanted to.  When he hazarded looking up he saw that Hux’s eyes were still fixed on the floor.  He replied, “I wanted to look into your bloodline.  What sort of stock you came from.  I’d do the same with any animal I took in, sweetheart.” 

It was harsh, but Hux seemed to understand that this wasn’t something that could be spoken of openly, and there was much, much more that needed to be said.  However, he did ask, sneering slightly, “So…I’m still just a mangy pup?” 

“You’re not descended from royalty if that’s what you’re asking,” scoffed Kylo, relieved to see Hux sneer at anything again.  “Just an ordinary human, the son of a soldier and a kitchen maid.” 

“Bastard,” corrected Hux sharply, his grin fading and turning sour, “A French soldier’s bastard.” 

“I remember when you first arrived I said that it made you exotic.  A French soldier’s bastard sounds much more interesting than most humans with plain, hum-drum histories,” said Kylo.  He had meant it then, but he hadn’t really cared what Hux thought of his heritage.  It was something that made his new human desirable.  He hoped that Hux was clever enough to know that he was trying to be reassuring.  Kylo waved him over, “Come here.” 

Hux looked up sharply, then glanced anxiously at the door, “There’s a guest…” 

“He’s not going to barge in, and neither is Kostya,” assured Kylo, raising an arm up out of the water to wave him over.  “Come here and take off that dress.” 

Hux flushed slightly, but obeyed the command, only pausing briefly so Kylo could reach over and pull some laces loose.  The dresses were becoming on him, and Hux seemed used to them, but Kylo knew they never would have been a garment the boy chose for himself.  If he had a choice now, would he wear them?  He wore them now because he only had one good suit, but if he had more it was very likely that Hux would abandon the dresses without a second thought.  Kylo thought back to the patterns he’d seen in the shop and it seemed a pity that he’d never get to see them on Hux.  He would look ravishing in them, but if the human didn’t want them anymore, then he needed to learn to respect that. 

Hux sighed as he stepped into the bath, curling up at the opposite end while letting his bad arm rest on the side of the tub.  He pinched the end of his hair with the fingers on his good hand, finding them damp.  The human sighed, “My hair’s getting long.” 

“Yes, it is,” said Kylo, admiring it.  Having had a few months, it had grown out by about an inch, spilling past the boy’s shoulders. 

Hux looked up hesitantly before looking down and blurted out nervously, “Can I cut it?” 

Kylo stared at him in absolute shock.  He considered Hux’s hair his crowning glory.  It was a wonderful, radiant red, much admired by vampires for its potentially magical properties.  It was shimmering and soft to the touch and Kylo loved to run his fingers through it.  Cutting it?  Kylo would sooner cut off one of his own fingers or toes than see Hux cut his hair. 

“We can…have it trimmed,” said Kylo, hoping that was what Hux had meant by his request.  He knew he needed to respect Hux’s decisions, especially regarding his body, but not cutting his hair.  Not his beautiful, red hair.  It was absolutely silly, considering it would cause as much physical pain as sheering a sheep, and Hux would remain the same person, but Kylo couldn’t imagine him with cropped hair.  He didn’t want to imagine it. 

“It’s just…I’m the only man I’ve seen with long hair,” Hux pressed, “A few years ago it was a bit more common, but I feel silly now.” 

“I have long hair,” protested Kylo. 

“I meant humans…” Hux argued. 

Kylo didn’t want to have this conversation now.  He furrowed his brow and asked, “Why would you ever want to cut it?” 

“Because I look like a girl,” said Hux, “And I’m not a girl.” 

Kylo sighed, “Perhaps you’ll feel better about it when you have more men’s clothes.  Please don’t do anything rash in the meantime.” 

He was surprised at how pleading his tone was, but he did love Hux’s hair.  The boy had grown it out at the behest of his friend, so perhaps he might again.  Though, Kylo still wasn’t certain if Hux was in love with him anymore, so the human might have no interest in keeping his hair long even if Kylo requested it of him.  Kylo reached out and practically begged, “Please, don’t cut it, not just yet.” 

Trailing his damp fingers through Hux’s hair, the boy seemed shocked by how passionate Kylo had become.  Hux nodded before shrinking back against his end of the bath, assuring Kylo, “I don’t even have any scissors…” 

Sighing with relief, Kylo changed the subject, “You did well today.  You proved you’re quite handy in stressful situations.” 

Hux actually blushed a little when he was praised, but pretended to ignore the compliment, “Will Poe be alright?” 

“Poe is fine.  That Finn fellow on the other hand…”  Kylo trailed off as he considered the possibilities.  He was confident he’d destroyed the trail Poe had left, but Phasma might try something.  If she did, Finn could be in danger, and Kylo would have to denounce her and her pack to avoid conflict. Finn might also try to come and look for Poe if the witch took too long, but Kylo wasn’t sure if he would or not.  The young wolf was terrified of Phasma, so he might not come, but he was a young man in love. 

Looking Hux over, he recalled just how far young men would go to protect the ones they loved.  Recalling Illya he amended; many young women would do impossible things as well. 

“It all depends on the wolves.  There isn’t much that can be done, and I’m confident that they can’t cause any damage that I can’t handle,” said Kylo, “In any case, you’ve nothing to worry yourself about.  Now, I think I’ve warmed up.  You can move closer if you like.” 

He reached out, beckoning with his fingers for Hux to move closer.  The human obeyed, creeping in closer, slowly, until he settled against Kylo’s chest.  Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, cuddling close and taking in his sweet scent.  It would need to be hidden.  Poe could make potions that could hide or alter a scent, so it would likely be a simple thing to make Hux smell like a typical adult male.  The youthful sweetness of Hux’s natural scent would be missed, but it would help to protect him.  Before everything else, Hux’s safety was paramount. 

“Are you alright?  It seems we’ve scarcely given you a chance to breathe,” said Kylo. 

“I’ll be fine,” said Hux quietly, “I’ve never thought about my father until now.  I suppose I just thought he was dead all this time.  Do you think he knows about me?” 

Kylo really wasn’t certain.  Hux had been conceived more than twenty years ago, and the soldiers in the house wouldn’t have been there for a long time.  It was likely that he had no idea that he had a son.  However, knowing was a possibility.  Hux’s mother might have sought him out, hoping for support, though Kylo had no idea where or how she might find him.  He gave Hux’s shoulders a squeeze and replied, “I don’t know.” 

“I wonder if he’d want me,” Hux mused, “I’m grown now, so he can’t claim me in any significant way, but if I was younger…” 

“He would have,” said Kylo, not interested in letting Hux fill his head with any more miserable thoughts.  “He would have taken you with him to France right away.  I’m sure of it.  Perhaps he’d train you up to be a soldier like him.” 

“I don’t think I’d be a good soldier, I’m too skinny,” replied Hux dismissively. 

“Well, you’re just the right size to fit in my arms,” assured Kylo.  “Are you warm enough?  I’m not too cold anymore?” 

“A little cold, but you’re warming up,” said Hux.  “I forget that you’re not human sometimes.” 

There was a time when Kylo would have taken that as an insult, but he supposed it was the highest praise a human could give someone like him. Instead of thinking of Kylo as a frightening ‘other’ or a predator, Hux would forget all about the difference between their species and think of Kylo as if he were another human.  It gave Kylo a little hope back.  Perhaps Hux didn’t hate him, even if the love they’d had faded away. 

“Can we go for a walk tomorrow?” asked Hux. 

It took every ounce of restraint in Kylo’s body not to shout from happiness that he’d love to go outside and speak freely.  Instead he gave a slight shrug and gave a non-committal, “If there’s time.  Perhaps we’ll take Kostya as well.” 

“Kostya?” asked Hux, concern creeping into his voice. 

“Yes.  He’s been in darkness so long, I think he’d like the chance to be out in the sun.  If the weather is nice, we should take him with us,” said Kylo. 

He had other reasons.  Kylo was confident that Hux knew he had other motives, but he didn’t think the human had given thought to escaping with Kostya in tow.  Hux probably hadn’t thought about trying to run away at all.  Still, Kylo wanted to see if Kostya was capable of crossing the property line at all.  If he couldn’t, then it would be impossible for the former-wraith to leave the confines of the manor.  If he could, then they would need to figure out a way to get two people across the country as fast as… 

…Kylo wasn’t certain why he hadn’t thought of it before.  Hux could use magic, and there were leylines all over the world.  They didn’t need to get to the border, they just needed to get to the most convenient leygate, then use the line to get as far away as possible. 

It was difficult, especially for a novice with two passengers, but witches had been using leylines for over a millennia.  In an instant they could be whisked across the country.  The trouble was that they would only have one try, and Hux wouldn’t be able to practice alone.  There was no way Kylo would be able to justify letting his violent, unruly human play with leylines.  He would have to get Poe to tell Hux everything he knew, and sneak whatever materials he could find to Hux, and then hope that theory alone would be enough to teach Hux to use a leyline. 

“In the meantime, how are you feeling?” asked Kylo. 

He ran his fingers over Hux’s hip, trying to make his intentions clear.  Hux looked down quickly, then up again, looking uncertain.  Kylo took his hand away and asked, “No?” 

“Poe’s here…” said Hux quietly. 

“He won’t be in the bedroom with us,” assured Kylo.  He recalled the witch’s first visit and knew that Poe and Finn weren’t just sleeping before they came to Hux’s assistance during one of his episodes.  With that in mind, it was a bit ironic that Hux would be so mortified about someone else being in the castle while he had sex. 

“I should hope not, but I just don’t know if it’s right,” argued Hux. 

“Is that a human custom?” asked Kylo. 

Evidently it wasn’t, judging from the way Hux took time to think about it.  Kylo supposed there would be some taboos, as far as hospitality was concerned, but he didn’t see anything wrong with having sex while a guest was staying in another part of the house.  It wasn’t as if they were forcing Poe to listen or watch or participate in some other way.  So long as he wasn’t disturbed, Kylo didn’t think it was wrong. 

“You’re just… not supposed to let people know,” Hux tried to explain. 

“If the answer’s no, I’ll accept it,” said Kylo, “But I am going to need you to sleep with me so I don’t freeze again.” 

Hux nodded and tried to explain, “The house is so empty and sometimes I can hear echos.  I’m sure he’d hear _me_ at least.” 

So that was it.  Hux was awfully loud in bed, likely because there had only been one occasion where he might have needed to keep his voice low.  Every time he had been with Kylo they had been alone, and with nobody about to catch Hux in the act, he could be as noisy as he liked.  Perhaps if he was older and had been sexually active longer he might have been better at keeping silent, but it seemed that Hux wasn’t confident in his ability to keep his voice down. 

Kylo couldn’t help finding the situation just a little bit adorable.  He kissed Hux’s forehead, “You’re such a silly creature, and I do mean that in the best possible way.” 

“I don’t want him hearing me!” protested Hux, “I don’t see what’s so silly about that.” 

“I could always gag you,” said Kylo with a light laugh, “That might help you stay quiet.” 

The suggestion caused Hux to stiffen.  He didn’t seem frightened, though his eyes betrayed some disdain for the suggestion.  A bit of heat rose to his face and his heatrate went up for a moment.  It was a normal reaction for someone who was offended, but it didn’t seem to end there.  A slight arch in Hux’s brow betrayed a small amount of curiosity.  Kylo often forgot that Hux was much younger and more innocent than he acted, and this might have been the first time he’d heard of someone being gagged during consensual sex. 

“It’s not such a strange thing, and it can be fun.  You’d need to give me verbal consent for everything beforehand of course, and then we’d need to figure out a way for you to signal if you want to stop.   I could tie you up as well if you were interested,” offered Kylo. 

“Tie me up!?” exclaimed Hux. 

“Just for fun, darling,” said Kylo feigning as much innocence as he could muster. 

“You want to tie me up for fun?” repeated Hux accusingly. 

“Just take a moment and imagine it.  Your arms tied up over your head, your legs to the bedposts, and a strip of cloth keeping your tongue down while I ripped some flimsy old dress off of you.  Does that sound like something you’d enjoy?” elaborated Kylo. 

Hux’s slightly aroused scent gave him away, but he still managed to huff, “It sounds ridiculous.” 

Kylo snorted as it occurred to him that this was the most relaxed, normal conversation that they’d been able to have.  No doubt the Tsar could hear it, if he wanted to.  Kylo couldn’t imagine their discussion being of any interest to him though.  For now, he just wanted to enjoy having Hux back with all of his fussing and snark intact.  He hugged the human close and assured him, “We don’t have to do anything like that if you don’t want to.  I wouldn’t enjoy it at all if you were uncomfortable.” 

“I’m not sure I liked the knife…” admitted Hux. 

“That’s alright, we’re still figuring things out,” said Kylo, “What did you like?” 

A deep blush spread across Hux’s cheeks and he instantly clammed up.  For whatever reason he was reluctant to share what he enjoyed, as if he would have to be ashamed of it.  While Kylo would prefer it hear it from Hux directly and frankly, he supposed it was easy enough to figure out what Hux had liked based on how he reacted.  It was strange that Hux would remain reluctant despite being naked in his lap, pressed up against his chest. 

Kylo sighed slightly, inquiring, “Bed?” 

“Sure.  Is Poe alright downstairs?” asked Hux. 

“He seemed to be.  I doubt it’s his first time sleeping on a couch, and the wraiths will alert me if he’s causing any sort of trouble,” said Kylo.  He gave Hux’s shoulder a squeeze and asked, “Are you worried about them?” 

“I’m worried about a lot of things,” the boy replied honestly. 

Kissing the human’s brow, Kylo mused out loud, “Well…I hope I’m never one of the things that makes you worried.” 

   ***  

Sleeping with Hux helped keep him warm through the night.  After his jaunt through the rain he wasn’t looking forward to being cold again.  Hux had compared him to a corpse, something humans had an aversion to touching under most circumstances.  Kylo recalled how the boy had been loathe to sleep next to him, though at the time Kylo had expected it was more due to a combination of modesty and disdain.  He hadn’t even considered how humans tended to feel around dead bodies. 

Hux didn’t seem bothered anymore.  While Kylo normally enjoyed sleeping, letting his busy mind have some peace, he found he couldn’t quite manage to put himself to sleep.  Instead he lay still, letting his human tuck himself under Kylo’s chin and occasionally nuzzle closer into his chest.  If Hux was bothered by how ‘dead’ his body was, he certainly didn’t show it.  Kylo on the other hand had always been fascinated by how automatic human’s bodies were.  Their hearts pumped rhythmically and they breathed so deeply when they slept. 

Carefully settling a hand over Hux’s neck, Kylo could feel his pulse along his largest veins.  His own neck had been like this once, a very long time ago.  He had been such a stupid boy, accepting a drink from a stranger, but it was that stupid decision that allowed him to lie with Hux now, and so many other, wonderful, beautiful humans.  He’d been able to watch centuries pass and civilizations flourish.  Hux wouldn’t get such a privilege though.  At the most he would have sixty years, if the Tsar didn’t interfere.  Being all too human where it counted, Hux would die of old age before the century turned. 

He didn’t have to though.  Perhaps…if he was strong enough, Hux could survive being turned.  It was extremely dangerous, very few humans survived the process, but fur the first time, Kylo wanted to try turning one of his humans.  Two years wasn’t enough with this human, neither was two, or ten or even sixty.  He wanted a millennium with Hux.  More than that.  He wanted an eternity… 

He’d fallen in love with his humans before, but for some reason this particular human was complicating things in a way that no other human had. 

Kylo also wondered about his blood.  Poe seemed to think that Hux’s father’s heritage manifested in the form of luck, while Hux considered himself very unlucky, but also had a talent for basic spells.  Different witches had different strengths, but he had been hoping that he could figure out just what species Hux might be descended from.  A faerie, certainly, but was he part sprite or nymph or something else entirely.  His British Isles and Western European ancestry only narrowed it down so much before Kylo found himself right back at the beginning of his wonderings. 

Nymph, Kylo decided for now, if only because his human looked so enchanting when his red hair was drenched and he peered up from the bath.  It wasn’t terribly conclusive or scientific, but it was what he was going to settle on to stop his brain from going in circles. 

For the first time in a long while, Kylo couldn’t sleep through the night.  He didn’t need sleep, and there was so much that needed to be done.  He might not be able to control everything, but the things he could take care of weren’t going to tend themselves while he lay about in bed.  It might be suspicious at first, but if Kylo kept working during his nights for the next few months it would seem more normal for him to do so.  Just a simple change in routine. 

He would have to wait for the outcome of the Wolves’ debacle, but he could focus on helping Hux learn magic.  Checking his drawer, he found the history book he’d given Hux and examined the spine of it.  Some books had a paper jacket around the cover to protect it from dust, but the covers themselves were secure.  He could rip them off easily, though getting them to stick back to the book was another matter.  He was sure a few of his books had dust jackets, and if they didn’t, they seemed easy enough to make.  Just some paper and ornate decoration. 

Getting Hux some books on magic would be easy enough.  He just had to put a jacket on the book to hide the cover and title, then instruct Hux to only read in well-lit rooms so he wouldn’t ruin his eyes.  Nothing about it was suspicious, provided Kylo put jackets on most of his books.  Then the whole thing would seem like a renovation project, the sort that often had to be done around old castles and manors. 

As much as he loved to lie in bed with his human, Kylo figured he should see if he could construct any dust jackets on his own, or if he would need to order materials.  He would start with most of his adventure books and volumes of poetry, things the Tsar had permitted Hux to read.  Surely a copy of Pilgrim’s Progress or Perault’s fairy tales wouldn’t inspire an unruly human to rebellion. He kissed Hux’s forehead and left the bed, making sure to tuck the human in before leaving him to have his rest.  Unlike Kylo, Hux’s body actually needed it. 

With his heightened vision Kylo could see the shadows fly along the walls, with wraiths ready to both serve him and spy on him.  Let them look, Kylo thought to himself, he wasn’t doing anything suspect.  Stepping out of his room though, he was struck by an odd combination of scents.  Salt, from both sweat and tears.  Obviously they didn’t belong to Hux, who was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom. 

Venturing through his halls, he watched as a light dimmed in the study, extinguishing itself as Kylo drew closer.  Arching his brow, the vampire peered inside and saw Poe, who was pretending to sleep stretched out on the sofa.  An arm was draped over his eyes and he was forcing himself to breathe evenly. 

“I have pain medicine if you need it,” said Kylo, who refused to indulge the façade. 

“I don’t need it,” replied Poe, who’s voice sounded more foreign as it cracked. 

“You’re distressed,” Kylo noted. 

“I’ll get better, it’s…”

The witch trailed off, unable or unwilling to finish.  It seemed for all his bravado and supposed carelessness he was extremely concerned.  Why shouldn’t he be?  He was here, recovering in a fortress in safety while a pack of wolves may have been hunting down the man he loved.  Kylo leaned against the doorframe, “I killed his scent, washed it away completely.  Even if they do find it, they’ll have to contend with my neighbour’s guards before they can reach him.”

“I never meant to get him in trouble,” said Poe, sounding more miserable by the second. 

“He might be younger than us, but he’s old enough to make his own choices.  He wanted to follow you and knew what that might entail,” said Kylo, “He was willing to risk Phasma finding him out to stay close to you.  One thing I’ve always found about relationships between two humans or two wolves is that your love for each other really is remarkable.” 

“Is it now?” asked Poe, forcing himself to sound amused. 

“Those hot-blooded youngsters with their ideals really keep us on our toes.  Hux came here intending to kill me, you know.  A dear friend of his had her lot drawn to be sent to me and he was determined to save her.  In the end he bartered his freedom and his life for her’s.  I’ll admit, I don’t know Finn very well, but I think he’s something like Hux in that regard.  I do believe he’d do anything for you once you have his affections,” mused Kylo. 

“I know.  I just wonder how you can even begin to match a gift like that.  For all my magic, I don’t feel like I could ever give him enough in return,” said Poe.  Kylo heard him lightly snicker from under his arm and added, “I guess I have my whole life to try though.” 

“Come for a walk with us tomorrow,” suggested Kylo, “I suspect being cooped up is doing you more harm than good.  I’m told humans enjoy fresh air.” 

“If I can.  I did nearly die, you know,” protested Poe. 

“You weren’t in any danger, my human tended you well… and I’m sure Finn will tend you as well when he’s able,” assured Kylo. 

“Yeah…” said Poe quietly, “Maybe he will.” 


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Had a bout of uvietis which made looking at screens quite painful. Will be on hiatus until June due to exams.

Kylo felt a bit like a mother hen as he ushered his gaggle of humans out the door.  Kostya, despite his face still not quite reaching a completely human state, seemed much more like a human than a wraith.  Aside from pale skin, which might have been a natural consequence of having no sunshine for hundreds of years, he’d lost all of his wraith-like traits.  He had a defined body, a memory, he could speak, and he had his own personality.  While it was unfortunate that he kept running into walls, unable to meld with shadows anymore, it was a stroke of luck that he’d lost whatever psychic link he had with the Tsar and with Kylo.  It made Kostya safe to make plans around, at least for now. 

Poe had a limp, which was to be expected with the beating he’d taken.  Hux had competently bandaged the witch’s cuts, but the damage was still there, and would be there until everything healed over.  It was likely that he was in some pain, but Poe made no complaint, limping and forcing himself to keep that cocky smile on his lips.  He probably should have had a walking stick, but he refused one.  Hopefully he wouldn’t change his mind partway through their walk, as Kylo had no desire to carry him. 

He wouldn’t have minded carrying Hux though.  The boy still wore his mixed and matched ensemble of men’s and women’s clothes, all chosen for warmth instead of looks.  Hux had become almost immune to the taboo of men wearing women’s clothes.  He didn’t complain at all about dresses, and while he certainly preferred to wear his suit if it was clean, he no longer made any fuss about pulling a dress on over his head and lacing himself up as best he could.  Kylo looked at Hux’s arm.  It had been a long time.  Perhaps it was time for the splint to come off.  His arm would still need time to let the muscles rebuild the strength they’d lost from inactivity, but most of the damage looked to have healed. 

“Isn’t this lovely.  I do enjoy taking my humans for walks.  Didn’t I tell you if you were good you could have sunlight?” asked Kylo, pulling Hux in so closely and so suddenly that the boy nearly tripped.  The ground was a bit more slippery, with more than a dusting of snow. 

“Lovely for who?  Not all of us like the cold…” muttered Poe, who had grown up in a much, much warmer climate. 

“It’s actually a pretty tame winter,” Hux pointed out, watching Kostya stomp on the snow with an over-sized pair of boots.  In sunlight it was easy to tell that Kostya had a little pigment in his skin.  He kicked at the snow, sending a spray of powder into the air.  It was probably the first time he had seen snow in a very long time, so long that he might have had no memory of it.  As he straggled, constantly pausing to play with the snow, Hux held out his hand. 

As soon as Kostya saw it he paused, looking over the human’s hand thoughtfully before he took it.  Kylo wondered if Kosyta’s hand would be warm to the touch.  If his insides were as human as his outsides, he must have had all of his organs by now, including a heart that could pump blood and heat through his veins.  The Tsar was likely watching closely, assessing Hux’s abilities and their extent.  Kylo wondered what use the Tsar could have for such a power.  He used the wraiths as his spies, so what could possibly interest him about the prospect of turning them back into humans?  It seemed as if it would be easier to get rid of Hux altogether instead of letting Hux rob him of his eyes and ears.

Still, Kylo wasn’t going to complain about getting more time for making his plan, but it bothered him that he couldn’t figure out just what the Tsar’s designs for Hux were. Without much of an idea of that he had no idea just how much time they had to work with.  It could be days or months or years, but with no idea of which it was, Kylo had no idea just how quickly plans needed to be acted on, and coming up with contingencies was taking a toll on his mind and his heart. 

This little experiment would help though.  Could Kostya cross the border?  The other wraiths couldn’t, and about a month ago Kostya himself and run straight into the property boundary, trying to claw through it as Hux was taken away.  Could he move past it now, though?  Kylo watched, keeping an eye on Hux’s and Kostya’s hands as they approached.  If Kostya couldn’t pass, his hand would be torn from Hux’s and he would be left, bound within the confines of Kylo’s personal holdings. 

Kylo recalled when the Tsar had gifted him his servants.  They were all humans, under contract to serve him within his house for eternity.  At first it had been wonderful, almost like the house he had grown up in, which had always been full of activity.  He had people to talk to, who would live for hundreds of years, not the mere handful of decades most humans had.  All too soon though, things began to sour.  The servants became forgetful.  Not of their duties, but of themselves.  They couldn’t recall stories about their families that they’d told hundreds of times before.  They couldn’t recall the relationships they’d forged with each other.  Slowly, they forgot what they looked like while their bodies changed, warping into inhuman, shadowy figures.  They stopped speaking and lost their mouths, stopped regarding each other fondly and lost their eyes.  Soon there was nothing left of them but limbs in the walls to carry out menial tasks.  Kylo had never suspected anything then.  He’d jumped at the chance to have servants who would like just a little longer than they humans he’d employed.  He had been so grateful.  So utterly and foolishly grateful. 

As Kylo watched, something astounding happened.  Not only did Kostya cross, but he saw something.  There was a brief flash, like sunlight glimmering with the flash of a sword and Kostya was on the other side.  The flash hadn’t come from him though, it had clearly come from Hux, more specifically his eyes.  Poe, who was straggling, must not have seen it, and Hux didn’t seem to have noticed what he’d done at all. 

“What are you thinking about, darling?” Kylo asked him. 

“Not much…” replied Hux, arching his brow. 

Kylo approached and tilted his chin upwards.  With his mask it was difficult to make out small details, so he couldn’t tell if the curse Hux had placed on himself was still there.  In any case, it seemed he’d broken Kostya’s contract completely.  The wraith could leave the property, and Kylo had never heard of such a thing happening before.  Contracts with any sort of magic involved were absolutely binding.  He’d heard stories that a god or angels, if the existed, could render them null, but he’d never seen it for himself.  Hux had done something inconceivable to most and he hadn’t even noticed!  However he’d done it, the process had been effortless! 

“Darling, this is the property boundary,” said Kylo, gripping his human’s shoulders. 

“What of it?” asked Hux haughtily. 

“Kostya shouldn’t be able to cross it!” exclaimed Kylo. 

“Hold on, this is the boundary?” asked Poe, looking about before fixating on Hux and Kostya, “If he’s a wraith he should have been repelled.” 

“I didn’t do anything!” insisted Hux. 

Kostya pulled at his hand, silently requesting to be released.  Hux let go, but the former-wraith stayed, standing on his own and looking about.  The woods, filled with their shadows were a ways off, as was the castle.  Kostya looked at Hux sadly and confessed, “I made a bargain.  For my ma- my mother.  My real mother.” 

Judging from the way Hux recoiled slightly, the words stung.  Taking a deep breath, Kostya looked to Kylo and continued, “I was young.  Mama’s age, I needed work.  Money.  The Tsar paid everything at once.  I signed a paper.” 

Kylo could gather what had happened, but Poe pried, “This contract… do you know who wrote it?” 

“Tsar?” guessed Kostya, who didn’t seem to know if Snoke had written it himself or if it had been penned by someone else. 

“Contracts like that need to be written by someone with magical ability… can vampires even use magic?” Poe asked. 

“I’d never heard of it before,” said Kylo, “But he’s the most powerful of us, possibly the first.  If any of us had such capabilities, I’d wager anything that it would be the Tsar.” 

Hux stepped forward, speaking quickly, “Kylo, do you remember when I entered the palace?  When he told me to undress and inspected me?” 

Kylo hated that he remembered, but nodded.  Hux grabbed onto his arm, shaking, “He put his finger in my mouth!” 

It took Kylo a moment to really register the importance of the observation.  He’d overlooked it, too concerned for Hux’s safety to really take in the gesture.  Vampires couldn’t enter a space that didn’t belong to them.  A human’s body, even if the human was property, still held chief command over what entered their body through its various openings.  The mouth, nose, and even ear canal were off limits without permission, to say nothing of other orifices.  The Tsar shouldn’t have been able to put his finger past Hux’s lips without the boy giving some form of spoken or written consent.  Vampires couldn’t do that. 

Hux backed away slightly, shaking his head, “I don’t know why it never occurred to me.  Kylo…what if he’s not what he says he is?” 

“No…no it can’t be,” said Kylo.  The Tsar was their leader because he was the oldest and most powerful of their kind.  That was the reason everyone followed him.  They’d fought wars on his behalf because they believed in his wise judgement.  When the humans had risen up, they believed the Tsar when he said the humans had attacked without provocation.  Why should they trust the words of crazed humans when their leader from time immemorial had offered an explaination for events?  They’d believed him when he hadn’t been honest about what he was… 

“Let’s…we only have a little time.  Dameron, out here we can’t be heard, but we can be seen, and it will look bad if we linger for too long.  We have many things to discuss and nowhere near enough time.  Most importantly, we need to make a plan.  Can you teach Hux how to use the leylines?” asked Kylo.  “Let’s keep walking.  We’ve held still for long enough.” 

“Wait, I want to know what he is if he’s not a vampire,” demanded Hux. 

“I don’t know and in the scheme of things it isn’t important,” countered Kylo, “What matters is being able to get you and Kostya away from this place as quickly as possible.  Now that we know he can leave, if the Tsar comes for you then we need to have a plan.” 

“I hate saying this, a lot, but he’s right,” said Poe.  “We can figure out what he is later, but this is more important.  As for leylines, anyone with magic can use them, but if you use the wrong one you could wind up anywhere.” 

“Hold on, hold on, what’s a leyline?” asked Hux. 

“Magic lines in the earth.  People like us can use them to travel long distances in an instant.  It’s a one way trip though, no stops, no deviations and only one destination.  If you take the right one, you can shave months off of a journey.  If you take the wrong one, you could find yourself in the arctic, a desert, even the bottom of the ocean,” explained Poe.  “So never, ever, take one if you aren’t completely certain of where it goes.” 

“Just…just give me a moment, this is a lot of information,” said Hux, bringing his hands to his temples as the thoughts built up in his mind. 

“Mama…” hazarded Kostya, coming closer. 

“You don’t have to call me that anymore if you don’t want to,” said Hux, much more bluntly than he usually spoke with Kostya. 

The former wraith picked up on it immediately and shrank back slightly.  He did gather the courage to lightly pat Hux on the shoulder before withdrawing his hand and mumbling, “Sorry…” 

“I’m afraid we don’t have time for this,” said Kylo, taking Hux’s arm and leading him along again, “If something happens, I’ll bring you and Kostya to the nearest leyline, or get you as close as I can.  Once you reach it, I want you to use it to get yourself as far away as possible.” 

“But I don’t know how to use it,” protested Hux, “And I don’t want to end up at the bottom of the sea!” 

“You won’t, it’s actually pretty easy, just like the crystals.  You have to want it, will it to bend the way you need it to.  Your power will take care of the rest,” assured Poe.  Glancing at the treeline, he scanned it for any signs of intruders, “I’m sure you won’t find it hard to feel motivated if you’re being tailed by an army of vampires, werewolf mercenaries, wraiths and humans.  As tempting as it is to second-guess yourself, you can’t do that.  If you can’t find the self-confidence to use spells, desperation is a great substitute.” 

“I’m sure there’s a map in the library.  Don’t mind about looking for it yourself, I’ll find a way to get it to you discreetly.  Just make sure you’re in a well-lit room when you’re reading and you’ll be fine,” instructed Kylo.  He had deliberated whether or not Hux should know about his father.  Secrets had never brought them anything but trouble, and in this situation, it seemed impossible to spare Hux’s feelings.  He gave the boy’s arm a squeeze and carefully stated, “We also need to do something about your scent, darling.  I want you to start taking potions for it.  The same sort Finn used when he was with us before.” 

“My scent?” repeated Hux. 

“You smell…  Your scent is too sweet for your age.  It should have matured years ago.  It hasn’t, so…” Kylo trailed off.  This was going to hurt his human, but Hux needed to know, “Darling, somewhere far back in your father’s bloodline there is something that wasn’t human.  I’m sorry, I know you didn’t want to hear this…”

Hux noticeably slowed.  Out of all the information he had to sort out, this seemed the most difficult.  Hearing he was a witch had crushed him, but now thinking that he wasn’t even a deviant human was something far more stressful for the poor boy.  Kylo tried to soothe him, stopping and holding him by the shoulders, trying to look in his eyes, “It’s very, very far in the past.  As far as everything else is concerned, you’re human.  Whatever there was in your family, it only affects the way you smell.  So…you’re human.  I still consider you human, but we need to be careful.  We can’t give the Tsar any reason to call you away.”

Hux didn’t look up, so Kylo continued, “You’re human.  More than that, you’re _my_ human.  I wouldn’t have any other by my side.” 

“No… I should have seen this coming.  It was obvious when I think about it.  I was never normal, I shouldn’t have expected that I was fully human,” said Hux quietly, “Let’s… let’s continue.  The longer we keep holding still the more obvious this looks.  So I learn to use the leylines if there’s an emergency.” 

“And we need a plan,” said Kylo, “If convincing the Tsar won’t work, we’ll just have to convince everyone else.” 

“Even if it sparks a civil war?” asked Poe. 

It was the last thing Kylo wanted.  After so many of his kind had been wiped out, he didn’t want to be responsible for killing more of them.  However, every year they spent doing nothing, more and more humans would die.  Their lives were just as precious to the ones they loved as the lives of vampires were to Kylo.  Humans deserved to be protected.  Even if humans in the past had done something heinous, the ones who lived now were innocent. 

The only way to prevent a civil war in this instance was if he could turn all of vampire kind against the Tsar.  Even if they proved he wasn’t what he said he was, there would be vampires who questioned the motives of a notorious human-lover and his bloodthirsty pet.  No matter what he did he would cause conflict.  The only other option would be to flee and try to seek asylum in another country, but there was a chance that could cause an even bigger problem, involving more people.  He didn’t want any of this, but if he wanted to keep Hux alive, he would have to do it. 

He smiled, trying to brush it off as he fondly wrapped an arm around Hux, “You’re Helen of Troy reborn.  You’ll be remembered as the face that sparked a vampire war.” 

“But we can’t,” Hux hissed quietly, “He’s too powerful.  He has eyes and ear everywhere, so we’ll never get away.” 

“No,” said Kostya bluntly. 

Kylo glanced back at him, “No?” 

“Only one at a time.  He can see and hear many, but has to concentrate to listen,” explained Kostya. 

“Like hearing hundreds at a party but needing to really pay attention to listen to one person in the room?” asked Poe, seeking clarification. 

As Kostya nodded it dawned on Kylo that he had a well of information in his company ready to be drawn upon.  Kostya had been one of the Tsar’s puppets for years, letting him listen and see through him, possibly even hearing his thoughts.  If anyone understood the limits of the Tsar’s powers, it would be someone who had been bound to him. 

“Does he have any weaknesses?” Kylo asked. 

“Church,” said Kostya bluntly. 

It was an anticlimactic, unsurprising answer.  Kylo and every other vampire he had ever met had a weakness against holy water and relics.  Nobody had any idea as to why.  Faeries and other creatures weren’t averse, but myths that they were had sprung up since the spread of Christianity happened mostly in the age of iron, which had all but wiped them out.  Vampires were unique in that entering a church could cause immense discomfort and Holy Water caused a burning sensation if they touched it.  Being weak to holy objects seemed obvious.  Still, Kostya seemed convinced that it was an important detail. 

“Nothing else?” asked Kylo. 

Kostya shook his head, “Only church.” 

“Kylo, I don’t want to fight anymore,” said Hux adamantly.  “He’s won, we’ve lost.  Let’s just accept it and try to salvage the time we have left.” 

Kylo could scarcely believe that those words left Hux’s mouth.  Hux who had never once given up in the time Kylo had known him, whether he was facing down one vampire or all the vampires in the country.  The boy looked down at the ground, “I’m glad I got to know you, I’m glad we tried, but…” 

Wanting to stop was understandable.  Hux had taken the brunt of the Tsar’s punishment, being brutally beaten, stripped practically naked and touched against his will.  Kylo, not having commited treason and having his immediate uses, had been spared.  It was easy for him to feel motivated and reasonably confident while Hux was having difficulties.  Keeping his arm around him, Kylo whispered, “And if he came for your friend again, or Kostya, what then?” 

That silenced the human, and Kylo knew what his unspoken answer would be.  Hux was demoralized, but he still hadn’t lost his fierce devotion to the humans he loved.  If they were threatened, Hux would act, there was no doubt of that in Kylo’s mind.  He called to Poe, “He needs a potion.  His scent is too sweet for his age, and others will notice.  Kostya, can the Tsar smell through the wraiths?” 

“No,” replied Kostya, who trotted alongside them.  He prodded at Hux’s arm, trying to get his attention, “Mama.  Mama I’m sorry…” 

“I can make him the potion, but how do we cover that up if we’re being watched?” asked Poe. 

Kylo paused, grinning slightly as an idea occurred to him, “You mentioned you could make potions for lovers.  We’ll just say I’m having you brew one of those.” 

It wouldn’t be that difficult to cover up, and unfortunately it made sense.  After the trauma Hux suffered his sex drive and hormonal cycle had all but diminished.  He seemed to never want sex anymore and needed a lot of encouragement.  Thinking about it was painful, but pretending to be an aloof vampire indifferent to his human’s feelings, it would be in character for him to order Hux to take a potion to increase his appetite for sex.  His grin faded when he thought of that.  Hux must still be under a considerable amount of stress if his own body hadn’t returned to its normal cycle nearly a month after seeing the Tsar. 

Kostya kept trying to get Hux’s attention, but the boy didn’t seem interested in any sort of interaction.  He allowed himself to be led about, but he clearly wasn’t interested in collaborating anymore.  There had to be something to restoke the fire inside of him, but Kylo worried that the only thing that might accomplish that was an injustice done to another human. 

Though on the topic of injustices, there was one more thing that needed to be addressed before they were back in listening range. 

“Darling…there’s a human.  He’s done terrible things but hasn’t been prosecuted,” Kylo began.  He squeezed his human in a little more tightly, just in case he started or fainted, “I want to kill him.” 

True to his prediction, he felt Hux falter.  He looked down and saw Hux looking up at him, completely crushed.  Kylo knew Hux’s stance on the matter.  He became blood tax so other humans didn’t have to die by Kylo’s hand.  This though… this seemed a different matter.  Kylo explained, “He’s hurt other humans, and he’s powerful enough that nobody’s been able to stop him.  He’s still hurting humans.  It’s my right as a lord to exact justice if I see fit, but I know how you feel and I want your permission.  If you say no, I won’t do anything, and I’ll leave the matter entirely in the hands of humans.” 

Hux’s brow furrowed.  He understood, or seemed to understand.  He swallowed on nothing and asked what he likely knew the answer to already, “Who is it?” 

Kylo sighed, “The bailiff, I can’t remember his name.  It seems you weren’t the only one he’s pursued.” 

“You _still_ haven’t done anything about that!?” snapped Poe, “We told you _months_ ago!” 

“I was slightly preoccupied with not causing a civil war!” snapped Kylo. 

The news gave Hux some pause.  True to his character, he defaulted to passivity when there was violence done against him, but when his sense of justice was provoked he sprang into action.  His brow furrowed, weighing the benefits and consequences of condoning the murder of another human.  Their species had long held that murder was the chiefest among transgressions one human could commit against another, so it was no surprise that he took some time to think the matter through.  Finally Hux said, “Is there no other way?  No proof to take him to court?” 

“The testimonies of a witch, a wolf, a vampire and a former coach driver,” mumbled Kylo, “No other humans are standing against him.” 

Hux looked away.  Perhaps this was wrong of him.  Perhaps he should have killed the bailiff and not spoken a word of it to his human.  Secrets had never helped them, but the truth seemed equally painful.  Hux shook his head, “He’s…he’s hurting other boys?” 

“Yeah,” said Poe quietly, “I saw him cozying up to younger men.  It was obvious what he was trying to get them to do.” 

“And he won’t stop?” asked Hux. 

“I don’t know,” Poe replied honestly. 

“Then…I want to open an enquiry.  Maybe if I did, other boys might speak out and then…then…” Hux rambled as his idealism failed him.  Nobody was going to speak out.  It would cost them any respect that they had within their village.  Lying with men was shameful, and allowing oneself to be victimized by a stronger man was even more so.  Hux had spoken up before and could only get Illya on his side.  He would be asked for proof, and being unable to provide any would be dismissed quickly and quietly.  In this case, in this age, it was impossible.  Hux shook his head, “I’ve killed wolves.  They were going to hurt the horses or passengers.  You can’t make wolves go away with laws and nice sentiments, you have to kill them.  If you don’t, they just keep eating your livestock.  But I’ve…” 

“Never killed a human before,” finished Kylo, “You don’t have to do it yourself.  I know how you feel about this sort of action, that’s why I brought it up.  If you think he’s like a wolf, if he won’t stop hurting other boys unless he’s stopped, then I’ll trust you.  If you think he deserves a chance to prove his worth, I’ll still trust you.” 

“No, he doesn’t.  Not if he’s still hurting people.  What he did to me happened years ago and if he’s still doing it he won’t change,” said Hux.  He closed his eyes, “You have to deal with him.  But, if you can… it’s a last resort.” 

Kylo recalled when he first killed.  He had been much older than Hux and he hadn’t been ready.  How could anyone have been ready?  He spent days, weeks, feeling sick over it, unable to forget the person’s face.  A life had been snuffed out by his hand, his judgement, and the decision could never be reversed.  Kylo had known young soldiers, and while Hux was older than them, twenty-one was still young.  Too young to be content with having blood on his hands, no matter how much it deserved to be shed.  It was his first time being complicit in shedding human blood, he was bound to be afraid. 

Kylo’s hand left his shoulder and stroked his cheek, “You remember when you were prepared to kill me to save others?  Focus on that rage.  Focus on that determination.  Remember that this wasn’t your first choice, there’s nothing else that can be done.  You endured more than the average human could be expected to handle.  He deserves what’s coming to him, and nothing he did to warrant what’s coming to him is your fault.” 

Hux pulled away, walking a little more quickly, “I want to be alone.” 

Letting him go, Kylo sighed, “Alright… take your time and get some rest.” 

“Mama!” called Kostya, becoming exasperated. 

Hux looked over his shoulder, not quite glaring, but irritated.  He’d been through a lot and Kostya wasn’t helping.  Kylo tried to stop him, gripping his arm, “Mama’s upset.  Leave him alone for a little while.” 

“But I’m sorry,” insisted Kostya, who seemed to believe that an apology was capable of fixing everything if Hux would only acknowledge it. 

“Kostya,” said Hux, his voice becoming slower as he tried to sound less angry, “I’m not upset with you, but I want to be alone.” 

“Mama…” the former wraith pathetically called out. 

“Later,” said Hux firmly, “You can be with me later.” 

Kostya didn’t seem to know how to handle the refusal.  To his credit, the former-wraith had developed his emotions enough to have some empathy, and recognized that Hux had just been through a number of unhappy conversations.  However, his own feelings and concerns were still at the front of his mind, and the idea that his ‘Mama’ didn’t want to immediately accept his apology was upsetting to him.  Kylo could recall similar instances where his mother, who was too busy or too consumed with some disaster or another to immediately tend to him.  He’d resented her for a time, but as he grew older and came to run an estate himself, he had more of an appreciation for why she had needed some time to herself or to concentrate on a task. 

“Mama loves you a lot,” Kylo assured him, “More than he loves most people.” 

Unable to reconcile his hurt feelings with Hux’s need for space, the wraith proceeded to sulk, a reaction that Kylo found embarrassingly similar to how he had typically handled these situations.  He found he was much more like Kostya than he would ever want to admit to in public. 

“Look, about your potion, I can brew it, but I need to know that Finn’s alright,” said Poe. 

“I can leave instructions in the mail for a human runner to take care of finding him, but it will take time, and just like you, he’ll have Finn’s scent on him when he returns.  Whoever looks for him should be prepared to stay away for a long time,” argued Kylo. 

“I don’t feel right doing nothing!” protested Poe. 

“I used a bottled rain shower to wipe away his scent.  If Phasma can track him through that, make it past the border undetected, fight off local police and guards when she arrives at the town he’s staying in, and have enough energy to best a wolf she considered good enough to dub her lieutenant, then I will gladly eat an entire head of lettuce,” scoffed Kylo, “Finn will be fine.” 

“But you don’t _know_ ,” countered Poe. 

“No, I don’t, but I prefer to trust that Finn is capable of protecting himself,” said Kylo firmly, “If he’s caught it would be bad for me as well.  Just imagine if Phasma found out I let him escape.  I’m staking a great deal on the idea that he will be fine.” 

The answer didn’t satisfy Poe.  In fact, nobody seemed satisfied.  Despite being open and transparent, the truth hadn’t helped matters at all.  Even though he’d tried his best not to make anyone upset and he’d succeeded in doing the exact opposite.  Why did he have to be surrounded by hotblooded young men intent on instant gratification and relief?  In his thousand years Kylo had learned to wait.  Why was that such a struggle for humans? 

As always it seemed, the fates disagreed, Kylo smelled a wolf bounding through the woods.  


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my vacations! I meant to have an update last week but I forgot my laptop at home when I went on my travels. Thank you so much for your patience.

Kylo had always found something unsettling about werewolves.  He was partial to dogs and adored humans, but somehow the combination of the two was distasteful to him, though he had difficultly figuring out exactly why.  Probably something about a sentient human in a dog’s body licking his hands and face. 

Poe didn’t seem to mind it in the least. 

Without bothering to shift back into a human, Finn had pounced, pinning Poe to the ground.  With a great deal of licking which didn’t bother Poe at all.  Instead he laughed, roughly patting at Finn’s sides like he was a great big dog instead of a werewolf, trying to find a way to bury his face into the fur at Finn’s neck.  Both were so overjoyed to see each other they both seemed to neglect several bites and reopened wounds. 

Smelling the blood before he saw it.  It had been building as Finn got closer and cresendoed when Poe’s cuts reopened from the excitement.  Kylo covered his face, a fruitless effort with his mask in the way, and turned back.  Kostya and Hux were still heading back to the castle.  Hoping he was understandable, he shouted out, “Get your kit, Hux!  Give him a hand Kostya!  We’ve got two of them now!” 

Hux immediately turned around, his red hair flashing despite Kylo’s sunproofed visor.  Judging by the way he gave a short wave and a sharp nod he understood.  Whatever melancholy that had seized him left immediately as he lifted his skirt, ignorant to how much leg he showed, charged back to the house with Kostya at his heels.  It seemed there was nothing quite like a disaster to ground the human and focus his mood.  If only Kylo had known that when the human had first arrived.  He would have given Hux a little creature of some sort to rescue and care for. 

He turned back and saw Finn beginning to shift, his coat splitting and morphing into the jacket he always wore, the way Selkies did with their coats.  The wolf’s wounds were far more apparent without all the fur in the way and Kylo could tell that a few of them would require stitches.  Kylo watched them for a moment, impatiently tapping his foot and coughing, trying to get their attention.  When that failed he called, “Care to explain why you’re bleeding all over my lawn?” 

“Phasma,” Finn panted out.  A look of realization and horror crept over him as he glanced up at Kylo.  If he’d still had his tail it would have certainly have been between his legs.  He swallowed down on nothing like Hux often did and said, “Phasma sent wolves…” 

“Impossible, I killed the trail,” said Kylo. 

“Storms trick noses, but they don’t wash out witnesses,” said Finn.  He slowly rose to his feet and looked about ready to rush back into the woods.  He panted as he explained, “They came, said they were on holiday.  Found me and went straight to Phasma.” 

“So she crossed the border.  I’ll have her pelt for that,” growled Kylo. 

“No need,” said Finn, “She’s…Phasma’s gone.” 

   ***  

It seemed that Finn seemed to think that Kylo would be angry with him over the loss of Phasma.  Kylo was more concerned with what exactly ‘gone’ meant.  Dead?  Apprehended?  Missing?  In any case, Kylo had warned her and she had disobeyed.  He had Poe as witness to that.  He would have to write to his neighbour quickly to denounce her, regardless of her fate.  If she was dead things would be less complicated.  If she was alive and in custody she might try to frame him to save her own skin.  If she was missing she could turn up again at some strange hour to wreck havoc and revenge. 

That could wait a few moments though.  Kylo wrote his letter to have it out of the way and let Hux tend to Finn.  Hux hadn’t been very good with a needle and thread when he tried to mend shirts, but he was attentive to detail though, and took great care in stitching Finn’s wounds even if his needlework wasn’t very pretty to look at.  Finn still seemed worried that he would be in some sort of trouble, shaking and shivering despite Poe’s arm around him.  Obviously whatever happened to Phasma hadn’t been pleasant. 

Kylo had a strange relationship with the leader of the mercenary pack.  He was their employer and provided for them in exchange for protection at his borders for himself and his humans.  When he had this relationship with others over the year they had never been perfect.  Kylo couldn’t think of a single wolf he’d never had a single issue with.  Sometimes it was admittedly his fault, with increases in wages sometimes slipping his mind as the prices of goods rose and fell.  Other times it was just… wolves and their dreadful manners.  They were brutish and felt the need to establish dominance whenever they walked into a room.  If they couldn’t get this habit in check then it was impossible for Kylo to get along with them. 

Phasma had been a prime example of the later.  Ever since she had established her leadership as the pack leader it seemed she’d been determined not to be undermined.  Everything she’d done was about cementing her position, from her bright red lipstick to hulking muscles.  She’d been abraisive, and Kylo had to admit he hadn’t exactly been professional with her.  He had taken her insolence as a challenge and helped her lieutenant escape from her.  In many ways he was to blame for the whole thing.  He didn’t hate Phasma, but he couldn’t say he liked her.  All the same, he found himself concerned over what became of her. 

Finn’s continued silence only made Kylo more anxious.  Surely he must have killed her.  Phasma wouldn’t have allowed him to escape had she lived.  Kylo braced himself for news along those lines.  Phasma was very likely dead, and he needed Finn to confirm it. 

It was appropriate to at lease wait until Hux had finished with the stitches.  Finn would need to hold as still as he could to hasten the process.  Occasionally he would lean in towards Hux, looking ready to lick at his hand or the wound itself but managed to hold back.  Kylo wasn’t certain if Hux or Kostya noticed, but Kylo was grateful Finn hadn’t taken to licking his human. 

When Hux brought a pair of scissors up and snipped away the final threads, Kylo decided that this would be the ideal time.  He spoke evenly, keeping anything that could be perceived as anger out of his voice, “Now, what happened to Phasma.” 

Finn looked at Poe.  Their hands were interlocked and Finn waited until he had a reassuring nod and a squeeze from the witch before he continued.  He looked up at Kylo and said, “As you can see she found me.” 

“I gathered that much,” replied Kylo dryly. 

“Poe and I agreed that we’d be safer if we split up.  He would be able to return without Phasma finding out he had been anywhere near me,” explained Finn, starting from the beginning it seemed.  Kylo decided he would let Poe explain how he’d been captured and how bonding could change his scent.  With no interruption, Finn continued, “So I waited.  Poe said he might be a day or two, so I stayed at an inn near the border.  Time passed, then I could have sworn I could smell him.  I’d look out the windows, peering through the curtains but never saw him, and the scent was so weak I knew he couldn’t be close.  That began shortly after the day it rained.

“I knew something was wrong.  When the rain cleared I smelled him again I finally went out.  I saw one of my former pack walking along the border, and when he saw me he fled.  It was only then that I saw the piece of the jacket and figured out that I was being lured out.

“It was foolish, but I followed him.  I had to know what had happened to Poe after seeing that.  It was wet and cold, despite it though I managed to keep pace with him.  I ought to have known Phasma and the rest of the pack was nearby.  I was surrounded, she claimed me as her kill, then…” 

Finn looked up, seeming incredibly guilty and refused to finish.  Kylo needed to hear it though.  He urged, “Go on, I suspect I know where this is going.” 

“We fought.  She was going to kill me,” said Finn.  With a heavy heart he admitted, “She’s gone.  I killed her.” 

The act of killing seemed more stressful to him than the death of Phasma.  First time kills, especially of one’s own species were difficult to handle.  Finn seemed ill, shaken, and no doubt not knowing how Kylo would react to the death of his mercenary captain only amplified it all. 

Kylo nodded, processing the news.  It was sudden, but not unexpected.  Hux seemed more shocked than he was, only having met Phasma once and likely hadn’t formed much of an opinion about her beyond being mildly frightened and unsettled.  Kostya didn’t understand at all, standing behind Hux and leaning over the sofa.  His hands were position just behind Hux’s head on the backing of the seat, inches from his fiery tresses, and to Kylo’s interest, made no attempt to touch. 

“I see,” said Kylo, making sure to appear stoic amidst the mad bunch that had taken up residence with him, “It’s unfortunate, but I suppose I would have done the same under those circumstances.  What of the pack?  Obviously you were allowed to live.” 

Finn gave a nod.  Kylo’s lack of an outburst had settled him, if only slightly.  He’d likely be shaken for a few days and need time to mentally recover from his actions.  He looked relieved, if slightly bothered.  Kylo understood the feeling.  After his first kill he’d wanted equal parts acceptance and admonishment for what he’d done.  Finding the courage to continue, he said, “I bested Phasma, they had to.” 

Kylo arched his brow, “You lead the pack now?  Where are they?” 

“I was angry, and I was so confused…I hardly remember a thing.  I know I told them to follow Cardinal, the old red wolf who looked after the cubs,” said Finn. 

A natural response, Kylo noted to himself.  Hux still seemed like he was trying to process Phasma’s death.  Young humans often had difficulties with mortality, often going through denial for a time before the truth could sink in, even if they didn’t know the deceased very well.  Hux also knew Finn as harmless, and knowing he was seated beside someone capable of causing such harm might have been unsettling him as well.  Kostya waited behind him, ready to step in if Hux requested it, but despite his exasperation at his apology remaining unaccepted, he stayed quiet and refrained from touching. 

“You did what you had to do,” said Poe, giving the wolf’s hand another squeeze, “You stayed alive.  You found me again.” 

“And the border remained undisturbed.  I’d thank you for that but it seems unintentional on your part,” said Kylo, tearing up his carefully crafted letter, “It seems there’s no danger for you here anymore.  You’re both free to go as soon as you’ve recovered.” 

“You should rest,” said Poe, “I owe him a few potions.  Maybe Kitten can help me.” 

“Kitten?” asked Finn, the strange pet-name for Hux briefly shaking him from his discomfort. 

“He’s been having a hard time,” said Poe.  Seeming to worry that he’d crossed some sort of line he quickly backtracked, “I mean, you’ve probably had the worst day out of all of us but on a sliding scale of bad days I think he’s a strong second.” 

“Why do you call him Kitten?” asked Finn. 

“Yes, why _do_ you call him Kitten?” asked Kylo. 

“I don’t know, he just sort of reminds me of a ginger cat,” said Poe. 

“C-cat?” asked Kostya. 

“It’s an animal.  It’s a bit like a dog, but smaller,” said Hux, “I’ll show you a picture.” 

After a moment Kostya hazarded again, “I’m sorry?” 

Hux sighed through his nose, “I know you are… May I be excused?  If you don’t need me.” 

“Yes, you can go.  You may return if you’d like to learn more about potions.  It might not be so bad to have my own little apothecary about,” suggested Kylo. 

Hux nodded and was quick to get up and leave.  Had he liked Phasma?  Kylo hadn’t thought so.  She’d mistaken him for a girl and been sweet to him, but backed off when she discovered he was a boy.  Hux had seemed uncomfortable the whole time.  He’d also gotten a number of unpleasant revelations not an hour ago, he might have still been reeling from those.  He wasn’t Kostya’s mother anymore, he wasn’t fully human anymore, and his former assailant was still at going after young men.  No doubt he had a lot on his mind, and his human preferred to deal with these things on his own. 

He would visit Hux later.  If Finn was agreeable to it he might ask the wolf to gather some flowers for him.  He could also see if there were any sardines left.  Kylo typically gave his humans chocolates, but he knew Hux loved other things much more.  The stable was very nearly completed, so he could have the horse soon.  It might be nice to go for rides with his human. 

Time alone unfortunately came first.  Still, he had to deal with Finn and Poe.  Strangely, all his problems with Finn and Phasma had resolved themselves.  Phasma never crossed the border, an older and reportedly trustworthy wolf would lead the pack, and Finn was safe, though slightly injured.  Poe owed him a few potions in exchange for the storm, so bizarrely, for once, everything had worked itself out. 

Through the corner of his eye he saw Finn irately mouth the word ‘kitten’ to Poe, who shrugged and acted as if he’d no idea what he’d done wrong.  Kylo crossed his arms, “How long does it take to make those potions?” 

“Not long, especially not with my genius,” said Poe proudly, “We should be ready to move on in a few days.” 

“By the way, that man, the one who follows Hux around, who was he?” asked Finn. 

“Ah, that’s our Kostya.  He’s grown a bit since you saw him last,” said Kylo, unable to help sounding a bit proud. 

“That’s Kostya?” asked Finn.  He craned his neck, or attempted to, hissing before he could check and see if Kostya was close enough to see. 

“Yes, he can speak now, and he’s starting to remember himself.  He’s been a bit reluctant about it though.  Hux spoils him, you see,” explained Kylo. 

“He’s almost completely human.  I thought he was a new servant,” admitted Finn, “Hux did that?” 

“He certainly had a hand in it,” said Kylo.  He would have been more excited if it hadn’t been the very thing about Hux that held the Tsar’s interest.  If Hux had no ability to turn wraiths, it was possible that Snoke would have never bothered with him, allowing Kylo to have him for the duration of Hux’s term as blood tax.  Hux might have sent off his ideas for a reformed government, or perhaps been allowed to present them, though he would have been rejected full-stop.  Their time together would have been brief and bittersweet, but they never would have had to contend with so much pain and plotting. 

Still, this was the hand that they had been dealt, and they had to play it to the best of their ability.  If they played well they could win.  They did have a few plans. 

“So you came by leyline, did you?  I was unaware we had any nearby,” said Kylo.  Focusing on Poe he asked, “How nearby is it?  Should I consider it a threat to the stability of my territory?” 

Poe was in the know as to why Kylo needed to phrase his questions, but unfortunately, Finn would have to be kept in the dark.  They’d been out too much and too many hushed conversations around the light were bound to attract attention.  With Kostya’s description it seemed the Tsar needed to make some effort to focus on seeing and listening to a target.  The problem was that Kylo had no idea how often the Tsar was monitoring him specifically.  It took effort, and there must have been others who needed watching, but at no one moment was he absolutely certain that there was no eavesdropping going on. 

“It’s not terribly near.  How far would you say, Finn?  It was about half a day to get to the inn,” said Poe. 

That was actually quite close.  It was nearly a full day to get to the border, and then just a few more hours after night fell.  Night would be the most difficult aspect though.  Once the Tsar realized they weren’t just going for a morning ride or stroll he would try to catch them.  There would be shadows through which he could send wraiths, which might be minimized on a sunny day, but once night fell everything would be dark and there would be no escape.  Even the closest leyline seemed beyond their reach. 

But if they could ride hard enough, fast enough, if an ally could create a sufficient diversion, they might have a chance.  Hux’s youthful optimism had definitely infected him.  He couldn’t shake the foolish hope that they could escape and live a happy life together.  The idea of being separated seemed impossible to him, just as Hux couldn’t see the possibility of his assassination attempt failing.  It was an incredibly dangerous way to think, and Kylo was perfectly aware of it.  Still, it felt as if he thought of the plan going awry would jynx it and bring it into reality. 

“About that,” Finn confirmed.  He tested his arm, moving it slightly and making sure the stitches didn’t pop or give way.  They held, a testament to Hux’s abilities when he set his mind to them.  He looked up at Kylo, his features still riddled with guilt over the death of Phasma, and likely would be for some time until he made peace with his actions. 

Kylo gave a shrug, and trying to make things easier for him said, “She was getting more difficult to control.  I suppose I should have requested she step down some time ago.  She always put the interests of herself and her pack first.  I really ought to have dismissed her when she stole from humans.” 

“You didn’t kill her,” Finn noted bitterly. 

“No, I didn’t, though perhaps if I’d been harsher instead of petty-” Kylo began. 

“She wouldn’t have learned,” Finn interrupted, “She looked out for us, but only if we could make her pack stronger.  She wouldn’t tolerate weakness from anyone and I was desperate to get away from her.  When Poe gave me the chance I took it.  She was never going to learn, she was never going to stop unless someone made her stop.” 

This was news to Kylo.  Too surprised to will his brow to furrow he asked, “Stop what?” 

Finn didn’t look up at him, he didn’t elaborate, he simply said, “She didn’t tolerate weakness.” 

That was all the detail that Kylo expected that he would receive and decided not to pry for more.  Finn obviously had a complicated relationship with the pack leader that was only exasberated by her death at his hands.  Thankfully Poe was there to support him.  Kylo doubted that no matter what he tried or how good his intentions were, his efforts would pale in comparison to the attentions of someone Finn loved and loved him in turn. 

“The wraiths can show you to a room if you’d rather not recover here,” said Kylo, “They can bring you food and anything you might need for your potions.” 

“Anything?” asked Poe. 

“I’ve an extensive pantry,” said Kylo.  He glanced at Finn, who was bound to remain shaken for a time.  He patted the wolf’s shoulder, “Recover your strength and decide where you wish to go from here, though I’ve an idea of who you’ll be journeying with.” 

Finn nodded, and changing the subject he asked, “Hux’s arm was broken?” 

“Some time ago, he’s recovering,” said Kylo.  He wasn’t sure he could explain without speaking against the Tsar or making himself feel wretched.  He could still hear Hux’s calls for help, beyond a door his vampiric nature wouldn’t allow him to open.  He still admonished himself for it.  How could he begin to claim he loved Hux when he hit him and allowed the Tsar’s agent to beat him? 

It was really no wonder Hux’s feelings were chilly towards him.  He deserved it, though he wished he could figure out whether the human was interested in forgiveness or not.  Hux didn’t seem to mind sex, but that could be kept separate from his emotional needs.  Now with even more emotional toil Hux might simply not have the energy a true reconciliation would require. 

“I think I’ll go look in on him.  Poor thing’s been in a melancholy lately.  Nothing a little aphrodisiac won’t cure, I hope?” Kylo asked Poe. 

Poe gave a tired grin and a shrug, “At the very least he’ll be distracted.” 

Kylo decided to leave them alone.  Poe would help in this situation more than he ever could.  He might be able to help Hux though, even if all he wanted was to be held.  Humans were social creatures and touch could soothe them, at times it mattered very little who the touch came from, and Hux was so horribly isolated that he needed someone to touch and speak to.  Even if Hux couldn’t forgive him, Kylo felt he might let Hux use him.  At the very least it would make them even. 

Hux was allowed in the library.  He hadn’t touched anything aside from nonsense poems since he’d returned and the dust showed that much, as the history and political volumes regained their former cobwebs and dust.  He’d managed to find an encyclopedia and was holding it open on his lap, showing Kostya animals and seeing which ones the former-wraith could recall.  Their relationship couldn’t be what it was before.  Kostya remembered his real mother, and Hux couldn’t pretend to be a parent anymore.  They would have to figure out what exactly they were to each other if not parent and child. 

“Tai-grrr,” said Kostya, pointing to a large orange cat. 

“That’s right,” said Hux quietly.  He wasn’t upset with Kostya, but his depression was apparent. 

“Mama…” said Kostya, “You’re my Mama.” 

“You have a different Mama, a real one,” Hux reminded him firmly. 

“That Mama…she’s gone,” said Kostya.  He tried to explain, “I’m old.  Mama’s gone.” 

Hux let out a bitter huff, “Yes, I suppose you’re much older than I am, aren’t you?” 

“You help…you help me live,” said Kostya, struggling to phraise what he had been through, “You give life.  You’re my Mama too.” 

“In a way,” said Hux, clearly trying to bring the conversation to an end. 

“I made a choice.  I…flickered.  Went back to sleep.  Then you spoke, told me ‘be calm’ ‘move your arm.’  I remembered I have arms.  I remembered I feel calm,” said Kostya, “No flicker.  I stayed.  I stayed with Mama.” 

Hux couldn’t seem to think of a retort and flicked the pages, trying to find other cats. 

“If I might interrupt?” said Kylo, making himself known.  Kostya looked up at him and seemed unsure as to what he ought to do.  No doubt he was beginning to remember his station and how to act like a servant, but his recent memories of Kylo had been much more familial.  Kylo kept his focus on Hux, trying to minimize any confusion on Kostya’s part, “I’ve decided it would be very useful if you learned how to make potions.  When you’re ready I’d like you to find Poe and assist him, if and when he’ll have you.” 

Hux nodded and closed the book, setting it aside before dusting off the front of his dress.  Kylo sighed, “I think you’ll need more clothes.  You’ve been behaving well.  Which would you prefer, suits or dresses?” 

Hux hesitated for a moment, causing Kylo to add, “Answer honestly, I don’t want to have you regretting it and being miserable later.” 

“Suits,” Hux replied, “I’d rather wear suits.” 

Kylo’s fantasy of having Hux wear a gown made from that gorgeous green in the shop was quickly dashed.  It wasn’t his decision to make though.  It was Hux’s body and he had the right to choose which sorts of garments he wanted to clothe it in and what sex he would prefer to be seen as.  He had no right to force Hux into dresses against his will.  The human wasn’t a toy, the human wasn’t even his.  Hux shouldn’t be property and he really had to stop seeing him and other humans that way. 

“Very good,” said Kylo, “Now off with you, and mind you do as Poe tells you.  Learn whatever you can.  I doubt I’ll be able to find you a tutor for such things easily.” 

Hux gave another nod and stood.  He mumbled a soft, “Bye, Kostya.” 

“Can I still say Mama?” he asked.  

Hux let out a sigh through his nose, “Until we can figure something else out, Mama will do.” 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a few hours late. Work has been killer.

It wasn’t long before the castle began to feel claustrophobic.  Not so much as special feeling, with so many rooms Kylo could easily find a secluded space.  The smells were becoming intolerable though.  With just himself, Hux and Kostya their scents were as much a part of his home as the furniture.  With two new bodies sending out their unfamiliar mix of smells, the air began to feel cluttered.  If they had both been calm it might not have been such an issue, but Finn especially was filling the castle with anxiety, regret, guilt and anguish over what he had done.  There might be a few minutes of calm before the process repeated itself over and over again.  The musky scent of his blood also had a way of finding Kylo when the wolf’s bandages needed changing. 

This was probably how Sylvia always felt with her hyper-alert nose.  Kylo wasn’t surprised that he had thought of her in relation to overloaded senses, but he was surprised when thoughts of her lingered.  She seemed to represent his greatest challenge.  Even a close friend, a lover, claiming to be acting in his best interest might try to stop him.  No matter how regretful she behaved in the aftermath, even if she had been doing her duty, even if she was protecting him from a treacherous human, Kylo knew in his gut that she had been wrong.  More than that, so much suffering could have been averted if she’d said that Hux wasn’t capable of controlling Kylo. 

He was finding that he wanted to believe she was sorry.  Kylo wanted so badly to think that she’d had an epiphany and would reconsider whether humans were the enemy or not.  It was dangerous to think that though.  Anyone’s trust would have to be taken with some salt, especially Sylvia’s. 

It seemed their only allies, or at least the ones who would never join the Tsar, were under his roof.  Poe would make potions, Finn had completely reset the hierarchy among the wolves, and Kostya provided invaluable information on the Tsar’s spies.   Though most of his efforts had been objective failures, Hux had still managed to change Kylo’s mind.  His constant questioning and skepticism had born fruit even if Hux hadn’t toppled the vampire elite or convinced the Tsar to grant humans equality.  It was Kylo’s hope that his honest, constant needling might be able to win more allies for them. 

What had his nickname been?  …Midge, that was it.  An annoying, persistent little fly that got into everything and caused irritation.  It was somewhat fitting.  If Hux hadn’t constantly badgered him about books and wanting to learn about running countries, Kylo would likely still be set in his old ways and forcing Hux to be his perfect pet of a human.  Hux was a fly, a gadfly, and whether he knew it or not was nipping at a dimwitted Athenian horse.  He’d been swatted, but that might just do the Tsar more harm than good in the long run. 

Kylo looked down at his little ‘gadfly’ who was standing near a pot of boiling liquid in the kitchen.  Poe stood by a pot of his own with several herbs and an assortment of dried odds and ends that Kylo recognized from various bazaars he had passed through.  Hux seemed reluctant at first, like he had when he first learned magic, but soon he was sorting through everything curiously.  Seeing him so close to his usual self, Kylo couldn’t help wrapping his arms around Hux’s slender waist.  He just wanted his human close. 

“You’re cold,” Hux observed. 

“And you’re not,” replied Kylo drolly, giving his human a slight squeeze. 

“Right, just make sure his hands are free,” said Poe, gesturing to a pair of small carcasses that had been stripped of their meat.  Possibly victims of Hux’s sandwich making escapades, “Now, first off, we’re going to want to boil these.” 

“What are they from?” asked Hux. 

“Chicken,” said Poe.  He grinned slightly, “People do have to drink this, and I’m not sure about you, but I’d prefer something that tastes like chicken broth over ashy water.  We’re also going to add some onions later.” 

“It doesn’t affect what it does?” asked Hux. 

“I’ve been doing this for years, please show at least a little confidence in me, kitten,” retorted Poe, picking up one of the carcasses and lowering it into his pot, “While that boils, we have a few things to prepare and infuse.  Potion making is a bit like cooking, so we need to make sure everything is measured out and mixed together properly.  Unlike cooking though, you actually want a bit of yourself inside what you make.” 

“That doesn’t seem sanitary…” observed Hux. 

“Magic runs on willpower,” said Poe, ignoring the comment, “That’s the cardinal rule.  You have to really, truly want something to happen.  I know that sounds easy, but I think you know how hard it can be to want without letting thoughts of doubt or guilt worming their way in.” 

He passed Hux a mortar and pestle, along with what appeared to be dried mandrake root and motioned for Hux to start grinding it.  Poe added, “As to the details, willpower is a sort of energy, and witches can put that energy into other objects, like those curses you keep putting on yourself.  You will something, that energy goes into your body and exacts your will on it.  When you light up a crystal, you’re putting your energy into it.” 

“But if I put my energy in it, won’t that hurt me?” asked Hux. 

“No more than letting Kylo drink your blood.  I suppose if you overdo it you can hurt yourself, but so long as you stop when you feel tired you’ll be fine,” advised Poe, “So don’t let yourself lose confidence over that.  If you lose confidence and get scared, your magic won’t work.  No fear, no doubt, just a pure desire.” 

“I can see why children are best at this,” Hux mumbled to himself, watching the root crumble and crushing it into a powder.  “How’s Finn?” 

That gave Poe some pause.  He looked worried, but kept smiling, “He’s fine kitten, you’ve been taking excellent care of him.” 

Kylo didn’t think that Hux believed him, but the human must have realized he wasn’t getting anymore information from Poe.  Finn was still thinking of his first kill, or at least his first time killing one of his own, and he would likely be dwelling on it for a long time.  He wasn’t going to heal from his experience overnight, but there was nothing Hux could do.  There was no bandage or splint for the mind.  All they could do was wait. 

“This doesn’t strain you, does it darling?” asked Kylo, releasing Hux’s waist to run his fingers over the human’s splinted arm. 

“I don’t feel it anymore,” said Hux. 

“Well, perhaps a few days more and we can take it off.  I just want to be sure the bone has properly healed,” said Kylo, patting Hux’s shoulder and kissing his nape, “I’ll check on Finn and Kostya for you.  Learn as much as you can.  You’re making yourself very useful to me.” 

“Yes… thank you,” replied Hux awkwardly, briefly pausing his work as he mumbled the words out. 

“Such rare gratitude from my lovely human,” teased Kylo.  “Do the best you can.” 

It was good to see Hux in better spirits, if only for a few moments.  Undoubtedly he was still reassessing his relationship with Kostya and mulling over what could be done about the bailiff.  Strangely, and thankfully, Hux was most at peace with the idea that he wasn’t completely human.  After going from being a human to a witch, to something slightly different, Kylo supposed he shouldn’t have been so surprised by Hux’s ability to adjust. 

He was in the right not to expect to run into Kostya.  The former wraith looked so familiar now.  A name seemed to be on the tip of Kylo’s tongue but his mind couldn’t produce it.  It was a face that Kylo had seen every day for hundreds of years, but it had been so long, perhaps too long.  Kostya was holding his stomach and lowering his eyes awkwardly explained, “Not spying, hungry.” 

“That’s fine, just don’t drink what Mama’s brewing,” said Kylo. 

He made to brush by Kylo but the wraith stopped him, physically getting in the way.  He seemed to want to say something but was waiting for an invitation to do so.  Sighing slightly, Kylo asked, “What is it?” 

“Butler,” said Kostya.  “I was a butler.” 

That was something.  It certainly explained why Kylo had such vivid memories of the blond young man.  Unlike a cook or washer, he would have constantly seen Kostya about.  He gave a nod, “So you can remember that much.” 

“I did give advice,” said Kostya, “We talked a lot.” 

“I… I suppose we must have,” replied Kylo, recalling how Kostya had helped him court Hux.  Had they been friends?  Or at least something close to companions.  He must have been the closest human Kylo had for constant company.  It also explained how Kostya knew his way about the kitchen, since he must have ferried meals for guests from there to the dining hall.  He might have also taken on cleaning duties if others were ill. 

There was a silence between them.  Kostya was avoiding something, but Kylo wasn’t certain what it was.  Whatever it was, Kostya wanted to voice it but was very nervous about it.  Kylo pointed out, “We aren’t linked anymore, you’ll have to speak plainly.” 

“I slept in your bed, with… with him,” said Kostya, nodding at the kitchen. 

Ah, so that was it.  Kylo replied, albeit awkwardly, “You didn’t know who you were.  And we’re still figuring out what our relations should be to each other.  You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Kostya gave another nod.  It seemed he was finally starting to realize that he was too grown to cling to Hux and sleep with him, and his relationship with Kylo only made added to how wrong his behaviour had been.  Still, denying Kostya to have a parental figure while he was developing would have been detrimental and cruel.  It was only when he had become more human that his behaviour had gotten a little invasive.  Shocking as it might have been to think, the former-wraith was starting to feel more like family than just a servant.  Kylo repeated, “There’s no harm done.” 

Kostya gave a nod and sighed, “I remember my mother.  I remember my job.  I remember you.  I can’t remember my name.” 

“It’ll come.  We’re going to go over those records, they might help you remember something.  In the meantime, I need to check in on Finn.  Can you be good and take care of Mama for me?” asked Kylo. 

“I…shouldn’t…” Kostya said reluctantly. 

“If he’s not averse then neither am I.  Call him what you please,” said Kylo, trying to make it clear that he didn’t mind whichever word the two of them used between each other. 

Kostya bowed slightly before returning to the kitchen.  Peering inside, Kostya waited dutifully by Hux, all the while resisting the urge to cuddle him from behind.  There was something a little sad about it.  He wasn’t the Kostya who had needed guidance and hugs to grow and leard.  He was a grown man and Kylo found himself missing the opportunity he’d had to be a teacher.  Those days were over, but it was also a good thing.  Something new was starting and Kostya was regaining the life that he’d been robbed of through his contract with the Tsar. 

It was good, very good, so Kylo wondered why it made his heart ache so much. 

  *** 

Finn had gone from bad to worse. 

He wasn’t outwardly angry, sitting and calmly staring across the room while a cup of tea had cooled to the point that it wasn’t even worth drinking.  If Kylo’s sense of smell hadn’t been heightened, he might have thought Finn was simply being pensive or was lost in his thoughts.  He might well have been, but negative emotions were pouring out of him, too much to simply be sitting and thinking.  Perhaps he was a few bad thoughts away from a complete breakdown. 

Kylo could still vaguely remember the first time he killed one of his own.  I was so long ago that it was hazy, but he could still recall the feeling.  He remembered how cold he felt, and how no amount of logic could erase the overwhelming, emotional conclusion that he had done something irredeemable.  Even if the person he killed would have seriously hurt him, or worse, the feeling of a life stopping at his own hands, a life of a being more advanced than a rabbit or fish, was truly great and terrible.  It was a feeling that Finn must have been experiencing now. 

Instead of speaking, Kylo simply removed his teacup, hoping to get a response.  Finn looked up at him, following the teacup with his eyes.  Kylo had lived long enough to know that addressing the situation directly would only provide a catalyst for all the difficult things Finn was dealing with.  He wanted and needed space, and would speak when he was prepared to do so. 

“It’s cold, would you like another?” asked Kylo. 

Finn shook his head and focused his gaze on the seat across from him.  He shook his head and returned to his facant staring.  Kylo nodded, “Alright.  If you need anything, tell the wraiths and they’ll bring it to you.” 

“How are you not angry?” Finn asked. 

Kylo arched his brow, “About what?” 

“Phasma.  She’s…gone.  The pack changed and you hired us- them.  Why aren’t you angry?” asked Finn. 

Kylo sighed.  His relationship with the wolves was complicated.  He didn’t like them, but they made the best guards.  He hadn’t liked Phasma, but she did her job well, even with her occasional strong-arming of his humans.  They hadn’t been friends, not exactly.  They knew each other and were antagonistic towards each other, but despite a wolf’s long life, Kylo would live longer, and that tended to affect the way he viewed his relationships. 

“Today, three years from now, thirty years, it matters very little to me.  I try to keep a professional distance from those who won’t live as long as I do,” Kylo replied honestly, “It sounds like the pack has found a good, stable leader and our contract hasn’t been affected.  For me it’s the same as if she’d died from an accident or heart attack.” 

It was also his fault.  If he’d made different choices with regards to Finn’s escape with Poe, Phasma might be alive.  Or would she be?  Kylo tried to imagine her reaction to being dictated to, told her lieutenant must be allowed to leave if he chose to do so.  Would she have accepted that decision and then accepted when Finn returned from his errand?  Kylo didn’t know.  He felt that she wouldn’t have, but if there had been any chance of averting this crisis, it had resided with him.  As did every matter that took place within his territory.  While the seigneur system gave him immense privilege, it also left him solely to blame when anything went wrong.  And this had gone very, very wrong. 

This was his fault, at least partially and he needed to take responsibility.  However, if he started making grand statements and apologies then he might upset Finn, who didn’t seem to want to talk about it in such a direct way.  The wolf leaned back slightly and said, “So long as you’re comfortable having a traitor in your house.” 

“My current lover deceived his way into my home and tried to murder me.  I’d say this pales in comparison,” said Kylo. 

“This isn’t a joke,” said Finn, his eyes flashing. 

Keeping calm, Kylo replied, “I didn’t intend for my comments to sound like one.  I’m being quite serious.  Hux tried to kill me and I allow him to stay.” 

“Didn’t you kidnap him?” asked Finn. 

Kylo paused and thought his response over before resuming, “My point is, there were many factors at play with regards to what took place and you can consider yourself safe within this castle and on my property.” 

That seemed to reassure the wolf and defuse the situation.  Kylo didn’t expect Finn would become violent, but making him angry or riling him up wasn’t going to help the situation at all.  If anyone was going to help him it would be Poe, and that was only going to happen when Finn was ready to be open about his experience.  Finn would heal at his own pace and in his own time and it wasn’t Kylo’s place to rush him.  Like with his humans, he would have to wait. 

Thinking upon his humans, he was once again forced to confront the fact that they hadn’t wanted to be with him at all.  They had been so upset, weeping for months while all Kylo could think about was sating his own loneliness.  Even with Hux he only considered what the human might be feeling so far as it came to calculating how long it would be until Hux consented to having sex with him. 

Kylo was beginning to realize what a horrible, selfish person he was.  No wonder Hux had considered him a monster. 

Finn resumed looking at the wall and Kylo found his own thoughts wandering to his attic.  There were so many relics of his past humans.  So many lives preserved in the items stored up there.  Who had the right to keep them?  Certainly not him.  Hux asked to keep certain things, and that was fine.  He had been a friend to some of those women during their lives so it was only right that he have something to remember them by.  Their families ought to be the true owners though, but Kylo was scared to confront them.  How could he possibly broach the subject to living relatives?  Send a nice little note with fancy sealing wax asking if they wanted a long dead relations personal effects after he’d horded them for later use like an ant stores sugar? 

He wasn’t sure he could do it.  Perhaps if Hux was the one to do it the idea could work.  Families might feel more comfortable and accepting if communication came from one of their own.  It might also help Hux’s sordid reputation if he gave closure to families who had lost a sister or daughter.  With his added sacrifice for the sake of his friend it would be a wonder if his people didn’t worship Hux as a sort of folk saint when all was said and done. 

He was a monster.  A horrible, terrible monster and Hux had been absolutely right to try to stop him.  Now that Kylo knew that and had accepted that, he could recognize monsters that were even greater than he was.  If he couldn’t atone for his actions, he could at least try to destroy the bigger monsters and try to carve out a better future. 

If only thoughts were enough to make it all real. 


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to complain about real life but my current country of residence is hoooooooooooooot. Even with my fan and all windows open its been tough to concentrate on writing. 
> 
> Also a friend of mine was wondering if Cardinal was coming back...here's the answer ;)

Hux turned out to be adept at potion brewing, at least when it came to measurements.  Apparently he was meticulous with regards to getting perfect ratios of one ingredient to another, but was nervous when it came to putting his power into the mix.  From what Poe had described it made perfect sense.  Magic was based on will, and when a person was so bogged down with thoughts of self-doubt or hopelessness it made it impossible to will anything into existence. 

The turning point, apparently, had been when Poe flippantly suggested, “Well, if you’re no good at a simple potion like this maybe we should stop.  Don’t worry Kitten, I’ll do it for you.” 

From what Kostya reported, the comment made Hux so angry that he nearly overcharged his brew. 

Kylo couldn’t help but grin a little at the thought of it.  Of course Hux wouldn’t be motivated by reassurance or being cheered on by the sidelines.  His human had always been much more motivated by rage than anything else.  His power first manifested by his constantly swearing angry oaths and cursing himself sick, so it was really no surprise. 

Kostya also warily reported, “He’s still mad.” 

“Yes, I suppose that’s his default reaction to a challenge,” chuckled Kylo.  Offhand he asked, “And where’s Poe.” 

“Kitchen.  He stayed there.  He hasn’t gone,” said Kostya. 

Now that didn’t seem right at all.  Granted Kylo didn’t know Poe half as well as he knew Hux, but it didn’t seem right that Poe would seclude himself while Finn was still brooding in Kylo’s lounge.  If it were him, Kylo would have gone to his lover, checking in constantly and asking if he wanted help… Though when he considered that it might seem a bit nagging, but his intent would have been to make sure his partner knew he was available to them and give them the opportunity to speak to him if they wished.  Perhaps Poe was doing that, trusting that Finn would approach him if he needed to. 

Or was it guilt?  Finn’s first kill had been for Poe’s sake.  At the heart of Finn’s turmoil wasn’t just the fact that he’d taken a life in self-defense, but that the whole situation had come about because of his concern for Poe.  A combination of the two was likely.  Poe seemed to care very deeply for Finn, so the aftermath of Finn’s actions must have been weighing on him as well.  Finn loved him so much that he was willing to kill and put himself through an emotional hell.  He might have even been feeling inadequate, with Finn showing so much devotion.  Poe had assisted with his escape at personal risk, but Poe hadn’t killed for Finn. 

Kylo hoped they would sort it out before the tension between them stank up his house.  That and the smell of cold tea wafting from the lounge… 

“So, where is Hux?” asked Kylo. 

“Attic,” said Kostya. 

“Attic?” repeated Kylo, recalling all of the past humans whose belongings were kept in storage there. 

Kostya nodded again and affirmed, “Attic.” 

“Well…I did say he could go there…” Kylo muttered to himself as he walked much more quickly than usual.  What on earth had possessed Hux to go up to the attic?  The desire seemed to come out of nowhere.  Did he need something?  Why wouldn’t he have said anything? 

Kylo found the ladder had been drawn down and saw a warm light filtering down from above.  Hux had obviously been there long enough to make himself comfortable. 

Looking upwards, Kylo felt nerves take him.  Every other time he’d ascended it had been to take a bittersweet stroll through his memories of past lovers.  He had viewed the collection of objects as tokens, given to him by friends and companions.  Humans saw them differently.  Illya had called them trophies, like the ones hunters kept from their kills.  Kylo had never seen them that way, but surely to the families and friends who had been left behind there must have been something perverse about Kylo keeping their clothing and crafts. 

It was strange that Hux of all people had seen things in a different way.  The poor human had been so concerned that his friends had lived their final years in misery that at the first sign that they hadn’t been tortured the poor thing had cried and kissed Kylo out of joy.  Hux’s view had validated Kylo’s opinion that he had taken good care of his humans and that they would want him to keep their things, but Kylo’s careful preservation and collecting hadn’t been the cause of Hux’s happiness. 

Kylo put his hands on the ladder and braced himself.  He wasn’t going through a history of his love-life.  This was a mausoleum.  It was all that remained of several bright, caring women who had died because of a heartless system that viewed them as chattel.  They hadn’t chosen him, they had no choice but to make themselves pleasant for him if they wanted any happiness in their captivity. 

With that in mind, Kylo ascended.  He knew what he was about to see, but it struck him at once how large the room was.  How full it was.  Some humans only had one or two things, in this place, others much more.  But each object was a life, each one had a story. 

He spotted Hux easily, since he was the the only thing moving.  He was shaking dust from an old dress before hanging it up.  A few things looked a little brighter compared to the greyish shade of everything else.  It appeared the human had been doing a little dusting.  Kylo tried not to look about as he asked, “Darling, what are you doing up here?” 

“I just thought I could tidy the place,” said Hux, taking another dusty dress from a cabinet. 

“I..I see…” said Kylo. 

He knew he would feel guilty up here, but it felt so strong.  It was the first time he was here and seeing all the death that he had caused.  If… if he’d just spoken up a little sooner, done something, asked questions, then maybe there would have been more left of these girls then a few dusty remnants in an attic. 

“Do you want me to leave?” asked Hux. 

“No.  No, you have the right to come here,” said Kylo. 

“I never did learn much piano.  It’s safe for me to learn, isn’t it?” the human asked. 

“Music is harmless enough,” replied Kylo.  He looked about for the music folios, “Your friend… you wanted to learn her songs, didn’t you?” 

“Yes.  Though if I can’t manage playing I’d at least like to hear them,” said Hux.  “I put them over there with all the paper things.  I didn’t want to put the candles too close to them.” 

“Clever boy.  With so much dust it would be easy for nearly anything to catch fire,” agreed Kylo. 

It… was a hazard.  There was too much dust up here.  If Hux came up and a candle toppled over then it could set the whole castle ablaze.  It was in everyone’s best interest if the place was properly cared for.  Kylo had also heard that too much dust could cause humans to develop a weakness in their lungs.  He wanted his human to be healthy… 

Kylo took off his jacket and laid it out by the ladder.  He called to Hux, “Where haven’t you cleaned?  I wouldn’t want to go over a place you’ve already covered.” 

“You’re not going to call a wraith?” asked Hux. 

“I’d rather care for these things myself,” admitted Kylo.  More than that, the farther away the wraiths were when he was vulnerable, the better. 

Hux pointed over to another closet.  Kylo knew it was filled with clothing, but it had been a long time since he had actually seen the contents.  When he’d wanted spare dresses fetched for his humans a wraith had taken care of it.  He stepped carefully around piles of objects; embroidery kits, chess sets, sketch books, drafts for novels and short stories, bird watching guides… 

Trying to keep his mind occupied, Kylo asked, “How did your potion turn out?” 

“I managed in the end, but it was hard.  I just can’t always make the energy come out of me,” confessed Hux. 

“You manage well enough with crystals.  Perhaps I should look into buying a few more for you to practice with.  Different stones have different properties,” said Kylo. 

“There’s lots of jewelry here.  Maybe we could take some stones from a pendant or bangle,” suggested Hux. 

Kylo paused, his hands on the handles of the cabinet.  He asked uncertainly, “Are you certain…?  I know humans don’t like to take what belongs to the dead.” 

Hux looked around the room, “It’s all gathering dust here.  When I lived in the village I would go to pawn shops to buy most things.  I knew most of the things came from the dead and the destitute, but it was what I could afford.  Nobody left instructions as to where their things should go, a lot of their relatives might be dead or have moved on, and if we leave them here then they’ll just collect dust.”  Hux looked down at a manuscript that Kylo nearly tripped over, “Someone was writing a book, weren’t they?  Why not edit it and try to get it published?  Or those, they were Katya’s for cooking.  We could use them in the kitchen.  Or Sasha’s dolls… I’d want to keep the ones you gave me, but maybe there’s a little girl who might want them.” 

“Do you think it’s really appropriate to give a little girl dolls from…” Kylo trailed off. 

Hux looked about, “I don’t know.  It’s just…we aren’t using them.  They’re just things to be horded and locked away when they could have a different life.  I know someone’s probably gotten all of my old things by now and maybe they’re making someone’s life a little easier.” 

It was a curious way to look at the situation.  In many ways, Hux was right.  If Kylo didn’t give the things away or find a use for them, then they were just going to sit up here in this little tomb until they disintegrated with time.  He just wasn’t sure it was right, at least not if some of the things could be sent to a living relative.  It would be painful, but it might also bring some relief.  Everything else though… Maybe there was something to what Hux was saying.  The jewellery must be worth a small fortune, which could provide relief to the impoverished of his territory.  Perhaps, even though a great evil had been done, a small amount of good could come of it. 

Kylo opened the cabinet and sighed, “I suppose since neither of us fit in these dresses, they should have a new owner.” 

“And I don’t think Finn or Poe would want them,” said Hux with a slight snort. 

“No, I think not…” said Kylo, trailing off as he brushed his hand over a dust covered skirt.  Under the thin layer of grey there was light blue underneath, the sort that reminded him of steel.  He couldn’t remember who it belonged to.  The owner would have been short, probably with fair features, but he couldn’t remember a name or a face.  Now he could understand Hux’s outrage that Kylo, this girl’s killer, hadn’t bothered to remember her at all.  Looking over all the clothes he felt shame wash over him once again. 

He recalled his excuses.  He needed to drink blood.  It was true, but he didn’t need to kill.  It was the law.  That was also true, but the law was unfair.  Humans were weaker, sillier and less worthy to live than vampires which was…just horrible.  They were nothing like pigs or cows or rabbits and they hadn’t needed to die at all.  But he’d done it.  He’d believed all those lies. 

“You don’t have to help if it’s hard,” said Hux, putting a hand on his shoulder.  “We can put out the candles and go downstairs.  See if Finn needs more tea.” 

“He won’t drink it,” said Kylo sullenly.  “He’s probably gone through three or four pots just by letting it get cold.” 

“We could talk to Kostya.  He’s getting so much better at speaking,” suggested Hux. 

Kylo placed his hand over the human’s and said, “I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s alright.  This is something I have to do.  Let’s…shake some of the dust out, then look at those manuscripts.  You’re right, someone worked very hard on them.  It would be a shame if nobody ever read them.” 

Taking a deep breath, Kylo took the dress from the hangar.  Giving it a hard shake, some of the dust began to cloud up the area right in front of him.  He held it up with one hand and began to brush the remainder of the dust away with the other.  In spite of time the stitching had held up quite well, and none of the cloth had been torn or eaten through by moths.  If someone wanted to wear it after a thorough wash and pressing then the garment would have held up. 

Kylo could attach a name and face to some of the objects, but not all of them.  He supposed that Hux was right.  If these things couldn’t be restored to a rightful owner then they weren’t doing any good sitting in the attic.  They just needed to be cleaned and then they could have a proper home.  Kylo wondered what would be better.  He could give them as gifts to individuals he knew would use and value them, but if he sold them then he could use the funds in more versatile ways, and only for philanthropic work.  He’d done many awful things over the centuries, but he didn’t feel comfortable pawning murdered human’s goods to spend money of frivolities. 

Hux took another dress and gave it a shake.  Kylo was slightly embarrassed that his first thought was that it was far too small for the human.  Hux didn’t like dresses and only wore them at Kylo’s behest or because his trousers were in the wash.  It was such a strange thing, reminding himself that he couldn’t order Hux into his choice of clothing.  He wanted to, there were several outfits that he thought would suit him beautifully, but Hux ought to be free to select how he wanted to present himself.  Kylo was even beginning to doubt if he should even suggest clothes for Hux to wear. 

Once the dresses were shaken out Kylo picked up as many paper volumes as he could carry.  They weren’t heavy, but his arms couldn’t stretch to carry infinite books.  This would be a good project for himself and his human while they waited to hear from allies and make their next move.  They would create a few picture books to make albums.  Nothing about that seemed subversive or harmful. 

As he neared he ladder Kylo heard someone trying to climb up the stairs.  Glancing down he saw Kostya, who instantly backed away.  Kostya pointed down the hall and for a moment seemed to have forgotten how to speek, resorting to rasps and growls again.  Kylo looked down, “What is it?” 

“Wolf!  More wolf!” Kostya called back. 

“Of course!” shouted Kylo, bounding down without use of the ladder.  He stomped down the hall and shouted, “Let them all in!  Let’s just turn the place into a blasted hostel!” 

“Not inside…” mumbled Kostya, “Didn’t let them inside…” 

“I know you wouldn’t,” Kylo heard Hux sigh as the human climbed down the ladder.  “I think he just likes complaining about wolves.” 

   ***  

Sure enough, there was a large red wolf sitting on the front lawn flanked by two white ones.  Kylo had Hux check through the little arrow loop in his room to see if there might be more, but the human couldn’t see any.  Kylo sent wraiths to circle the property line, if shadows permitted to conduct a more thorough search.  There were only the three of them, and they immediately put Finn on edge.  Kylo noted that he wasn’t nervous, he seemed more frustrated and angry with the development than anything else.  The smell of stress was pouring off him and even without heightened senses it was obvious to both Poe and Hux that Finn was close to snapping. 

Kylo looked at Hux and took his slender hand between his two much larger ones, “Darling, please go tell them to leave.” 

“You’re sending Hux!?” exclaimed Poe. 

“If they know what’s good for them they won’t harm him.  Darling, I want you to open the door and tell them to leave and to come back in a few days.  I’ll stand behind the door and tell you what to say if they argue, and if they lunge, come inside and we’ll slam the door on their snouts,” instructed Kylo. 

“Why the hell are you sending Hux!?” repeated Poe. 

“So he knows I’ve no intention of dealing with him directly at this time,” said Kylo. 

“He doesn’t want you or Hux, he wants me,” growled Finn. 

“Look, Finn, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said Poe, much gentler and calm when he addressed his companion.  “You gave him leadership of the pack and chose to leave.  You don’t owe them anymore than that.” 

“It’s not like that for wolves,” said Finn, his frustration threatening to leak through even as he spoke to Poe.  “I won, so I’m the leader.  There’s no such thing as retiring and appointing a successor.  I told them I wasn’t going to stay and they should follow Cardinal…that old stickler probably won’t leave until I accept the position.” 

“So I’ll tell him to leave,” said Hux resolutely.  “Kylo’s right.  I wouldn’t be in any danger.”

“He won’t listen!” argued Finn. 

A loud, long moan like wind howling began seeping through the walls.  Kylo grumbled, “Now they’re howling.  Darling it will take me a long time to put my daysuit on and you’d be able to go out and tell them off so much more quickly.” 

“Fine, tell him.  He’s not going to leave,” repeated Finn. 

“Just give it a try,” said Kylo quietly, ushering Hux through the door.  “Consider this an oration lesson.  Speak firmly, like you’re a lord yourself.  I’ll be right here to pull you inside if anything goes wrong.” 

“Or you could put up with the howling, stop being lazy and put on your suit,” suggested Hux.  His heart was pounding.  He was acting brave, and he wasn’t asking to stop, but Kylo could tell the situation had him nervous, even though he wanted to help. 

“You can say no,” Kylo reminded him. 

“I’d hate to make you go to the trouble,” said Hux sarcastically.  He brushed Kylo off and waited until he would be out of daylight’s range.  The human placed his hand on the large door as Kylo undid the lock. 

Then Hux took a breath and stepped outside.  Kylo heard him call out boldly, “Lord Kylo Ren would like you to leave immediately.” 

There was a pause as the wolves whimpered and grunted at each other.  One of them, probably Cardinal, called back, “You’re the little monster who would ride that contraption and slaughter out brothers.” 

Kylo instantly realized his mistake.  Hux had been a _coach driver_.  He had _boasted_ about his ability to protect a coach and his horses from wolves without anyone riding beside him.  Before he could shout for Hux to retreat, the Human rushed inside and slammed the door.  He looked up at Kylo, terrified, “I think that backfired.” 

“I’d say so,” said Kylo, locking the door.  “Time for a new plan.” 


End file.
